Inquebrantable
by Eirin Halliwell
Summary: Tras ser convocado a Balbadd por el primer príncipe Ren Kouen, Alibaba Saluja descubrirá que su corazón es capaz de enfrentar cosas aún más difíciles y reveladoras que una guerra. YAOI / LEMON / MPREG / SINBAD X ALIBABA / KOUEN X ALIBABA.
1. Capítulo 1: La propuesta de Ren Kouen

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **Inquebrantable**

 _Eirin_

 **—** **Capítulo 1 —**

 **La propuesta de Ren Kouen**

Los primeros rayos del sol de verano provenientes del este, ingresaron por las amplias ventanas correspondientes a los aposentos del rey de Sindria, llegando directo al rostro de Alibaba que, adormilado por la inoportuna luz matutina, se removió contrariado bajo las sábanas de seda que acogían su desnudez y abrió pesadamente los ojos. Se los restregó con pereza y estiró el cuerpo emitiendo un sonoro bostezo, notando cómo una pequeña brisa circulaba por la habitación, tal vez procedente de las ventanas que permanecían abiertas.

Aún adormilado, Alibaba miró a su alrededor y vio que el otro lado de la cama permanecía vacía. No le sorprendía, por lo que sin preámbulos se levantó cubriéndose con una de las sábanas y caminó hacia uno de los ventanales que conectaba al balcón, en el piso más alto del palacio. De inmediato, el viento salino y fresco de Sindria acarició su rostro, espabilándolo.

La vista desde el palacio era impresionante. O, más bien, la vista desde la habitación de Sinbad era impresionante. Alibaba podía contemplar toda la isla y hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Apenas unas semanas después del golpe de estado en Balbadd retornó a Sindria, convirtiéndolo en su hogar y en el cual llevaba alrededor de medio año, logrando en el proceso consolidar algo más que sus raíces.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró con nostalgia al saber que dentro de poco dejaría la tierra que lo había acogido. Hoy sería el día en que, por pedido de Ren Kouen, partiría a Balbadd como embajador para la cumbre que se concretaría en unos meses más, donde Aladdin revelaría las verdades de Alma Toran. Pero Sinbad tenía dudas respecto a los planes de Kouen. Su carta había llegado repentinamente, exigiendo sin reservas que tanto Aladdin y Alibaba fuesen su escolta para la reunión.

—No tengo otra opción, ¿eh? —pensó Alibaba en voz alta mientras la brisa costera de Sindria terminaba por despertarlo.

En solo una hora partiría de vuelta a Balbadd, y no estaba tan entusiasmado como muchos creían.

"¿No estás siendo engreído, incluso cuando ya perdiste a tu país?". Alibaba recordaba claramente las palabras de Kouen cuando se conocieron en Magnostadt.

Arrogante, impertinente, autoritario. Esas eran las palabras que mejor lo definían. Durante la batalla en Magnostadt habían logrado trabajar en equipo, consiguiendo _armonizar_ por momentos, pero no podía dejar de pensar en su actitud arbitraria para ordenarle y querer obtener las verdades que conocía Aladdin, desafiando incluso a Sinbad.

—Confiar en él es imprudente —repitió Alibaba, luego de haberle dicho a Aladdin que se quedara en Sindria por precaución. Había algo en Kouen que no le agradaba del todo, y prefería ir con cuidado, si es que tenía planes para irse contra ellos o Sinbad. Pero tenía miedo de ir a Balbadd. Después que se enterara en Reim que Balbadd se transformó en base de expedición del imperio Kou, y luego de haber conocido a Kouen, se sintió innecesario, y en su interior despertó el miedo de que ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer por el bien de su tierra. ¿Qué podía hacer por ella? ¿Ya no quedaba nada más? ¿Acaso ya no hacía falta? Sabía que aún tenía pendiente pelear contra Al Thamen, la organización responsable de empujar a Balbadd a la guerra civil y causar las anormalidades del mundo, pero si ya no estaba en sus manos proteger el reino que perdió, ni siquiera consideraba necesario ser poseedor de un contenedor metálico.

"Obtuve a Amon por el bien Balbadd, ¿y qué fue lo que logré?", se cuestionaba cada vez que venía a su mente la muerte de Kassim. Y Ren Kouen no le estaba facilitando las cosas al convocarlo a Balbadd. Simplemente no estaba preparado para ir y ver las caras de las personas que depositaron su confianza en él, fallándoles miserablemente.

Volvió a suspirar alicaído y observó de manera ausente la cama, donde tan solo anoche había consumado una vez más su amor con Sinbad. Aún podía sentir en su cuerpo sus caricias y su aliento erizándole la piel mientas ardía en su interior. Al revivir esa sensación sonrió y un intenso rubor se apiñó en su rostro. Podía recordar claramente el día que sus sentimientos fueron correspondidos. Se dio de manera espontánea, como si los dos lo hubieran deseado y planeado. En medio de una de las tantas festividades realizadas en Sindria, Alibaba y Sinbad dieron inicio a su relación. Nunca estuvo en sus planes, ni siquiera en sus sueños más inimaginables, pero se había enamorado de él, estableciendo una sólida relación que, hasta ahora, lo tenía completamente prendado. Y ahora no quería dejar Sindria, no quería alejarse de Sinbad, pero tenía que cumplir una responsabilidad aun cuando sus sentimientos estuvieran de por medio.

Suspiró nuevamente al ver que, una vez más, sus sentimientos se interponían en su camino. Aún dejaba que estos lo dominaran en las decisiones más importantes a lo largo de su vida. No aprendía realmente, pero intentaba no equivocarse y hacer lo que su conciencia y su corazón le dictaran.

Regresó a la cama y se tiró en ella, hundiendo la cara en la almohada. Respiró profundamente y se aferró a ella, recolectando el aroma de Sinbad. Luego de haber logrado su objetivo, se incorporó y fue al baño para alistarse antes de partir. Una vez listo, dejó el dormitorio de Sinbad, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera vigilando el pasillo, y bajó al salón principal, encontrando allí a Sinbad, que terminaba de dar algunas instrucciones a Ja'far.

—Finalmente despertaste —dijo Sinbad con una sonrisa amplia en el rostro mientras Ja'far se retiraba con una expresión de disgusto en el rostro—. Creí que tendría que ir a despertaste personalmente.

—Eso hubiera sido muy incómodo —respondió Alibaba con las mejillas arreboladas.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Hubiera sido lindo, como despedida.

Alibaba bajó el rostro con pesar y Sinbad lo acarició suavemente.

—Esta no es una despedida definitiva. O... ¿acaso es algo más y no me lo has contado?

Alibaba negó y se apartó un poco.

—Solo tengo nostalgia, eso es todo. —Mintió. No podía contarle sus temores o inseguridades. A pesar de llevar tiempo juntos, había una brecha que le impedía exponer aquella vulnerabilidad que quizá podría decepcionarlo.

Desde siempre, su admiración por Sinbad lo había llevado a trazar sus metas queriendo seguir sus pasos, pero ahora lo veía como algo más que un héroe o un rey. Y si bien sabía que esta ocasión sería un buen confidente, no quería ser subestimado y considerado alguien poco digno para estar a su lado.

—Ya te acostumbrarás —dijo Sinbad—. Además, estarás de vuelta en tu tierra, y pronto nos volveremos a reunir en la cumbre que fijó Aladdin.

—¿Crees que Ren Kouen tengan planes contra nosotros?

—Es posible. Por ahora mantengamos nuestras armas abajo pero atentos a cada movimiento que el imperio haga. Mientras él quiera utilizar los poderes de Aladdin no hará nada imprudente. Y si eso ocurriera...

—¿Y si eso ocurriera...? —repitió Alibaba con curiosidad. Desde que conocía a Sinbad, él había demostrado ser una persona muy astuta, dotada de una particular sabiduría ganada por la experiencia en sus aventuras como conquistador de celdas. Tenía un espíritu de liderazgo innato, y aunque lo admiraba y tuviera sentimientos por él, en el tiempo que llevaban juntos, había logrado ver una extraña e inquietante sombra que opacaba la luz que lo rodeaba.

Sinbad esgrimió su mejor sonrisa, alterando los latidos de Alibaba y logrando que el rubor aumentara en sus mejillas. Parecía un ambiente propicio para despedirse apropiadamente, pero Aladdin irrumpió en la habitación en ese instante y rompió la silenciosa atmósfera.

—¡El barco ya va a zarpar, Alibaba! —exclamó de manera enérgica.

Alibaba asintió vacilante y vio a Sinbad.

—Ya... debo irme.

—Espero tengas un buen viaje.

Ambos se volvieron a Aladdin, esperando que se diera cuenta de lo que debía hacer. Pero Aladdin, lejos de entender el mensaje, aguardaba sonriente por Alibaba bajo el dintel de la puerta.

—Eh... Aladdin.

—¿Sí, Alibaba?

—¿Podrías esperarme afuera? Voy en seguida.

A Aladdin le tomó solo unos cuantos segundos comprender.

—¿Eh? ¡AH! ¡Entiendo! —exclamó y se retiró rápidamente. Él estaba al tanto de la relación que sostenían Alibaba y Sinbad; los había sorprendido besándose en una oportunidad. Su actitud desentendida e incluso inocente frente a algunas cosas lo había llevado a aceptar sin problemas la relación, esperando que, a pesar de cualquier opinión o fuerza superior a ellos, pudieran ser felices.

Una vez a solas, Sinbad se acercó a Alibaba para retomar lo que Aladdin interrumpió. No hacía falta decir algo: Alibaba cerró los ojos y dejó que sus labios fueran invadidos por los de Sinbad, de la misma manera que eran invadidos siempre que dejaba que él tomara control de sus emociones, de sus sentidos y de su cuerpo.

Cuando se separaron, Alibaba deseó que el momento perdurara un poco más. Vio los ojos de Sinbad y quiso gritarle que no le dejara partir, que no quería marcharse. Pero Sinbad lo soltó y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Estaremos en contacto —dijo, regalándole una última sonrisa, y dejó el salón.

Alibaba quedó con una incómoda opresión en el pecho: era decepción, al ver la actitud distante de Sinbad, como si no estuviera triste o preocupado por su partida.

En el muelle, Alibaba se llevó una nueva sorpresa: Morgiana, Toto y Olba le acompañarían. No tenían pensado dejarlo solo después de todo lo que él había hecho por ellos. Morgiana, al igual que Aladdin, quería cuidar a Alibaba, acompañarlo y apoyarlo, pues sabía cuán importante era para él este viaje.

—¡Dejo todo en tus manos, Morgiana! —exclamó Aladdin desde el muelle.

Alibaba sonrió agradecido mientras su mirada parecía buscar a _alguien_ entre quienes lo despedían.

"No vendrá", pensó con tristeza. Sinbad simplemente no se presentaría. Su despedida se había efectuado anoche, y esta mañana, cuando apenas supo darle unas palabras de aliento.

.

.

.

Tres días después de haber zarpado, y luego que Toto y Olba se convirtieran en contenedores familiares de Alibaba tras el asalto de un grupo de piratas, él continuaba cuestionándose si estaba haciendo lo correcto al viajar al Balbadd. El sentimiento recalcitrante, discordante e incómodo que le atenazaba el pecho cada vez que pensaba en Sinbad y Balbadd lo mantenían sumido en un mutismo que no dejó indiferente a nadie.

La noche previa al viaje, Alibaba decidió pasarla en el cuarto de Sinbad, luego que este lo invitara para hablar de lo que podría ocurrir una vez que llegara a Balbadd y confrontara a Kouen, pero lejos de ello, se encargaron de recordar porqué estaban juntos, y que la distancia no interferiría en su relación.

Y recordarlo solo aumentaba su nostalgia.

—¿Hay algo que te siga inquietando, Alibaba? —Esta vez fue Olba el que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y mutismo—. ¿Aún sigues molesto porque Toto y yo estamos juntos?

—¡Claro que no! —Alibaba podía parecer preocupado por eso, incluso haber tenido una reacción extraña, rayando en lo infantil, frente a tan inesperada noticia, pero sus preocupaciones iban más allá.

—Entonces ¿qué es? Si estás tan preocupado de conseguir novia...

—¡Que no es eso, tonto! —Esta vez Alibaba se fastidió. ¿Cómo podía preocuparse de algo así, si su mente aún estaba en Sindria? Lo cierto era que fingir que buscaba novia con desesperación lo había terminado empujando a su propia mentira. Luego de iniciar su relación con Sinbad, su deseo de conseguir novia había quedado en un segundo plano, aunque nunca descartaba la posibilidad de que una bella mujer llegara a su vida, porque se había convertido en un reto y desafío personal, ya que, a sus 18 años, no había tenido suerte con ninguna. Pero con Sinbad a su lado aquello perdía peso, tanto que comenzaba a ignorar ese _karma_ que le pesaba hasta hoy.

Sin embargo, la noticia del inesperado romance de Toto y Olba lo había pillado completamente desprevenido. Ellos eran sus amigos, apenas y se conocían, pero habían congeniado al punto de querer estar juntos e incluso ser sus contenedores familiares.

Intentó cortar el tema alejándose de él, y divisó a Morgiana entrenando en la popa del barco. Decidió caminar hacia ella y observarla de manera contemplativa. Después de conocerse, ella había permanecido a su lado, apoyándolo, aconsejándolo, incluso marcándole sus errores e inseguridades cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba. Era una gran amiga en la cual podía confiar, y se lo había demostrado al convertirse en su primer contenedor familiar en la celda de Zagan.

—¿Necesitas algo, Alibaba? —preguntó Morgiana al sentir su mirada.

—N-No. Es solo que la brisa del mar... ¡se siente tan bien el día de hoy! —exclamó, intentando parecer casual.

—¿En serio? —dijo ella, deteniendo su entrenamiento—. Aunque no hay brisa el día de hoy.

Alibaba se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo. No le había tomado el peso al conflicto de sus pensamientos hasta ahora. Ni siquiera era capaz de sostener una conversación normal sin lucir distraído o incómodo. No le molestaba hablar con Morgiana de sus preocupaciones, pero en esta ocasión quería despejar su mente y no pensar en nada hasta llegar a Balbadd.

—Alibaba, hay algo que quisiera decirte.

—¿Eh? Dime.

—Alibaba, eres alguien excepcional. Eres capaz de darles a las personas cosas que no pueden ser obtenidas con dinero o riquezas. Así como compartiste tu corazón con la gente de Balbadd, con Olba, Toto y conmigo.

—Exageras, no soy así como dices. —Alibaba no estaba del todo acostumbrado a ese tipo de adulaciones. Y aunque bien podía aprovecharse de la situación, sus pensamientos se encontraban demasiado enredados como para dejarse halagar.

—Lo eres, Alibaba —insistió Morgiana—. Por eso, quisiera estar contigo para siempre.

—¿Eh?

Alibaba comenzó a procesar las palabras de Morgiana con algo de dificultad, llegando en tan solo unos segundos a entenderlas: ¿Acaso Morgiana tenía _esa clase_ de sentimientos por él? ¿Era eso posible? Mientras él se lamentaba y lloriqueaba por no tener novia, y luego de estar con Sinbad, Morgiana despertaba sentimientos por él.

—Pero... si es así, no podría corresponderla —pensó en voz alta, casi en un murmullo.

Morgiana lo miró detenidamente y Alibaba se sintió extraño, descubriendo que no había una gota de sentimiento romántico por ella. Entonces una punzada de culpa le atenazó el pecho al pensar que podría romperle el corazón si rechazaba sus sentimientos. Aun así, no podía evitar pensar lo afortunado que era al ver que una chica tan linda como Morgiana se había fijado en él. La ilusión de ello hizo que el corazón le latiera exacerbado; y aunque le emocionaba la idea, sus sentimientos por Sinbad aún estaban ahí, y no podía desecharlos por los de Morgiana ni por los de nadie.

—Alibaba, yo...

—¡Morgiana! —exclamó él antes que ella continuara. Temía que se le confesara, y no debía permitírselo o se sentiría comprometido—. Morgiana... yo... lo lamento. De verdad. Antes que digas lo que sientes por mí, quiero que sepas que mi corazón, si bien puedo compartirlo con muchas otras personas, le pertenece solo a una.

—¿Eh?

—Verás... yo... estoy enamorado de alguien más, y por eso no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos. Por eso no puedo ser tu novio. ¡Lo siento!

Morgiana lo miraba fijamente, observando cómo el rubor se le expandía por todo el rostro hasta las orejas.

—¿De qué estás hablando Alibaba? —preguntó—. ¿De qué sentimientos hablas?

—¿De qué sentimientos? —repitió él—. Pues... de lo que sientes por mí, ¿no? Estás enamorada de mí, y no puedo corresponderte.

—No recuerdo haber dicho nada como eso —dijo Morgiana—. ¿Malentendiste algo?

Alibaba parpadeó confundido sin entender en qué punto la conversación se había enredado.

—P-Pero hace un instante tú... querías declararte.

—Me refería a estar a tu lado como un "familiar" —explicó Morgiana con tranquilidad—. A servirte en el futuro. Pero quizá lo malentendiste.

Las palabras se habían atorado en la garganta de Alibaba. Estaba estupefacto. Una vez más hacía el ridículo por culpa de su desesperación por tener novia. Pero en el fondo sentía un profundo alivio al ver que no tendría que rechazar el corazón de Morgiana y lastimarlo.

—Además... —continuó ella—. Sé que Sinbad es tu pareja.

Alibaba se congeló.

—¡¿EH?! ¡¿C-Cómo supiste?! ¡¿Quién te contó?! —exclamó nervioso y visiblemente alterado.

—¿Lo mantenías como un secreto?

—Y-Yo...

—Todos lo saben —dijo Morgiana.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo que todos?!

—Es cierto, Alibaba. —La voz de Olba se escuchó detrás de él.

—Toto también lo sabe —dijo Toto de pie junto a Olba.

—Todos sabemos lo que sientes por Sinbad —añadió Morgiana.

—Es imposible no notarlo —dijo Olba, negando con la cabeza— si cada vez que hablas de él o lo miras te brillan los ojos y suspiras como un idiota. Justo como ahora.

Alibaba no sabía qué decir. Durante todo este tiempo había creído que su relación con Sinbad estaba siendo llevada con cuidado y sigilo, pero ahora veía que todos estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos.

Se sintió engañado y explotó por eso.

—¡¿Y POR QUÉ NUNCA NADIE ME DIJO NADA?! —gritó descontrolado—. ¡¿SE DAN CUENTA A LO QUE LLEGUÉ PORQUE NINGUNA MUJER ME TOMABA EN CUENTA?!

—Es claro que tienes suerte con los hombres —dijo Toto, restándole importancia a la situación.

—Pero no te preocupes, Alibaba —rió Olba—. Te respetamos aunque te gusten los hombres.

—¡NO ME GUSTAN LOS HOMBRES! —chilló Alibaba, pataleando en el piso— ¡ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!

—Pero duermes con un hombre —señaló Toto.

—Alibaba es alguien a quien admirar —dijo Olba—, que no se deja llevar por prejuicios y es capaz de amar a otro hombre.

—¡Dejen de burlarse de mí! —protestó Alibaba sobre un charco de lágrimas al ver su secreto descubierto. Aun así, darse cuenta que sus camaradas lo apoyaban y no lo juzgaban, aliviaba cualquier sentimiento de preocupación e inseguridad, porque ellos eran capaces de aceptarlo tal cual era.

.

.

.

Media hora más de viaje, y Alibaba finalmente pisó el suelo del país que lo vio nacer, crecer y por el cual luchó por su libertad. Pero ante sus ojos había un Balbadd completamente distinto. Lo sabía, lo había presentido desde que supo del control del imperio Kou sobre sus tierras, pero presenciarlo confirmaba ese mal presentimiento que se había instaurado en su pecho desde hacía un año.

—Alibaba, esto es... —Morgiana tampoco podía creerlo, pero su preocupación se concentraba en la reacción de Alibaba a medida que se adentraban a Balbadd.

—¿Pasa algo malo? —preguntó Olba al ver la actitud de Morgiana y la expresión sombría de Alibaba.

—La apariencia de la ciudad es totalmente diferente a como era antes —respondió Morgiana.

—En realidad no esperaba que se viera igual —dijo Alibaba sin mostrarse sorprendió, lo que intrigó a Morgiana. Pero él lo sabía; sabía lo que el imperio Kou era capaz de hacerles a los países bajo su control—: Los países conquistados por el imperio Kou se convierten en el mismo imperio Kou.

Luego de ser escoltados y transportados hasta el edificio que funcionaba como hotel, Alibaba fue recibido por uno de los anfitriones del lugar.

—Sea bienvenido príncipe, o debería decir, embajador de Sindria. Y pensar que usted, que fue desterrado y destronado de este país caminaría en esta tierra de nuevo —dijo con un dejo de burla el hombre de avejentada apariencia—. Esta ya no es su nación, por favor no haga nada que perturbe la tranquilidad de este país.

—Entendido —respondió Alibaba—. Seré cuidadoso. —Pero a pesar de su sonrisa, en su interior bullía una ira que intentaba contener con todas sus fuerzas. Luchaba por querer expresar la frustración que sentía, pero sabía que por el bien de Balbadd, debía contenerse y callar.

—Su excelencia, el gobernador general volverá mañana en la mañana. Está realmente ocupado. Sea paciente, por favor.

—Entiendo —dijo, mientras Toto detrás explotaba al ver la falta de respeto de Kouen de no estar presente—, entonces me gustaría hacer una cosa antes de que regrese.

—Pida lo que guste —dijo el hombre.

Alibaba tenía algo en mente, un deseo que despertó desde que pisó nuevamente Balbadd. Y tras planteárselo al anfitrión, este le permitió dejar el edificio e ir al anterior distrito de los barrios bajos, escoltado por dos guardias que le seguían a cada paso que daba. Cerca del atardecer, cuando llevaba medio camino por el barrio, reconoció a las personas que quería visitar.

—¡Oigan, ya se ven bastante hogareños! —exclamó al reconocer a Hassan y a Zaynab, anteriores miembros de la tropa de la niebla.

Ellos lo recibieron con gran alegría, después de todo, fueron un gran equipo cuando buscaban la revolución en Balbadd ante tiranía de Ahbmad, primer príncipe del país y hermano mayor de Alibaba.

Después de cenar y pasar parte de la noche charlando, Alibaba entendió la verdad acontecida en Balbadd tras la llegada de las tropas del imperio.

"Después de tomar control del palacio real, reconstruyeron Balbadd desde el polvo". Las palabras de Zaynab causaron algo en el corazón de Alibaba.

La llegada del imperio traía cosas positivas, pero había algo que no dejaba tranquilo a Hassan. Él no era feliz. Se sentía impotente de ver que Balbadd había cambiado al punto de ser irreconocible y a prontas de ser olvidado. Ellos no querían esa vida. Como hombre, tenía un pensamiento distinto al de su esposa, y no estaba conforme con la vida que llevaban, arrastrada y manipulada a la voluntad del imperio, aun cuando eso significara tener vida, un techo donde dormir, ropa y comida. Pero Alibaba ya lo sabía, y lo tenía asumido desde hacía tiempo, comprendiendo que para su país, aun cuando ese cambio no fuera el esperado, era mejor que el que tenían antes, y mientras él no tuviera el poder para hacer algo al respecto, dejaría las cosas así. Esa era la cruda realidad que debía aceptar.

.

.

.

Luego de visitar la tumba de Kassim y despedirse de Hassan, enterándose en el proceso que Zaynab esperaba otro bebé, Alibaba decidió recorrer las viejas calles de Balbadd. De alguna manera deseaba recordar lo que alguna vez había sido el lugar donde creció antes de llegar al palacio y ser instruido para ser un príncipe que enorgulleciera a su país. Pero todo lo que vio fue la fuerza del imperio Kou en cada uno de los detalles que podían recordar al viejo Balbadd. Las calles habían sido limpiadas, los edificios reconstruidos con la arquitectura propia del imperio y el estilo de vida de los ciudadanos "perfeccionado".

De Balbadd, ya no quedaba nada.

Continuó caminando por las reconstruidas calles, dejando que las horas transcurrieran lentas en sus pensamientos, y sin darse cuenta llegó a la ciudad, donde se alzaba el palacio. Era completamente distinto a lo que alguna vez recordaba del viejo palacio de Balbadd. Suspiró resignado al ver que el legado de su padre había quedado en el olvido y dio media vuelta para regresar al edificio donde se estaba hospedando, pero un carruaje arribó frente a él, sorprendiéndolo. La puerta se abrió y frente a él apareció la figura de Ren Kouen, que lo miró fijamente al tenerlo en su camino.

—¿Tú aquí? ¿Me querías dar una bienvenida?

Alibaba tensó los labios. No esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con Kouen hasta mañana. La última vez que lo vio fue en Magnostadt, pero ahora ahí estaba...

De inmediato, los guardias que escoltaban a Kouen rodearon a Alibaba y lo apuntaron con sus lanzas. Nadie podía acercarse a Kouen de esa manera, mucho menos mostrar tal insolencia de permanecer de pie y desafiarlo con la mirada.

—Retírense —dijo Kouen, alzando su mano derecha—. Él es el antiguo tercer príncipe de Balbadd, muéstrenle respeto.

Los guardias, confundidos, bajaron sus armas y se retiraron con una leve reverencia.

—¿Mostrarme respeto? —preguntó Alibaba.

—Si no quieres, les puedo ordenar que te apresen por circular en las calles a esta hora y obstruir mi camino.

Alibaba apretó los puños y mantuvo la mirada firme.

—Solo visité a unos viejos amigos y se me hizo tarde.

—Ya veo... recordando viejos tiempos. —Kouen intentó avanzar, pero Alibaba le obstruyó el camino.

—Espere —le atajó—. Ahora que está aquí, quisiera hablar con usted.

—Cualquiera cosa que quieras decirme hazlo mañana —soltó Kouen con enfado—. Estoy cansado y fastidiado por el viaje.

—¡Pero!

Ignorando su insistencia, Kouen pasó por su lado y cruzó las puertas del palacio, dejando a Alibaba con un sabor amargo en la boca luego de presenciar el cambio de su tierra por la arrogancia de alguien como Kouen.

Lo detestaba, cada una de sus actitudes y gestos que se perfilaban en su rostro cínico e impasible. No había algo que pudiera rescatar de Kouen. Hasta ahora, él solo le había mostrado un lado completamente contrario a lo que Alibaba consideraba como agradable, pero si debía relacionarse con semejante persona para mantener la paz entre Balbadd y Sindria, debía guardar silencio aun cuando deseara usar sus puños para borrarle la sonrisa altanera de sus labios.

Después de verlo marcharse, y, aun con la ira bullendo en su interior, retornó al edificio donde se hospedaba, a unas cuantas calles más abajo. Subió a su habitación e intentó conciliar el sueño, pero vio salir el sol por la ventana del dormitorio sin haber pegado un ojo el resto de la noche. Ni siquiera lo había intentado; cada una de los escenarios que vio ayer, y su posterior encuentro con Kouen, le habían dejado con un peso en el cuerpo que difícilmente podía ignorar.

Llamaron a la puerta y se animó a bajar para su reunión oficial con Kouen, en el palacio. Ni siquiera había desayunado. Esperaba comer algo al regreso pero, las pocas ganas que le quedaban de echarle algo a su estómago terminaron por marcharse cuando presenció a mitad de camino un acto deliberadamente inhumano y desagradable. Un niño había sido arrollado por una carreta, y nadie tenía la disposición de ayudarlo.

—No hay necesidad de preocuparse por ese niño, embajador —dijo el anfitrión, sin borrar la sonrisa burlesca de su arrugado rostro—. Ese niño es un simple esclavo.

—¿Un esclavo? —repitió confundido—. ¡No había esclavos en Balbadd! —terminó exclamando visiblemente molesto.

—Ahora los hay —dijo el hombre—. Después de todo, la esclavitud es legal en el imperio Kou. Mire a las personas que están a su alrededor: los que tienen la ropa verde son los antiguos ciudadanos de Balbadd, y los que tienen ropas de color café son esclavos.

Alibaba entendió finalmente los grandes cambios en Balbadd y lo que Hassan había tratado de decirle anoche frente a la tumba de Kassim.

—Alejen a los espectadores —dijo el anfitrión a los guardias que los escoltaban.

—¡Bastardos! ¡¿Qué demonios están mirando?! ¡¿Quieren que anule sus puntos de impuestos y sus raciones para que todos se mueran hambre?! ¡Salgan de aquí ahora!

Nadie pudo negarse ni protestar; quienes alguna vez lucharon por sus derechos, ahora agacharon la cabeza y se retiraron en silencio.

—Lleven a este niño con un doctor, por favor —pidió Alibaba, sintiendo cómo su frustración y decepción de ver a Balbadd en manos del imperio iba en aumento.

—Obedeceré, si ese es su deseo —dijo el anfitrión.

Alibaba se encaminó al palacio pensando en el error que había cometido al renunciar a su país. Las personas habían luchado para acabar con las injusticias, y ahora se sometían nuevamente a unas tan o más peores que las anteriores. Ese no era el sueño que quería para su tierra, y lo que era peor…

"Algo cambió dentro de los corazones de las personas de Balbadd", pensó Alibaba mientras cruzaba las puertas del palacio. Y al atravesar las del gran salón, sus ojos no mostraron mayor sorpresa al ver la arquitectura soberbia impuesta en cada uno de los rincones del lugar. Frente a él, la mirada de los generales de Kouen, los consejeros y miembros más influyentes del imperio lo veían como un intruso, un simple insecto sin trono ni posición que ni siquiera merecía pisar las tierras que perdió.

—¡El comandante general del ejército de la subyugación occidental y gobernador de Balbadd. Su excelencia, Ren Kouen! —Se escuchó en el momento que la mirada de Alibaba se cruzó con la de Kouen, que aguardaba sentado en el sillón real del palacio.

Sus miradas permanecieron fijas por unos segundos, casi desafiándose como anoche, hasta que Alibaba rompió el contacto al reconocer a Barkak, antiguo general del ejército real del palacio, quien fue el responsable de instruirle en el dominio de la esgrima, y a los demás miembros del ejército que servían en el palacio.

Los veía ahora, inclinados ante Kouen.

—¡Muestra más respeto! —exclamó de pronto uno de los miembros influyentes del imperio, señalando con su dedo acusador a Alibaba—. ¡Su excelencia es un importante representante del imperio Kou y el príncipe heredero de la casa Ren! ¡Levantar tu cabeza frente a él es un acto de insolencia y castigo con la pena de muerte!

—¡Su herencia noble es cosa del pasado! —prorrumpió otro miembro—. ¡Solo imite el comportamiento de sus antiguos sirvientes e inclínese frente a su excelencia!

—No es necesario —dijo el anfitrión que recibió a Alibaba en el muelle el día de ayer, manteniendo su cínica y burlona sonrisa—. La casa Saluja ya no existe. Ahora, el joven Alibaba no es más que uno de los embajadores de Sindria. No está relacionado de ningún modo con Balbadd, por lo tanto no hay necesidad que baje su cabeza.

Toto y los demás temían por lo que fuera a hacer Alibaba ante tales comentarios crueles e insidiosos. Si se inclinaba, mostraría que estaría completamente rendido al imperio Kou, pero si no lo hacía, era lo mismo que declarar que no estaba relacionado con Balbadd.

Semejante humillación para alguien como Alibaba no podía ser permitida, pero él sorprendió a todos los presentes, luego de mirar retadoramente a Kouen, colocando una rodilla en el suelo e inclinando la cabeza.

—Su excelencia —pronunció con la mirada puesta en el suelo—, no me molestaría inclinarme frente a usted, pero... —Alzó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente—. Aquí en Balbadd tenemos una vieja costumbre: es el acto de tocar el suelo con la cabeza para rezar porque una mujer embarazada tenga un parto fácil. ¿Aun así es correcto que permanezca de este modo frente a usted?

Los altos miembros y consejeros del palacio se espantaron y horrorizaron ante tal revelación.

—¡Levántense! ¡Todos ustedes levántense ahora! —ordenó uno de los ancianos a los antiguos sirvientes de Balbadd.

Pero más allá de aquel acto de insolencia que mostró Alibaba —según la visión del consejo— la repentina carcajada de Kouen terminó por sorprender a todos y cortar con la incómoda tensión que había en el salón.

—Vamos a detener eso —dijo él, poniéndose de pie—. Déjenos solos —ordenó.

—¡No podemos dejarlo, su excelencia! —exclamó el viejo anfitrión—. ¡¿Realmente quiere hablar a solas con una persona de origen tan vulgar?!

Kouen ignoró al anciano y vio la mirada seria que le ofrecía Alibaba de pie frente a él.

—No me mires así —le dijo—, por más incómodo que sea, primero dime qué respuestas son las que buscas.

.

.

.

A solas, Kouen y Alibaba permanecieron en silencio, sentados a ambos extremos de una larga mesa rectangular ubicada en la habitación colindante al salón principal del palacio.

—Esto se está volviendo aburrido. Di algo —dijo Kouen con un dejo de fastidio.

Alibaba solo pensaba en que Kouen realmente era solo un tirano del cual no conseguiría absolutamente nada.

—¿No le molesta dirigirle la palabra a alguien de origen vulgar como yo?

—Deja de hacer preguntas tontas —soltó Kouen.

—¡¿Tontas?! —exclamó Alibaba.

—Hace diez años, estaba en una posición realmente lejana a ser un príncipe heredero. —Kouen parecía reflexivo mientras contemplaba el paisaje que se dejaba ver desde las amplias ventanas que decoraban exquisitamente el salón. —Me encontré en esta posición por pura coincidencia. Al final —añadió—, cosas como la diferencia del linaje no existen en este mundo.

Alibaba se incorporó de la silla con brusquedad y plantó ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesa.

—Si está bien en decir algo como eso, ¿por qué las personas de Balbadd se ven en la obligación de mostrarle respeto al emperador del imperio Kou? —preguntó, alzando la voz—. Todas las personas de aquí están confundidas porque ustedes les impusieron costumbres con significados oscuros. Y también... ¡¿No prometió que reconocería a Balbadd como una república autónoma?! ¡No veo esa nación independiente en ningún lugar! ¡¿Por qué hizo una cosa tan inaceptable e invadió el país de otras personas?!

Kouen quitó la vista del ventanal y la fijó en Alibaba. Tras sus párpados entornados, la mirada que le devolvía era de severidad.

—Todo lo que preguntas es "¿Por qué?". Ya he tenido suficiente. Si viniste aquí buscando respuestas tontas, no voy a respondértelas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Los puños de Alibaba se crisparon sobre la mesa. La indolencia de Kouen comenzaba a sacarle de quicio, aumentando su irritación.

—Anoche parecías preocupado por obtener respuestas. ¿Me vas a decir que eso era todo lo que querías preguntarme? Eres un tonto.

—¡Suficiente! —exclamó Alibaba con expresión furiosa—. ¡¿Me mandó a llamar para burlarse de mí?! ¡¿No le bastó con humillarme en Magnostadt?!

—Nadie te está humillando —respondió Kouen, acomodándose contra el respaldo de su silla y jugueteando casualmente con su barba—. Pero si lo quieres ver de ese modo, puedes seguir gritando como un tonto.

Alibaba se mordió el labio inferior y guardó silencio. Su mala costumbre era alzar la voz cuando perdía la compostura. Incluso frente a alguien como Kouen era capaz de olvidar con quién estaba tratando, pero Kouen no parecía preocupado por el tono exigente y descontrolado de su voz, ni siquiera por sus alegatos que parecían sin sentido.

—Aún no entiendes nada. Tendrás que hablar con mi hermano. —Kouen dejó su asiento y fue hasta la puerta del salón, de donde entró Ren Koumei, su hermano menor y quien también participó en la batalla de Magnostadt.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos —dijo él, saludando a Alibaba, quien se mostró sorprendido al reconocerlo, pero más aún cuando lo vio quedarse dormido de pie.

—¡Despierta! —gritó Kouen, golpeándolo duramente la espalda.

—¡Auch! —aulló Koumei—. Lo siento, tuvimos un consejo de guerra prolongado y no dormí mucho.

—Dormirás después —ordenó Kouen—. Ahora hazle compañía a este ingenuo príncipe.

—No puedo hacer eso —contestó Koumei—. Me acabas de dislocar el hombro.

—Deja de mentir.

Alibaba no entendía bien lo que estaba pasando. El ambiente de pronto se aligeró al ver interactuar a Kouen con su hermano, como si de pronto, aquel soberbio y arrogante emperador se volviera un hombre común y corriente que podía dialogar con soltura, sin títulos de por medio.

—Aclárale las cosas —dijo Kouen a Koumei antes de abandonar el salón, no sin antes cruzar su mirada con la de Alibaba.

—Tenemos buen clima hoy —dijo Koumei tras bostezar sentado a la cabeza de la mesa.

—S-Sí... —murmuró Alibaba aún sin tomar asiento. No le encontraba sentido conversar con Koumei, si el responsable de todos los cambios en Balbadd era Kouen.

Koumei era el segundo príncipe del imperio Kou y general del ejército occidental. Ante los ojos de Alibaba no parecía ser alguien importante o que despertara su interés.

—Por cierto —dijo Koumei tras unos segundos de silencio mientras revisaba un pergamino—, la persona que tomó la autonomía de Balbadd... —Alzó la mirada y vio fijamente a Alibaba—: Fui yo.

Alibaba retrocedió perplejo.

—¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! —exclamó sin creerle. ¿Cómo alguien como Koumei podía haber hecho algo así? Él... que parecía alguien completamente despreocupado e indolente, se había encargado de tomar dominio de su país.

—Balbadd es una república, pero hay un "gobierno general" sobre un sistema republicano —explicó Koumei—. Todos los países bajo el ejército de subyugación occidental deben tener el mismo mecanismo de gobierno. Las personas, las cosas y el dinero están bajo todo el control del imperio Kou. Los niños de Balbadd están siendo criados como si la casa Saluja nunca hubiera existido en este mundo. Por lo tanto, puedes decir que la persona que le dio el golpe final a tu querido reino de Balbadd fui yo.

—¡Nadie creería esa mentira! —Alibaba no conseguía creerle.

—Hay una necesidad de que las personas de los otros países sean forzadas a seguir la regla de que la familia imperial del imperio Kou es única y es la familia más noble del mundo.

—¿Y eso para qué? —preguntó Alibaba con urgencia.

—Para unificar este mundo —respondió Koumei—. Y si lo invitamos aquí fue porque creemos que usted va por el mismo camino que nosotros, señor Alibaba Saluja.

Alibaba negó con la cabeza sin terminar de creer las palabras de Koumei, quien pasó los siguientes minutos explicándole la ideología del imperio y los grandes cambios que esperaban para el mundo, y, tras haberlo hecho, Kouen regresó al salón, reparando en la expresión abatida de Alibaba.

—¿Por qué te ves tan triste? —le preguntó—. La situación de Balbadd es mucho mejor que en el pasado. No tienes problema con eso, ¿cierto?

Alibaba se sentía aplastado. Todos sus pensamientos, sus ideales y sueños habían sido arrasados por los de Koumei en tan solo unos minutos, como si una gran ventisca lo hubiese removido todo, desplazándolo hasta desaparecer.

—Sí —murmuró con la vista en el suelo—. Balbadd ha mejorado. Y sobre lo que hablamos... me hizo ver las cosas desde un punto de vista más amplio. Pero yo no soy como ustedes, no puedo simplemente deshacerme de los seres más débiles por un bien mayor. No soy así, no pienso así. —Levantó la mirada y encaró a ambos hermanos. —¿Realmente está bien hacer lo que sea en el presente para un mejor futuro? El imperio y Al Thamen son quienes están dispersando las semillas del odio que un día explotarán. Si no están de acuerdo con las guerras, el odio, la esclavitud, y aun así lo hacen, ¿por qué entonces no expresan sus verdaderos sentimientos a las personas de su país, quienes están viviendo justo ahora, en vez de esperar al futuro?

—Diste tu opinión descaradamente, te felicito —dijo Kouen, caminando hacia él—. En este momento no eres un príncipe ni nada que pueda alterar el cambio que impusimos. Solo eres un prisionero. Nada cambiará en este país sin importar cuánto grites. Al contrario, sería fácil para mí hacerte desaparecer en este instante. ¿Al menos consideraste que estás solo en medio de la base del enemigo?

Alibaba entendió en ese momento que había cometido un grave y fatal error. No había pensado en las consecuencias, simplemente había acatado y dejado llevar creyendo que hacía lo correcto. Estaba en su tierra, pero no le pertenecía, ahora era del enemigo, y estaba a su merced.

Pretendió desenvainar su espada, pero ante él había un ser de aura siniestra y peligrosa, la cual era capaz de subyugar a todo aquel que se pusiera en su camino.

—Pero, dependiendo de tu decisión, la familia real Saluja podría ser revivida —dijo Kouen, desenvainando su espada para apuntarla directamente a Alibaba.

—¡¿Qué quiere decir?!

—¡Alibaba Saluja, conviértete en mi mano derecha!

Alibaba quedó atónito ante la descabellada petición.

—Conviértete en un general del imperio Kou. Tienes un contenedor de metal, ¡apunta tu espada contra Sinbad y la Alianza de los 7 mares junto con mis hermanos!

¿Traicionar a Sinbad? Eso era algo imposible para Alibaba. Más allá der aliados, estaban sus sentimientos de por medio. No podía darle la espalda a Sinbad y a lo que sentía por él aun cuando Balbadd y su autonomía estuvieran en juego.

—¡Como si pudiera hacer algo así! —exclamó crispado, intentando creer en sus propias palabras.

—¿Acaso eres sirviente de Sindria? —preguntó Kouen.

Alibaba enmudeció sin saber qué responder. Era imposible que pudiera revelar su relación sentimental con Sinbad. Hacerlo solo los expondría a ambos.

—¿Cuál es la razón por la que obtuviste poder? —preguntó Kouen—. ¿Qué es lo que más quieres proteger? ¿No es Balbadd? Sígueme y júrame lealtad.

—N-No puedo... ¡No puedo hacerlo!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Denme tiempo para pensarlo! —le gritó con el cuerpo temblando.

—¡¿Eres un idiota?! —exclamó Kouen—. ¡Tu respuesta debería ser obvia porque naciste para esto! ¡Cada minuto que dudas en darme una respuesta es un pecado hacia tu gente! ¡Ahora, responde!

Alibaba no pudo responder. Derrumbado con la mirada en el suelo, permaneció mudo, con el corazón golpeando su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que sentía ganas de vomitar.

—Bien —dijo Kouen, dando media vuelta—. Puedes vivir el resto de tu vida bajo la sombra de Sinbad, si quieres. También puedes olvidar todo sobre Balbadd.

—Si solo dice "sígueme". ¡Entonces no tengo otra opción! —Kouen apenas volteó a verlo—. Usted es una persona cruel. ¿Persuadió a todos sus subordinados a que lo siguieran usando este método?

Kouen no respondió y vio el rostro de Alibaba. Sus ojos parecían haber adquirido un tono pálido y frío, y su cuerpo continuaba temblando bajo un aura de completa derrota.

—Ya, cálmate —dijo Koumei al ver la actitud de Alibaba—. Ahora hablaremos de las tres condiciones. No es como si mi hermano y rey fuera a aceptarte sin condiciones.

Koumei explicó las tres condiciones sin prisas, pero fue la última de estas la que más lo espantó.

—¡¿Ca-Casarme?! —En ese momento, a la mente de Alibaba solo vino la imagen de Sinbad—. No... —pronunció a duras penas—. No puedo casarme. Yo... yo no...

—¿Tienes preocupaciones más importantes que tú país? —preguntó Kouen—. Te subestimé después de todo.

—Si tienes a alguien más no importa —dijo Koumei—. Podrás casarte con una princesa imperial de la familia Ren y convertir a tu amante en tu concubina.

—¡Deje de decir cosas absurdas! ¡No haría algo tan deshonesto como eso! —Alibaba no podía siquiera imaginarse tal situación, en su mente y corazón solo había espacio para Sinbad, por lo que contraer matrimonio con alguien del imperio y tener a Sinbad como amante era simplemente imposible.

—¿De qué hablas? —inquirió Koumei con extrañeza—. Suenas como un niño sin experiencia que no ha tocado una mujer.

Alibaba tensó el rostro y miró al suelo. Más allá si tenía o no una relación con Sinbad, existía el inevitable hecho de que efectivamente jamás había estado con una mujer.

—Oh... —murmuró Koumei—. Así que es eso. Lo lamento.

—Se... equivocan. —El rostro de Alibaba seguía mirando al suelo. —Yo... sí estoy con alguien.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Koumei—. Por tu expresión lo dudo.

—¡Que sí lo estoy!

—¿Siquiera es mujer?

Alibaba palideció, entonces Koumei y Kouen entendieron el motivo de su reacción.

—Ese... no es su asunto —contestó.

—Bueno, tengo que estar de acuerdo contigo en eso —dijo Koumei—. No es que me importe si te gustan los hombres.

—¡No me gustan los hombres! —chilló Alibaba.

En ese momento, Kouen soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el palacio.

—Realmente te había menospreciado, Alibaba Saluja.

La mirada que Kouen le ofreció a Alibaba causó algo extraño en su cuerpo, como si de pronto hubiese atravesado su piel, viendo algo más.

.

.

.

Después que la reunión terminó, permitiéndole a Alibaba tomar la decisión que creyera correcta para el destino de Balbadd, él deambuló por los pasillos del palacio mientras buscaba una manera de decidir sin cometer ningún error del cual pudiera arrepentirse.

"Balbadd o Sindria", repetía en su mente una y otra vez. Pero solo podía ver la imagen de Sinbad grabada en su memoria, como si fuese alguna clase de recordatorio que le impidiera decidir sin involucrar su corazón. "¿Qué debería hacer, Aladdin?". Se llevó la mano dentro de sus ropas, donde guardaba secretamente el artefacto mágico que le habían facilitado en Sindria para comunicarse con Sinbad. Quiso sacarlo y hablar desesperadamente con él, pero se detuvo. No podía buscar ayuda, tampoco pedirle consejo a Aladdin. No entendía por qué le costaba tanto decidirse sin titubear. Ante ya lo había hecho, uniéndose a Kassim y la tropa de la niebla por el bien de Balbadd, pero ahora no era capaz de hacerlo sin sentir que fuera la decisión que tomara saldría perdiendo. Estaba solo en la base del enemigo, con una tremenda decisión en sus manos, pero su mente no podía funcionar.

"¡¿Qué hago?!", pensó desesperado.

—Alibaba. —La voz proveniente frente a él lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos.

—¡Kougyoku! —exclamó sorprendido al verla en el palacio.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos! —sonrió ella, acercándosele para conversar en una de las terrazas del palacio—. Estoy muy feliz de poder verte. Estaba muy animada ya que mis hermanos me dijeron que vendrías aquí.

Aunque quisiera, Alibaba no la escuchaba. Su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la propuesta de Kouen y su condición que se casara, y Kougyoku se expresaba con una inocencia que lo incomodaba. Ella creía que Sindria y el imperio estaban en buenos términos luego de la pelea en Magnostadt, pero Alibaba sabía la verdad.

—Kougyoku —la interrumpió—, yo... hablé con Ren Kouen hace un momento. Me dijo que cortara mis lazos con Sindria y me casara con una princesa de la familia imperial Ren. Y también...

—Oh... Ya veo —pronunció Kougyoku—. Entiendo lo que dices, Alibaba.

De pronto y, ante los ojos perplejos de Alibaba, la atmósfera alrededor de Kougyoku cambió por completo.

—No soy la princesa Kougyoku —dijo ella, con un tono de voz distinto al que empleaba usualmente—. Sobre lo que me dijiste hace un momento, deberías hacerlo Alibaba. Es algo bueno para Sindria.

Pálido y aturdido, Alibaba retrocedió sin creer lo que estaba presenciando.

—Imposible... —logró articular—. Eres... ¡¿Sinbad?!

—¡Hola! ¿Cómo te va, Alibaba?

—S-Sinbad... tú...

Alibaba no entendía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. De pronto la expresión y la mirada de Kougyoku cambiaron, y de ella solo provenía la esencia de Sinbad, como si se estuviera manifestando a través de su cuerpo.

—Tranquilo, escucha —dijo Sinbad—. Te explicaré la situación. Esta es una de las habilidades de Zepar, la cual interfiere con la mente del objetivo a través de ondas de sonido especiales y me permiten entrar en su mente. Prácticamente fuerza mi rukh dentro de la cabeza del objetivo. Gracias a eso puedo manipular su cuerpo por un corto periodo de tiempo.

¿Manipular su cuerpo? Alibaba estaba atónito. Una habilidad para entrar y controlar el cuerpo de alguien más resultaba indeseable e imperdonable, y más si se trataba de alguien como Kougyoku, que tras el golpe de estado en Balbadd, y más allá de diferencias entre reinos e incluso ideologías, ella se había convertido en su amiga.

—¡¿Por qué harías algo así?! —gritó.

—Lo hice para vigilar las cosas que pasan alrededor del mundo —explicó Sinbad—. En este momento, estoy tomando prestada la fuerza de 3 seres vivos y gracias a ellos, puedo reunir información de todo el mundo.

—¡¿No crees que lo que le estás haciendo a la princesa es demasiado cruel?! —le gritó, encarándose con _él_ —. ¡Haces que traicione a sus propios hermanos! ¡Además sabes lo que ella siente por ti!

—Alibaba, yo no permito que mis sentimientos personales interfieran con información de guerra. Creí que ya lo sabías.

Al escuchar esas palabras, algo dentro de Alibaba se quebró.

—Esto es una medida de autodefensa —continuó Sinbad—. El imperio Kou estuvo a punto de declararle la guerra a Sindria. Así que usaré cualquier método sucio con el fin de proteger mi país.

—Entonces... —El rostro de Alibaba se contrajo en una terrible mueca de dolor—. Estás dispuesto a poner por encima de tus sentimientos tu país.

Sinbad sonrió.

—Sé lo que tratas de decir. No te sientas mal si crees que me estás traicionando o a Sindria. La alianza de los 7 mares y el imperio Kou no están en guerra. —Manipuló la mano de Kougyoku sobre el hombro de Alibaba. —Pero si te preocupa traicionar a Sindria, simplemente puedes fingir que sigues las órdenes del imperio Kou.

Alibaba quedó paralizado con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente contra su pecho. Podía ver que algo no estaba bien en los métodos que Sinbad utilizaba, alejándose completamente de sus principios. Pero más allá de eso, estaba el hecho de que a él no le importaba en lo más mínimo su relación o sus sentimientos. Le había dicho que tenía que casarse con una princesa de la familia imperial Ren, pero Sinbad ni siquiera se alteró por eso.

¿Tan poco le importaba, que estaba dispuesto a persuadirle para que se casara con tal de infiltrarse en el imperio Kou?

Era cierto que Sinbad distaba mucho de una pareja convencional. La mayor parte del tiempo estaban separados por los viajes y batallas, pero había creído que eran capaces de superar esas diferencias y encaminarse juntos para levantar sus reinos y sus metas.

Se apartó del contacto que había realizado Sinbad con el cuerpo de Kougyoku sobre su hombro izquierdo y respondió.

—No puedo hacer lo que me pides.

—Entiendo. —Sinbad no lucía sorprendido. —Entonces te casarás con una princesa de la familia imperial y serás contenedor de ellos. Es tu decisión.

—¡¿Y no te importa?!

—Alibaba, tú elegirás tu camino, el que creas que es mejor para tu país. Yo elegiré el que es mejor para el mío.

—¡¿Y lo que hay entre nosotros?! —Se negaba a aceptar la indolencia de Sinbad. —¡¿Acaso no es importante?!

Sinbad negó.

—Lo siento Alibaba, pero como ya te lo dije, no dejo que mis sentimientos personales se interpongan en mi rol de rey. Incluso si tengo que sacrificar lo nuestro, estaré dispuesto a hacerlo. Espero puedas entenderlo y aceptarlo.

Después de todo lo que habían vivido, después de todos los sentimientos generados e involucrados, Sinbad mostraba finalmente sus verdaderos sentimientos ante Alibaba.

—Tú también eres un príncipe y has tomado decisiones creyendo en lo mejor para las personas que creen en ti. No podemos dejar que lo nuestro dañe esa confianza.

—Ya veo... —dijo Alibaba, bajando el rostro—. Así que ese es tu pensamiento. Entonces yo también tomaré la decisión que es mejor para mi país, y no dejaré que mis sentimientos se interpongan. —Se frotó los ojos con el dorso de su mano y, alzando la mirada, dijo: —Me convertiré en contenedor del imperio Kou y pelaré contra ti en serio.

—Estás mostrando determinación. —Sinbad sonrió. —Si eso es lo que quieres, lo aceptaré. De todos modos, te seguiré considerando como mi aliado sin importar lo que hagas. ¡Nos vemos!

En un parpadeo, el cuerpo de Kougyoku se desmoronó en los brazos de Alibaba.

Rabia, dolor, decepción y frustración eran los sentimientos que atenazaban y escaldaban el corazón de Alibaba en ese momento. Lo que sentía por Sinbad había sido pisoteado y arrancado cruelmente de su pecho, dejando un espacio vacío que sangraba.

"No puedo perdonar a Sinbad".

Pero aun así... lo seguía amando.

.

.

.

Pasada la medianoche, cuando solo los guardias del palacio se encontraban despiertos, Kouen decidió dejar la soledad de su habitación e ir a la biblioteca para despejar su mente. No podía dormir; el día había sido algo agitado y lleno de confrontaciones.

Luego que Alibaba abandonó el salón en medio de alegatos por la burla a la que fue sometido ante el descubrimiento de su inclinación sexual por los hombres, Koumei señaló que era apropiado contar con su colaboración aun cuando su pensamiento inocente e incluso palabras fueran infantiles.

"Realmente es un idiota", pensó al recordar cuando se conocieron en Magnostadt. Lo creía un idealista e ingenuo, pero había visto algo especial en Alibaba que podía usar para manejar a Balbadd de manera eficiente. Por ahora, él solo sería un peón más bajo su dominio.

Cruzó uno de los salones tras bajar las escaleras y, al pasar por un corredor que daba hacia la terraza posterior del palacio, atisbó una silueta apoyada contra el barandal. Al detenerse y verla con detención, descubrió que se trataba de Alibaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí todavía? —preguntó de pronto, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Contrariado, avanzó hacia él y lo sujetó de un brazo—. Oye, responde. Te estoy hablando.

Al voltearlo con brusquedad, descubrió que Alibaba se secaba desesperadamente el rostro, intentando ocultar rastros visibles de llanto.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó—. No me digas que aún insistes en querer recuperar tu tierra y por eso lloras.

Alibaba lo acuchilló con la mirada y le dio la espalda rápidamente, pero Kouen pudo ver dolor en sus ojos. Un dolor que no parecía ser causado por alguna herida física. Había alcanzado a ver algo más en ellos y lo desconcertó.

—No es eso —respondió Alibaba, conteniendo el quiebre de su voz.

—¿Entonces?

Alibaba giró con temblorosa lentitud. Desde su discusión con Sinbad había pasado parte del día en aquel balcón, cuestionándose si su relación tenía sentido y si sería capaz de soportar el dolor que le oprimía el pecho al entender que, para Sinbad, él era algo meramente desechable.

Sus miradas se encontraron y algo incómodo se agitó dentro de Kouen. Alibaba estaba frente a él, a escasa distancia, con el rostro inclinado hacia arriba, sintiéndose inexplicablemente atrapado por sus grandes y expresivos ojos color ámbar.

—Yo... tomé una decisión —le oyó decir.

—Te escucho. —Kouen se cruzó de brazos y retrocedió lo suficiente para alejar cualquier sensación extraña de su cuerpo.

—Seré tu mano derecha —dijo Alibaba con firmeza y sin una cuota de vacilación—. Me convertiré en tu aliado. Cortaré mis lazos con Sindria y te juraré lealtad.

Alibaba no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto pero, por su Balbadd, y por su propio corazón, cedería al _chantaje_ de Ren Kouen y alzaría su espada contra la Alianza de los 7 mares y Sinbad.

...Continuará...


	2. Capítulo 2: Imagen equivocada

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 2 —**

 **Imagen equivocada**

Alibaba no pudo dormir. Después de contarle a Kouen su decisión de convertirse en su mano derecha y aliarse al Imperio, fue instalado en uno de los dormitorios del palacio. Su intención, tras la charla, era recluirse en silencio el resto de la noche y dormir, pero solo consiguió ver el amanecer desde la ventana de su dormitorio, pensando en lo que significaría este nuevo cambio en su vida. Y es que desde que conoció a Aladdin y conquistado la celda de Amon, en Qishan, se había visto enfrentado a constantes e inesperados cambios, llegando a cuestionar en más de una ocasión si el camino que había elegido era el correcto.

"Por eso terminé aquí", pensó luego del viaje que hizo su mente al recorrer cada escenario por el que había pasado hasta ahora.

No estaba realmente seguro si era obra del destino. Aladdin le había mencionado en una ocasión que todo ocurría por algo, y que las personas, si bien nacían con un destino, este podía ser cambiado. Uno tenía las herramientas para forjarse su propio destino, y Alibaba quería creer que así era. Su vida no había sido sencilla, pero se esforzaba día a día para salir adelante y sobreponerse a cualquier adversidad, por más difícil que fuera. Sin embargo, la impotencia de ver el país en el que había nacido y que había jurado proteger en manos de alguien más, le hacían cuestionar sus elecciones y si su destino era ver arruinada su lucha y sacrificios. Sabía que debía pelear, que no debía rendirse ni ceder a la voluntad de otros, pero el temor y las inseguridades frenaban cualquier intento. Sabía también que actuar con imprudencia frente a alguien tan poderoso como el Imperio Kou era poner en riesgo no solo a los habitantes de Balbadd, porque si daba un solo paso en falso, lo lamentaría tanto como la muerte de Kassim.

Todo aquello no le permitió relajase en la mullida cama a su disposición. Vio las luces del alba tocar las altas montañas de Balbadd y suspiró resignado ante el nuevo día que iniciaba. Su preocupación principal ahora era enfrentar a sus amigos, quienes juraron servirle y seguirle incondicionalmente. Tenía que hablar con ellos y contarles la verdad, ¿pero cómo decirles que había cedido al chantaje de Kouen y rompería sus lazos con Sindria sin decepcionarlos?

Abrumado y alicaído, dejó su dormitorio con la intención de ir al hotel donde se encontraba Morgiana y los demás. No quería prolongar lo inevitable ni seguir pensando en nada, incluso pensar en Sinbad resultaba incómodo, porque aunque sus sentimientos por él seguían tan intactos como cuando dejó Sindria, la desilusión tras haber hablado con él no lo dejaba tranquilo; permanecía ahí, lastimándolo, hiriéndolo.

Al bajar las escaleras divisó a Kouen y un grupo de soldados; al parecer les daba instrucciones. A su lado, Koumei bostezaba con pereza. Quiso pasar de largo sin ser notado, pero la voz de Kouen, llamándolo, frustró su fallido intento.

—¿Adónde ibas?

Los soldados se retiraron y Alibaba se acercó cauteloso.

—Pensaba ir al hotel donde se encuentran mis amigos.

—Deja eso para después, tenemos que trabajar.

—¿Eh? ¿Tan temprano? —cuestionó Alibaba.

—No eres un invitado ni tampoco un príncipe al cual mimar —le aclaró Kouen—. Tienes trabajo que hacer.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar tal insulto, Alibaba miró casualmente a Koumei, que lucía ajeno a la conversación. Su somnolencia era casi contagiosa.

—Vamos. —Kouen lo sacó de sus pensamientos y a regañadientes lo siguió en silencio, pensando en el minuto oportuno para ver a sus amigos y explicarles la situación.

Cruzaron las puertas del mismo salón donde charlaron ayer y, en esta ocasión, los miembros del consejo real y contenedores familiares de Kouen y Koumei aguardaban sentados alrededor de la rectangular mesa.

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —exclamó uno de los ancianos del consejo al ver a Alibaba de pie atrás de Kouen. Era el mismo anciano que lo sermoneó por no mostrar respetos al emperador del Imperio.

—Escuchen todos —dijo Kouen con autoridad—. A partir de ahora él ya no es más un intruso ni un aliado de Sindria. Alibaba Saluja decidió volverse un aliado del Imperio y también será mi mano derecha. Se convertirá en un general del Imperio y contraerá matrimonio con una de las princesas de la familia imperial Ren. Así que deben tratarlo con respeto.

Los miembros del consejo miraban perplejos a Alibaba, que aguardaba callado y con las manos crispadas por el sentimiento de frustración que le atenazaba el pecho al escuchar esas palabras sin poder hacer nada para callarlas. Él no había decidido nada, él había sido descaradamente chantajeado y forzado a acatar por el bien de Balbadd. Miró a Kouen y los deseos de golpearlo cruzaron por su mente.

—Ahora, comenzaremos con la reunión.

—Aguarde mi señor —dijo el anciano que amonestó a Alibaba el día de ayer—. Este niño es un miembro de la familia real Saluja, no podemos aceptarlo. Por más puro que sea su linaje, no está capacitado para formar parte de la familia imperial Ren. ¡Además es aliado de Sindria! ¡Podría traicionarnos!

—Lo mejor es que se vaya. Este ya no es su reino. ¡No merece estar aquí! —exclamó otro de los ancianos, mirando a Alibaba con desprecio.

—Ya les dije, él cortó sus lazos con Sindria —insistió Kouen—. Servirá al Imperio.

—¡Pero señor! ¡¿Qué tal si nos traiciona?!

—Simple: será ejecutado. Ahora iniciemos la reunión. —Kouen ya se estaba fastidiando. Tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa y contó mentalmente para no perder la paciencia. Si bien los miembros del consejo eran vitales para el buen funcionamiento del Imperio, tenerlos gritoneando todo el tiempo y cuestionando sus decisiones era algo que no soportaba.

—¡Aun así no podemos permitirlo! ¡Sea razonable! —chilló otro de los ancianos del consejo—. ¡Es un peligro que él esté aquí!

—¿A qué le tiene miedo? —soltó Alibaba. Suficiente había tenido con guardar silencio—. Aunque ya no sea un príncipe mantengo mi palabra, y si juré servir a este Imperio, lo haré hasta que personas como usted dejen de desconfiar y quejarse.

—¡¿C-Cómo te atreves?!

Kouen miró con sorpresa la determinación de Alibaba. Esperaba que se mantuviera en silencio, opacado y amilanado por el desprecio e insultos de los altos miembros del consejo, pero así como ayer, él había sido capaz de callarlos, demostrando quién era y a quién se enfrentaban. Sus labios esgrimieron una sutil sonrisa y continuó observándolo de manera contemplativa al ver que Alibaba era alguien en quien se podía confiar, y que no se arrepentía de haberlo elegido para que formara parte de su equipo.

.

.

.

Durante la reunión, que se extendió por dos horas, Alibaba intentó concentrarse y opinar apropiadamente cuando tenía la oportunidad para demostrar que había dado su palabra, pero las miradas despectivas de los miembros del consejo y sus comentarios desdeñosos contra sus palabras no le dejaron tranquilo, viéndose obligado a permanecer callado para evitar discusiones. Cuando finalmente los ancianos se retiraron, se dejó caer agotado contra el respaldo de su silla, notando un dolor punzante en las sienes. Era agotador lidiar con ese tipo de personas, y más cuando estas no lo aceptaban.

—Para ser tu primera reunión no lo hiciste nada mal —dijo Kouen—. Creí que te echarías encima de ellos cada vez que te refutaban o hacían callar.

Alibaba se encogió de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a la situación, pero lo cierto era que en más de una ocasión pensó en golpear a esos viejos que no lo dejaban tranquilo. Si tenía que pasar por eso cada vez que asistiera a una reunión, terminaría asesinándolos o volviéndose loco.

—Puedo defenderme de otras maneras —contestó.

—Es interesante la manera en la que respondes —dijo Koumei, que había permanecido sentado frente a Alibaba, observando de cuando en cuando las miradas que cruzaba con Kouen. Aun no lograba acostumbrarse a su presencia en el palacio. Le parecía innecesaria si consideraba sus pocas capacidades como líder, aun cuando poseyera en su forma de pensar algo diferente y esencial para gobernar Balbadd. Y si Kouen había decidido tenerlo a su lado, debía acatar porque confiaba en su criterio.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Kouen—. ¿Ya tienes una propuesta para mejorar a Balbadd?

Alibaba negó instantáneamente. Anoche, después de hablar con Kouen, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello. Su mente había permanecido demasiado ocupada, lo suficiente como para no dejarlo dormir.

—Aún no —respondió—. Necesito un par de días.

—Para mañana —ordenó Kouen.

—¡Necesito más tiempo! —exclamó Alibaba.

—Se supone que tienes que pensar en lo que necesita Balbadd para mejorar su situación, y tienes que asegurarte que nos agrade tu proposición, de lo contrario tendrás que hacer algo mejor.

—Por lo mismo, necesito ver qué hace falta. Apenas ayer me impusieron esa condición.

—Lo hace ver como una condena a muerte —dijo Koumei—. Pero está bien, si necesita tiempo, significa que seremos más exigentes.

Alibaba se mordisqueó el labio y tensó el cuerpo.

—Está bien. Pero necesito salir del palacio para investigar lo que hace falta.

—Descuide, no es un prisionero. Puede caminar libremente por Balbadd —dijo Koumei.

—Pero antes tengo que hablar con mis amigos. Ellos deben saber lo que está pasando.

Kouen no se opuso. En el fondo sabía que Alibaba tenía razón, y que sus camaradas merecían y debían saber la decisión que había tomado.

Un soldado llamó a Koumei y él se retiró del salón. Alibaba quiso imitarle; no deseaba permanecer en una misma habitación con Kouen por mucho rato. Dejó su silla y caminó de manera diligente hacia la puerta, pero apenas puso la mano en el pomo, la urgencia de preguntarle algo le asaltó. Desde que lo conociera, incluso mucho antes de ello, había tenido una duda, y ahora era la oportunidad de aclararla aun cuando no deseara estar cerca de él por tanto tiempo. Dos horas habían sido más que suficientes.

Dio media vuelta y lo observó en silencio, intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para iniciar la conversación. Kouen no tardó en sentir su mirada y lo encaró.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué quieres?

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarle —dijo Alibaba, apresurándose en ordenar sus ideas—, y dependerá de su respuesta que seguiré adelante con esto y me convertiré en aliado del Imperio.

—¿De qué hablas?

Alibaba dejó la puerta y caminó hacia él, salvaguardando una distancia relativamente prudente, por si tenía la necesidad de salir arrancando.

—Ustedes... ¿son aliados de Al Thamen? ¿O el emperador del Imperio es camarada de Al Thamen y está aliado con ellos?

Kouen lo vio fijamente.

—"Aliados", ¿eh? —Apartó la mirada y la dirigió hacia la ventana del salón, casi de manera reflexiva. —No es así —respondió—, son parte del Imperio Kou, una parte de mi cuerpo.

—¿Una parte de su... cuerpo? —Alibaba repitió sin entender realmente a lo que se refería, y tuvo miedo de preguntar.

—Alibaba. —Esta vez Kouen volteó a verle. —¿Confías en las personas de Balbadd? ¿Piensas que todas las personas del país que gobiernas son puras y nunca te traicionarán? Esa clase de país no existe. Ni siquiera puedes confiar en tus propios subordinados en una organización que se ha expandido tanto.

—¿Está diciendo que no confía en nadie?

Kouen hizo un ligero movimiento con la cabeza.

—No necesariamente. Confío en mis hermanos. No me gustan las peleas entre hermanos. Por eso me siento culpable hacia Hakuryuu.

Alibaba lo miró sorprendido. No esperaba saber los pensamientos de Kouen respecto a Hakuryuu, mucho menos enterarse que su conciencia le hacía sentir culpable. No parecía ser ese tipo de persona. Pudo ver algo en su expresión que hablaba con sinceridad. ¿Por qué habría de mentirle? Hasta ahora, Kouen había demostrado ser alguien demasiado directo como para tener esa clase de actitudes intrigantes y falsas.

—El emperador Hakutoku fue un gran rey. Incluso siento envidia hacia Hakuryuu, que nació como su hijo. Pero no le permitiré convertirse en rey.

—¿No se lo permitirá? —preguntó Alibaba, confundido—. ¿Qué quiere decir?

Kouen volvió la vista a la ventana y se cruzó de brazos.

—Él es un contenedor de rey incapaz de tragarse su odio.

Alibaba no se sintió capaz de contradecir tales palabras. Hakuryuu había demostrado tener un gran odio guardado. La muerte de sus hermanos y el desprecio hacia su madre y Al Thamen lo convirtieron en un recipiente colmado resentimiento, incapaz de razonar y tomar un camino limpio y justo. Alibaba ya lo intuía, al punto de temer no reconocerlo cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

Kouen dejó repentinamente la silla en la que descansaba y terminó con la distancia que Alibaba había establecido. Sus miradas se encontraron, y los latidos del corazón de Alibaba se aceleraron de manera extraña. Desconocía el motivo, pero veía algo en los ojos de Kouen que llamaban poderosamente su atención. Tal vez era un brillo distinto al que al principio, cuando se conocieron, no había notado. Ahora, de cerca y en la intimidad de la habitación, apreciaba un aire nostálgico y profundo en ellos, capaz de llevarle a cuestionar la imagen que tenía de Kouen.

—Alibaba, un día, cuando Balbadd se vuelva tuyo, no debes tratar de deshacerte de todas las personas que odies, ni de las cosas que pienses que son repulsivas. Eso no tiene fin. Sin intentas deshacerte de ellos, probablemente no quedará ni una sola persona en tu país. Por eso yo protegeré mi país sin importar cuánto tenga que ensuciarme las manos.

—¡¿Proteger?! —exclamó Alibaba sin entender—. ¡¿De quién?! ¡¿Y qué quiere decir con ensuciarse las manos?! —Al repetir esas palabras recordó las de Sinbad, y una punzada le atravesó el pecho.

—Estoy construyendo un nido en mi cuerpo —confesó Kouen. De pronto su expresión se tornó sombría, estremeciendo la piel de Alibaba—. Un nido en el que guardo la fuerza de monstruos, sin importar qué tan repulsivos son. Convertiré ese monstruo en mi arma, y continuaré yendo hacia adelante.

Alibaba estaba perplejo. Kouen no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Cada cosa que decía y hacía reflejaba una convicción que él difícilmente tenía. Al igual que Sinbad, Kouen era capaz de utilizar cualquier método con tal de proteger a su país. Estaban dispuestos a sacrificarse sin importar qué pasara con ellos. Y al ver eso, Alibaba se sintió pequeño e inútil. Él solo contaba con su contenedor metálico, y frente a tal diferencia de fuerzas y determinación era un candidato a rey inútil, que distaba mucho con Kouen y Sinbad. ¿Qué se necesitaba además de un contenedor para ser un buen rey? ¿Acaso lo que él había logrado no era suficiente?

"Aladdin, no entiendo", pensó abrumado.

.

.

.

Morgiana revolvía su desayuno, esparciéndolo en el plato sin intenciones de probarlo. Lucía desanimada y más callada de lo habitual, lo que llamó la atención de sus compañeros que se encontraban alrededor de ella compartiendo el desayuno que les sirvió el hotel como invitados "especiales".

—¿Qué ocurre, Morgiana? —preguntó Toto al verla con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su plato.

—Alibaba no llegó anoche. Fui a verlo esta mañana a su habitación y su cama estaba intacta.

—Tal vez se levantó temprano.

Morgiana negó con la cabeza.

—Anoche no lo escuché llegar. Quería saber qué había charlado en la reunión que tuvo con Ren Kouen, pero no regresó.

—Tal vez siga en el palacio —dijo Olba, sumándose a la conversación.

Las puertas del comedor donde se encontraban fueron abiertas, y Alibaba cruzó por ellas.

—¡Alibaba! —exclamaron al verle.

—Hola —saludó.

—Vaya, y nosotros aquí pensando que te habían secuestrado y torturado —bromeó Olba.

Todos se soltaron a reír, pero Morgiana observó la expresión de Alibaba y supo que algo no andaba bien.

—¿Al final de qué hablaron tú y Kouen? —preguntó Olba—. ¿Te devolverá Balbadd?

Alibaba no sabía qué contestar. Había dejado el palacio y regresado al hotel con la intención de hablar con sus amigos, pero las palabras no las lograba formar debidamente y morían en su garganta. Aun así, estaba dispuesto a no prolongar por más tiempo la situación.

Dio un paso al frente y se paró frente a la mesa que abarcaba el centro de la espaciosa habitación.

—Hay... algo de lo que tengo que hablar con ustedes. Lo más seguro es que después de esto desechen la idea de ser mis contenedores familiares, e incluso se decepcionen de mí, pero es algo que tuve que hacer.

—Habla ya de una vez, Alibaba —dijo Olba.

—Me volveré subordinado de Ren Kouen.

—¡¿Qué?! —Todos se asombraron.

—Cortaré mis lazos con Sindria, renunciaré a mis derechos familiares en Balbadd y entraré a la familia Ren. Eso significa que dado el momento, tendré que pelar con mi contenedor como subordinado de Ren Kouen.

Olba golpeó la mesa con las palmas y saltó de manera enérgica de la silla en la que se encontraba.

—Espera, ¿realmente estás bien con eso? —preguntó, acercándosele—. Escuchamos toda la historia cuando estuvimos en Sindria. El Imperio Kou te quitó Balbadd, y Ren Kouen es su jefe, ¿cierto? ¡Tu familia fue exiliada debido a la intromisión del Imperio! ¡¿Y aun así vas a volverte subordinado de la familia del enemigo?! ¡¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?!

—Debo hacerlo.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué te obliga a hacerlo?! ¡Podemos luchar para recuperar Balbadd!

—No —le interrumpió Alibaba con seriedad—. Ya no quiero más guerra en este país.

—¿Entonces estás bien que el Imperio Kou tome el control de Balbadd? ¿No te molesta?

—En realidad... es muy molesto. Estoy molesto. No quiero hacerlo, pero no tengo otra alternativa. Por un lado están mi desagrado personal, pero no puedo poner en riesgo la paz de Balbadd por mis inseguridades y debilidades. Si enfrento a Kouen y a su ejército, solo será para que los habitantes de Balbadd vuelvan a sufrir. Por lo tanto, si tengo que impedir que Balbadd nuevamente se vea envuelta en una guerra, no importa de qué lado tenga que estar. Es por eso que estoy dispuesto a unirme al Imperio, no importa a qué precio, pero debo hacerlo.

—¡Pero!

Toto detuvo a Olba.

—Sería bueno que llegara el día en que entiendas las cosas que dice Alibaba.

Olba guardó silencio, observando a Alibaba. Trataba de ponerse en su lugar, de entender porqué había tomado esa decisión. Tal vez le tomaría tiempo entenderlo, pero cual fuera su decisión, lo apoyaría y permanecería a su lado.

.

.

.

Alibaba regresó al palacio con una extraña y poco agradable sensación. Durante su encuentro con sus amigos y las posteriores explicaciones de lo que sucedería a partir de ahora, Morgiana no le había quitado los ojos de encima. Tal vez estaba molesta, pero tuvo miedo de preguntarle en ese momento. Demasiados cambios en su vida le habían impedido hablar de frente con ella y escuchar lo que tenía que decir sobre su decisión, si es que en realidad quería decirle algo. Ella era demasiado racional, lo suficiente para hacerle ver sus errores y decirle que su decisión era estúpida, y que de seguir adelante con ella lo abandonaría.

Subió las escaleras centrales y allí se detuvo. Contempló la decoración de la madera del barandal, observó los murales que decoraban las paredes, reparó en el bordado de la alfombra de los escalones, en los jarrones que había en el pasillo central y el vestuario de los guardias. Todo era tan distinto a sus años en el palacio, cuando su padre vivía, que se sentía un intruso, al grado de temer caminar con soltura por el lugar. Las personas no dejaban de mirarlo como un extraño en el palacio que ahora pertenecía a la familia Ren. Quería salir de allí, dar media vuelta y coger un barco de regreso a Sindria, pero hacerlo no conseguiría nada; solo demostrar que era un cobarde, y que su palabra no valía nada.

Recordó su deber ahora como mano derecha de Kouen, y las condiciones que debía cumplir. Y con ese pensamiento en mente dio media vuelta y dejó el palacio para recorrer las calles de Balbadd y así descubrir aquello que hacía falta para mejorar la ciudad y la calidad de vida en ella. Sabía que no sería sencillo convencer a Koumei de sus propuestas; seguro las rechazaría todas y cada una de ellas, pero se esmeraría en crear la mejor y la más convincente para darle a los habitantes de Balbadd la vida que merecían.

Tras cubrir su cabeza y salir del palacio, observó una vez más el cambio radical del país en el creció. Todos vestidos iguales, todos callados, sometidos, condenados a un futuro que no querían. Luego estaban los esclavos. Balbadd nunca aprobó la esclavitud, y ver ahora su país permitiéndolo era algo que revolvía sus entrañas al punto de querer gritar y golpear a todo aquel que estuviera a favor. Él había luchado para terminar con esa clase de injusticias que habían arrastrado a Balbadd al golpe de estado. Los que tenían una buena vida a costa de la de los demás había sido el detonante para generar un cambio, pero lo que había frente a sus ojos no era lo que esperaba.

Caminó sin un rumbo específico por las calles del centro, tratando de notar algo que hiciera falta. Al llegar a la plaza recordó al niño que fue arrollado ayer por una carreta y quiso buscarlo. Ignoraba dónde y cómo. Intentó con algunos esclavos que encontró, pero estos ni siquiera le miraban a los ojos.

—Por favor, necesito que me digan si saben algo. Es importante.

No hubo caso; los esclavos tenían prohibido hablar a menos que un soldado presente se los permitiera. Pero solo hubo uno, que reconoció a Alibaba bajo la tela blanca que cubría su cabeza y rostro, que pudo indicarle dónde se encontraba aquel niño.

Alibaba le agradeció y se adentró por unos callejones apartados del centro. Le tomó solo unos cuantos minutos encontrarse con una serie de departamentos separados por estrechos pasajes que albergaban en cada uno veinte habitaciones. Poseían la misma arquitectura propia del Imperio Kou, pero con la diferencia que cada sección permanecía custodiado por un guardia.

—No puede pasar. —Fue la respuesta del soldado a cargo del bloque donde se encontraba el niño.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó Alibaba.

—No se permite la entrada de personas ajenas a los esclavos y miembros del ejército.

—Pero vengo a hacer una visita, nada más.

—Lo siento. —El soldado negó sin mostrar la más mínima intención de ceder.

—¿Qué necesito para que me deje pasar?

—La autorización del gobernante.

Alibaba cerró los puños con fuerza. Si dejaba que un simple guardia le impidiera el paso, qué podía esperar en el futuro. Era en estos momentos cuando debía usar su nuevo título para conseguir lo que quería, aun cuando tuviera que mentir un poco.

Se retiró la tela de la cabeza y reveló su identidad, llamando la atención de quienes se encontraban en el lugar.

—Soy Alibaba Saluja, tercer príncipe de Balbadd y miembro oficial del Imperio Kou. Estoy aquí en representación del comandante general Ren Kouen, que me autorizó realizar un informe sobre la calidad de vida de los esclavos. Si desea oponerse a su voluntad, hágalo, pero ambos sabemos que no será grato hacerle enfadar.

El soldado tragó duro y se hizo a un lado rápidamente. Kouen jamás había pedido tal informe, pero Alibaba no tenía tiempo para buscar autorizaciones que no consideraba necesaria. Llegó hasta la habitación donde se encontraba el niño y se alegró de saber que se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente.

La madre, arrodillada en el suelo ante Alibaba, lloraba agradeciéndole por haber salvado la vida de su hijo.

—Por favor, levántese, no tiene que hacer eso —pidió Alibaba, abrumado por su reacción.

—Mi pequeño hubiera muerto de no ser porque usted intervino —dijo la mujer, pasando por alto la prohibición de hablar frente a un miembro del palacio. Necesitaba tanto expresar su gratitud, que guardar silencio hubiera sido una falta de respeto a la persona que salvó de morir a su hijo—. Nosotros sabemos lo que hizo por este país y lo que el Imperio ha hecho. Aunque seamos esclavos, nosotros creemos que usted algún día logrará darle a Balbadd lo que necesita y merece, al igual que nosotros: libertad.

Alibaba no se sintió capaz de responder. Las palabras de la sollozante mujer habían generado algo en su pecho, como si hubiera removido algo que permanecía quieto y en silencio. La existencia de esclavos, no solo en Balbadd, era algo inaceptable. Los seres humanos no nacían para someterse a los deseos y dominios de otros. Tenían derechos, libertad y la voluntad de pensar por sí mismo.

Tras despedirse, asegurando que volvería para saber del pequeño, regresó al palacio con la intención de comenzar a trabajar en la propuesta impuesta para su ingreso al Imperio. Lo que había visto era suficiente parar enfocar sus fuerzas en ella y convencer a Koumei de aprobarla. No estaba seguro de lograrlo; Koumei parecía alguien complicado aun cuando mostrara esa apariencia despreocupada y aletargada.

—Alibaba.

El llamado repentino de Morgiana desde las escaleras del palacio, en las afueras, lo detuvo a medio camino, mas no se atrevió a voltear; solo permaneció de pie, dándole la espalda con la idea de comenzar su trabajo en mente.

—Alibaba, tenemos que hablar —dijo ella.

—Ahora no, Morgiana —respondió Alibaba sin volverse—. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer.

—¿Más importante que escucharme por un minuto?

Alibaba sabía lo que Morgiana venía a decir, y no quería escucharla. No podía aceptar que ella lo abandonara por decepcionarse de su comportamiento. No lo soportaría, mucho menos ahora que se sentía tan solo. La necesitaba cerca aun cuando no se atreviera a verla a la cara —al menos por ahora—, porque sentía que de alguna manera su presencia mantenía el recuerdo que tenía de Sinbad.

Kouen, que en ese momento dejaba el palacio para asistir a una reunión, apareció en su campo visual y se sintió extrañamente aliviado. Caminó rápidamente hacia él y se paró a su lado.

—Verás... tengo que trabajar, Morgiana. Ya sabes, soy la mano derecha del gobernante de Balbadd. ¿Verdad, señor? —dijo, mirando a Kouen para que siguiera el hilo de la conversación.

—¿Ah? —Kouen no entendió a qué estaba jugando.

—Quisiera quedarme a charlar contigo, pero ya vamos de salida. —Tiró del brazo de Kouen, sin darse cuenta de ello, y bajaron hasta el carruaje que esperaba por Kouen al final de las escaleras.

Una vez que subieron y partieron, Alibaba liberó un profundo suspiro, ignorando que su actitud había pillado desprevenido a Kouen.

—¿Se puede saber qué fue eso?

Alibaba vio a Kouen y solo ahí se dio cuenta lo que había hecho, víctima de la desesperación y temor de que Morgiana lo dejara.

—¡Lo lamento! —exclamó—, actué sin pensar.

—Eso no tienes que decírmelo —dijo Kouen, cruzándose de brazos—. Lo que quiero saber es por qué lo hiciste.

Con abrumo, Alibaba bajó la mirada y la clavó en sus puños fuertemente cerrados sobre sus piernas.

—No quiero que Morgiana se vaya —confesó.

—¿De qué hablas? —Kouen ignoraba la estrecha cercanía que había entre Morgiana y Alibaba, por lo que no comprendía su actitud tan precipitada y ridícula.

—Ella quiere dejarme por haber elegido ser aliado del Imperio. Y no quiero que se vaya.

—Si quiere hacerlo es su decisión —dijo Kouen—. No puedes forzarla a quedarse solo porque tú lo deseas.

—Lo sé. —Alibaba sintió que se hundía en el asiento del carruaje. —Por eso no me atrevo a enfrentarla, porque si hablo con ella no seré capaz de retenerla.

—¿Y ella dijo que te abandonaría?

Alibaba negó.

—Aun no, pero sé que lo hará.

—Entonces lo supones.

Con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, Alibaba asintió.

Kouen resopló contrariado.

—En verdad eres un tonto.

—¡No soy un tonto! —exclamó Alibaba, alzando el rostro de manera enérgica.

—Sacas conclusiones ridículas y me involucras en ellas. Actúa como un buen maestro para tu contenedor y asume la responsabilidad de tus actos.

—Pero... —Alibaba intentó contestarle.

—Escucha, si ella es tan importante para ti, el sentimiento debe ser mutuo. —Kouen miró por la ventana del carruaje. —Dudo mucho que quiera abandonarte, pero si eso es lo que crees, tarde o temprano tendrás que enfrentarla, ¿o piensas usarme de excusa cada vez que ella se te acerque?

Un brillo de tristeza cruzó los ojos de Alibaba, y volvió a negar abrumado.

—Entonces habla con ella —dijo Kouen.

—No me atrevo. —El temor de Alibaba parecía más grande que su juicio.

Con una mueca de burla, Kouen soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—Sabía que eras un cobarde, pero no a tales extremos.

—¡No soy un cobarde! —aclaró Alibaba visiblemente ofendido—. Es solo que... —Guardó silencio y volvió a esquivar la mirada. ¿Cómo decirle a alguien como Kouen, con quien no tenía ninguna confianza, que parte de su temor de perder a Morgiana era por el recuerdo que le generaba de Sinbad y sus días en Sindria? Cualquier cosa que lo recordara lo necesitaba para sentir que aún nada estaba perdido entre los dos.

—No necesitas contarme si no lo deseas —dijo Kouen al notar su reacción—. No somos amigos para tener tal confianza, solo me interesa que cumplas con tus responsabilidades.

—Lo sé —asintió.

—Bien.

Alibaba miró a los costados al percatarse que el carruaje se movía, y se atrevió a preguntar:

—¿Adónde vamos?

—Corrección —dijo Kouen—: Adónde voy yo.

—¿Qué?

—Bájate, no te necesito por ahora. Me interesa que cumplas con la primera condición que se te impuso.

Alibaba no replicó; entendía su deber, y era el que quería cumplir antes que Morgiana lo encontrara. Bajó el carruaje y este retomó la marcha, y, al verlo alejarse y perderse entre los renovados edificios de Balbadd, se dio cuenta que la plática con Kouen le había hecho bien, y que, lejos de perturbarlo o incomodarlo, lo había aliviado.

Dio media vuelta y regresó al palacio, esperando aplicar el consejo de Kouen. Sin embargo no lo logró. Con el correr de los días, cada vez que Morgiana intentaba acercársele, la evitaba con alguna excusa. Solo su encierro diario en la biblioteca lo libraba y sus viajes a la ciudad para hacer sus investigaciones para su propuesta, dándole algo más de tiempo para aceptar que perdería a Morgiana, y con ella un vínculo a los recuerdos de Sinbad.

Pasada la medianoche del sexto día, desde que aceptara aliarse con el Imperio Kou, aún permanecía en la biblioteca terminando de redactar el informe que presentaría a Koumei mañana por la mañana. Llevaba trabajando sin descanso desde el alba. Sobre la mesa había desparramado extensos pergaminos y papeles que solo él entendía, mapas con la geografía de Balbadd y algunos platos con frutas que apenas probaba para no romper su concentración.

Revisaba uno de los documentos de la nueva constitución de Balbadd cuando escuchó el rechinar de la puerta tras él. Sabía de quién se trataba, por lo que no se molestó en voltear.

—Aún aquí. —La voz de Kouen llegó a sus oídos.

—Sí, tengo que terminar esto para mañana. —Alibaba ni siquiera había apartado la mirada del informe en el que había comenzado a escribir.

—Nada mal para un pequeño príncipe. —Kouen pasó por su lado, extrajo un pergamino de uno de los estantes y tomó asiento a un costado de la mesa.

La rutina que él seguía diariamente no parecía alterar el trabajo de Alibaba. Desde la primera noche que había comenzado a trabajar, supo que Kouen solía visitar la biblioteca para leer un poco antes de irse a dormir. Ambos procuraban respetar sus espacios y no interrumpirse. Solo un cruce de miradas y un pequeño intercambio de palabras de vez en cuando era lo que rompía el silencio que ellos establecían para mantener la armonía en el lugar.

—Aunque tu desorden deja mucho que desear. —Kouen observó el desparramo de textos y documentos sobre la mesa que no le dejaba espacio para los suyos.

—Oh, en seguida ordeno —dijo Alibaba con la intención de levantarse.

—Olvídalo. —Kouen le atajó mientras desenrollaba su pergamino. —Procura terminar eso. No queremos errores.

Alibaba asintió y retomó su trabajo. Tras unos minutos en silencio, Kouen se distrajo de su lectura al observarlo con disimulo. Le llamaba la atención la forma en la que Alibaba se esmeraba por cumplir aun cuando fuera una obligación. Parecía disfrutarlo por el entusiasmo que mostraba, y se preguntó si era así en todo lo que hacía.

Emitiendo un pequeño quejido, Alibaba trató de relajarse con suaves movimientos de hombros y cuello. Kouen no perdió detalle de eso.

—Hoy me enteré de algo —dijo, obligándose a apartar la mirada de Alibaba. No se sentía cómodo observándole. Llevaba días haciéndolo y sentía que cruzaba una línea que no deseaba. Cada vez que veía a sus ojos, o contemplaba la forma de sus labios y el movimiento de su cuerpo, incluso el color de su cabello, experimentaba un vértigo en la boca del estómago que subía hasta su pecho, como si cayera repentinamente a un profundo abismo del que no podía salir.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Alibaba con los ojos cerrados sin dejar de mover sus hombros.

—Me llegó un extraño reporte, acerca de un príncipe que dijo haber sido enviado al sector de esclavos por ordenanza del gobernador de Balbadd. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

Alibaba tensó el cuerpo y su expresión se tornó pálida y espantada. Por estar tan sumido en su trabajo, había olvidado aquel asunto.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo en aquel lugar? —preguntó Kouen.

—Fui a visitar un niño que fue arrollado el día que nos reunimos. Quería saber cómo se encontraba —respondió, mirándole con algo de culpa.

—No había necesidad de hacerlo. —Kouen no pareció sorprendido. —Nos aseguramos que todas las personas, incluyendo los esclavos, tengan la atención necesaria.

—Pero ese día nadie fue capaz de ayudarlo —explicó Alibaba con el rostro serio y la mirada dura, como si quisiera recriminarlo por aquel evento—. Lo dejaron tirado en medio de la calle, esperando que muriera. Si no lo hubiera atendido y pedido que lo viera un doctor, él habría...

Kouen retomó su lectura.

—Créeme que se hubiera salvado con o sin tu ayuda.

—¿Por qué está tan seguro? —El tono de Alibaba sonó visiblemente incrédulo.

Sin mirarle, Kouen respondió.

—Porque no permito que nadie bajo mi gobierno padezca algún problema o sufrimiento, incluso si son esclavos.

Alibaba se sorprendió, y vio que los ojos de Kouen reflejaban una seguridad que difícilmente podía ignorar y cuestionar. Él hablaba con una seriedad y convicción que hacía imposible dudar de sus palabras.

—¿Aún sigues sin hablarle a tu amiga? —le oyó decir de pronto.

Con un gesto casual y esquivo, Alibaba rompió el contacto visual que brevemente habían establecido y trató de continuar su trabajo, aunque su concentración se había alterado.

—No. —Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a escribir en su pergamino. —No he tenido tiempo.

—¿No has tenido o no has querido hacerte el tiempo? —Kouen lucía decepcionado. —¿Hasta cuándo más seguirás evadiéndola?

Alibaba negó con la cabeza, mirándole fugazmente.

—Por ahora estoy concentrado en esto. Con mi cabeza más despejada le hablaré.

—Me parece bien —dijo Kouen—, porque es lamentable que trates así a alguien que estimas tanto. Y más si se trata de tu contenedor familiar.

Alibaba asintió y continuó trabajando, pero se detuvo para observar a Kouen. Lo miró de manera contemplativa, confirmando una vez más que ese aire imponente y avasallador que rodeaba a Kouen no era solo una sensación que percibía cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

—¿Sabe? —dijo—. Estuve equivocado todo este tiempo.

Kouen dejó su lectura y lo miró.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Antes de llegar aquí lo creía un verdadero tirano, frío, cruel y despiadado, pero al ir conociéndolo un poco mejor he comenzado a ver que en realidad es una buena persona.

Alzando una ceja con cierta incredulidad, Kouen entornó la mirada y la clavó en los ojos ambarinos y cansados de Alibaba.

—¿Y debo darte las gracias por ese _cumplido_? —preguntó.

Alibaba negó y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Solo quería que lo supiera.

Kouen no replicó; solo se limitó a observar a Alibaba en silencio y con el semblante serio, pensando en lo que le había dicho y la forma que lo había hecho.

.

.

.

Alibaba sentía un agradable calor sobre su rostro. Adormilado abrió lentamente los ojos, viendo que los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban por la ventana de la biblioteca. Intentó seguir durmiendo, pero abrió nuevamente los ojos de golpe y levantó la cabeza de la mesa.

—¡¿En qué minuto me dormí?! —exclamó mientras saltaba de la silla y ordenaba rápidamente los papeles de su propuesta. Había alcanzado a terminar, pero no sabía en qué minuto se había dormido sobre los pergaminos.

Recogió todo y, antes de abandonar la biblioteca, miró fugazmente la silla que solía usar Kouen para leer. Anoche, después de la breve plática, él permaneció un rato más antes de regresar a su dormitorio, deseándole suerte para que terminara a tiempo, y que ojalá no muriera en el intento.

Salió al corredor con dirección al salón donde Koumei y Kouen se reunían todas las mañanas después de desayunar. En el camino se encontró con algunos guardias que al mirarle se reían, otros simplemente le veían sorprendidos. Ignoraba el motivo, pero le restó importancia y se concentró en repasar los argumentos que diría para convencer a Koumei. Al principio dudaba, incluso de que fuera capaz de terminar a tiempo debido a lo confundido que se sentía desde que habló con Sinbad a través de Kougyoku. Pero con el correr de los días entendió que de nada le serviría lamentarse ni mucho menos deprimirse.

"Yo también puedo ser un buen rey para los habitantes de mi país", pensó mientras cruzaba las puertas del salón y se plantaba frente Kouen y Koumei.

—Aquí está —dijo.

Kouen lo observó y Koumei soltó una pequeña risa que disimuló tras su abanico.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se ríe de mí? —Alibaba los miraba con un dejo de reproche.

—Supongo que no te has visto en un espejo.

—¿Para qué debería verme en un espejo?

Kouen se paró frente a él y alcanzó su mejilla izquierda. Alibaba sintió el calor de sus dedos tocando su piel.

—No me extraña que se hayan reído de ti por esto —dijo, mostrando la yema de sus dedos teñidos de negro.

Alibaba se frotó la mejilla y vio restos de tinta en su mano. Rápidamente se plantó frente al espejo que había en el salón y observó cómo lo que había escrito anoche lo tenía marcado en su mejilla y parte de su frente.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó, limpiándose con desesperación y vergüenza.

Kouen intentó no soltarse a reír, pero la sonrisa en sus labios no pudo contenerla.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme —dijo—. Ahora te quedas dormido sobre los pergaminos.

—Hermano. —Koumei continuaba ocultando su mueca de burla tras su abanico. —Tú también te has dormido sobre los pergaminos y los has manchado con saliva.

—Nadie pidió tu opinión —masculló Kouen. Volvió a sentarse y observó a Alibaba que no paraba de frotarse la mejilla frente al espejo—. Te esforzaste, pero no tenías que llegar a tales extremos.

—Eso da lo mismo. Léanla —dijo Alibaba sin apartar la vista de su reflejo.

Con evidente interés, Koumei tomó el primer documento y lo leyó rápidamente, mostrándose sorprendido en algunas partes del escrito.

—¿En verdad esperas que aprobemos esto? —dijo tras terminar de leer.

Ya sin rastro de su pequeña vergüenza, Alibaba se paró frente a ellos.

—Me pidieron una proposición para mejorar Balbadd, y eso lo hará.

Koumei negó y dejó la hoja sobre la mesa. Kouen la levantó y leyó.

—Te pedimos que nos dieras una propuesta para mejorar Balbadd desde un punto de vista que nos faltara. Quitar la esclavitud no es algo que mejore al país.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó Alibaba—. Balbadd nunca necesitó de esclavos, y no porque un país lo tenga significa que vaya a ser mejor, por el contrario.

—Explica tu idea —dijo Kouen tras leer el documento—. Hasta el momento no nos has convencido de nada.

—Los ciudadanos de Balbadd no son felices —dijo Alibaba—. Se supone que gobernar es darle lo mejor a los habitantes de un país, verlos felices, realizados, conformes, pero aquí no pasa eso. Solo están siendo forzados a un sistema que ustedes impusieron. Viven con miedo, reprimidos, como un rebaño forzado a caminar a voluntad de sus dueños.

—¿Y no es así como se construyen las cosas? —cuestionó Koumei—. Ya le expliqué que cuando las personas ven que existe otra clase que está por debajo de ellos, no arriesgan sus vidas en una revolución.

—La esclavitud no es la respuesta —insistió Alibaba—. A los que ustedes tienen como esclavos, pueden darles un salario.

—Eso es absurdo —dijo Koumei—. Si les damos dinero por sus servicios, estarían igualados a los habitantes de Balbadd, y estos a su vez no estarán conformes.

Se interrumpió y Alibaba intentó replicar.

—Si les damos dinero a los esclavos, significa que habría que subirle los impuestos a los habitantes de Balbadd —continuó—. ¿Estaría dispuesto a ver a los habitantes de este país quejarse por tener que dar dinero a quienes consideran inferior a ellos? No querrán hacerlo, y reclamarán por el alza de impuesto.

—Entonces ajusten el presupuesto —dijo Alibaba.

—¿Qué propones? —dijo Kouen—. ¿Esperas que dejemos de comer para darles a los demás?

Alibaba lo miró fijamente y Kouen pudo percibir un brillo intenso en sus ambarinos ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó—. Si dejaran de darse buenos banquetes en el palacio, si vendieran la mitad de los adornos de este lugar gigantesco, no habría necesidad de subirles los impuestos a los habitantes de Balbadd.

Kouen soltó una carcajada.

—Nunca dejas de sorprenderme. —Se cruzó de brazos y una mordaz sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. —¿Qué te parece si en vez de reducir nuestros "banquetes" como dices, te dejamos sin comer a ti? ¿Estarías dispuesto a dejar de comer y vivir en un techo cómodo por tu querido Balbadd?

La expresión en el rostro de Alibaba se endureció y un brillo aún más intenso apareció en sus ojos.

—Lo haría si con eso logro verlos felices. Además, no sería la primera vez que me privo de comida y un techo donde dormir.

Kouen guardó silencio. Sabía del pasado de Alibaba; se había encargado de averiguarlo detalladamente antes de mandarlo a llamar. Sabía de su época en los suburbios, privado de comodidades y alimento necesario. Tal vez por eso él tenía una visión mucho más amplia y cercana de lo que era padecer de injusticias y necesidades.

—También quiero que los habitantes de Balbadd puedan elegir sus empleos —añadió Alibaba—. No es justo forzar a las personas a trabajar en algo que no les gusta.

—Se les da la opción de cambiar después de cinco años —explicó Koumei.

—Cinco años es mucho para una persona que no es feliz. —Alibaba no estaba contento. Su expresión continuaba tensa, pero su mirada reflejaba una paciencia apenas contenida. —¿Cómo se sentiría haciendo algo que detesta todos los días durante cinco años? ¿Cómo regresaría del trabajo con su familia y la vería a la cara sabiendo que aun cuando está con ella se siente miserable? Ustedes forman un sistema tan estructurado e inflexible, que no se toman un minuto para pensar y ponerse en el lugar de una persona que está por debajo de ustedes, que no tiene el poder para cambiar su vida como quisieran, y que por lo tanto no es feliz.

Kouen se puso de pie.

—Está bien —dijo—. Haremos lo que propones. Si crees que eso servirá para cambiar a Balbadd para bien, lo implementaremos. Pero si vemos que no funciona y se genera la más mínima insinuación de rebelión, todo volverá a la normalidad, y tú te encargarás de solucionarlo, sin nosotros.

Alibaba respiró sintiendo un peso menos en el cuerpo. Confiaba en que eso traería cosas positivas a Balbadd. Incluso si tenía que vivir en la calle y privarse de comida, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo si con eso lograba que las personas de Balbadd tuvieran una mejor calidad de vida.

Koumei no vio necesidad de objetar. Alibaba le resultaba demasiado idealista, pero Kouen había dado una orden, y solo quedaba acatarla pues confiaba en su criterio, aunque en esta ocasión no estaba tan convencido de cuánto había meditado tras escuchar las palabras de Alibaba. Dejó su silla y abandonó el salón para iniciar sus labores.

Una vez a solas, Alibaba se dejó caer en una de las sillas más cercanas a él. Liberó un profundo suspiro y cerró los ojos.

—Tienes muchas agallas para ser un simple mocoso que perdió su reino —dijo Kouen de pie a su lado—. Tus ideas carecen de sentido y son infantiles.

—¿Entonces por qué aceptó mi propuesta? —Alibaba apenas alzó el rostro para verle. Se sentía cansado pues había dormido solo un par de horas en todos estos días.

—Te elegí como mi mano derecha por algo. Posees algo que hará que Balbadd prospere, aun cuando las ideas para ello sean absurdas. —Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Alibaba. —Confiaré en ti.

Alibaba sintió el calor de Kouen en su hombro, y una corriente lo estremeció. ¿Qué habían significado esas palabras? Solo hacía unos días le había dicho que no confiaba en nadie más que sus hermanos, pero ahora decía confiar en él. ¿Acaso pensaba poner a prueba su lealtad? No esperaba averiguarlo ni tampoco quería tentar su suerte y provocar a Kouen para despertar su furia o desconfianza. Si lo hacía sería forzado a regresar a Sindria y a olvidarse por completo de Balbadd.

.

.

.

Los días posteriores a la reunión con Kouen y Koumei no fueron diferentes: noches en vela y trabajo extenuante durante el día. Aun así Alibaba no se quejaba, porque eso le permitía tener la mente ocupada, al menos durante sus labores en el palacio. Sin embargo, en las noches, su mente volvía a llenarse de Sinbad, deseando estar con él y exigirle respuestas. Una parte suya tenía miedo de insistir; la otra sin embargo se había resignado a una irremediable separación. Tampoco había solucionado el problema con Morgiana; seguía evitándola y escapando de ella cada vez que la veía. Se sentía un completo tonto, pero no quería aceptar su partida.

Una vez más, desde que pisó Balbadd, veía salir el sol desde la ventana de su habitación. Curiosamente era el mismo cuarto que usó cuando llegó por primera vez al palacio, luego que su padre lo sacara de los barrios bajos e instalara en el palacio como el tercer hijo y heredero al trono. Todo era distinto, pero la esencia del lugar y los recuerdos de sus días viviendo con su padre de alguna manera lo relajaban.

Se levantó de la cama, en la cual solo dio vueltas sin conciliar el sueño y se vistió para iniciar sus labores. Hoy debía asistir a la primera reunión de los altos miembros del consejo real. Hasta ahora no se le había permitido, pero parecía que finalmente tenía la posibilidad de participar, tal vez como muestra de la confianza que había ganado en estos días. Y aunque ignoraba los detalles de tan importante reunión, era imprescindible que estuviera presente.

—Qué puntual —dijo Kouen al verle de pie en la entrada del salón—. Pero tu aspecto es deprimente.

—¿Mi aspecto? ¿Qué tiene? —preguntó. Lo cierto era que desde hacía días tenía unas horribles ojeras y su piel estaba más pálida que de costumbre, pero para Alibaba eso no era un impedimento para hacer su trabajo.

Kouen le entregó los pergaminos que correspondían a su propuesta y cruzaron las puertas del salón donde ya se encontraban los miembros del consejo que, al ver a Alibaba, no dudaron en darle una mirada de desaprobación. Aun así, Alibaba no dejó que aquello lo afectara. No estaba en Balbadd para simpatizarle al Imperio, mucho menos a los viejos del consejo que jamás estuvieron de acuerdo en que él volviera a Balbadd.

—Tomen asiento —ordenó Kouen luego que ofrecieron una reverencia ante su llegada.

—Disculpe, mi señor —dijo uno de los ancianos—. ¿Por qué está él aquí? Esta es una reunión privada.

Kouen resopló con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya les dije que él es mi mano derecha y tiene que estar presente. Además, la reunión que convoqué es para que él les explique los nuevos cambios que se realizarán en Balbadd.

Alibaba miró a Kouen, desconcertado.

—¿De qué está hablando? —le preguntó de pie a su lado.

—Tu propuesta, tienes que explicárselas —dijo Kouen. Su expresión lucía despreocupada.

—¡Pero no me dijo que sería hoy!

—Ahora lo sabes.

Alibaba tensó el cuerpo y vio a los ancianos que le echaban miradas cargadas de desprecio. Si ahora lo detestaban solo por estar allí, con lo que diría se ganaría su odio eterno.

—Balbadd está bien —dijo el anciano que no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Alibaba—. El sistema que maneja el Imperio es perfecto, no posee fallas.

—En realidad sí las posee —dijo Koumei, presente en la reunión—. Y la presencia de Alibaba es para que nos apoye y repare esas deficiencias.

El anciano se levantó con sobresalto de su silla y señaló a Alibaba con su dedo acusador.

—¡¿Y en qué nos puede ayudar un mocoso que perdió su nación?!

—Más de lo que ustedes pueden hacer sentados quejándose —soltó Alibaba, viéndole con determinación y enfado. No pensaba quedarse callado; tenía tanto derecho de opinar como cualquiera de los presentes, y no se intimidaría solo porque lo vieran con desdén.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?! —exclamó el anciano.

—No estoy aquí para agradarles, tampoco para reclamar este país, pero quiero hacer algo por él. Y no me interesa si están de acuerdo o se oponen. Lo haré porque es mi deber. Pronto formaré parte de la familia Ren, y aunque no les agrade la idea, deberán aceptarla por el bien del Imperio y Balbadd.

Los ancianos del consejo estaban atónitos y horrorizados por la actitud desafiante e insolente de Alibaba. Kouen en cambio lo miraba complacido. Sabía que él podría con los miembros del consejo sin necesidad de ayudarle, y que se encargaría personalmente de dejar en claro cuál era su actual posición.

La reunión continuó y, aunque los miembros del consejo rebatieron una y otra vez los argumentos de Alibaba, Kouen se encargó de aclarar que él ya había tomado la decisión de acreditar su propuesta, y que los cambios comenzarían a implementarse aun cuando ellos no estuvieran de acuerdo.

Una vez que la reunión concluyó, Kouen le pidió a Alibaba que lo acompañase a su oficina, pero al pie de las escaleras se encontraba Morgiana. Con un gesto esquivo, Alibaba intentó dar media vuelta y fingir que no la había visto, pero Kouen lo atajó y obligó a quedar de pie frente a ella.

—Deja de esconderte como un idiota y habla con tu amiga.

—¡Pero! —Alibaba solo quería salir corriendo y se resistió un poco al agarre que hizo Kouen sobre su brazo. Sus dedos oprimían de manera sólida alrededor de su piel.

—Es una orden —sentenció Kouen con severidad—, o pensaré seriamente en enviarte de vuelta a Sindria.

Alibaba intentó protestar, pero antes de lograrlo, se vio arrastrado por Morgiana hasta la habitación al costado de los escalones. Se encerraron y permanecieron de pie frente a frente. Alibaba se sentía incómodo, rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo y miraba reiteradamente las ventanas por si tenía la urgencia de escapar. Morgiana en cambio permanecía quieta con las manos en su espalda. Lo miraba fijamente, con una seriedad que conocía bien, y que le atemorizaba.

—¿Por qué has estado evitándome? —preguntó ella.

Sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, Alibaba respondió.

—Son ideas tuyas; solo he estado ocupado. Ahora no tengo tiempo para charlar. Regresa con Toto y los demás, no deberías deambular por el palacio. A no ser que solo hayas venido a despedirte.

—¿Despedirme? —Morgiana parpadeó confundida—. ¿De qué hablas?

—De que te marcharás —dijo Alibaba. Se le estrujaba el estómago con el solo hecho de pensar en eso.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó Morgiana.

Alibaba no entendía por qué la conversación se estancaba en preguntas sin respuestas. Tenía claro que Morgiana se quería marchar, pero no comprendía por qué no lo admitía.

—Vamos, puedes decirme que te marcharás porque no aceptas mi nueva postura. Si quieres hacerlo no te detendré, aunque admito que me dolerá.

Morgiana dio un paso al frente sin comprender lo que Alibaba decía.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No tengo pensado marcharme a ningún lado.

Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron desconcertados.

—¿Eh?

—En ningún momento he pensado marcharme —aclaró Morgiana.

—Pero tú... ese día... —Alibaba se sentía confundido—. ¡Se supone que no estabas de acuerdo en mi decisión de aliarme con el Imperio!

—¿Quién te dijo que no estaba de acuerdo? —preguntó Morgiana con una expresión de absoluto desconocimiento.

—¡Tú! ¡Con tu cara disgustada! —Alibaba la apuntó con el dedo.

—¿Y por eso has estado evitándome todos estos días? —preguntó Morgiana.

Alibaba tragó duro y bajó la mirada avergonzado.

Morgiana resopló resignada.

—Sacaste conclusiones equivocadas y por eso has generado todo este lío.

—Soy un idiota. —Alibaba se reprendió a sí mismo, pero se sentía aliviado de saber que Morgiana no se marcharía. —Entonces... ¿a qué has venido?

—Vine para saber hasta cuándo pretendes seguir de esta manera.

La pregunta sorprendió Alibaba. Sabía a lo que Morgiana se refería, aun así fingió ignorancia.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Desde que estás aquí no has parado de trabajar. Tienes ojeras horribles y luces deprimido. ¿Al menos comes algo?

Alibaba resopló molesto y trató de salir de la habitación.

—¿Solo por eso interrumpes mi trabajo? Regresa con los demás y no te metas en mis asuntos.

Con una fuerza casi sobrehumana, Morgiana agujereó el suelo con su pie derecho en una clara muestra de disgusto, paralizando a Alibaba.

—Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero me preocupo por ti, aunque no quieras.

Alibaba esquivó la mirada y bajó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en el suelo alfombrado. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era no hablar de _aquel_ tema. Si lo hacía no sabía si podría contener por mucho tiempo las lágrimas. Lo había estado haciendo desde el primer día que llegó, y la situación se le estaba escapando de las manos.

—Estoy bien —dijo, aun cuando fuera mentira—. Esto... me ayuda.

—¿Ayudarte? —inquirió Morgiana.

—Me ayuda a no pensar en él. —Alibaba quería creer que así era, que el día a día al servicio de Kouen le permitía olvidar un poco a Sinbad, pero solo se estaba engañando, porque apenas tenía tiempo para pensar, su imagen venía a su mente, invadiendo cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Morgiana dio un paso al frente, intentando examinar el rostro de Alibaba, que permanecía apuntando al suelo.

—¿Y te está dando resultado? —le preguntó.

Alibaba esbozó una triste sonrisa y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Finalmente había llegado a su límite.

—Quisiera que resultara, pero no es así. —Observó sus palmas, casi como si hubiera visto algo en ellas, y las llevó a su rostro. —Todos los días me duele, pero tengo una misión que cumplir aquí en Balbadd. Debo pensar en las personas a las que tengo que proteger y ayudar.

—¿Y quién piensa en tu corazón? —preguntó Morgiana. Se le acercó y apartó las manos de su rostro. La expresión que vio estaba colmada de dolor y aflicción—. Te conozco, lo suficiente como para saber que no eres capaz de separar las cosas ni pensar con la frialdad como lo hacen los demás.

—No te preocupes. —Alibaba suspiró con fuerza y se soltó del agarre de Morgiana para limpiarse las lágrimas. —El estar lejos de Sinbad hace las cosas más fáciles. Ahora me duele, pero pronto pasará.

La expresión neutra de Morgiana se transformó casi en una súplica.

—Alibaba... no puedes hacerte esto.

Alibaba no replicó. Volvió a suspirar y miró al cielo de la habitación.

—Debo aprender a pensar como Sinbad y Kouen. Ellos son capaces de separar sus sentimientos de su deber. Priorizan sus países y no sus sentimientos. Yo debo aprender a hacer lo mismo. Eso es lo que hace un buen rey.

—Te equivocas —declaró Morgiana, sorprendiendo a Alibaba—. Un buen rey no es el que puede dejar a un lado sus emociones, sino el que es capaz de utilizarlos por el bien de las personas. Tú no eres alguien sin sentimientos ni emociones, tú puedes expresarlos y usarlos a tu favor. No te conviertas en alguien que no deseas.

—Lo hago por las personas de Balbadd —insistió Alibaba.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando ya no puedas soportarlo más? —preguntó Morgiana—. Ellos necesitan a alguien fuerte, capaz de ser rey y persona.

—Necesito aprender —respondió Alibaba.

—Ya eres alguien capaz —replicó Morgiana.

Alibaba negó.

—Aún no tengo la capacidad para proteger a Balbadd por mis propios medios. Lo perdí, y ahora debo acatar las órdenes de otros por el bien de las personas que me necesitan.

—¿Pero a qué precio, Alibaba? —Morgiana insistía casi con desesperación al ver el sacrificio de Alibaba. No le parecía justo que tuviera que hacerlo, aun cuando desconociera por completo lo que se sentía. Sin embargo, por la mirada abatida de Alibaba, podía saber y entender que sufría.

Alibaba vio que los ojos de Morgiana reflejaban una creciente pesadumbre y trató de sonreírle.

—No importa lo que me pase si con eso protejo a quien lo necesita. Aunque tenga el corazón destrozado podré soportarlo. He aprendido a ser fuerte.

Del otro lado, afuera de la habitación, Kouen escuchaba la conversación, pensando que había subestimado demasiado a Alibaba, y que su permanencia en Balbadd le traería más problemas de los que pensaba.

...Continuará...


	3. Capítulo 3: Poco a poco

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 3 —**

 **Poco a poco**

Sucedió una semana desde que Alibaba charlara con Morgiana, y la sensación de vacío y dolor que sentía por la ausencia de Sinbad se estaba volviendo cada vez más lejana y ajena, como un sueño o un recuerdo, que dejaba en su memoria solo débiles retazos de aquellos días en Sindria. Ahora su mente se encontraba más aliviada, y su concentración se había vuelto mucho más meticulosa para asistir a Kouen.

Encerrados en la biblioteca, coordinaban el viaje que realizarían mañana a primera hora, rumbo a una localidad al norte de Balbadd. Alibaba redactaba un documento a petición de Kouen, mientras él, sentado donde siempre, lo observaba de manera contemplativa. Aún rondaba en su cabeza la conversación que había escuchado entre él y Morgiana. No podía borrar las palabras de Alibaba ni el sentimiento que había percibido en ellas. Su aparente relación con Sinbad era un hecho, y tenerlo bajo el mismo techo era un arma de doble filo si consideraba que estaba involucrado emocionalmente con el enemigo. Sin embargo, Alibaba había dejado muy claro que su decisión de seguir al Imperio no podía ser cuestionada. Quería confiar en él aun cuando eso pusiera en juego la victoria del Imperio y su propio juicio, porque Alibaba era esa clase de persona que hacía posible creer en su palabra y sus acciones. Su honestidad era incuestionable aun cuando había descubierto algo importante.

Alibaba terminó de redactar la última parte del documento y le echó un vistazo a Kouen, que desde hacía un rato no había dejado de mirarle fijamente. Podía sentir sus penetrantes ojos clavados en su persona, y ya había comenzado a inquietarle.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, llevándose la mano derecha al rostro—. ¿Tengo tinta otra vez en la cara?

Kouen permaneció con su expresión inmutable. Casi parecía reflexionar sobre algo que Alibaba desconocía.

—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de asesinarme para reclamar tu país, ¿lo harías?

Alibaba abrió los ojos con desmesurada impresión.

—¡¿A qué viene eso?! ¡¿De qué está hablando?!

La pregunta lo había desconcertado, y no le encontraba sentido. ¿Por qué Kouen le preguntaba algo así? ¿Qué respuesta esperaba? ¿Qué buscaba con ella?

—Responde —insistió Kouen sin quitarle la vista de encima. Podía percibir, aun con la tenue luz de los candelabros, cómo los ojos de Alibaba brillaban con inquietud.

Con un gesto esquivo, Alibaba apoyó las manos cerradas sobre la mesa y miró hacia ella, perdiéndose entre las letras redactadas en el pergamino.

—La verdad es que... no necesito matarlo, pero quiero lo mejor para Balbadd. Por ahora solo estoy viendo los cambios, asimilándolos y esperando que esto traiga algo positivo. Porque mientras no tenga la fuerza ni las herramientas para proteger Balbadd, dejaré que usted se encargue de hacerlo.

Kouen esbozó una sonrisa al haber adivinado su respuesta. Alibaba era demasiado transparente y ridículamente honesto. Aun así veía esa capacidad innata de líder, y eran ambas cualidades perfectamente armonizadas que él necesitaba para lograr sus objetivos.

Se levantó y, al pasar por su lado, apoyó la mano sobre su hombro.

—Ve a dormir, mañana partiremos temprano.

Salió de la biblioteca y dejó a Alibaba con la interrogante de aquella extraña y breve conversación.

.

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana dejaron el palacio, acompañados solo por una escolta de diez soldados. Kouen había concretado una reunión con el gobernador del país al norte de Balbadd para negociar la ampliación y fiscalización de las rutas comerciales donde se efectuaban la mayoría de los asaltos por la mercancía que se transportaba a ambas naciones. Estarían fuera solo cuatro días, por lo que no vieron la necesidad de presidir de la compañía de sus contenedores familiares.

Al interior del carruaje, el cual estaba diseñado para soportar el traslado al país vecino, Alibaba bostezaba mirando perezosamente el paisaje desde la ventana.

—Por lo visto no te fuiste a dormir temprano —dijo Kouen—. Te dije que debías descansar para hoy.

—Lo hice —dijo Alibaba—. Apenas regresó a su cuarto yo lo hice al mío, pero no pude dormir.

—¿Por qué?

Kouen sabía la respuesta; estaba en los ojos de Alibaba, que brillaban igual que anoche. Podía percibir en ellos un matiz que solo era visible cuando Sinbad estaba presente en sus pensamientos. Pero más allá de que le incomodase aquella extraña relación, de la que poco sabía, le preocupaba que el corazón de Alibaba flaquera y lo traicionara, porque a pesar de su determinación de cortar los lazos con Sindria, temía que no fuera capaz de soportar la distancia y buscara la manera de mantener contacto con él. Era muy probable que eso llegase a suceder, pero de ocurrir lo vería en los ojos de Alibaba. No había forma de que estos lo engañasen.

Apartó la vista y prefirió contemplar el paisaje. De nada le servía seguir pensando en ello; solo debía concentrarse en el encuentro con el gobernador y conseguir una buena negociación.

—Necesito que mañana prestes atención a todo lo que se diga en la reunión.

Alibaba apartó la mirada de la ventana para verlo y asentir.

—¿Qué clase de negociaciones piensa hacer? —preguntó—. ¿Acaso pretende conquistar ese territorio también?

Kouen lo vio fugazmente, regresando rápidamente la vista al paisaje.

—Ya conoces mis planes para este mundo.

—Entonces invadirá ese territorio. —Alibaba estaba seguro que haría eso, no por nada Kouen era conocido como un hombre sediento de guerra.

—Aún no.

Alibaba entornó la mirada.

—Entiendo lo que trata de hacer para cambiar el mundo y terminar con las guerras, pero pienso que lo que está haciendo no es el camino correcto. —Kouen le prestó atención. —Las personas tenemos derecho a pensar distinto, a tener nuestros propios ideales y sueños. No se puede obligar a seguir una misma regla o un mismo estilo de vida. Quizá no logren acostumbrarse.

Casi con un gesto de burla, Kouen se cruzó de brazos.

—Aceptaría tus palabras si fueras cualquier persona, pero eres un candidato a rey y has visto lo que lleva la diferencia de opiniones y la desigualdad.

A la mente de Alibaba vino la imagen de Kassim, y no supo qué decir.

—Si tu criterio te dice eso —continuó Kouen—, significa que no estás preparado para tener a Balbadd, y mientras no lo demuestres, no te lo entregaré.

—Pero tengo que cumplir las otras dos condiciones.

Kouen negó con un dejo de decepción.

—Se necesita más que eso para que seas capaz de gobernar una nación. Una vez que lo consigas, Balbadd será tuyo.

Alibaba permaneció en silencio. Las palabras de Kouen cobraban sentido si consideraba cada una de sus debilidades. Aún era joven, un tanto ingenuo, y su falta de experiencia y liderazgo no lo capacitaban para regir Balbadd, al menos no por ahora.

Cerró los ojos y recordó a Sinbad cuando se dirigía a los habitantes de Sindria con solemnes y motivadores discursos. Incluso cuando decidió aliarse con la Tropa de la Niebla, él demostró tener una capacidad innata para que las personas lo siguieran y creyeran en sus palabras. A él en cambio aún le faltaba mucho para alcanzar ese nivel.

Suspiró resignado y continuó observando el paisaje que cada vez se alejaba de las explanadas costeras, dando paso a terrenos cubiertos por extensos bosques de abetos y arces, sin percatarse que Kouen lo miraba en silencio.

.

.

.

Tal como estaba contemplado en el itinerario de viaje, la noche los pilló a medio camino, por lo que Kouen decidió detenerse para cenar y descansar antes de reanudar la marcha. Hasta el momento no habían sido víctimas de asaltos, como era común en esos caminos, pero prefería detenerse en un sitio que los favoreciera estratégicamente que esperar una emboscada en plena oscuridad.

La servidumbre que los acompañaba se encargó de preparar la cena sobre una fogata que montaron en el improvisado campamento. El estómago de Alibaba reclamaba por comida, pero él moría de sueño, y no sabía si resistiría más tiempo despierto a la espera de la cena que despedía un agradable olor a carne y patatas cocidas.

—Si tienes sueño ve a dormir —dijo Kouen al verle cabecear sentado frente la fogata.

Alibaba negó con la cabeza mientras se frotaba los ojos.

—Esperaré un poco. Además quiero ayudar a servir la cena.

—Olvídalo —dijo Kouen—, para eso traje a los sirvientes.

Alibaba no quiso entrar en discusiones sin sentido. Kouen estaba acostumbrado a que lo atendiesen en todo, y no pretendía cambiarle sus hábitos de príncipe en medio del bosque.

—¿Cree que suframos una emboscada? —preguntó viendo hacia el bosque. La noche lucía muy tranquila. No había nubes en el cielo y la luna resplandecía plateada en un círculo perfecto.

—Es posible, pero estamos preparados para hacerle frente a los ladrones. No vayas a salir corriendo.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! —Alibaba saltó ofendido.

Kouen se sentó a su lado, en uno de los banquillos que colocaron para ambos alrededor de la fogata, y esperó por su cena. Los sirvientes eran tres mujeres que conocían sus exigencias, por lo que no tardaron en tener listo el guiso de carne a su gusto.

—¿Crees poder soportarlo? —preguntó Kouen cuando Alibaba pidió de lo mismo.

—¿Por qué lo dice? —Alibaba se echó un trozo de carne y sintió que la boca le ardía—. ¡Quema! —gritó, cogiendo la copa de agua que tenía a su lado y bebió de ella con desesperación—. ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! —exclamó viendo su plato de carne—. ¡Tiene mucho picante!

—Me gusta la comida bien condimentada —respondió Kouen, comiendo sin problemas.

—¡Pica mucho! —se quejó Alibaba.

—Eres un debilucho.

—¡No es cierto! —Alibaba exclamó con enfado—. ¡Usted es el que come con demasiado picante!

Kouen soltó una carcajada. No podía evitar divertirse a costa de Alibaba, que seguía reclamando mientras le echaba aire con la mano a su enrojecida lengua.

Continuaron cenando y, entre bocados, Alibaba le contó a Kouen cómo conquistó la celda de Amon, su encuentro con Aladdin y su experiencia tras pasar un año con la tribu Yambala. No lo había notado, pero se sentía muy cómodo charlando de ese tipo de cosas con él. Kouen lucía interesado en escucharle y no le interrumpía, a diferencia de Sinbad, que se involucraba en sus relatos comentado experiencias similares a las que le contaba, opacándolo en algunas ocasiones.

—...Entonces así fue como gané mi primera batalla en el coliseo. Y como recuerdo tengo estas cicatrices. —Alibaba mostró su brazo izquierdo, donde Garda había dejado sus dientes marcados.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Kouen sostenía una copa de vino entre las manos; no había tomado ni un solo sorbo concentrado en la historia de Alibaba.

—Lo siento, creo que he hablado mucho —dijo él, arrepintiéndose al momento de darse cuenta que no había dejado de hablar.

—Es agradable cuando se está de viaje —dijo Kouen con llaneza. Se llevó la copa de vino a los labios y bebió un poco—. Así es menos tedioso y se acorta el camino.

Alibaba frunció el ceño.

—¿Debo sentirme halagado u ofendido por eso?

—Tómalo como un cumplido. —Kouen volvió a beber un sorbo de vino.

Continuaron charlando otra media hora. No tenía intenciones de dormir aún. La noche era agradable y el viento que soplaba era tibio; algo muy común en esa zona al encontrarse lejos de la costa.

Alibaba llevaba un rato ensimismado contemplando las lenguas de fuego casi hipnotizado, pensando en lo que debía estar haciendo Aladdin. Lo extrañaba, aunque antes ya habían estado separados y por mucho más tiempo que solo un par de semanas. Pero se sentía más solo y creía saber el motivo.

—Debe incomodarte viajar conmigo —dijo Kouen, después de permanecer unos minutos en silencio.

Alibaba salió de sus pensamientos y volteó el rostro hacia él.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

—Soy la persona que te quitó tu país y lo ha transformado.

La actitud relajada que Alibaba había mostrado mientras charlaban desapareció.

—Eso ya lo hablamos —respondió, cruzándose de brazos.

—Entonces dime qué te llevó a decidir cortar tus lazos con Sindria. —Finalmente lo había preguntado. Después de pasar días cuestionándose aquello, tras descubrir la relación aparentemente furtiva entre Alibaba y Sinbad, Kouen se atrevió a encararlo para descubrir su verdad y entender porqué ahora estaban conversando en pleno viaje a otro país y no envueltos en una sangrienta guerra por Balbadd.

El semblante de Alibaba palideció y no fue capaz de sostener la mirada.

—¿Qué no es obvio? Lo hice por Balbadd.

—¿Por nada más? —Kouen no estaba convencido. Sabía que algo había ocurrido, porque no podía borrar de su memoria las lágrimas de Alibaba cuando le comunicó su decisión.

Alibaba se sintió incómodo y nervioso. Permaneció en silencio, con la vista fija en el suelo mientras descruzaba los brazos y se frotaba las manos lentamente.

—¿A dónde trata de llegar con estas preguntas? —musitó al cabo de unos segundos—. Los motivos que tuve para romper mis lazos con Sindria no deberían importarle.

—Entonces sí existen —dijo Kouen.

—¿Y qué si los hubiera?

—Quiero saberlos.

Las manos de Alibaba se cerraron con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

—No puede.

—¿Por qué no?

El rostro de Alibaba enrojeció. Incluso con las lenguas de fuego de la fogata podía apreciar el tono rojizo en sus mejillas y sus ojos vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar.

—Quiero confiar en ti —dijo Kouen—. Pero si no eres honesto no podré hacerlo.

Él quería que Alibaba le confesara la verdad aun cuando lo presionara para hacerlo. Necesitaba saber el motivo exacto que lo llevó a romper sus lazos con Sindria, porque estaba seguro que había uno. ¿Acaso realmente era capaz de separar sus sentimientos de su deber como príncipe? Quería creer que sí, pero su día a día con Alibaba le hacía dudar de ello; era demasiado emocional como para separar las cosas y actuar con real frialdad.

—No tiene nada que desconfiar. —Los labios de Alibaba se movieron despacio, casi como si hubiese murmurado, pero Kouen lo escuchó con claridad.

—Ahora quiero preguntarte otra cosa. —Solo por esta ocasión, Kouen no continuaría insistiendo. Hacerlo ahora no tenía mucho sentido.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo era tu relación con Sinbad?

Alibaba se sobresaltó.

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso?

—Porque quiero saberlo —respondió.

Alibaba no se estaba sintiendo cómodo con el interrogatorio. Hubiera preferido hablar de cualquier otra cosa, porque tocar el tema de Sinbad no le hacía bien.

—Soy alguien curioso —aclaró Kouen—, y si tengo dudas pregunto. Supongo que te llevabas bien con él, ya que eran aliados. Pero debe haber algo más entre ustedes.

—¡¿Ah?! —Alibaba se incorporó de un salto. —¡¿A qué se refiere con algo más?!

—Tranquilízate, no estoy diciendo nada que te ponga en una incómoda posición. Más que aliados eran amigos, ¿no es así?

Sabía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Presionar y acorralar a Alibaba resultaba un juego sucio, si consideraba el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo. Pero no podía evitarlo; era algo más fuerte intentar averiguar algo y confirmar si en verdad era una persona honesta y leal como aparentaba.

Alibaba volvió a sentarse, pero aún parecía que su cuerpo permanecía en tensión.

—Él es alguien que tiene un gran poder de liderazgo. Inspira confianza y seguridad, como si todo lo malo desapareciera y quedara solo lo bueno. —Su semblante se relajó y sus labios se curvaron en una agradable y tranquila sonrisa—. Lo admiro mucho.

Kouen pudo percibir algo más que admiración en las palabras de Alibaba, confirmando que en realidad entre ellos había —o hubo— una relación sentimental importante.

Se incorporó en silencio y regresó al carruaje. Alibaba lo vio marcharse, percibiendo una extraña actitud de su parte. ¿Por qué le había hecho esa clase de preguntas? Prefirió restarle importancia al creer que en verdad Kouen solo había preguntado por curiosidad, y permaneció un poco más en el lugar con la intención de vigilar. Pero no supo en qué minuto fue vencido por el cansancio, quedándose profundamente dormido.

.

.

.

Cuando tomó conciencia de su alrededor, sintió el movimiento del carruaje y un agradable calor sobre su cuerpo. Se sentía cómodo y no deseaba despertar, pero abrió los ojos y notó la luz del sol entrando por las ventanas del carruaje. Adormilado, miró hacia donde Kouen se encontraba; él leía sin prestarle atención. Se contempló a sí mismo y notó que tenía una manta negra sobre su cuerpo, que yacía tendido en el asiento del carruaje.

—Al fin despertaste. —Kouen le habló sin apartar la vista de lo que interesadamente leía.

—Me quedé dormido —dijo, un tanto confundido—. Anoche...

—Como centinela eres una desgracia.

Alibaba se incorporó y fue ahí que se dio cuenta qué prenda era la que tenía sobre su cuerpo.

—Es...

—Devuélvemela. —Kouen extendió su mano derecha.

Después que uno de los guardias le avisara a Kouen que Alibaba se había quedado dormido, lo trasladaron hasta el carruaje. Kouen hubiera preferido ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, pero no pudo evitar notar cómo Alibaba lucía demasiado desabrigado, por lo que decidió cubrirlo con su capa. No supo realmente porqué lo hizo; mucho antes de notarlo ya se la había colocado encima.

—¿Cómo fue que llegué aquí? —preguntó Alibaba mientras se la entregaba un tanto apenado.

—Uno de los guardias te cargó y te dejó ahí.

—Oh. —Alibaba pareció algo decepcionado.

—¿Creíste que había sido yo? —Kouen inquirió con algo de burla—. No cargo bultos.

Alibaba frunció el ceño, dispuesto a protestar por la absurda comparación de su cuerpo con un bulto, pero consideró el gesto de Kouen al cobijarlo cuando no era su obligación. Sus acciones a veces lo confundían. En algunas ocasiones era demasiado indiferente, pero luego podía tener actitudes condescendientes e inesperadamente gentiles.

—¿Cuánto falta para llegar? —preguntó al observar el paisaje. El frondoso bosque que les había acompañado gran parte del día de ayer, ahora era un vasto terreno de cultivos franqueado por un caudaloso río que abastecía el territorio.

—El resto del día.

Alibaba se estiró un poco, percibiendo el olor de Kouen impregnado en su ropa. Era un aroma agradable; ya lo había sentido antes al pasar tanto tiempo con él, pero ahora lo notaba aún más intenso en su cuerpo. Decidió no tomarle demasiada importancia y se dedicó a observar el paisaje por la ventana.

Diez horas más de viaje y finalmente llegaron a destino. Conforme se adentraron por las primeras calles de la localidad, Alibaba no pudo evitar sentirse invadido por una oleada de nostalgia que lo trasladó a viejas reminiscencias del pasado. Ya había visitado aquel lugar con su padre, hacía mucho tiempo, y ahora que lo hacía con Kouen, sonrió nostálgico al contemplar los cambios en el lugar después de pasar años sin visitarlo.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a un ostentoso castillo. Alibaba notó que era el único edificio que permanecía tal como lo retenía en sus recuerdos. Bajaron del carruaje y fueron recibidos por el gobernador y su familia.

—Bienvenidos —fue el saludo del gobernador. A su lado, su esposa mostraba sus respetos con una elegante reverencia—. Espero hayan tenido un buen viaje.

—No hubo inconvenientes —dijo Kouen.

Ingresaron al castillo y, mientras recorrían el lugar, Alibaba lo contemplaba silenciosamente, reviviendo recuerdos. El gobernador lo reconoció y sonrió.

—Usted es el joven Alibaba Saluja, ¿no es cierto? —le preguntó.

—Sí. —Alibaba asintió con una sonrisa.

—Qué gusto volver a verlo. Después de la muerte de su padre no tuve noticias suyas. Recuerdo cuando vino a visitarnos; se llevó muy bien con el mayor de mis hijos.

Alibaba se acordaba muy bien de aquello.

—¿Y dónde está él? —preguntó, buscándolo entre los presentes.

—Él se encuentra de viaje. Se fue hace un par de meses. Tiene intenciones de conquistar una celda.

Alibaba intercambió una mirada fugaz con Kouen, que desde hacía unos momentos lo observaba en silencio.

—Tengo entendido que usted también conquistó una —dijo el gobernador con entusiasmo e interés.

—Sí, hace un tiempo ya —contestó Alibaba, llevándose la mano a la nuca en un gesto de timidez y humildad.

—Cariño, es mejor que dejes la plática para después. Deben estar cansados por el viaje. —La esposa del gobernador, una hermosa mujer que parecía ser mucho más joven que él, decidió interrumpir antes que la recepción se prolongara. Como anfitriones del lugar, debían dar un buen recibimiento a sus invitados, y entablar una conversación apenas llegaban era un gesto inapropiado.

Se les comunicó que la cena estaría lista dentro de poco. Pasarían la noche en el castillo y a la mañana siguiente comenzarían las negociaciones políticas entre ambos territorios. Alibaba fue llevado hasta su cuarto por uno de los sirvientes que se ocupó de su equipaje, y al ver lo acogedora que era su habitación se dejó caer en la cama, permitiendo que la suavidad del colchón y el perfume a rosas de las sábanas lo relajaran.

.

.

.

La cena se llevó a cabo con un ostentoso banquete. El gobernador, su esposa y u sus otros cuatro hijos fueron anfitriones muy cordiales y complacientes. Alibaba degustó de una gran variedad de platillos mientras reía y conversaba amenamente. Kouen se dedicó a observarlo en silencio, viendo la soltura y la manera natural con la que se desenvolvía y relacionaba con las personas, siendo muy distinto a él, que prefería permanecer tranquilo y en silencio. Pero en esta ocasión, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto con la risa de Alibaba, que se escuchó casi toda la velada.

Una vez finalizado el banquete, cada uno regresó a sus dormitorios, pero pasada la medianoche, Kouen quiso salir a recorrer los jardines del castillo. No tenía sueño y deseaba conocer el lugar. Y tras diez minutos, en el que pudo apreciar la arquitectura castelar del lugar, resultándole llamativa por su singular aspecto escandinavo, encontró a Alibaba contemplando el cielo nocturno en una de las fuentes de agua.

—Tú aquí —dijo, sobresaltándolo—. Creí que después del banquete que te diste estarías tendido en tu cama sin poder moverte.

Alibaba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Quise salir a caminar un poco. Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos.

—De tus días como príncipe —dijo Kouen, observando el entorno y reparando en la diversa variedad de flores que había distribuidas en el jardín. Era un paisaje muy tranquilizador.

—Algo así —explicó Alibaba mientras se acomodaba en el canto de la fuente, apoyando ambas manos en él—. Fueron pocas las veces en las que tuve oportunidad de compartir con mi padre. Él se ausentaba mucho y no se relacionaba con mis hermanos ni conmigo. Pero cuando lo hacía, podía ver que era un hombre muy gentil.

Kouen se sentó a su lado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Los reyes y emperadores suelen estar muy ocupados para dedicarse a la familia —comentó.

—Si tuviera hijos yo no sería así —declaró Alibaba—. Dedicaría parte de mi tiempo a ellos, a demostrarles que son importantes para mí.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Kouen se mostró satisfecho con su respuesta. —Pronto serás parte de la familia imperial Ren, por lo tanto debes tener presente que debes formar una familia numerosa.

Alibaba no pudo evitar asustarse. Aún desconocía las tradiciones del Imperio y el concepto que ellos tenían por familia.

—¿Numerosa? —repitió—. ¿De cuántos hijos hablamos?

—Cinco como mínimo.

—¡¿Cinco?! —exclamó sorprendido—. N-No había pensado en tener tantos hijos.

—Ve haciéndote la idea de darle a la familia imperial Ren muchos herederos —señaló Kouen, viéndole con diversión—. ¿O es que no eres capaz?

El rubor subió hasta las orejas de Alibaba.

—¡C-Claro que podré! —exclamó enérgico.

—¿En serio? —Kouen entornó la mirada con un dejo de burla en ella. —¿Lo dice alguien que nunca ha estado con una mujer?

El rostro de Alibaba enrojeció aún más y su expresión se llenó de vergüenza. Kouen parecía disfrutarlo, pero muy en su interior le molestaba ver que lo estaba forzando a comprometerse con alguien más a pesar de tener —aparentemente— su corazón ocupado. Y aun cuando sabía que debía hacerlo por el bien de su país, la sensación de culpa no lo dejaba del todo tranquilo.

—Supongo que no tengo otra opción. —Alibaba dejó escapar un pesado suspiro y atisbó de reojo el rostro de Kouen—. ¿Y usted? ¿Espera tener hijos algún día?

—Sí —respondió él—, y pretendo tener una familia numerosa.

A Alibaba no le sorprendió la respuesta. La familia Ren era bastante numerosa, por lo que era de esperarse que Kouen optara por un futuro igual. Él en cambio nunca se detuvo a pensar en formar una familia; sus únicos propósitos eran conquistar celdas y viajar, pero ahora debía reorganizar sus prioridades y hacerse la idea de tener varios hijos con la persona que eligieran para él.

—¿Y ha pensado en casarse? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Kouen hizo un movimiento con los hombros y negó.

—Por ahora solo me interesa entender el mundo y detener las fuerzas que intentan destruirlo. Mi objetivo ya lo conoces.

Se quedaron en silencio, dejando que el sonido del agua manando de la fuente se encargara de ambientar el momento, y se ensimismaron observándose fijamente, como si estuvieran intentando ver más allá de lo que proyectaban sus miradas. Lo hicieron durante unos segundos, pero fue Alibaba el primero en romper el contacto tras sentir un palpitar irregular en su corazón. Mirar fijamente a Kouen despertaba algo inquietante e incluso alarmante, como si estuviera acercándose demasiado a una llama que podría quemarle. Sabía que era peligroso, pero le llamaba la atención y extendía su mano lo más cerca posible, hasta que el calor le advertía del peligro, obligándole a retroceder para no lastimarse.

—Es primera vez que hablamos con tanta familiaridad —se atrevió a decir tras apartar la mirada y fijarla en el suelo—. Aunque anoche yo fui el que más habló, pero ahora se involucró un poco más.

—Eres una persona muy inocente —dijo Kouen.

Alibaba volteó a verle.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—A pesar de lo que hice con tu país, me miras a los ojos y no percibo odio en ellos. Perdonas y aceptas a las personas con demasiada facilidad. Eso quizá te pese en el futuro.

—¿Me está diciendo que sería bueno odiarlo? —Alibaba no dejaba de mirarlo con desconcierto.

—Mostrar tanta bondad a veces no es bueno —declaró Kouen.

—Pienso distinto —le rebatió Alibaba—. Mostrar lo bueno de uno permite que los demás no nos vean como una amenaza, y también sean capaces de exteriorizar su bondad.

Kouen resopló con aplomo.

—Siempre buscas ver lo bueno de las personas, por eso piensas que aliarte con el Imperio es como vender tu alma a un demonio.

La expresión de Alibaba fue de absoluta sorpresa.

—Crees que seguir al lado de Sinbad es ir por el buen camino —continuó Kouen—, y estar conmigo es lo mismo elegir el camino de la oscuridad y el caos.

—N-No... yo no...

Kouen se puso de pie y plantó frente a Alibaba.

—Solo piensa esto: el que tomemos caminos diferentes no significa que uno sea bueno o malo. A veces las apariencias engañan, y puedes llegar a sorprenderte de quien menos lo esperas.

Dio media vuelta y regresó al castillo, dejando a Alibaba inquieto y desconcertado. No sabía si sus palabras las había dicho con algún propósito, o si en realidad intentaba advertirle algo que más adelante le podría pesar. Observó las estrellas que saturaban el cielo, y no pudo evitar pensar en Sinbad y la última conversación que tuvieron.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Alibaba seguía sin olvidar las palabras de Kouen. Se repetían constantemente en su cabeza, pero intentó alejarlas jugando con los hijos menores del gobernador. Los pequeños de siete y nueve años querían que les mostrara sus habilidades como contendor de rey y lo que podía hacer con Amon. Alibaba no dudó en complacerlos, deslumbrándolos con su transformación; era casi como un espectáculo para ellos.

—Parece que se divierten —dijo el gobernador desde la terraza del castillo junto a Kouen, que observaba la escena—. El joven Alibaba es muy amable y se lleva muy bien con los niños.

—Es uno más de ellos. —Kouen lo comentó sin apartar la vista de Alibaba, que en esos momentos generaba llamaradas con su espada y la blandía con elegancia.

El gobernador sonrió complacido. Le tenía un cariño especial a Alibaba después de haberlo conocido cuando apenas era un niño. En aquel entonces, había logrado establecer importantes relaciones comerciales con Balbadd, mientras Alibaba participaba de las reuniones prestando un inusual interés para un niño de su edad.

—Estoy al tanto de lo que ocurrió en Balbadd —señaló—. La muerte del anterior rey y el golpe de estado. Ustedes... pretenden tomar el control de mi país.

Kouen negó con la cabeza, pero no desatendió el espectáculo que Alibaba les daba a los niños.

—Por ahora no. Me interesa cortar las líneas de comercio ilegal que se están perpetuando en el camino que conecta a ambos países. El territorio abarca una ruta de comercio importante, y los robos han aumentado; eso hay que eliminarlo de una vez por todas.

—La mayoría son bandidos que vienen del exterior. Y recientemente descubrimos que es una sola banda conformada por varios integrantes.

El gobernador lucía bastante tranquilo a pesar de los reiterados asaltos que sufrían sus transportes con mercancía. Kouen se dio cuenta de ello y quiso impregnarse de esa confianza y seguridad que transmitía.

—Entonces terminaremos con eso de una vez. —Se dirigió a Alibaba y desde el balcón lo llamó. —¡Oye, deja de jugar y ven a trabajar!

Alibaba logró escucharle y dejó su transformación. Los niños protestaron pero le permitieron marcharse, obligándole a prometer que volvería a mostrarles su equipo Djinn y todas sus técnicas y habilidades. Alibaba aceptó el trato y regresó al castillo. Durante la reunión permaneció en silencio, observando cómo Kouen se desenvolvía y daba ideas para terminar con el tráfico ilegal sin necesidad de recurrir a una masacre contra los ladrones. Había esperado una estrategia agresiva de su parte, pero le sorprendió verle dispuesto a mejorar el sistema de seguridad sin bajas de ninguno de los dos lados. Era inexplicable; la imagen que tenía de Kouen antes de conocerlo era casi un recuerdo, como si de pronto la venda que había tenido en los ojos durante tanto tiempo hubiera desaparecido, mostrándole al verdadero Kouen, al comandante general del ejército y primer príncipe del Imperio Kou.

A su mente vino lo que dijo anoche, cobrando sentido cada una de sus palabras, aunque aún le quedaba la sensación de que se refería a algo más.

Durante la tarde, luego del almuerzo —que consistió en otro banquete que Alibaba disfrutó—, se realizó un festival en el centro de la ciudad. Era muy llamativo por sus fuegos artificiales y desfiles por las calles principales del lugar. Alibaba estaba muy animado y compartía con los hijos del gobernador que no lo dejaban tranquilo y le obligaban a participar en las actividades recreativas distribuidas como pequeñas ferias en la plaza central. Una de ellas era realizar exposiciones de esgrima, donde Alibaba se lució con sus mejores técnicas, recibiendo aplausos de quienes presenciaron su demostración. Y solo cuando logró liberarse de los niños durante la cena, decidió alejarse para descansar un rato y recorrer el lugar en paz. Al hacerlo, le resultaba imposible ignorar los recuerdos que le venían a la mente de los festivales que se realizaban en Sindria. La comida, los bailes, los juegos, todos combinados en un mismo momento bajo un ambiente lleno de vida y familiaridad que le causaba nostalgia revivirlos en su memoria.

Tras alejarse del bullicio y la aglomeración, llegó al castillo y se acomodó contra uno de los barandales del piso más alto, en una de las torres, de donde se podía contemplar perfectamente el festival. Lo hizo durante unos minutos, pero a sus labios acudió una sonrisa amarga y sus ojos se empañaron de tristeza. Estar allí le recordaba tanto a Sindria que le dolía. Después de tantos días creía haber superado aquello, pero el sentimiento seguía tan presente como el primer día que se embarcó a Balbadd.

Cerró los ojos unos momentos y dejó que la brisa fresca del bosque que rodeaba la ciudad lo sobrecogiera y consolara. Durante la cena más había bebido que comido, por lo que el vino se le había subido un poco a la cabeza. El aire le estaba sentando bien.

—Te extraño —murmuró con los ojos cerrados al recordar a Sinbad tan presente, que podía sentirlo a su lado—. Te extraño tanto, pero no te entiendo.

—¿A quién no entiendes?

Sobresaltado, Alibaba se volteó rápidamente, encontrando a Kouen a solo un par de pasos.

—¡¿Q-Qué hace aquí?! —exclamó, preocupándole cuánto había escuchado.

—No soy amigo de los festivales —respondió Kouen con un leve encogimiento de hombros—. Y al parecer tú también.

—N-No... —Alibaba esquivó la mirada y la fijó nuevamente en el festival. —Solo quería un minuto a solas.

Kouen se apoyó de espaldas contra el barandal y cruzó los brazos. Alibaba procuró seguir en su misma posición, pero seguía un tanto inquieto por lo que hubiera podido escuchar Kouen.

—Lo que dije antes que llegara...

—No me interesa entrometerme en tus asuntos personales —le interrumpió Kouen con premura. Sabía bien a quién Alibaba extrañaba, y no tenía intenciones de forzarlo a decirle algo evidente. Para ambos sería una situación incómoda, y cambiaría lo que estaban construyendo.

—Gracias. —La voz de Alibaba sonó tan suave, que Kouen tardó unos segundos en asimilarla.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigado.

—Porque respeta mi intimidad, a pesar de todo.

—Lo dices como si no lo hiciera. —Los ojos de Kouen se entrecerraron con desconfianza.

Alibaba negó con la cabeza.

—No parece mucho de las personas que respeta los derechos de los demás.

Kouen lo acuchilló con la mirada.

—Definitivamente te hace falta aprender a ver más allá de las apariencias. Tú por ejemplo, tienes cara de idiota, pero no lo eres.

—¡Eso es un insulto! —exclamó Alibaba visiblemente ofendido.

—Te estoy elogiando al decir que eres alguien listo —le rebatió Kouen.

—¡Pero dijo que tengo cara de idiota!

Indiferente, Kouen cerró los ojos y soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Podría decir muchas otras cosas más de ti, como por ejemplo: ese cuerno que tienes en la cabeza.

—¡¿C-Cuerno?! —Alibaba se llevó rápidamente la mano a la cabeza—. ¡¿Qué tiene contra mi aspecto?!

—Nada, solo digo que tu cuerno me parece ridículo —comentó Kouen, observando con los párpados entornados el aspecto de su cabello—. ¿Nunca has pensado en cortártelo?

—¡Claro que no! —declaró Alibaba—. ¡Además usted tampoco es perfecto!

Kouen se apartó del barandal y se paró frente a Alibaba, casi desafiándolo.

—¿Qué puedes decir en contra de mi aspecto? —La mirada que le ofreció fue avasalladora e intimidante.

—Es... —Alibaba no sabía exactamente qué decir. La conversación lo había pillado desprevenido, y en todo este tiempo no se había preocupado de encontrarle defectos físicos, a diferencia de Kouen, que parecía tener muy claro qué era lo que le molestaba de su apariencia.

—No tienes nada que decir —dijo Kouen con un brillo de arrogancia en los ojos y una sonrisa presumida en los labios—. Soy perfecto.

—¡Está siendo arrogante! —se quejó Alibaba.

—Te equivocas; es confianza —le rebatió Kouen.

Alibaba frunció el ceño y los labios.

—¡Puedo decir muchas cosas de su apariencia! —declaró enérgico.

La expresión de Kouen se acentuó en arrogancia.

—Adelante, dilas.

Alibaba lo observó de pies a cabeza, intentando buscar algo que decir en su contra y ridiculizarlo como él lo estaba haciendo, pero no hallaba nada que pudiera usar en su defensa. Se detuvo en su rostro y finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba.

—Su barba —soltó seguro—. No me agrada.

Kouen se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Cuestión de gustos, eso es todo.

—Lo mismo de mi cabello —dijo Alibaba—. A mí me agrada, a usted no.

La expresión de Kouen se volvió seria.

—Esta conversación se está volviendo infantil —soltó molesto—. Tú quédate con tu cuerno ridículo y yo con mi perfecta barba.

Alibaba resopló y continuó viendo hacia el frente, bajándose con disimulo el pequeño cuerno que formaba su cabello en la parte alta de su cabeza. Hasta ahora, jamás había sido un tema para él, nadie se había burlado y ni siquiera dicho algo al respecto; solo su madre lidió en algunas ocasiones para peinarlo, pero siempre diciendo que había heredado el cabello de su padre, escuchando siempre aquello con orgullo. Volvió a resoplar y dejó su cabello tranquilo. Kouen en cambio se dedicó a observarlo con disimulo. Lo cierto era que no tenía nada que decir contra su aspecto. No le parecía en lo absoluto feo; antes ya había notado que tenía unos llamativos e interesantes ojos ambarinos. La forma de su nariz, pequeña y respingada se armonizaba perfectamente con el resto de sus rasgos; el color y la forma de sus labios también le resultaban agradables. La estructura del resto de su cuerpo era adecuada.

—¿Por qué la otra noche, antes de viajar, me hizo esa pregunta tan extraña? —Alibaba no pudo con la curiosidad.

Kouen regresó al barandal y apoyó la espalda en él.

—¿De qué pregunta hablas?

—¿Por qué me preguntó si sería capaz de matarlo? —preguntó Alibaba—. ¿Acaso me cree capaz?

—Que no te importes mis motivos —contestó Kouen.

—Me importan —insistió Alibaba—. Quiero saber si está poniéndome a prueba o si busca presionarme para que los traicione.

Con los ojos entornados, Kouen vio fijamente a Alibaba.

—¿Acaso piensas traicionarnos?

—No —contestó Alibaba sin una gota de vacilación—, pero parece que cree eso.

—Yo no creo nada —le rebatió Kouen—, solo lo que ven mis ojos.

—¿Y qué ve? ¿Qué ve en mí?

Kouen lo observó detenidamente. Pero rápidamente apartó la mirada y cerró los ojos con una postura indiferente.

—Solo veo un mocoso que perdió su reino y que habla innecesariamente.

Alibaba frunció el ceño.

—Esa no es una respuesta.

—Lo es para mí —dijo Kouen sin mirarle—. Ahora guarda silencio porque me duele la cabeza.

Contrariado, Alibaba apoyó los antebrazos en el barandal y prefirió continuar viendo el festival. Pero Kouen decidió observarlo en silencio y casi con un mal disimulado interés, hasta que Alibaba se percató de ello y le devolvió el gesto. Iba a preguntarle el porqué lo hacía, el porqué lo miraba sin decir nada, pero no supo cómo de pronto ambos se habían quedado mudos, permaneciendo absortos en el otro, como si hubieran descubierto algo que capturó su atención al punto de acallar sus palabras.

Alibaba no entendía lo que veía en Kouen más allá de una persona con capacidad de liderazgo, al igual que Sinbad. Pero había algo más, algo que al principio no había notado, y que ahora provocaba que su corazón se acelerara, como si un vértigo peligroso se apoderara de su cuerpo.

Observó detenidamente el rostro de Kouen, en especial sus ojos, y los latidos en su pecho se acrecentaron. Pero Kouen rompió el contacto fijó su vista más arriba; su mano derecha fue directamente a su cabello y lo sujetó.

—No puedo soportarlo; me molesta demasiado tu maldito cuerno.

—¡¿Qué le pasa?! ¡Suéltelo!

Comenzaron un ridículo forcejeo, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por los hijos del gobernador, que se abalanzaron sobre Alibaba.

—¡Tío Alibaba! —exclamaron al unísono.

—No dejaban de preguntar dónde se encontraba. —El gobernador solo sonreía frente a la actitud de sus hijos.

Alibaba no tuvo más opción que acompañar a los niños y, antes de abandonar la terraza con ellos para regresar al festival, intercambió miradas con Kouen, sin saber porqué lo había hecho. Pero le había agradado, queriendo haberse quedado un poco más con él, a solas.

.

.

.

Solo dos días después, Kouen y Alibaba debieron regresar a Balbadd. Las negociaciones finalmente se habían concretado, y los planes futuros para la prosperidad de ambos países habían llegado a buenos términos.

Tras despedirse del gobernador y su familia, abordaron el carruaje y dejaron el país que los acogió. En el camino Kouen y Alibaba no cruzaban palabra alguna; ambos iban sumido en sus pensamientos, pero tras unos minutos, Alibaba se percató de algo cuando desvió casualmente la mirada hacia Kouen: al igual que anoche, él lo observaba fijamente.

Continuó observando el paisaje en un intento por ignorarlo, pero su mirada lo turbaba.

—¿Le puedo preguntar algo? —soltó sin poder callar por más tiempo—. ¿Por qué me ve de esa forma?

Con los brazos cruzados, y una postura indiferente, Kouen respondió.

—¿De qué forma hablas?

—No lo sé, pero desde hace días que lo hace. ¿Tanto le molesta mi aspecto?

Kouen esquivó la mirada y la posó en el paisaje que dejaba ver su ventana.

—Yo no he dicho tal cosa.

—Pero la otra noche...

—Solo ignóralo y guarda silencio.

Alibaba apretó los labios con la expresión crispada. Eso era una de las cosas que detestaba de Kouen; así como se podía entablar un diálogo con él, de pronto se molestaba y daba por zanjada la conversación sin tener la oportunidad ni el derecho a protestar.

Contrariado, volvió el rostro con desprecio y pretendió continuar el resto del viaje ignorándolo. Estaba determinado a hacerlo, cuando el carruaje se detuvo repentinamente. Se asomó con curiosidad por la ventana y vio que el camino se encontraba obstruido por un árbol caído.

—Son ladrones —le dijo a Kouen, quien no parecía realmente preocupado ni mucho menos sorprendido—. Bajaré.

—Espera aquí —ordenó él.

—Voy a ayudar. —Alibaba estaba inquieto.

—No es necesario —insistió Kouen.

—¿Dejará que sus soldados se encarguen?

—Con ellos es suficiente.

Alibaba se incorporó de un salto.

—¡No me quedaré aquí sentado sin hacer nada!

Bajó rápidamente del carruaje y vio a la escolta del Imperio preparando sus armas contra la banda de ladrones que hizo su aparición tras dejar el escondite que le proporcionaron los árboles del bosque.

—¡Entréguenos todo lo que tengan! —exilió el líder del grupo de delincuentes.

—No haremos tal cosa —dijo Alibaba, parándose frente a ellos.

—¿Y tú quién diablos eres? ¡¿Quieres morir?!

—Bajen sus armas y les perdonaremos la vida.

Los ladrones se soltaron a reír.

—¡¿Acaso eres idiota?! ¡Nunca nos capturarán! —Apuntaron sus armas contra Alibaba y los soldados que escoltaban el carruaje—. ¡Disparen!

Alibaba se preparó para el ataque desenfundando rápidamente su espada, pero en un solo parpadeo los ladrones frente a él desaparecieron, dejando solo al líder de ellos de pie y sin su arma; esta había desaparecido junto con parte de su brazo derecho. El ladrón soltó un alarido y cayó al suelo, mientras lo que parecían ser enormes serpientes se desvanecían entre medio de los árboles del bosque.

—¡¿Qué fue eso?! —exclamó Alibaba sin entender lo que había sucedido.

—Solo necesitamos al líder para detener todo esto —dijo Kouen, bajando del carruaje con tranquilidad.

Alibaba estaba confundido, y cuando quiso preguntar lo que había sucedido, la tierra comenzó a retumbar. Los árboles alrededor crujieron y de entre ellos apareció Ri Seishuu, uno de los contenedores familiares de Kouen.

—Ya estaba aburriéndome esperando en el bosque —dijo, acercándose con los ladrones atrapados en su cabello, el cual eran las serpientes que habían aparecido repentinamente. Su cuerpo había crecido lo suficiente al usar los poderes de su contenedor y así lograr capturar a los ladrones, quienes gritaban y se agitaban pidiendo ser liberados.

Su líder en cambio permanecía de rodillas, temblando de temor mientras se aferraba el brazo mutilado.

—Ahora. —Kouen se paró frente a él. —No dirás cómo es que consiguieron esas armas y con quién están haciendo tratos sucios.

Alibaba, que había estado presente en las reuniones con el gobernador, no sospechó que Kouen había ideado un plan a sus espaldas. Viajar sin contenedores familiares, pasar la noche en el bosque y luego permanecer dos días en el país vecino, para finalmente regresar con calma a Balbadd cargando un baúl con oro había sido solo una estrategia para capturar a la banda de criminales que portaban armas mágicas y asesinaban por mercancía. Y aunque le molestaba ver que no había confiado lo suficiente en él como para contarle su plan, le sorprendía ver su capacidad innata como estratega sin necesidad de recurrir a la violencia extrema, que bien se hubiera generado de haber enfrentado con los ladrones, y que imaginaba que sucedería tratándose de Ren Kouen.

.

.

.

Tras la captura de los criminales, regresaron a Balbadd pasada las diez de la noche, y Kouen libró a Alibaba del resto de sus actividades, por lo que él decidió pasarla con sus amigos en una de las tabernas de la ciudad. Pidieron mucha comida y vino para celebrar su regreso. Pero él, más allá de compartir, permanecía ausente y silencioso en un extremo de la mesa.

Mientras Olba y los demás competían por quién comía más, Morgiana se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa, Alibaba? Estás más callado que de costumbre.

—No es nada —respondió, intentando parecer casual y tranquilo en medio del bullicio generado alrededor.

—¿Ocurrió algo mientras estuviste fuera? —Morgiana lucía preocupada. —¿Kouen te hizo algo?

Alibaba negó moviendo levemente la cabeza.

—Solo estoy algo cansado. Será mejor que me vaya a dormir. —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

—¿Ya te marchas, Alibaba? —preguntó Olba con la boca llena de comida. Él había sido el ganador de la competencia.

—Lo siento, muchachos, estoy cansado por el viaje.

Nadie le tomó importancia a su comportamiento, excepto Morgiana, que había notado un ligero cambio en su mirada y actitud. Tal vez había ocurrido algo durante el viaje, y estaba casi segura que el responsable era Kouen.

Alibaba regresó al palacio contando los pasos; había resistido solo una hora en la taberna, apenas probando un par de bocados, cuando sintió el deseo de salir de allí. Subió paulatinamente los peldaños de las escaleras centrales, pero en el primer rellano se detuvo, pensó unos segundos y, tras dar media vuelta, bajó hasta la biblioteca. No entendía realmente porqué quería estar allí; sabía que Kouen a esas horas se encontraba leyendo, pero su cuerpo se movió por instinto y antes de darse cuenta, ingresó tras llamar a la puerta.

—Te hacía bebiendo hasta la médula con tus amigos —dijo Kouen al verlo de pie frente a la mesa.

—Les dije que me sentía cansado —explicó.

—Y estás aquí en vez de tu habitación.

Alibaba se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que camino al palacio se me quitó el sueño.

—Creí que después de pasar cuatro días juntos no querrías volver a ver mi rostro al menos por esta noche —dijo Kouen mientras regresaba la vista al libro que tenía en sus manos y leía con interés antes que Alibaba llegara y lo interrumpiera.

Alibaba se mordió el labio inferior y empuñó las manos sobre la tela de su ropa.

—Solo... quiero estar aquí —confesó, percibiéndose un tono de suplica en su voz.

Kouen creyó entender el motivo que le llevaba a actuar de esa manera, por lo que no tuvo objeción en que se quedara. Retomó su lectura pero notó que Alibaba buscaba algo en uno de los estantes junto a la mesa. Observó con detalle cada uno de sus movimientos y lo vio sacar un rollo de pergamino muy antiguo, el cual se le hizo muy familiar.

—¿Sabes lenguaje Toran? —preguntó con suspicacia mientras Alibaba se instalaba y desenrollaba el pergamino sobre la mesa.

—Cuando estuve viviendo en el palacio me lo enseñaron —explicó Alibaba.

—No son muchas las personas que dominan ese idioma. ¿Eres bueno?

—Claro que sí. —Alibaba infló el pecho con orgullo.

—Adelante, demuéstralo —pidió Kouen.

Alibaba leyó el pergamino y lo tradujo a la perfección en solo unos cuantos segundos. Su lectura había sido muy fluida y clara, dejando claro que no estaba fanfarroneando.

—Nada mal para un mocoso. —Kouen lucía satisfecho.

—¿Cómo es que sabe sobre el otro mundo? —preguntó Alibaba con curiosidad. En Magnostadt había demostrado conocer la existencia de Alma Toran, sorprendiendo a Aladdin por ser una historia que solo los Magis y Djinn conocían.

—Desde niño he querido entender el porqué de las cosas —explicó Kouen—, y una de ellas ha sido la existencia de la magia, el origen de las celdas y de dónde provienen los Magis. Nada ocurre porque sí, y yo quiero descubrir ese motivo.

—Cuando Aladdin me contó sobre la destrucción de aquel otro mundo y la existencia del punto oscuro que enfrentamos en Magnostadt, supe que tenía que ampliar mis objetivos. Cuidar Balbadd no es lo único que deseo hacer.

—¿Qué otra cosa deseas?

El rostro de Alibaba se ensombreció y adquirió una expresión seria.

—Destruir a Al-Thamen. —Kouen entornó la mirada tras su respuesta. —Por eso era importante que me dijera si usted tenía alguna conexión con ellos.

—Ya te expliqué lo que ellos representan —dijo Kouen con cierta indiferencia. No tenía intenciones de retomar aquel tema, aunque le intrigaba saber el motivo exacto por el cual Alibaba les guardaba tanto rencor.

—Lo sé, solo quiero que sepa que lucharé para destruirlos y borrar su existencia de este mundo —declaró Alibaba—. Ellos han causado mucho daño, han arrebatado vidas y sueños.

—Los odias por lo que hicieron aquí en Balbadd —señaló Kouen—. Seguro perdiste a alguien importante por su causa.

Alibaba asintió, recordando a Kassim y la batalla que tuvieron tras el golpe de estado.

—Ellos no deberían existir si solo traerán caos y muerte a este mundo.

—Si supiéramos la historia de lo que ocurrió en el otro mundo, entenderíamos los motivos que tiene Al-Thamen para todo lo que han hecho y harán. —Kouen habló con una honestidad tan directa y elocuente, que Alibaba no pudo evitar endurecer el ceño.

—¿Los está defendiendo? —preguntó, mirándole irritado.

—Solo digo lo que se aplica en estos casos —respondió—. Escuchar ambos lados de la verdad y sacar tus propias conclusiones.

—Nada justifica arrastrar a las personas a la oscuridad —rebatió Alibaba.

—Es decisión de cada uno aceptar o no.

Alibaba se levantó de golpe, apoyando los puños cerrados sobre la mesa.

—No lo entiendo. A veces parece una persona sensata y justa, pero otras parece que solo piensa en sí mismo.

La expresión de Kouen no cambió demasiado. En silencio, observó la expresión crispada de Alibaba sin preocuparse por ello.

—Pienso en lo que corresponde para el futuro de las personas —explicó—; y si eso implica apoyar lo que tú consideras malo, es tu problema, no el mío. Tenemos diferentes opiniones, y es precisamente esa diferencia de opinión que se generan las guerras. Debe existir un punto en el que todos logremos entendernos y mirar hacia un mismo horizonte, por eso solo debe existir un solo rey que se encargue de eso.

—Eso parece tan difícil. —Alibaba regresó a su asiento más calmado. —Me cuesta creer que se pueda lograr tal cosa. En este mundo existen personas fuertes, que no aceptarán que una sola persona gobierne.

—¿Lo dices por Sinbad?

Alibaba tensó el cuerpo.

—Si lo dices por él no te preocupes —continuó Kouen—. Algún día me encargaré de derrotarlo; a él y su alianza.

—¿Por qué lo odia? —Alibaba necesitaba saber la respuesta. Más allá de un sentimiento personal hacia Sinbad, necesitaba saber los motivos directos de Kouen por los cuales manifestaba un creciente odio hacia él.

—¿Odiarlo? No lo odio —le corrigió Kouen—, pero representa un obstáculo para mis planes. Y estoy seguro que él piensa exactamente lo mismo de mí.

Alibaba guardó silencio al ver que, muy a su pesar, Kouen tenía razón. Sinbad veía a Kouen como una amenaza, como el enemigo que debía derrotar por el solo hecho de ser el primer príncipe del Imperio Kou y tener vínculos con Al-Thamen. El Imperio en sí era una amenaza para la humanidad, pero al escuchar tantas cosas y estar en ambos lados, ya no sabía qué pensar ni esperar. Sinbad quería paz, y Kouen quería unificar el mundo. ¿No podían simplemente unir sus fuerzas para lograr aquel sueño que ambos tenían?

Kouen se levantó de su silla y, al pasar por el lado de Alibaba, apoyó la mano sobre el su hombro derecho.

—Fue una charla interesante —dijo—. Y si no tienes sueño y no sabes qué hacer con tu tiempo, traduce algunos textos para facilitarme las cosas. Quiero probar qué tan bueno eres en esto.

—Ya le dije que sé leer a la perfección el lenguaje Toran. —Alibaba alzó el rostro para mostrar su expresión segura.

—Por eso quiero que me lo demuestres.

Dejó su hombro y salió de la oficina. Alibaba suspiró y vio el pergamino que tenía sobre la mesa. La conversación con Kouen le había resultado interesante, pero también había despertado confusiones en su mente. ¿Realmente podía aliarse al Imperio creyendo que velaban por el bien de las personas? ¿No existían realmente otras intenciones que ponían en riesgo al mundo por el deseo de conquista y dominio absoluto? Hasta ahora Kouen había demostrado ser una persona sensata, pero aún había más por descubrir, y Alibaba estaba seguro que con el tiempo lo lograría.

.

.

.

No supo en qué minuto se durmió, pero un aroma muy familiar llegó a sus sentidos, despertándolo. Se sentía tan cómodo y cálido, que se acomodó entre sus brazos y abrió pesadamente los ojos, reconociendo con la vista borrosa los estantes con los pergaminos almacenados en la biblioteca. Otra vez se había quedado dormido trabajando, y otra vez la capa de Kouen descansaba sobre sus hombros. No puedo evitar sonreír por eso y se arrebujó bajo ella, sintiendo el aroma de Kouen impregnado en la tela. ¿En qué minuto se la había colocado, si anoche él se había marchado antes que el cansancio lo venciera?

—Entonces él... ¿regresó? —pensó en voz alta mientras se la retiraba y la contemplaba.

Kouen lo confundía; a veces podía ser tan indiferente e insoportable, pero en otras ocasiones demostraba un interés y preocupación que lo convertía en otra persona. No era aquel comandante y príncipe arrogante y calculador que conocían los demás. Él era algo más que eso; en la intimidad era una persona divertida, extraña, excéntrica y obsesiva por el conocimiento.

Con eso en mente, dejó la biblioteca para devolverle la prenda a Kouen y encaminó sus pasos hacia su despacho, al final del pasillo. En el camino se detuvo frente a un espejo por si tenía tinta en el rostro; lo que menos quería era hacer el ridículo nuevamente. Una vez que vio su rostro libre de manchas, llamó a la puerta y entró al escuchar al otro lado la voz profunda de Kouen. Él estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, charlando con Koumei que se encontrado sentado del otro lado. Levantó la vista al ver entrar a Alibaba y clavó en él sus insondables ojos bermellones.

—Lamento interrumpir —dijo Alibaba al ver a Koumei—. Quería devolverle esto. —Se aproximó a Kouen y le entregó su capa.

—Ya era tiempo —dijo él, recibiéndola—. Supongo que te abrigó bien.

Alibaba se inclinó levemente.

—Sí, muchas gracias.

Ambos se observaron en silencio mientras Koumei los miraba de hito en hito, extrañado. Intentó pasar por alto aquello, pero quedó estupefacto al ver la expresión de Kouen cuando Alibaba le sonrió y le entregó la capa. Pudo incluso apreciar un ligero roce de manos al momento de recibir la prenda y un gesto casual de Alibaba cuando eso ocurrió.

Tras una breve reverencia, Alibaba se marchó y Koumei lo siguió con la mirada hasta que abandonó la habitación. Volvió el rostro y centró su atención en Kouen, que veía fijamente la puerta por donde Alibaba recién había salido.

—¿Sucede algo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Kouen desvió su atención.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó, acomodando su capa sobre el respaldo de su sillón.

—Nunca antes te había visto de ese modo.

—No sé de qué hablas. Soy el mismo de siempre.

Koumei se quedó pensativo, repasando la reciente situación.

—Ni siquiera a nosotros tus hermanos nos has arropado cuando dormimos —dijo—. Y ahora le prestas tu ropa a Alibaba.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó Kouen con el semblante ceñudo—. Se quedó dormido por estar trabajando. ¿Por qué me estás interrogando de esa forma?

Koumei negó con la cabeza y alzó las manos en señal de paz.

—Disculpa, no voy a cuestionarte ni mucho menos interrogarte, solo me pareció extraño. ¿Acaso ocurrió algo durante el viaje?

—¿Algo como qué? —La postura de Kouen era clara: no tenía porqué explicar algo que carecía de importancia.

—No lo sé —dijo Koumei con tono reflexivo mientras se rascaba la cabeza—. Parece que ahora se llevan bien.

—Es lógico, tenemos que hacerlo —aclaró Kouen, comenzando a revisar los documentos que Koumei le había entregado a primera hora de la mañana.

—Alibaba no parece muy obligado, ni tú tampoco.

La expresión en el rostro de Kouen se endureció y clavó sus ojos en Koumei con severidad.

—Dijiste que no me cuestionarías.

—Está bien, está bien. No lo haré.

Koumei no quiso tentar su suerte, por lo que dio por zanjado el tema y retomó el que estaban tocando antes que Alibaba los interrumpiera. Y mientras hablaba sobre la sentencia que se les daría a los ladrones que capturaron durante el viaje, Kouen desvió su atención hacia su capa, al percatarse que el calor de Alibaba aún permanecía en ella.

.

.

.

Después que dejó la oficina de Kouen, Alibaba desayunó algo ligero y fue a buscar a Morgiana a la playa. Desde que llegaron y se instalaron indefinidamente en Balbadd, ella, como Fanalis, entrenaba todos los días, eligiendo aquel lugar porque no se sentía cómoda en el palacio. Alibaba al divisarla bajó para hacerle compañía y se sentó en la arena a observarla ejercitar.

No pasó mucho rato cuando ella advirtió su presencia.

—Este lugar es ideal para entrenar —dijo Alibaba con una sonrisa amplia en los labios mientras Morgiana se le acercaba—. La brisa fresca ayuda.

—¿Antes venías aquí?

—No necesariamente a entrenar, pero sí cuando quería salir a pasear. —Alibaba apoyó las manos en la arena y enterró los dedos en esta. —Fueron pocas las veces que se me permitió salir del palacio, y cuando vivía en los suburbios no dejaba ese territorio.

Morgiana se sentó a su lado para contemplar el océano y los barcos que arribaban en el puerto. La brisa era fresca y soplaba con intensidad bajo un cielo sin nubes y un sol tibio en lo alto. Balbadd se caracterizaba por tener un buen clima casi todo el año. Los inviernos eran suaves pero los veranos frescos gracias a la corriente marina.

Una ráfaga de viento hizo que Morgiana respirara hondo para capturar el olor del océano, pero a su nariz llegó un aroma mezclado.

—¿Qué es ese olor? —preguntó, olisqueando a Alibaba al percibir en él un poco más fuerte aquel intenso perfume.

Alibaba se vio a sí mismo con curiosidad.

—¿Qué olor? —preguntó.

Morgiana se le acercó un poco más, casi rozando la nariz con su ropa.

—El que tienes. Hueles a... _ese_ sujeto.

—¿Eh? —Alibaba se olió la ropa y supo a lo que se refería—. ¡Ah!, es que me quedé dormido en la biblioteca y Kouen me cubrió con su capa. Eso es todo. —Se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a la situación, y continuó mirando el océano.

Morgiana entornó la mirada.

—¿En la biblioteca? ¿Qué hacías ahí? Se supone que anoche te marchaste porque tenía sueño.

Alibaba dio un respingo y comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con sus manos.

—Eh... lo que pasa es que camino al palacio se me quitó y decidí ir un momento a la biblioteca.

—¿Y él estaba ahí? —enfatizó Morgiana.

—¿Quién? ¡Ah! Sí, Kouen estaba ahí. —Alibaba soltó una risa nerviosa, pero no entendía el motivo de la misma. Actuaba como si hubiera hecho algo malo, pero a su juicio todo estaba bien, porque ¿qué tenía de malo estar con Kouen? —Charlamos un poco y luego me quedé dormido —explicó.

—Debes tener cuidado Alibaba. —La voz de Morgiana nuevamente arrastraba un tono latente de súplica. —Ese hombre no me agrada del todo.

Alibaba negó con la cabeza.

—Él es una buena persona. Quienes no lo conocen creen que es un tirano antipático. Es cierto que es un tanto extraño y no le toma el parecer a nadie, y que cuando se enoja da miedo, pero cuando llegas a conocerlo te das cuenta que detrás de esa coraza de frialdad se esconde un corazón sincero y bondadoso. —Su rostro se iluminó y una sonrisa acudió a sus labios. —Cuando sonríe, lo cual no lo hace muy a menudo, uno no puede evitar sorprenderse porque es en ese preciso instante cuando Kouen demuestra quién es en realidad.

La expresión de Morgiana era de absoluta sorpresa. Alibaba se dio cuenta de ello y se rascó la nuca.

—Algo así es él. Pero sigue teniendo el control de Balbadd y...

—No estoy de acuerdo contigo —le interrumpió Morgiana—, y me preocupa ver que has cambiado.

—¿A qué te refieres con cambiado? —preguntó Alibaba confundido—. No he cambiado.

—Lo hiciste. —Ella se puso de pie y lo enfrentó. —Parece que solo hace unas semanas estabas lamentándote por haber dejado Sindria, pero ahora luces muy cómodo junto a las personas del Imperio, en especial junto a Kouen. Olvidaste muy rápido a Sinbad.

Alibaba se incorporó de un salto.

—¡Te equivocas! —exclamó con la expresión dolida—. ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡Yo no he olvidado a Sinbad! ¡Pero ya te dije que tengo que hacerlo! —Caminó de un lado a otro, estrujando la tela de su ropa entre sus manos. —¡Pienso en él todos los días! ¡No sabes cuánto lo extraño! ¡A veces quisiera regresar con él o contactarlo para escuchar su voz! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo hacerlo!

Morgiana no había medido sus palabras, cuestionando la voluntad y los sentimientos de Alibaba.

—Si es así como te sientes... —dijo ella.

—Así me siento —le aclaró Alibaba—. Y no porque me esté llevando mejor con Kouen significa que he olvidado lo que siento y pienso.

Morgiana se inclinó visiblemente apenada.

—Lamento si dudé de ti.

—N-No te disculpes. —Alibaba se sintió incómodo. —Tal vez es cierto lo que dices. Creo que me estoy involucrando demasiado con el Imperio. Tienen un poder extraño que absorbe a las personas. A veces siento como si llevara años en el palacio, pero solo han sido un par de semanas.

—¿Por qué no hablas con Aladdin?

Con un gesto de resignación, Alibaba inclinó la cabeza y negó.

—No puedo.

—Aladdin no es parte de Sindria —le aclaró Morgiana—, no pueden prohibirte que hables con él.

A Alibaba le pareció sensato el argumento de Morgiana. Era cierto que Aladdin no era parte de Sindria. Bien podría hablar con él y no romper el trato que hizo con el Impero Kou.

Confiado en esa idea, regresó al palacio y se encerró en su habitación. Fue hasta uno de los cajones del buró junto a su cama y, tras mirar a ambos lados, asegurándose que nadie lo viese, extrajo el "ojo del Rukh". Era un riesgo utilizarlo, pero necesitaba hablar con Aladdin. Intentó activar la piedra, pero se detuvo al convencerse una vez más que no estaba incumpliendo la condición de Kouen.

—Si lo hago en secreto nadie se enteraría —pensó en voz alta—. Pero estaría rompiendo con mi palabra. —Se mordió el labio y se paseó por el dormitorio. —Solo quiero hablar con Aladdin, no estaré rompiendo el trato si solo hablo con él.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a la puerta del dormitorio, y activó el ojo.

—Aladdin. —Le habló cuando su imagen apareció en la piedra.

—¡Alibaba! ¡Qué gusto poder verte! ¿Cómo estás? —Risueño como siempre, Aladdin le saludó con entusiasmo.

—Muy bien —contestó Alibaba, intentando mantener un semblante tranquilo y contento—, aunque han pasado muchas cosas.

—Me lo imagino. Aquí también. Tengo mucho que contarte.

—Jeje, ya lo creo.

Aladdin escrutó la expresión de Alibaba.

—¿Estás bien en verdad?

La sonrisa de Alibaba se amplió forzosamente.

—¡Claro!, ahora que regresé a Balbadd me siento mejor.

—Tío Sinbad me contó algo de lo que conversaron.

—¿Eh?

—Me dijo que el Imperio tomó control de Balbadd. ¿Cómo estás tomando esa situación?

—La verdad... —Alibaba no sabía qué decir. No le parecía correcto contarle la verdad, porque estaba seguro que si lo hacía, Aladdin no dudaría en viajar hasta Balbadd para apoyarlo a costa de su propia seguridad. —Todo está en orden. No te preocupes.

—¿Tío Kouen te trata bien? Él me da miedo.

—Es buena gente. No te preocupes. —Se mordió el labio inferior y apretó el ojo entre sus manos. —Aladdin...

—¿Dime?

Alibaba quería hacer solo una pregunta, pero temía que si lo hacía, estaría traicionando su palabra con el Imperio. Luchaba por no doblegarse, pero su corazón dolía.

—Aladdin.

—Dime, Alibaba, ¿qué sucede?

Alibaba suspiró profundamente y, tras pasar saliva por su garganta, habló.

—Sinbad...

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

La voz fría y severa de Kouen tras él lo paralizó. La comunicación con Aladdin se perdió en ese instante y conteniendo el aliento volteó el rostro, encontrándose con el de Kouen. Su expresión era la de alguien que contenía a duras penas la furia.

—Y-Yo...

—Te hice una pregunta —bramó Kouen—, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¿Por qué tienes un artefacto de Sindria en el palacio?

Alibaba no supo qué responder. Quedó mudo y paralizado, con la mente en blanco, temiendo que sus esfuerzos por permanecer en Balbadd y protegerla se habían arruinado, al igual que su relación con Kouen.

...Continuará...


	4. Capítulo 4: Verdaderas intenciones

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 4 —**

 **Verdaderas intenciones**

Sin perder de vista el rostro asustado de Alibaba, Kouen cerró de un portazo y avanzó hacia él con severidad.

—Responde. —Su voz resonó prepotente y álgida, y en sus ojos se podía apreciar una ferocidad a duras penas contenida. —¿Por qué estás con ese artefacto de Sindria?

Enmudecido y con la mente obnubilada, Alibaba intentaba procesar lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Cómo Kouen ingresó a su dormitorio? ¿Y con qué derecho lo había hecho?

—¡Responde!

El grito de Kouen lo sobresaltó.

—No he hecho nada malo. —Fue lo único que pudo decir en medio de su estupor.

La mirada de Kouen se endureció todavía más. Alargó el brazo y, sujetando el de Alibaba, lo obligó a ponerse de pie con brusquedad. Quedaron frente a frente, y aunque Alibaba resintió la dura presión alrededor de su brazo derecho, lo soportó en silencio.

—¿Entonces por qué estás con ese artefacto? Se te dijo que debías romper los lazos con Sindria

—Y lo hice —aclaró Alibaba—. Solo hablaba con Aladdin.

Kouen miró el artefacto y sus ojos fulguraron llenos de ira.

—Se te advirtió que rompieras todos tus vínculos con Sindria.

—No he faltado a mi compromiso —aclaró Alibaba.

—¡Mientes!

—¡No miento! —Alibaba se estaba desesperando. —¡Solo hablaba con Aladdin, y él no pertenece a Sindria!

Las palabras de Alibaba resultaban vacías y falsas para Kouen, porque la prueba de su mentira estaba en su mano temblorosa, revelándole que no debía creerle aun cuando pudiera ver su rostro colmado de angustia y temor.

Su semblante se volvió sombrío al ver que su ingenuidad le había llevado a caer ante tan perfecto disfraz. La verdad estuvo siempre frente a sus ojos y por una extraña razón no fue capaz de verla —o tal vez no quiso hacerlo—. Una cólera creciente se apoderó de él y su mano se cerró aún más fuerte en el brazo de Alibaba, provocando que finalmente emitiera un pequeño quejido.

—Me está lastimando.

—Me equivoqué contigo. —Lo soltó y caminó hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Alibaba lo detuvo.

—¿Por qué no puede creerme? —preguntó, conteniendo a duras penas el temblor de su cuerpo—. Durante estas semanas demostré mi lealtad y mi determinación de recuperar a Balbadd. ¡Me he mostrado tal cual soy!

Kouen volvió la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en él con frialdad. Alibaba sintió aquella mirada como una espina atravesándole el corazón.

—Toma tus cosas y regresa a Sindria.

—¡¿Qué?! —Alibaba dejó sobre la cama el Ojo del Rukh y dio un paso hacia Kouen. —¡No! ¡No puedo irme! ¡Juro que no hice nada! ¡No he roto mi compromiso!

Vio cómo Kouen se aproximaba a la salida y todo su cuerpo se convulsionó.

—Espere —le llamó—. Espere un minuto.

Pero Kouen no le prestó atención y continuó sin detenerse.

—¡Alto! —gritó, lanzándose tras él.

Logró alcanzarlo cuando ya estaba haciendo girar el pomo y entreabriendo la puerta. Y antes de siquiera pensar en lo que hacía, con un golpe seco de su puño derecho la cerró de nuevo.

—¡No puedo irme! —insistió con urgencia—. ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero dejarlo!

Al oír aquellas últimas palabras, Kouen se giró sorprendido. Alibaba estaba frente a él, a escasa distancia, mirándole fijamente con el rostro pálido y el semblante al borde del llanto. Podía percibir la tensión de su cuerpo y el aroma que este desprendía y que tan bien conocía.

Alibaba pareció recapacitar sobre su última declaración y retrocedió un paso, con un rubor tenue subiendo por sus mejillas.

—No... no quiero dejarlo porque me comprometí a ser su mano derecha —musitó.

Kouen lo observó en silencio, sintiéndose atrapado por sus grandes y expresivos ojos. Quería perdonarlo; fingir que nada había pasado y continuar construyendo esa relación que le hacía sentir tan cómodo a pesar de su acostumbrado y solitario estilo de vida, pero los años y las experiencias habían formado una dura coraza a su alrededor que le impedía ceder. Alibaba lo había traicionado, y eso era suficiente para él.

—Tus palabras no me sirven —espetó.

Le dio la espalda y salió al pasillo, cerrando con un violento portazo que sobresaltó a Alibaba. Él permaneció de pie sintiéndose azorado y abrumado, con un dolor que no podía explicar. De pronto las ilusiones de construir una nueva vida en Balbadd se habían desmoronado, pero lo que más le dolía era el hecho de saber que su relación con Kouen, aquella que los había vuelto tan cercanos y que le hacía sentir bien ya no volvería a ser la misma.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo que le ardían, y empuñó las manos bajo unos hombros temblorosos.

Lo había arruinado todo.

.

.

.

Desde la llegada de Alibaba y su participación en las labores del Imperio y la administración de Balbadd, Kouen se había estado comportando de una manera que no dejó indiferente a quienes lo conocían. Parecía otra persona, como si su dureza se hubiera diluido con la presencia de Alibaba. Lo escuchaban reír, se mostraba más relajado y su excelente humor suavizaba cualquier tensión.

Pero lo recién ocurrido entre él y Alibaba generó un abrupto retroceso en su personalidad. Su irritabilidad estalló y Koumei lo presenció luego que lo sorprendiera gritando exageradamente a uno de los guardias por un absurdo descuido. Suspiró con pereza y le dio alcance en su oficina.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —le preguntó.

—Sí —soltó Kouen mientras tomaba asiento tras su escritorio con visible indignación—. Ese guardia es un inútil.

—No me refiero a eso. Hoy en la mañana estabas radiante y tranquilo, pero ahora estás muy irritable.

—¿Y? —Kouen lo acuchilló con la mirada. —Si estoy irritable es mi problema.

Koumei asintió fatigado. Tomó asiento frente al escritorio y cruzó los brazos de manera reflexiva.

—Me pregunto si tu cambio de actitud tiene que ver con Alibaba.

Al escuchar su nombre, Kouen quebró la pluma con la que había comenzado a escribir. Tenía una ira apenas contenida escaldando en su interior, por lo que la más mínima provocación le hacía reaccionar ajeno a su autocontrol.

—Alibaba regresará a Sindria —declaró.

Koumei parpadeó confundido y sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Asegúrate de confirmar el próximo barco que zarpará hacia ese país.

—¿Qué ocurrió?

Kouen sacó otra pluma y comenzó a firmar unos papeles que aguardaban por él desde temprano.

—Solo confirmé una vez más que confiar en extraños es una estupidez.

Koumei no entendía aquel cambio tan repentino y la dureza con la que Kouen se expresaba. Sabía que su cambio de actitud se debía a Alibaba, porque de lo contrario no estaría tan determinado en enviarlo de vuelta a Sindria. La pregunta que despertaba su intriga era el motivo por el cual lo hacía.

—¿Podría saber exactamente qué sucedió? Hasta ahora Alibaba no ha dado motivos para desconfiar de é—.

—Rompió su palabra —le interrumpió Kouen—, y eso es suficiente para mandarlo de vuelta con el rey de Sindria.

—Creí que todo estaba bien. —Koumei se rascó la nuca. —Qué lástima.

—Ajá, y por eso se larga. Ahora, haz lo que te pedí —ordenó Kouen sin apartar la vista de su trabajo.

—Si eso es lo que deseas...

—Sí, lo quiero lejos de mi vista.

Solo cuando Koumei se levantó y salió de la oficina, Kouen dejó de escribir y mantuvo la mirada fija en un punto muerto del escritorio. Aún podía sentir el corazón acelerado tras la discusión con Alibaba. Las emociones experimentadas en aquel instante fluían por sus venas y convulsionaban su cuerpo de una manera incontrolable. Ni siquiera la primera batalla en la que participó fue capaz de percibir tal sensación, pero ahora con una simple discusión se sentía sobrepasado, como si Alibaba fuera lo suficientemente importante como para afectarle de esa manera. ¿Pero qué era realmente lo que le molestaba de su traición? ¿Era acaso el hecho de haber roto su compromiso o el descubrir que sus sentimientos por Sinbad eran mucho más fuertes que su deseo de permanecer a su lado y levantar juntos a Balbadd?

—Que se vaya con él si eso es lo que quiere —masculló con el ceño fruncido y las manos sólidamente empuñadas.

.

.

.

Solo minutos después que Kouen se marchó, Alibaba fue capaz de volver en sí y moverse. Luego de contener el llanto y los deseos de gritar, comenzó a caminar por la habitación visiblemente alterado, en un intento por buscar la manera de solucionar las cosas, pero para su desgracia, Kouen fue tajante en su ordenanza.

—¡No puedo volver a Sindria! —exclamó al recordar sus palabras. Interrumpió bruscamente su nervioso ir y venir y observó el Ojo del Rukh que yacía tirado sobre la cama. La sensación de culpa por haberlo utilizado lo tenía agobiado—. Si tan solo no lo hubiera utilizado. —Cerró su puño derecho contra su rostro en un claro gesto de frustración. —Soy un idiota.

De nada le servía continuar lamentándose. Si quería impedir su deportación a Sindria debía enfriar su cabeza y pensar con calma la situación. Con un largo suspiro, caminó hacia la cama y se sentó nuevamente en esta. Apoyó los brazos en los muslos y se inclinó hacia delante de manera reflexiva.

Tratar de convencer a Kouen de que todo se trataba de un absurdo mal entendido era algo casi imposible, si consideraba que el solo hecho de haber conservado el Ojo del Rukh era una traición. ¿Entonces de qué manera lograría permanecer en Balbadd? Decidirlo ahora parecía difícil; aún resentía en su cuerpo los espasmos de su reciente discusión. Al repasar ese momento su pulso se aceleraba y sus manos temblaban con notoriedad. La expresión furiosa de Kouen había provocado que su corazón se estremeciera, como si algo se hubiera roto. La sensación era muy similar a su discusión con Sinbad y el descubrimiento de sus verdaderas intenciones.

—Es imposible —se dijo al ver que resultaba casi absurdo comparar ambas situaciones. Kouen estaba lejos de ser algo más que la persona que tenía el control de Balbadd, pero entonces por qué le dolía tanto haber discutido con él.

Intentó alejar de su mente su expresión colérica para pensar con claridad, pero cómo hacerlo si, lejos de lograrlo, el rostro de Kouen permanecía más vivo que nunca en su retina, socavando sus emociones y sentidos como si hubiera perdido algo muy valioso.

No podía negar que los últimos días con Kouen le resultaban muy gratificantes. La convivencia diaria le había permitido conocer aspectos de su personalidad que no lo dejaron indiferente, descubriendo, para su sorpresa, que le gustaba mucho hablar con él. Disfrutaba enormemente los breves momentos en los que conversaban como dos amigos, pero debía elegir: o su amistad o Balbadd. Y evidentemente, Kouen no estaba interesado en ser su amigo, mucho menos ahora, que lo había traicionado.

Suspiró melancólico y se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando a través del ventanal abierto las nubes que adornaban el cielo. No podía continuar con esa sensación opresora en el pecho. De alguna manera tenía que pasarse, así como ocurrió con Sinbad. Pero incluso con él no sentía tanto pesar como con Kouen, quizá porque el traicionado era él. Había vulnerado su confianza manteniendo oculto un último lazo con Sindria.

—Tal vez... deba disculparme y asumir mi responsabilidad.

Negó con la cabeza de inmediato. Forzar la situación haría que Kouen reaccionara con agresividad, y no deseaba que sucediese algo así.

Pero, ¿qué hacer? Lo había arruinado todo, y solo quería que dejara de verle con esos duros ojos y permanecer a su lado.

Se incorporó en la cama, confuso.

—¿Permanecer a su lado? —repitió, recordando lo que le había dicho cuando impidió que dejara la habitación.

Era imposible para Alibaba creer que había dicho algo así. Solo justificaba su nerviosismo y su deseo de permanecer en Balbadd.

—Es eso; no el querer estar con él —dijo en voz alta, dejándose caer con los brazos estirados de manera horizontal sobre el colchón.

Realmente no le importaba Kouen, solo le agradaba. Pero incluso ese pequeño e insignificante afecto era capaz de causarle tantos estragos en la cabeza.

—Qué tontería —dijo, fijando la vista en el techo.

¿Y Kouen? ¿Qué sentía él? Le intrigaba saber lo que pensaba de su persona. Seguramente le era indiferente, pero sus acciones, la manera en la que le miraba y hablaba, incluso aquellos pequeños gestos que no parecían propios para el tipo de relación que llevaban lograban desconcertarlo.

Cerró los ojos y repasó todas las ocasiones en las que sorprendió a Kouen mirándole fijamente; quizá así comprendería un poco más su extraño comportamiento y justificaría el porqué de su agresiva reacción.

Giró la cabeza y observó su brazo derecho. La marca que Kouen dejó grabada en su piel se desvanecía poco a poco, pero el calor de su mano persistía.

Volvió la vista al techo y permaneció reflexivo las siguientes cuatro horas. En el proceso entendió que quedarse tendido en la cama de brazos cruzados no mejoraría su situación, y que aunque lo arruinara todavía más, debía hablar con Kouen e insistirle hasta cansarlo y obligarle a que lo perdonara. Confiaba en su capacidad de convencimiento, por lo que salió del dormitorio y fue a buscarlo a su oficina.

El tramo no era demasiado; solo era cuestión de cruzar el pasillo y bajar las escaleras. Pero la distancia desde su cuarto hasta la oficina se le hizo eterna debido a la ansiedad que le carcomía desde que decidió enfrentar a Kouen, por lo que aceleró el paso y, una vez que se plantó frente a la puerta labrada de doble hoja, respiró hondo un par de veces, en un intento por darse valor a lo que tendría que enfrentar. Aun así, su mano se levantó como un autómata y llamó dos veces.

No escuchó el habitual "pasa" de Kouen; sonaron pasos en el interior de la oficina, la puerta se abrió y el rostro de Koumei apareció con un cansino y serio semblante.

—¿Qué necesitas?

Alibaba retrocedió un paso hacia el corredor y trató de atisbar el interior de la oficina con cierto disimulo.

—Yo... necesito hablar con Kouen.

La sombría mirada de Koumei se concentró en el rostro de Alibaba.

—Él no está —respondió escuetamente, en un tono bajo—; partió hace unos momentos a Rakushou.

—¡¿Qué?! —La noticia pilló desprevenido a Alibaba. ¿En qué minuto Kouen había tomado tan precipitada decisión? A su mente vino la imagen de su reciente discusión y su pulso se aceleró. —No sabía que tuviera que viajar... —apenas murmuró.

—Hasta donde sé, no existe motivo alguno por el cual tuviera que informarte —soltó Koumei. La frialdad con la que habló estremeció a Alibaba. —Estoy al tanto de tu actual situación, por lo que antes de partir, mi hermano me pidió que me encargara de tu retorno a Sindria. El próximo barco mercantil que viajará a esa isla será en cinco días más. Te embarcarás en él y—

—¡Pero no quiero irme! —exclamó Alibaba, interrumpiéndole—. ¡Tengo que hablar con Kouen y decirle que todo fue un mal entendido! —Notó el semblante inmutable de Koumei frente a su reacción exacerbada y se calmó. —¿Cuándo volverá?

Con actitud cansina, Koumei se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta, sin dejar de observar cómo Alibaba se frotaba con nerviosismo las manos.

—Lo siento, pero eso no te concierne —espetó con tranquilidad.

A pesar del tiempo que llevaban conviviendo en el palacio, tanto Koumei como Alibaba no habían logrado establecer una relación lo suficientemente cercana que les permitiera hablar con soltura. Aun así, ambos se respetaban, manteniendo un trato ameno y tolerante en cada breve conversación que sostenían.

—No puedo irme sin antes haber hablado con él. —El tono de voz que salió de los labios de Alibaba fue casi una súplica. —Debo aclararlas las cosas. ¡No lo traicioné!

Koumei resopló.

—No sé los detalles de lo que pasó entre tú y mi hermano; tampoco me interesa saberlo, pero te aclararé una cosa: en nuestro Imperio, la traición se paga con la muerte. Sin importar quién sea, nosotros no perdonamos la traición y la mentira, así que agradece la indulgencia de mi hermano para enviarte de vuelta a Sindria y no ordenar tu ejecución. —Alibaba quiso hablar pero Koumei añadió. —A partir de ahora tus funciones como asistente personal del primer príncipe y comandante general de las tropas occidentales de subyugación ya no son requeridas. Quedas relevado de tu cargo y perderás todos tus privilegios, así que hasta que el barco zarpe, alojarás con tus contenedores familiares en el hotel de la ciudad.

—¡Eso no—!

Con un movimiento resuelto, Koumei cerró la puerta, dejando a Alibaba con las palabras en la boca. El sabor amargo que le había quedado tras su discusión con Kouen se acrecentó, apagando todos sus ánimos y esperanzas de aclarar las cosas con él y permanecer en Balbadd. Pero más allá de eso, le molestaba el hecho de que Kouen se había ido sin previo aviso. Era imposible que solo en un par de horas decidiera marcharse a la capital del Imperio Kou por asuntos de trabajo.

"Solo está escapando", pensó Alibaba.

Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron. Si Kouen escapaba como un cobarde y sentenciaba su retorno a Sindria, entonces no merecía su interés ni lealtad. Buscaría la manera de recuperar Balbadd con otros métodos, pero no volvería a creer en una persona que ante el más mínimo error daba la espalda.

Dio media vuelta y cruzó el corredor hasta las puertas principales del palacio. Allí se detuvo y desde lo alto de las escalinatas contempló solo unos instantes el entorno antes de abandonar el lugar. No se sentía abatido por tener que dejar el palacio; más bien le afectaba las circunstancias en las que lo debía hacer, y que sus posibilidades de permanecer en el país eran casi nulas. Koumei no era tan flexible como Kouen, y eso era sorprendente si consideraba la posición jerárquica de ambos hermanos.

Salió a la calle y caminó en dirección al hotel donde se alojaban sus compañeros. Debía comunicarles la noticia, pero a medida que se acercaba al complejo sus pasos se volvían pesados y lentos. ¿Cómo explicarles que por culpa de sus descuidos y debilidad debían dejar el país? Si antes tuvo temor de comunicarles su decisión de unirse al Imperio, ahora la sensación era mucho más aplastante y punzante, porque era su responsabilidad.

Sintiendo que de pronto se quedaría sin fuerzas, se detuvo y contempló la fachada del hotel al otro lado de la calle. Se sentía pequeño en medio de una ciudad tan próspera y a la vez tan extraña. Después que finalmente se había acostumbrado a la nueva imagen de Balbadd, nuevamente tenía que afrontar un cambio tan brusco como el anterior. Una vez más estaba siendo forzado y arrastrado a algo que en realidad no deseaba; solo tenía cinco días hasta su retorno a Sindria, pero allí ¿qué le esperaba realmente? Su relación con Sinbad era incierta, e incluso la creía rota, y no sabía qué sucedería si regresaba. ¿Fingiría que nada había pasado? ¿Le pediría explicaciones? ¿Lo expulsaría del país?

El inesperado y casual roce de una persona con su hombro izquierdo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza y retomó el paso hasta el hotel. Cruzó las puertas principales y encontró a sus amigos en la terraza del primer piso, frente a una fuente de agua. Alrededor había distribuidas banquetas y plantas de todos colores; el perfume dulce de estas impregnaba el lugar.

Alibaba se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y buscó rápidamente las palabras para comunicar la noticia. No tardó en pararse frente a ellos y contarles lo sucedido. La noticia no la tomaron del todo bien.

—¡¿Volver?! —exclamó Olba. Los demás lucían igual de sorprendidos.

—Lo arruiné todo, lo siento. —El peso que Alibaba resentía en su cuerpo se reflejaba nítidamente en su rostro pálido y abrumado.

—No te sientas culpable —dijo Morgiana, parándose frente a él—. No hiciste nada malo. De cierta forma yo tengo la culpa por darte la idea de usar el Ojo del Rukh para contactarte con Aladdin.

Alibaba negó con la cabeza.

—En mí estaba la decisión. Es mi responsabilidad. Ahora, debemos prepararnos para regresar a Sindria.

—¿Y no piensas luchar? —dijo Olba—. ¿Qué sucederá con Balbadd?

—No puedo hacer nada. —Alibaba se encogió de hombros. —Ni siquiera puedo quedarme en el palacio.

—¡¿Y qué hay con eso?! —Olba se levantó de la banqueta de un salto. —¡Lo importante es Balbadd! ¡No pueden obligarte a salir de tu país!

—¡Ese es el problema! —gritó Alibaba—. ¡Este ya no es mi país! Creí que podría hacer algo por él aceptando el chantaje del Imperio Kou, pero mi fuerza es inútil frente a ellos.

—No te entiendo, Alibaba —dijo Olba—. Creí que eras más perseverante. Qué decepción.

—Olba. —Toto se paró frente a él. —Alibaba hace lo que puede. Sacrificó muchas cosas para estar aquí. El Imperio tiene un poder que ni siquiera nosotros podemos medir. Alibaba no es débil; Alibaba es fuerte, pero esa fuerza no es suficiente para enfrentar solo al Imperio.

—Estamos nosotros —insistió Olba—. Podemos desafiarlos y—

—Ya no quiero más guerras —declaró Alibaba—. Los ciudadanos de Balbadd ya han sufrido demasiado. Solo espero que la propuesta que les entregué se mantenga aun cuando deba marcharme, porque aunque no recupere este país, me conformaré con que cada uno de sus habitantes obtenga la vida que merecen, con dignidad y respeto.

Todos aceptaron con resignación la explicación de Alibaba. Olba, por el contrario...

—Aún te falta mucho por aprender, Olba —dijo Toto con decepción.

Olba continuó insistiendo en que luchar era mejor que quedarse de brazos cruzado, mientras Morgiana, en silencio, contemplaba preocupada el rostro de Alibaba. Podía adivinar que sus sentimientos estaban fuertemente divididos, pero creía que en su corazón había algo más que solo pesar por dejar Balbadd y volver a Sindria.

.

.

.

La agobiante espera para el retorno de Kouen llevó a Alibaba a varios intentos por conseguir audiencias con Koumei, pero este se negó a cada una de ellas, dando incluso la ordenanza de impedirle el ingreso al palacio. Si había manera de exiliarlo nuevamente aun sin sacarlo de Balbadd, esa era una. Aun así, Alibaba no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin antes haber dado una última batalla. Gracias a la información de los antiguos sirvientes reales de su padre, averiguó el día y la hora en la que Kouen regresaría de Rakushou —que para su suerte sería un día antes de su viaje—, por lo que tenía solo una oportunidad para hablar con él y convencerlo de que anulara la orden de deportarlo, o al menos que lo escuchara.

Confiado y determinado a no dejar que la frialdad de Kouen lo opacara, aguardó muy entrada la noche en las afueras del palacio, bajo la atenta vigilancia de los guardias apostados en la entrada, que lo veían como un desagradable intruso. A Alibaba no le importaba realmente el trato que recibía por parte del Imperio, mientras no se sintiera atacado. La mayor parte del tiempo solo habían miradas desdeñosas y murmullos despectivos; otras, simplemente lo ignoraban. Pero eso era algo que ya había experimentado anteriormente. Conocía a la perfección aquel sentimiento, y había aprendido a vivir con él.

El sonido inconfundible de las ruedas de un carruaje capturó su atención. Miró calle abajo y divisó el carruaje de Kouen acercándose rápidamente con una escolta de soldados a caballo y un carruaje más siguiéndole el paso.

Respiró hondo y, notando cómo le bombeaba con fuerza el corazón, se acercó cuando se detuvieron frente al palacio. Vio bajar a Kouen y, sin pensarlo, aceleró el paso hasta convertirlo en una carrera que detuvo bruscamente al llegar a la altura de Kouen. Este no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta el mismo instante en que su rostro se encontró con el de Alibaba.

—¡Tenemos que hablar! —exclamó, sintiendo una punzada atravesándole el pecho al ver que la expresión de Kouen permanecía igual que el día que discutieron.

Con ávida indiferencia, Kouen giró el rostro hacia un lado, esquivando la mirada de Alibaba, y pasó por su lado hacia los escalones principales del palacio. Pero Alibaba, al igual que el día que llegó a Balbadd, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse. Corrió una vez más para darle alcance, pero el sonido de una lúgubre e insidiosa voz saludándole le hizo frenar. Volteó la cabeza y su rostro palideció al reconocer a dos miembros de Al-Thamen de pie junto al carruaje que había seguido al de Kouen.

—¡¿Q-Qué hacen ellos aquí?! —exclamó, mirando con desconcierto a Kouen.

Él apenas volteó a verle.

—Los asuntos de Balbadd ya no te conciernen.

—¡Claro que me conciernen! —rebatió Alibaba con voz encolerizada—. ¡Los miembros de Al-Thamen trajeron desgracia a Balbadd!

—Príncipe Alibaba. —Tras la distintiva tela blanca que cubría todo el rostro, uno de los miembros de Al-Thamen se dirigió a él con una formal reverencia. —Reserve sus energías, en esta ocasión nuestras intenciones no son dañar este hermoso país.

—¡No tienen derecho a estar aquí después de lo que le hicieron a Balbadd! —exclamó Alibaba.

—Reserve sus energías, joven príncipe —dijo el otro sujeto.

El rostro de Alibaba estaba visiblemente crispado en una mueca de rabia y los ojos desorbitados por la furia. Sus manos se cerraron en sólidos puños y su cuerpo temblaba por la evidente tensión. Rápidamente desenvainó su espada y avanzó amenazador hacia los dos hombres de Al-Thamen, pero Kouen le sujetó del brazo.

—No hagas nada estúpido —le espetó.

—¡Ellos no deben estar aquí! —Alibaba se sacudía para que lo soltara. —¡¿Por qué los trajo?! ¡No tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo!

—Lo que haga o deje de hacer con este país es asunto mío, no tuyo. ¿O ya olvidaste que no te pertenece?

Alibaba abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tensó los labios en una mueca de dolor y frustración, pero al ver a los miembros de Al-Thamen, su mirada volvió a llenarse de ira.

—Qué hermoso sentimiento es el que tiene, príncipe Alibaba —señaló uno de los sujetos de la organización—. El odio que guarda en su corazón nos complace.

—Suficiente —masculló Kouen, dirigiéndose a los de Al-Thamen. Fijó su atención en Alibaba y lo soltó—. No tenemos nada que hablar.

Dio media vuelta y subió las escaleras. Alibaba permaneció inmóvil, con los ojos puestos en su figura. Empuñó las manos y tensó el rostro, viéndolo con resentimiento.

—Yo también me equivoqué —le aseveró al cabo de un instante, llamando su atención. Sin embargo Kouen no volteó—. Creí que eras diferente, pero no dejas de ser aquel monstruo sin corazón que vive para la guerra y conquistar países. ¡Ahora tú eres el que me ha decepcionado!

Se echó a correr escaleras abajo antes que Kouen pudiera contestarle. Él lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer tras los pilares de la entrada principal del palacio. Estaba sorprendido por sus agudas palabras, habiendo percibido en ellas mucho dolor y resentimiento. Pero hubo algo que le sorprendió todavía más: Alibaba había dejado de hablarle con respeto.

.

.

.

Alibaba corrió hasta que se sintió a salvo lejos de Kouen y su mirada. Se adentró por calles que serpenteaban hacia los antiguos barrios bajos. Todo estaba solitario y tranquilo debido a los horarios de restricción del Imperio para circular por las calles durante la noche; solo algunas aves nocturnas rompían el silencio con un canto ocasional.

Continuó sin detenerse hasta llegar a la tumba de Kassim. Fue solo el deseo de hallar un sitio seguro y tranquilo que terminó allí, frente a la tumba simbólica de su mejor amigo y del cual aún tenía mucho que aprender. Se sentó frente a la piedra que representaba su lápida y la contempló como si esperara encontrar algo en ella; alguna señal o que el mismo Kassim le hablara con esa sabiduría que poseía y que a veces no entendía.

—¿Qué debería hacer? —le preguntó mientras se llevaba las piernas al pecho y las rodeaba con los brazos—. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú? —Sonrió con tristeza al imaginarlo—. Lo sé, habrías impuesto tus ideas y luchado con todas tus fuerzas. Somos diferentes. Yo evito las guerras, y solo consigo derrotas.

Hundió el rostro entre las rodillas.

—No consigo entenderlo. Trajo a la organización que destruyó Balbadd y que te asesinó. Lo hizo a propósito. Es un idiota.

Hasta ahora, Alibaba no había tomado el peso a sus palabras ni a su comportamiento al momento de discutir con Kouen en las puertas del palacio. Le había gritado sin ninguna consideración ni respeto. Y si bien no se arrepentía, al repasar ese momento, le resultaba extraño haberle hablado de esa manera tan informal y directa.

Soltó un suspiro y chasqueó la lengua.

—Otra vez actué de manera impulsiva, pero él se lo buscó. —Sacó el rostro de entre sus rodillas y vio hacia el frente. —Él es el tonto porque no quiere creerme. —Alzó la vista al cielo y contempló la luna que se imponía en lo alto junto al manto de estrellas. —Es tan prepotente —pensó en voz alta—, arrogante, infantil, vanidoso y excéntrico. —Una débil sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de su boca. —Tiene esa obsesión ridícula por su barba y me trata como idiota. Sería mejor si estuviera lejos de él... —Sus palabras quedaron en el aire mientras repasaba los cuatro días que pasó con él durante el viaje al país del norte.

No entendía por qué le inquietaba tanto estar peleado con Kouen. No encontraba una sola razón para sentirse mal por su causa, pero aun así le había afectado su actitud mezquina, sus duras palabras y su fría mirada. Después de haber establecido un vínculo en las últimas semanas, aquella reacción resultaba innecesaria. Kouen era injusto y cruel, por lo que no merecía ni un solo minuto de sus pensamientos.

Aun así, no podía sacarlo de su mente, y una y otra vez volvía a ver sus ojos puestos en los suyos, aquella noche durante el festival en el país del norte, con ese brillo insondable y avasallador que tan solo al recordarlo aceleraba su pulso.

Era un hecho que su relación estaba destinada al fracaso. Debería haber sospechado que tarde o temprano sucedería. ¿O Tal vez sí lo hizo? De nuevo las imágenes se deslizaron veloces por su mente; aquel primer encuentro en Magnostadt, las miradas silenciosas, las agradables conversaciones durante las noches de trabajo, el roce casual de manos cuando se entregaban documentos, el aroma de su cuerpo impregnado en el suyo cuando despertaba con su capa sobre sus hombros, el viaje al país del norte...

«Quiero confiar en ti».

La voz de Kouen resonó en su cabeza como un suave murmullo, mientras la suave brisa de la noche acariciaba su rostro y mecía sus cabellos, dejando que se llevara lejos aquellos sentimientos que lo ataban a Kouen y atenazaban su corazón.

.

.

.

Morgiana no pegó un ojo en toda la noche a la espera de Alibaba. Vio el amanecer desde la ventana del dormitorio que compartía con Toto y fue la primera en bajar para preguntar por él y buscarlo. Desde el incidente con Kouen lo veía actuar como una sombra que deambulaba con el sigilo de un fantasma, y cuando le preguntaba si todo estaba bien, recibía la respuesta con una forzada sonrisa y una triste mirada. Verlo en ese estado le preocupaba, como si de pronto el Alibaba que siempre sonreía y animaba con su presencia se hubiera apagado.

—No, no lo hemos visto. —Fue la respuesta que todos dieron cada vez que preguntaba por él. Ni siquiera los guardias que se apostaban en las puertas del hotel tenían constancia de que hubiera regresado.

—¿Crees que esté aún en el palacio? —preguntó Toto al ver su semblante preocupado—. Tal vez Ren Kouen accedió a verlo y siguen conversando.

—Deja que Alibaba resuelva sus asuntos —dijo Olba. Habían bajado a desayunar y él fue uno de los primeros en sentarse a la mesa—. Te preocupas por él como si fueras su mamá. Ya no es un niño.

El rostro de Morgiana enrojeció. No podía evitar preocuparse por Alibaba; conocía sus sentimientos y el dolor silencioso que arrastraba en su corazón por causa de Sinbad.

—Pero a veces actúa como uno —señaló Toto. Olba y los demás asintieron—. Desayuna con nosotros Morgiana y luego te acompañaremos a buscarlo.

—El barco a Sindria partirá al mediodía —comentó Olba, masticando una pieza de pan—. Seguro volverá para ese entonces.

Morgiana tenía la esperanza de que así fuera. No era su intención enfadar al Imperio con Alibaba deprimido.

Luego de desayunar, Morgiana volvió a preguntar por Alibaba en recepción, y al obtener la misma respuesta que la primera vez, Toto la acompañó al palacio. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo allí solucionando las cosas, pero grande fue su decepción cuando preguntó por él a los guardias de la entrada y estos le contaron lo que había ocurrido tras la llegada de Kouen.

—No te desanimes, Morgiana —dijo Toto.

—Me preocupa lo que pueda estar pensando en estos momentos.

Toto se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo sé. A Toto también le preocupa Alibaba.

—Aun siendo sus contenedores familiares, ni siquiera tenemos la posibilidad de enfrentar al Imperio y luchar por él. —La expresión de Morgiana se ensombreció un poco.

Con ambas manos, Toto palmeó sus hombros.

—A diferencia de Morgiana, Toto es contenedor familiar de Alibaba hace muy poco. Pero estoy segura que Alibaba está muy contento y orgulloso de nosotros. Y más aún de ti; él te quiere mucho.

Morgiana esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Nos dividiremos y lo buscaremos por todo Balbadd si es preciso —dijo Toto.

Con un semblante mucho más animado, Morgiana asintió y se separaron para buscar a Alibaba. De pie en pleno centro de la ciudad intentó pensar como él; lo que él haría y los lugares que frecuentaría. No conocía mucho como para encontrarlo al primer intento, aun así decidió recorrer cada rincón. Pasó por las tabernas y calles más transitadas de Balbadd, visitó cada tienda de la avenida comercial, incluso el puerto y la playa. Y como ya había imaginado, no lo encontró.

Horas más tarde, bajo un cielo gris cubierto por nubes cargadas de lluvia, sus pasos la llevaron al sector de los anteriores barrios bajos. Allí encontró a Zaynab, quien la reconoció y recibió con agrado en su casa.

—No lo hemos visto.

Morgiana apretó los labios con decepción. Era de esperarse que Alibaba no recurriera a sus viejas amistades, aunque había albergado una pequeña esperanza.

—Hassan y yo quisiéramos darle las gracias por lo que logró —dijo Zaynab mientras depositaba unas tazas de té humeantes sobre la mesa—. Su regreso trajo esperanzas y abrió las puertas a un mejor futuro para cada uno de nosotros. Él cumplió su promesa a pesar de todo.

Morgiana sonrió al ver que los esfuerzos de Alibaba traían felicidad. Él creía que no hacía nada por Balbadd, pero estaba equivocado, y podía notarse claramente en la expresión de Zaynab cuando le contó sus logros aun cuando el Imperio siguiera dominando el territorio. La mano dócil y justa de Alibaba estaba doblegando el poder del Imperio por sobre los habitantes, y eso era algo que Alibaba debía saber y entender antes de dejar Balbadd.

—¿Sabes dónde pueda estar? —preguntó Morgiana—. ¿Los lugares que solía frecuentar?

Tras cargar a su hijo en brazos, Zaynab negó.

—Balbadd a cambiado tanto, que es difícil imaginar dónde pueda estar. Los sitios en los que Alibaba y los demás solíamos encontrar refugio cuando éramos niños ya no existen.

—Entiendo. —Morgiana asintió con el rostro derrotado.

De pronto Zaynab miró el techo de manera reflexiva y a su mente llegó una idea.

—¿Y ya fuiste a ver a la tumba de Kassim? Hassan me dijo que la primera noche que Alibaba estuvo con nosotros él lo llevó hasta ella.

El rostro de Morgiana se iluminó y, tras pedir la indicación de cómo llegar, se despidió con una respetuosa reverencia y fue al lugar donde Alibaba había decidido hacer un nuevo refugio.

.

.

.

Alibaba vio el amanecer frente a la tumba de Kassim. Había pasado una mala noche, no pudiendo dormir debido a su discusión con Kouen y a la presencia de Al-Thamen en Balbadd. Ahora más que nunca deseaba quedarse y proteger su país, pero Kouen frenaba su voluntad. Durante la noche él acaparó gran parte de sus pensamientos, inundando sus emociones y liando sus sentimientos. Incluso Sinbad no era capaz de lograr aquello, tal vez porque la decepción con Kouen había sido más fuerte, o porque él había llegado más allá de lo que Sinbad había logrado.

"Imposible", pensó ante esa conclusión. Kouen seguía siendo un extraño en su vida, un hombre que intentaba controlarlo y suprimirlo. Pero entonces qué era lo que le dolía.

Solo frente la tumba de Kassim se sentía tranquilo. Quería creer que una parte de él le acompañaba, aunque desde su muerte, jamás se había sentido solo. Podía percibir su presencia a su lado, palmeando su espalda, alentándolo, por lo que quiso permanecer allí el resto de la noche.

Morgiana se detuvo al reconocerlo sentado frente a la sobria piedra. Suspiró con alivio y se acercó lentamente.

—Deberías buscar apoyo en las personas que están vivas y esperan por ti.

Alibaba no volteó; solo movió casualmente los hombros y acomodó su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

—Lamento si los preocupé —murmuró—, pero necesitaba estar solo.

—Estuve con Zaynab. —Morgiana se paró frente la tumba de Kassim, y tras una pequeña oración se volteó hacia Alibaba. —Deberías al menos despedirte de ella y su familia antes de partir.

—¿Para qué? —Él giró el rostro hacia un lado, esquivando la mirada de Morgiana. —¿Para que vean que soy un fracaso y que nuevamente les fallé?

—Esa es la visión que tú tienes de tu persona —le rebatió Morgiana—, pero ellos no piensan igual. Deberías escuchar lo que tienen que decirte.

—No quiero.

Morgiana empuñó las manos. Odiaba cuando Alibaba adoptaba esa actitud de niño mimado e infantil.

—¿Vas a rendirte entonces?

—Ellos están aquí —soltó Alibaba.

—¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes?

—Él sabía lo que pensaba de ellos, y aun así los trajo. —Alibaba hablaba de manera ausente, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. —¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Acaso es su venganza por haberlo traicionado?

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Morgiana preguntó confundida.

Alibaba se levantó y frotó los ojos cansados con el dorso de su mano.

—Pero ya no me importa. —Alzó el rostro y encaró a Morgiana. —Entrenaré más duro para cumplir con mi misión.

Morgiana fue capaz de leer su expresión. Aunque Alibaba se esforzaba por parecer optimista, había una tristeza imperante en sus ojos que abrumaba y preocupaba.

—Alibaba, ¿qué es lo que realmente te afecta?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó él visiblemente confundido.

—¿Estás así porque regresarás a Sindria o... por causa de Kouen?

Alibaba se sobresaltó.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! —exclamó— ¡Por supuesto que me afecta volver a Sindria! ¡¿No lo entiendes?! ¡Perderé la oportunidad de recuperar a Balbadd!

—Entonces habla con Kouen —insistió Morgiana con el semblante tranquilo.

—¡¿Y crees que no lo intenté?! ¡Anoche ni siquiera quiso escucharme!

Tras un suspiro, Morgiana se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

—No tiene que hacerlo —le dijo—, solo dile lo que sientes.

Alibaba mantuvo la mirada puesta en el suelo. Se sentía inútil, derrotado y decepcionado de sí mismo al ver que Morgiana tenía que decirle lo que debía hacer. ¿Qué clase de maestro era si dejaba que su amiga y contenedor familiar lo aconsejara y alentara?

—¿El barco ya está por zarpar? —preguntó.

—Aún queda una hora.

—Creo que no puedo ni debo marcharme sin antes haberlo intentado una última vez. —Se encogió de hombros. —Si no me quiere creer y aun así me envía de regreso a Sindria, al menos me quedará el consuelo de que lo intenté.

—Siento que hay algo que aún no me has contado —dijo Morgiana de pronto—. ¿Estás bien que regresemos a Sindria? Sé que no quieres, pero...

Alibaba negó con la cabeza.

—No deseo regresar, pero no te preocupes, no pasa nada malo.

No deseaba mentir, pero tampoco podía decirle el verdadero motivo por el cual había tomado la decisión de aliarse con el Imperio. ¿Qué argumentos le daría si lo supiera? ¿Qué diría Morgiana y qué consecuencias traería la verdad? Si tan solo Kougyoku no estuviera involucrada todo sería más sencillo de explicar, pero Alibaba no quería arriesgarla ni mucho menos exponerla, porque estaba seguro que si el Imperio Kou se enteraba del poder que Sinbad había dejado en ella, su vida correría peligro. O al menos eso creía... ¿Kouen sería capaz de lastimar a su hermana por causa de Sinbad?

—¿Qué vas hacer? —preguntó Morgiana.

Alibaba salió de sus pensamientos y soltó un suspiro.

—Hablar una última vez con Kouen.

Resuelto, se encaminó al palacio y se abrió paso entre los guardias que le impidieron ingresar. No fue sencillo, pero Alibaba tenía determinación; la suficiente para vencer a cada soldado que se interpuso en su camino hasta la oficina de Kouen, irrumpiendo en ella con un violento portazo, que sobresaltó a quienes se encontraban en su interior.

—Tenemos que hablar, ahora.

Kouen, sentado tras su escritorio, no se inmutó por su precipitada e inesperada aparición. Koumei en cambio lo miraba con gran sorpresa, pues no esperaba una actitud tan osada de su parte luego de presenciar en más de una ocasión su llanto desesperado para que lo escucharan.

Los miembros de Al-Thamen, de pie al fondo de la oficina, observaron en silencio a Alibaba, quien prefirió ignorarlos y se plantó con solidez frente al escritorio de Kouen.

—No me iré hasta que me escuches.

Koumei saltó de su asiento.

—¡Espera! ¡No deberías hablarle así a mi hermano!

—Koumei. —Kouen alzó la mano, silenciándolo. —Déjennos a solas. Escucharé lo que este mentiroso me tiene que decir y luego seguiremos con la reunión.

Koumei no protestó, pero se mostró en absoluto desacuerdo. Aun así, junto a los dos miembros de Al-Thamen, abandonaron la oficina. En ningún momento Kouen y Alibaba rompieron el contacto visual. Parecían desafiarse con la mirada; algo que los remontaba a su primer encuentro en Balbadd.

Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada por fuera, Kouen resopló fastidiado.

—No negaré que tienes mucho valor, pero es estúpido viniendo de un mentiroso como tú.

—Si estoy aquí es para que me escuches —declaró Alibaba sin vacilar—. Ya no me interesa si me crees o no.

Kouen se cruzó de brazos.

—Has olvidado dirigirte a mí con respeto.

—Perdí el respeto desde que vi la clase de persona que eres en realidad —le rebatió—. Trajiste a esos sujetos sabiendo lo que le hicieron a Balbadd.

—Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo.

—¡Pero al menos pudiste haber respetado el dolor de los habitantes de Balbadd! —gritó Alibaba con el semblante crispado.

Kouen esquivó la mirada con enfado.

—¿Y qué clase de persona soy según tu criterio? —Su preocupación e interés parecían estar enfocado en lo que Alibaba pensaba de él.

Manteniendo el semblante serio, Alibaba lo miró fijamente.

—Eres un presuntuoso, un mentiroso, engreído, tirano, manipulador...

—¿Viniste a interrumpir mi reunión para insultarme? —le atajó Kouen con enfado. No le había gustado escuchar aquello.

—Vine para que escuches y entiendas que no te traicioné.

Kouen resopló.

—Ya escuché suficiente la otra vez cuando lloriqueaste desesperado para que te creyera.

—Mi lealtad a ti fue sincera —insistió Alibaba.

—Con los años he aprendido a basarme en hechos, no en palabrerías. —Aunque sus palabras resultaban convincentes, Kouen no podía creerle. Una parte que no estaba bajo su control se negaba a hacerlo.

—¿Entonces no demostré en todo este tiempo mi verdadera lealtad hacia el Imperio? ¿No te di motivos para que confiaras en mí?

Una expresión triste suavizó las facciones de Alibaba y Kouen no supo qué contestar. Lo cierto era que Alibaba había demostrado muy bien su lealtad y su compromiso desde que decidió quedarse en Balbadd. ¿Pero entonces qué era lo que le impedía creerle? El nombre de Sinbad apareció en su cabeza y la rabia lo invadió.

—¿En verdad crees que arruinaría mi oportunidad de recuperar a Balbadd por un capricho? —continuó Alibaba.

—¡No me importa lo que digas! —masculló Kouen, palmeando la mesa al tiempo que dejaba su silla— ¡Rompiste tu palabra al mantener tu lazo con Sindria!

—¡Mi único interés fue contactarme con Aladdin! —gritó Alibaba— ¡Es mi amigo, y necesitaba escucharlo y verlo!

Kouen no respondió, pero permaneció erguido sosteniendo su colérica mirada.

—Mientes.

Con desconcierto, Alibaba intentó replicar pero Kouen dijo:

—Tu corazón jamás ha dejado a Sindria, ni a Sinbad. Y eso es porque tienes una relación con él.

El rostro de Alibaba palideció y sus labios entreabiertos enmudecieron.

—Lo sé todo —añadió Kouen—. Sé de tu relación sentimental con Sinbad.

Sorprendido, Alibaba retrocedió sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡¿C-Có-mo...?!

—Los motivos de cómo lo supe no importan —contestó Kouen, suavizando su voz—. Tu relación es un hecho, y eso es suficiente para enviarte de vuelta con él.

Alibaba frunció el entrecejo y su expresión se tornó hosca.

—¿Por eso me veías de esa forma? —Su rostro se ensombreció y sus ojos destellaron con furia. —¡¿Por eso me mirabas fijamente y me hacías tantas preguntas?!

Kouen no respondió.

—¡Todo este tiempo creí que me considerabas! —rugió Alibaba, con el rostro enrojecido y los puños apretados—. ¡Y ahora veo que siempre mentiste!

—No sé de qué estás hablando —le rebatió Kouen—. Yo no te he mentido.

—¡Sabías de mi relación con Sinbad y te burlaste de mí todo este tiempo!

—Eso no es cierto.

Alibaba sacudió la cabeza. Se sentía aturdido y abrumado. Todo lo que había pensado de Kouen de pronto se arremolinaba y estallaba en su interior. Lo que creía y sentía se diluía mientras su corazón se oprimía y su estómago se revolvía.

—El tiempo que estuviste aquí me hizo comprender tu incapacidad de separar tu deber de tus sentimientos —dijo Kouen—. Estos son uno solo, y eso te impide tomar el control de tu vida y de lo que ocurre a tu alrededor. En realidad deseas estar con Sinbad; yo solo te facilito las cosas.

—No sabes lo que dices. —Fue apenas un murmullo, pero Kouen lo escuchó. —No tienes idea... de lo que siento o deseo. ¡No me conoces!

Las nubes que amenazaban desde la mañana el cielo de Balbadd, dejaron caer los primeros truenos y relámpagos del atardecer. El cielo se había vuelto gris, oscureciéndolo todo.

—Tarde o temprano me traicionarás porque tu corazón es débil.

—¡Cállate! ¡No sabes lo que dices! ¡No lo sabes! —Alibaba se llevó las manos al rostro. —No sabes... cuántas veces desee traicionarte. —Su voz sonó quebrada y lastimera. —¡No sabes cuántas veces quise volver con él y olvidarme de todo! ¡No tienes idea cuánto quise hacerlo!

Alibaba respiraba con dificultad y tras sus manos se podía escuchar un débil sollozo. Estaba tan exacerbado, que Kouen fue capaz de notar el ávido temblor de su cuerpo. Jamás quiso que las cosas llegaran a este punto. Eludió cuanto pudo, porque sabía que lo único que causaría sería abrir una herida que tal vez no sanaría.

Volvió a sentarse y suspiró.

—Ve a enfriar tu cabeza —le dijo con voz calmada—; luego seguiremos hablando.

Alibaba no se sintió en condiciones de contradecirle. Dio media vuelta y salió de la oficina. Afuera, Koumei aguardaba pasmado. No le resultó difícil escuchar la discusión debido a los gritos que salieron hasta el corredor. Su sorpresa al descubrir la relación de Alibaba con Sinbad lo llevó a cuestionar los motivos de Kouen para permitir que se quedara a su lado aun cuando conocía la verdad.

Vio pasar a Alibaba por su lado y algo en su interior le hizo sentir lástima por él.

.

.

.

Alibaba salió a los jardines, donde las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer con intensidad. Aceleró el paso y corrió hasta una de las fuentes de agua al sentir que perdía la fuerza de su cuerpo. Quería llorar, gritar a todo pulmón y fundir su grito con los truenos que resonaban portentosos en el cielo encapotado.

Un desgarrador sollozo le sacudió el pecho. Sus lágrimas de rabia y dolor comenzaron a mezclarse con la lluvia y cerró los puños sobre la tela empapada de su ropa.

—Ya no puedo más —gimió—. Ya no quiero seguir sintiéndome así...

Su cuerpo tembló, convulsionado por el llanto, y se llevó las manos al rostro para acallar sus lamentos. Había llegado a su límite.

No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció de pie apoyado contra la fuente de agua, pero fue lo suficiente para enfriar su cabeza y diluir sus emociones. Quería dejar atrás el pesar y la humillación de haberse expuesto ante Kouen con lágrimas y gritos. Nunca quiso llegar a ese extremo, pero cuando él dejó al descubierto su relación con Sinbad perdió el control. Nunca quiso que se enterara, y jamás imaginó que llegaría a hacerlo. Ahora no podía volver y encararlo. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin sentir vergüenza?

—Es fascinante cómo un corazón puede quebrarse con un pequeño apretón.

La voz detrás de Alibaba lo sobresaltó y lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Volvió el rostro y se encontró con los dos miembros de Al-Thamen que, bajo la lluvia, parecían haberlo estado observando desde hacía un rato, como dos sombras al acecho.

—Déjenme en paz —masculló.

—La oscuridad yace en cada uno de los seres humanos. Al igual que el cielo, que a veces sucumbe ante la oscuridad y llora sangre.

Alibaba frunció el ceño y los encaró.

—¡Les dije que me dejaran en paz!

—Llegamos en buen momento. Es ahora cuando el corazón del tercer príncipe de Balbadd puede entregarse a la oscuridad.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¡Lárguense! —Alibaba desenfundó a Amon.

—Ven con nosotros, príncipe Alibaba, y conviértete en un rey oscuro.

—¡No haré tal co—!

Una lluvia de rukh oscuro apareció frente los ojos de Alibaba y su cuerpo se entumeció. Su mano dejó caer la espada y la vista comenzó a volverse cada vez más borrosa. Y antes de perder por completo la conciencia, vio a los miembros de Al-Thamen acercársele y extender una mano hacia él.

Luego... todo se volvió oscuridad.

...Continuará...


	5. Capítulo 5: El paradero de Alibaba

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 5 —**

 **El paradero de Alibaba**

Debido a la creciente tormenta que cayó sobre Balbadd, el puerto fue cerrado hasta que el aguacero menguara. Las embarcaciones debieron ser ancladas y las tiendas en el muelle cerrados por seguridad. En el hotel, Morgiana esperaba con cierta intranquilidad el retorno de Alibaba. Hacía poco más de media hora que se había marchado y aún no tenía noticias suyas, por lo que comenzó a pensar que el haberle aconsejado de ir a hablar con Kouen había sido una mala decisión, después de lo mal que lo había pasado por su causa.

Pero Alibaba no era de las personas que se rendían con facilidad, y tratar de hablar con Kouen era algo que hubiera hecho aun sin su apoyo. Desde que lo conoció vio esa determinación que tanto admiraba y que le había llevado a seguirle eternamente. Ahora debía confiar en él, y que la conversación con Kouen traería cambios positivos para todos.

Un rayo surcó el cielo encapotado y vio por la ventana del hotel la lluvia que parecía arreciar.

.

.

.

Kouen no había quedado tranquilo tras la discusión con Alibaba. Notaba el corazón acelerado y las manos temblorosas. Hacía mucho que no experimentaba una sensación parecida; ni siquiera en las cientos de batallas en las que combatió sintió algo parecido, pero Alibaba era capaz de llevarlo al extremo de sus emociones de una manera casi incontrolable.

—Es absurdo —masculló sentado tras su escritorio. Garabateó algo sobre una hoja en blanco y resopló contrariado.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Koumei cruzó por ella. Kouen alzó apenas la mirada advirtiendo su expresión, y supo entonces que había escuchado todo.

—Si vas a decir algo hazlo antes que te mande de vuelta a Rakushou —soltó.

—No tengo nada que decir. —Koumei se paró frente al escritorio, observando detenidamente el semblante crispado de Kouen. —Pero si quieres que diga algo...

—Hazlo.

Koumei tomó asiento con deliberada quietud y acomodó su abanico sobre el escritorio. La conversación quizá necesitaría de toda su disposición y concentración.

—La presencia de Alibaba nunca fue de mi entero agrado —confesó—, pero logró sorprenderme con su capacidad para mejorar Balbadd. A fin de cuentas es su país, aunque se lo hayamos quitado...

—Ve al grano —le interrumpió Kouen.

—... Pero el que sostenga una relación sentimental con el rey de Sindria cambia por completo las cosas.

Kouen frunció el ceño y sus manos se cerraron en dos sólidos puños. No podía evitar que el enojo y una irritabilidad incontenible le asaltaran al escuchar mencionar siquiera el país donde vivía Sinbad.

—Por eso lo envío de vuelta.

Koumei negó con actitud reflexiva.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Incluso si él sostiene una relación con el rey de Sindria, eso no te absuelve del error que cometiste.

—No he cometido ningún error —replicó Kouen.

—Lo hiciste —insistió Koumei—, porque sabiendo la verdad de su relación decidiste callar y seguir como si nada pasara. Fingiste ignorar la verdad, y ahora te quejas por algo que tú también hiciste.

Cruzándose de brazos, Kouen esquivó la mirada y fingió ver hacia el librero de la pared.

—Tuve mis motivos —respondió.

—Y él tuvo los suyos —le aclaró Koumei—. Ventilar los idilios amorosos no es apropiado. Y puedo entender que haya preferido callar. Tu furia es injustificada e infantil.

Kouen clavó su mirada con enfado en Koumei.

—¿Infantil? —masculló ofendido—. Él nos mintió ¿y a mí me dices infantil?

—Él no mintió —insistió Koumei con indolencia.

—¡Claro que sí! —Kouen palmeó la superficie de la mesa con ambas manos. —No rompió sus lazos con Sindria. ¡Se rió de nosotros!

En silencio, Koumei estudió la reacción de Kouen. Él no era de los que perdían el control por cosas tan insignificantes, pero había notado que por el solo hecho de mencionar el reino de Sindria, su semblante se crispaba lleno de ira. Quizá estaba sacando conclusiones demasiado precipitadas, pero no podía pasar por alto esos pequeños detalles, porque desde la llegada de Alibaba, algo había cambiado en Kouen.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te molesta? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Kouen entornó la mirada con intriga.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Te haré una pregunta: ¿Estás molesto porque descubriste a Alibaba engañándote o porque sostiene una relación con el rey de Sindria? —Kouen no supo qué decir, pero fue su actitud confundida y ofuscada la que despejó las dudas de Koumei. —Creo saber la respuesta, pero es importante que tú la sepas.

—Si la sabes entonces dime —dijo Kouen.

Koumei se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

—Tienes que darte cuenta por ti mismo.

—No tengo tiempo para tonterías. —Kouen resopló disgustando mientras ponía toda su atención en los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio. —Él me mintió y se marchará. Punto.

—Lamento decirte que estás cometiendo un grave error —insistió Koumei—. Y no te lo digo como el segundo príncipe del Imperio Kou ni como un amigo, te lo digo como hermano.

—Tú mismo me dijiste que no te agrada —señaló Kouen—. ¿Por qué de pronto lo defiendes tanto?

—No he tratado tanto con él como tú lo has hecho desde que llegó, y estoy seguro que pudiste notar algo bueno en él. Incluso cuando lo conociste en Magnostadt. De lo contrario no lo hubieras mandado a llamar. Corrígeme si estoy equivocado.

Kouen interrumpió su trabajo sobre los papeles y recordó las cientos de ocasiones en las que vio honestidad e ingenuidad en los ojos de Alibaba. Incluso en su forma de hablar y de expresarse —que en ocasiones le parecía ridícula y jocosa— no había indicio alguno de malas intenciones, pero su relación con Sinbad lo arruinaba todo. Como un balde de agua fría, el conocimiento de aquel vínculo amoroso enfriaba cualquier consideración y respeto por Alibaba.

—Sabes que la solución no es enviarlo de vuelta a Sindria —continuó Koumei—. Para empezar deberías preguntarte qué lo motivó a renunciar a Sindria para quedarse aquí. Eso es lo primero y más importante, más allá si rompió o no lazos con Sindria.

—Lo sorprendí utilizando un artefacto de Sindria. —Kouen estaba determinado a que ese incidente fuera el detonante para decidir el futuro de Alibaba en Balbadd. —Eso es suficiente para expulsarlo de aquí.

—¿Y crees que compartía información? —preguntó Koumei con el semblante imperturbable— ¿Por eso estás tan molesto?

Retomando su trabajo, Kouen tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir.

—Estoy molesto porque no cumplió su palabra —dijo, fingiendo un total interés en lo que hacía.

—Aceptaría tu decisión si no fuera porque lo haces por su relación con el rey de Sindria, no porque conservó ese artefacto mágico —soltó Koumei.

Al no saber qué contestar, Kouen aguardó enmudecido e inmóvil con la pluma entre sus dedos. De estar seguro de sus propias palabras hubiera rebatido firmemente las de Koumei, pero sabía que había algo de razón en ellas, y que su descontrolado enfado no era precisamente porque Alibaba había conservado algo de Sindria, sino porque en su corazón existían sentimientos por alguien que ejercía una gran influencia en su vida y en sus decisiones.

—Ya no quiero tenerlo aquí —dijo al fin, retomando su trabajo—. Quiero que se largue.

Koumei suspiró con resignación y, tras levantarse de la silla, caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió tan solo un poco y sin volverse dijo:

—Solo espero que no te arrepientas. Medita tus palabras y no te ciegues por los celos.

Se marchó antes que Kouen pudiera reaccionar con sus palabras. Cuando lo hizo, se vio solo en la oficina.

—¿Celos? —repitió, viendo a Alibaba junto a Sinbad, y el solo hecho de pensar en eso hacía que un ardor amargo le quemara el pecho, sacando lo peor de sí mismo. No podía entenderse; tampoco el porqué reaccionaba con semejante descontrol cuando los visualizaba juntos. Solo quería creer que su reacción se debía a otra cosa; a decepción tal vez o a simple descontento con su desempeño como mano derecha, y no a absurdos e inexistentes celos.

.

.

.

El atardecer dio paso a un sol tibio entre nubes grises. La tormenta finalmente había menguado, lo suficiente para reabrir el muelle y permitir el zarpe de los barcos anclados en el puerto. Solo una débil llovizna caía junto al sol poniéndose en el horizonte, y Morgiana y los demás esperaban a Alibaba en la embarcación que los trasladaría a Sindria.

—Alibaba se está tardando —dijo Toto—. El barco ya está por zarpar.

—Tal vez siga conversando —señaló Olba—. Se supone que debería haber llegado al hotel durante la tarde, pero se está tardando demasiado. ¿Se habrá olvidado que hoy partíamos?

Morgiana miraba fijamente en dirección al palacio. Desde el muelle solo se apreciaba la torre más alta. La espera solo había acrecentado su preocupación. Tal vez le había pasado algo, porque de haber solucionado las cosas, habría regresado al hotel con una radiante sonrisa en los labios diciendo que se quedarían en Balbadd por mucho tiempo más.

—Iré a buscarlo —dijo, encaminándose hacia el palacio.

—Espera. —Toto la detuvo. —Te acompañaremos.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y un gesto agradecido, Morgiana dejó que Toto y Olba la acompañaran hasta el palacio. Si Alibaba seguía allí debía ver con sus propios ojos que se encontrara bien; después de todo, había ido a enfrentarse a Ren Kouen.

Una vez de pie en la entrada principal del palacio, los guardias no tuvieron mayores inconvenientes en dejarles entrar luego que Koumei los reconociera. Atravesaron los terrenos del edificio y caminaron por el corredor principal hasta la oficina de Kouen. Koumei llamó a la puerta y entraron.

Kouen alzó el rostro y se sorprendió al ver a los contenedores de Alibaba, lo que le obligó a dejar a medio terminar uno de los documentos que concentradamente redactaba, en un intento por dejar a un lado sus pensamientos por Alibaba.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

Morgiana echó un vistazo fugaz a la habitación y se plantó frente al escritorio.

—Queremos saber dónde está Alibaba. Lo esperamos en el puerto pero no llegó.

El ceño de Kouen se arrugó aún más.

—No lo sé —soltó. Reanudó su trabajo y trató de ignorarlos.

—Pero él vino a hablar con usted —insistió Morgiana.

—Y ya terminamos. Se supone que regresaría luego de enfriar su cabeza por un rato, pero no lo hizo, así que asumí que se había marchado.

Morgiana negó.

—¿Qué le hizo?

Kouen se sobresaltó y la apuñaló con la mirada.

—¿Qué le hice? —repitió ofuscado.

—Algo tuvo que decirle o hacerle para que Alibaba se fuera y no apareciera en el puerto. —Morgiana estaba segura que Kouen era responsable de la desaparición de Alibaba. Todo un día sin tener noticias suyas era motivo suficiente para insistir. Y no estaba dispuesta a dejar el palacio sin Alibaba.

—No le hice nada —contestó Kouen con enfado—. Si eres su contenedor familiar debes estar muy al tanto de lo que pasa por su cabeza. A mí no me eches la culpa de sus problemas.

—Si Alibaba estaba angustiado era por su causa —soltó Morgiana. La dureza con la que hablaba no dejó indiferente a nadie. Incluso Koumei, que presenciaba la conversación a un costado del escritorio sin intenciones de intervenir. Para él también resultaba extraño que tras la discusión con Kouen, Alibaba desapareciera.

El rostro de Kouen adquirió un semblante hostil y apático. De Alibaba podía esperar gritos e insultos y aguantarlos, pero no de su contenedor familiar que apenas y conocía. Morgiana se le hacía una chiquilla muy reservada y fiel a Alibaba, eso lo respetaba, pero no su actitud acusadora, como si fuera responsable del destino de Alibaba.

"Para eso tiene a Sinbad", pensó infantilmente.

Estaba determinado a dejarle las cosas claras cuando un soldado ingresó a la oficina con un arma que todos reconocieron.

—La encontramos en los jardines del palacio, señor. —El hombre, con actitud diligente y cuidadosa, depositó la espada de Alibaba sobre el escritorio.

—¡Es la espada de Alibaba! —exclamó Olba.

—¿No estaba su dueño cerca? —preguntó Kouen con intriga.

—No señor. No hemos visto al príncipe Alibaba.

—Algo no está bien —dijo Toto, casi en su susurro a Morgiana—. Alibaba no sería tan imprudente como para dejar su espada tirada.

—¿Dónde está Alibaba? —volvió a preguntar Morgiana a Kouen—. No pudo haber desaparecido, mucho menos sin su espada.

Kouen no apartaba la mirada del arma, y recordó la discusión con Alibaba.

—¿De qué hablaron? ¿Por qué Alibaba salió de su oficina? —preguntó Morgiana.

—Eso no te concierne. —Se dirigió al soldado y le indicó: —Desplieguen un grupo y busquen a Alibaba. Si los guaridas de la entrada no lo vieron salir significa que sigue en el palacio. Encuéntrenlo.

—Sí señor.

El soldado se retiró con un gesto formal.

—Nosotros también buscaremos —se apresuró a decir Morgiana.

—No es necesario —rebatió Kouen—. Ese tonto no debe andar lejos. Además, qué clase de candidato a Rey es si deja su contenedor tirado como cualquier cosa.

—Alibaba nunca haría tal cosa. —Esta vez Morgiana acortó la distancia que lo separaba del escritorio, dando un paso al frente. —Algo tuvo que pasarle.

Su determinación para defender a Alibaba impresionó a Kouen. Parecía conocerlo tan bien, que se sintió desconcertado al ser incapaz de reaccionar con esa misma tenacidad con la que ella lo hacía. Había alcanzado a conocer a Alibaba lo suficiente para creer en su palabra, pero hasta ahora solo había demostrado su insensatez para manejar la situación.

Aturdido, bajó la mirada hacia la espada y se mantuvo en silencio, como si esperase ver algo en ella que le permitiese despejar su mente. Pero en ella solo había un remolino de emociones y pensamientos que lo inquietaba y nublaba su buen juicio.

Cuando el soldado depositó el arma sobre la mesa sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. Y ahora, con la incertidumbre de la ubicación de Alibaba, la imagen de su rostro bañado en lágrimas durante la discusión era lo único que asaltaba su cabeza.

.

.

.

Cuando Alibaba recobró la conciencia, notó que algo cubría sus ojos y que el silencio a su alrededor era absoluto. Intentó moverse; así tal vez lograría ver algo, pero descubrió que sus muñecas y tobillos se encontraban fuertemente sujetados, y que una venda cubría sus ojos.

Ignoraba lo que estaba pasando y el sitio en el cual se encontraba; todo lo que percibía era ese silencio incómodo y una extraña sensación de frío que le entumecía el cuerpo, como si estuviera tendido sobre un suelo de piedra. Trató de agudizar sus sentidos, pero se sentía demasiado cansado y aturdido, como si hubiera perdido su Magoi tras una agitada pelea.

En su desesperación por reconocer el sitio en el cual se hallaba, forzó su mente para recordar lo último que había ocurrido antes de terminar atado de pies y manos, y lo único que vino a su memoria fue su discusión con Kouen; luego la lluvia en el jardín, y finalmente la presencia de aquellos dos sujetos de Al-Thamen. Y al recordar eso comenzó una lucha insistente y casi desesperada para soltar las amarras que aprisionaban sus extremidades.

—Tengo que salir de aquí —pensó en voz alta sin dejar de forcejear. Se sentía incómodo y torpe al no poder moverse con libertad; sus muñecas, atadas en su espalda, le impedían quitarse la venda de los ojos e incluso intentar sentarse. Parecía un esfuerzo inútil.

En ese momento comenzó a pensar en el motivo que tenía Al-Thamen para retenerlo de esa manera. ¿Qué pretendían? ¿Cuál era su objetivo? Para Alibaba, era un hecho que los dos miembros de Al-Thamen que llegaron con Kouen tenían planeado capturarlo desde el principio, y no quería ni siquiera imaginar que Kouen estaba involucrado. No tenía sentido, porque él era el más interesado en enviarlo de regreso a Sindria.

—Él no sería capaz —murmuró.

Recordó entonces la discusión antes de salir a los jardines del palacio y unas nuevas ganas de llorar lo acometieron. Todo se había liado tan penosamente, que no tenía fuerzas para nada, ni siquiera para intentar aclarar las cosas con Kouen. Él estaba al tanto de su romance con Sinbad, y ni siquiera sabía si aún existía tal romance. Y ahora se encontraba en manos del enemigo sin claridad de lo que le iban a hacer.

Se sintió afligido, solo y perdido. Y en medio de sus desesperación e inseguridades solo pensó en que ojalá Kouen pudiera ayudarlo.

.

.

.

La búsqueda de Alibaba continuó hasta el anochecer. Escudriñaron cada rincón del palacio, sin ninguna pista de su paradero. Los guardias del palacio apostados a la entrada aseguraron que no vieron salir a Alibaba, lo que reducía el rango de búsqueda. Aun así Morgiana quiso salir y buscarlo en los alrededores. La tumba de Kassim fue uno de los primeros sitios donde creyó que podría encontrarlo, incluso el muelle, por si en un arranque desesperado tomó la decisión de marcharse. Pero todo fue inútil, y Kouen estaba empezando a impacientarse.

—Nadie puede desaparecer —dijo, paseándose de un lado a otro por la oficina—. Quizá se marchó con Sinbad y estamos preocupándonos en vano.

Morgiana levantó la vista con sorpresa y observó a Kouen. No sabía que él estaba al tanto de la relación amorosa de Alibaba con Sinbad, y pensó que tal vez ese era uno de los motivos por el que Alibaba había desaparecido.

—Él no haría tal cosa —aseguró con firmeza—. Alibaba no quería marcharse. Él decidió proteger Balbadd aun cuando su corazón se rompiera.

Kouen se encogió de hombros, indolente.

—Por lo visto no fue capaz de soportarlo, porque no rompió sus lazos con Sindria.

—¡Usted no sabe lo que ha sufrido Alibaba para estar aquí! —exclamó Morgiana, sorprendiendo a los presentes—. No conoce a Alibaba y lo juzga deliberadamente. Ahora no sabemos dónde está y usted es el único responsable.

Kouen se detuvo y la encaró con el semblante ofuscado.

—¡¿Yo?! —exclamó ofendido.

—Es mejor calmarnos y pensar —dijo Koumei al ver que las cosas se estaba saliendo de control. Morgiana, como contenedor familiar de Alibaba, estaba dispuesta a defenderlo ciegamente, mientras que Kouen, turbado por los celos, no podía dialogar con claridad—. Si debemos ponernos en el peor de los escenarios, habría que pensar en que algo malo le sucedió.

—¡Eso no...! —dijo Morgiana, pero Koumei la interrumpió.

—La pista que tenemos es su espada tirada en los jardines del palacio. Obviamente, no pudo haberla dejado olvidada, así que debemos ponernos en un escenario pesimista. —Vio al grupo de Morgiana. —¿Quién más, además de Sindria, sabía que Alibaba estaba en Balbadd?

Morgiana y los demás intercambiaron miradas, y negaron conjuntamente.

Algunas ideas comenzaron a tomar forma en la mente de Kouen. Miró de manera contemplativa y casi embelesada la espada de Alibaba, que permanecía sobre el escritorio, y repasó las palabras de Koumei. En ese momento sus puños se cerraron y vio con una mirada cargada de furia hacia la puerta de la oficina.

.

.

.

Alibaba continuaba sumido en aquella oscuridad y silencio absoluto. Su cuerpo en aquella incómoda posición contra el suelo lo tenía entumecido y notaba la boca seca. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había bebido agua; ni siquiera sabía cuánto llevaba retenido por Al-Thamen, pero su cuerpo lo resentía. La sensación de cansancio persistía, y parecía que por breves periodos se dormía, perdiendo el sentido del tiempo.

De pronto se escuchó el rechinar de una puerta y unos pasos resonando en el suelo de piedra. Alibaba se estremeció e instintivamente intentó alejarse. Sintió un par de manos sujetarle de los brazos y al instante comenzó a forcejar.

—¡Suéltenme! ¡No me toquen!

Sus protestos fueron callados por otro par de manos que, tras voltearlo, le sujetó de las mejillas, ejerciendo presión en ellas para forzarle a abrir la boca. Alibaba se resistió y forcejeó aún más fuerte cuando sintió que colocaban un recipiente contra sus labios. Escupió el líquido de sabor amargo apenas lo sintió en su lengua y esquivó el rostro. Pero aquellas manos le sujetaron con mayor persistencia y oprimieron su nariz, obligándole a mantener la boca abierta para respirar. El líquido que antes negó tuvo que dejarlo pasar por su garganta para no ahogarse, y entre arcadas lo tragó.

—Ya es hora —escuchó decir luego que lo soltaron.

Alibaba sintió que sus extremidades se adormecían y que su conciencia se apagaba —algo contenía ese líquido de sabor amargo—. En su sopor le ordenó a su cuerpo que hiciera algún movimiento, pero este no respondió, entrando rápidamente en un profundo letargo. Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia, sus ojos lograron capturar difusas imágenes. Un penetrante olor a vela e incienso llegó a su nariz, y débiles murmullos alrededor capturaron vagamente su atención.

Giró la cabeza hacia su derecha y la imagen se convirtió en formas difusas y colores irreconocibles mientras todo volvía a oscurecerse. Cerró los ojos y tras unos segundos volvió a abrirlos. Parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar mejor y en esta ocasión fue capaz de distinguir siluetas de pie. La luz tenue del lugar dificultaba las cosas. Notó que tenía más frío de lo habitual y se reconoció boca arriba sobre un suelo de piedra, y cuando intentó mover las manos notó que un metal frío las apresaba contra el piso. Pero estaba tan aturdido que su forcejeo fue casi inexistente; solo un pequeño tirón y se rindió.

Trató de utilizar su vista para reconocer el lugar y saber a lo que se enfrentaba. Parpadeó nuevamente para capturar mejor las imágenes pero su cuerpo estaba demasiado anestesiado y se sentía atrapado en una especie de ensueño, donde sus sentidos y emociones estaban fuera de su control. Aun así logró distinguir vagamente su cuerpo desnudo tendido en el suelo. No estaba seguro de ello, pero su piel se estremecía al contacto con la fría piedra.

Volteó el rostro al escuchar unos pasos y la figura de un hombre se paró frente a él. El sonido de su voz era distorsionado, casi irreconocible, pero consiguió entender lo que para él parecía un rezo.

"En esta noche sin luna un rey caerá, y recibirá la oscuridad en su interior".

Alibaba no supo el significado de esas palabras —en su aturdimiento intentaba entenderlas—, solo le provocaron un extraño sentimiento. Pese a eso, su conciencia adormecida no fue capaz de reaccionar para entender lo que estaban a punto de hacerle.

.

.

.

Kouen atravesó un largo corredor en el piso más alto del palacio. Allí no había guardias ni la presencia de sirvientes; era un sitio apartado en una de las torres del palacio con acceso exclusivo a Kouen, sus contenedores y sus hermanos. Subió el puñado de escaleras que conducían a la torre y se detuvo frente a una puerta labrada de doble hoja en color rojo. Allí, dos de sus contenedores familiares montaban guardia, esperando por su llegada.

—¿Está seguro de esto, mi rey? —preguntó Gaku Kin, uno de sus contenedores familiares que aguardaba de pie a un costado de la puerta, custodiándola.

—Si ellos son los responsables, deberán pagar —señaló Ri Seishuu, su otro contenedor, que no parecía preocupado por lo que Kouen fuera a hacer.

Abrieron la puerta para él y vio al interior de la habitación a los dos miembros de Al-Thamen que habían llegado con él desde Rakushou. Ellos no lucían nerviosos, y ante su llegada solo se limitaron a realizar una formal reverencia. Kouen los había mandado a llamar, confinándolos en esa habitación para interrogarlos y así averiguar el paradero de Alibaba, pues desde que Koumei sugirió que alguien estaba detrás de su desaparición, solo ellos aparecían en su lista de sospechosos.

Se dirigió directamente a ellos y comenzó el interrogatorio.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó directamente. Su voz autoritaria pareció amedrentar un poco, pero no lo suficiente para que los dos sujetos contestaran con la verdad.

—¿Quién, mi señor?

—No actúen como si no supieran. Hablo de Alibaba. ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde lo tienen?

Era imposible adivinar la expresión que ellos tenían debido a la tela que cubría sus rostros, pero Kouen pudo adivinar que en ese instante sonreían, como si estuvieran satisfechos por sus retorcidos logros y su falsa ingenuidad.

—Oh... el príncipe Alibaba. —Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente. —Un prometedor candidato a Rey.

—Respondan —insistió Kouen—, ¿dónde está?

—No sabemos, mi señor.

—¡No mientan! —gritó Kouen. Desde que fue reportada la desaparición de Alibaba, una ira mal contenida bullía en su interior, y las respuestas de estos dos sujetos no le estaban ayudando a apaciguarla; por el contrario—. Solo ustedes estaban al tanto de su presencia en Balbadd, y sabemos lo que la organización le hizo para que perdiera el control de su país. —Se les acercó de manera intimidante, logrando que ambos sujetos retrocedieran amedrentados. —¿Por qué quisieron venir? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué de pronto la organización se mostró tan interesada en venir a una nación que ya conquistó?

Amilanados por la reacción autoritaria de Kouen, los dos miembros de Al-Thamen guardaron silencio unos segundos, hasta que uno de ellos, movido quizá por el temor que Kouen le provocaba, habló.

—No sabemos los planes de nuestra señora; solo seguimos órdenes.

—Así que hay planes. —Las manos de Kouen se cerraron sólidamente. —Y ustedes los llevaron a cabo.

Los miembros de Al-Thamen negaron incómodos, pero Kouen sacó su espada y la apuntó contra ellos sin la mayor vacilación. No iba a dejar que se burlaran de él ni de su autoridad, aun cuando fuera el primer príncipe del Imperio Kou. Estaban en un territorio donde no tenían poder, y su supervivencia dependía solo de su buena voluntad e indulgencia.

—Ahora me dirán qué hicieron con Alibaba —sentenció con una expresión sombría y amenazadora—, o lo lamentarán.

Los dos sujetos temieron de su poder y retrocedieron impresionados aun cuando la organización los respaldara, porque ahora ellos estaban bajo el dominio de Kouen, y solos no podrían hacerle frente aunque quisieran.

—Nosotros solo generamos la conexión hacia la organización —dijeron con apremio, esperando sonar creíbles.

—¿De qué está hablando?

—La organización necesita del príncipe Alibaba —explicó uno de los dos sujetos.

—Para qué, por qué —preguntó Kouen si bajar la espada.

—Porque él interfiere en el flujo del destino que nosotros queremos controlar y llevar al caos, y tenerlo de nuestro lado puede ser muy ventajoso.

—¿De nuestro lado? —Kouen se mostró desconcertado al creer que Alibaba estuviera involucrado en aquella absurda explicación. Que su presencia interfiriera en los planes de la organización carecía de sentido, pero sabía de lo que ellos eran capaces de lograr con su magia y sus sucias prácticas. —Acaso ustedes...

—Él se convertirá en un rey oscuro.

Kouen no supo por qué, pero un temor creciente y una inesperada sensación de angustia se apoderaron de él. La sola idea de imaginar a Alibaba convirtiéndose en algo que no deseaba generaba un descontrol total en sus emociones, desbordándose a los extremos de la ira y la frustración. Y la presencia de aquellos dos sujetos solo hacía que esos sentimientos se intensificaran.

.

.

.

No pasó mucho para que la orden de ir por Alibaba fuera llevada a cabo. Koumei sería el encargado de ejecutarlo gracias a sus habilidades para abrir portales y transportarse con el poder de su Djinn. En esta ocasión Kouen no se quedaría de brazos cruzados para que Gyokuen hiciera lo que quisiera por ser la emperatriz del Imperio. Estaba dispuesto a oponerse a sus caprichos y planes si con eso impedía que pusieran sus manos en Alibaba, aun cuando eso fuera una declaración de guerra.

—Nosotros también iremos —dijo Morgiana luego que Koumei abrió un portal hacia Rakushou.

—No pueden. —Kouen se interpuso en su camino. —Solo estorbarían y expondrían innecesariamente sus vidas.

—Sabemos manejar esta situación —señaló Koumei—. Esperen el regreso de Alibaba. Lo traeremos de vuelta.

Morgiana bajó el rostro con decepción al ver que no podría hacer nada por Alibaba, más que esperar por él. Pero también comprendía que entrar a los dominios de Al-Thamen solo la expondrían e incluso podría comprometer el rescate de Alibaba.

Koumei cruzó fugazmente su mirada con Kouen y, escoltado por un grupo de cinco soldados de confianza y dos de los contenedores familiares de Kouen, cruzó el círculo de transferencia que había creado y se trasladó hasta las dependencias de la organización. El edificio resguardado entre campos de fuerza y pasadizos engañosos dentro del palacio imperial no representó un impedimento para que Koumei y sus acompañantes llegaran al sitio donde se encontraba Alibaba.

Con un rápido accionar irrumpieron en la habitación donde se estaba llevando a cabo un siniestro ritual. Y lo que presenciaron en ese instante era algo que jamás podrían borrar de su memoria.

...Continuará...


	6. Capítulo 6: Volver a empezar

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 6 —**

 **Volver a empezar**

Alibaba despertó notando cansancio y malestar en todo su cuerpo. Al abrir los ojos, la luz que se filtraba por el cortinaje de la ventana le obligó a cerrarlos. Parpadeó un par de veces, en un intento por acostumbrarse a la luz, y reconoció el techo que tenía en frente: estaba en su dormitorio. Creía haber tenido un horrible sueño, pero dudó de ello cuando intentó moverse y su cuerpo no le respondió, gatillando algo en su mente, como si el deseo de correr de pronto se apoderara de él. Sin embargo, la comodidad del colchón que lo acogía y el aroma familiar que llegaba a sus sentidos lo relajó rápidamente.

Giró la cabeza lentamente y reconoció a Morgiana reclinada contra el borde de la cama. Dormía profundamente con el rostro apoyado entre sus brazos. La contempló silenciosamente por unos segundos, preguntándose por qué estaba allí. Levantó su mano izquierda lentamente para alcanzarla y despertarla, pero se detuvo al advertir un vendaje en su antebrazo. Forzó su memoria a recordar porqué lo tenía, y algunas imágenes vinieron a su cabeza, estremeciéndolo.

Bajó el brazo invadido con aquel abrumador sentimiento de lo que había rememorado y vio hacia la ventana, observando de manera ausente el cortinaje.

—¿Alibaba?

La voz de Morgiana a los pocos minutos le hizo volver el rostro hacia ella, encontrándose con su semblante sorprendido y afligido. Él en cambio lucía apagado, pálido y ojeroso.

—Qué bueno que despiertas. Estábamos tan preocupados por ti.

Alibaba no supo qué responder. Ni siquiera se sentía en condiciones de hablar. Pero más le incomodaba ver la expresión de Morgiana; no era difícil entender porqué le miraba de esa forma.

—¿Quieres agua?

Morgiana alcanzó del mueble que tenía a su lado un jarro y vertió un poco de agua en un vaso. Se acercó a Alibaba y le ayudó a beber un poco. El líquido alivio la garganta seca de Alibaba, que aún podía percibir un resabio amargo en su boca; el mismo de aquella noche.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Llevabas tres días durmiendo desde… —Las palabras de Morgiana quedaron a medias cuando notó que Alibaba no estaba prestándole atención. Su mirada ausente la estremeció, porque jamás imaginó llegar a ver esa expresión en su rostro—. ¿Alibaba?

—No te preocupes, Morgiana. —Alibaba continuaba viendo hacia otro lado. —He pasado por situaciones aún peores.

La expresión de Morgiana se contrajo en una mueca de angustia al ver que a pesar de lo que Alibaba decía, su rostro reflejaba angustia y dolor, que no se sintió capaz de decirle nada. Cuando Koumei llegó no pudo creer el relato de lo que había visto. Al-Thamen había hecho algo horroroso e imperdonable. Y desde ese día permaneció junto a Alibaba respetando el secreto de aquella experiencia, porque sabía que él no querría que nadie se enterara.

—Lo siento, Alibaba. —Morgiana se inclinó afligida. —Debí protegerte.

Alibaba iba a tomar su mano para consolarla, pero se detuvo y devolvió la propia a su sitio. Algo le impidió hacer lo que siempre le resultó tan natural, como si su cuerpo no respondiese y entrase en un estado de alarma que erizaba su piel y aceleraba el ritmo de su corazón.

—No te culpes por esto. —Alibaba sonó tranquilo. —Solo te pediré que no me mires así, por favor.

Morgiana asintió en silencio.

—Debes tener hambre —dijo ella. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta del dormitorio—. Te traeré algo de comer.

Se marchó antes que Alibaba pudiera decirle que en realidad no tenía apetito.

Una vez a solas, él observó la puerta como si esperase que alguien cruzase por ella de pronto, pero desvió su mirada hacia el buró, donde reconoció el artefacto mágico de Sindria. Lo contempló unos segundos mientras las primeras lágrimas acudían a sus ojos y se derramaban por sus mejillas en absoluto silencio.

.

.

.

Encerrado en su oficina, Kouen intentaba cumplir con sus deberes, pero su mente permanecía invadida por tortuosos pensamientos que le llevaban a repasar una y otra vez las palabras de Koumei luego que volviera con Alibaba. Conocía el poder y ambición de Al-Thamen, aun así no justificaba sus retorcidos métodos y lo que le habían hecho a Alibaba.

Cuando Koumei le contó lo que vio en Rakushou se negó a creerlo, pero no porque su confianza en la organización lo cegara, sino por la necesidad de rehusarse a aceptar que Alibaba había sido utilizado de una forma tan macabra e inhumana por simple placer. Y el solo hecho de pensar en ello hacía que su sangre hirviera y un sentimiento de desprecio y odio hacia la organización se apoderara de sus pensamientos.

No supo en qué minuto Koumei había llegado. Él permanecía sentado frente al escritorio, observando silencioso su postura abstraída y mortificada.

—Alibaba despertó.

Kouen apenas reaccionó, e hizo un gesto de desinterés con los hombros.

—Creí que querías saberlo. —a Koumei no pareció sorprenderle su indolente reacción.

—Mi único interés es saber si la organización le dijo algo mientras lo retuvieron —dijo Kouen, retomando su trabajo.

Koumei frunció el entrecejo. A pesar de sentirse más tranquilo tras haber recuperado a Alibaba, no podía relajarse con la actitud apática de Kouen. Podía entender su reacción, pero más allá de eso, advertía en él un sentimiento aún más fuerte que cualquier otro, que lo dominaba peligrosamente.

—No me parece prudente preguntarle —comentó.

Un resoplido escapó de los labios de Kouen y dejó a un lado la pluma con la que escribía.

—Esperaremos a que se recupere y luego lo interrogaré —aclaró serio—. No soy tan idiota como para preguntarle en estos momentos.

Koumei lo miró con suspicacia. Conocía la obsesión de Kouen cuando algo le intrigaba; lo suficiente para saber que era capaz de pasar por alto cualquier cosa y personas con tal de despejar sus dudas y obtener conocimiento. Pero quería creer que, tal vez, las cosas con Alibaba resultarían diferentes.

—De todos modos —dijo, levantándose—, esto tomará tiempo. —Su rostro adquirió una expresión incómoda; parecía haber recordado _aquello_. —Ojalá hubiéramos llegado antes, así habría podido evitar ver... _eso_.

—Ya está hecho —dijo Kouen.

—Lo sé. —Koumei pareció resignado. Caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Pero antes de salir se volteó intrigado. —¿Irás a verlo?

Kouen retomó su trabajo y negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy seguro que el último rostro que querría ver sería el mío.

—Es cierto. —Koumei agitó su abanico de manera reflexiva. —Quizá piense que tienes algo que ver en lo que le ocurrió.

Kouen no respondió. Atreverse a contestar era confirmar un temor que le atenazaba el pecho desde que Alibaba desapareció.

—Por cierto. —Koumei se devolvió unos pasos. —¿Qué hiciste con esos dos sujetos? ¿Los mantienes encerrado o...?

—Ya no serán una molestia en el palacio —respondió Kouen sin apartar la mirada de sus documentos.

Koumei miró algo sorprendido y caminó de regreso al escritorio, deteniéndose en medio de la habitación.

—¿Qué hiciste? —La respuesta era evidente si consideraba lo que Kouen era capaz de hacer cuando lo enfurecían, pero en esta ocasión quería estar seguro debido al vínculo que existía entre él y Al-Thamen.

—Lo que se merecían.

—¿Los mataste?

—Les hice un favor. —El tono sutilmente mordaz y siniestro marcado en la voz de Kouen terminó por confirmar la sospecha de Koumei—. La organización se hubiera encargado de ellos por confesar dónde tenían a Alibaba.

Enterarse de lo ocurrido desató una furia que jamás había experimentado. La ira se apoderó de cada uno de sus sentidos, explotando en él un deseo de venganza y sangre que solo pudo aplacar con la vida de los dos miembros de la organización que retenía al interior del palacio. Sin embargo no fue suficiente, incluso tras darles una muerte lenta y dolorosa para satisfacer y canalizar su rabia, y que aun así le permitió dejar ir ese sentimiento colérico contra Al-Thamen, que a partir de ese instante se había convertido en su enemigo.

Koumei por su parte no tuvo el suficiente interés en averiguar los detalles de la tortuosa muerte de aquellos dos hombres, que pidieron misericordia, y que Kouen, en respuesta de su rabia, simplemente los borró del mapa.

—Es peligroso lo que hiciste —pronunció con una calma inusual; había algo de preocupación en su impasible tono de voz—. Si la organización se entera...

—Me da igual. —Kouen respondió con firmeza, clavando su mirada en Koumei. —Entraron en nuestros dominios; lo que hagamos aquí es nuestro asunto, no de ellos.

La furia de Kouen era justificable, así como su reacción contra aquellos dos sirvientes de la organización. Todos conocían su poder, su ira y sus métodos de tortura cuando quería conseguir algo del enemigo. Pero existía un límite que Kouen respetaba y mantenía con Al-Thamen, y que ahora, por causa de Alibaba lo había cruzado deliberadamente.

Koumei se sentía intranquilo al respecto, lo que le llevó a pensar qué tanto le importaba Kouen a Alibaba como para perder el control y no medir las consecuencias al momento de hacerse de un enemigo como Al-Thamen.

.

.

.

Después de pasar gran parte del día en la oficina, Kouen decidió encerrarse en la biblioteca para despejar su mente. Pero así como lo había estado intentando inútilmente desde hacía tres días, cuando vio una vez más que su lucha por olvidar lo ocurrido fue un fracaso, al momento de caminar hacia su dormitorio, desvió su camino y terminó en el de Alibaba.

Era de madrugada, por lo que dudó en llamar a la puerta, pero cuando se vio haciéndolo, no pasó mucho para que esta se abriera y el rostro insondable de Morgiana apareciera del otro lado.

En cuanto supo que Alibaba había despertado, su deseo por verlo se había adueñado de sus pensamientos, llegando incluso a entorpecer su trabajo y posponer una reunión con los consejeros, que no dudaron en manifestar su descontento. Aun así, luchó incansablemente el resto del día hasta que finalmente sucumbió, sintiéndose un idiota por no poder controlar algo que, para él, resultaba tan insignificante.

—¿Está despierto? —Esperaba que Morgiana le cerrara la puerta en la cara, pero se sorprendió cuando ella suavizó su expresión y negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

—Se acaba de dormir.

Kouen vio con disimulo al interior de la habitación, reconociendo un bulto bajo las mantas de la cama.

—Si vino a preguntarle lo que pasó en Rakushou, pierde su tiempo. —La respuesta de Morgiana agitó algo dentro de Kouen. —Respete el espacio que él necesita en estos momentos, por favor.

Ofendido al ver que Morgiana lo creía capaz de importunar a Alibaba de esa manera, Kouen frunció el entrecejo y retrocedió un paso hacia el corredor. Su relación con ella no era del todo amena si consideraba la forma en la que comenzaron a dialogar. Morgiana no dejaba de culparlo después que rescataron a Alibaba y supieron lo que le pasó. Incluso, durante su desaparición, ella fue la primera en señalarlo y responsabilizarlo de su ausencia. Ahora y, reflexionando los hechos, sí tenía la culpa; movido por la rabia, se fue a Rakushou y no le importó que dos miembros de Al-Thamen le acompañaran en su retorno a Balbadd. Quizá si hubiera pensado con frialdad y sensatez se habría negado a dejarlos a entrar al país, pero lo había permitido porque sabía que con eso lastimaría a Alibaba. A fin de cuentas, solo había sido un acto infantil con el que ahora Alibaba pagaba las consecuencias.

—Escuche —dijo Morgiana—, Alibaba no lo culpa por lo que pasó.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —Kouen notó cómo el peso que oprimía su pecho y el sentimiento de culpa se diluía. Las palabras de Morgiana consiguieron tranquilizarlo. —Al ser su contenedor familiar, él te escuchará.

La mirada de Morgiana volvió a suavizarse, esta vez acompañándola con una tímida sonrisa.

—Soy su contenedor familiar, pero él tiene su propia visión de las personas, y él cree en usted.

Durante unos segundos, el semblante de Kouen permaneció invadido por una expresión de absoluta sorpresa. Saber que Alibaba no desconfiaba le aceleró de manera inevitable el pulso, sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado y aliviado, como si dependiera de la voluntad y perdón de Alibaba. Y antes de dejar en evidencia su emoción dio media vuelta y avanzó un par de pasos por el corredor hasta detenerse. Sin volverse le pidió un favor a Morgiana.

—No le digas que vine. —Retomó el paso y se perdió por el pasillo.

Por ahora, y por el bien de Alibaba, se mantendría lejos de él. Y cuando se sintiera mejor le ofrecería una disculpa, aunque sabía que eso no sería suficiente para enmendar el daño que le había causado.

.

.

.

Una semana después que Alibaba despertara, la incertidumbre de su recuperación comenzaba a apoderarse de todos los que sabían la verdad de lo ocurrido. Más allá de mostrar alguna mejoría, su estado anímico había empeorado, llegando a los extremos de rechazar cualquier alimento, a moverse de la cama e incluso a hablar. Morgiana trataba de entenderlo y ayudarle en todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, porque verlo despertar entre gritos y llantos cada noche producto de indeseables pesadillas, no era algo que se podía superar ni solucionar de un momento a otro. Aun así, ante su deplorable estado, tuvo la intención de llamar a Aladdin y contarle lo sucedido, sin embargo, Alibaba se negó rotundamente, pidiéndole que no le dijese nada porque de lo contrario se expondría ante Al-Thamen si venía a Balbadd.

En la oficina, Kouen se paseaba de un lado a otro frente al ventanal. Koumei mientras le leía un reporte tras una pequeña expedición al sur.

—Los índices de pobreza finalmente se estabilizaron y... —Se mantuvo en silencio al ver que Kouen no le estaba prestando atención. —Si quieres dejamos esto para cuando te interese.

—Ha pasado una semana y sigue encerrado.

Koumei suspiró.

—Es natural. —Depositó los papeles que leía sobre el escritorio y se relajó contra el respaldo de la silla. —Quizá le tome más tiempo recuperarse.

—Pero no tiene ninguna herida —se quejó Kouen sin detener su ir y venir frente a la ventana—. No tiene motivos para seguir acostado como si estuviera enfermo.

—Sus heridas no son físicas —le aclaró Koumei, sin molestarse en seguirlo con la mirada—. Esto tomará tiempo. Pero se recuperará tarde o temprano porque él más que nadie sabe que tiene responsabilidades.

Con un chasquido de lengua, Kouen detuvo su _paseo_ y caminó con cierta prepotencia hacia la puerta de la oficina. Abrió la puerta y se detuvo bajo el dintel.

—No tengo paciencia para esperar a que se digne a salir de ese cuarto.

Koumei se levantó confundido.

—Espera, ¿adónde vas? —le preguntó.

Pero Kouen no le respondió y continuó sin detenerse. Con un resoplido, Koumei le siguió e intentó darle alcance cuando vio la dirección que tomaba. Tras subir las escaleras y cruzar el corredor, Kouen irrumpió de golpe en el dormitorio de Alibaba que, envuelto bajo las mantas y de espaldas a Morgiana, se negaba a almorzar.

Morgiana fue la primera en reaccionar ante la repentina irrupción de Kouen, interponiéndose rápidamente en su camino, pero él logró hacerla a un lado y llegar hasta Alibaba. De un tirón le quitó las mantas y lo sujetó del brazo, sacándolo bruscamente de la cama.

—¡¿Qu-Qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! —Koumei presenció desde la entrada del dormitorio cómo Kouen arrastraba a Alibaba hasta el cuarto contiguo. En medio de este había una bañera repleta de agua. Allí Kouen lo arrojó sin mayor cuidado. Alibaba cayó en ella, quedando empapado de pies a cabeza. —¡Está helada! —chilló—. ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!

—¡Tienes cinco minutos para vestirte y bajar al salón de entrenamientos! —masculló Kouen frente a él.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Alibaba, temblando de frío, intentaba salir por su propia cuenta de la bañera. —¡No pienso bajar! ¡No tienes derecho a tratarme así, de irrumpir en mi cuarto y-¡

Kouen dio un paso hacia adelante, estremeciendo a Alibaba. La mirada tras sus párpados entornados era intimidante y exigente.

—Deja de autocompadecerte y levántate —le ordenó—. Y si estás molesto conmigo, usa esa rabia en el duelo que tendremos.

Boquiabierto, Alibaba lo vio abandonar la habitación sin atreverse a decirle nada. Morgiana se le acercó rápidamente para ayudarle a salir de la bañera mientras Koumei acompañaba a Kouen hasta las afueras del palacio, cuestionándole su arrebatado actuar.

Solo diez minutos después y, en compañía de Morgiana, Alibaba se animó a dejar su habitación y bajar hasta el espacio abierto en medio de los jardines traseros, reservados para los entrenamientos de los miembros más importantes del palacio. Allí lo esperaba Kouen, con el semblante tenso y el ceño fruncido.

Con recelo avanzó hacia él lentamente, casi estudiando su reacción y sus movimientos al desconocer sus verdaderas intenciones y lo que haría una vez que se le acercara. Pero había bajado para averiguarlo aun cuando su cuerpo le pidiera regresar a la cama hasta sentirse realmente recuperado.

—Te tardaste. —El tono de Kouen fue cortante y severo.

—Tuve que buscar ropa y secarme —argumentó Alibaba—, porque me arrojaste a una bañera llena de agua helada sin consideración.

—Deberías agradecérmelo. —Kouen se encogió de hombros con gesto indolente. —Llevabas días sin salir de la cama.

Alibaba se mordisqueó el labio y esquivó la mirada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —preguntó al fin.

—Necesito un compañero para entrenar.

—¿Y por qué yo?

Kouen resopló contrariado y se paró en medio del campo de entrenamiento.

—Deja de hacer tantas preguntas innecesarias y comencemos.

—Creí que este sería un duelo —señaló Alibaba—, y que podría usar mi ira contra ti.

—Haz lo que quieras. —Kouen desenvainó su espada. —Yo solo quiero entrenar.

Alibaba empuñó a Amon y tomó ubicación a pocos pasos de Kouen. Se sentía extraño confrontándolo con la absoluta libertad de usar sus poderes contra él y sus sentimientos agolpados en su interior desde que despertó. Y si realmente podía hacerlo, estaba dispuesto a ir contra él con todas sus fuerzas.

Kouen no parecía tener prisa; aguardaba pacientemente a que Alibaba hiciera el primer movimiento. Quería ver de qué era capaz y si estaba preparado para dejar de una vez por todas su dormitorio o si debería seguir encerrado en él y continuar lamentándose su suerte. No sería condescendiente con él, y le demostraría de lo que era capaz si se lo proponía, aun cuando se sintiera vulnerable y herido.

Desde la sombra de un árbol, Koumei, Morgiana y los contenedores familiares de Kouen observaban cuestionándose lo que sucedería una vez que el encuentro terminara. Tal vez las cosas cambiarían para bien, o solo sería el encuentro que sellaría el quiebre de una relación que apenas comenzaba a tomar forma.

—Alibaba está en desventaja —comentó Morgiana con preocupación—. Aún no se ha recuperado.

—Me parece que el que estará en desventaja será mi hermano. —Impasible como siempre, Koumei balanceaba su abanico contra su rostro para apaciguar el calor. La tibia brisa que soplaba al interior del palacio no le era suficiente.

Finalmente y, tras sostener la mirada en Kouen por unos segundos, Alibaba fue el primero en atacar. Lo hizo con todas sus fuerzas y en un hábil movimiento, consiguiendo que el choque de sus espadas generara un estridente y sólido sonido en medio del jardín. Para Alibaba no representaba un problema el ejercicio de esgrima después de pasar tantos días en cama; sin embargo, la sensación de hacerlo con Kouen le resultaba extraña, como si él esperara algo más que solo un compañero de entrenamiento, por lo que comenzó a atacar con mayor intensidad y firmeza para no decepcionarlo, mientras recordaba vagamente lo que había vivido por causa de Al-Thamen.

Kouen pudo sentirlo en cada golpe de su espada, la fuerza y la frustración, la ira y la desesperación de Alibaba, aceptándolo. Desde que decidió sacarlo de su cuarto estuvo preparado y dispuesto a recibir cada embiste si con ello conseguía que se levantara y dejara atrás la desagradable experiencia en Rakushou. Pero incluso si no lo conseguía, intentaría con cualquier otro método hasta levantarlo.

El enfrentamiento continuó los siguientes diez minutos sin respiro, hasta que Kouen, cansado por la persistencia de Alibaba en no dejar de arremeter con su espada y su sorprendente destreza, logró que uno de sus mejores ataques se volviera en su contra, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo. Y para dar por terminado el encuentro se fue sobre él, colocando el filo de su espada en su cuello en el instante que sus miradas se encontraron bajo agitadas respiraciones.

Alibaba no sabía por qué, pero la mirada que Kouen le ofrecía era demasiado intensa e insondable, mucho más que en otras ocasiones. Antes ya había tenido la oportunidad de apreciarla cuando viajaron y lograron conversar en medio del festival del país vecino. Pero ahora había algo en ella que le estremecía, y, suponiendo que se debía al reciente enfrentamiento, su corazón palpitaba con un frenesí que le hacía jadear en busca de aire y erizaba su piel perlada de sudor.

Kouen ejerció un poco de presión con el filo de su espada sobre el cuello de Alibaba, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Pero para su sorpresa, ni siquiera percibió temor en los ojos de Alibaba. De pronto se sintió atrapado en ellos y tuvo la necesidad de alejarse. Se levantó y enfundó su espada, dando por concluido el enfrentamiento.

Con desconcierto, Alibaba lo observó sentado en el suelo mientras se palpaba el cuello. Haber sentido el filo de su espada presionando su carne pudo haber gatillado algo violento en su interior, reviviendo los tormentosos recuerdos de su captura en Rakushou, pero al ser consciente de ello, descubrió que en algún punto de la pelea había dejado atrás aquello para concentrarse en su enfrentamiento con Kouen. Toda la rabia, la frustración, el temor y el deseo de permanecer en su cama se habían esfumado, quedando solo las ansias de volver a revivir su duelo en una próxima ocasión.

—Espero que esto te haya ayudado a terminar con tu patética idea de seguir metido en la cama. —Su voz templada y controlada estremeció a Alibaba, como si hubiera escuchado algo sorprendente. Kouen había actuado así por él, para justificar su rabia y así enfocarla solo en su persona.

Kouen regresó al palacio, dejando a Alibaba enmudecido al descubrir que su visión de él había cambiado a una que jamás hubiera imaginado.

.

.

.

Sucedieron tres semanas desde que Al-Thamen puso sus manos en Alibaba, y ahora su recuperación emocional corría por cuenta de Kouen, quien se encargaba que hacerle olvidar los recuerdos de esa noche bajo intensas sesiones de entrenamiento en el espacio acondicionado en los jardines del palacio. Al principio su idea era solo sacarlo de la cama y hacerle reaccionar, pero se sorprendió cuando fue Alibaba el que pidió continuar usando el método de entrenamiento para dejar atrás aquel desagradable episodio. Su espada y ejercitación constante eran la manera de levantarse y olvidar; y Kouen era el indicado para ayudarle.

Para Kouen no fue sencillo; algunos sentimientos agolpados en su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo habían comenzado a hacerle dudar de sus propias decisiones. En cualquier otro momento de su vida él se habría negado al considerar absurdo e innecesario ayudar de tal manera a una persona con la que apenas sostenía una relación laboral, pero no fue capaz de darle un no como respuesta a Alibaba cuando vio su expresión emocionada a la espera de su ayuda. Ni siquiera pudo pensar que fuese algo malo; ver a Alibaba dispuesto y sonriendo nuevamente era algo que satisfacía sus propios deseos, pensamientos y expectativas.

Y a pesar de que ambos sabían que los recuerdos de esa noche no serían fáciles de borrar, Alibaba era se esforzaba en enterrarlos en su memoria. Sus entrenamientos eran intensos y agotadores, y aun así ambos lo disfrutaban. Y al cabo de dos semanas, Kouen descubrió que estaba frente a un gran compañero de entrenamiento

—Suficiente por hoy —dijo luego que las últimas flamas de Astaroth, su Djinn de fuego, brotaran de su espada.

Alibaba se dejó caer al suelo, dejando que la brisa de la tarde lo refrescara.

—Esto está resultando muy intenso —comentó tendido en el suelo mientras Kouen se secaba el rostro y bebía un poco de agua—. Eres bueno en esto.

—Lo sé.

Tras recuperar un poco el aliento, Alibaba se incorporó apoyándose con los antebrazos y lo observó.

—Gracias —pronunció, pero Kouen apenas y reaccionó—. Sé que estás haciendo esto para ayudarme.

Esta vez Kouen volteó a verle.

—Solo hago lo que me parece más sensato. De nada sirve que te quedes en la cama llorando por lo que pasaste.

—Lo sé. —Alibaba se levantó y se le acercó. —Admito que necesitaba un tiempo para recuperarme, pero ya estoy aquí. He pasado por muchas cosas en mi vida como para que algo así me derribe.

Kouen contempló la amplia sonrisa que le ofreció Alibaba, y no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño e inquieto brotando de la boca de su estómago ante la honestidad de sus palabras y el brillo que percibía en sus ojos. Todo era tan simple y puro con Alibaba, que le desconcertaba al no poder creer que existiera una persona como él.

Morgiana cruzó el jardín en compañía de Toto y se acercaron a Alibaba para recordarle de la reunión que tendrían en la noche. El sol ya estaba puesto en el horizonte y pronto anochecería.

Desde uno de los corredores que daba hacia el jardín, Koumei, escoltado por tres miembros del consejo, se detuvo a observar detenidamente a Kouen, percatándose en la expresión de su rostro y la forma en la que miraba a Alibaba luego que este se despidiera y marchara.

.

.

.

Después de subir hasta su dormitorio y darse un baño, Kouen terminaba de colocarse la última prenda de su ataviado atuendo frente a un enorme espejo empotrado a un costado de su cama. Entrenar todas las tardes con Alibaba le había llevado a reorganizar su agenda aun cuando el consejo se opuso ante su insólita decisión, alegando que desperdiciar su valioso tiempo en un insignificante príncipe desterrado era un acto irresponsable.

Koumei entró al dormitorio tras llamar a la puerta y se paró a los pies de la cama, viendo a Kouen terminar de arreglarse frente al espejo.

—¿Ya está lista la cena? —Kouen preguntó con la atención en su reflejo. Ya era hora de cenar y tenía apetito.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Koumei.

Kouen lo vio a través del espejo, pero no se mostró preocupado por su pregunta ni por el tono que empleó en su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A lo que estás sintiendo por Alibaba.

Esta vez y, ante el peso de su declaración, Kouen volteó a verle y entornó la mirada con enfado. Koumei lo observaba con serenidad, como si no le causara sorpresa la reacción de su hermano.

—He visto cómo lo miras —declaró— y la expresión que pones cuando hablas de él.

Kouen le dio la espalda y continuó arreglándose frente al espejo.

—Estás diciendo tonterías —soltó molesto—. No lo miro de ninguna forma ni pongo ninguna cara.

—Desde que él llegó tú cambiaste —insistió Koumei—. Antes jamás hubieras estado tan preocupado por alguien.

Fastidiado, Kouen se volteó y lo encaró.

—¿Te molesta que entrene con él? Si te molesta solo dilo, no me vengas a decir tonterías sin sentido.

—No es que estés adjudicándote la responsabilidad de lo que le pasó. Ese no es el problema. Incluso esto va mucho más allá de tu noble gesto de ayudarlo a recuperarse —le rebatió Koumei—. Admite que cambiaste desde que llegó.

—Es ridículo. No admitiré nada. —Kouen caminó hacia la puerta para bajar a cenar, pero la voz de Koumei lo detuvo.

—¿Estás enamorado de él?

Ante aquellas palabras, Kouen se volteó sorprendido sin saber qué responder.

.

.

.

A mitad de noche, Alibaba fue víctima de una nueva pesadilla que le hizo despertar sobresaltado, con lágrimas bañando sus ojos y un sudor frío perlando su rostro. Después de haber pasado una agradable velada con sus amigos en una de las tabernas de la ciudad, pasada la medianoche regresó al palacio admitiendo tener sueño debido a los entrenamientos con Kouen que lo dejaban agotado.

Desde el secuestro que era atacado por violentas pesadillas que revivían lo que Al-Thamen le hizo, logrando recordar detalles que despierto bloqueaba, pero que al entrar en las profundidades del sueño su mente los liberaba nítidamente. Cada noche veía aquel ritual del que aún desconocía su verdadero significado, despertando con miedo, dolor y aflicción.

Solo una vez Morgiana intentó preguntarle lo que vivió en Rakushou y si lo recordaba, pero Alibaba no quiso contestarle y le pidió que nunca más volviera a preguntarle. Hablar de aquello era retroceder y experimentarlo una vez más. Pero aunque intentaba borrarlo de su memoria, aún podía recordar el aroma de aquella habitación, el calor de las velas, las voces distorsionadas hablando a su alrededor, unas frías manos tocando su cuerpo y un dolor en sus entrañas del que creía jamás olvidaría.

Se secó el rostro con el dorso de la mano y se levantó. La ventana de su habitación estaba abierta y se acercó a ella para recibir mejor la brisa de la noche. Tratar de conciliar el sueño por el momento le resultaba imposible, y para eso tenía a mano libros que le ayudaban a distraerse y dejar que su mente volviera a relajarse.

Regresó a la cama y se tendió en ella para leer un poco, y no pasó mucho para que sintiera un golpe en la puerta. Se levantó y fue a atender, sin imaginar que se encontraría con el rostro de Kouen al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó.

Kouen lucía incómodo, como si hubiera sido obligado a estar allí; o tal vez lo hizo de manera inconsciente y ahora intentaba buscar culpables.

—Creí haber escuchado un ruido. Solo pasaba por aquí.

Lo cierto era que Kouen había estado gran parte de la noche encerrado en la biblioteca. Después que Koumei le hiciera esa pregunta, no había podido siquiera cenar, y la biblioteca había pasado a ser su refugio en un intento por aclarar su mente y entender por qué la pregunta de Koumei le había sorprendido tanto.

Procuró leer hasta caer rendido por el cansancio e incluso traducir algunos textos, pero solo consiguió confundirse aún más. Para él, Alibaba solo era un príncipe que había perdido su país y que ahora le servía como asistente, o al menos eso creía, porque cuando pensaba en ello, Alibaba era mucho más. No podía hallar más palabras que describieran lo que sentía o creía de él, pero ahí estaban, ocultas en alguna parte, confundiéndolo y agobiándolo al no hallarlas. Y sabía que en los libros no las encontraría, por lo que, tras permanecer horas encerrado, decidió salir en buscar de las respuestas en el único sitio donde estarían.

—No he escuchado nada —dijo Alibaba, viendo fugazmente al interior de la habitación—. ¿Seguro que fue aquí?

Kouen no contestó y permaneció viendo fijamente a Alibaba, sin saber qué decirle. Por su mente pasó la idea de dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero necesitaba algo más que solo un breve intercambio de palabras antes de dormir.

—Eh... ¿quieres pasar?

La voz de Alibaba sonó tan suave, que Kouen no quiso responder para no romper con la atmósfera que esta había creado. Solo se limitó a ingresar al espacio que Alibaba había hecho suyo dentro del palacio y contemplarlo. Antes ya había estado allí, pero solo ahora podía apreciarlo, advirtiendo que cada detalle decía Alibaba, y que su aroma estaba impregnado en el aire.

—¿Estabas durmiendo? —preguntó al fin, reparando en que tal vez, en su egoísmo por aclarar su mente, lo había despertado.

—Leía un poco. —Alibaba señaló el libro que descansaba sobre la cama. —A pesar de terminar agotado con los entrenamientos, hay veces en las que no consigo dormir.

Kouen no quiso preguntar el motivo; lo sabía.

—Tu habitación es espaciosa —comentó—. Más que la mía.

—Este cuarto lo usé cuando llegué por primera vez al palacio —dijo Alibaba—. Mi padre quiso que tuviera una vista hacia las montañas, para que me sintiera más a gusto luego que dejé los barrios bajos.

Hubiera parecido perfecto contestar a eso, pero en esta ocasión Kouen no quiso decir nada al respecto. Para él no era importante el estatus social de una persona ni mucho menos sus orígenes. Que Alibaba haya nacido y vivido en los suburbios no alteraba la visión que tenía de él.

—Como autoridad del palacio, podrías pedir este cuarto —continuó Alibaba—. La verdad no me importaría.

—Olvídalo. —Con un gesto casi infantil Kouen se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el ceño. —No me gusta que el sol pegue directo en mi cara en las mañanas.

Alibaba no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa ante semejante respuesta. Le resultaba graciosa la manera en la que Kouen decía las cosas, como si intentara parecer serio, frío e indiferente, pero tras conocerlo un poco mejor, había descubierto que en el fondo era sencillo y honesto con lo que decía, sin molestarse en ocultar lo que sentía o pensaba.

—¿Qué estás leyendo?

Kouen se percató que Alibaba había recogido de la cama un libro de tapa desgastada y hojas amarillentas. El breve lapsus de silencio entre los dos le hizo querer romperlo comentando cualquier cosa, aun cuando no le interesara.

—Oh, es un libro que leí cuando era niño —contestó Alibaba, sentándose en la cama mientras hojeaba el libro—. Habla de un viajero y sus aventuras. Es mi favorito.

No era la primera vez que Kouen se mostraba interesado en las palabras de Alibaba. De alguna manera, escucharlo lo tranquilizaba, y disfrutaba darle un espacio para que se expresara por muy absurda que sus palabras pudieran ser en algunas ocasiones. Pero cuando parecía que finalmente las viejas rencillas habían quedado atrás entre los dos, Kouen se percató del artefacto mágico de Sindria que descansaba sobre el buró, y fue inevitable que su semblante se tornara apático y tenso.

—Por lo visto aún no te deshaces de eso. —Su voz sonó fría como el hielo.

Alibaba vio hacia donde él miraba con enfado.

—Aún no he encontrado la ocasión para hacerlo —confesó.

—¿Se necesita una ocasión especial?

—Creo que... las cosas que han pasado no me permiten tirarlo a la basura como si no me importara. —La mirada de Alibaba se suavizó al contemplar el artefacto, pero la desvió para encontrarse con los ojos entornados de Kouen, y le ofreció una sonrisa. —Pero no me siento abrumado como al principio; estoy tranquilo y no me duele romper ese último lazo con Sindria ni con... _él_.

Kouen no sintió que hubiera motivo para molestarse por una respuesta así de sincera. Por mucho que pudiera incomodarle tener ese artefacto de Sindria en el palacio, la honestidad de Alibaba lo tranquilizaba, como si el solo hecho de ver que él confiaba lo suficiente para contarle algo así de personal, lo hacía sentir parte de su vida, aun cuando continuara resintiendo la existencia de aquella relación y conexión entre Sinbad y Alibaba.

—Después de lo que te pasó, eso ya no importa —comentó al fin—. El tema de tu expulsión tampoco importa.

Los grandes y expresiones ojos de Alibaba lo vieron con sorpresa.

—Creí que después de que te aburrieras de entrenar conmigo me pedirías que me marchara.

—Si quieres irte puedes hacerlo, no eres ningún prisionero. Pero ya no tengo motivos para expulsarte —le rebatió Kouen—. Aún eres necesario para Balbadd.

Un rictus alegre curvó los labios de Alibaba.

—Entonces eso significa que este vendría a ser un nuevo comienzo para los dos. Sin malos entendidos ni peleas.

Kouen resopló.

—Como quieras. Ya no estoy enojado ni me interesa estarlo.

Una repentina brisa se filtró por la ventana, invadiendo la habitación con un aire fresco y salino proveniente del océano. El grácil movimiento que se formó en los cabellos de Alibaba le dio un aspecto más etéreo a su rostro, y Kouen, atrapado ante esa imagen, se sintió repentinamente intimidado por la mirada que Alibaba le ofreció en ese momento, como si hubiera descubierto algo en ella. Y ante eso, tuvo la necesidad de marcharse. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, pero la voz de Alibaba frenó sus intensos desesperados por salir de allí.

—Mientras estuve en Rakushou, solo pensé en que tú me rescataras.

Kouen se volteó sorprendido. Aun cuando Morgiana le había dicho que Alibaba creía en él, escucharlo de su propia boca provocaba que su corazón se acelerara de manera descontrolada.

—Creí que pensabas que yo estaba detrás de todo. Sería lógico porque yo traje a esos dos sujetos a Balbadd. Fue mi responsabilidad.

Alibaba negó.

—Jamás lo pensé. No eres una mala persona.

—No me conoces —le rebatió Kouen.

—Conozco lo suficiente para saber que los trajiste porque estabas molesto conmigo. —Alibaba se puso de pie y se le acercó, salvaguardando la distancia a unos pocos pasos. —Y no te culpo, rompí el trato y guardé silencio. Pero tú también tienes la culpa por quedarte callado si sabías que Sinbad y yo...

Kouen frunció el ceño y volvió a darle la espada; esta vez para marcharse de una vez.

—Terminemos con ese tema. Ambos tuvimos la culpa y punto.

Una sonrisa se apoderó de los labios de Alibaba aun cuando Kouen no lo estuviese mirando. El solo hecho de saber que finalmente habían limado las asperezas y no quedaban malos entendidos, lo alegraba profundamente.

—Me parece bien.

Le dio alcance a Kouen y abrió la puerta; lo vio salir al pasillo y voltearse para quizá darle las buenas noches, pero ambos permanecieron enmudecidos, observándose sin saber qué decir o hacer, como si esperaran que algo pasara.

De pronto descubrieron que mirarse era algo que se les hacía demasiado natural, y que las palabras no eran necesarias. Alibaba veía tan fijamente a Kouen, que se sentía absorto en sus ojos. Estos eran tan intensos, insondables y profundos que le gustaba sentirse atraído por ellos. Y hubiera continuado disfrutado un poco más si no fuera porque Kouen decidió romper el contacto visual y dar media vuelta al sentir que algo estaba pasando con su cuerpo, y ante el desconocimiento de aquello quiso frenarlo.

—Buenas noches —soltó con prisa.

Alibaba contestó aturdido y cerró la puerta ensimismado por la extraña situación que había acontecido. Caminó hacia su cama notando el rostro acalorado, el cuerpo tembloroso y el corazón acelerado, y solo ahora era capaz de asimilar lo que había experimentado al ver los ojos de Kouen. No lo entendía, porque si él era solo un amigo, ¿porqué su cuerpo reaccionaba igual como cuando estaba con Sinbad?

.

.

.

Se había quedado profundamente dormido tras la visita de Kouen. No hubo pesadillas el resto de la noche; tampoco sueños en los que estuviera Sinbad. Su mente se relajó por completo, despertando pasada las diez cuando un soldado llamó a la puerta, informándole que Kouen requería su presencia en el salón de reuniones.

Saber que retomaría su trabajo junto a él le animó a vestirse y bajar rápidamente sin siquiera en preocuparse de tomar desayuno. Los guardias apostados en la puerta del salón le abrieron al reconocerle, y al ingresar divisó a Kougyoku sentada a la mesa.

—¡Kougyoku!

La saludó con una amplia sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento junto a Koumei, que también se encontraba presente, bostezando perezosamente.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se atrevió a preguntar. De pronto tuvo miedo de que hubieran descubierto lo que ocurría con Kougyoku y lo culparan por haber guardado silencio. Lo más seguro era que esta vez Kouen no sería indulgente y pediría su cabeza por guarda el secreto de Sinbad. Y al advertir su semblante serio, sus sospechas cobraron sentido—. ¿Por qué Kougyoku está aquí? ¿Pasó algo malo?

—La llamé porque contraerás matrimonio. —Para Alibaba hubiera sido mucho más fácil prestarle atención al tono de su voz y compararlo con el de anoche, pero quedó completamente desconcertado con sus palabras.

—¿D-De... de qué estás hablando? —logró apenas articular.

Kouen lo vio directamente a los ojos, casi acuchillándolo con los propios y contestó.

—La próxima semana te casarás con Kougyoku.

...Continuará...


	7. Capítulo 7: Entre la espada y la pared

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 7 —**

 **Entre la espada y la pared**

La perplejidad de Alibaba se tradujo en un rostro contraído y mirada desconcertada mientras veía de hito en hito a todos sin creer lo que había escuchado.

—¿Una... semana? —logró apenas articular. Miró a Kougyoku, que mantenía su rostro sonrojado detrás de sus brazos, y regresó su atención a Kouen—. Pero eso es... debieron habérmelo dicho antes —señaló molesto.

—Te lo estamos diciendo ahora —dijo Koumei con parquedad.

—¡Pero una semana es muy pronto! —exclamó Alibaba—. ¡Ni siquiera lo conversamos para acordar una fecha!

Kouen resopló contrariado.

—Decidiste aceptar nuestras condiciones, por lo que no tienes derecho a opinar en esto.

—¡Soy yo el que se va a casar!

—Pero no tienes nada que opinar —insistió Kouen.

Los puños de Alibaba se crisparon. La actitud indolente de Kouen una vez más comenzaba a sacar lo peor de su persona.

—¿Y se puede saber cuándo lo decidieron? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido y los labios tensos.

Kouen se encogió de hombros con descarada indiferencia.

—¿Eso qué importa?

Para Alibaba fue suficiente; se acercó a él con brusquedad y plantó ambas palmas sobre la mesa.

—Me importa para saber en qué momento decidiste excluirme de algo que para mí resulta importante después de lo que me pasó. ¿O ya se te olvidó?

Kouen aguardó enmudecido. Una vez más y, al igual que anoche, los ojos de Alibaba eran responsables de su silencio. Sentía cómo su color y brillo lo invadían y desconcertaban por la intensidad que percibía en ellos. Pero no podía permitir que tuvieran ese poder sobre él; anoche lo había entendido al descubrir que Alibaba se había convertido en alguien peligroso, y que por su propia seguridad y necesidad debía mantener alejado.

Tal vez casarlo no era la solución, pero era la única alternativa que había encontrado tras descubrir lo que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Alibaba.

—¿Qué te pasó, Alibaba? —La voz de Kougyoku resonó en la habitación, pero nadie fue capaz de decirle nada.

Alibaba la observó y por un segundo la imagen de Sinbad escuchándolo todo le hizo sentir pánico.

Para Alibaba era importante que la menor cantidad de personas supiera lo que había vivido a manos de Al-Thamen. No era algo que pudiera comentar ni mucho menos enorgullecerse. Y aunque Kougyoku era alguien de confianza que sería incapaz de juzgarle, no podía involucrarla, más aún si Sinbad estaba conectado con ella, escuchando cada palabra que se pronunciara al interior del salón.

Con resignación y el temor de que se supiera su secreto, se alejó de la mesa y suspiró profundamente, con el semblante sereno y los hombros relajados.

—Está bien —contestó—, que sea en una semana. —Dio media vuelta y sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más abandonó la habitación.

Apenada por la situación, y creyendo que era responsable por la reacción incómoda de Alibaba, Kougyoku miró a Kouen y a Koumei. Pero este último solo prestaba atención a Kouen, que lucía con el ceño fruncido y los puños fuertemente cerrados sobre la mesa, como si no estuviera de acuerdo con el matrimonio de Alibaba, a pesar de ser idea suya casarlo en una semana.

.

.

.

Nunca antes se le había hecho tan grande el palacio. Alibaba deambuló por los pasillo hasta las afueras del edificio sin saber qué dirección tomar. Se sentía tan abrumado y confundido que no se percató de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, ni siquiera cuando uno de los viejos soldados imperiales al servicio de su padre le saludaron al verle pasar. Pero al salir y pararse frente a la calle principal, se dedicó a observar lo que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Las personas iban y venían, carruajes elegantes y otros no tan lujosos circulaban en perfecta armonía por la ciudad. Se podía escuchar el bullicio de una metrópoli en progreso, pero este era distinto al que conocía del viejo Balbadd; ahora las personas caminaban con el sigilo de un fantasma; tenían miedo. Marchaban y vivían al ritmo que les fue impuesto mientras los soldados a cargo de la seguridad usaban su poder para multar y encarcelar a cualquiera que, ante sus ojos, perturbara o rompiera el equilibrio establecido por el Imperio Kou tras la conquista.

Alibaba aún no se acostumbraba ver a Balbadd de esa manera. A pesar de los cambios que había logrado con sus propuestas estos eran muy sutiles, y no conseguían recuperar parte de lo que fue el país en el que nació y creció. Y era precisamente por reconstruir su viejo Balbadd, que había accedido a dejarlo todo atrás y unirse al Imperio, acepando incluso unir su vida a alguien que no amaba.

—No puedo —murmuró consternado. Conocía su deber, pero no podían pedirle que ignorara sus sentimientos y los desechara por haber elegir su país y no su corazón.

Y si bien su matrimonio con Kougyoku no era una condena a muerte, era el sello que ponía fin a su historia con Sinbad. Una historia que aunque la creía terminada desde que eligió al Imperio Kou, aún tenía la pequeña esperanza de que estuviera ahí, esperando por él.

Su vida ahora sería distinta; una vez más tomaría un rumbo desconocido e incierto. Casarse con Kougyoku podía ser una gran experiencia, trayéndole incluso felicidad. Ella era una mujer hermosa, virtuosa, encantadora, a la cual respetaba, admiraba y estimaba, pero que no amaba. Quizá con el tiempo lograría despertar un sentimiento parecido al amor; tal vez un gran cariño, logrando así llevar una vida tranquila, pero sabía que su corazón nunca lograría dejar ir sus sentimientos por Sinbad.

Todo le resultaba tan confuso que no conseguía pensar con claridad. Preguntarse porqué de pronto Kouen tuvo la urgencia de casarlo era algo que no podía simplemente pasar por alto. ¿Acaso él estaba esperando que se recuperara para hacerlo? ¿Por qué lo había visitado anoche en su dormitorio? ¿Qué había significado aquel extraño ambiente entre los dos durante su breve conversación? Después que Kouen se marchara, su corazón no había conseguido sosegarse. Incluso cuando intentó conciliar el sueño, el rostro de Kouen aparecía como una imagen grabada en su retina. Podía percibir el poder avasallador de su mirada, el sonido de su voz resonando como un eco en su cabeza y su aroma que había quedado impregnado en el dormitorio, dejando una estela suave que lo acompañó hasta que se durmió.

Y por más que lo intentaba, Alibaba no lograba entender a Kouen. Había algo en él que lo desconcertaba e intrigaba. La visita de anoche echaba por tierra cualquier prejuicio hacia su personalidad tosca y apática, pero su reciente actitud en el salón opacaba a ese hombre con el que había hablado en su dormitorio, dejando solo a un tirano arrogante y adicto a la guerra.

—Es exasperante —pensó en voz alta.

Una mujer con una pequeña niña de la mano se le acercó para saludarlo y agradecerle por los cambios que se estaban efectuando en Balbadd. Alibaba, volviendo a sus sentidos, sonrió mecánicamente, minimizando humildemente sus logros, y, tras quedar solo, retomó sus pasos para ir con Morgiana.

Su agobio no disminuía, pero sabía que con sus amigos se sentiría seguro y tranquilo. Morgiana era una chica sabia, con la que podía contar incondicionalmente y quien mejor lo conocía para aconsejarle y comprender el duro momento por el que estaba atravesando.

Ella, al igual que Toto, Olba y los demás, se hospedaban en el hotel de la ciudad. No se sentían a gusto en el palacio, aun cuando Koumei les había hecho la invitación de volver tras rescatar a Alibaba.

Cruzó las puertas del edificio y la buscó en uno de los salones. Ella se encontraba en las terrazas en compañía de Toto y Olba, quienes parecían estar enfrascados en una amena conversación.

—¡Alibaba!

Morgiana fue la primera en notar su llegada y no dudó en acercársele, reparando rápidamente en su pálida y abatida expresión.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Alibaba había pensado en cómo abordar el tema y comentarles que finalmente la última condición debía ser cumplida, pero tan pronto como Morgiana le preguntó, sus labios se movieron por sí solos y las palabras salieron sin consideración.

—En una semana más... me casaré con Kougyoku.

Toto y Olba interrumpieron su charla y saltaron sorprendidos.

—¿En una semana? —dijo Olba—. ¿No es eso un tanto precipitado?

—¿Qué ocurrió para que acordasen esa fecha? —preguntó Morgiana.

Alibaba se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Decidieron sin mí.

—Pero si el que se casará es Alibaba —dijo Toto.

—Es una completa estupidez —masculló Olba—. ¿Y qué piensas al respecto? ¿Aceptaste o tendremos que hacerles entender a la fuerza que no deben tratarte así?

—Pelear no es la solución —le rebatió Toto.

Olba chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos.

—No sé qué se creen los del Imperio Kou. Siempre con esa actitud de dioses que imponen su voluntad por encima de los demás. No eres un mueble que pueden acomodar dentro del palacio a su antojo. Eres el tercer príncipe de Balbadd.

—Ya no lo soy —corrigió Alibaba—. Desde el momento que accedí a sus condiciones cedí mis derechos como príncipe. Incluso antes de aceptar, mi posición social en Balbadd se perdió tras la llegada del Imperio Kou. —Empuñó las manos con fuerza y bajó la mirada. La realidad golpeando su cara aún le afectaba. —No soy más que un sirviente, que para proteger su país acepta toda clase de condiciones

Escucharle decir que su posición en Balbadd era igual a la de un sirviente desalentaba y preocupaba. Todos quienes lo conocían estaban en contra de la manera que era tratado por el Imperio Kou, pero a Morgiana lo que más le preocupaba iba más allá de sus funciones laborales. Ella era la única de sus contenedores familiares que conocía la verdad de lo que había pasado en manos de Al-Thamen y el complejo proceso de recuperación. Pero más difícil que eso, era el tiempo que llevaba lejos de Sinbad y el duro camino que estaba enfrentando al tener que ponerle punto final a su relación.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —preguntó, escrutando el semblante de Alibaba.

Lucía tranquilo, pero podía atisbarse en sus ojos una tristeza silenciosa que venía arrastrando desde que dejó Sindria, y que durante un tiempo había desaparecido. Quizá era solo imaginación de Morgiana, pero Alibaba habían estado actuando como el chico alegre de siempre desde que comenzó a relacionarse con Kouen y a pasar más tiempo con él, y solo ahora, volvía a ver esa particular tristeza en su rostro.

—Supongo que comenzar con los preparativos para la ceremonia —contestó Alibaba—. Desconozco el tipo de ceremonia que ellos practican. Es un hecho que no la realizarán bajo las costumbres de Balbadd, así que... tendré que... —La triste expresión que había en su mirada fue reemplazada por una amplia sonrisa que iluminó todo su rostro. —Tendré que aprender muy bien el ritual o lo echaré todo a perder en plena ceremonia.

Ni siquiera Toto y Olba creyeron en su forzada expresión. Ellos, al igual que Morgiana, estaban al tanto de su relación con Sinbad, por lo que verle fingir resultaba aún más penoso, ya que por más que intentara hacer las cosas por el bien de Balbadd, era su corazón el que terminaría lastimado.

.

.

.

El olor de aquella habitación en penumbras le provocaba náuseas; la sensación de esas manos tocándolo y esas voces murmurando a su alrededor lo asustaban. Distinguió una silueta de pie a su lado; luego un dolor agudo en el brazo. Un escalofrío le erizó la piel cuando sintió que delineaban algo en su vientre. Apenas podía advertir lo que sucedía, pero le provocaba un profundo temor... y luego aquella sombra oscura frente a él invadiendo su interior, provocando que un alarido de dolor le hiciera despertar.

Alibaba se sentó de golpe en la cama, con lágrimas bañando sus mejillas y un débil sollozo escapando de sus labios. Estaba empapado en sudor y el cuerpo le temblaba. Otra vez aquellas pesadillas que se volvían cada vez más nítidas acudían a su mente, como si poco a poco estuviera tratando de desentrañar los recuerdos bloqueados de Rakushou. No quería hacerlo; todas las noches rogaba porque su mente entrara en un profundo sueño que le impidiera ver en su subconsciente, porque no deseaba recordar lo que le hicieron.

Después de pasar el resto del día con Morgiana y los demás en el hotel, regresó muy entrada la noche al palacio, eludiendo cualquier encuentro con Kouen y en especial con Kougyoku. La última vez solo había sido un desastre y un quiebre en su relación con Sinbad. Pero más allá de cualquier viejo resquemor, estaba el hecho de que hablar con Kougyoku era exponerse a Sinbad, que podía escuchar a voluntad gracias al poder Zepar.

Quizá si le confesaba a Kouen lo que ocurría podrían liberar a Kougyoku del hechizo de Zepar, pero al ser consciente del gran odio que Kouen tenía por Sinbad, solo conseguiría desencadenar una guerra sangrienta entre ambos reinos, involucrando incluso a Balbadd y sus habitantes. Y ante ese inevitable escenario estaba obligado a guardar silencio por el bien de todos, y en especial de Kougyoku, porque si descubría lo que Sinbad le había hecho le causaría una gran herida, y tal vez nunca volvería a ser la misma.

Muy a su pesar debía convertirse en cómplice de Sinbad aun cuando no se lo mereciera; después de todo él se exponía a represalias por su propia ambición, y no quería ser responsable de su seguridad por algún vínculo emocional. Su prioridad eran Balbadd, Kougyoku y el Impero Kou.

Sacudió su cabeza y trató de volver a dormir, pero sabía que una vez despierto no volvía a conseguir el descanso merecido.

—Esto es molesto —masculló, echando las mantas a un lado con un dejo de fastidio y se levantó. Salió del dormitorio y camino con sigilo por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Bajó al primer piso con el objetivo de tomar un poco de aire en la terraza del salón principal, y estaba tan concentrado en ello que no vio que Kougyoku se encontraba allí.

Al hacerlo, rápidamente se detuvo conteniendo el aliento y dio media vuelta, pero Kougyoku no tardó en notar su presencia.

—¿Alibaba?

—¡Ah! Kougyoku, no quería molestarte. —Con algo de nerviosismo e incomodad, Alibaba intentó parecer casual mientras buscaba la manera de marcharse antes de iniciar una conversación.

—No lo haces —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?

Alibaba se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo dormir.

—Yo tampoco. Supongo que... —Un rubor se apiñó en las mejillas de Kougyoku. —La boda nos tiene algo nerviosos.

—Eh, sí... debe ser eso —murmuró Alibaba con una afable sonrisa. Para él resultaba mucho más fácil fingir que su insomnio se debía a la boda, que confesarle a Kougyoku algo que terminaría siendo escuchado por Sinbad.

Guardaron un momento de silencio y se mostraron reflexivos. Hasta ahora no habían tenido oportunidad de conversar sobre la boda; apenas en la mañana se les había comunicado la noticia y todavía trataban de asimilarla. Pero Alibaba lo había estado haciendo desde temprano, llegando a cuestionarse cómo funcionaría su matrimonio si jamás había estado con una mujer. Su experiencia en el campo de las relaciones sentimentales era casi inexistente, y todos sus intentos por conseguir una novia terminaban en desastres o situaciones fuera de todo sentido común, por lo que dar el gran salto al matrimonio le preocupaba, no solo porque se casaría con una mujer, sino que se trataba de Kougyoku.

Miró sus ojos de expresión cándida y suave, su tez blanca, su largo cabello rosa oscuro que llevaba pulcramente peinado y que causaba un armonioso contraste con la tersura de su piel. No podía negar que Kougyoku era muy bonita, pero sabía que eso no era suficiente para casarse, mucho menos para enamorarse. ¿Pero podría llegar a hacerlo con el paso del tiempo? ¿Conseguiría que la relación perdurase sin altibajos ni contratiempos?

Se atrevió a separar los labios al sentir una ávida curiosidad y preguntó:

—¿No estás molesta porque tenemos que casarnos?

Kougyoku, intentando ocultar su rostro tras las aparatosas mangas de su vestido, dejó entrever un leve rubor en las mejillas, negando tímidamente.

—Cuando mi hermano me informó no pude negarme.

Alibaba supo entonces que fue Kouen el responsable de escoger a Kougyoku para que fuera su futura esposa y de decidir la fecha de la boda.

—Así que fue él... —murmuró con un dejo de pesar molestándole en el pecho.

Kougyoku apoyó las manos sobre el barandal de la terraza y miró al cielo colmado de estrellas y una luna creciente en el centro.

—Sin importarle mi origen o mi linaje, me aceptó como su hermana. —Una suave y complaciente voz cargada de emoción manó de sus labios. Para ella, el reconocimiento de Kouen lo era todo. Luego que llegara al palacio, en Rakushou, y enfrentara su nueva vida como princesa imperial, solo él y Judal le tendieron la mano sin preocuparse por hacer diferencias entre los demás hermanos. Para ellos, la existencia y reconocimiento de Kougyoku como parte de la familia Ren era suficiente para tratarla como un miembro más.

Alibaba escuchó atentamente sin mostrarse sorprendido. No era primera vez que alguien señalaba el pensamiento de Kouen frente al origen de las personas y su condición social. Su postura era clara: no hacer diferencias ni discriminar, porque el rango social no define a las personas. Y para venir de alguien con un carácter tan complejo, esa postura, entre tantos defectos, se convertía en una gran virtud que enriquecía su personalidad, y que a Alibaba no dejaba indiferente.

—¿No te parece curioso que... estemos hablando de nuestro... matrimonio? —señaló Kougyoku con nerviosismo—. Antes estuve dispuesta a desposarme con tu hermano para unir ambos países, y ahora lo haré contigo bajo circunstancias completamente diferentes.

Alibaba sonrió con cierto aire forzado y asintió.

—No imaginé que pasaría de esta manera. ¡Pero no me malinterpretes! —exclamó, agitando las manos—. Me agradas, eres amable y bonita. Es... es solo que...

—Quieres casaste con la persona que amas. —Kougyoku lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que la sonrisa de los labios de Alibaba fue reemplazada por una expresión confundida y algo impresionada. —Sé lo que hay entre tú y... Sinbad.

Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron como platos al escuchar tal afirmación. La primera vez que supo lo que Kougyoku sentía por Sinbad, la culpa se apoderó de su conciencia al ver que había pasado por alto sus sentimientos para imponer los propios. Desde ese entonces, el temor de que ella pudiera llegar a descubrir su relación furtiva con Sinbad lo ponía tenso. Pero ahora, era precisamente Kougyoku quien le dejaba saber que estaba al tanto de todo.

—Kou-Kougyo-ku... y-yo... yo no...

—No te preocupes. —Kougyoku sonrió con tranquilidad. —No estoy molesta. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió bastante cuando lo supe. No imaginé que Sinbad tuviera esa clase de intereses, ya que posee una mala fama por ser mujeriego.

Alibaba bajó el rostro completamente abochornado.

—¿C-Cómo...? ¿Quién te lo dijo? —preguntó.

—Sinbad.

—¡¿Él?! —exclamó paralizado.

—Antes de que yo pudiera confesarle mis sentimientos, él los frenó admitiendo que no podía corresponderlos por tener un vínculo especial contigo.

Alibaba se sentía aturdido. Sinbad había sido capaz de actuar con honestidad, imponiendo su relación por sobre los sentimientos de alguien más, sin la intención de sacar provecho de ellos. Eso solo podía significar que lo que sentía por él no era un juego, y al entenderlo su corazón se aceleró y brincó con emoción dentro de su pecho.

Sin embargo, por más que le alegrara la actitud de Sinbad, la realidad estaba frente a sus ojos, y debía aceptarla y no dejarse llevar por falsas esperanzas.

—Las cosas han cambiado —se atrevió a decir—. Juré lealtad al Imperio Kou, y eso me pone en un camino distinto al suyo.

—Aceptaste la condición de mi hermano sabiendo lo que eso significaba —dijo Kougyoku con cierto pesar.

—Acepté por el bien de Balbadd —aclaró Alibaba.

Kougyoku asintió, y su rostro adquirió una expresión triste y apesadumbrada.

—Yo no sé si podría hacer algo así —confesó—. Cuando acordaron casarme con tu hermano no me importó, porque mi corazón no estaba ocupado y no tenía motivos para preocuparme por eso. Pero cuando descubrí y entendí lo que sentía por Sinbad, por un instante quise imponer mis sentimientos y luchar por ellos. Pero ahora ya no me importa.

—¿Por qué no? —Alibaba se mostró confundido.

—Porque al igual que tú, entendí que no puedo dejar que mis deseos interfieran con mi deber. Soy una princesa, soy parte de la familia imperial Ren, y no quiero defraudar a mis hermanos ni a mí misma. —Con una afable y tímida sonrisa añadió: —¿Lo ves? Tenemos historias similares otra vez.

Alibaba sonrió al ver que Kougyoku comprendía su decisión. Ambos compartían un sentimiento y un deber por encima de sus sentimientos, convirtiéndose en cómplices de ellos.

—Será... extraño estar casados —comentó sintiendo que el rubor se le subía a las mejillas. El rostro de Kougyoku enrojeció hasta las orejas y bajó la mirada con nerviosismo.

—Tratemos de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

—Claro, iremos aprendiendo juntos.

Alibaba se atrevió a posar su mano sobre el hombro de Kougyoku, y por un instante recordó a Sinbad hablando a través de ella. Aquella sensación y remembranza despertó algo en él, estremeciéndolo y haciéndole pensar porqué estaba aceptando unir su vida a alguien más que no fuera él.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

La voz severa de Kouen en la puerta de la terraza los sobresaltó. Alibaba apartó su mano de Kougyoku y observó con nerviosismo al sentir que su cuerpo aún experimentaba la sensación de angustia tras recordar a Sinbad.

—¡Hermano! —Kougyoku se alegró al verlo.

Ignorando intencionalmente la presencia de a Alibaba, se acercó a ella.

—Deberías estar durmiendo, recuerda que mañana tenemos una reunión a primera hora.

—¿Reunión? —repitió Alibaba.

Kouen volteó la cabeza hacia él y sus miradas se encontraron. Durante unos segundos, ambos se quedaron inmóviles, contemplándose. Alibaba observó que los intensos y avasalladores ojos de Kouen se entornaban con cierta frialdad, percibiendo una expresión apática en su rostro. Volvió el rostro hacia Kougyoku y, manteniendo su postura rígida, contestó:

—Una reunión a la cual no estás invitado. Hablaremos de asuntos privados.

—¡No!

Kouen y Kougyoku lo vieron sorprendidos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué te opones? —preguntó Kouen con el ceño fruncido.

—Es... es que yo... no... —¿Cómo explicar que todo lo que se dijera sería escuchado por Sinbad? —¿Hablarán de asuntos privados del Imperio? No creo que-

—Si no tienes nada inteligente que decir, no digas nada —masculló Kouen—. Y lo que hable con mi familia no te concierne.

Alibaba bajó el rostro con pesar y sin el deseo de contradecir. Se sentía impotente al ver que se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, y que la seguridad de Kougyoku dependía de su silencio.

Rompiendo el incómodo y repentino silencio que se formó, Kougyoku se despidió y retiró con prisa. Kouen no quiso imitarla, pero Alibaba lo sujetó de la manga de su ropa, impidiendo que se marchara.

—Por favor, no vayas a contarle lo que me sucedió en Rakushou —le pidió.

Kouen entornó la mirada con enfado. Detestaba cuando Alibaba lo sujetaba de la ropa para llamar su atención, como si fuera cualquier cosa.

—Si ella va a ser tu futura esposa debe saberlo, a menos que te resulte humillante. —Trató de esquivarlo y retomar su camino, pero Alibaba volvió a impedírselo, cortándole el paso.

—¡Por favor! —exclamó Alibaba—. No vayas a contarle. No lo hagas.

Kouen pudo ver los ojos de Alibaba al borde de las lágrimas y sintió que la culpa le atravesaba el pecho. ¿Tan importante era para él mantener su secuestro en secreto? Podía suponer que para alguien como Alibaba resultaba vergonzoso que alguien como Kougyoku supiera lo que Al-Thamen le hizo; incluso él lo consideraba humillante y poco ameno de conversar, pero jamás podría imaginar el verdadero motivo por el cual le suplicaba de esa manera tan desesperada.

—Está bien —dijo—. No mencionaré nada al respecto.

Alibaba sintió un peso menos sobre los hombros.

—A cambio —continuó Kouen—, daremos por acabado nuestros entrenamientos.

—¿P-Por qué? —Alibaba se sintió desconcertado. Si bien hoy no se había reunido con Kouen, eso no quería decir que no deseara entrenar con él nunca más.

—Ya es tiempo que terminemos con eso. Tú ahora estás bien y no necesitas de mi ayuda.

—Te equivocas —le rebatió Alibaba.

Kouen percibió la necesidad de Alibaba en su rostro y en el tono afligido de su voz. Hubiera querido continuar reuniéndose con él cada día, pero su cercanía se había vuelto una amenaza. Una amenaza que necesitaba mantener lejos de su alcance o perdería el control de su voluntad.

Logró apartarlo y retomó su camino.

—Vete a dormir, porque a partir de mañana comenzarán los preparativos para la boda.

Al llegar a la puerta, giró el rostro, apenas lo suficiente para mirar a Alibaba unos segundos antes de marcharse.

Alibaba sintió una opresión en el pecho. Kouen insistía en tratarlo con frialdad; con esa misma frialdad que recibió de él cuando llegó al palacio. Y aun en la penumbra de la noche, había creído percibir en sus carmesíes ojos una furia pero también una tristeza profunda y visceral que, por algún motivo que no alcanzaba a comprender, le dolía.

.

.

.

La reunión llevada a cabo en el salón principal del palacio, entre Kouen, Koumei, Kougyoku y sus respectivos contenedores familiares, concluyó pasado el mediodía. Durante las cinco horas que duró la asamblea se tocaron diversos temas, en los que estuvo principalmente incluido el matrimonio entre Kougyoku y Alibaba, así como los conflictos internos entre Gyokuen y Kouen, manteniendo en total reserva, por petición de Alibaba, su secuestro a manos de Al-Thamen.

Una vez que todos dejaron el salón, Kouen, con los brazos cruzados, permaneció sentado mirando por la ventana de la habitación de manera reflexiva y ausente; solo Koumei se percató de su actitud distraída y distante, por lo que no pudo dejarla pasar por alto. Y solo cuando se quedaron a solas, se atrevió a preguntarle el o los motivos de su inusual comportamiento.

—Hay algo que no ha dejado de inquietarme —comentó. Kouen ni siquiera le miró—. ¿Por qué de pronto quisiste que Kougyoku se casara con Alibaba? ¿De dónde vino tu prisa?

Esta vez Kouen apenas mostró un interés en su pregunta, frunciendo sutilmente el ceño.

—Porque hizo un trato —contestó.

Koumei negó rendido.

—Eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Con un gesto irritado, Kouen descruzó los brazos y lo acuchilló con la mirada.

—¿Adónde tratas de llegar con esto?

—Quiero saber si lo que te pregunté la otra noche tiene que ver con tu abrupto interés en casarlo —contestó Koumei, viéndole fijamente a los ojos para estudiar su reacción.

Kouen eludió su mirada y volvió a ver hacia la ventana.

—No digas estupideces —masculló.

—Si quisiera pensar que tengo la razón, estás haciendo mal las cosas —insistió Koumei.

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste experto en estos temas? —Kouen lo miró con suspicacia—. Mejor dedícate a tu trabajo y déjame en paz.

—Me preocupo porque soy tu hermano —señaló Koumei, manteniendo su postura relajada y flemática—, y veo que estás actuando con imprudencia. Alibaba ni siquiera se ha recuperado.

—Que no te preocupe su situación —aclaró Kouen con indiferencia—; él puede arreglárselas solo.

—¿Significa que ya no te reunirás con él en las tardes?

—No le hace falta. —A pesar de lucir frío e indolente, en el rostro de Kouen podía apreciarse tristeza y melancolía.

Tras un suspiro, Koumei se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida. Y antes de marcharse comentó:

—Me pregunto quién de los dos fue el más beneficiado con esos entrenamientos.

Kouen lo vio abandonar el salón sin poder refutarle su comentario. Últimamente sus palabras eran un constante balde de agua fría para sus convicciones, haciéndole perder seguridad y cuestionarse si en verdad estaba haciendo lo correcto. Porque todo lo vinculado con Alibaba lo confundía y volvía inseguro, incapaz de tomar sus propias decisiones con prudencia y sabiduría.

¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan torpe? ¿Por qué la presencia de Alibaba lo convertía en una persona tan insensata y descontrolada? Antes nadie había conseguido sacar a flote los sentimientos que había sepultado hacía tanto tiempo, creyendo que jamás volvería a utilizarlos. ¿Entonces qué tenía Alibaba que era capaz de hacerle perder el dominio de sus emociones y hacerle pensar en él de una manera que no debía?

Al ver que no conseguía nada pensando en ello, dejó el salón para encerrarse en su oficina. Tenía cosas pendientes y lo único que quería era mantener su mente ocupada. Salió al pasillo y al doblar el primer recodo chocó con Alibaba, quien venía igualmente distraído.

—Lo siento —dijo Alibaba, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

Kouen se paralizó ante la expresión suave de su rostro y la intensidad de su mirada; la misma que le había llevado a tomar la decisión de adelantar la boda.

Con el ceño fruncido, pretendió ignorarlo y retomó el paso rumbo a las escaleras. Lo que menos necesitaba en ese momento era ver a Alibaba y confundirse todavía más.

—¡Espera! —Alibaba le dio alcance y se paró frente a él—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás actuando así?

Kouen lo hizo a un lado y siguió su camino.

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó con frialdad.

—Has estado actuando como un idiota.

Esta vez, las palabras de Alibaba fueron suficientes para que Kouen se detuviera y volteara a verle con enfado.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—Lo que escuchaste. —Alibaba caminó hacia él y acortó la distancia que los separaba. —No olvido la otra noche cuando fuiste a mi habitación. Estabas distinto, más amable, pero de pronto te volviste apático e indiferente. ¿Hice algo para que te molestaras?

Una expresión irritada se adueñó de las facciones de Kouen. Volvió a empujar a Alibaba hacia un lado y retomó el paso en un esfuerzo por huir de su mirada.

—Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no es asunto tuyo —soltó.

—Al menos dime si tengo responsabilidad en tu comportamiento —pidió Alibaba, viéndole alejarse.

—¿Por qué debería?

Contrariado por su actitud, Alibaba volvió a cortarle el paso.

—Es lo mínimo que merezco si me has estado ignorando y tratando como si me detestaras. Estuviste dispuesto a ayudarme, pero ahora...

—No confundas las cosas —le interrumpió Kouen. Esta vez no evitaría verlo a la cara—, lo que hice por ti al sacarte de tu dormitorio fue para que dejaras de sentirte miserable por lo que te pasó. Asumí mi responsabilidad y cumplí con mi deber, punto.

Alibaba vio cómo se alejaba mientras intentaba asimilar sus palabras. Cuando lo hizo, habló.

—¿Así nada más? —dijo, alzando la voz para que Kouen lo escuchara—. Sentiste lástima y quisiste ayudarme. Qué bien, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor. Debería darte las gracias por eso.

Kouen se detuvo nuevamente y volteó a verle, reparando en su semblante crispado.

—Esa actitud no funcionará conmigo.

Alibaba empuñó las manos y sus ojos chispearon con furia.

—Cuando creí que podía haber un poco de bondad en ti, nuevamente me recuerdas lo ingenuo que soy.

—No discutiremos el tema de tu ingenuidad —dijo Kouen con pesadez—. Si quieres detestarme por cómo te trato, adelante, puedes hacerlo. No voy a encerrarme en mi cuarto a llorar por eso.

Alibaba frunció el ceño y la rabia lo invadió.

—Eres insoportable. ¡Un idiota insoportable!

Pasó rápidamente por su lado y alcanzó a subir unos cuantos peldaños de las escaleras, cuando Kouen lo sujetó bruscamente del brazo, obligándolo a que lo viese directamente a los ojos. Y nuevamente, aquella sensación de la que Kouen escapaba, despertó al contacto con Alibaba. El calor de su piel desnuda en su palma disparó los latidos en su pecho, la sensación de frenesí cuando lo vio a los ojos estremeció súbitamente su cuerpo, y la furia que estallaba en su interior sin entender porqué arremetió con fuerza en lo más profundo de su conciencia.

Por más que trataba de entender lo que sentía no lo conseguía, y las palabras de Koumei repercutían en su cabeza, cobrando un peligroso sentido que lo enfurecía. ¿Cómo podía estar enamorado de Alibaba? Para su propio entendimiento eso era simplemente absurdo e imposible. Alibaba no representaba nada en su vida; solo era un príncipe sin país que gobernar y con una personalidad que lo sacaba de quicio la mayoría de las veces. Pero ahí estaba, molesto por cada cosa que hacía, interesado en cada cosa que decía y preocupado por cada cosa que sentía.

Koumei, que en ese momento bajaba las escaleras abanicándose por el calor que sentía a esa hora del día, se percató de la extraña situación. Se detuvo desconcertado y carraspeó para capturar la atención de ambos, pues parecía que ninguno de los dos había notado su llegada.

—¿Pasa algo? —se atrevió a preguntar al notar cómo Kouen sujetaba a Alibaba y lo miraba.

Sin intenciones de responder, Kouen soltó a Alibaba y se retiró en silencio. Koumei lo vio marcharse para luego prestar atención a Alibaba. Reparó en la marca enrojecida que Kouen le había dejado en su brazo y supo que algo muy complicado se estaba desarrollando entre los dos. Quiso preguntar lo que había sucedido y saber lo que Alibaba pensaba al respecto, pero reparó en su expresión molesta y prefirió callar. Aun así, pudo apreciar una tristeza silenciosa y profunda en sus ojos, que no pudo pasar por alto.

Tal vez se equivocaba, pero podía apostar que Alibaba no estaba realmente preocupado por su matrimonio, sino que era el comportamiento hostil de Kouen lo que más le afectaba y lo mantenía sumergido en esa preocupante melancolía.

.

.

.

Con el correr de los días, los preparativos de la boda se volvieron cada vez más tediosos e insoportables. Pruebas de vestuario, ensayos, lectura sobre los preceptos del matrimonio con una princesa, entre otras cosas, tenían a Alibaba completamente agotado. Nunca imaginó que casarse bajo las costumbres del Imperio Kou fuera tan complicado, porque a diferencia de Balbadd, que llevaba a cabo la ceremonia del matrimonio de manera mucho más sencilla, el Imperio Kou realizaba un ritual muy riguroso y perfeccionista, con cientos de detalles que Alibaba debió memorizar en unos pocos días.

Estaban solo a unas cuantas horas para celebrar la boda, y el último ensayo de la misma concluyó sin inconvenientes en pleno atardecer. Alibaba salió exhausto del salón principal y procuró mantenerse lejos de los encargados del casamiento, porque desde que fuera anunciado el compromiso, no había tenido ni un solo minuto de descanso. Se la pasaba encerrado en el palacio, yendo de un lado para otro, sin tener tiempo para compartir con sus amistades o darse un espacio para leer. Y para cuando lograba quedar libre de deberes, en lo único que pensaba era en tenderse sobre su cama y no despertar hasta la mañana siguiente.

Salió a los jardines eludiendo hábilmente al sastre que quería probarle una última vez el atuendo para la boda, y se dedicó a caminar por el lugar dejando que la brisa costera de Balbadd lo relajara. Estuvo así durante unos minutos, sumido en un profundo relajo, pero al pasar por el sitio donde compartía las tardes con Kouen, se detuvo a contemplarlo con un incómodo desasosiego.

Después que discutió con Kouen al pie de las escaleras, no volvió a cruzar palabra con él ni a toparse de frente. De eso ya eran cinco días y se sentía particularmente inquieto y abatido. No podía negar que extrañaba hablar con él, pero más aún pasar las tardes entrenando, aun cuando cada vez que discutían lo detestaba un poco más.

Realmente no entendía por qué le afectaba tanto estar distanciado de él. Tal vez era un gesto involuntario por causa de la costumbre, y porque a pesar de todo se sentía agradecido con él. Pero su actitud apática lo desconcertaba y fastidiaba. No lo entendía ni quería hacer el intento; solo esperaba llevar las cosas en paz, por mucho que le deprimiera su comportamiento, porque en unas cuantas horas serían familia, y era algo que incluso Kouen, con su mal carácter y antipatía, debía aceptar.

Suspiró con pesadez y decidió retomar su camino. Esperaba encontrarse con sus amigos y cenar con ellos en alguna taberna como despedida de su soltería antes de pasar a ser parte de la familia Ren. Y al pensar en ello no podía evitar ponerse nervioso; estaba a solo unas cuantas horas de casarse con Kougyoku y no se sentía preparado para ser su esposo, mucho menos para asumir un rol tan importante dentro del Imperio Kou.

Uno de los rituales previos a la boda consistía en preparar la cama nupcial. Cuando Alibaba supo el motivo por el cual resultaba tan importante, se le formó un nudo en el estómago que hasta ahora aún no desaparecía. Para el Imperio Kou era importante la descendencia; las familias numerosas eran consideradas un privilegio y uno de los puntos más importantes dentro de un matrimonio de la casa imperial. Pero Alibaba no estaba listo para formar una familia, y de solo pensar en lo que debía suceder después de la ceremonia se le erizaba la piel, porque si bien antes ya había compartido la cama con alguien más, después de lo ocurrido a manos de Al-Thamen, su deseo por el contacto físico se había reducido a solo un apretón de manos o un abrazo casual.

Cruzó los jardines y llegó a la fuente de agua del patio principal del palacio. Desde allí se podía apreciar cómo el sol se hundía lentamente en el horizonte, liberando destellos rojizos y anaranjados, como una llamarada sumergiéndose en el océano. Una brisa cálida acarició el rostro de Alibaba y cerró los ojos unos segundos, dejando ir cualquier pensamiento que lo llevara hacia Sinbad. Sentía que si lo hacía podría sobrellevar mejor su casamiento sin la idea de que lo estaba traicionando al igual que al Imperio.

—Así que finalmente te casarás.

La voz inconfundible de Sinbad taladró sus oídos y le erizó la piel, estremeciéndole de pies a cabeza. Se volteó lentamente, casi negándose a creer que lo había escuchado, porque sabía quién era realmente la persona que se encontraba detrás. Cuando lo quedó de frente, su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de decepción; una vez más, Sinbad jugaba con Kougyoku y la utilizaba para su conveniencia.

—Sinbad.

—Ha pasado tiempo. —La sonrisa de Sinbad a través de Kougyoku no era algo que alegrara a Alibaba. Verle de esa forma solo reafirmaba su decisión de haberlo dejado por el bien de Balbadd—. Me enteré que te casarás con Kougyoku, así que aproveché este momento para hablarte.

Durante los preparativos de la boda, e incluso antes de dormir, en lo único que Alibaba pensaba era en cómo vería a Sinbad a la cara después de unirse a Kougyoku. No estaba preparado para enfrentarlo en su nuevo rol como esposo y familiar político de la casa real Ren. Pero ahí estaba, de alguna manera presente, confundiendo sus sentimientos, tomándolos y aprisionándolos dentro de su corazón.

Alibaba reaccionó con sus palabras y su ceño se frunció.

—¿Y eso qué significa? —le preguntó, dando un paso hacia el frente—. ¿Me estás felicitando?

—Cuando me contaste en aquella ocasión de tu compromiso te dije que sería algo bueno para Sindria —contestó Sinbad con soltura.

—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Sindria! —exclamó Alibaba, indignado—. ¡Se trata de nosotros! ¡¿Qué pretendes diciéndome eso?!

—Sé a qué te refieres, pero ya te dije que no puedo poner mis sentimientos por encima de mi deber como rey de Sindria.

—¿Entonces por qué le dijiste a Kougyoku que tú y yo sosteníamos una relación? —Alibaba caminó hasta él. Aunque se trataba de la apariencia de Kougyoku la que tenía ante sus ojos, Sinbad estaba presente, y podía sentirlo más cerca que nunca. —Pudiste aprovecharte y tenerla a tu lado para sacar provecho, ¿por qué no lo hiciste? —Muy en su interior, quería creer que el hecho que Sinbad haya dicho la verdad de su relación, era por la existencia de algún sentimiento importante y el interés por su relación.

—Me gustaría darte la respuesta que esperas —contestó Sinbad—, pero no puedo hacerlo.

—Significa que no te importo lo suficiente —dijo Alibaba, arrugando la frente.

—Me importas —le aseguró tajante.

—¡No intentes confundirme! —exclamó irritado—. Si te importo ¿por qué no dices algo?

El rostro de Kougyoku esgrimió un gesto confundido, y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—¿Algo como qué?

—¡Di que te molesta que me vaya a casar! —Alibaba finalmente había llegado a su límite, y no le importaba si alguien los escuchaba. Necesitaba expulsar sus emociones, y que estas pudieran llegar a Sinbad. —¡Di que no quieres que lo haga! ¡Lucha por lo que tenemos! ¡Haz algo!

Kougyoku negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero esto es algo que tú decidiste, y no puedo interponerme en ello.

Una vez más, Alibaba sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y empuñó las manos con firmeza, clavándose las uñas en la carne.

—Entonces esto se acabó. ¡Se acabó!

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas y se echó a correr lo más rápido que sus fuerzas se lo permitieron. Salió del palacio y fue en busca de algún escape del dolor que le atravesaba el cuerpo. Cuando lo consiguió, se vio de pie en la cañada frente al mar. El sol ya se había puesto en el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de rojo. El viento soplaba con fuerza, trayendo consigo un aire salino bajo el canto de las gaviotas y el llanto amargo que la garganta de Alibaba comenzó a liberar con desconsuelo.

Nunca imaginó que el amor pudiera doler tanto. Cuando conoció a Sinbad creyó que finalmente lograría consolidar una relación estable con una persona que mostraba interés y parecía quererle, pero se había equivocado. Sinbad nunca lo amó lo suficiente para luchar por él aun en estas circunstancias. Y a pesar de todo; de haberle roto el corazón el cientos de pedazos y pisotearlo, lo seguía amando.

¿En qué minuto el sentimiento se había marchitado? ¿O acaso nunca existió? Se negaba a creer que las cosas entre él y Sinbad habían terminado de esa manera tan patética. Ni un cara a cara, ni siquiera un encuentro especia que diera la oportunidad a un entendimiento. Sinbad se había tomado la molestia de aparecer ante él a su modo, sin mostrarse realmente interesado en solucionar las cosas ni rescatar lo que juntos habían construido. Y eso solo podía significa que nunca fue lo suficientemente importante en su vida como para pelear por su amor. Simplemente tomó sus sentimientos a conveniencia, y luego que dejaron de serle útiles, los desechó.

Cuán iluso había sido. Todo este tiempo se aferró a la idea que aún había algo. Incluso quiso creer que a pesar de las circunstancias podían salvar lo que tenían, pero Sinbad se encargó de demostrarle lo contrario. Lo que alguna vez pareció el comienzo de una vida perfecta, había terminado desde el instante que puso un pie fuera de Sindria. Y ahora estaba llorando en la orilla de un risco, donde el mar rompía y rugía con fuerza y el viento tibio golpeaba su cara.

Entre sollozos metió la mano a uno de los bolsillos de su ropa y extrajo de allí aquel artefacto mágico que Sinbad le dio antes de partir, y que había sido causante de tantos problemas. Desde que Kouen decidió la fecha de su matrimonio tuvo la necesidad de traer consigo el artefacto con la vaga esperanza de que en algún momento Sinbad se comunicaría, o quizá, en su intento por asimilarlo todo, se sintiera un poco más cerca de él.

Lo sujetó con fuerza, casi queriendo romperlo entre sus dedos, y tomó posición para lanzarlo al mar, pero cuando se impulso y sacudió el brazos hacia adelante, su mano se negó a soltarlo. Intentó arrojarlo dos veces más, pero su mano se negó a dejarlo ir. Lloró aún más fuerte al ver lo débil que era y que su propio corazón lo traicionaba. Por un lado tenía la profunda herida causada por Sinbad, y por otro ese sentimiento que ahora odiaba y que, por más que detestara, se rehusaba a morir.

—Alibaba.

Morgiana fue testigo del encuentro que sucedió en la fuente de agua. Reconoció la voz de Sinbad, sus frías palabras y el dolor en el rostro de Alibaba cuando le escuchó pedir que luchase por él. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, desconocía los motivos de aquella extraña confrontación y el porqué Sinbad se manifestaba a través de Kougyoku. Aun así, su única preocupación era lo que Alibaba pudiera estar sintiendo y cuán lastimado había resultado en esta ocasión.

Seguirlo no fue difícil. Después de verlo salir del palacio logró darle alcance en el risco, encontrándose con un triste espectáculo.

Alibaba se secó rápidamente las lágrimas del rostro y, sin voltear, soltó una amarga carcajada.

—Es tan extraño, pero no puedo deshacerme de esto. Por más que intento arrojarlo al mar, mi mano se niega a soltarlo. Mi propio cuerpo me traiciona.

Se volvió hacia Morgiana, mostrando una expresión herida mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo sin control por sus mejillas.

—No puedo hacerlo, Morgiana —se quejó entre lamentos—. ¿Por qué no puedo? Yo quiero hacerlo.

Morgiana se le acercó lentamente.

—Tal vez no sea el momento —dijo, viendo de cerca su rostro congestionado—. Cuando estés realmente listo podrás, y serás capaz de dejarlo ir.

Una expresión aún más triste inundó el rostro de Alibaba, mientras sus hombros se sacudían entre sollozos.

—Pero debo hacerlo; me voy a casar —dijo con la voz quebrada mientras continuaba en su nulo intento por secar sus lágrimas—. Ya no podré volver a él.

Morgiana no sabía qué decirle para aliviar su sufrimiento. Verlo así por culpa de Sinbad solo aumentaba su deseo por ayudarle a olvidar de una vez al único responsable de la herida que tenía en su corazón.

.

.

.

Kouen no pudo dormir. Pasó gran parte de la noche encerrado en la biblioteca, dejando que su mente buscara la respuesta a lo que realmente sentía por Alibaba. En el proceso intentó darle forma a ese complicado sentimiento que lo contraponía a sus propios pensamientos, y descubrió que no había nada que buscar ni moldear; todo estaba lleno de él. Y ahora que estaba solo una hora de verlo desposarse, su humor y frustración empeoraba, sintiéndose un completo idiota por haber dejado que sus impulsos lo dominaran y tomaran el control de su voluntad.

Con un suave golpeteo en la puerta, Koumei anunció su llegada e ingresó a la biblioteca.

—Te busqué en tu habitación —dijo, acercándose con calma—. Creí que estarías preparándote para la ceremonia... —El solo ver el rostro amargo de Kouen supo que no estaba bien. —Pero por lo visto no estás entusiasmado. Y es extraño, si fuiste tú quien determinó que debía casarse con Kougyoku.

Kouen frunció el ceño y empuñó sus manos sobre la mesa.

—Sabes por qué estoy así.

—No, no lo sé —le rebatió Koumei con franqueza—. Si fueras más claro te entendería, pero no dices nada, y solo te lamentas en silencio algo que tú mismo creaste.

—¡No tengo otra opción! —masculló Kouen, levantándose de un salto—. ¡Sea como sea lo que siento o pueda sentir por él es imposible!

—Entonces admites que sientes algo por él.

Kouen esquivó la mirada.

—No lo sé.

—Dices que no lo sabes —comentó Koumei—, pero tus sentimientos ya estás involucrados.

—No.

Koumei resopló resignado. Kouen podía llegar a ser muy testarudo como para sorprenderse por ello y cuestionarlo.

—Sabes que negarlo no te servirá de nada.

—¡¿Y qué cambiará si lo admito?! ¡Solo empeoraría las cosas! —Kouen volvió a tomar asiento y clavó su mirada en los cientos de textos y pergaminos apilados en los estantes de la habitación. —Además él está enamorado de alguien más.

—Pero eso no resultó un impedimento para querer casarlo con Kougyoku —señaló Koumei—. ¿Por qué contigo es diferente?

Kouen no replicó ni se atrevió a mirar a Koumei. Sabía que su excusa era la de un cobarde.

—Porque si lo admito —dijo, suavizando la voz— será imposible dar marcha atrás.

Fue en ese momento que Koumei comprendió cuán atrapado estaba Kouen en sus sentimientos y lo difícil que estaba resultándole escapar de ellos. Nunca lo creyó posible, pero ahí estaba, viendo el dolor en el rostro del primer príncipe del Impero Kou y hermano.

—¿Entonces qué harás? —preguntó— ¿Lo dejarás ir y olvidarás lo que sientes?

Kouen cerró los ojos y respiró con fuerza.

—Debo pensar lo que es mejor para el país, el Imperio y la familia. No soy un niño encaprichado que necesita de alguien para ser feliz.

—Como yo lo veo —dijo Koumei—, esto es mucho más que un capricho. Nunca te había visto así.

—Terminemos con el tema. —Kouen se cruzó de brazos y frunció el entrecejo. —No tiene sentido seguir hablando de eso.

—Está bien —dijo con calma—, pero recuerda que hay decisiones que no pueden tomarse por impulso, porque luego el arrepentimiento es mucho más doloroso.

Y, sin añadir nada más, se encaminó hacia la puerta y abandonó la habitación.

Kouen cerró los ojos y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos antes que iniciara la ceremonia. Respiró pausadamente un par de veces, en un intento por controlarse, hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Creyendo que se trataba de Koumei, giró la cabeza preparando un insulto para que lo dejara tranquilo, pero enmudeció ante lo que vio.

Alibaba estaba de pie bajo el dintel de la puerta, con un llamativo y ostentoso atuendo de seda rojo con bordados en color dorado y un elegante tocado negro con cuentas doradas que caían como cascada frente su rostro. Una expresión entre asustada y compungida opacaba sus ojos ambarinos, que activó en Kouen un desagradable remordimiento que carcomió su ánimo.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo —dijo, ingresando a la habitación con cierta timidez. Después que los sirvientes le ayudaron a colocarse las ataviadas prendas, tuvo la necesidad de hablar con Kouen, a pesar de tener prohibido de abandonar su habitación antes de iniciar la ceremonia.

—¿Qué quieres? —Kouen fingió indiferencia y miró hacia la ventana, pero lo cierto era que estaba deslumbrado por cómo lucía. Había imaginado muchas veces la vestimenta que usaría para la ceremonia, pero verlo en persona superaba cualquier expectativa. Aun así, prefirió actuar molesto ante su inesperada presencia.

—Vine a disculparme por cómo te hablé la última vez —musitó Alibaba, bajando la mirada—. No quiero seguir peleando contigo cada vez que hablamos.

Kouen le echó un vistazo fugaz.

—Está bien, disculpa aceptada.

Alibaba quería decir algo más, terminar con los malos entendidos y limar las asperezas, pero ante la actitud apática de Kouen, se inclinó casualmente y dio media vuelta para marcharse. Pero no alcanzó a llegar a la puerta cuando Kouen le detuvo.

—Espera. —No sabía bien por qué lo había hecho, pero antes de poder analizarlo ya estaba levantándose para acercársele y preguntarle algo que desde hacía tiempo rondaba su cabeza. —Quiero preguntarte algo.

Alibaba se mostró curioso.

—¿Qué cosa?

Kouen pudo ver un poco más de cerca el semblante triste y pálido de Alibaba. Bajo sus ojos había marcadas ojeras y rastros de llanto. Tal vez había pasado la noche en vela, llorando porque estaba siendo obligado a casarse con alguien que no amaba.

Al pensar en ello se sintió miserable, descubriendo que los sentimientos de Alibaba pesaban lo suficiente para provocarle un vacío álgido en el pecho.

Con lentitud movió los labios pero las palabras tardaron en salir. Cuando lo hizo contuvo el aliento y esperó por la respuesta.

—¿Cómo te diste cuenta que amabas a Sinbad?

Alibaba abrió los ojos con profunda sorpresa y se paralizó.

—¿Ah?

—¿Qué sentiste cuando te enamoraste de él?

Un fuerte rubor se adueñó de las mejillas de Alibaba, lo que lo obligó a bajar el rostro y fijar su mirada en el suelo.

—¿P-Por qué me preguntas algo así?

—Porque necesito saberlo.

Alibaba no quería decirlo; tan solo anoche se la había pasado llorando por causa de Sinbad. Y ahora Kouen le forzaba a confesar aquello que quería arrancar de su corazón y enterrar de una vez.

—No puedo hacerlo —contestó aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es sencillo.

—Solo responde —insistió Kouen.

—¡Eres un idiota insensible! —Alibaba gritó con tal fuerza, que Kouen dio un paso hacia atrás completamente rígido. —¡¿No te das cuenta que me voy a casar y necesito sacarlo de mi cabeza?! ¡No me pidas que te diga algo que intento olvidar!

—¡Es importante que me lo digas! —pidió Kouen, manteniendo la distancia.

Alibaba levantó la vista, nublada por las lágrimas que pugnaban por desbordarse, y nuevamente la culpa atravesó el pecho de Kouen, como si de una aguja se tratara.

—¿No te basta con haber aceptado casarme sin protestar? ¿Es necesario que me lastimes de esta manera?

—Mi intención no es lastimarte —corrigió Kouen.

—Lo estás haciendo.

Kouen se dio cuenta de su error, y rompió el contacto visual.

—Si al menos me dijeras el motivo... —añadió Alibaba—. ¿Por qué estás interesado en saberlo? ¿Acaso tú...?

—No te hagas ninguna idea estúpida. Solo quiero saber, punto. —Vio que Alibaba parecía confundido. —¡Solo dilo, maldita sea!

—¡Está bien! ¡Eres tan insoportable cuando quieres saber algo, que te lo diré para que me dejes en paz! —Alibaba respiró pesadamente y relajó sus hombros. —Cuando... me enamoré de él no fue sencillo —confesó—. Al principio me sentía confundido y algo asustado; creía que solo se trataba de un sentimiento de admiración y simpatía por las cosas que habíamos logrado como líderes de nuestros reinos, pero luego comencé a pensar demasiado en él, a anhelar estar a su lado, a... necesitarlo cuando se alejaba y... mi corazón se aceleraba cuando me tocaba.

El rubor en las mejillas de Alibaba se extendió hasta sus orejas, y su mirada se volvió trémula y acongojada. Pero Kouen no puso atención a ello; solo se concentró en sus pensamientos y la revelación que Alibaba le había hecho, abriendo una puerta hacia sus propios sentimientos reprimidos.

Dio media vuelta y regresó a la silla.

—Gracias por decirme, ahora puedes irte.

—¿Qué? —Alibaba quedó desconcertado. —¿Eso es todo? Creí que me preguntarías algo más, o tal vez me pedirías algún consejo amoroso. Porque es eso ¿no es así? ¿Quieres pedirme un consejo porque estás enamorado?

—¡No seas imbécil! —rugió Kouen, encarándolo— ¡Tú serías la última persona a la que le pediría un consejo!

—¡Qué antipático! —exclamó Alibaba, tapándose los oídos por el desagradable grito—. ¡Por eso nadie te soporta! ¡Si al menos mejoraras tu actitud podrías agradarle a alguien!

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta, sintiendo la mirada de Kouen en la espalda.

—Solo estás haciendo lo correcto —le oyó decir.

Alibaba se detuvo y volteó confundido.

—¿En verdad crees eso?

Kouen enmudeció incómodo al sentir que la pregunta de Alibaba había sido hecha con un propósito. Creía saber el motivo y, cuando recobró el aliento para contestarle, él ya se había marchado.

.

.

.

Todo Balbadd estaba al tanto de la gran ceremonia que se realizaría en el palacio. Los habitantes que conocían y tenían un gran aprecio a Alibaba querían ser partícipes de aquel momento importante en su vida, por lo que se apostaron en las afueras hasta que él se asomara al balcón real junto a su esposa y anunciaran finalmente su casamiento. Y si bien se les hacía extraña y peligrosa aquella unión, esperaban lo mejor para Alibaba y su futuro.

Al interior del palacio, los comensales más importantes, de los cuales la mayoría venían de Rakushou, ya se encontraban ubicados en el salón principal, donde se había montado el altar en el que se realizaría la ceremonia. Un enorme dragón de oro engalanaba la pared principal y el color rojo saturaba el lugar con finos y elegantes telones, alfombras, listones, velas y flores que, combinadas con ornamentos dorados, daba un aire de distinción y elegancia.

Luego de hablar con Kouen y regresar a su dormitorio, Alibaba fue escoltado hasta el salón, donde tuvo que dar inicio a la ceremonia con un sencillo y simbólico ritual a la espera de Kougyoku, que consistió en arrodillarse en el altar y ofrecer incienso al cielo y la tierra. A su costado izquierdo se encontraba Morgiana y los demás en representación de su familia, a quienes, por tradición, debía reverenciar y luego ofrecerles una taza de té una vez que se desposara. Del otro lado, Kouen, Koumei y Kouha aguardaban sentados en primera fila, como representantes directos de la familia Ren, puesto que Gyokuen, como emperatriz del Imperio Kou, no se presentó por supuestos e injustificados inconvenientes, mientras que Hakuei y Hakuryuu no acusaron recibo de la invitación.

Una vez que Alibaba terminó con su parte del ritual tal como lo había memorizado, Kougyoku apareció en el salón. Llegó sobre el palanquín nupcial, acompañada por un cortejo de amigos y sirvientes que arrojaban pétalos rojos sobre la alfombra camino al altar, donde Alibaba esperaba visiblemente nervioso, viendo de cuando en cuando a Kouen, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

Ka Koubun, asistente y contenedor familiar de Kougyoku, no dudó en acercársele con disimulo y le susurró:

—Si se atreve a hacerla sufrir, lo lamentará. —Su tono amenazante y rígido fue suficiente para que Alibaba entendiera el mensaje y asintiera con un rápido movimiento de cabeza.

Kougyoku bajó del palanquín ayudada por su cortejo y Alibaba, tras deslumbrarse unos segundos por el hermoso vestido de seda rojo y bordados dorados que usaba, se encargó de retirarle el velo rojo que cubría su cabeza como parte del ritual, descubriendo nerviosismo y un intenso rubor en su rostro.

—Todo saldrá bien —le murmuró al notar el temblor de su cuerpo.

Ella asintió con una débil sonrisa y se arrodillaron frente al altar.

Para Alibaba la sensación que estaba experimentado era extraña e incómoda, porque a pesar de haber jurado olvidar a Sinbad, de alguna manera él estaba presente, en silencio, presenciándolo todo. Y por más que quisiera y consiguiera borrarlo de sus pensamientos, él continuaría presente en su vida, acompañándolo como un espectador silencioso a cada minuto a través de Kougyoku.

El sacerdote de la familia comenzó a recitar una oración y, siguiendo la tradición, Alibaba y Kougyoku se inclinaron frente al dragón de oro en señal de respeto a los ancestros y posteriormente a sus respectivas familias.

Kouen observaba con una expresión cargada de furia, que no dejó indiferente a Koumei al encontrarse sentado a su lado.

Con un ligero codazo en el costado logró llamar su atención y desviar su mirada de Alibaba.

—Si no cambias esa expresión, pensarán que estás molesto porque se están casando.

—Guarda silencio —masculló Kouen.

—Solo digo que no pongas esa cara —insistió Koumei—. Tú mismo decidiste casarlo.

—Ya lo sé, no necesitas repetirlo.

—Entonces deja de mirar así.

—¿Qué les pasa? —preguntó Kouha al escucharlos murmurar—. Hermano Kouen, ¿por qué estás tan molesto? ¿Es porque ese inútil se casará con nuestra hermana?

—Es algo más complicado —dijo Koumei.

Kouen volvió su atención a Alibaba con los ojos cargados de ira, los puños cerrados sobre las piernas y los dientes apretados. Dejar que se casara era lo mejor, pero ¿entonces porqué estaba tan molesto?

Después que hablaron en la biblioteca permaneció encerrado en ella durante media hora más, repasando la declaración de Alibaba tras descubrir y comprender que el sentimiento que le aquejaba era exactamente el mismo que Alibaba experimentaba por Sinbad. A simple vista resultaba insignificante y fácil de controlar. Él no era de las personas que sucumbían ante una dificultad, ya había pisado demasiados escenarios peligrosos en su vida y ganado cientos de guerras, había conquistado miles de territorios y dominado todo a su voluntad, pero una cosa tan insignificante como controlar sus emociones era incapaz de lograrlo. Había perdido contra sus propias emociones, y ahora se encontraba aprisionado entre ellas al ver que estaba a punto de perder algo demasiado valioso.

Solo era cuestión de admitirlo, pero por más que quería hacerlo no podía.

Llegó el momento en el que Alibaba y Kougyoku debían reverenciarse mutuamente para concluir la ceremonia. Alibaba tomó posición frente a Kougyoku, y en el instante que apoyó las manos sobre la alfombra para inclinarse, su mirada se encontró con la de Kouen, que al verle a los ojos no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó.

—Alto —ordenó.

Los comensales, incluyendo a Alibaba y Kougyoku, le vieron sorprendidos.

Kouen se abrió paso hasta el altar y se paró frente a Alibaba.

—Ven.

Aunque Alibaba había imaginado que la boda tendría incidentes menores producto de su inherente torpeza, la interrupción de Kouen lo dejó impresionado. Y antes que pudiera reaccionar, se vio arrastrado fuera del salón bajo los ojos perplejos de todos los presentes.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —exclamaron algunos miembros de la corte ante la reacción irrespetuosa de Kouen.

Nadie entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, solo Koumei, que se rascaba la cabeza, resignado.

.

.

.

En uno de los salones más apartados del que se desarrollaba la estropeada boda, Kouen metió a Alibaba al interior y la hermetizó con llave. Alibaba intentó protestar y regresar a la ceremonia, pero Kouen, tras quitarle el tocado para verlo a la cara sin estorbos, lo acorraló contra la puerta, colocando ambos brazos a sus costados como barrera para impedir que escapara.

Se vieron fijamente, contemplándose en silencio. Alibaba lucía sorprendido y asustado. A su nariz llegaba el inconfundible aroma de Kouen, provocando que la piel se le erizara. Antes ya había percibido ese olor, cuando despertaba con la túnica de Kouen sobre sus hombros, pero ahora parecía más intenso y embriagador.

Intentó hablar pero sus labios habían enmudecido, porque tras los párpados entornados, la mirada que Kouen le arrojaba era demasiado penetrante.

—¿Qué... sucede? —logró articular.

Kouen se inclinó un poco más. Su mirada se había vuelto intensa y la expresión de su rostro ansiosa.

—Todo es tu culpa.

—¿Qué? —Alibaba lo miró confundido.

—Eres tan débil, con esa maldita manera para hablar y hacer las cosas. Tu estupidez me desespera, pero tu cara, tus ojos, tu voz...

—¡¿Me trajiste aquí para insultarme?! —le interrumpió Alibaba al ver cómo se expresaba de su persona.

—¡¿Cómo no entiendes lo que trato de decir?! —exclamó Kouen—. ¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Tú eres el idiota porque interrumpiste la ceremonia y me trajiste aquí a la fuerza para insultarme! —Alibaba le dio un empujón para alejarse de él. —¡¿Quién te crees para tratar así a las personas?!

Pero Kouen le volvió a cerrar el paso con los brazos y le obligó a quedar de frente.

—¿Qué quién me creo? —soltó—. ¡Soy el primer príncipe del Imperio Kou!

—¡Y eso no te da el derecho de jugar con las personas por capricho! —exclamó Alibaba.

—¡No soy ningún caprichoso! —le rebatió Kouen.

—¡Lo eres! —Alibaba trató de alejarlo con un nuevo empujón, pero Kouen no cedió ni un solo centímetro. —¡Eres un inmaduro, un malcriado!

—¡Ya cierra la boca y escúchame! —gritó Kouen.

—¡No tengo porqué escucharte! —masculló—. ¡Déjame salir!

Kouen lo retuvo de los brazos y sujetó con fuerza contra la puerta. El potente agarre de sus manos silenció sus protestos.

—Cómo no entiendes lo que digo.

—Solo me estás insultando —se quejó Alibaba.

Kouen lo soltó y se alejó un palmo, llevándose la mano al rostro para frotar su barba, casi como si buscara las respuestas en ella.

—Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy haciendo. Esto es absurdo, ridículo. Tú viniste aquí y lo complicaste todo.

—En primer lugar tú me mandaste a llamar —aclaró Alibaba.

—Sí, y no debí hacerlo. —Kouen comenzó a caminar por la habitación, visiblemente alterado. —Ahora ya no puedo dejarte ir.

Alibaba caminó algunos pasos hacia él.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Que no puedo dejar que te vayas —confesó Kouen—. No quiero.

—No pienso irme a ningún lado —señaló Alibaba.

—¡Entiende lo que digo, imbécil! —gritó Kouen, volviéndose de nuevo hacia él.

—¡Deja de tratarme como un tonto! —protestó Alibaba—. ¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan irritante?!

Kouen caminó hacia él y lo sujetó de la ropa. Alibaba se movió inquieto, notando un escalofrío en la nuca al creer que lo golpearía.

—¡Estoy enamorado de ti! —le oyó decir—. ¡¿Cómo no logras entenderlo?!

Alibaba enmudeció perplejo frente a semejante declaración. Hubiera preferido el golpe, pero escuchar de los labios de Kouen que lo amaba, gatilló un extraño y urgente palpitar en su corazón que repercutió en todo su cuerpo. Este se sacudió, sus ojos permanecieron abiertos con absoluta sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron con un intenso rubor.

Era un hecho que la declaración de Kouen causaría problemas, y aunque parecía una broma de mal gusto, le inquietaba saber que después de esto, las cosas entre los dos cambiarían para siempre.

...Continuará...


	8. Capítulo 8: No significa nada

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 8 —**

 **No significa nada**

Había pasado una semana y Alibaba no podía apartar de su mente las palabras que Kouen le dijo el día de la boda.

Día y noche las escuchaba en su cabeza, repitiéndose como un eco ensordecedor que de cuando en cuando lo mantenían desconectado de la realidad. Y es que nunca imaginó que algo así podría llegar a suceder, porque Kouen estaba lejos de ser una persona que actuara por impulsos de ese tipo, y mucho menos que se atreviera a realizar esa clase de confesiones tan importantes.

"Demasiado diferentes y distantes".

No había algo que pudiera relacionarlos, como alguna afinidad u opinión en común, que parecía imposible que pudiera existir esa clase de sentimientos dentro de Kouen. Aun así él había actuado y hablado con sinceridad, porque hasta el día de hoy, Alibaba podía recordar claramente la intensidad de su mirada y el tono ansioso de su voz golpeando con fuerza contra su rostro.

"¡Estoy enamorado de ti!".

Parecía imposible, pero las palabras ahí estaban. Quizás el paso de los días había enturbiado los recuerdos de aquel día, o tal vez estos se habían vuelto más nítidos y comprensibles. Porque lo que en un principio parecía una declaración impetuosa y descontrolada, ahora tenía el aspecto de una confesión, aunque precipitada, honesta y transparente, conectada a un sentimiento tan avasallador que de solo recordarlo Alibaba se conmovía.

Luego que la boda fuera suspendida, Kouen fue convocado a una reunión por los altos miembros de la corte imperial y del consejo. Estos exigieron explicaciones sin molestarse en ocultar el descontento por la actitud imprudente de Kouen, que se encargó de ocultar el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento, justificando su actuar como una medida de protección hacia la princesa Kougyoku al creer que el compromiso era precipitado e innecesario. Y tras pasar una hora a puertas cerradas en uno de los salones del palacio, se decidió cancelar de manera indefinida el compromiso de Alibaba con Kougyoku.

Para Alibaba no fue una sorpresa, si había sido precisamente Kouen quien se opuso a ella y la interrumpió para confesarle lo que sentía.

—Alibaba...

Ahora solo debía continuar con sus funciones en el palacio y fingir que la confesión de Kouen había sido solo un extraño sueño. ¿Pero realmente podía? Una semana después el recuerdo estaba tan vivo como si hubiera sucedido ayer.

—¡Alibaba!

Con un sobresalto él volteó el rostro hacia Morgiana, que le observaba curiosa desde hacía unos segundos luego que le preguntara algo y no obtuviera respuesta.

—¿S-Sí?

—¿Qué te sucede? Llevas días muy distraído. Desde... el día de la boda.

Alibaba sacudió su cabeza, intentando alejar a Kouen de sus pensamientos. Frente a él, Toto y Olba practicaban para matar el aburrimiento, pues llevaban mucho tiempo en un solo lugar y sin mucho que hacer. Olba era un chico que gustaba de aventuras principalmente en el mar y Toto dedicaba su vida como parte de los Yambala en Reim. Pero ahora que acompañaban a Alibaba como sus contenedores familiares, sus vidas se habían vuelto algo rutinarias.

—Alibaba, ¿cuándo podremos irnos de aquí? —preguntó Olba tras interrumpir su entrenamiento.

—¿Eh? Perdona, ¿dijiste algo?

Toto y Olba suspiraron resignados. Dejaron sus armas y se sentaron a su lado para beber un poco de agua y refrescarse del agobiante calor de Balbadd.

—Hay algo que no hemos logrado entender —continuó Olba—. ¿Por qué se suspendió tu matrimonio? ¿No se supone que habían decidido casarte? ¿Qué pasó?

Alibaba esquivó la mirada y sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas. No podía evitarlo; de solo recordar _aquel día_ , su mente y su cuerpo revivían todo: la manera en la que Kouen le había hablado, en la que le había sujetado de los brazos, la intensidad de su mirada, de su voz e incluso su olor.

—¿Qué te dijo Kouen? —preguntó Toto—. ¿Por qué te sacó del salón? ¿Acaso te hizo algo?

—¿Ha-Hacerme? ¡Nada! ¡Nada! —Alibaba agitó las manos con nerviosismo y negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Quizá podría contarles lo que sucedió. ¿Qué perdería si lo hacía?

—No sé por qué no te creo —se quejó Olba cruzándose de brazos—. Desde que te sacó a rastras del salón has estado actuando extraño y más atolondrado que de costumbre.

—Puedes confiar en nosotros. —Esta vez Morgiana rompió su silencio. Ella también había notado el cambio de actitud de Alibaba. Lo notaba muy ensimismado, distraído y callado. Y al igual que Toto y Olba, estaba segura que su cambio de actitud tenía directa relación con Kouen.

Alibaba sintió que no podía continuar callando. De hacerlo le explotaría la cabeza, porque por más que intentara aceptar el hecho que Kouen le había confesado sus sentimientos, no podía corresponderle. Y debido a eso la culpa lo invadía, como si sintiera la necesidad de hacer algo para querer aliviarle su sufrimiento.

—En realidad sí pasó algo —se atrevió a decir.

Todos pusieron atención.

—¡¿Qué pasó?! —preguntó Toto.

—¡Habla! —exigió Olba.

Alibaba respiró pesadamente, como si intentara darse un innecesario valor, y contestó.

—Ese día de la boda, Ren Kouen me confesó que estaba enamorado de mí.

.

.

.

.

Kouen observaba de manera ausente el paisaje que discurría ante sus ojos desde la ventana del carruaje. Llevaba parte de la tarde viajando de regreso a Balbadd tras pasar un día entero en uno de los reinos vecinos, al norte del país. Koumei había resuelto acompañarlo pues era quien mejor conocía las estrategias de comercio para conseguir acuerdos económicos que beneficiaran a ambos territorios. Sin embargo, hubiera preferido quedarse en Balbadd, que tener que aguantar el semblante serio y distraído que Kouen llevaba arrastrando desde hacía una semana.

—Aún sigo sin creer lo que hiciste —le dijo, atreviéndose a romper el silencio que traían desde que iniciaron el retorno a Balbadd—. Declararte de esa forma...

—Tenía que decírselo. —Kouen contestó casi automáticamente, sin siquiera volver el rostro hacia su hermano.

—¿Y para qué? —preguntó Koumei.

—Para sentirme tranquilo.

Koumei no pareció sorprendido por su respuesta. Tras la muerte de _aquella persona_ , Kouen sepultó los sentimientos de su corazón durante muchos años, pero la aparición de Alibaba en su vida los había removido, trayendo solo confusión a su mente y a cada una de sus decisiones. Parecía completamente ajeno a ese sentimiento tan complejo del que ahora era nuevamente prisionero, y ahora que lo experimentaba por segunda vez no sabía realmente cómo hacerles frente sin pasar a llevar los de Alibaba.

—A cambio de inquietarlo —añadió Koumei—, decidiste liberarte de ese peso sin medir las consecuencias. Has visto su comportamiento durante la semana. Lo único que ha hecho es evitarte.

Kouen resopló sin quitar la vista del paisaje.

—No me interesa lo que piense al respecto. Le dije porque quise. Además no espero nada de él.

—Significa que...

—Sé lo que siente por el rey de Sindria. —Ante ese nombre, el rostro de Kouen adquirió un aspecto amargo y sombrío. —Y no pienso interponerme en eso.

—Escucharte decir eso me dan escalofríos —admitió Koumei—. Tú jamás renuncias a nada.

—No estoy renunciando —le aclaró Kouen—, solo estoy esperando que él decida.

Koumei entornó los párpados con cierta incredulidad.

—¿Y si elige al rey de Sindria? ¿Piensas quedarte de brazos cruzados?

Una sonrisa sutil y confiada se dibujó en los labios de Kouen.

—Eso no pasará.

Con gesto cansado, Koumei resopló y cerró los ojos unos momentos.

—Sabes que no me opongo a tus decisiones, pero estás involucrándote demasiado. En el peor de los casos, si decides tener algo serio con él, no será sencillo.

—Estoy tan incómodo como tú con esto. —Esta vez Kouen volteó a verle. —Ni siquiera sé realmente por qué se lo dije. Solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo.

—Es natural que te sientas incómodo —dijo Koumei, y un atisbo de tristeza cruzó por sus ojos—. Fue hace mucho que tú y...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió Kouen—. Por eso no estoy cómodo sintiendo algo por Alibaba. —Masculló por lo bajo y frunció el ceño. —Es un idiota sin remedio, un mocoso con un maldito cuerno en la cabeza. ¡No puedo creer que me haya fijado en alguien así!

—Pero ya lo hiciste —señaló Koumei con burla—. Ahora solo tienes que esperar a que él deje de arrancar de ti y tome una decisión.

El carruaje continuó el camino hasta Balbadd, mientras Kouen repasaba viejas reminiscencias del pasado y la expresión perpleja de Alibaba cuando le confesó que lo amaba. No podía borrar de su mente sus amplios ojos ambarinos invadidos por la sorpresa y sus labios sonrosados temblorosos y enmudecidos.

En ese instante esperó que ellos pronunciasen algo, una exclamación siquiera o un insulto. Incluso esperó una risa burlona, pero Alibaba solo tuvo la urgencia de escapar de su contacto y salir corriendo del salón en completo silencio.

No lo culpaba, pero tampoco podía perdonarle su desplante y mutismo hasta el día de hoy. Tal vez necesitaba un poco más de tiempo para procesar lo sucedido, pero Kouen no se consideraba una persona paciente. Y tarde o temprano exigiría una respuesta o una queja, pero no aceptaría el silencio eterno de Alibaba como respuesta a tan importante declaración.

.

.

.

Alibaba se incorporó en la cama, incómodo y dolorido. No sabía qué hora era, pero por la oscuridad de la habitación suponía que aún faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Después de pasar gran parte del día en diversas actividades fuera del palacio, asumió que en esta ocasión conseguiría dormir ininterrumpidamente, pero solo lo hizo a ratos, porque cada vez que lograba conciliarlo, se despertaba agitado por sueños en los que, invariablemente, aquella habitación oscura en Rakushou era la protagonista. En algunos escuchaba aquellas distorsionadas e irreconocibles voces murmurando a su alrededor; en otros aquellas manos tocando su piel entumecida y temblorosa. Después la acción se tornaba confusa, y el sueño terminaba cuando un ser oscuro y espeluznante invadía su interior, rasgándolo. Aunque momentos antes de despertarse envuelto en lágrimas y sudor, la imagen de Kouen diciéndole enérgicamente que lo amaba aparecía nítidamente frente a sus ojos.

Consciente de que no podría volver a dormir, a menos que buscara algo interesante para leer, se levantó y salió del dormitorio rumbo a la biblioteca. Lo hizo con sigilo, escabulléndose por los corredores. Esperaba no encontrar a Kouen en esos momentos —dudaba que así fuera—, por lo que abrió apenas la puerta y se asomó por un resquicio para echar un vistazo rápido al lugar.

—Bien —murmuró al ver que la habitación se encontraba vacía.

Ingresó tranquilo directo a uno de los estantes llenos de libros antiguos de lenguaje Toran; sabía que si distraía su mente con esos relatos podría recuperar el sueño y dejar atrás cualquier pensamiento.

Se empinó para alcanzar el de mayor altura, hasta que lo consiguió.

—Entrar en silencio como un ladrón no es propio de ti.

La voz de Kouen detrás suyo le hizo pegar un grito y soltar el libro al tiempo que se volvía sorprendido y pegaba la espalda contra el mueble.

—Me... ¡Me asustaste! —exclamó indignado con la mano derecha en el pecho. Su corazón latía desbocado.

Kouen se hallaba sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones junto al ventanal de la habitación, leyendo. Traía el cabello suelto y ropa holgada; algo poco usual si se consideraba que la mayor parte del tiempo lucía con las ostentosas prendas propias de su nación.

Alibaba sintió que las mejillas se le encendían y esquivó rápidamente la mirada.

—Creí que no estabas —confesó.

—¿Por eso entraste de esa forma?

—No entré de ninguna forma.

Kouen se encogió de hombros con indolencia y retomó su lectura. No le sorprendía verlo en la biblioteca. Tal vez inconscientemente lo esperaba, pues sabía que Alibaba solía escabullirse allí en un intento por luchar contra sus pesadillas.

Alibaba lo observó detenidamente, sintiéndose incómodo al estar frente a él y fingir como si nada hubiera pasado. Ver a Kouen con esa actitud tan resuelta le inquietaba, porque no era propio de él comportarse de esa manera. Esperaba algo más que solo indiferencia, y por eso, durante una semana, tuvo temor de verlo nuevamente a los ojos y cruzar alguna palabra con él.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Kouen no desatendió su lectura y continuó enfrascado en ella.

—¿Existe algún motivo para no estarlo?

—Es que tú me... me dijiste... "eso". —Alibaba ni siquiera se atrevía a mencionarlo. El solo hecho de recordarlo aceleraba su corazón de manera descontrolada. —Y ahora actúas como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Y esperas que me comporte como un idiota o algo parecido? —preguntó Kouen sin prestarle mucha atención—. ¿Quieres verme actuar con nerviosismo y evitarte como tú lo has estado haciendo toda la semana? Eso te lo dejo a ti.

Alibaba arrugó la nariz; era demasiado molesto verlo actuar así.

—Deberías estar nervioso.

—¿El motivo?

—¡Te declaraste! ¡Eso es suficiente!

Kouen Volvió la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo de reojo.

—El que yo haya dicho lo que siento por ti no significa nada. Lo dije y fin del asunto.

Manteniendo la distancia, Alibaba dio un paso al frente.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No pretendo obligarte a nada ni espero nada de ti. —Kouen se encogió de hombros sin siquiera verle. —Tú estás enamorado de ese rey de Sindria, así que no se habla más del tema.

Alibaba parpadeó confundido.

—Entonces... ¿no esperas que corresponda tus sentimientos ni intentarás conquistarme?

—Es una decisión que debes tomar tú —aclaró Kouen.

—¿Ah? —Alibaba negó con la cabeza. —Así no son las cosas.

—¿Y cómo son según tu criterio? —Kouen interrumpió su lectura y clavó sus ojos en los de Alibaba mientras se reclinaba hacia atrás y cruzaba los brazos. —Debo prepararme y escuchar atentamente los consejos del experto en temas amorosos. Tengo entendido que eres todo un conquistador —comentó con sarcasmo.

—¡No te burles! —se quejó Alibaba.

—Estoy esperando.

Alibaba frunció el ceño y apoyó la espalda contra el estante de libros.

—Para empezar, lo lógico sería que intentaras conquistarme.

—¿Y quieres que lo haga?

—N-No... —balbuceó Alibaba con nerviosismo—. No he dicho eso.

—Es pérdida de tiempo. —Kouen volvió a retomar su lectura. —Además no sé cómo se hace eso.

—¡¿Qué?!

Alibaba se apartó del mueble y caminó hacia el centro de la sala completamente desconcertado.

—Escucha. —Kouen dejó a un lado su libro y se puso de pie. —Lo que te dije ese día fue para que quedaran claras las cosas entre tú y yo. Lo que siento por ti es mi problema. Tú sigue tu vida con Sinbad.

Alibaba sintió un malestar en el pecho y bajó la mirada al suelo.

—Mi relación con Sinbad... —murmuró. Necesitaba decir que entre ellos todo había acabado. ¿Pero si lo hacía qué actitud tomaría Kouen?

—Sé feliz con él y a mí déjame en paz.

Ante el comentario, Alibaba empuñó las manos y tensó los labios con el ceño fruncido.

—Eres un lunático, ¿lo sabías? Nadie en su sano juicio se declara y se queda de brazos cruzados. Creí que serías distinto.

Los ojos de Kouen brillaron con enfado y su postura se tornó amenazante.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente? —Se acercó lentamente a Alibaba, logrando acorralarlo contra el estante de libros. —¿Quieres verme suplicando tu amor? ¿Quieres que te obligue a que me quieras? Si tanto te molesta que no haga nada...

—No espero nada —le interrumpió Alibaba, sosteniendo la mirada sin vacilar. En ese momento, Kouen pudo apreciar cómo había ansiedad y fuerza en sus ojos—. Solo me parece extraño que actúes de esa manera. Así no eres tú.

—¿Que así no soy yo? —El rostro de Kouen se contrajo en una mueca de furia. Sujetó a Alibaba de la ropa y lo atrajo hacía sí con violencia. —¿Crees conocerme lo suficiente para opinar así?

Alibaba quedó paralizado, sorprendido por la reacción de Kouen y la expresión que había en su rostro. Porque a pesar del tono duro y cortante de sus palabras, pudo percibir cierta tristeza en su mirada.

—¿Crees que puedes venir aquí a pedirme explicaciones? —inquirió—. Que no se te olvide en dónde estás y quién soy yo.

Lo soltó y se apartó resoplando.

—Puedes pensar lo que quieras de este asunto. —Regresó al sillón y se sentó en él. —Porque no volveré a hablarlo contigo.

Alibaba aguardó enmudecido viéndole retomar su lectura. Con rapidez intentó entender lo que pasaba por la mente de Kouen y así justificar esa actitud tan distinta a como la conocía. Durante una semana lo evitó por miedo a lo que fuera a hacerle o decirle, pero no esperó ver a un hombre completamente diferente, tan tranquilo y seguro de sus sentimientos.

Y no supo porqué esa actitud se le hizo interesante.

.

.

.

Dos días después y, aprovechando que Kouha aún permanecía en Balbadd, se acordó festejar su cumpleaños en el palacio. En esta ocasión decidieron recurrir a los fondos personales de la familia imperial Ren para evitar desajustes en el presupuesto del gobierno, puesto que por tradición, eran los propios ciudadanos, a base de impuestos, los que contribuían con la celebración de cada príncipe en señal de respeto y como un obsequio a la familia Imperial.

La preparación consistía en un elegante banquete solo para amigos y familiares cercanos, sin embargo Kouha no parecía contento festejando un año más de vida en un país que no le acomodaba, mucho menos con extraños como Alibaba merodeando a su alrededor como si fueran parte de la familia.

—Camina por este lugar como si fuera suyo —se quejó cuando vio a Alibaba desfilar con una pila de pergaminos hacia la oficina de Kouen, horas antes de la fiesta—. Además trata al hermano Kouen con mucha confianza.

—Alibaba ha contribuido mucho con las nuevas modificaciones al sistema gubernamental de Balbadd —explicó Koumei, abanicándose con tranquilidad—. Que no te afecte su presencia.

—Aun así no me agrada.

—Ya te acostumbrarás. —Koumei dio un rápido y disimulado vistazo a Alibaba cuando este cruzó el pasillo.

Si bien era capaz de apoyar las decisiones de Kouen, por más descabelladas que fueran la mayoría de las veces, en esta ocasión no podía evitar pensar que su hermano se adentraba a un terreno aún más peligroso que una guerra. Tal vez tener sentimientos por otra persona era como una guerra, y temía que Kouen no fuera capaz de ganarla.

—No entiendo a nuestro hermano —dijo Kouha—. ¿Por qué tiene a ese bueno para nada como su asistente? Él es un aliado de Sindria. ¡De seguro le comunica todo al enemigo!

—Las decisiones del primer príncipe del Imperio Kou son incuestionables —le rebatió Koumei con tranquilidad.

—Pero es nuestro hermano —insistió Kouha.

—Y por eso debemos respetar sus decisiones. De todos modos Alibaba no nos ha dado motivos para desconfiar. —Recordaba perfectamente aquel desagradable mal entendido antes que Al-Thamen decidiera actuar por su cuenta para beneficiarse de Alibaba; y en aquella ocasión, sabía que el equivocado era Kouen. —Además, ayudó en la batalla de Magnostadt, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

Kouha frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos con enfado. Era imposible olvidar aquella batalla en la que Alibaba apareció en el momento oportuno y le ayudó, pero nunca le perdonaría que fuera solo para aprovecharse de la situación y usarla a su conveniencia.

Tal vez se equivocaba, pero no tenía interés de cambiar de opinión. Para él, Alibaba siempre sería un bueno para nada cuyo país le fue arrebatado.

.

.

.

La fiesta dio inicio a las nueve en punto en uno de los salones del palacio, en el primer piso. Todo había sido elaborado con prolijidad, y aun cuando se había acordado realizar una celebración sencilla, el concepto que la familia Imperial Ren tenía por dicha palabra dejaba claro que no existía en su estilo de vida. Debido a eso Alibaba no dudó en quejarse, argumentando que con tal cantidad de comida bien podían alimentar a medio país. Los innumerables platos de diversas variedades y sabores yacían expuestos sobre una larga mesa de mantel rojo en medio del salón, y las bebidas estaban disponibles para servirse libremente en una barra atendida por sirvientes acondicionados para la ocasión.

Familiares cercanos, miembros de la corte y contenedores familiares de cada candidato a rey, entre otros, formaban parte de la celebración como invitados exclusivos. Kougyoku sin embargo, tras insistir en querer participar, se vio obligada a regresar a Rakushou por mandato de la emperatriz.

Después de dos horas de celebración, y luego que Morgiana y los demás regresaran al hotel por la incomodidad que les significaba compartir con personas que no les simpatizaban, Alibaba se mantuvo alejado de la familia Ren, en especial de Kouen. Su actitud desentendida e indiferente continuaba molestándolo y confundiéndolo. Por más que repasaba la situación en busca de claridad no lo conseguía; Kouen se comportaba como una persona diferente, y por más que quería dejar de pensar en sus palabras el día de la boda, no podía.

Tal vez Kouen esperaba algo de su parte; quizá una respuesta a su declaración y la confirmación del término de su historia con Sinbad, pero ¿podía realmente hacer eso? ¿Existía la remota posibilidad de corresponder sus sentimientos y amarlo tanto o más como amaba a Sinbad? La sola idea erizaba la piel. Kouen y él eran demasiado diferentes como para poder construir una relación sentimental; ni siquiera eran capaces de llevar una conversación sin terminar en una discusión. Aun así no podía negar que existía un trato diferente por parte de Kouen, como si todos sus complejos y estructuras perdieran forma a su lado. Él dejaba de ser ese príncipe arrogante y caprichoso que conocía para convertirse en una persona más humana, sincera y espontánea.

Alibaba se acercó a la mesa de bebidas y tomó una copa de vino. La bebió de un sorbo y se sirvió un poco más. Tal vez si anestesiaba un poco su cerebro dejaría de preocuparse tanto y trataría de hacer su trabajo, que era por lo que había dejado a Sinbad.

—Lo dejé por Balbadd —murmuró mientras vaciaba la copa.

Recordó su último "encuentro" con Sinbad el día previo a la boda. En ese entonces le gritó y le dijo que todo se había acabado. ¿Pero realmente era así? ¿Estaba dispuesto a terminar con él y deshacerse de los sentimientos que tenía arraigado en su corazón?

Estaba seguro que en su interior no lo deseaba, pero la relación ya no podía seguir estirándose más. Sinbad había demostrado una y otra vez no estar interesado en él, y frente a eso no podía hacer nada. La prueba era irrefutable, y tal vez eso era lo que más le dolía. Más allá de haber roto con él, era el hecho de ver que no estaba dispuesto a luchar por salvar lo que tenían, dejando que hiciera lo que quisiera, viendo incluso por sus propios intereses.

—Es un... idiota. —Por primera vez, desde que iniciara su relación con Sinbad, había pensado así de él. Tal vez el error estaba en haber idealizado lo que tenían e incluso a él. Lo admiraba tanto que no veía sus errores, ni quiso verlos a la hora de compartir la cama con él. Pero ahora que pensaba con la cabeza podía distinguir lo equivocado que estaba, y que sus sentimientos nunca fueron correspondidos con sinceridad. Tal vez Sinbad solo vio la oportunidad de estar con él al descubrir sus sentimientos y los aprovechó. Y si así fuera...

Llenó una vez más su copa de vino y salió al balcón, desde allí la brisa de la noche llegaba con fuerza, refrescándolo, con las luces de la ciudad como pequeños puñados de estrellas esparciéndose a lo lejos.

Dejó la copa sobre el borde del barandal y apoyó los brazos en él. Se sentía aliviado al descubrir que la distancia con Sinbad cada día dolía menos, aun cuando en su interior siguiera llorando por su causa. Pero no estaba convencido de que sería capaz de olvidarlo y abrir su corazón a alguien más.

—Es imposible. —Se restregó el flequillo con cierta frustración y volvió a beber un poco más de vino.

—Es una buena noche.

Alibaba se sorprendió al escuchar a Koumei. Volteó el rostro y lo vio parado a su lado, con su inmutable semblante y su inseparable contenedor metálico.

—Sí, está agradable —contestó mientras bebía otro sorbo de su copa y así justificar su falta de interés en hablar.

—Tus contenedores no parecen contentos con estar en Balbadd —señaló Koumei—. Tan pronto como tuvieran la oportunidad, te dejaron solo.

—No es eso —contestó Alibaba—, es solo que... piensan que estoy secuestrado por ustedes. Pero ya les expliqué la situación, y que fue mi decisión permanecer en Balbadd.

—La verdad nunca creí que fueras capaz de lograr tanto, siendo que mientras tuviste la oportunidad de protegerlo no lo conseguiste.

Alibaba tragó con dificultad el sorbo de vino que tenía en la boca.

—Pero no me mal entiendas —continuó Koumei—, en aquel entonces la situación era distinta a lo que es ahora. Tu llegada le ha hecho bien a este país, aunque no lo creas.

—Por ahora no me considero un líder capaz de llevar una nación. —Alibaba apoyó la copa de vino una vez más en el barandal. —Solo quiero que las personas sean libres.

—Pero incluso si son libres tienen que acatarse a las reglas que impone el país en el que viven. Cuando Balbadd era regido por tu padre y posteriormente tu hermano, también debían seguir las reglas de la monarquía. Nuestro sistema de gobierno es el que no te agrada.

Alibaba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tiene razón, no me agrada.

—Pero gracias a ese sistema es que nuestro país es uno de los más poderosos. Sin ese sistema opresivo no seríamos la nación que somos hoy.

—¿Y a qué precio?

Koumei suspiró. Sabía que hablar con Alibaba era algo demasiado complejo; sus conceptos distaban mucho con los de Kou.

—Por ahora dejemos a un lado los temas políticos. Estamos en una celebración y hay que disfrutar la velada.

Alibaba asintió y bebió lo que quedaba de su copa de vino. El calor del licor ya comenzaba a sentirlo en su rostro. Solía soportar bien el alcohol, por lo que no le resultaba terrible un poco de calor.

—Voy a ser honesto contigo —dijo Koumei—. Aproveché la oportunidad de verte solo para hablarte de algo.

Alibaba tuvo un mal presentimiento y sujetó con fuerza la copa vacía.

—Quiero saber el verdadero motivo por el que decidiste aceptar nuestras condiciones.

—¿Qué? —Alibaba lo miró desconcertado.

—Hasta donde he visto, eres una persona muy emocional, que deja la mente fuera de cualquier decisión importante, por lo que asumo que algo tuvo que pasar entre tú y el rey de Sindria para que decidieras aceptar unirte a nosotros. De lo contrario jamás habrías traicionado a una persona tan importante para ti.

Alibaba tensó el cuerpo y tuvo deseos de salir corriendo. Bien podría hacerlo, pero quedaría en evidencia ante Koumei, porque él era demasiado listo como para eludirlo. No era Kouen, y no podría sobrellevar la conversación sin hablar de más. Debía ser cuidadoso.

—Usted mismo lo ha dicho...

—Por favor. —Koumei hizo un gesto con la mano. —A estas alturas las formalidades no sirven. Podemos tratarnos de igual a igual.

Con un gesto vacilante, Alibaba asintió.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho —continuó—. Por más que haya tratado mantener mi lealtad a Sinbad, lo más importante para mí, más allá de lo que siento, es Balbadd.

—Entonces basaste tu decisión de permanecer aquí solamente por tu cariño hacia Balbadd.

—Balbadd es lo más importante.

—Bien. —Koumei se apoyó de espaldas contra la baranda y vio directamente a Alibaba. —Ahora te haré otra pregunta.

Alibaba esperó dubitativo.

—Si fuiste capaz de romper esa conexión con el rey de Sindria, ¿tu corazón también lo hizo?

El rostro de Alibaba palideció y esquivó rápidamente la mirada.

—No creo que... eso sea de tu incumbencia.

—Lo sé —replicó Koumei con tranquilidad—, y nunca estuvo en mis intenciones entrometerme en tu vida personal, pero ahora que mi hermano admitió sus sentimientos por ti, me interesa saber qué piensas hacer al respecto.

Alibaba abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se encontró con los de Koumei.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Sé que mi hermano es algo duro de cabeza cuando algo se le mete en ella y que para este tipo de situaciones no es prudente, pero estoy convencido que sus sentimientos no surgieron de la nada.

Alibaba entornó los párpados con desconfianza.

—¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

—Tú tienes gran responsabilidad en lo que mi hermano Kouen siente por ti, y sería bueno que te hicieras cargo de eso.

—¡¿Ah?! ¿Y yo por qué? —exclamó—. Nunca le pedí que se enamorara de mí.

—Las personas no sienten cosas de la nada —le aclaró Koumei.

—¡¿Me estás culpando por lo que él siente?! —Alibaba no podía dar crédito a sus palabras.

—No espero que te enamores de él ni mucho menos que tengas una relación. —Koumei dejó el barandal y separó frente a Alibaba. —Y no es porque me desagrade la idea; mi principal interés es que mi hermano esté bien, y que ni siquiera tú le causes problemas. Por eso te preguntaré nuevamente, ¿aún estás enamorado de Sinbad?

Alibaba no supo qué contestar. Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Apenas estaba asimilando que todo se había terminado, y ahora Koumei lo bombardeaba con preguntas incómodas y comprometedoras.

El silencio de Alibaba fue suficiente para Koumei. Dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Como ya te dije —soltó bajo el marco del ventanal que daba hacia el balcón—, no espero que sientas algo por mi hermano. Pero hasta donde he podido darme cuenta, él no se enamoró por simple capricho.

Enmudecido, Alibaba lo vio marcharse. Las palabras de Koumei eran tan confusas pero también tan directas que le hacían sentir extraño y un poco asustado, como si hubiera recibido un balde de agua fría en todo su cuerpo. Él había visto algo más allá, ¿pero qué era eso realmente? ¿Acaso había sido capaz de percibir que la relación que Kouen y él sostenían como jefe y subordinado se había convertido inconscientemente en algo más?

Quizá podría preguntarle lo que realmente quiso decir, pero tal vez la respuesta no le gustaría y cambiaría la manera en la que se relacionaba con Kouen.

Al ver que no conseguiría nada permaneciendo allí, regresó al interior por más licor. No quería seguir pensando, y esperaba que la noche pasara rápido para dejar a un lado cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Kouen y Sinbad.

.

.

.

A pesar de estar en una celebración, los miembros más antiguos del consejo real no perdieron la oportunidad de molestar a Kouen con todo tipo de propuestas e ideas para el manejo de Balbadd. Kouen en cambio poco le importaba lo que tuvieran que decirle, porque luego de ver a Koumei siguiendo a Alibaba no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que la intriga que le causaba saber lo que iban a conversar. Por un instante tuvo toda la intención de seguirlos e interrumpirlos, pero prefirió mantenerse al margen y esperar. Sea lo que Koumei tuviera que decirle a Alibaba no era su asunto. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, al ver que su curiosidad pudo más que su forzada indiferencia, cuando tuvo la primera oportunidad dejó a los ancianos hablando solos para buscar a Alibaba y preguntarle directamente lo que había conversado con Koumei, porque sabía que era caso perdido preguntarle a él.

Buscó a Alibaba por el salón y la terraza con nulos resultados. Pero tras asomarse por el parapeto, alcanzó a divisarlo en el corredor exterior del jardín, sentado en una de las bardas con la espalda apoyada en uno de los pilares que soportaban la estructura. Bajó al primer piso y caminó hacia él. Cuando se le acercó lo notó profundamente dormido y con una copa de vino a medio vaciar en su mano derecha.

Acercó su propia mano y no dudó en sacudirlo del hombro para despertarlo.

—Oye, no te quedes dormido aquí.

Alibaba murmuró arrastrando la lengua y abrió pesadamente los ojos. Su mirada vidriosa y adormilada y el rostro enrojecido hasta las orejas dejaban en evidencia su inminente borrachera.

—Ah... eres tú~. —Alibaba bajó la mirada y vio su copa. La empinó en sus labios pero Kouen se la arrebató de un tirón.

—Olvidas que tienes que mantener la compostura —se quejó Kouen—. Estás completamente ebrio.

—¡Devuélvemela! —protestó Alibaba, intentando levantarse para recuperar su bebida—. No estoy ebrio, estoy... bien, ¡hic!

Kouen frunció el ceño.

—No sabía que tenías esta mala costumbre de embriagarte.

—Soy tolerante al alcohol —contestó Alibaba inflando el pecho con orgullo.

—Se nota. —Lo sujetó del brazo para levantarlo, pero Alibaba se soltó de un manotazo. —Oye, no te pongas borracho insoportable.

—¡Déjame! ¡Este es mi país y puedo hacer lo que quiera! —Intentó recuperar la copa pero no logró mantener el equilibrio; se tambaleó y cayó torpemente al suelo. —Auch~.

—Deja de actuar como un idiota y levántate.

—No me des órdenes —soltó tajante.

Alibaba intentó levantarse, pero notaba el cuerpo adormecido, con las extremidades entumecidas. Su visión era ondulada y borrosa, y la voz de Kouen resonaba lejana y pesada en sus oídos. Aun así consiguió levantarse con el vértigo sacudiendo sus sentidos, y entre tambaleos, desenfundó a Amon.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Kouen al verle sujetar su espada en una torpe postura.

—Te desafío —respondió Alibaba con firmeza, aun cuando notaba la lengua hinchada y torpe por el alcohol—. Voy a vencerte ahora para que me devuelvas a Balbadd.

—Oh... —Kouen entornó la mirada con suspicacia. —¿Y piensas ganarme en ese estado?

—¡Puedo ganarte a ojos cerrados si quiero!

—Inténtalo.

Alibaba no dudó en atacarle, pero no lo consiguió. Solo abanicó en el aire y volvió a caer al suelo.

—Te devolveré Balbadd el día que logres vencerme —dijo Kouen.

Alibaba permaneció en el suelo sin contestar, y un débil sollozo se escuchó de pronto.

—No es necesario que llores. —A pesar del espectáculo patético que daba Alibaba, Kouen no podía evitar sentirse incómodo y preocupado.

—Todo es tu culpa —se quejó Alibaba entre lamentos—. ¡¿Por qué tenías que decirme eso?! ¡¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?! ¡Ahora Sinbad y yo...!

—No me interesa tu palabrería de borracho —le cortó tajante—. Anda, levántate o tendré que cargarte.

Alibaba soltó una pequeña carcajada aun cuando continuaba sollozando.

—El primer príncipe del Imperio Kou... nunca carga nada.

—Hago excepciones con borrachos. —Kouen se inclinó para ayudarle a levantarse. —No quiero que los viejos del consejo te vean así.

Alibaba alzó la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos. A pesar del vértigo que experimentaba y lo borroso que se había vuelto su visión, pudo apreciar ese brillo e intensidad en los ojos de Kouen que tanto le atraía. Sonrió por eso.

—A pesar de todo eres lindo y atento —confesó.

—Di lo que quieras —rebatió Kouen, intentando ignorar sus palabras—, pero levántate.

Alibaba insistió en permanecer sentado.

—Eres tan diferente a él... Tú eres un idiota... y él... también. —Una sonora carcajada resonó en el corredor. Alibaba parecía disfrutar de sus propios comentarios, pero nuevamente comenzó a sollozar. —Pero solo él... me rompió el corazón.

Kouen aguardó en silencio.

—Ahora me duele el corazón. —Alibaba se secó el rostro en un intento por borrar su borrachera. —Pero no voy a dejar que me lastime nunca más. —Apoyando las manos en el suelo, logró levantarse, pero el mundo a su alrededor giraba en espiral. Dio un paso hacia adelante y se tambaleó al sentir que sus piernas no le respondían. Su cuerpo se inclinó directo al suelo y Kouen alcanzó a sujetarlo. Su rostro aturdido y sofocado por el alcohol aterrizó en su pecho.

Su aroma lo invadió al instante, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo se impregnaba de él. No era desagradable; por el contrario. Solía percibirlo casi a diario, y después de tanto tiempo se había acostumbrado a él. Aun así era una sensación extraña, porque a pesar de no tener sentimientos por Kouen —como los que él tenía—, le gustaba su fragancia, como si con ella se sintiera seguro y cómodo, como si la hubiera percibido toda la vida.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó contra su pecho. Kouen sin embargo intentó alejarlo, pero con nulos resultados.

—Vamos, quítate de encima.

—Hueles bien —confesó Alibaba, sonriendo—. Eres un idiota, un príncipe idiota. —Rió un poco. —Pero hueles bien.

Kouen tuvo el deseo de arrojarlo a la fuente de agua del jardín por su desvergonzado insulto, pero no pudo hacerlo. El calor de Alibaba se había esparcido rápidamente por todo su cuerpo. Incluso a través de la ropa podía sentirlo, mientras que su fragancia llegaba hasta su nariz, aturdiéndolo. Antes no había tenido esa sensación ante el contacto con Alibaba, pero cuando descubrió lo que sentía por él, el solo hecho de tenerlo cerca le dolía.

—¿Sabes...? —murmuró Alibaba sin apartarse de su regazo—. A pesar de lo violento que eres casi todo el tiempo, y que algunas veces das miedo. Incluso cuando gritas por cualquier cosa y te enojas con facilidad... me gusta eso de ti.

Kouen enmudeció con el corazón paralizado dentro de su pecho. La confesión lo había pillado completamente desprevenido, porque aun cuando Alibaba hablaba bajo los efectos del alcohol, era más de lo que podía soportar. Y la urgencia por apartarlo y alejarse de él cruzó por su mente al sentir una incómoda opresión punzando en su interior. Sin embargo, su deseo por tenerlo aún más cerca, más allá del malestar que experimentaba, lo llevó a mover los brazos para envolver a Alibaba con ellos. Por un instante dudó en hacerlo, pero cuando pensaba en ello sus brazos ya lo habían rodeado, pudiendo sentir su calor irradiándose por sus palmas en un ascenso rápido y peligroso.

—Oye... —lo llamó, esperando que reaccionara ante su contacto, pero al no tener respuesta buscó su mirada, sorprendiéndose al verlo profundamente dormido—. Este maldito... —masculló con nuevas ganas de arrojarlo lejos.

Alibaba lucía tan cómodo apoyado contra su cuerpo, arrebujado entre sus brazos y calor, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando fue cargado como un costal de papas. Kouen lo llevó a su dormitorio antes que algún invitado de la fiesta los sorprendiera y descubriera a Alibaba en ese estado. Regresó al interior del palacio y subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. Alibaba colgaba de cabeza en su hombro derecho como un muñeco de trapo mientras balbuceaba algunas palabras que eran imposibles de entender.

Una vez que llegaron al dormitorio, Kouen lo tumbó en la cama. Alibaba rebotó graciosamente sobre el colchón y se rió un poco. Se movió buscando la comodidad de su mullida almohada y sonrió con las mejillas encendidas. En silencio, Kouen lo contempló sin entender realmente lo que le pasaba y el porqué de la extraña atmósfera que se había creado entre los dos después de la reciente confesión de Alibaba. Y aun cuando una parte de él se había emocionado por sus palabras, quiso pensar que tal vez mentía o solo era demasiado honesto y estúpido para gustarle ese lado tan desagradable de su personalidad.

Continuó contemplándolo y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, apoyó las manos sobre el colchón y se inclinó sobre Alibaba. Su respiración acompasada agitaba sus latidos y su semblante relajado bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana lo embelesaba. Entonces entendió porqué se sentía tan atraído hacia Alibaba y porqué había intentado alejarlo y frenar sus sentimientos. Pero Alibaba no le facilitaba las cosas; su declaración en el pasillo lo tenía confundido y ahora no sabía qué hacer ni sentir.

Entre bisbiseos, Alibaba se removió y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, quedando de frente al rostro Kouen. Su postura despreocupada en la cama lo provocaba, como si estuviera esperando algo luego de embriagarse hasta quedarse dormido de pie contra su cuerpo.

Kouen inició una repentina lucha contra el deseo de tocarlo, pero perdió en su intento y se atrevió a rozar sutilmente su mejilla derecha. Y Alibaba, ante el leve contacto, soltó un gemido y se removió sobre la cama con cierta incomodidad, como si el vino circulando por sus venas lo mantuviera acalorado. Abrió apenas los ojos adormilados y se encontró con los de Kouen.

—No puedo... entenderte —murmuró, intentando mantenerse despierto aun cuando se sintiera en un sueño.

—No tienes que hacerlo —contestó Kouen, deslizando su mano por su rostro.

Alibaba cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—Tu barba es graciosa. —Se rió un poco y luego frunció el ceño un tanto contrariado. —Pero aun así eres muy guapo. Muy... guapo~

Kouen ya no sabía cómo interpretar las palabras de Alibaba. Sabía que estaba completamente alcoholizado y no podía tomarlo en serio, pero escuchar sus halagos echaba por tierra cualquier intento por sacarlo de su corazón. Y al ser incapaz de seguir conteniendo sus emociones y deseos por él, se inclinó un poco más, hasta quedar a solo centímetros de su rostro. Podía sentir su respiración con un leve aroma a vino escapar de sus labios y golpear los propios, junto con el calor que irradiaba su piel alcoholizada y el perfume que despedía su piel. Su vista viajó por su rostro, reparando en sus rasgos delicados y atractivos que desde hacía un tiempo le gustaba contemplar, y se detuvo en sus labios que, a pesar de la penumbra del dormitorio, se podía apreciar su tenue color. En ese instante, su deseo por probar el sabor y textura de estos se apoderó de su buen juicio. Se inclinó lo suficiente para poder tocarlos, y a solo milímetros de ellos, Alibaba se removió y apartó el rostro, tumbándose boca abajo mientras se aferraba a la almohada entre débiles balbuceos.

Contrariado y alterado por lo que estuvo a punto de hacer, Kouen se apartó y caminó rápidamente hacia la puerta de la habitación. Echó un último vistazo a Alibaba que parecía ajeno de todo, y se marchó.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, cerca de la una de la tarde, Alibaba se presentó en la oficina de Kouen. Asomó su rostro pálido y desmejorado por un resquicio de la puerta emitiendo un quedo "¿Puedo pasar?". Kouen, sentado en la terraza mientras bebía un poco de té, se lo permitió.

—Finalmente despiertas —le dijo con tono de burla mientras le hacía un ademán con la mano a sus sirvientes para que se retiraran y los dejaran a solas.

—Creo que me excedí —contestó Alibaba visiblemente apenado mientras se frotaba las sienes. El dolor de cabeza que tenía producto de la borrachera era insoportable.

—Fuiste patético e hiciste el soberano ridículo.

Alibaba bajó el rostro avergonzado.

—Pero fue muy curioso conocer ese lado tuyo —añadió Kouen, dejando su taza sobre la mesa.

—Soy muy tolerante al alcohol —explicó Alibaba manteniéndose al interior de la oficina, bajo el dintel del ventanal. La luz del sol lo enceguecía y avivaba su jaqueca—. No sé qué me pasó anoche.

Kouen le echó un vistazo casual.

—¿Al menos recuerdas lo que pasó?

—¿Recordar? —Alibaba se rascó la cabeza con algo de nerviosismo—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Además de tener que cargarte hasta tu cuarto... —comentó Kouen.

—Lo siento.

—...Y que intentaste atacarme con tu espada...

—¡¿Ah?! ¡No! ¡Y-Yo no...! —Alibaba miró al suelo visiblemente afectado—. Perdón. No volverá a pasar.

Kouen bebió un poco más de té, atisbando con disimulo por encima de la taza. No parecía realmente molesto ni preocupado por el espectáculo que Alibaba dio de anoche. Y cómo hacerlo, si él también había hecho el ridículo al querer dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

—Más te vale —soltó—. Porque la próxima vez dejaré que los demás se hagan cargo de ti y te corten la lengua por insolente.

Alibaba creía tener una vaga idea de lo que había dicho anoche y de porqué Kouen se sentía tan ofendido.

—Si dije o hice algo inapropiado, lo lamento en verdad.

—Está bien, por suerte nadie te vio en ese patético estado. Aunque admito que fue gracioso verte dispuesto a decir cosas bastante interesantes.

—¡¿Qué dije?! —Alibaba entró en pánico. —¡¿Qué fue lo que dije?!

Kouen rompió el contacto visual para prestarle atención a la pareja de zorzales que retozaba en el parapeto de la terraza.

—Nada que sea realmente importante —se limitó a responder.

—¿Estás seguro?

—No hay razón para mentirte.

Si el alcohol había borrado los recuerdos de Alibaba, no había motivo para ayudar a su memoria a recordar la confusa situación en el corredor del jardín y su dormitorio.

—Dime una cosa —se atrevió a decir—. ¿Existe algún problema entre tú... y _ese rey_ de Sindria?

Alibaba abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sus mejillas palidecieron aún más.

—N-No sé... —logró articular con nerviosismo—. No sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Por qué me preguntas algo así?

Kouen se encogió de hombros.

—Por nada en especial, solo pregunto porque nadie se emborracha sin un motivo.

—A-Ah... —titubeó antes de continuar. —Solo... se me pasó la mano.

—Si es así, entonces no hay más excusas para que sigas parado ahí sin hacer nada. Tus deberes te esperan en la biblioteca.

Alibaba asintió dudoso y caminó hacia la puerta, pero Kouen lo detuvo.

—Antes que lo olvide —le dijo—. Tu Magi mandó un comunicado esta mañana.

—¿Aladdin?

—Dijo que la cumbre se retrasará unos meses.

—¿Por qué? —Alibaba regresó hasta el dintel del ventanal—. Se supone que vine para escoltarte.

—Sus motivos no los explicó con exactitud. De todos modos, tienes algo para comunicarte con él y averiguar sus motivos.

Alibaba torció la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

—Eso ya... no lo uso.

Kouen no se mostró sorprendido con su respuesta y continuó bebiendo té. Y al ver que no tenía intenciones de continuar la conversación, Alibaba dio media vuelta y se marchó en silencio.

Una vez a solas, Kouen repasó nuevamente lo ocurrido anoche entre él y Alibaba. Después de dejarlo en su dormitorio y casi haberlo besado, se encerró en la biblioteca y trató de leer lo que fuera para despejar su mente y borrar la ansiedad desatada en su cuerpo, pero no lo consiguió; en su lugar solo estaba el susurro de su voz, el aroma de su piel y el color de sus labios. Y por más que trataba de aferrarse a la idea de que sus palabras fueron solo producto de la borrachera, no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

.

.

.

Alibaba pasó todo el día encerrado en la biblioteca organizando y traduciendo cientos de escritos. De alguna manera le servía para distraerse y así olvidar todos sus problemas, y eso incluía a Kouen y su declaración. La plática con Koumei el día de ayer le había dejado tan incómodo, que no pudo evitar pasarse de copas para relajarse y así dejar de cuestionar lo que debía hacer. Sin embargo, tenía una extraña sensación que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza. Quizá había dicho cosas de las que no se acordaba y que Kouen le había ocultado. ¿Y si le había hablado de su ruptura con Sinbad? ¿Y si llegó a confesarle que él había estado comunicándose con él a través de Kougyoku? Kouen era perfectamente capaz de ocultarle la verdad y actuar a sus espaldas.

—No, eso no puede ser.

Se puso de pie de un salto, pero la puerta en ese instante se abrió y Kouen cruzó por ella.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte? —le preguntó mientras se acercaba a la mesa con unos pergaminos en las manos. Los tendió sobre ella y tomó asiento para comenzar a revisarlos.

—En realidad... —Alibaba permaneció de pie. —Iba a buscarte.

—¿El motivo?

—Me preocupa que haya dicho algo indebido anoche.

Kouen clavó sus ojos en los de Alibaba y entornó la mirada con recelo.

—¿Por qué te preocupas tanto? ¿Acaso hay algo que me estés ocultando y en tu borrachera lo hayas dicho?

—¡No! ¡Yo solo...!

Con un pesado suspiro, Kouen retomó su trabajo.

—Quédate tranquilo; no dijiste nada. Solo fueron estupideces sin sentido.

Alibaba volvió a sentarse e intentó continuar con sus deberes. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que Kouen preguntó:

—Les dijiste a tus contenedores familiares lo que siento por ti, ¿no es así?

Alibaba trazó una mala línea con la tinta sobre uno de los pergaminos y alzó la vista sorprendido.

—¿P-Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque anoche no me quitaron los ojos de encima. Esa amiga tuya me miró como si hubiera querido matarme a golpes.

—Ah... Morgiana... —Los labios de Alibaba se curvaron en una cálida sonrisa. —Tuve que decirles.

—¿Y qué les dijiste?

—La verdad.

—No me refiero a eso —replicó Kouen—. Quiero saber lo que piensas de mis sentimientos por ti.

Alibaba esquivó la mirada.

—Aún no lo sé.

Kouen no contestó a eso y retomó su lectura. Alibaba intentó continuar su trabajo, pero apoyó las manos en la mesa y volvió a ponerse de pie.

—Necesito pedirte algo.

—Si esperas que te devuelva a Balbadd, olvídalo.

—No es eso. —Miró fijamente a Kouen y dijo: —Necesito que me des permiso para volver a Sindria.

Kouen sostuvo la mirada intentando mantenerse tranquilo, pero algo en su interior se agitó. Tal vez Alibaba nunca recordaría lo de anoche y solo sería parte de sus sueños, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: después de haber permitido que su deseo por tocarlo y besar sus labios lo dominara, ya no podía seguir fingiendo ante él ni mucho menos permitirle regresar con Sinbad.

...Continuará...


	9. Capítulo 9: Es necesario

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 9 —**

 **Es necesario**

Kouen podía notar un resabio amargo en la garganta y un ardor intenso en la mejilla izquierda, que parecía ir en aumento. La petición de Alibaba para ir a Sindria generó un nuevo quiebre en la relación. De los argumentos para justificar sus puntos de vista pasaron a los gritos e insultos, y tras ceñirse en una acalorada discusión, el rotundo "no" que le dio como respuesta le dejó como resultado los cinco dedos de Alibaba marcados en su mejilla.

No podía entender en qué minuto Alibaba llegó a pensar que obtendría semejante permiso. Resultaba absurdo creer que él, con su infinita ingenuidad y fe en las personas, lo conseguiría suplicándole sin argumentos convincentes. Desde que jurara lealtad al Imperio ya no podía simplemente embarcarse a Sindria como si tuviera alguna obligación con Sinbad. Pero tal vez, de haber obtenido una respuesta creíble de su parte, de haber escuchado de su boca el verdadero motivo por el cual quería viajar con tanta urgencia, le habría otorgado el permiso. Pero a cambio solo fueron evasivas y reacciones majaderas que gatillaron una descontrolada discusión y la confirmación de cuán fuerte era Alibaba.

Contrariado, frunció el ceño y palpó con a punta de los dedos su mejilla que ardía y sentía caliente al tacto. Después de discutir con Alibaba y verlo salir de la biblioteca dando un violento portazo, permaneció encerrado en ella, viendo salir el sol por la ventana sin deseos de moverse de su lugar. Permanecer allí, en aquel sillón que le resultaba tan cómodo, era el único sitio en el cual podía sentirse tranquilo para pensar y buscar una explicación razonable a la petición de Alibaba, porque cuando tuvo oportunidad de hacerlo, solo fue capaz de usar su boca para ofenderlo.

—Eres un idiota si piensas que voy a darte semejante permiso —soltó sin molestarse en medir sus palabras.

—Pero es importante —insistió Alibaba, obviando el hecho que lo había insultado—. Necesito hacer ese viaje.

—Olvídalo.

—¡¿Por qué no puedo?! —Alibaba palmeó la mesa, manteniendo su postura rígida.

—Podría darte diez motivos —contestó Kouen, volviendo su atención a los pergaminos—, pero no me interesa hacerlo.

—No es justo.

—Justo sería que pensaras con la cabeza y entendieras el porqué de mi respuesta.

Alibaba pareció meditar la respuesta unos segundos.

—Lo entiendo: es porque juré lealtad al Imperio.

Su respuesta fue suficiente para que Kouen le mirara con una expresión cargada de contrariedad y aspereza. A veces su ingenuidad lo exasperaba. ¿Cómo podía creer que realmente sostenía una relación con Sinbad, si las cosas más obvias no era capaz de entenderlas?

—Realmente eres un tonto —soltó.

—Deja de ofenderme —se quejó Alibaba.

Kouen dejó su sillón y avanzó hacia él, terminando con la distancia que los separaba.

—Dame un motivo para que te autorice a volver con él. Uno solo, y te dejaré ir.

Alibaba esquivó la mirada y guardó silencio.

—No puedo hacerlo —contestó al fin.

Kouen dio media vuelta y se alejó.

—Entonces olvida que irás.

—¡Pero debo hacerlo! —Alibaba le dio alcance junto al ventanal. Parecía tener la necesidad de verlo a los ojos y decirle con ellos que no mentía. —¡No estoy traicionando al Imperio!

—¡No se trata del Imperio! —masculló Kouen—. ¡Se trata de mí, de lo que siento y de lo egoísta que eres al pedirme algo así!

Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron con sorpresa y notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían.

—Entonces... es por eso —murmuró avergonzado.

—¿Sabes lo que creo? —La voz de Kouen sonó fría como el hielo. —Creo que ya no aguantas más el estar aquí y quieres volver con él, porque es más importante satisfacer tus propias necesidades que velar por el bienestar de tu país.

Alibaba sintió una punzada en el pecho y que la sangre dejaba de correr por sus venas.

—¡¿Eso piensas?! —masculló ofendido—. ¡Eres un idiota!

—Di lo que quieras —le refutó Kouen—, pero es claro que quieres dejar Balbadd para ir a meterte a su cama.

La bofetada que recibió como respuesta fue tan sonora, que sintió un zumbido en los oídos durante unos segundos y quedó viendo hacia el costado. Se cubrió la mejilla con la mano ante la desagradable picazón que comenzaba a extenderse por ella, pero fue aún más desagradable y doloroso ver los ojos de Alibaba cargados de furia y luego verlo abandonar la biblioteca con un golpe seco en la puerta.

Si pensaba bien las cosas, había sido su error decir de esa manera algo que para cualquiera resultaba natural. Su soberbia y sus celos lo cegaron; no podía negarlo, así como tampoco sus sentimientos por Alibaba y fingir que su viaje no le afectaba. Reconocer que su corazón nuevamente amaba era todo un logro, así como buscar los cientos de motivos —o tal vez solo algunos— que le llevaron a despertar ese sentimiento que ahora solo quería desechar. La mezcla de situaciones cotidianas, de largas conversaciones y el día a día, sumados a la soledad parecían ser la respuesta, sin dejar a un lado la sugestiva personalidad que Alibaba desplegaba con tanta naturalidad. Ahora, contemplando lo sucedido en conjunto y desde la distancia, le resultaba evidente que no existían víctimas ni culpables, sino un cúmulo de circunstancias que habían llevado a ese punzante golpe en la mejilla.

¿Pero entonces por qué se esforzaba por encontrar una respuesta? Si Alibaba deseaba partir a Sindria para reencontrarse con Sinbad no era quién para impedirlo. Ignorar sus sentimientos y retenerlo a la fuerza solo lo alejaría aún más. Pero en su desesperación ignoró que podía existir una razón poderosa y no un simple deseo carnal, por lo que la bofetada y el desprecio de Alibaba los tenía bien merecido.

.

.

.

A pesar de la respuesta de Kouen y sus duras palabras, Alibaba no descuidó sus deberes. Al mediodía visitó la comunidad donde se concentraban los esclavos, con la idea de realizar un informe en terreno de los cambios efectuados desde la implementación de su arriesgada propuesta. Fue en compañía de Morgiana para integrarla a sus labores como miembro activo del Imperio, y aunque se esmeró por actuar con naturalidad y olvidar su pelea con Kouen, ella fue capaz de ver a través de sus ojos.

—Tu mirada luce triste —dijo ella, sorprendiéndolo.

Luego de visitar a la última familia de esclavos, de la cual solo recibió agradecimientos por todo lo que había conseguido para su bienestar, regresaron al palacio en uno de los carruajes dispuesto especialmente para él y sus contenedores.

—Son ideas tuyas. —Esquivarla era lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, pero ¿cómo hacerlo si la tenía en frente y podía ver cada expresión en su rostro pálido y desmejorado? Apenas había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche, y se levantó a primera hora para iniciar sus labores con la esperanza de mantener su cabeza apartada de los problemas, en especial de Kouen.

—No me subestimes, Alibaba —aclaró Morgiana con seriedad—. Llevamos demasiado tiempo juntos como para saber cuando algo te afecta. ¿Qué sucedió esta vez?

—¡¿Por qué haces ver como si siempre me pasara algo?! —exclamó Alibaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque desde que llegaste a Balbadd no eres feliz.

La mirada de Alibaba se ensombreció, pero en su lugar una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Lo soy —le rebatió—. Ya ves cómo están las personas desde mi llegada. Les he mejorado sus vidas notoriamente.

—Sabes que tu felicidad no está en los habitantes de Balbadd —le interrumpió Morgiana.

¿A quién intentaba engañar? Alibaba apretó los labios y esquivó la mirada. No podía mentirle a Morgiana, mucho menos ocultarle la verdad. Después de todo, si fuera a viajar a Sindria —con o sin permiso de Kouen— ella se enteraría y no dudaría en acompañarle.

—Anoche le pedí a Kouen que me dejara volver a Sindria.

Morgiana abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Y él dijo...

—Es obvia la respuesta.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

Alibaba permanecía con las manos fuertemente cerradas sobre sus piernas mientras negaba con la cabeza y miraba fijamente al suelo. Nunca antes había deseado con tanta desesperación tener una respuesta que fuera capaz de aliviar su mente y su corazón. La culpa por la discusión de anoche le pesaba demasiado, porque aunque no perdonaba las duras palabras de Kouen, el admitir que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y que anoche fue testigo de cómo los celos actuaron a través de él, no lo dejaba tranquilo.

No lo había notado, ni siquiera cruzó por su cabeza, pero los sentimientos de Kouen habían conquistado un terreno importante en los propios, como si se hubieran aferrado a estos, profanando lenta y silenciosamente aquel lugar secreto al que solo tenía destinado para una sola persona.

—Hay algo que no deja de inquietarme —dijo Morgiana, trayéndolo de vuelta a sus sentidos—. Desde que llegamos, todas tus emociones se han concentrado en lo que piensa o dice Kouen. Y más aún desde que él confesó lo que siente por ti.

Alibaba sacudió la cabeza visiblemente confundido.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No entiendo bien lo que sucede. —Morgiana lo vio con preocupación. —Pero parece que los sentimientos de Kouen te han afectado más de lo que quisieras.

Hubiera preferido negarlo todo o fingir que Morgiana estaba equivocada, pero Alibaba no pudo evitar esquivar la mirada y ver su palma con la que había abofeteado a Kouen y que aún resentía el impacto del golpe en ella. Simplemente no lo pensó; cuando él habló con tanta insolencia su mano se movió por sí sola, pero se lo merecía. ¿Con qué derecho opinaba sobre sus intenciones de viajar a Sindria? Escucharle decir que su interés era entrar a la cama de Sinbad era más de lo que podía tolerar después de todo lo que había pasado. ¿Pero haberlo golpeado por eso fue lo correcto? Tal vez su arrebato lo sentenciaba a cualquier castigo si se llegaba a descubrir lo que había hecho. Nadie que osara abofetear al primer príncipe del Imperio Kou tenía el derecho de vivir, y cuando vio los cinco dedos de su mano marcados en la mejilla de Kouen, supo que la cólera del momento no le permitió retractarse y ofrecer las respectivas disculpas; sus pies simplemente lo sacaron de la biblioteca antes que hiciese o dijese algo aún más grave de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

No podía dejar de sentirse abrumado por la actitud renuente de Kouen y la forma en la que intentó persuadirlo para que dijese la verdad; ¿pero cómo hacerlo si sus motivos eran el deseo silencioso de su corazón que padecía desde hacía mucho por causa de Sinbad? ¿Acaso viajar a Sindria era la solución a sus problemas? ¿Necesitaba verlo para esclarecer sus sentimientos o solo era un capricho pasajero que temía que se disolviese si Kouen intervenía en él? Podía fingir que su necesidad era por un bien mayor, pero en el fondo solo buscaba la manera de liberarse y dejar atrás un episodio más en su vida. Aun así, la presencia de Kouen, su cercanía, sus palabras, la forma en la que le miraba y el reciente descubrimiento de sus sentimientos lo complicaban todo. Días atrás él le había asegurado que lo esperaría y no lo obligaría a tomar una decisión. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía tan presionado y deseoso de ver a Sinbad? ¿Acaso eso era lo que realmente quería? Y si era así, ¿qué había de malo en decirle a Kouen la verdad?

.

.

.

La comitiva que solía seguir a Koumei a cada una de sus reuniones, se vio forzada a dejarlo solo cuando este vio la mejilla enrojecida de Kouen. Cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y se sentó frente a él, observando con resignación su abatida expresión.

—Evita tus sermones —soltó Kouen antes que pudiera decirle algo.

—Aún no he dicho nada. Pero me intriga saber qué fue lo que hiciste para ganarte ese golpe.

Kouen no contestó. Desde el alba llevaba observando de manera reflexiva la espada en la que contenía a Astaroth y de la cual le despertaba un profundo sentimiento de nostalgia al recordar al antiguo dueño del arma. No entendía muy bien porqué desde hacía un tiempo, los recuerdos de su adolescencia y de _aquella persona_ se habían vuelto tan persistentes al punto de sumergirse en ellos durante horas. Tal vez Alibaba era el responsable, pero no quería culparlo ni mucho menos continuar pensando en él. Lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para someter a sus propios sentimientos y tomar control de ellos; solo así podría dejar de sentirse expuesto a un sufrimiento que no estaba dispuesto volver a padecer.

—Él no se irá —pensó en voz alta—. Aunque me odie, no irá a ninguna parte.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Koumei.

—Quiere volver con _ese rey_ de Sindria. No lo dejaré.

Con un suspiro cansino, Koumei dejó sobre el escritorio su abanico y se cruzó de brazos. Ya sospecha que el motivo de tanta tensión tenía relación directa con Alibaba. Y es que todo, desde que pisó Balbadd, tenía relación con él.

—¿Te dijo el motivo? —Kouen negó. —Entonces ya se aburrió de estar aquí, o tu abrupta declaración terminó por espantarlo.

—No me interesa lo que haya impulsado a ese idiota a querer volver con ese... "rey".

La forma en la que Kouen se refería a Sinbad no dejaba indiferente a Koumei —ni a nadie—. Era bien sabido que las diferencias de ambos reinos mantenían a ambos líderes en bandos contrarios. Y ahora, con la existencia de Alibaba de por medio, Koumei dudaba que Kouen y Sinbad pudieran llegar a entenderse alguna vez.

—Dudo mucho que prohibiéndole ver al rey de Sindria consigas convencerlo de que permanezca aquí y se olvide de él.

—¿Esperas que lo deje ir? —El solo hecho de pensar hacer eso la irritabilidad de Kouen aumentaba.

Koumei resopló con pesadez y descruzó los brazos.

—¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Crees que no volverá? —Kouen no respondió. —De todos modos él no es prisionero del Imperio, y cuando llegó le explicamos que sus conexiones con Sindria estaban estrictamente prohibidas. —Recogió su abanico y se echó un poco de aire con él. —Alibaba no es tonto, por lo que asumo que su interés de marcharse es por un motivo aún más importante que el deseo de ver al rey de Sindria.

Kouen apretó los dientes, fulminándole con la mirada.

—Últimamente lo defiendes y justificas por todo. ¿De qué lado estás?

—No se trata de estar de un lado u otro —le rebatió Koumei con tranquilidad—. Es sentido común, y desde que él llegó, tú no lo has tenido.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió abruptamente y Alibaba irrumpió en la habitación sin siquiera pedir permiso. Portaba en sus manos los rollos de pergaminos que correspondían a sus informes en terreno y los dejó sobre la mesa frente a Kouen, casi arrojándoselos encima. No quiso mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra; solo dio media vuelta y se marchó de la misma forma que entró, cerrando con un nuevo portazo que hizo retumbar los estantes más cercanos.

Koumei presenció la escena en silencio, observando con detención los gestos de Alibaba y en especial los de Kouen. En cualquier otro momento él hubiera reaccionado y confrontado a quien se atreviera a faltarle el respeto, pero con Alibaba permaneció callado, con la mirada esquiva y el semblante ensombrecido.

No hacía falta señalar cuán enfadado estaba Alibaba; tampoco decirle a Kouen que era por su causa. Si analizaba la situación, ambos eran culpables porque no se atrevían a hablar con la verdad y se dejaban llevar fácilmente por sus emociones. Pero más allá de cualquier especulación o incluso reproche, lo que más le preocupaba era ver que los celos y la inseguridad comenzaban a mermar las fuerzas de Kouen, y que en sus ojos se podía ver todo el sufrimiento que estaba padeciendo por causa de un sentimiento tan peligroso y doloroso del que no podía deshacerse con facilidad.

.

.

.

Solo cuando se vio libre de sus actividades y sintió que la ira había menguado tan solo un poco luego de arrojarle los pergaminos a Kouen, Alibaba tomó la decisión de averiguar el horario de los zarpes en el puerto. No esperaba que una embarcación de Kou lo llevara directamente a Sindria —no existían rutas—, pero sí que al menos hubieran barcos mercantes con una trayecto lo más cercano posible para luego hacer un transbordo, aunque eso le significara el doble de tiempo llegar con Sinbad.

Estaba determinado a marcharse con o sin el consentimiento de Kouen, aunque eso le significara ser expulsado para siempre de Balbadd, pero no tenía otra alternativa si era necesario ver cara a cara a Sinbad y decirle lo que sentía su corazón. Sin embargo, sus planes se vinieron abajo cuando el encargado de controlar los zarpes le informó que no había ninguna embarcación disponible para llevarlo.

—¡¿Una orden del palacio?! —exclamó cuando el hombre le explicó que el comunicado de no dejarle embarcarse vino directamente del palacio.

—Lo siento, son órdenes de nuestro señor.

Alibaba se mordió los labios para no replicar tan absurda decisión. Dio media vuelta y fue directamente a hablar con el único responsable a quien podía reclamarle tan arbitraria decisión.

Irrumpió bruscamente en la oficina de Kouen, interrumpiendo una reunión con sus miembros domésticos y se plantó frente al escritorio con fiereza, golpeando la superficie con ambas manos.

—¡¿Con qué derecho diste esa ridícula orden?! —gritó— ¡No soy tu esclavo ni tu prisionero!

Kouen lo observó en silencio, mientras que sus contenedores familiares miraban sorprendido.

—Al mocoso le falta disciplina —señaló Seishuu Ri.

—Y también conocer su posición en este país que ya no le pertenece —añadió Kokuton Shuu, otro de los miembros domésticos al servicio de Kouen y que, con un tono de burla e ironía en su comentario, logró incordiar a Alibaba e incluso a Kouen.

—Guarden sus comentarios —ordenó él.

—¡Tú diste la orden de no dejar que ninguna embarcación me llevara a Sindria! —masculló Alibaba con expresión furiosa— ¡¿Con qué derecho lo hiciste?!

—No sé de qué hablas —contestó Kouen.

—¡Deja de fingir! —Alibaba volvió a golpear la mesa. Sus hombros temblaban y en su rostro se apreciaba una cólera completamente desbordada—. ¡Diste la orden para que no me dejaran subir a ningún barco! ¡¿Es así como haces las cosas?! ¡¿Quién te crees para decidir en mi vida?!

—Lo hice yo.

La voz de Koumei provino bajo el umbral de la puerta de la oficina. Alibaba, e incluso Kouen y los miembros domésticos que participaban en la escena como espectadores silenciosos, lo vieron con sorpresa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alibaba completamente desconcertado.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos —señaló Seishuu Ri a sus camaradas.

Kouen no se opuso y los dejó marcharse. Una vez a solas, Koumei cruzó la habitación y se plantó a un costado de Alibaba.

—Todos sabemos lo compleja que se ha vuelto esta situación, en especial cuando los sentimientos de mi hermano están involucrados.

—No tenías que entrometerte —masculló Kouen con el ceño fruncido.

—Sé que no me corresponde —aclaró Koumei—, pero Alibaba sabe mi postura.

—¿Postura? —Kouen los miró con desconfianza— ¿De qué hablas?

—No es necesario que lo sepas. Alibaba lo entiende, ¿no es así?

Alibaba guardó silencio sin saber bien qué contestar. Sabía lo que pensaba Koumei, pero era precisamente por eso que había tomado la decisión de viajar a Sindria. ¿Entonces por qué simplemente no lo explicaba?

—¿Y bien? —le preguntó Koumei—. ¿Nos dirás los motivos de tu urgencia por viajar? ¿O solo debemos suponer lo peor?

—Mis deseos de viajar no son con fines tan superficiales —contestó con firmeza.

—Entonces sé más claro y di la verdad —insistió Koumei.

—Si no confían en mí...

—Deja tu infantilismo a un lado —le atajó—. Queremos respuestas concretas. Si tu necesidad de ir a Sindria tiene que ver con asuntos políticos y comerciales, mi presencia aquí es importante, porque soy yo quien está detrás de las condiciones que se te impusieron para permanecer aquí. —Alibaba tensó el rostro y miró de manera fugaz a Kouen, que permanecía en silencio con el semblante serio y la mirada fría y apagada. —Entonces —continuó Koumei—, si es porque realmente no puedes continuar fingiendo tu lealtad para con nosotros y deseas seguir tus instintos, no dudaremos en aplicarte un castigo por traición.

—Yo... voy a terminar con Sinbad.

Enmudecido, Kouen no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa. Koumei solo suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta; ya había cumplido con su trabajo, y ahora esperaba que Kouen hiciera el resto.

Alibaba lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer tras las grandes puertas de la oficina. Hubiera preferido seguirlo y salir de allí tan rápido como pudiera, pero estaba con los pies clavados en el suelo, frente al escritorio de Kouen, sin siquiera atreverse a verle a los ojos.

—Entonces... —pronunció Kouen—. Quieres terminar con él. Se supone que ya lo habías hecho al aceptar quedarte aquí.

—No es tan fácil. —Alibaba alzó apenas la mirada. —Tengo... tenía una relación con él. Debo poner término a lo nuestro mirándolo a la cara, y no asumiendo que todo acabó. —Aún tenía atravesado en su pecho sus propias palabras cuando le gritó a Sinbad que todo se había acabado, pero necesitaba hacerlo viéndolo a los ojos, y no simplemente escuchando su voz a través de alguien más.

—Y si te arrepientes —señaló Kouen.

—¿Qué?

—Al estar aquí te has visto forzado a cortar la relación —continuó—, pero tus sentimientos por él siguen intactos.

—Te equivocas —soltó Alibaba enérgico.

Kouen se cruzó de brazos y se recostó cómodamente en el respaldo de su sillón.

—Explícate.

Alibaba se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras buscaba las palabras más sencillas para confesar que, muy a su pesar, lo que tenía con Sinbad se había marchitado.

—Yo... necesito poner fin a todo y así sanar mi corazón. Tú mismo lo dijiste: no harías nada para conquistarme porque esperarías que yo tomara la decisión.

—Y por qué no dijiste eso cuando te negué el permiso —masculló Kouen.

—Porque no lo creí necesario —explicó Alibaba encogiéndose de hombros—, además actuaste como un niño caprichoso y me insultaste.

—Si hubieras abierto la boca para decirme todo esto no te habría insultado —le rebatió Kouen.

—¡¿Ahora es mi culpa?! —Dio un paso hacia adelante y lo señaló con el dedo. —¡Tú te ganaste esa bofetada por irrespetuoso!

Kouen se incorporó del sillón con brusquedad.

—¡¿Y qué esperabas que pensara si de pronto te pusiste a suplicar para volver con él?! —masculló con enfado—. ¡Sabes lo que siento por ti! ¡¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?!

Alibaba sintió un vuelco vertiginoso en el pecho y bajó el rostro abochornado. Aún no podía acostumbrarse a la manera en la que Kouen admitía una y otra vez lo que sentía por él, porque de inmediato su pulso se aceleraba y el calor se le subía a las mejillas. Era una sensación demasiado extraña y confusa que removía algo en su interior, como si lo que experimentó alguna vez cuando descubrió sus propios sentimientos por Sinbad cobrara vida.

—Si debo ir con Sinbad... —continuó.

—Cambié de parecer —lo interrumpió Kouen, caminando hacia él—. Con respecto a mi decisión de no hacer nada para conquistarte, cambié de parecer. —Alibaba lo miró sorprendido. —No tengo intenciones de hacer algo para que te fijes en mí, pero tampoco pienso quedarme callado y fingir que no me importa lo que sientes.

—No puedes jugar así con las personas y sus sentimientos... —le aclaró Alibaba, pero enmudeció cuando Kouen avanzó hacia él y se sintió una vez más atrapado por su imponente presencia y la intensidad de sus ojos. Poseían una fuerza y un magnetismo que lo desconcertaban, pero también advertía una ansiedad y una tristeza que lo angustiaban.

—No estoy jugando —corrigió Kouen, dando un paso hacia adelante y poniendo fin a la distancia que los separaba.

De repente llamaron con fuerza a la puerta. Alibaba saltó hacia atrás, azorado y con el rostro enrojecido. Cuando la puerta se entreabrió aprovechó para retirarse; necesitaba hacerlo, porque Kouen había hablado con tanta seguridad, que el corazón no paraba de bombearle contra el pecho, mientras que un calor efervescente se había adueñado de sus mejillas.

.

.

.

Pasada las dos de la mañana, Alibaba finalizó sus deberes en la biblioteca. Ese sitio había pasado a convertirse en su principal lugar de trabajo, seguido de la oficina de Kouen y las calles de Balbadd, que era en donde mejor se sentía pues recordaba los años en los que vivió en los barrios bajos sin preocupaciones de un futuro incierto y lleno de adversidades.

Garabateó su firma en el último pergamino y se estiró, sintiendo cómo sus vértebras se reacomodaban y crujían en el proceso. Recogió los documentos y los depositó en el mueble junto a la ventana. Al hacerlo, sus ojos recayeron en el sillón donde Kouen solía pasar sus ratos libres leyendo. Después de hablar con él y entender porqué reaccionó tan mal ante su petición, no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Todo resultaba tan confuso, que incluso las palabras de Koumei, acusándolo de ser el responsable de los sentimientos de Kouen, cobraban sentido.

Sacudió su cabeza y, tras terminar de ordenar la mesa, abandonó la biblioteca para regresar al dormitorio. De nada le servía continuar ocupando su mente en Kouen y Sinbad; estaba demasiado agotad como para insistir en buscar una respuesta y esclarecer sus sentimientos. Debía ser paciente y esperar que la oportunidad se presentara; solo así sabría qué hacer y qué decisión tomar.

Dobló el primer recodo del pasillo y se sorprendió al ver luz filtrándose proveniente del marco de la puerta de la oficina de Kouen. Permaneció de pie unos segundos planteándose la idea de acercarse o de seguir su camino, pero tan pronto como pensó en ello, sus pies ya se habían movido por voluntad propia, plantándolo frente a la imponente puerta roja labrada de doble hoja.

Tuvo la intención de golpear la madera con sus nudillos y pedir permiso para entrar, ¿pero bajo qué pretexto lo haría? Kouen nunca perdía la oportunidad para molestarlo y burlarse de él. Y ahora que se encontraban distanciados, no podía simplemente importunarlo y dirigirle la palabra como si nada malo pasara. Pero su impulso pudo más que su razón, y se atrevió a abrir la puerta muy despacio. Kouen no solía quedarse en la oficina hasta tan tarde, por lo general, lo hacía en la biblioteca, pero debido a la reciente fricción entre ambos, prefirieron mantener la distancia y evitar dirigirse la palabra.

Alibaba se sorprendió cuando lo vio recostado en el sofá que yacía en la habitación, a un costado del ventanal que daba hacia el balcón. Las luces de los candelabros y el silencio volvían el ambiente tenue y acogedor. Y aunque no estaba haciendo nada malo, Alibaba se sintió un intruso, por lo que dio media vuelta para subir a su dormitorio, pero permaneció inmóvil, paralizado bajo el umbral de la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Podía marcharse y fingir que nunca estuvo ahí o ingresar a la oficina y confundir aún más a su corazón. Finalmente escogió sentenciarlo, y cerró la puerta con sigilo tras ingresar a la habitación. Cuidando sus pisadas, se aproximó a Kouen para observarlo desde una distancia prudente. Él yacía profundamente dormido, con el antebrazo descansando sobre la frente y el semblante relajado. Alibaba se acercó un poco más y lo contempló fijamente.

No podía negar que le resultaba atractivo. Kouen tenía una apariencia que llamaba poderosamente la atención, y Alibaba lo supo la primera vez que lo vio en Magnostadt. Y si bien en aquel entonces su preocupación fue impedir el descenso de Ill Ilah a la tierra, uniendo fuerzas con quien consideraba su enemigo, ahora no sentía que hubiera un pretexto para permanecer a su lado. Balbadd ya no era una excusa; tampoco su quiebre con Sinbad, y aun así quería estar allí, arriesgando no solo su vida, sino su corazón.

Si pensaba bien las cosas, todo sería más sencillo si aceptara a Kouen y se olvidara de Sinbad. Tal vez el viaje a Sindria le permitiría hacerlo sin sentir que estaba traicionando sus propios sentimientos. ¿Pero por qué lo hacía realmente? ¿Por qué de pronto tuvo la urgencia de ver a Sinbad y decirle a la cara que todo había terminado?

—Tal vez... —murmuró, con los ojos clavados en el rostro de Kouen.

No tenían nada en común, solo sabían discutir e insultarse cada vez que podían. Kouen era todo lo que Alibaba no quería en una persona, y aun así todo de él le llamaba la atención. Era tosco, grosero, infantil, caprichoso, malhumorado, necio y maniático, pero detrás de esos defectos existía un ser sensato, honesto, sincero y lleno de sabiduría, que hacía que todo lo demás fuera irrelevante. Y más allá de cómo se sentía cuando estaba con él, Alibaba sabía que Kouen era una buena persona, dispuesto a lo que fuera por su familia. Lo había descubierto compartiendo el día a día con él, y desde que lo hizo, cada vez que lo veía a los ojos, su corazón se precipitaba.

Visualizó qué sería de su vida si aceptaba los sentimientos de Kouen. Tal vez darle una oportunidad permitiría sanar más a prisa sus heridas, pero solo el viaje a Sindria le daría la respuesta.

—¿Cuánto más pretendes seguir observándome? Me siento acosado.

La voz de Kouen sobresaltó a Alibaba, haciéndole retroceder nervioso.

—¡T-Te equivocas! —exclamó, caminando torpemente hacia el ventanal—. Solo... intentaba cerrar la ventana para evitar que te resfriaras.

Kouen se incorporó, observando detenidamente los movimientos nerviosos de Alibaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Alibaba permaneció de espaldas, sin atreverse a ver de frente al responsable del extraño palpitar que sacudía su pecho. Era tan susceptible a toda clase de emociones y sentimientos, que incluso los de Kouen eran capaces de alterarlo.

—Y-Yo...

La presencia repentina de Kouen a su lado lo sobresaltó nuevamente, se volteó nervioso y sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos, notando cómo ese ya conocido calor comenzaba a subir por sus mejillas.

El poder que tenía la mirada de Kouen lo avasallaba, más de lo que podía esperar de alguien como él. Llevaba tiempo conociendo esa mirada, y aun así sucumbía ante ella.

—¿Aún quieres volver con él?

Alibaba no supo qué contestar, pero su cabeza negó como respuesta.

—Debo hacerlo para sanar mi corazón.

—Diciéndolo de ese modo, pareciera que te lastimó.

Alibaba se mordió el labio inferior y esquivó la mirada. ¿Cómo decirle la verdad a Kouen? Exponer de esa forma lo sucedido solo lo arrastraría a la verdad que había jurado callar por el bien de Kougyoku. Sinbad era muy cruel, porque incluso lejos, era capaz de lastimarlo y forzarlo a hacer cosas que no deseaba.

En ese momento, sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla derecha. El calor de la mano de Kouen se propagó rápidamente por su piel, sintiendo muy familiar aquel contacto. Sus miradas se encontraron y aguardaron unos segundos en silencio, contemplándose.

No podía entender aquel sentimiento y sensación que despertó en su cuerpo, pero ahí estaba, como una pequeña emoción batiéndose en su estómago y que se diseminaba hacia su pecho. Antes no había sentido eso con algún encuentro o roce casual de Kouen, pero ahora todo era distinto. Tal vez por conocer sus sentimientos o porque no era consciente de los propios, y su cuerpo reaccionaba sin su consentimiento.

—Me gustaría escucharte decir lo mismo de la otra noche.

—¿Lo de la otra noche? ¿Qué fue lo que dije?

Alibaba intentaba una y otra vez forzar a su memoria a revivir lo que había sucedido en la fiesta, pero tras la sexta copa de vino, en su cabeza solo había una niebla espesa que le impedía recordar con claridad. Sin embargo, el calor de Kouen y su cercanía, incluso su aroma, comenzaban a funcionar como un efecto poderoso en su sistema.

—Si vas con él voy a perderte.

—No lo harás. —Habló sin pensarlo, atreviéndose a tocar la mano que Kouen posaba en su mejilla. Fue un acto involuntario, motivado por la necesidad de convencerlo de que nada cambiaría entre los dos. Pero cuando se dio cuenta, la apartó y esquivó la mirada. No era capaz de controlar sus latidos, que lo inquietaban más que la cercanía de Kouen, porque si seguía así, él sería capaz de escucharlos. —¿Por qué... me quieres? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—No lo sé.

Alibaba alzó la vista confundido.

—¿No lo sabes?

Kouen se apartó y caminó hacia el escritorio.

—Quisiera entender qué es lo que me gusta de ti, pero no lo sé. Todo lo que veo es a un idiota con un maldito cuerno en la cabeza, que perdió su país y lloriquea por un rey egocéntrico.

Ofendido por el insulto, Alibaba frunció el ceño y caminó hacia él.

—Ah, lo mismo podría decir —contestó cruzándose de brazos—. Se me hace difícil sentir algo por alguien que cree que su barba tiene vida propia y que es un maniático desquiciado.

—Con mi barba no te metas —protestó Kouen, taladrándolo con la mirada.

—¡¿Lo ves?! —Alibaba movió los brazos, extendiéndolos hacia los costados. —No tenemos nada en común. Solo sabemos pelear e insultarnos. Y así esperas que yo...

—Ya te dije que no espero nada de ti —le atajó.

Guardaron unos minutos en silencio. Alibaba aprovechó para observar a Kouen y reparó en la coloración que aún tenía en la mejilla. Una punzada de culpa lo asaltó.

—Lamento... haberte golpeado —murmuró.

Kouen observó su semblante apenado y su postura avergonzada.

—Si fueras cualquier otra persona, ya te habría mandado a ejecutar.

—Lo sé, pero tú te lo buscaste —aclaró Alibaba, justificando su reacción—. Sé que no debí hacerlo, pero tú tuviste la culpa.

—No es cierto, si hubieras sido sincero desde el principio no te habría ofendido.

—¡Aun así no tenías que decirme eso! —le recriminó.

—Dejémoslo en un empate. —Kouen se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. —Ambos tuvimos la culpa.

Resignado al ver que el conflicto que los había mantenido distantes finalmente estaba "arreglado", Alibaba suspiró.

—¿Entiendes por qué necesito viajar a Sindria? —Kouen permaneció en silencio esperando la respuesta. —Este viaje no es solo por mí, sino que también es por ti.

La expresión de Kouen permaneció serena; parecía estar procesando las palabras de Alibaba. Aun así, en sus ojos había despertado un brillo intenso.

—Necesito ponerle punto final a esa historia —explicó Alibaba—. No puedo prometerte nada, pero quiero hacer el intento de...

—No intentes nada —le atajó Kouen, impasible—. Nadie te está pidiendo algo.

—¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! —La expresión de Alibaba se contrajo en una mueca de vergüenza. —Debo hacerlo. Tal vez sea egoísta de mi parte arrastrarte por causa de mis deseos, pero si no lo hago... no podré liberarme de él.

Kouen suspiró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Mañana al mediodía zarpará una embarcación que te llevará directamente a Sindria.

Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron con sorpresa.

—Pero cómo...

—Evita las preguntas tontas. Ahora vete a dormir, y dile a tus contenedores que te acompañen mañana o no irás.

Alibaba asintió algo aturdido. No podía comprender a Kouen. Primero se negaba y luego le colocaba un barco a su disposición.

Tuvo deseos de preguntar qué le había llevado a cambiar de decisión, pero prefirió dar media vuelta y marcharse antes de verle cambiar de opinión.

.

.

.

Tal como Kouen lo había dicho, un barco del Imperio llevaría a Alibaba sin escalas a Sindria. No sería un viaje demasiado largo si consideraba que era directo a la isla, pero era suficiente para organizar sus pensamientos y replantear muchas cosas de las que aún no estaba totalmente seguro.

Estaba a minutos de partir, pero antes de dejar el palacio decidió despedirse de Kouen. Sabía que él no lo buscaría ni mucho menos lo sorprendería en el puerto.

Llamó a la puerta de la biblioteca e ingresó. Kouen permanecía sentado frente a la ventana, donde una pequeña brisa se filtraba refrescándolo.

—Ya me voy —le dijo, caminando hacia él.

Kouen le echó un vistazo casual y siguió leyendo.

—Esperaba que cambiaras de opinión.

—Ya te dije que...

Kouen le interrumpió al ponerse de pie y acercársele. Alibaba quiso retroceder, pero fue embargado por su mirada y su avasalladora cercanía.

—Si quieres marcharte no haré nada para impedírtelo, pero ten presente que lo que siento por ti no es ningún juego, mucho menos un capricho.

—Lo sé.

—Aún no entiendo porqué terminé sintiendo esto por ti.

—No hay explicación para esas cosas —señaló Alibaba con tranquilidad.

—Debería haberla —rebatió Kouen con el ceño arrugado—. No es normal pensar en ti todo el maldito día y querer verte a cada minuto.

Su comentario fue suficiente para que Alibaba sintiera que el rostro le ardía y que el corazón se le saldría por la boca.

—Y-Ya... debo irme —tartamudeó azorado, retrocediendo un par de pasos con la mirada en el suelo.

Dio media vuelta para que Kouen no continuara viendo el rubor apiñado en su rostro, pero él le sujetó de la mano. Fue espontáneo, un gesto involuntario que nació de su deseo por retenerlo un poco más antes de dejarlo partir. El calor de Alibaba se expandía rápidamente por la palma de su mano, convirtiéndose en una corriente que ascendía vertiginosamente por su brazo hasta diseminarse por el resto de su cuerpo. Alibaba mientras tanto, sentía que su piel se derretía, al tiempo que un calor vibrante comenzaba a bullir en su pecho. Y antes de poder asimilarlo, sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la mano de Kouen.

Se vieron a los ojos y sintió un vértigo efervescente en la boca del estómago, como si algo de agitara en su interior.

—Más te vale que regreses —dijo Kouen, correspondiendo el sutil gesto de su mano—. O iré por ti.

—Lo haré. —Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios. —Prometo que volveré.

Kouen decidió soltarlo y por un instante se sintió vacío. Dejó la biblioteca y salió rápidamente el palacio. En las afueras le esperaba un carruaje que lo trasladaría al puerto, donde Morgiana y los demás se encontraban esperándole para acompañarlo en su viaje.

Notaba una sensación trepidando dentro de su pecho; era muy similar a la que experimentó cuando partió de Sindria. Era un sentimiento extraño, como si al partir estuviera dejando atrás algo muy importante. No quería pensar que se trataba de Kouen, pero al ver desde la ventana del carruaje cómo se alejaba del palacio, su único pensamiento era la sensación que experimentó cuando sus manos se tocaron.

Cuando llegó al puerto y vio a Morgiana, se preocupó en sonreír en un intento por dejar a un lado cualquier pensamiento que le abrumara e hiciera arrepentir de su decisión.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó ella, escrutando su expresión.

Alibaba asintió con la cabeza.

—Vamos.

Abordó el barco y vio hacia atrás, alcanzando a divisar desde la distancia las torres más altas del palacio. Y al igual que aquella vez en Sindria, no esperaba que Kouen apareciera para despedirse. En esta ocasión todo era distinto, pero con una sensación vagamente similar. Sin embargo, no le dolía la ausencia de Kouen; su despedía la había sentido mucho más cálida con solo un roce de su mano que aquel día, cuando se despidió de Sinbad y probó una última vez sus labios.

Suspiró profundamente y observó por unos instantes la mano que Kouen le sostuvo, percibiendo aún el calor de su piel en la propia. Sonrió por eso y alzó la mirada hacia el horizonte. Las grandes velas blancas del navío se izaron y la brisa marina sopló con fuerza, mientras el barco comenzaba a alejarse lentamente del puerto.

.

.

.

Tres días de viaje, y Alibaba sintió una opresión en el pecho cuando divisó los primeros edificios de Sindria. No estaba emocionado como había imaginado antes de dejar Balbadd, más bien el abrumo por lo que fuera a suceder una vez que viera a Sinbad lo tenían completamente callado mientras el barco llegaba al puerto. Una vez que atracaron, bajó del navío en silencio, escoltado por Morgiana y los demás, que estaban al tanto de solo una parte de la situación. Alibaba aún continuaba renuente a comentarles el mayor secreto que hasta el momento guardaba, porque por mucho que Morgiana fuera su confidente, la vida de Kougyoku estaba en juego.

—Sinbad se morirá cuando te vea —dijo Olba—. Apuesto que ni se lo imagina.

—No... no lo creo —murmuró Alibaba de manera ausente.

—Aún no entiendo para qué volvimos —dijo Toto—. Finalmente estábamos consiguiendo adecuarnos al sistema de vida de Balbadd.

—Lo lamento —dijo Alibaba, ofreciéndole una sonrisa—. Pero no nos quedaremos por mucho tiempo. Solo necesito hacer esto.

—Te entendemos, Alibaba. —Morgiana apoyó la mano en su hombro y buscó su mirada. —Sea la decisión que tomes te apoyaremos.

Alibaba agradeció el gesto con una cálida sonrisa.

—Me sorprende que Kouen te haya dado permiso, después de su imposición tan drástica de cortar tus lazos con Sindria —dijo Olba—, y... por lo que siente por ti.

Toto lo dio un pequeño codazo para que no se entrometiera en eso, pero Alibaba asintió.

—Kouen sabe que este viaje debía hacerlo por el bien de todos.

Olba se encogió de hombros sin entender muy bien, y una vez que recogieron el equipaje, se adentraron por las calles de Sindria rumbo al palacio.

Alibaba no sabía bien qué esperar. Tal vez Sinbad lo expulsaría y repudiaría debido a lo ocurrido el día previo a su boda, o quizá lo recibiría fingiendo que nada había pasado. Pero una cosa era segura: la relación ya no era la misma, y Alibaba estaba allí para dejarlo claro.

Cruzaron las puertas principales del palacio y fueron escoltados por los guardias que no dudaron en darles una cordial bienvenida. Morgiana y los demás decidieron esperar en uno de los salones mientras Alibaba continuaba hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Sinbad. Una vez que se detuvo frente la enorme puerta de doble hoja, acercó la mano al pomo y contuvo la respiración. Se quedó paralizado, observando con los ojos muy abiertos la tallada superficie. La respiración se le aceleró y un sudor pegajoso comenzó a deslizarse por su espalda. Pero tras recuperar el aliento y llenar sus pulmones, asió el pomo y lo hizo girar, abriendo decididamente.

De pie frente a un amplio escritorio de caoba negro se encontraba Sinbad. Al parecer revisaba concentradamente un mapa, porque ni siquiera se percató de su intromisión.

Al verlo nuevamente, sintió un vuelco en su pecho y en la boca del estómago. Pero tras respirar hondo, en un intento por terminar con el temblor que sacudía su cuerpo, separó los labios y lo llamó.

—Sinbad.

Su voz resonó con eco en la habitación, y Sinbad se giró con sorpresa al escucharle. Sus miradas se encontraron y Alibaba supo que había llegado el momento de hablar con la verdad.

...Continuará...


	10. Capítulo 10: La elección del corazón

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 10 —**

 **La elección del corazón**

Aunque fueron muchas las veces que imaginó que se produciría aquel encuentro, la impresión mantuvo a Alibaba clavado en el suelo. Reencontrarse con Sinbad resultaba más impactante de lo que esperaba, incluso desde que puso un pie en Sindria y asimiló que lo volvería a ver a los ojos.

—¡Alibaba!

Le oyó pronunciar su nombre, y, al igual que siempre, su piel se erizó y el corazón saltó dentro de su pecho.

Sinbad dejó la mesa para acercársele con el rostro lleno de expectación, aun así Alibaba no podía leerlo con claridad. De hecho, nunca pudo hacerlo. Leer los ojos de Sinbad era imposible; estos siempre escondían algo, como si dentro de ellos hubiera un secreto que no podía vislumbrar.

—No imaginé que vendrías tan pronto.

Durante el viaje, Alibaba intentó imaginar la reacción que tendría Sinbad frente a su llegada. Visualizó desde ira hasta desprecio; desde incomodidad hasta decepción, pero nunca imaginó que lo rodearía con sus brazos y lo estrecharía contra su pecho como si su vida dependiera de ello. De inmediato su aroma saturó sus sentidos y sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Sinbad lo apartó para verle a los ojos y le ofreció una cálida sonrisa; la misma que vio muchas veces y que terminó por conquistar su corazón. Le siguió una caricia en el rostro mientras sus pies aún permanecían inmóviles en suelo. Sus labios temblaban y su voz se había apagado. Intentaba salir de su sopor y entender qué estaba haciendo allí, porque su mente se nubló y sucumbió ante Sinbad.

—Estoy tan contento de que estés aquí. Hay tanto de qué hablar. Pero dime, ¿qué motivo te trajo aquí?

La expresión de Alibaba se contrajo en un gesto de temor y ansiedad. Sostuvo la mirada en los ojos de Sinbad y movió los labios con la intención de contestar, pero abrieron repentinamente la puerta, y Ja'far cruzó por ella.

—Sin, tienes que saber que Alib... —Interrumpió sus propias palabras cuando reconoció a Alibaba de pie junto a Sinbad. —Oh, Alibaba está aquí... —continuó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

—Es una grata sorpresa —señaló Sinbad, apoyando de manera casual ambas manos sobre los hombros de Alibaba—. Precisamente iba a llamarte para que te encargaras de organizar una gran cena por su llegada. Quiero lo mejor.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó, y mientras Sinbad proponía con entusiasmo lo que quería ver en la mesa, Alibaba notó que Ja´far le ofreció una mirada que le incomodó. Percibió un sentimiento distinto al que conocía en sus ojos complacientes. No sabía bien qué era ni cómo interpretarlo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro: Ja´far no estaba contento con su llegada.

.

.

.

Tal como Sinbad lo pidió, Ja'far se encargó de organizar una gran cena por el regreso de Alibaba a Sindria. Sus ocho generales más los miembros domésticos de Alibaba estuvieron invitados para disfrutar de un gran banquete en el ostentoso palacio, y con un ambiente grato y familiar, todos compartían entre risas, vino y comida. Pero aunque todo era perfecto, Alibaba no se sentía a gusto. Parecía sentirse por primera vez incómodo bajo el mismo techo que Sinbad, como si fuera un intruso compartiendo la mesa con un desconocido. Por lo que de cuando en cuando sentía la necesidad de mirar hacia una de las grandes ventanas que daban hacia la costa, y al perderse en el horizonte oscuro y profundo, su mente viajaba a Balbadd, recordando las ocasiones en las que compartió la mesa con Kouen y los demás, descubriendo que, a pesar de todo, la familia Ren era como cualquier otra.

—¿Alibaba? —La voz de Sinbad llamándolo lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Desde hacía un rato se había desconcentrado mientras Sinbad comentaba los progresos que había logrado en sus nuevas negociaciones comerciales con países vecinos—. ¿Estás bien? No has tocado tu cena.

Los ojos de todos los presentes se volvieron hacia él.

—Perdón, me distraje un momento.

Sinbad sonrió y continuó hablando. Antes no lo había notado —o tal vez no lo había querido hacer—, pero Alibaba sentía que su presencia era insignificante. Incluso tras su llegada, el protagonismo era de Sinbad, y que él pasaba a ser solo un espectador más del rey orgulloso de cada uno de sus logros.

—¿Y cómo te has sentido en Balbadd? —Esta vez la voz de Ja´far lo sobresaltó.

—Es verdad —añadió Sinbad—. Dinos cómo han estado las cosas por allá. Ahora que el Imperio Kou tomó el control de tu país.

Alibaba frunció levemente el ceño. Sinbad podía actuar con tanta falsedad, que le molestaba.

—Todo está bien —contestó.

Morgiana, Toto y Olba intercambiaron miradas con inquietud por la manera en la que Alibaba permanecía reservado frente a Sinbad, cuando siempre solía emocionarse hablando lo más que pudiera para llamar su atención.

—¿Solo eso? —Sinbad arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Ahora que el Imperio Kou invadió Balbadd, hacen lo que se les antoja. —Drakon, uno de los ocho generales, habló.

—Esos infelices no descansarán hasta adueñarse del mundo y convertirlo en su imperio —añadió Sharrkan con un dejo de fastidio—. Pero nunca tomarán Sindria. Antes tendrán que matarnos, ¿verdad Sinbad?

Todos parecían coincidir en ello, menos Alibaba, que no estaba a gusto al ver el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—Debe ser difícil para Alibaba compartir con ellos —dijo Yamuraiha—. ¿Te han tratado bien?

—Seguro lo tratan como un subordinado más. —Alibaba empuñó las manos sobre la mesa ante tal comentario. —O peor aún, como un esclavo al servicio de sus caprichos. Esos malditos están todos locos.

Un golpe seco sobre la mesa y todos se volvieron hacia Alibaba, que yacía de pie con las manos fuertemente empuñadas.

—¡Ellos no son como dicen! —espetó—. No están locos, no son malos. ¿Acaso pensar distinto los convierte en malas personas? —Nadie contestó. —Es cierto que sus ideologías difieren completamente a las de ustedes, pero creen estar haciendo lo correcto para construir un futuro sin guerras. Y no me tratan mal, ellos... —Cerró los ojos con fuerza, y al volverlos a abrir añadió: —Koumei es muy respetuoso y muy inteligente. Siempre se queda dormido en cualquier parte por trabajar mucho. Se esfuerza por las personas de Balbadd, que ahora no se mueren de hambre y viven tranquilos. Y Kouen... él... es malhumorado, grita mucho y tiene muchas manías pero... él... él es...

Fue en ese momento, frente a la mirada atónita de todos, que se dio cuenta de todo lo que había reprimido desde su llegada. Las palabras finalmente habían explotado tras acumularse en su pecho, traicionando su propia voluntad.

Abrumado, bajó la cabeza y se disculpó.

—Lo siento. Yo...

Abandonó el salón rápidamente y en completo silencio. Morgiana quiso seguirlo, pero Sinbad se le adelantó, dándole alcance en las afueras del palacio, en uno de los corredores que daba hacia los jardines.

Se detuvo a observando en silencio por unos instantes, y reparó en su semblante pálido y alicaído.

—No fue intención de nadie ofender a la familia Ren —dijo, llamando la atención de Alibaba.

Él volteó a verle, pero apenas sus miradas se encontraron, rompió el contacto y vio al suelo.

—Lo lamento —murmuró—, me alteré innecesariamente. Es que...

—Desde que llegaste no has dicho nada —dijo Sinbad, acercándosele—. Y quisiera saber el motivo real de tu visita. Se supone que decidiste cortar lazos con Sindria, pero estás aquí.

—¿Aún no sabes por qué estoy aquí? —Alibaba lo encaró.

El semblante de Sinbad se volvió sombrío.

—Lo sé, pero quiero que tú me lo digas —dijo.

Alibaba lo vio fijamente a los ojos y se le erizó la piel. Su cercanía lo cegaba, lo sofocaba y estremecía, pero se dio cuenta que ahora era de una manera distinta a cuando dejó Sindria.

—Yo no he tomado en serio tus palabras —continuó Sinbad—. Para mí tú sigues siendo importante.

—Pero no lo suficiente para demostrarlo —le rebatió Alibaba, con un tono firme y convincente.

Sinbad retrocedió y negó con la cabeza.

—No necesito demostrarte nada. Ambos supimos desde el principio los términos de esta relación.

—¿Términos? —repitió Alibaba confundido—. ¿De qué términos estás hablando? Nunca pusiste términos. Eso lo estás diciendo ahora para no comprometerte con lo que sientes.

El ceño fruncido de Sinbad se acentuó y sus párpados se entornaron.

—Tengo muy claro lo que siento, ¿pero tú?

Alibaba enmudeció y su cuerpo tembló, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para Sinbad.

—Tú cortaste la relación por seguir al Imperio Kou —señaló—, y ahora vienes aquí y esperas que diga algo para convencerte de que mis sentimientos por ti son verdaderos.

—Si estoy aquí es para entender lo que me pasa contigo —explicó—. Necesitaba verte a los ojos para escuchar a mi corazón.

—¿Y qué te dice? —preguntó Sinbad, expectante.

Con la vista fija en el suelo, Alibaba aguardó en silencio.

—Aún no lo sé —musitó al cabo de unos segundos.

—Mi opinión respecto a tus decisiones no ha cambiado —dijo Sinbad, en un tono templado y condescendiente—. Para mí es importante alcanzar mis metas. Lamento si no cumplo tus expectativas.

—¡No se trata de expectativas! —exclamó Alibaba—. ¡Se trata de lo que sentimos, de lo que vivimos juntos! —Con gesto cansado, se restregó los ojos, borrando cualquier atisbo de llanto. —¿Tan poco te importo? —preguntó.

Sinbad dio un paso hacia adelante y alcanzó el rostro de Alibaba, acariciándolo y alzándolo para que lo viese a los ojos.

—Me importas —contestó—. Pero Sindria estará primero siempre.

Alibaba apartó su mano y mantuvo la distancia.

—No te entiendo —dijo, arrugando la frente—, ¿por qué no puedes aceptar ambas cosas y cuidarlas?

—Somos distintos, Alibaba —aclaró Sinbad, con el semblante sombrío—. Tú eres capaz de involucrarte emocionalmente en todo lo que haces, pero yo distingo lo que me conviene de mis deseos. Soy el rey de Sindria, y no puedo dejar que nada ni nadie me impida ejercer mi rol.

—¡Ya! —exclamó Alibaba, indignado—. Entonces soy un estorbo.

—Eres importante en mi vida —aclaró Sinbad—. Te quiero, pero...

—Con decirlo no basta —rebatió Alibaba, cruzándose de brazos. —Con decir que me quieres no compensa el dolor que me causaste por dejar que eligiera Balbadd por encima de lo nuestro.

—Tú elegiste —corrigió Sinbad—; no te forcé a hacerlo. Pensaste como rey y no consideraste lo nuestro.

—¡Porque no me dejaste otra salida!

Sinbad negó.

—La tenías —replicó—, pero elegiste a Balbadd.

—¡Eso no...!

Ja´far apareció en ese instante, interrumpiéndolos.

—Perdón, Sin, pero te necesitan —dijo, mirando de hito en hito a ambos—. Es urgente.

Sinbad solo fue capaz de echarle un vistazo fugaz a Alibaba y se alejó. Parecía lamentar tener que dejarlo, pero fue más importante atender esa urgencia que continuar escuchándolo.

Sin las fuerzas para retenerlo, Alibaba lo siguió con la mirada, hasta que lo vio desaparecer tras las grandes puertas que conectaban al palacio. Una vez a solas, Ja´far se le acercó.

—Sé que no debo entrometerme —dijo con seriedad—, pero quiero que sepas que Sin te quiere. Desde que decidiste quedarte en Balbadd, estuvo preocupado por ti.

—Agradezco tus palabras, Ja´far —se apresuró en contestar Alibaba al ver sus intenciones—, pero sé que dices eso porque lo estás defendiendo.

—Te equivocas. —Ja´far dio un paso hacia adelante. —Nunca me pareció correcto que sostuviera una relación contigo. Y no me malentiendas, no es que no me agrades, pero Sin es una persona obsesionada con sus metas, y temí por ti más que por él. —Su semblante serio se convirtió en una expresión llena de ansiedad y preocupación. —Él llegó a enamorarse de ti, pero su rol como rey de Sindria siempre será más importante, incluso más que escuchar a su corazón.

Alibaba caminó hacia él y, al pasar por su lado, le ofreció una sonrisa opacada por tristeza.

—Ahora lo sé.

Ja´far lo vio atravesar el corredor e internarse en el palacio, y fue inevitable que su expresión se tornara sombría mientras sus manos se empuñaban con frustración. Había sido un iluso al creer que todo podía considerarse concluido tras la partida de Alibaba a Balbadd. Al final aquello solo había sido un pequeño interludio al desastre al que Sinbad se dirigía irremediablemente. Siempre supo que su relación con Alibaba no produciría nada bueno, y al ver la reacción que este tuvo en la cena lo confirmó: él representaba un peligro para Sindria y en especial para Sinbad, que por mucho que quisiera actuar como el gran rey que todos admiraban, sus sentimientos por Alibaba podían jugarle una mala pasada y nublarle el juicio. Y aunque fueron muchas las ocasiones en las que intentó convencerle que terminara su relación con Alibaba antes que se marchara a Balbadd, su terquedad lo había dejado sin argumentos, comenzando con un desconocido miedo, porque Sinbad estaba adentrándose inconscientemente a un camino desconocido y peligroso.

.

.

.

Koumei decidió que ya era tiempo de salir a buscar a Kouen y traerlo de regreso al palacio, como cada noche, desde que Alibaba partió a Sindria. Dejarlo solo para que pensara tranquilo resultaba mucho más provechoso que forzarlo a ignorar el agobio del que era víctima por la ausencia de Alibaba y entorpecer sus labores como gobernante de Balbadd. Y aunque estaba de acuerdo con lo que su hermano sentía, su melancolía lo inquietaba, porque habían pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que vio esa dolorosa expresión en su rostro, y no deseaba volver a hacerlo.

Salió en su búsqueda y fue directo a único sitio que había hecho su refugio para enfrentar la ausencia de Alibaba, y al que solo la familia imperial Ren y sus respectivos miembros domésticos tenían acceso. Hierbas verdes, bambúes densos, mantos de flores y un estanque artificial daban paso a un jardín apartado del bullicio y miradas curiosas. Koumei cruzó el único puente arqueado que conectaba a ese lugar y llegó hasta un quiosco octogonal rodeado por el estanque artificial con flores de loto.

—Te esperé para cenar —dijo al ver a Kouen sentado en el quiosco, con la mirada puesta en el estanque; una pálida luna llena se reflejaba en el agua.

—No tengo hambre.

Koumei suspiró y tomó asiento a su lado.

—Con ponerte en huelga de hambre no harás que regrese más pronto.

—Si es que regresa —refutó Kouen.

—¿Acaso no confías en él?

Apartando la vista del estanque, Kouen pretendió retomar la lectura que había dejado a medias tras perderse en sus propias cavilaciones.

—Ya te dije que no confío en ese tipo. No me agrada ni mucho menos la manera en la que hace que ese idiota viaje especialmente a verlo.

—Alibaba solo quiere hacer bien las cosas —explicó Koumei con tranquilidad—, no puedes culparlo por eso. Deberías alegrarte de que al menos tienes una posibilidad con él, de lo contrario no hubiera hecho ese viaje.

—Antes... jamás se lo hubiera permitido.

—¿Y por qué lo hiciste? —Koumei sintió curiosidad.

Kouen resopló y volvió a dejar a medias la lectura.

—Porque quiero que sea libre de elegir el rumbo de su vida —contestó.

—Es muy noble de tu parte. —Koumei intentó no burlarse de la nueva actitud de Kouen. Antes, él jamás hubiera dicho ni pensado algo así, pero la presencia de Alibaba en su vida era la responsable.

—No se trata de nobleza... —rebatió Kouen.

—Se trata de amor —señaló Koumei. Suspiró y cerró los ojos de manera reflexiva—. Nunca imaginé que podría volver a verte así por otra persona.

Se levantó y encaminó hacia la salida del quiosco, pero antes de marcharse giró la cabeza hacia Kouen.

—El amor nos cambia; es peligroso. Debes tener cuidado —le advirtió con seriedad.

Kouen frunció el ceño.

—Cumples a cabalidad tus responsabilidades —continuó—, te enfocas solo en fortalecer al Imperio y dedicas tu vida a ello. Pero quizás ese amor que estás sintiendo por Alibaba te...

—Eso no pasará. —Kouen se levantó y lo encaró. —Sé bien lo que tengo que hacer.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se adueñó de los labios de Koumei.

—Sé que harás lo correcto —dijo—. Confío en ti, hermano.

.

.

.

Después de la infructuosa y desmotivadora charla con Sinbad, Alibaba se encerró en su dormitorio con la esperanza de dormir para olvidarse de todo lo sucedido en el día. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas y cada una de ellas le había mermando las fuerzas hasta dejarlo sin deseos siquiera de terminar su cena ni disfrutar de un paseo nocturno por las calles de Sindria, que eran bien conocidas por su vida nocturna.

Tendido boca abajo en su cama, observaba distraídamente hacia la ventana, de la cual se apreciaba la luna y algunas nubes dispersas a su alrededor. La brisa de Sindria se colaba por el cortinaje entreabierto, refrescando la habitación.

En su mente, el único deseo que percibía era el de subir al barco que Kouen puso a su disposición y volver a Balbadd. Se sentía demasiado incómodo y solo como para pensar en quedarse más tiempo del que había estimado, y al darse cuenta de ello, solo quería llorar y dormir.

Escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta y luego la voz de Morgiana dentro de la habitación.

—Alibaba.

Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para voltearse y contestarle. Morgiana era la única que conocía los detalles de su actual situación, pero en estos momentos no se sentía capaz de mirarla a la cara y decirle que Sinbad había terminado por romperle el corazón.

—Si esto está resultándote demasiado difícil, podemos volver a Balbadd cuando quieras —dijo ella—. Cuentas con nuestro apoyo.

Negándose a voltear su cuerpo, Alibaba se removió tan solo un poco. Las palabras de Morgiana siempre eran un alivio para su corazón, pero ahora no conseguían devolverle las fuerzas perdidas.

—Gracias —murmuró, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada y los brazos bajo esta.

—Olba quiere ir a una de las tabernas cerca del puerto. Deberías venir con nosotros para distraerte un rato.

—Estoy cansado —contestó.

—Pero...

—Morgiana, por favor. —Alibaba apenas se movió. —Necesito estar solo.

Morgiana no insistió y se marchó en silencio.

Los siguientes minutos Alibaba los pasó mirando la luna mientras se sumergía en sus propios pensamientos. Estaba dispuesto a no pensar en nada ni en nadie para poder dormir, pero no supo en qué minuto su mente se desconectó de su entorno, hasta que escuchó su nombre de los labios de Sinbad. Sorprendido, se irguió, encontrándolo de pie en medio del dormitorio.

—Lamento si irrumpí de esta forma. Creí que aún estarías despierto.

Alibaba esquivó la mirada y se encogió de hombros con cierta displicencia.

—Me conoces bien —dijo.

—Nuestra conversación se interrumpió, y quedaron cosas pendientes.

—Creo que ya todo fue dicho —aclaró Alibaba.

—Escucha, Alibaba. —Sinbad avanzó unos pasos. —Sé que te sientes decepcionado, pero fui sincero en todo lo que dije e hice mientras estuvimos juntos.

Con una sonrisa amarga, Alibaba asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama.

—Lo sé —murmuró—. Desde que te conocí creí ciegamente en ti.

—Y llegó el momento de tomar nuestros propios caminos —añadió Sinbad.

Alibaba sintió que algo se oprimía dolorosamente en su pecho, y las primeras lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos.

—Pero... —Sinbad se le acercó hasta alcanzar su rostro y acariciarlo. —Si quieres seguir a mi lado, lo aceptaré.

Sorprendido por sus palabras y la manera en que las dijo, Alibaba alzó la mirada para reprochárselas, pero al ver su cercanía y la expresión dispuesta en su rostro, supo con toda certeza lo que iba a suceder. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, de inmediato su mente se nubló y se olvidó de todo. Atrás quedó el sufrimiento, la ansiedad y la tristeza; Sinbad ejercía ese indescriptible poder en él. Sintió su lengua lamerle los labios y adentrarse impaciente y ávida entre ellos buscando la suya y su cuerpo convulsionó, porque el inconfundible sabor de sus labios y la forma en la que movía ardorosamente su lengua en cada rincón de su boca lo transportaban a un sitio del que no podía escapar. Pero cuando sus manos comenzaron a descender lentamente por sus brazos ansiando el calor de su piel, el rostro de Kouen vino a su memoria y un escalofrío repentino sacudió su cuerpo.

Cerró fuertemente los párpados, intentando concentrarse y alejar de su mente la imagen de Kouen, pero fue imposible. Su respiración se volvió entrecortada y el pulso se le aceleró.

—No... —murmuró entre los labios de Sinbad. Había prometido volver a Balbadd, había decidido hacer ese viaje para terminar con el sufrimiento que aquejaba su corazón, pero ahí estaba, sucumbiendo una vez más, como si su voluntad careciera de determinación y fuerza. Sin embargo, algo mucho más espeluznante que la culpa comenzó a taladrar su cabeza, como si de pronto un golpe de corriente lo hubiera sacudido, mostrándole un recuerdo que luchaba por olvidar.

Sinbad logró guiarlo de regreso a la cama y lo recostó en ella. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, pero _aquellas escenas_ comenzaron a estremecerlo, mientras Sinbad besaba y lamía su cuello con afanoso interés y sus dedos se deslizaban por su cuerpo en busca de aquellas zonas más sensibles que conocía de memoria.

—Basta... —pidió en un suspiro tembloroso, pero Sinbad lo ignoró. Su boca comenzó a lamer y marcar con sólidos besos su hombro derecho, igual que en los viejos tiempos. Tembloroso, le apresó el antebrazo que descendía por su pecho e intentó apartarlo, pero sus propias manos no obedecieron. Su mente estaba siendo invadida por cientos de imágenes, y cuando abrió los ojos, se vio en aquella habitación secreta en Rakushou; vio a los miembros de Al-Thamen a su alrededor y aquella sombra hiriéndolo—. ¡No! —gritó, empujando a Sinbad con brusquedad. Se aferró de los brazos e intentó aplacar el estremecimiento y el frío repentino que se precipitó en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa? —Desconcertado, Sinbad tendió el brazo para acariciarle el rostro, pero se detuvo al percatarse de los temblores que sacudían el cuerpo de Alibaba. —¿Estás bien?

Alibaba no contestó. No entendía porqué de pronto aquellas imágenes invadieron su cabeza. El contacto de Sinbad en su piel le había aterrado, como si sus manos hubieran sido las mismas que lo tocaron esa noche en Rakushou.

—N-Nada. Yo... no creo que esto sea correcto. —Intentó desviar la atención de Sinbad antes que descubriera su secreto. Él jamás debía enterarse de lo que había vivido a manos de Al-Thamen, no porque fuera capaz de hacer algo contra ellos, más bien era la incertidumbre que le producía lo que Sinbad fuera a pensar de eso.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y pudo contemplar con detenimiento su semblante.

—Si crees que no es correcto, está bien. —Sinbad caminó hacia la puerta, pero al llegar a ella se detuvo. —¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Con un gesto cabizbajo, Alibaba apenas asintió.

—¿Por qué se suspendió el matrimonio entre tú y Kougyoku? ¿Por qué Ren Kouen te sacó del salón?

Alibaba alzó el rostro petrificado. Había olvidado por completo que Sinbad estuvo presente ese día, escuchando y viéndolo todo.

—¿Por qué? —repitió aturdido—. F-Fue... fue por... —¿Cómo decirle que Kouen se le había declarado ese día?

—Kouen es un príncipe... impredecible —señaló Sinbad, y Alibaba no pudo contener el estremecimiento que le produjeron esas palabras—. Pero parece que no estás de acuerdo con eso. Disculpa a mis generales por hablar mal de la familia Ren. Entiendo que el compartir con ellos te hizo comprender un poco más su filosofía de vida. —Retomó el paso y sin darle tiempo a Alibaba de pronunciar palabra alguna, añadió: —Eres esa clase de persona, que perdona a su enemigo. —Abrió la puerta y antes de salir al pasillo giró la cabeza hacia Alibaba. —Buenas noches. —Y sin esperar respuesta se marchó.

.

.

.

Alibaba vio el amanecer desde la ventana de su dormitorio. No fue sorpresa que después de la visita de Sinbad, sus deseos de dormir se hayan esfumado, terminando por ver tendido en la cama el amanecer iluminando las tierras de Sindria.

En su desvelo intentó reordenar sus ideas, pero en especial, entender porqué el contacto de Sinbad le había causado tanto temor. Inicialmente el beso solo provocó que su mente se enfocara en Kouen, pero reaccionó con un pavor descontrolado al sentir las manos de Sinbad tocando su cuerpo. No podía ser posible que tuviera miedo de él a causa de aquel evento en Rakushou. Desde que Kouen le ayudó a reponerse de aquello había estado llevando una vida relativamente normal. No desconfiaba de las personas; tampoco las rechazaba ni tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, pero ahora, frente a un contacto más íntimo, sus recuerdos lo traicionaban.

Cerró los ojos un momento y repasó la otra parte responsable de su insomnio. Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión que su etapa con Sinbad podía considerarse terminada. Lamentaba haber llegado a esa conclusión final, pero Sinbad le había demostrado que continuar forzando las cosas e insistir en recuperar la relación era una causa perdida. Insistir y aferrarse a ello era un daño unilateral que no estaba dispuesto a soportar por mucho que quisiera luchar. Ahora su meta debía ser otra, y estaba en Balbadd, esperándolo.

Sin proponérselo, Kouen había pasado a convertirse en una parte importante de su vida. Incluso ahora, cuando más necesitaba esclarecer sus sentimientos, no podía apartarlo de su cabeza. No quería admitirlo, pero muchas veces se dormía recordando algún momento compartido, el calor de sus manos cuando por casualidad las tocaba, el aroma inconfundible de su perfume y el tono de su voz hablándole mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Pero también imaginaba cómo se sentiría abrazarlo, cómo sería poder tomarlo de las manos y probar el sabor de sus labios.

No conseguía entenderlo realmente; desde que se le declaró se sentía distinto, y durante días intentó convencerse de que la incomodidad y el nerviosismo que experimentaba cuando pensaba en ello era normal, pero no podía engañarse, porque mucho antes de escuchar su declaración ya se sentía atraído hacia él, tal vez porque Sinbad lo había lastimado y en Kouen había encontrado una persona diferente, que lo trataba como nunca nadie lo había tratado antes. Y habiendo llegado a esa conclusión, mientras los primeros rayos del sol tocaban Sindria, fue capaz de tomar una decisión.

Salió del dormitorio y fue directo a la oficina de Sinbad. En el camino ordenó las palabras que le diría y, tras llamar a la puerta e ingresar a la habitación, se plantó frente a él y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Sinbad mientras dejaba su trabajo para atenderlo. Reparó en su mirada y notó algo diferente en ella.

—Volveré a Balbadd —contestó Alibaba sin vacilación.

El rostro de Sinbad permaneció inmutable, pero en sus ojos se vio un atisbo de decepción.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora.

Sinbad suspiró y se reclinó en su sillón.

—Si eso fue lo que decidiste, lo aceptaré.

Contrariado por su respuesta, Alibaba frunció el ceño y empuñó las manos.

—¿Eso es... todo lo que dirás? —preguntó mientras su expresión comenzaba a crisparse.

—Tu decisión ya está tomada. No hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—¡Eres un idiota! —Sinbad abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Alibaba nunca le había gritado de esa manera ni mucho menos insultado. —¡Ni siquiera porque me iré eres capaz de hacer algo para demostrarme que te importo! ¡No eres capaz de siquiera fingir que te afecta que salga de tu vida!

Endureciendo la expresión de su rostro, Sinbad negó con la cabeza.

—Si no fui lo suficientemente claro anoche, lo lamento, pero creí que habías entendido que a pesar de lo que siento por ti, no puedo priorizarlo.

—Podrías si quisieras —le rebatió Alibaba.

—Podría, pero no debo.

Alibaba soltó una carcajada que sorprendió a Sinbad.

—Son... tan diferentes —La sonrisa se mantuvo en sus labios, mientras que en sus ojos aparecía un brillo que Sinbad nunca antes había visto—. Ahora lo entiendo.

—¿De qué hablas? —le preguntó.

—Ahora entiendo todo —continuó Alibaba de manera reflexiva. Vio a Sinbad y le sonrió—. Lo que vivimos fue importante y nunca lo olvidaré. Gracias por enseñarme tantas cosas, por dejarme formar parte de tu vida.

Su sonrisa se amplió y se inclinó levemente.

—Adiós Sinbad.

Dio media vuelta, y las patas del sillón de Sinbad rechinaron en el suelo.

—Espera. —Alibaba sostenía la puerta, a punto de salir—. Nunca quise lastimarte. Lo que siento por ti...

—Lo sé, y está bien —contestó Alibaba, mirándolo por encima del hombro—. La próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver será en la cumbre, en bandos contrarios. —Le ofreció una última sonrisa y añadió: —Cuando Aladdin regrese, dale mis saludos.

Salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta antes de que sus lágrimas terminaran por desbordarse frente a Sinbad. Buscó rápidamente a Morgiana y a los demás y les avisó que ya era momento de partir de regreso a Balbadd. De inmediato, recogieron sus cosas y abordaron el barco, y solo cuando comenzaron a alejarse del puerto, Alibaba permitió que las primeras lágrimas cayeran, seguidas de un llanto amargo que brotó de su garganta mientras veía desde la popa del barco cómo se alejaba lentamente de Sinbad. En su mano derecha sostenía el artículo mágico que él le obsequió, y que había pasado a convertirse en el último vínculo que tenían. Fueron tantas las ocasiones que pensó en deshacerse de él, pero nunca tuvo el valor de hacerlo al sentir que aún quedaba algo que rescatar. Lo contempló apreciando sus finos detalles y reteniendo en su memoria cada uno de ellos, y, tras esbozar una amarga sonrisa, lo dejó caer al mar, terminando así para siempre su historia con Sinbad.

.

.

.

Kouen llevaba cerca de una hora caminando en círculos por su oficina. Koumei, sentado al otro lado del escritorio, intentaba terminar de leer un documento para la reunión que tenían dentro de poco, pero el ir y venir de Kouen lo estaba mareando.

—Si sigues así le harás un agujero al piso —se quejó.

—Se fue hace una semana y aún no vuelve. —Kouen insistía en caminar visiblemente alterado. —Ni siquiera se ha comunicado.

—¿Y cómo esperas que lo haga? —preguntó Koumei sin apartar la mirada del pergamino que leía—. De todos modos su viaje no fue precisamente para vacacionar. Necesitar enfocarse en terminar con el rey de Sindria.

—Una semana... una semana... —repetía Kouen con el semblante enojado y el cuerpo en tensión.

—¿Y ya tienes pensado qué harás cuando regrese?

Kouen interrumpió bruscamente su ir y venir. Resuelto a conquistar a Alibaba, buscó información en todos los libros que tuvo a disposición. Desde novelas románticas hasta ensayos filosóficos y manuales eróticos, pero nada de eso logró darle la respuesta que necesitaba. Finalmente y, en su desesperación, terminó consultándole a la única persona que podía ayudarle.

—Supongo que... seguir los consejos de Kougyoku —señaló.

—Así que después de todo le consultaste. —Koumei no pareció sorprendido.

—¿Y qué esperabas? —masculló, retomando su caminata—. Me leí todos los malditos libros que hablaban de ese asunto pero no entendí nada. Nunca imaginé que fuera tan complicado.

—Siempre he admirado tu inteligencia y tu capacidad para armar poderosas e invencibles estrategias de guerra. —Koumei terminó de leer y dejó el pergamino sobre el escritorio. —Naciste para eso, pero en asuntos de romance eres un idiota.

—¿Estás aquí para alentarme o insultarme? —protestó Kouen con el ceño fruncido—. No es mi culpa no saber de estas cosas. De todos modos no entendí nada de lo que dijo. Habló de flores, de poesía, pero eso es ridículo.

—¿Y le dijiste de quién se trataba?

Kouen volvió a detener su alterado paseo por la habitación.

—Tuve que hacerlo —contestó—. Es mi hermana después de todo. A ella no puedo ocultarle ese tipo de cosas. Como sea, ella ya lo intuía. Cuando estuvo aquí se dio cuenta, así que apenas le pregunté se puso como loca. Fue absurdo escucharla durante una hora hablando de eso. Y resultó una pérdida de tiempo porque no le entendí nada.

—¿Qué es lo que realmente te complica?

Con un largo suspiro, Kouen tomó asiento en el sofá junto al ventanal. Apoyó los brazos en los muslos y se inclinó hacia delante. Una expresión nostálgica se apoderó de su mirada.

—Quisiera que me viese solo a mí —murmuró con la vista fija en el suelo—, pero para eso tendría que encerrarlo. Solo así podría sentirme tranquilo, luego de arrancar a _ese_ rey de su cabeza.

Koumei entrecerró los ojos con cierta intriga.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Kouen suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Al principio lo pensé, pero entendí que si lo hiciera él no sería feliz. Después de todo lo que he hecho, solo quiero que sonría. Eso me basta, supongo. —Frunció el ceño y con gesto cansado se apartó los cabellos que, alborotados, le caían sobre la frente. —Ni siquiera sé lo que digo. Solo prefiero verlo sonreír y no tener que soportar sus gritos e insultos cuando se enoja. Encerrarlo y forzarlo a olvidarse de ese sujeto solo lo fastidiará.

No existía una fórmula secreta ni mucho menos un libro que diera la respuesta, pero Koumei estaba convencido que lo que Kouen experimentaba era amor y nada más que eso, porque el querer solo lo mejor y la felicidad para una persona, sin esperar nada cambio, no podía significar ninguna otra cosa más que ese peligroso y complejo sentimiento.

—Estoy seguro que Alibaba se dará cuenta y te recomenzará —comentó.

—No me interesa si me recompensa —refutó Kouen, colocándose de pie para retomar su ir y venir por la habitación—. Solo quiero entender cómo conseguir que me quiera sin forzarlo.

Adoptando una postura pensativa en sillón, Koumei pensó.

—Sé lo mismo que tú, pero... si quieres una explicación simple: el amor es como una guerra, donde se arman estrategias y debes usar tus mejores armamentos y tácticas para conquistar el territorio que deseas.

—El territorio que deseo... —Kouen se detuvo y se llevó la mano al mentón, donde cepilló su barba de manera reflexiva. —¿Te refieres al cuerpo de Alibaba?

Koumei suspiró resignado.

—Hablo del corazón. Tienes que conquistar su corazón.

Kouen retomó el paso.

—Entonces... ¿cómo se supone que debo conquistar su corazón?

—Arma tu propia estrategia —dijo Koumei—, y aplica los consejos de Kougyoku.

—No sé cómo.

—Ya se te ocurrirá algo.

En ese momento golpearon la puerta. Kouen se detuvo un tanto sobresaltado y masculló un desganado "adelante". La puerta se abrió y, ante él, la figura de Alibaba se hizo presente.

Koumei, que no había prestado atención a la llegada de Alibaba, reparó en la expresión sobrecogida de Kouen y miró hacia la puerta. No pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando reconoció a Alibaba de pie al otro lado del pasillo. Y sin esperar que Kouen se lo "sugiriese", se levantó del sillón y salió de la habitación.

—Volví, como te lo prometí —pronunció Alibaba, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado al interior de la oficina durante unos segundos mientras se veían fijamente a los ojos.

—Así veo, ya estaba por ir a buscarte —contestó Kouen, desarmando su postura rígida tras el escritorio.

Alibaba sonrió y con paso decidido atravesó el espacio que los separaba, deteniéndose frente al escritorio.

—¿Terminaste tu historia con él? —preguntó Kouen, escrutando con detenimiento la reacción en su rostro.

—Lo hice —contestó.

—¿Y qué harás ahora?

Las mejillas de Alibaba enrojecieron y negó con la cabeza.

—No quiero darte falsas esperanzas —murmuró—, pero... estoy dispuesto a mirar hacia adelante y... —Tragó saliva con dificultad. —Lo que trato de decir es que no pretendo usarte para olvidarme de Sinbad. En verdad quiero que esto funcione.

Con esas palabras, Kouen comenzó a pensar en la amplia gama de posibilidades a su disposición ahora que Alibaba estaba dispuesto a ser conquistado. El problema era ¿cómo debía hacerlo?

—Bueno, acabo de llegar. —Alibaba se frotaba las manos con cierto nerviosismo mientras el rubor en sus mejillas parecía ir en aumento. —Vine directo a verte y... quiero darme un baño y descansar.

—Habrá una reunión al mediodía —dijo Kouen—. Te quiero allí anotando todo.

De pronto pensó en algo.

Con una sonrisa a modo de respuesta, Alibaba dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida, pero cuando ya estaba moviendo el picaporte y entreabriendo la puerta, Kouen lo detuvo. Con un golpe seco él la cerró de nuevo para luego volverla abrir. Alibaba quedó desconcertado y sobresaltado por tan repentina reacción.

—Vete —dijo Kouen, sujetando la puerta para que se marchara.

Alibaba obedeció confundido y salió de la oficina. ¿Por qué Kouen había corrido hacia la puerta para abrírsela? ¿Tanta prisa tenía porque se marchara que tuvo que echarlo personalmente? De cualquier manera que intentara ver la situación le resultaba absurda, pero continuó pensando en ello los siguientes minutos, incluso cuando Kouen, al iniciar la reunión y, ante la mirada estupefacta de todos los presentes, tuvo el increíble gesto de correrle la silla para que se sentara a la mesa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kouen con el ceño fruncido al ver que todos se quedaron en silencio y lo veían horrorizados.

—S-Su m-majes-tad... ¿qué está haciendo? —Uno de los miembros de la corte parecía atragantado con sus propias palabras mientras lo señalaba con un dedo tembloroso.

—Déjense de preguntas tontas —Vio que Alibaba no se sentaba y lo empujó a la silla. —Quiero que se siente para que tome apuntes.

Nadie fue capaz de decir lo contrario ni de quejarse por su actitud frente a alguien de tan baja categoría como lo era Alibaba para los miembros del Imperio Kou.

Y los detalles siguieron, por más absurdos e insignificantes que fueran, Kouen hacía cosas fuera de lo común. Cosas tan simples como abrirle la puerta para entrar o salir de una habitación, correrle una silla o mandar a colocar flores en su dormitorio, incluso dejarle comida y té en la biblioteca cuando debía quedarse hasta tarde trabajando, y de vez en cuando, confundirlo con algún elogio por su trabajo o por algún aspecto de su persona. Alibaba no sabía qué estaba sucediendo, pero esa actitud en Kouen comenzaba a asustarlo.

—Algo trama —dijo en voz alta lo acompañaba bajo la sombra de la pérgola en donde Kouen gustaba pasar algunas tardes cuando el calor sobre Balbadd no era agobiante.

Kouen le había pedido que lo acompañase, pero aún desconocía el motivo. Llevaban media hora sin cruzar palabra alguna y Alibaba se estaba impacientando.

—Disculpa, ¿para qué me pediste que te acompañara? ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó sin dejar de mover las piernas inquietamente.

—No —contestó Kouen sin apartar la visa de su libro.

—Por si no lo sabías tengo otros deberes que atender. No puedes tenerme sentado sin hacer nada. ¿De verdad no necesitas nada?

—Que te quedes en silencio mientras leo.

Alibaba se levantó.

—¡¿Entonces para qué me pediste que te acompañara?!

Kouen levantó apenas la mirada.

—No se me ocurrió ninguna excusa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo? —preguntó Alibaba de manera exigente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Últimamente has estado actuando muy extraño. Me haces cumplidos y mandas a poner flores en mi cuarto todos los días.

Dejando la lectura a medio acabar, Kouen cerró el libro y miró fijamente a Alibaba.

—Solo trato de ser amable —contestó—. ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

—¡Me asustas! —exclamó Alibaba—. Así no eres tú.

—¿Y cómo soy según tú?

—B-Bueno... —Tartamudeó un poco y sintió que se le subía el calor a las mejillas. No podía ver a Kouen a los ojos, porque la manera en la que le miraba lo colocaba mucho más nervioso que de costumbre. —Eres antipático, sarcástico, nada amable, y... ¡y lo que haces resulta aterrador!

Kouen chasqueó la lengua.

—Solo trataba de agradarte —Lo dijo tan bajo, que Alibaba apenas pudo escucharlo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que ya me cansé de hacer el ridículo. —Dejó de mala gana el libro que leía y se paró encarando a Alibaba. —No me gusta fingir ser alguien que no soy. Intenté ser amable contigo para que te dieras cuenta que mis sentimientos por ti son sinceros, pero los consejos de Kougyoku no funcionan contigo.

—¿Los... consejos? —Alibaba intentó retroceder pero se vio atrapado por uno de los pilares del quiosco y la estrecha cercanía de Kouen. —¿De qué consejos hablas?

—Ahora voy a hacer las cosas a mi manera.

Lo sujetó del rostro y se inclinó sobre sus labios.

—Espera, ¿de qué estás hablan-?

Fue como un estallido; los labios de Kouen se cerraron sobre los suyos y un largo escalofrío le recorrió de la cabeza a los pies como un espasmo. Notó rápidamente el sabor de Kouen dentro de su boca y su lengua abriéndose paso entre sus labios, moviéndose con arrebato y buscando con premura la suya. Hizo un leve intento por alejarse y deshacerse de ella, pero su cuerpo se había abandonado por completo a la boca de Kouen que, sujetándolo por la cintura, lo atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, negándole todo intento de resistencia. Estaba atrapado, subyugado por aquel intenso beso que lo dejaba a merced de sus propias emociones que comenzaban a sacudirse dentro de su pecho. Dejó escapar un lánguido gemido y las rodillas se le doblaron, pero Kouen lo retuvo estrechándolo aún más contra su cuerpo y besándolo con renovadas energías. Y sintiéndose vencido, se aferró a la tela de su ropa, entregándose por completo al placer y la sensación que Kouen había desencadenado, robándole el aliento.

Cuando sintió que su cuerpo no resistiría más, Kouen lo soltó y se alejó de allí rápidamente, sin siquiera mirarlo ni disculparse por tan repentina acción. Lo dejó solo, enfrascado en una sensación que solo había experimentado con Sinbad, pero que ahora tenía algo distinto, algo que no sabía cómo interpretar, pero que resonaba en su corazón, que golpeaba con fuerza su pecho, sacudiéndolo todo.

.

.

.

Poco antes del anochecer, Morgiana fue por Alibaba luego de terminar de entrenar en la playa junto a Toto y a Olba. Pero al enterarse que no se encontraba en el palacio, luego de preguntar por él en la entrada, salió en su búsqueda por los alrededores de la ciudad, y no fue difícil encontrarlo; Alibaba solía hallar refugio en un sitio especial y único para él, frente a la tumba de Kassim.

Cuando llegó él estaba allí, igual que en aquella ocasión cuando estuvieron a punto de regresar a Sindria por causa de un absurdo malentendido, pero su mirada, a diferencia de ese entonces, lucía tranquila.

—¿Estás bien?

—Cuando dejé Sindria sentí que la herida que me dejó Sinbad tardaría en sanar. Creí que regresar e intentar mirar hacia adelante serviría para acelerar el proceso. Una parte de mí hizo ese viaje con el deseo de poder corresponder los sentimientos de Kouen. —Miró hacia el cielo anaranjado y sonrió. —Cuando estoy con él me siento distinto, como si todo fuera una aventura y estuviera a la espera de algo que me pudiera sorprender. Pero por su causa también llegué a pensar que estaba traicionando mis sentimientos por Sinbad. Me sentí culpable, y quise empeñarme en conservarlos a pesar de que estos nunca fueron realmente correspondidos.

—Alibaba... —Morgiana se le acercó. —Tú... sientes algo por Kouen, pero no has sabido darte cuenta.

Alibaba se rozó los labios con las yemas de los dedos y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Hoy lo hice.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Morgiana con cierta curiosidad.

Después de haber sido besado por Kouen, Alibaba pensó que salir del palacio y buscar un sitio en el cual pensar sin ser interrumpido sería la única forma en la que conseguiría esclarecer sus sentimientos y dar el siguiente paso por el que había resuelto marcharse de Sindria.

Nunca imaginó que la petición de Kouen de tenerlo como brazo derecho y acompañante en la cumbre desencadenaría una serie de eventos que lo llevarían hasta este punto. Cuando lo conoció supo que las cosas no serían sencillas, pero intentó entenderlo y sobrellevar la relación que forzosamente debieron construir a base de absurdas condiciones. Sin embargo, en el proceso, comenzó a cuestionarse si en realidad estaba siendo obligado o permanecer a su lado era decisión personal y no necesariamente por el bien de Balbadd. En algún punto había olvidado su objetivo inicial, comenzando a disfrutar de su compañía e incluso su forma de ser, aun cuando algunas veces sacara lo peor de su persona.

Volvió el rostro hacia Morgiana y le sonrió lleno de emoción.

—Creo que... escuchar la decisión que tomó mi corazón.

.

.

.

Después de haber besado a Alibaba y descubrir que su corazón no se había equivocado, decidió que lo mejor era mantener sus pensamientos calmos dando una caminata por la playa. Encerrarse no le parecía sensato en esta ocasión, tal vez porque sentía que hacerlo sería continuar buscando una respuesta que ya había encontrado al probar los labios de Alibaba.

Aún podía sentir el calor de su boca y el sabor dulce de su saliva, así como también recordaba la torpeza de sus labios y el temblor incontrolable de su cuerpo cuando lo estrechó contra el suyo. Había sido un impulso, una acción completamente involuntaria, pero no se arrepentía, a pesar de que él jamás se dejaba llevar por un impulso. Cada paso en su vida estaba fríamente premeditado y calculado, pero desde que conoció a Alibaba, su equilibrada y perfeccionista existencia parecía haberse desarmado como un castillo de naipes.

Tal vez el dejarse llevar no era tan malo si conseguía esa clase de retribuciones, y hasta podría acostumbrarse, pero a menos que Alibaba estuviera dispuesto a perdonarlo y permitirle nuevamente tomarlo por sorpresa, no tendría otra oportunidad para degustar el sabor de sus labios y deleitarse con el rubor de sus mejillas y el nerviosismo en su mirada.

—Soy un idiota —pensó en voz alta, recriminándose por haberse dejado llevar sin considerar a Alibaba.

¿Pero desde cuándo tomaba en consideración los sentimientos de los demás cuando quería conseguir algo? Con Alibaba se tomaba esa clase de molestias y no podía entenderlo. ¿Por qué él era diferente? ¿Qué había de especial en él además de ser la persona que desbarató su corazón? Tal vez el poder de Alibaba no se limitaba a fuerza física o habilidad mental, quizá era algo mucho más poderoso y peligroso que cualquier arma o técnica de combate, y Kouen había sucumbido ante ella sin darse cuenta.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa del mar lo calmara mientras su mente recordaba una vez más aquel intenso beso que le dio.

—Qué coincidencia. —La voz de Alibaba a unos cuantos pasos detrás de él lo sorprendieron; aun así no volteó a verlo—. Vienes al mismo lugar que yo para pensar.

—Es la playa —contestó fingiendo molestia—, cualquiera viene a este sitio para pensar. No te creas especial por eso.

Una pequeña carcajada se escuchó junto con el oleaje rompiente.

—En realidad, te estaba buscando.

Esta vez Kouen volvió el rostro y sintió un vértigo en el estómago cuando descubrió que Alibaba lo miraba seriamente.

—¿Para qué? —masculló— ¿Para insultarme y golpearme por haberte besado? No pienso disculparme.

—Deberías —rebatió Alibaba—. No puedes ir por la vida besando a la gente sin su consentimiento.

—No beso a cualquiera —aclaró Kouen—, solo a ti.

Alibaba se ruborizó y esquivó la mirada con cierto nerviosismo.

—Si no viniste a golpearme e insultarme por haberte besado —continuó Kouen—, entonces qué haces aquí.

—Quiero... —El rostro de Alibaba enrojeció aún más. —Corresponder tus sentimientos.

—¿Y por qué?

—No lo sé.

Kouen carcajeó un poco.

—Eres esa clase de persona. —Confundido, Alibaba alzó el rostro. —Admito que es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti. Siempre queriendo dar lo mejor, de no fallarle a nadie, incluso a alguien como yo. —Vio que la expresión de Alibaba se tornaba compungida. —Pero no es una obligación corresponder mis sentimientos.

—¡Pero yo quiero hacerlo! —exclamó Alibaba enérgico.

—Aún hay cosas que necesitas aprender. —A pesar de la seriedad con la que pronunció esas palabras, Kouen lucía tranquilo. —A veces, si te esfuerzas demasiado, no puedes notar el lado sencillo de las cosas. Empeñarte en querer sentir algo por mí sólo te nublará la mente.

Alibaba caminó hacia él y lo encaró.

—Cuando llegué aquí la primera vez, luego que tu familia tomó el control de Balbadd, me sentía muy frustrado y solo. Te detestaba por haberme arrebatado algo por lo que luché tanto, pero ahora todo es distinto. Al decirle adiós a Sinbad y regresar aquí, mi único deseo durante todo el viaje fue volver a verte. Quería verte otra vez, escuchar tu voz y ver tus ojos. —Sacudió la cabeza. —No podía entenderlo, incluso cuando intentaste ser amable, lo cual solo me asustó, pero cuando me besaste...

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —le interrumpió Kouen.

—Lo que trato de decir es que finalmente entendí que el único lugar en el que quiero estar es aquí, contigo. No puedo afirmar que es amor, pero no quiero estar en otro lugar si tú no estás en él.

Kouen no pudo contener el estremecimiento que le produjeron aquellas palabras. Intentó mantenerse impasible, pero por dentro, su corazón golpeaba frenético contra su pecho.

—Entonces... —articuló— ¿Aceptas lo que siento por ti?

—Cuando me dijiste lo que sentías por mí, lo tomé a la ligera, creyendo que solo se trataba de un capricho pasajero —confesó Alibaba con tranquilidad—. Tuve miedo de aceptar que tal vez lo que decías era cierto, y de solo pensarlo me ponía nervioso, porque si era verdad, yo también tenía que aceptar lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por ti.

—¡¿Ah?! —Kouen perdió la compostura—. ¡¿Significa que también te gusto?!

Alibaba cabeceó un poco y esquivó la mirada al sentir que las mejillas aumentaban su calor.

—B-Bueno... algo —balbuceó nervioso—. ¡Es que eres muy insoportable y arrogante! ¡No se puede querer a una persona así! Pero... cuando estoy contigo, trabajando o conversando, incluso cuando solo pienso en ti, mi corazón se acelera. —Cerró los puños sobre la tela de su ropa y sintió cómo el corazón se sacudía dentro de su pecho. —¡Pero no quería sentirme así! Sentía que... el hacerlo, traicionaba mi amor por Sinbad. Además pensaba que tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, sin mencionar que me quitaste mi país y...

—Ya sé eso, pero por más que lloriquees no pienso devolvértelo —le aclaró Kouen con seriedad y una pisca de maldad en la mirada.

—¡Ya lo sé! —Alibaba protestó ofendido. —¡Y no estoy lloriqueando! ¡Lo que trato de decir es que...! —Respiró hondo y soltó el aire, relajando los hombros. —Al decirle adiós a Sinbad, me sentí con un peso menos y pude ver que habían otros sentimientos en mi corazón. Y cuando me besaste pude entenderlos.

Kouen alcanzó su rostro y lo sujetó del mentón con uno de sus dedos, forzándolo a que lo levantase y lo viese a los ojos.

—Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir, porque no lo volveré a repetir. —Alibaba asintió. —Aunque no llegues a enamorarte de mí, aunque me consideres un fastidio o solo me tengas lástima, no me importa. Retenerte a la fuerza o chantajearte no es algo que cruce por mi mente. Me siento tranquilo y me basta si solo estás aquí. —Tras una pausa añadió: —Estoy dispuesto a hacerte feliz si eso es lo que quieres. Estoy dispuesto a hacerte sonreír y quiero ser el único que vea tu sonrisa.

Alibaba no pudo evitar estremecerse ante esas palabras que nunca nadie se las había dicho. Y al descubrir ese lado de Kouen que nadie más conocía sintió que algo despertaba en su interior, mientras que la expresión ansiosa de su rostro, la mirada colmada de emociones en sus ojos y el calor desbordante de su piel contra la suya fueron suficientes para impulsarse contra él y besarlo. Su lengua se coló rápidamente entre los labios de Kouen y buscó la suya sin encontrar impedimentos. El sabor de su boca y la pericia con la que le respondía lo excitaba, y dejándose llevar por aquella misma sensación que experimentó en la tarde, cuando Kouen lo besó y le permitió entender que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos y esperaban por él, le hizo vibrar de pies a cabeza y rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Kouen correspondió su abrazo, atrapándolo por la cintura e intensificaron el beso durante los siguientes minutos.

Cuando se separaron, Alibaba procuró verlo a los ojos, y disfrutó de la sorpresa y satisfacción que percibió en ellos.

—Entonces... —le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Kouen suspiró.

—Supongo que... seguir escuchando lo que dicen nuestros corazones.

Alibaba apoyó su frente contra su pecho y cerró los ojos. En ese momento, una imagen vino a su mente. Aquel día, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kouha, había estado en esa misma posición, sintiendo aquel inconfundible aroma llegando a lo más profundo de su corazón.

Kouen Lo rodeó con los brazos, en un intento por corresponder su dulce gesto, pero no pudo mantenerse así por mucho.

—No puedo soportarlo —dijo.

Confundido, Alibaba alzó el rostro en el instante que Kouen le sujetaba del cabello.

—Si vamos a iniciar una relación, más vale que te cortes este maldito cuerno.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —chilló Alibaba— ¡Deja mi cabello!

—¡No hasta que te lo cortes!

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar el momento?!

Comenzaron un absurdo forcejeo, pero no lo notaron por encontrarse demasiado concentrados en experimentar esa poderosa emoción que los sacudía por dentro, porque sabían que habían dado inicio a algo especial, que los llevaría por un camino que estaban dispuestos a recorrer y descubrir juntos.

...Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 11: Un poco más de ti

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 11 —**

 **Un poco más de ti**

La reunión en el salón principal concluyó pasada las seis de la tarde. Habían estado toda la mañana en negociaciones y planificaciones respecto a los próximos proyectos que se ejecutarían en Balbadd. Alibaba aportó con algunas ideas y, aunque muchos de los miembros del consejo se opusieron a estas, no tuvieron más alternativa que admitir que, a pesar de provenir de él, estas eran bastante buenas.

Mientras todos abandonaban el salón, Alibaba terminaba de apilar los documentos firmados sin siquiera cruzar miradas con Kouen, que aún permanecía sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, observándolo fija y contemplativamente; de la misma manera que lo hizo durante toda la reunión.

—¿Por qué estás tan apurado? —preguntó cuando Alibaba pasó por su lado recogiendo un pergamino.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que dieron por iniciada su relación luego de conversar en la playa, y Kouen sentía que sus sentimientos por Alibaba eran aún más fuertes desde ese día. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir que hacía falta algo. Sabía que no era por causa de Alibaba ni suya; tampoco era algo físico pues ya lo había sopesado al principio. En realidad no estaba totalmente seguro de qué se trataba, pero lo averiguaría.

—Porque no me quitas los ojos de encima —contestó Alibaba, eludiendo su mirada.

—¿Y eso qué tiene de malo? —Kouen se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó en su silla, divirtiéndose con la expresión contrariada en su rostro.

Alibaba resopló y dejó los documentos sobre la mesa.

—Deberías ser más discreto.

—No sé a qué te refieres. —Kouen se encogió de hombros. —Miro lo que se me antoja y nadie puede prohibírmelo.

—Pero no es correcto que me observes tanto, y menos de la manera en que lo haces —replicó Alibaba con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué pensarán los miembros del consejo si se dan cuenta?

—Lo que ellos piensen me tiene sin cuidado. —La expresión indiferente de Kouen fue seguida por un aspaviento con la mano derecha. —Ya te dije que puedo mirar lo que quiera, y si quiero mirarte lo voy a hacer.

Alibaba volvió a suspirar y se acercó a Kouen, dejando que este alcanzara su rostro y lo acariciara gentilmente. No podía evitarlo, conforme pasaban los días se sentía más atraído hacia él. Y el hecho que lo mirara como le gustaba hacerlo dejaba en evidencia sus propios sentimientos, pues el nerviosismo y el rubor marcado en su rostro que lo delataba ponían en riesgo su permanencia en el palacio. Era un hecho que los miembros de la corte no dudarían en expulsarlo si descubrían su relación con un miembro de la familia imperial. Pero no podía evitar los deseos de su corazón, incluso más de lo que pudo imaginar cuando conversaron en la playa y aun no estaba del todo seguro que llegaría a quererlo como Kouen lo hacía.

—Es mejor mantener las cosas en secreto —señaló mirando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Que no te importe lo que los demás puedan decir de lo nuestro —contestó Kouen—. Ambos somos libres de hacer lo que nos plazca con nuestras vidas.

Alibaba recogió nuevamente los rollos de pergaminos y los acomodó contra su pecho.

—No puedo evitar pensar que tendremos problemas si lo descubren.

—De eso me encargaré yo —aclaró Kouen, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos—. De todos modos tarde o temprano se enterarán, y es mejor que lo hagan ahora.

Insistir en ello sería una pérdida de tiempo, por lo que Alibaba suspiró con resignación mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Pero antes de marcharse se volvió hacia Kouen.

—¡Casi lo olvido! Esta noche saldré con mis amigos. Iremos a una taberna a celebrar el cumpleaños de Olba.

—¿Quién es él? —preguntó Kouen.

Alibaba volvió a fruncir el ceño.

—Es uno de mis miembros domésticos —Se devolvió un par de pasos. —¡No es posible que no conozcas sus nombres! —masculló—. ¡Yo sí conozco los nombres de los tuyos!

Kouen enmudeció al descubrir aquello que faltaba en la relación.

—Como sea —respondió al fin—, ¿por qué tienes que salir hoy?

—¿No será porque hoy es su cumpleaños?

—¿Y qué hay de tu trabajo?

—Ya lo tengo listo. —Con una sonrisa Alibaba camino nuevamente a la puerta. —No te preocupes.

Decepcionado, Kouen no tuvo pretexto, mas que el hecho de no poder compartir con Alibaba como quería. Lo vio salir y se preguntó cuánto era lo que sabía de él. Lo poco que había investigado lo había llevado a descubrir que Alibaba nació y creció en los barrios bajos hasta que el rey lo reconoció como su tercer heredero. Después había un vacío en su historia, hasta que supo de sus pasos en el golpe de estado de Balbadd. Pero había en ese espacio una parte de la vida de Alibaba que deseaba conocer más allá de lo que sabía de él hoy en día. Sus gustos, sus actividades más habituales, sus pasatiempos, sus vivencias más íntimas y lo que hacía en sus ratos libres con sus amistades. Conocía solo una parte y deseaba conocer la otra; la que Alibaba aún no tenía la oportunidad de mostrarle.

Repasó sus palabras al reprocharle que no conociera el nombre de sus contenedores familiares, y más que eso, de sus amigos. Llevaban tiempo viviendo en Balbadd y aún no los memorizaba, pero nunca se tomó la molestia de hacerlo. Solo "conocía" a Morgiana, y aun así lo que sabía de ella no era suficiente. Pero lo que más le fastidiaba desde que iniciaron su relación era que el tiempo que tenían para compartir como pareja era patéticamente escaso. Apenas unos momentos en la noche tras finalizar sus deberes o encuentros furtivos en las habitaciones del palacio. Algún beso fugaz o un roce de manos casual. El resto solo eran miradas cómplices que en ciertas ocasiones incomodaban a Alibaba cuando se encontraban acompañados.

Con ese desasosiego decidió bajar a la terraza a tomar el té con Koumei. Tal vez con él podría sentirse menos intranquilo e incluso recibir algún consejo de su parte, como siempre.

Se presentó y tomó asiento mientras los sirvientes se prestaban a servirle el té rápidamente. Koumei ya bebía en silencio, contemplando los jardines del palacio bajo el sol de la tarde. Una vez que los sirvientes se retiraron, Kouen habló.

—Hace una semana inicié una relación amorosa con Alibaba.

Koumei se atragantó y escupió instintivamente el té mientras el resto se le escurría por la nariz. Kouen nunca tenía tacto para decir ese tipo de cosas.

Entre convulsiones contestó.

—¿Una semana? —repitió mientras se secaba con una servilleta—. ¿Desde que él volvió?

—Entendimos que lo que sentimos es suficiente para estar juntos.

Koumei no lucía tan sorprendido como Kouen lo esperó. Aun así comentarle lo pilló desprevenido.

—Ahora entiendo porqué se miraban de esa manera durante la reunión —comentó de manera reflexiva—. Pero... no pareces tan contento. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Realmente no lo sé. —Tras beber un sorbo de té, Kouen señaló. —Me enamoré de alguien que apenas conozco. Aunque al menos sé lo suficiente para querer estar con él.

—Entonces eso te debería bastar —señaló Koumei—. Con el tiempo irás descubriendo esos detalles que te faltan.

—No sé si pueda esperar.

Koumei se sirvió un poco más de té mientras estudiaba la situación. Sabía que Kouen cuando se sentía inquieto podía volverse muy irritante y obsesivo. Pero también sabía que estaba pisando un terreno al que no estaba acostumbrado y todo parecía resultar novedoso y extraño.

—¿Qué harás entonces? —preguntó— ¿Lo interrogarás para saber todo lo que te inquieta? Te advierto que eso solo lo espantará, aunque no me extraña que lo hagas movido por tu desesperación.

Kouen pretendió ignorar el consejo de Koumei y reflexionó acerca de lo que conocía de Alibaba.

—Sé cuál es su plato favorito, el tipo de libros que suele leer y lo que piensa de cómo se debe gobernar un país. Pero aún no sé cuál es su color favorito ni su estación del año preferida. No conozco bien a sus amistades ni los lugares que suele frecuentar cuando quiere distraerse y compartir.

—Eres muy impaciente y ansioso —dijo Koumei tras beber un poco de té—. Es normal que te sientas así, y más cuando estás interesado en algo o, en este caso, en alguien.

—Ni siquiera tenemos oportunidad para estar juntos —continuó Kouen fijando su atención en su humeante taza de té—. Nos besamos pero solo hemos llegado a eso.

—Por favor, evita los detalles —pidió Koumei con cierta incomodidad, no porque le molestara su relación con Alibaba, pero Kouen a veces podía llegar a ser muy específico.

Sin embargo, él parecía demasiado ensimismado como para prestarle atención a su petición.

—Creí que una vez aclarado lo que sentíamos tendríamos sexo, y hasta ahora no lo hemos hecho. He pensado cuando llegue el momento —señaló cepillándose la barba de manera abstraída—, pero ni siquiera sé si eso llegue a pasar ya que apenas podemos vernos sin interrupciones.

Koumei carraspeó, intentando evitar usar la imaginación.

—Tal vez necesitas crear esas oportunidades que tanto quieres. En las noches es cuando más tiempo tienes.

—Sí, y justo hoy que podíamos estar juntos, a él se le ocurre irse de juerga con sus amistades.

—Es natural que lo haga. —Koumei parecía divertirse un poco con la actitud de Kouen. —Es joven y se ve que es una persona muy sociable. No estarás celoso por eso.

—No son celos —aclaró Kouen—. Más bien es el hecho que hace cosas que yo desconozco.

—Nuestra forma de vivir es muy distinta a la suya. —Con el último sorbo de té, Koumei dejó la taza vacía sobre la mesa. —No es sorpresa que sea tan diferente a lo que tú esperas de su comportamiento. —Vio la expresión de Kouen y supo que estaba tramando algo. —No me digas que ya tienes pensado algo que te traerá más problemas de los que ya tienes.

Kouen no respondió; estaba concentrado en la idea que su mente había urdido para descubrir aquello que le hacía falta de Alibaba. No estaba realmente seguro si funcionaría o si solo empeoraría las cosas, pero su voluntad era más fuerte, y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo si con eso conseguía quererlo aún más.

Nada era imposible si se lo proponía.

.

.

.

Estaba seguro que su decisión era la correcta, pero cuando puso un pie al interior de esa bulliciosa taberna, saturada de personas, donde circulaban platos atiborrados de comida y licor, tuvo el deseo de dar media vuelta y regresar a la soledad y tranquilidad del palacio para encerrarse en la biblioteca y sumergir su mente en los libros. No entendía cómo Alibaba podía sentirse a gusto en sitios como esos, pero ahí estaba, riendo abiertamente junto a sus amigos mientras las bandejas con cerveza y comida corrían por la mesa.

Luego de hablar con Koumei, pensó en la manera de seguir a Alibaba sin ser reconocido por nadie, mucho menos por él. Tomó de su dormitorio su primera opción: una capa que ocultara incluso su rostro, convirtiéndose en un simple visitante sin la intención de llamar la atención. Y una vez que se vio enfrentado al ambiente bullicioso de la taberna, se sentó frente a la barra, a una distancia prudente de Alibaba, y de inmediato el cantinero se le acercó.

—¿Qué vas a pedir? —Kouen no contestó—. ¿No me oíste? ¿Qué vas a pedir? Si vas a estar aquí debes consumir algo.

—Vino —dijo al fin, sintiéndose particularmente insultado por la forma en la que el cantinero le habló.

Una vez que éste depositó una rebosante copa de vino sobre la barra, Kouen se dedicó a observar a Alibaba que se encontraba en una de las mesas al centro de la taberna. Parecía muy contento mientras bebía. No le sorprendía que lo hiciera, pero no quería verlo ebrio y comportarse igual que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kouha. No permitiría que se le insinuara a nadie culpando al alcohol de su desinhibido comportamiento, porque al más mínimo indicio, lo llevaría a rastras de regreso al palacio. Pero después de media hora y, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a disfrutar de la imagen que proyectaba Alibaba. Nunca lo había visto tan contento como ahora —tal vez porque estaba donde realmente deseaba y con quienes realmente apreciaba—. Escuchar su risa en medio de la algarabía del lugar le resultaba agradable y le hacía desistir de olvidarse de su objetivo y regresar al palacio. No podía negar que le gustaba su risa, el sonido inconfundible de su voz, la forma en la que se le arrugaba la nariz y la curva que tomaban sus labios; esos mismos labios que venía disfrutando desde hacía una semana y de los cuales ya se había acostumbrado.

Entre carcajadas, Alibaba se levantó y se acercó a la barra para ordenar más bebidas. Kouen no le quitó los ojos de encima; Alibaba se tambaleaba un poco, suponiendo que se debía a las tres jarras de cerveza que lo vio tomar desde que llegó.

—¿Te diviertes? —le preguntó.

Alibaba asintió distraídamente mientras pedía su orden, pero al reconocer _esa voz_ , palideció y un escalofrío le subió por la espalda. Volvió la cabeza hacia la derecha y saltó hacia atrás al reconocer a Kouen sentado a su lado.

—¡¿Q-Qué haces aquí?! —gritó espantado.

Kouen no tuvo intenciones de contestar; parecía más interesado en terminar de beber su copa de vino.

Con un rápido vistazo hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, Alibaba sujetó a Kouen de un brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la taberna hasta el callejón al costado del edificio, lejos de la mirada de los curiosos que transitaban por la calle a esas horas de la noche.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a repetir.

—Resulta bastante curioso el lugar que te gusta frecuentar. —Kouen insistía en actuar con cierto relajo e indiferencia. —La gente es extraña por querer estar rodeada de griterío y alcohol. Desperdician su tiempo libre en banalidades.

—Eso lo dices porque eres antisocial y prefieres pasártela encerrado leyendo —replicó Alibaba.

—Es mejor para el cerebro —aclaró Kouen sin molestarse por su descarado insulto. Después de todo no era la primera vez que alguien lo catalogaba como una persona solitaria y austera.

—Como sea, lo que te pregunto es por qué estás aquí. —Alibaba frunció el ceño. —¿Me estás siguiendo? ¡¿Es eso?!

—Quise saber qué tipo de lugares te gusta visitar.

Alibaba parpadeó confundido.

—No entiendo. —Se inclinó hacia adelante para apreciar la expresión contrariada de Kouen bajo la tenue luz que llegaba al callejón. —¿Qué no conoces las tabernas?

Kouen torció la cabeza y desvió la mirada hacia un lado.

Alibaba dejó escapar una suave risa.

—No me digas que es primera vez que visitas una taberna.

—Cierra la boca —masculló Kouen.

—El gran primer príncipe del Imperio Kou, amo y señor de todas las tierras que ha conquistado, no conoce lo que es un simple lugar para beber y comer —añadió Alibaba con burla.

—¡No molestes!

—Si querías conocerlo debiste decirme y no seguirme. —Alibaba se cruzó de brazos. —No me gusta eso.

—Ya te dije que no te estoy siguiendo, ni mucho menos acosando —insistió Kouen con seriedad.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Alibaba con el semblante ensombrecido—. Exijo una buena explicación o pensaré lo peor de ti.

Kouen no vio necesidad de ocultar lo evidente. Después de todo había sido él quien decidió romper su anonimato frente a Alibaba.

—Quiero conocerte —confesó.

Alibaba no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa ante su respuesta tan directa.

—¿Qué?

—Sé muy poco sobre ti —continuó Kouen—. Me enamoré de una parte de tu vida, pero también quiero conocer la otra.

Con un profundo suspiro, Alibaba descruzó los brazos y apoyó la espalda contra el muro exterior de la taberna.

—Debí suponerlo. No puedes mantener tu mente quieta.

—Puedes burlarte todo lo que quieras —protestó Kouen—. Tengo muy claro que esto no es correcto, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—No pretendo burlarme. De cierta forma resulta un tanto adorable. —Con un suave movimiento, Alibaba alcanzó su rostro y lo acarició. —Tú eres adorable, incluso con tu actitud insoportable.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido solo porque crees que te estoy acosando.

—No está mal que quieras conocerme. —Alibaba bajó la mano y volvió a cruzarse de brazos. —Pero invadir mi espacio no nos favorecerá a los dos.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan listo para hablar?

—¡No te burles! —masculló sobresaltado, pero rápidamente se calmó y regresó a la pared—. A ti no te gustaría que me entrometiera en tus asuntos fuera del trabajo.

Kouen se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada que ocultar. Ya me conoces. Pero entiendo tu punto. No pretendo invadir tu espacio ni mucho menos forzarte, solo quiero conocer más a la persona que quiero, y quererla aún más.

Alibaba sintió que se sonrojaba hasta el nacimiento del pelo y que el corazón comenzaba a tronarle dentro del pecho. La honestidad con la que Kouen le hablaba siempre conseguía hacerle temblar de pies a cabeza. Era una de sus mayores _virtudes_ , junto con su capacidad para hacerle sentir como si fuera lo más importante en su vida. Aquella sensación le gustaba y emocionaba, reconociendo lo distinto que se sentía en comparación a lo que alguna vez experimentó estando con Sinbad. Ya no había ansiedad ni inseguridad; Kouen le brindaba una confianza que hasta ahora solo había conocido con Aladdin. Y movido por el deseo de retribuirle su innegable interés y afecto se inclinó sobre él, sujetándole de la ropa, y con un suave roce probó, notándolos tibios y con el inconfundible sabor a vino en ellos.

A Kouen no dejaba de sorprenderle la iniciativa que había comenzado a tomar Alibaba desde hacía unos días. Al principio ambos actuaban como dos extraños aprendiendo a reconocer los sentimientos del otro, pero sin darse cuenta, los besos, las caricias y las miradas habían suplido todo nerviosismo y _torpeza_ inicial en los dos. Ya no había reservas cuando se trataba de hacerlo; la naturalidad con la que se daba esa clase de momentos permitía que cualquier temor o inseguridad frente a esta nueva etapa se diluyera poco a poco.

Tras separarse, Alibaba liberó un suspiro y volvió la vista hacia la calle, observando el ir y venir de los transitaban por ella. Sabía que si sostenía la mirada en los ojos de Kouen los sentimientos que habían comenzado a despertar por él lo delatarían.

—Debo volver o mis amigos se preocuparán —pronunció con voz suave.

—Te diría que regresemos al palacio, pero sé que dirás que no —contestó Kouen, relamiéndose casualmente los labios para capturar el sabor que había dejado Alibaba, y esgrimió una sonrisa cuando notó que el rubor aumentó en sus mejillas. —Pediré otra copa de vino —continuó—. No me agradó del todo el lugar, pero lo soportaré por ti.

Alibaba sonrió.

—No necesitas hacerlo.

—Así tal vez termine acostumbrándome y te acompañe en alguna ocasión. Aunque honestamente prefiero un lugar menos ruidoso. Realmente no sé cómo puede gustarte.

No hacía falta entrar a explicar los motivos por los cuales Alibaba se sentía tan cómodo en la taberna; Kouen lo había descubierto durante la noche, mientras lo observaba.

Dejó que Alibaba volviera a la taberna y lo siguió segundos después para no levantar ninguna sospecha. Regresó a la barra pidiendo otra copa de vino y dedicó el resto de la noche a observar mayormente a Alibaba y el jolgorio al interior de la taberna. Aún no podía entender cómo a las personas les gustaba ese ambiente. Todos bebiendo y riendo, embriagándose sin control. Sabía que el alcohol no producía nada bueno, y no se equivocó cuando de pronto dos sujetos comenzaron una acalorada discusión en una de las mesas cercanas a la que se encontraba Alibaba y sus amigos. Observó detenidamente cómo los dos tipos evidentemente ebrios se alteraban y subían el tono de su voz entre insultos y protestos malintencionados; todo por una botella rota en el suelo.

No tenía intención de intervenir pues no era asunto suyo inmiscuirse en pleitos de borrachos, pero Alibaba no pensaba igual. En medio del tumulto que se formó alrededor de los dos ebrios, Kouen distinguió a Alibaba tratando de detener la pelea.

—Ese idiota —masculló al verlo interferir entre los dos hombres para separarlos.

Se puso de pie y observó cuando ambos sujetos intentaron golpearse; de inmediato, Olba y otros comensales los separaron, pero estos dos tipos no desistieron en su intento por agredirse y comenzaron a arrojarse botellas vacías y a golpearse con ellas. Alibaba no dudó en sujetar a uno de ellos para alejarlo del alcance visual del otro, descuidando su espalda de este, que consiguió soltarse del agarre de Olba y coger una botella de licor para herirlos. Pero no logró cumplir su cometido: Kouen le había sujetado del brazo, impidiendo su agresiva acción.

—¡Suéltame, imbécil! —masculló el hombre con prepotencia, lanzando puñetazos para golpear a Kouen aun sin saber de quién se trataba, hasta que uno de sus manotazos alcanzó a tirarle la capa y descubrir su rostro. De inmediato, el silencio se hizo presente en la taberna.

—Es el primer príncipe Kouen. —El murmullo de quienes reconocieron a Kouen comenzó a llenar el lugar.

El sujeto que intentó golpearlo pareció recuperar la sobriedad porque trató de inclinarse en el suelo implorando perdón por su falta. Los demás hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Todos tocaron el suelo con sus cabezas, postrándose ante Kouen.

Los guardias que circulaban por las calles con sus habituales rondas se presentaron atraídos por el bullicio generado al interior del local.

—Llévense a este sujeto —ordenó Kouen.

—Espera. —Alibaba se acercó a Kouen mientras los guardias sujetaban al tipo, que sollozaba asustado al saber lo que le esperaba—. No es necesario que se lo lleven. Solo fue una pequeña discusión.

—No intentes minimizar las cosas —le rebatió Kouen con enfado—. Inició la pelea, sin mencionar que intentó golpearte con una botella por entrometerte.

—Eso no es motivo para que se lo lleven.

—Tendrá el castigo que merece.

—¿Y cuál es ese castigo?

Todos los presentes parecían saberlo, pues aún inclinados contra el suelo frente a Kouen parecían consternados.

—Se le ejecutará.

—¡¿Qué?! —Alibaba no podía creerlo. No tenía sentido condenar a un hombre por algo tan insignificante. —¡Esperen! —Corrió hacia los guardias pero estos lo ignoraron. —¡No pueden ejecutarlo!

—Se hará aunque no te guste la idea —dijo Kouen caminando hacia la salida—. La decisión ya está tomada.

Se marchó sin mirarlo. Alibaba no replicó ni trató de detenerlo, pero quedó con una desagradable sensación al confirmar una vez más que ambos eran demasiado diferentes como para construir una relación.

.

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana, Alibaba se presentó en la oficina de Kouen para que detuviera la injusta sentencia de aquel hombre. Condenar a muerte a una persona solo por una riña no se justificaba. Y Alibaba estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para impedir esa locura.

Irrumpió en la oficina y se plantó frente a él, pasando por alto a los miembros domésticos que lo acompañaban.

—Ni se te ocurra ejecutar a esa persona —ordenó.

Kouen ni siquiera lo miró. Concentrado, leía el pergamino que sostenía en las manos.

—No lo haré yo —contestó—, lo harán los soldados a cargo de eso.

—¡Sabes a lo que me refiero! —masculló palmeando la mesa—. ¡No está bien lo que haces! ¡Ejecutar a la gente porque sí está mal!

—Pero miren cómo el pequeño príncipe de Balbadd se dirige al comandante general y primer príncipe del imperio Kou —comentó Li Seishuu—. Cierto, ya no es un pequeño príncipe, es solo un mocoso sin reino —añadió con burla.

—Deberías dirigirte con más respeto a tu superior —dijo Shu Kokuton—, aunque ahora tengas privilegios por ser su pareja.

El rostro de Alibaba perdió todo el color y clavó sus ojos en Kouen.

—¡¿Les contaste?!

—Son mis amigos —respondió Kouen aún sin prestarle atención—. Seguro que tú también le contaste a los tuyos. No te quejes.

Alibaba intentó replicarle, pero tenía razón. Lo primero que hizo al día siguiente, tras charlar con Kouen en la playa, fue contarle a Morgiana y a los demás de su romance. Pero aunque era justo que Kouen también lo hiciera, aún no lograba sentirse realmente cómodo con sus miembros domésticos, ya que estos siempre lo miraban como si fuera un intruso. No eran malas personas, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de sostener una conversación con ellos.

Pero se sorprendió cuando uno de ellos le palmeó sonoramente la espalda, haciéndole trastrabillar hacia adelante y toser producto del golpe.

—Tranquilo mocoso, no te vamos a cortar en pedazos por estar con nuestro rey —bromeó Gaku Kin.

—Deberías tenernos más confianza y dejar de vernos con tanto recelo —añadió En Shou.

—Si nuestro rey es feliz, nosotros lo apoyaremos —finalizó Shu Kokuton.

—Suficiente de tonterías —masculló Kouen al ver cómo se reían a costa de Alibaba—. Salgan de una vez.

Entre risas y burlas, los cuatro contenedores familiares de Kouen abandonaron la habitación.

—Ahora tendrán más motivos para burlarse de mí —protestó Alibaba una vez que quedaron solos.

—Tus contenedores deben hablar mal de mí todo el tiempo, y ya ves, no estoy lloriqueando por eso —rebatió Kouen con descarada indolencia.

Alibaba resopló y tomó asiento frente al escritorio. Iba a retomar la conversación inicial, pero Kouen lo interrumpió

—Ese hombre cometió una falta —aclaró él sin desatender su lectura—, y en nuestras leyes, cualquier acto infracción se paga con la muerte. No creemos en la indulgencia.

—¿Y eso te parece correcto?

—A Balbadd se le dijo claramente cuáles eran nuestras leyes. No pueden decir que no les advertimos.

—¡Pero no corresponde! —exclamó Alibaba, levantándose de manera enérgica—. ¡Tus leyes están mal!

—No las hice yo.

—Pero tienes el poder para cambiarlas. Si quisieras lo harías.

Kouen negó con la cabeza.

—No depende de mí.

—¿De quién entonces?

—Del consejo y de la emperatriz que lo apruebe. Y sabes bien que eso jamás ocurrirá.

Derrotado, Alibaba se dejó caer sobre la silla y cerró con fuerza las manos sobre sus piernas.

—Solo soy el primer príncipe —dijo Kouen, dejando el pergamino sobre la mesa para cruzarse de brazos—. No tengo autoridad para cambiar las leyes.

—Pero podrías perdonar a ese hombre y demostrarle a Balbadd que no eres la persona que todos creen.

—Me tiene sin cuidado lo que piensan de mí.

—¿De verdad? —Alibaba también cruzó los brazos y entornó la mirada con suspicacia. —¿Te gusta que las personas te teman, que se inclinen ante ti por temor a lo que fueras a hacerle?

—Me da igual —contestó Kouen, desviando la mirada hacia la ventana.

—Creí que querías ser un líder justo —dijo Alibaba con el semblante ensombrecido.

Kouen volvió la vista hacia él. En sus ojos se asomaba un creciente disgusto por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

—A veces lo justo no es igual para todos. A veces debes pensar lo que es mejor para la mayoría y no solamente para algunos pocos, porque jamás lograrás complacerlos a todos.

—Pero puedes al menos hacer el intento. —De pronto el rostro de Alibaba se llenó de decepción. —Te creía alguien un poco menos inflexible frente a estas cosas.

—Eres demasiado idealista —objetó Kouen—, ese es tu problema.

—¿No vas a liberar a esa persona?

—Ya sabes mi respuesta.

Alibaba se levantó y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

—Entonces no podemos estar juntos.

Caminó hacia la puerta pero la voz de Kouen lo detuvo.

—¿Me estás chantajeando?

Volvió levemente la cabeza y negó.

—Tienes muchas virtudes que me atraen profundamente, pero esto opaca todo lo bueno que veo en ti.

Kouen se incorporó de su silla y le dio alcance antes que se marchara. Cuando Alibaba entreabrió la puerta, Kouen la cerró nuevamente y lo acorraló contra esta, encarándolo.

—¿Significa que cada vez que tengamos una diferencia de opinión vas a terminar conmigo? —preguntó con un dejo de ansiedad en la voz—. ¿Es así como pretendes que lo nuestro funcione?

Al oír aquellas palabras, Alibaba esquivó la mirada e intentó salir del cerco que formaba el brazo derecho de Kouen apoyado en la puerta, y su dominante cercanía, pero este se lo impidió cerrándole el paso con el otro brazo.

—Dijiste que no cederías —murmuró cabizbajo.

Kouen llevó su mano hasta el rostro de Alibaba y lo alzó desde el mentón para verlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Dije que no podía, no que no quería. Lo que hizo ese hombre fue grave. Sus intenciones eran herir, sin mencionar que su liberación servirá para que otros hagan lo mismo al creer que no recibirán un castigo.

—Las personas no deben vivir con miedo —insistió Alibaba.

—Pero así tenemos el control —rebatió Kouen.

Alibaba negó lentamente.

—Es más importante el respeto. No puedes pretender que se inclinen ante ti creyendo que te respetan; aquello solo es temor. —Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo. Se volvió a Kouen y le sonrió. —Si aprendes a guiar a las personas con sabiduría y no con opresión, a cambio obtendrás lealtad.

Kouen no contestó. En silencio y, sin intenciones de detenerlo, observó a Alibaba desaparecer tras las grandes puertas de la habitación.

.

.

.

Durante la mañana, luego de intentar persuadir inútilmente a Kouen, Alibaba no se despegó de la entrada a la prisión. El edificio de apenas dos pisos se encontraba al otro lado de la ciudad. Y aunque las celdas casi siempre estaban vacías, eran muchos quienes paraban allí por cualquier infracción que quebrantara las intransigentes leyes del Imperio Kou. Debido a eso, las personas en Balbadd, vivía con el constante temor de caer en manos de los soldados que hacían valer los dictámenes del Imperio.

Caminando de un lado a otro, Alibaba intentaba buscar una solución para liberar a ese hombre que anoche solo había bebido de más. Bien se le podía dejar en prisión por unos días como escarmiento por su falta, pero no merecía morir por eso.

—Es insólito —masculló a los dos guardias que yacían de pie en la entrada del edificio—. ¡¿No les preocupa asesinar a una persona inocente?!

Los soldados simplemente lo ignoraron. Para ellos, Alibaba no era nadie.

—Olvídalo, solo conseguirás enfadarlos. —Morgiana se encontraba con él. Anoche ella había presenciado todo, resultándole extraño que Alibaba no se haya visto sorprendido cuando Kouen se mostró ante todos. —Anoche... sabías que él estaba en la taberna, ¿no es así?

Alibaba enmudeció, pero tras unos segundos asintió con la cabeza.

—Tuvo sus motivos —contestó.

—¿Qué clase de motivos? —preguntó Morgiana con rapidez.

—Solo quiso seguirme para conocerme un poco más.

—Se involucró en un ambiente al que no pertenece por seguirte, y ahora un hombre inocente pagará las consecuencias. Solo lo estás justificando.

—¡Estoy furioso por lo que hizo! —exclamó Alibaba—. Intenté pedirle que lo olvidara pero no quiso escuchar.

—¿Y qué sucederá cuando ese hombre sea ejecutado? —Morgiana escrutó su rostro a la espera de su reacción. —¿Qué sucederá contigo?

Alibaba no supo qué contestar. Durante la noche repasó lo ocurrido, e incluso tras hablar con Kouen, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaría con sus sentimientos si él dejaba que ejecutaran a una persona injustamente. ¿Sería capaz de verlo nuevamente a los ojos? ¿Continuaría sintiéndose ilusionado por un amor que poco a poco despertaba? Su mente no era capaz de darle una respuesta, y de solo intentar pensar en una, un incontrolable miedo acudía a su cabeza.

Las puertas del edificio se abrieron en ese momento; dos soldados salieron con el prisionero a ejecutar y, tras quitarle los grilletes, lo dejaron ir.

—Esperen. —Alibaba atajó a los soldados luego que el hombre cayera de rodillas al suelo, visiblemente conmocionado. —¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué lo liberan?

—Órdenes de nuestro comandante general.

Alibaba quedó aturdido por la respuesta. Hacía solo unas horas había discutido con Kouen, y ahora él, tranquilamente liberaba al prisionero. No sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza para actuar de esa manera, por lo que quiso averiguarlo y corrió hacia el palacio. Irrumpió en la biblioteca. Kouen notó su llegada pero fingió ignorarlo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le preguntó.

Kouen apenas lo miró.

—Si vas a dar las gracias, hazlo con propiedad.

—Responde a mi pregunta. —Caminó hacia él y lo encaró. —¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Con fastidio, Kouen dejó sobre la mesa el libro que leía y clavó sus ojos en los de Alibaba.

—Porque de una forma u otra siempre tienes razón. Sería más justo ejecutar a un asesino que a un simple ebrio. —Miró hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño. —Las leyes en el Imperio son demasiado intransigentes, y tuve que pasar por alto muchas de ellas para complacerte.

Con una amplia sonrisa en los labios, Alibaba se paró detrás de él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, estrechándolo cariñosamente.

—No me complaces solo a mí, sino a ti mismo —murmuró, respirando su agradable perfume—. ¿No te sientes mejor por haberle perdonado la vida a esa persona?

—Me da igual.

Alibaba soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No mientas, se ve que por dentro estás contento.

Kouen intentó protestar, pero Alibaba lo silenció estrechándolo aún más con los brazos y hundiendo el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Notó su cálida respiración cosquilleándole la piel, y un agradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Creo que por eso me gustas un poco más —le oyó murmurar.

—Así que de eso se trata —masculló cruzándose de brazos—. Hago algo bueno y me quieres; hago algo malo y me detestas.

—En el fondo eres muy noble. —Alibaba insistía en permanecer aferrado a su cuello. —Solo tienes que aprender a usar esa amabilidad por el bien de las personas.

—No soy un maldito santo para hacer el bien por cada persona que lo necesita.

Alibaba volvió a reír.

—Pero no puedes evitar esconder lo que eres, y es eso lo que realmente me gusta de ti.

Kouen aguardó en silencio, dejando que el calor y el aroma de Alibaba se impregnaran en él. Después de solo una semana, la sensación de que algo se desbordaba dentro de sí cuando Alibaba estaba a su lado se había vuelto muy fuerte, tanto que temía llegar a depender de ella. Pero aun cuando todo parecía estar funcionando entre los dos, incluso después de verlo en la taberna, ese molesto pensamiento de que algo faltaba no lo dejaba tranquilo, y comenzaba a hacerse cada vez más presente.

.

.

.

Decidieron quedarse en la biblioteca hasta tarde; tenían trabajo pendiente y la ocasión para compartir un momento a solas se había dado a la perfección.

Enfrascados en sus quehaceres, Kouen llevaba un rato observando a Alibaba, estudiando sus facciones y cada uno de sus gestos. Y no es que no los conociera; se los sabía de memoria. Lo escuchó murmurar algo tras terminar de redactar un informe y recordó la primera vez que lo vio en Magnostadt. En ese entonces no pudo ignorar su llamativa apariencia y torpe personalidad, pero nunca imaginó que tras ese inesperado encuentro terminaría prendado de él y sintiéndose completo cuando lo veía sonreír o escuchaba hablar con tanta pasión de la vida y las personas.

Repasó una vez más los detalles de su rostro y se detuvo en sus labios; los mismos que minutos atrás había probado tras robarle un beso mientras discutían por las nuevas leyes que podían aplicarse para los prisioneros en Balbadd. Sonrió satisfecho por eso y continuó observándolo; simplemente disfrutaba verlo trabajar, pasando por alto el hecho de que Alibaba ya le había pedido anteriormente que dejara de mirarlo de esa manera, pues alegaba que su forma de verle le ponía nervioso.

—Deja de mirarme —le oyó decir nuevamente—, y termina tu parte del trabajo.

—Deberías sentirte alagado de que dedique mi tiempo en contemplarte.

—No soy tan vanidoso como para eso. —Alibaba se puso de pie y buscó algunos pergaminos en la estantería.

Kouen lo siguió con la mirada y sintió el deseo de preguntar algo que desde hacía mucho le fastidiaba.

—¿Qué hacías con Sinbad cuando estaban juntos?

Una pila de rollos de pergamino cayó sobre la cabeza de Alibaba. La pregunta había sido tan repentina, que su cuerpo quedó rígido y sus manos dejaron caer todo lo que sostenían.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta? —soltó tras recobrar el aliento.

—Es solo una pregunta.

—No deberías hacerla.

Kouen frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué no? —Se cruzó de brazos y lo taladró con la mirada—. Solo quiero saber qué hacían en sus ratos libres.

—Para qué —insistió Alibaba sin moverse de su lugar.

—Para comparar.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Con quién te sientes más a gusto.

—¿Ah?

Reflexivo, Kouen se llevó una mano al rostro y cepilló casualmente su barba mientras miraba hacia la ventana, de la cual se apreciaba un imponente manto nocturno cargado de estrellas.

—Me he dado cuenta que desde que iniciamos la relación, lo único que hemos hecho es trabajar y besarnos. Pero supongo que así no es como se maneja una relación; no me siento cómodo. Por eso quiero saber si es normal y si tú hacías otras cosas con ese sujeto.

Alibaba no supo qué responder. Fue inevitable que sus mejillas se ruborizaran ante una pregunta tan comprometedora. Aun así, regresó a la mesa y se sentó.

—La verdad... he pensado lo mismo —comentó, jugueteando con la pluma con la que escribía sobre un trozo de papel—. No hemos tenido mucho tiempo para nosotros, pero no quise presionarte.

—¿Qué se supone que se hace en estos casos?

Alibaba pareció pensativo.

—Supongo que... las parejas buscan momentos para estar juntos y hablar.

—Eso hacemos ahora —señaló Kouen—, y no parece una relación.

—A lo que me refiero es que tienen encuentros en lugares especiales. Románticos.

—¿Románticos?

—Citas —murmuró Alibaba con cierta ansiedad.

—Citas... —repitió Kouen con intriga—. ¿Y cómo diablos se hace eso?

—Yo tampoco lo sé bien.

—¿No tenías de eso con Sinbad?

—La verdad... —Alibaba dudó un poco mientras garabateaba en el papel. —No se dio mucho, pero Sinbad buscaba momentos para nosotros.

—¿Como qué? ¿Llegaste a más que solo besos con él?

—No me preguntes eso. —El rostro de Alibaba enrojeció súbitamente hasta las orejas. —No te daré detalles. Eso es algo privado.

—Entonces no tuviste citas con él, pero sí momentos especiales.

—S-Sí...

Kouen percibió que el tono de Alibaba se había vuelto vacilante. Tal parecía que su relación con Sinbad no era como la había imaginado. Llegó a suponer que sería demasiado perfecta, pero había fallas que a Alibaba le costaba admitir.

Una relación unilateral.

—El simple hecho de estar con él me bastaba, como ahora es contigo —dijo Alibaba—. No me importa si no tenemos citas, con estar hablando contigo me basta.

—Pero no eres feliz con eso.

Alibaba finalmente entendió el propósito de Kouen. Él no buscaba comodidad o simplemente indagar en su privacidad por morbo. Era claro que deseaba aprender, pero sobre todo, hacerlo feliz. Y debido a eso, el sentimiento que crecía poco a poco en su interior comenzó a desbordarse rápidamente.

Dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y saltó enérgicamente de su silla.

—¿Qué te parece si organizamos mejor nuestros tiempos y nos vemos en lugares que no sean habituales como la biblioteca o tu oficina. Un lugar... fuera del palacio?

Kouen lo observó sin responder. No parecía tener sentido aquella propuesta, pero si Alibaba lo quería...

—¿Qué sugieres? —preguntó.

—La playa —contestó Alibaba—. Ese sitio me parece adecuado. ¿Qué opinas?

Tras repasar la idea, Kouen contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

—No está mal.

.

.

.

Tal como Alibaba lo sugirió, la idea de verse en la playa resultó más gratificante de lo que ambos imaginaron. Con el paso de los días se sentían más conectados y cercanos. En sus paseos nocturnos conversaban de todo un poco, conociéndose y enamorándose, y descubriendo que quizá habían nacido para estar juntos, porque a pesar de las diferencias de opinión y personalidad, y las —muchas veces— absurdas peleas, eran felices.

Pero así como había momentos para ellos, también los había para trabajar, y Alibaba había dejado para último minuto un trabajo para la reunión que se llevaría a cabo a primera hora del día siguiente. Kouen por su parte terminó de firmar los últimos documentos del día y salió de su oficina pasada las tres de la mañana. Estaba cansado, fastidiado, pero no quiso irse a dormir sin antes pasar a la biblioteca y ver a Alibaba. Esperaba que ya no estuviera en ella, pero se decepcionó cuando vio luz proveniente de la habitación. Y cuando ingresó, descubrió que Alibaba dormía profundamente sobre el sofá. Sobre la mesa, el trabajo ya estaba terminado.

—En vez de irse a dormir a su dormitorio el muy idiota —pensó Kouen en voz alta—. Oye, despierta —lo llamó, palmeándole la mejilla, pero Alibaba no reaccionó.

Al verlo con detención reparó en lo cansado que lucía debido al exceso de trabajo, por lo que en vez de intentar despertarlo, solo lo cubrió con su capa, pensando que esto ya se había vuelto costumbre, y que Alibaba se aprovechaba descaradamente de buena voluntad.

Se dedicó a observarlo unos momentos. No era primera vez que lo contemplaba mientras dormía. Antes de darle nombre a los sentimientos que tenía por Alibaba ya disfrutaba ver su rostro entregado al descanso. Le agradaba su expresión relajada y el acompasado respirar que subía y bajaba en su pecho. Con cuidado acarició sus labios, apenas rozándolos con la yema de los dedos, para luego subir hasta su cabello, cepillándolo y notando cuán sedoso era al tacto. Pero no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando su vista se detuvo en aquel cuerno que tanto le molestaba. No lo entendía; simplemente le fastidiaba tan solo verlo, y siempre que tenía oportunidad tironeaba de este, haciendo enfadar a Alibaba.

Sonrió con cierta malicia al recordar esos particulares momentos y salió de la habitación, dejándolo dormir. Ya mañana le cobraría por su generosidad.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol llegaron directo al rostro de Alibaba. De inmediato, sintió el inconfundible aroma de Kouen cubriendo su cuerpo y a sus labios acudió una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se arrebujó un poco bajo la capa de la cual provenía tan agradable e inconfundible perfume y abrió los ojos lentamente, reconociendo el tranquilo ambiente al interior de la biblioteca. Supuso que tras trabajar casi todo el día el cansancio finalmente lo había vencido, derribándolo en el sofá.

Se removió intentando despabilarse y respiró el aroma de Kouen, resultándole agradable y nostálgico. Volvió a sonreír embriagado por su aroma y se puso de pie con los ánimos renovados. Aún estaba a tiempo para darse un baño, cambiarse de ropa y comer algo antes de presentarse en la reunión.

Dobló la prenda con cuidado y salió de la biblioteca con la intención de devolvérsela a Kouen antes de pasar a su dormitorio. Dobló el primer recodo con prisa y chocó con dos miembros del consejo real que se prestaban para asistir a la reunión.

—Lo siento —dijo, inclinando levemente la cabeza antes de retomar su camino.

Los dos ancianos, que no se molestaban en ocultar su desprecio por la presencia de Alibaba en el palacio, se percataron de lo que llevaba en sus manos.

—¡¿Esa es la prenda de su majestad?! ¡¿Qué haces con ella?! ¡Devuélvela en este instante!

Uno de los ancianos intentó arrebatársela, pero Alibaba lo esquivó.

—Ahora iré a devolvérsela —contestó sin vacilación.

—¡Desde que tú llegaste todo funciona mal en este país! —El otro anciano, el mismo que insistió en burlarse de Alibaba tras su llegada a Balbadd, lo señaló con su dedo acusatorio y alzó escandalosamente la voz. —¡Tu presencia es indeseable, sin mencionar que tu insolencia es imperdonable!

—Él nos engañó en aquella ocasión —dijo el otro anciano—. ¡No creas que no descubrimos tu mentira!

—Por eso ahora deberás inclinarte ante nosotros, o le diremos a su majestad que te expulse de este país por desacato.

Alibaba aguardó en silencio, evitando iniciar una pelea. Podía enfrentarlos o simplemente ignorarlos, pero de nada le servía oponerse a ellos pues solo los provocaría y metería en problemas a Kouen por intentar defenderlo.

Ahora su orgullo no importaba, tampoco dejarse llevar por las burlas de aquellos dos ancianos que lo despreciaban, por lo que se inclinó en el suelo aun cuando ellos no significaran nada.

—¡Inclínate con más respeto! —chilló uno de los ancianos, pisando la cabeza de Alibaba para obligarle a tocar el suelo con la frente. Y ejerció presión con tal fuerza, que estrelló su cabeza contra el duro suelo, escuchando con agrado un quejido de dolor—. ¡Es ahí donde debes permanecer siempre! —le dijo, disfrutando al verlo arrodillado ante él.

—¡¿Qué es lo que hacen?! —La voz de Kouen proveniente de las escaleras llamó la atención de todos.

—Su majestad, solo estábamos disciplinando a este niño insolente.

—Apártate —le ordenó al anciano—. Aquí nadie está para disciplinarlo.

—Pero su majestad.

Alibaba se levantó aturdido por el golpe y vio el rostro crispado de Kouen, que lo contemplaba con cólera.

"Seguro está enojado conmigo", pensó abrumado.

Parpadeó aún atontado por el golpe y notó que un líquido caliente escurría por su frente. Al palparse, vio que era sangre.

—Ustedes dos han sobrepasado todos los límites —masculló Kouen, encarando a ambos ancianos.

—¡Pero su majestad, este niño es un insolente y un mentiroso! —exclamó el anciano que lastimó a Alibaba—. ¡Nos engañó cuando dijo que inclinarse era un ritual para-!

—Eso ya lo sé —le interrumpió Kouen con hastío.

—¡Pero…!

—¡Suficiente! —El grito autoritario de Kouen enmudeció los alegatos de ambos ancianos. —¡Nunca más volverán a ponerle una mano encima, mucho menos faltarle el respeto!

—Kouen, no es necesario. —Alibaba sabía hacia dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación, por lo que intentó persuadirlo y aplacar su furia. —Fue solo un mal entendido.

—¡Los dos regresarán a Rakushou y me aseguraré que sean removidos de sus cargos!

—¡Pero su majestad!

—Kouen, por favor.

—Y deben saber que a partir de ahora, Alibaba deberá ser tratado como un príncipe del Imperio Kou.

Koumei, que presenciaba la discusión, se rascó con resignación la cabeza.

—Él es mi pareja —declaró Kouen—. Así que deben respetarlo como tal.

Quienes presenciaban la escena y participaban en ella quedaron estupefactos por tal revelación. Sin embargo, el único que reaccionó con enfado fue Alibaba. Supuso que en algún momento Kouen rompería su palabra y actuaría unilateralmente, pero nunca imaginó que lo haría bajo tales circunstancias, revelando algo tan importante, y que habían acordado mantener en secreto por el bien de los dos.

...Continuará...


	12. Capítulo 12: Todo o nada

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 12 —**

 **Todo o nada**

Nadie imaginó que Kouen haría una declaración tan importante y delicada, mucho menos bajo tales circunstancias. De inmediato, los rumores de su relación con Alibaba no tardaron en esparcirse por todo el palacio. Kouen sin embargo no parecía preocupado; su decisión de contar la verdad le resultaba mucho más liberadora y simple que continuar fingiendo que sus sentimientos por Alibaba no existían. Alibaba por su parte, no tuvo problemas en manifestar su descontento una vez que se encerraron en la oficina.

—Déjame verte —dijo Kouen, intentando revisar el pequeño corte que tenía en su frente—. Usaré a Phenex.

—No es necesario —contestó Alibaba con frialdad.

Kouen se apartó confundido y reparó en su expresión.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

—Pasa que rompiste tu promesa.

No hizo falta preguntar a qué se refería.

—No he hecho ninguna promesa. —Kouen le dio la espalda y caminó hacia su escritorio. Tomó asiento y comenzó a revisar unos papeles. —Si estás molesto porque le dije a los ancianos que...

—Sí, por eso estoy molesto —contestó Alibaba.

Kouen dejó los papeles y se incorporó con brusquedad.

—¡¿Te enojaste por eso y no porque esos viejos de mierda te humillaron?! —preguntó con expresión furiosa—. ¡Solo te defendí, maldita sea!

—¡No necesito que nadie me defienda! —masculló Alibaba—. ¡Puedo hacerlo solo!

—¡Es claro que no puedes! —le rebatió Kouen—. ¡¿Por qué te inclinaste frente a ellos?!

—¡Para no causarte problemas! ¡Y por tu culpa lo echaste todo a perder!

—¡¿Yo lo eché a perder?! ¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?!

—¡Tú eres mi problema! —Alibaba caminó hacia el escritorio y palmeó la superficie. —¡Se supone que no dirías nada!

Desafiando su actitud posesa, Kouen apoyó las manos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante.

—¡Nunca dije tal cosa! —gritó.

—¡No debiste hacerlo! —contestó Alibaba alzando aún más la voz.

—¡Hago lo que se me viene en ganas!

—¡¿Y mi opinión no cuenta acaso?!

Kouen tensó los labios y apartó las manos del escritorio. Con un resoplido volvió a tomar asiento.

—Lo hice para que te respetaran. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta cómo te tratan? Para ellos no vales nada. —Cruzó los brazos y se recostó sobre el respaldo de su silla. —Al principio no me importaba lo suficiente como para intervenir, pero ahora es distinto. No quiero que te sigan humillando después de los esfuerzos que has hecho desde que llegaste. ¡Pero tú vas y te inclinas ante ellos! ¡¿Eres idiota?!

—¡Tú eres el idiota! —masculló Alibaba sin abandonar su postura rígida—. ¡¿No pensaste que ahora que saben lo nuestro buscarán la manera de humillarme aún más?! —Kouen no supo qué contestar. —Luché por Balbadd y lo perdí. Ahora estoy con la persona que me lo arrebató. ¿No crees que van a pensar que cambié mi dignidad por Balbadd?

Kouen descruzó los brazos y lo encaró.

—¿Eso es lo que piensas? —preguntó endureciendo el rostro—. ¿Piensas que te estás rebajando al estar conmigo?

—No cambies mis palabras —le rebatió Alibaba—. Yo no he dicho eso.

—Lo acabas de decir. —Volvió a cruzar los brazos, esta vez sin molestarse en lucir preocupado. —Ves lo nuestro como una deshonra.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo que el resto pueda decir me tiene sin cuidado. Aquí no está en discusión los intereses de Balbadd ni de Kou.

—Lo está —refutó Alibaba.

—¡¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?! —rugió Kouen, levantándose una vez más. Esta vez golpeó la mesa con tal fuerza, que las cosas sobre ella temblaron—. ¡Somos tú y yo, maldita sea! ¡No el resto!

—¡¿Cómo no logras entenderlo?! —Alibaba volvió a alzar la voz sin dejar que la furia de Kouen lo amedrentara. Hacía mucho que le había perdido el miedo. —¡No somos solo tú y yo! ¡Tú eres el primer príncipe del Imperio Kou, y yo... yo soy... solo...!

—Eres la persona que quiero a mi lado —le interrumpió Kouen—, y si nuestros títulos son un obstáculo...

—¡No te atrevas a decir una tontería!

Kouen enmudeció atónito por la repentina reacción de Alibaba. En medio de su arrebato, pudo apreciar un destello de desesperación en sus ojos, aun cuando su grito arrastró solo enojo.

Alibaba dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la salida. Abrió la puerta y antes de cruzar por ella, se detuvo.

—Y ya que no te importa lo que pienso —masculló sin volverse—, no te molestes en tomarme en cuenta la próxima vez que se te ocurra decirle a los demás algo de nosotros.

La puerta retumbó estruendosamente tras cerrarse por fuera, mientras Kouen permanecía de pie tras su escritorio, desconcertado y ofuscado al ver que su intención por hacer que respetaran a Alibaba solo había provocado una brecha entre los dos. Y que muy a su pesar, no sería la primera ni la última vez que sus diferencias de opiniones chocarían con tal furor.

.

.

.

La noticia de la relación trajo repercusiones casi inmediatas. Esta no tardó en salir de los muros del palacio, llegando a todo el país en cuestión de días. Alibaba no podía creer se esparciera tan pronto, pero cuando las personas en las calles comenzaron a murmurar a su espalda y a señalarlo con el dedo, supo que la situación era peor de lo que había imaginado.

Tras su incómoda inspección semanal al mercado al costado del puerto, regresó al palacio sin intercambiar palabra con ninguna de las personas que tuvieron el valor de increparlo y preguntarle si los rumores de su relación con Kouen eran ciertos. Alibaba simplemente no quería ser juzgado por nadie, mucho menos por las personas que depositaron su confianza en él tras su retorno a Balbadd. ¿Cómo podía mirarlos a la cara y explicarles que sus sentimientos eran más poderosos que el rencor hacia el Imperio por haberle quitado la autonomía del país?

Con la mirada esquiva, el paso rápido y el semblante pálido y rígido, cruzó las puertas principales del palacio. Lo último que deseaba en aquel momento era escuchar algún murmullo o ver el intercambio de miradas de los guardias apostados en las puertas, y que no dudaban en verle con desdén. Aceleró la marcha pero al pasar por el jardín central, se encontró con los antiguos guardias imperiales al servicio de su padre, quienes no dudaron en inclinarse ante él tal como lo dictaban las leyes del Imperio frente a una imagen de autoridad.

—¡Por favor, levántense! —exclamó alterado—. ¡No tienen que hacer eso! ¡Levántense!

Barkak, quien fuera su maestro de esgrima real durante su niñez y general derecho del ejército real de Balbadd, alzó el rostro y se atrevió a verlo directamente a los ojos.

—¿Es cierto lo que dicen, príncipe? —preguntó con el semblante afligido—. ¿Es verdad que está con el hombre que se apoderó de Balbadd? Díganos, por favor.

Alibaba no fue capaz de contestar. No podía soportar que las personas más cercanas a él lo repudiaran por haber dejado que su corazón decidiera a quién querer.

Desde uno de los corredores con vista a los jardines, Kouen y Koumei presenciaron lo ocurrido, y sin decir nada, Kouen retomó el paso fingiendo que no lo había visto.

—¿Piensas que fue correcto lo que hiciste? —preguntó Koumei.

—Si empiezo a hacerle caso a cada uno de sus berrinches terminaré cometiendo alguna estupidez.

—Tal vez ya lo estás haciendo. —Esta vez el tono de voz de Koumei sonó más bajo. Se rascó la nuca con cierta pereza y añadió. —Debes reconocer que no pensaste bien las cosas. Y sabes que eso traerá consecuencias, ¿no es así?

Contrariado, Kouen abrió la puerta de su oficina y atravesó rápidamente hasta su escritorio.

—Lo sé y no me interesa —masculló mientras cogía unos papeles y comenzaba a leerlos de mala manera.

—Debería —dijo Koumei, sentándose con pereza en el sofá—, porque tal vez Alibaba esté pensando lo mismo.

Kouen detuvo su malograda lectura al recordar algo que Alibaba mencionó durante su discusión, hacía tres días atrás.

"Eres la persona que quiero a mi lado, y si nuestros títulos son un obstáculo...", repitió su propia voz en el interior de su cabeza.

"¡No te atrevas a decir una tontería!", había gritado Alibaba visiblemente alterado, como si el solo hecho de oírle mencionar alguna posibilidad fuera impensable para él.

Tal vez sí se había equivocado, y solo ahora, escuchando una vez más los consejos de Koumei, aceptaba que su rabia en aquel momento, de ver a Alibaba humillado y herido frente a personas inferiores a él en muchos sentidos, le había nublado el buen juicio, llevándole a cometer un grave error.

.

.

.

Debido a las palabras de Barkak y su petición que dejara a Kouen por su propio bien, Alibaba buscó a Morgiana y le pidió ayuda para aclarar su mente. Y solo cuando ella le preguntó si estaba dispuesto a dejar a Kouen por Balbadd, entendió que su inseguridad iba más allá de simples habladurías. No había querido aceptarlo, pero tenía miedo, y debido a eso se había desquitado con la persona a la que menos quería lastimar.

"Ve a decirle lo que sientes, él seguro te entenderá", le dijo Morgiana cuando supo el motivo de su temor.

Alibaba tuvo sus reservas antes de decidirse a golpear la puerta del dormitorio de Kouen. Luego de buscarlo en la oficina, en la biblioteca e incluso en los jardines, se vio obligado a buscarlo en su habitación. Después de tres días sin dirigirse la palabra, sabía que tenía que ser él quien debía dar el primer paso y disculparse.

Con nerviosismo, llamó a la puerta de su dormitorio. Esperó unos segundos tentado a dar media vuelta y marcharse, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y vio al rostro serio de Kouen mirándole fijamente, sus pies permanecieron clavados en el suelo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Su voz sonó fría y distante, lastimando a Alibaba. —¿Olvidaste decirme algún otro insulto desde la última vez que nos hablamos?

—Lo siento. —Alibaba mantenía la cabeza apuntando al piso alfombrado.

Sintió que la respuesta de Kouen parecía una eternidad. Escuchó un suspiro y luego la puerta fue abierta por completo.

—Pasa. —Kouen aguardaba apoyado contra el canto de la puerta y la mano en el picaporte. —No me gustan esta clase de conversaciones en medio del pasillo.

Alibaba cruzó el dintel en silencio y se paró al centro de la habitación; solo ahí alzó el rostro y miró a su alrededor. Todo era tal como lo había imaginado: sencilla dentro de los lujos que se le otorgaban a Kouen por ser el primer príncipe del Imperio Kou. Observó la cama y un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas.

—¿Qué viniste a decir?

Kouen se apoyó en uno de los pilares junto al ventanal con los brazos cruzados y observó hacia afuera.

Nuevamente esa actitud pedante e indolente. Alibaba quiso recriminarle por eso, pero sabía que no tenía derecho después de cómo lo había tratado la última vez.

—Sé que reaccioné mal —murmuró—, pero también espero que me entiendas.

—Si aprendieras a explicarte en vez de gritar e insultar, tal vez podría entenderte —soltó Kouen aún sin mirarle.

—Cuando dijiste lo que teníamos. —Alibaba empuñó las manos con fuerza. Se armó de valor y alzó la mirada. —Tuve miedo.

Kouen finalmente apartó la vista de la ventana y lo observó.

—¿Tanto te preocupa lo que digan los demás? —preguntó.

—¡No es eso!

—No me grites y explícate.

Alibaba volvió a bajar la vista al suelo. No entendía por qué le costaba tanto ser sincero con Kouen. Tal vez temía por su reacción o porque no le entendería aquel temor que tanto le angustiaba.

—¿Te preocupa lo que suceda si se oponen? —La voz de Kouen sonó suave e indulgente.

Cabizbajo, Alibaba asintió.

—El Imperio tiene sus leyes —dijo.

—¿Y eso qué?

—¡Te harán elegir! —gritó desesperado—. ¡Te obligarán a elegir tu posición como primer príncipe!

Kouen entonces entendió. Dejó el pilar en el que se apoyaba y se acercó despacio a Alibaba. Con su mano derecha le sujetó del rostro, alzándolo del mentón y pudo percibir el temor y la ansiedad latente en sus ojos.

—¿Fue eso lo que sucedió con Sinbad? —le preguntó—. ¿Él eligió a su país?

Alibaba apretó los labios y esquivó la mirada. Su reacción fue suficiente para entender finalmente porqué exponer ante todos su relación lo había molestado. Sinbad no había tenido reparo alguno en dejarlo por Sindria, y ahora que comenzaban a sanar sus heridas, se veía ante un escenario similar. No podía culparlo, después de todo, él también se había visto en dificultades por su arrebato. Verlo relacionado "de esa manera" con Alibaba trajo de inmediato reclamos por parte de los miembros del consejo real. Sin embargo él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse doblegar ni mucho menos persuadir por absurdos intereses y prejuicios. Su único y mayor interés era que respetaran a Alibaba. Ya mucho había tolerado el trato que le daban a diario en el palacio. Suficiente humillación era haber perdido a Balbadd como para dejar que lo menospreciaran. Pero incluso si no fuera un príncipe sin reino, él merecía respeto como persona.

—Si es así —continuó sin soltarle—, no tienes que preocuparte por lo que suceda conmigo. Nadie me hará elegir, y si así fuera, mi respuesta es obvia.

Alibaba parpadeó confundido. Kouen lo soltó y caminó por la habitación.

—A diferencia de ese sujeto, yo no tengo una posición tan alta como la suya; solo soy el primer príncipe. Y si tuviera que elegir, no me importará dejar el Imperio por ti.

—¡¿Qué dices?! —Alibaba saltó sorprendido. —¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso así sin más?! ¡Para ti el Imperio lo es todo!

Kouen se detuvo y volteó a verle.

—Aún no entiendes, tonto. —Retomó el paso y se sentó en el amplio sofá disponible junto al ventanal. —El Imperio es mi hogar, pero mis intereses van más allá que conservar un título de príncipe.

—Pero...

—¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dije cuando llegaste? Terminé en esta posición solo por coincidencia. Conservar un título que originalmente no estaba destinado para mí no es algo que realmente me importe.

Alibaba sabía que Kouen no mentía. En todo este tiempo él había demostrado que sus palabras eran consecuentes con sus actos. Él jamás había hecho diferencias con sus hermanos o sus miembros domésticos. Incluso lo había visto tratar con gran respeto a los soldados que le servían.

—No es solo por mí que tengo miedo —dijo al fin, acercándosele —. Es por ti.

Kouen alzó la vista y contempló el rostro angustiado de Alibaba.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó.

—He visto lo que Al-Thamen es capaz de hacerle a las personas —musitó Alibaba—. No quiero que tú o tu familia sufran por mi causa.

Reprimiendo una carcajada, Kouen se puso de pie.

—Si te preocupa por lo que ellos puedan hacerme, pierdes tu tiempo. —Se le acercó y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. —Esa mujer no me pondrá un dedo encima. No le conviene.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —Alibaba no dejaba de verle con ansiedad. —Ella es peligrosa. Si no es a ti a quien tocará, podría ser a tu familia.

Kouen aguardó en silencio.

—Si la desafías, podrías perder.

—Temo más a lo que ella vaya a hacerte otra vez que lo que pueda hacerme a mí —confesó—. Despojarme de mi lugar como primer príncipe en estos momentos es lo peor que puede hacer como emperatriz, y no arriesgará la paz al interior del Imperio y de la familia Ren por absurdos desacuerdos.

—Aun así estás confiándote demasiado —insistió Alibaba.

—Ella tiene asuntos más importantes que preocuparse por quién está a mi lado.

Alibaba suspiró.

—Espero así sea —murmuró resignado—. Si los miembros del consejo se alteraron tanto cuando les dijiste, no quiero pensar lo que sucederá cuando ella lo sepa.

Kouen le volvió a sujetar del rostro y alzarlo desde el mentón.

—Olvídate de esa mujer. —Lo soltó y se cruzó de brazos. —De todos modos, si quiere imponer las leyes del Imperio, me aseguraré de cambiarlas.

—¿Qué?

—No quiero sostener una relación en base a leyes que fueron escritas hace siglos.

Alibaba intentó replicar pero Kouen lo interrumpió.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿no es así? A veces las leyes están mal y son injustas. Prohibirme estar contigo porque a ellos se les antoja es injusto.

Enmudecido, Alibaba no supo qué contestar. De pronto Kouen actuaba en base a sus palabras, ¿acaso solo quería complacerlo o en verdad compartía esa misma visión?

—Entonces... —murmuró.

—Entonces olvídate del asunto.

Alibaba asintió cabizbajo y, sin saber qué más decir, contempló una vez más el cuarto de Kouen.

—Primera vez aquí —señaló él.

—No esperaba conocer tu cuarto bajo estas circunstancias —contestó un tanto apenado.

—Yo tampoco, pero no me quejo. Ya estás aquí.

Alibaba asintió casualmente y detuvo su mirada en la cama. De inmediato, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el rubor subió hasta sus mejillas.

—¿Piensas quedarte? —le oyó decir a Kouen.

Lo miró sorprendido sin saber qué responder. El calor de su mano en su piel no le permitía pensar con claridad. Sabía que si contestaba en ese momento algo sucedería esa noche, y no estaba seguro qué hacer.

De repente llamaron a la puerta. Kouen lo soltó y fue a atender. Alibaba alcanzó a ver que se trataba de un soldado. Tras unos segundos, Kouen volteó a verle.

—Espera aquí.

Alibaba aguardó desconcertado. Algo había sucedido para que el rostro de Kouen se tornara tan serio y sus ojos reflejaran una expresión de enfado. Aun así decidió esperarle, echando un vistazo a la habitación con más calma. Definitivamente todo hablaba de Kouen, hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sonrió satisfecho al ver que todo era tal cual lo había imaginado y regresó su atención a la cama, notando nuevamente ese pequeño escalofríos, esta vez vibrando en su estómago.

Hacía mucho de la última vez que había dormido en una cama que no fuera suya. En Sindria, era común pasar las noches en el dormitorio de Sinbad, compartiendo juntos la cama entre besos y caricias. Ahora todo era distinto, e inevitablemente se preguntó si alguna vez llegaría a conocer la cama de Kouen.

Sin embargo, la tentación de probarla de una manera mucho más simple lo llevó a mirar hacia todos lados y, con una actitud casi infantil, se acercó despacio a ella y con la mano abierta, probó el colchón.

—Suave —murmuró.

No conforme, usó la otra mano y luego se sentó en el colchón, rebotando un par de veces. Finalmente, se tendió y reparó en la sofisticada decoración de los doseles. No muy diferente a la suya, el espacio contaba con labrados y entramados en color dorado que contrastaban con el color natural de la madera lacada y una antesala con mesillas acopladas.

Apoyó la cabeza entre los almohadones y cerró los ojos unos segundos. De pronto el aroma de Kouen le había llenado. Se volteó y hundió el rostro en uno de ellos, sonriendo al sentir aun más presente el aroma de Kouen. ¿Cómo algo tan simple podía hacerle sonreír? Ni siquiera mientras estuvo con Sinbad se alegraba por algo como eso. Pero ahí estaba, tendido en la cama de la persona que ahora aceleraba irracionalmente los latidos de su corazón.

.

.

.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se sentía un tanto aturdido. Escuchaba a lo lejos el trinar de las aves y el cuarto se encontraba demasiado iluminado para ser aun de noche. Consciente de eso, se sentó de golpe y notó que ya era de día, que se encontraba en el dormitorio de Kouen, y peor aún, en su cama.

—¡¿Qué sucedió?! —exclamó sobresaltado mientras se desenredaba del lío de sábanas que tenía a su alrededor.

—Sucedió que fuiste un aprovechado y te tendiste sin permiso sobre mi cama.

Alibaba volteó pálido hacia su izquierda. Allí se encontraba Kouen, terminando de vestirse frente al amplio espejo que decoraba el dormitorio.

—L-Lo siento —murmuró apenado—. Por mi culpa tuviste que dormir en otro lugar.

—¿De qué hablas? Dormí en mi cama.

—¿Eh?

Tras voltear hacia el otro lado de la cama, Alibaba vio las sábanas desarmadas y algunas prendas desparramadas sobre ellas. Las levantó para comprobar que aún seguía vestido, y la sola idea de pensar que durmió con Kouen hizo que el rubor se le subiera hasta la raíz del pelo.

—Antes que te infartes —dijo Kouen mientras observaba su propio reflejo—, no pasó nada. En mi cama fácilmente entran diez personas. No te toqué un pelo.

Cuando regresó a su cuarto, jamás imaginó ver a Alibaba tendido sobre su cama, dormido profundamente al punto de oírle roncar. En su mente se había hecho otros planes, pero el inesperado mensaje dicho por el soldado de turno esa noche, echó por tierra el escenario que la visita de Alibaba había propiciado.

Alibaba se sentía abrumado y avergonzado. No entendía en qué minuto se había quedado dormido, si había ido a hablar con Kouen solo para disculparse. Pero ahí estaba, en su cama, bajo sus sábanas, impregnado con su aroma.

—Deja de comportarte como un adolescente, después de todo estamos juntos, es normal que compartamos la misma cama —soltó Kouen sin siquiera mirarle. Incluso sin hacerlo, sabía que Alibaba había enrojecido hasta las orejas.

Alibaba continuaba enmudecido, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Anoche había entendido un poco más sobre sus propios sentimientos, e incluso ahora, cuando se veía rodeado por el espacio de Kouen, y notó que algo parecía haber cambiado. Su cercanía con él resultaba ser mucho más estrecha que antes. Pero sabía que había algo más detrás de esa sensación de comodidad y felicidad que sentía a su lado.

Llamaron a la puerta y Alibaba saltó nervioso cuando Kouen dijo "pasa".

La puerta se abrió y Koumei ingresó.

—Está todo lis...

Sus palabras quedaron en el aire tras reconocer a Alibaba en la cama, que se ocultaba ridículamente bajo las sábanas.

—No mires así, no pasó nada de lo que te imaginas —dijo Kouen al advertir su rostro estupefacto.

—No quiero imaginar nada.

Kouen terminó de arreglarse y caminó hacia la puerta.

—Iré a Rakushou —dijo sin volverse.

—¿A Rakushou? —repitió Alibaba mientras asomaba su rostro tras las sábanas—. ¿Por qué?

—Ya se enteraron de lo nuestro.

Alibaba palideció y saltó de la cama bruscamente.

—¿Qué va a pasar? —preguntó angustiado—. ¿Qué te harán?

—Despreocúpate. Solo iré a dejar las cosas claras.

—¡Pero!

—Volveré pronto.

Alibaba lo vio marcharse sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. Aun cuando Kouen le haya asegurado que no lo dejaría a cambio del Imperio, en su interior sabía que no podía dejar que renunciara a lo que había luchado toda su vida a cambio de permanecer a su lado.

.

.

.

Kouen llegó a Rakushou acompañado por sus miembros domésticos. No tenía intenciones de quedarse mucho tiempo, por lo que se presentó de inmediato en el salón principal, donde sacerdotes imperiales y Gyokuen, sentada en el sitial real, le esperaban.

—Mi amado hijo. —La voz de Gyokuen, acompañada por su desagradable y cínica sonrisa, rompió el silencio en el salón. —Nunca imaginé que nos volveríamos a ver por tan desagradable situación.

Kouen frunció el ceño y la observó con frialdad.

—Si te resultaba tan desagradable, simplemente debiste ignorarla.

Gyokuen ocultó parte de su rostro tras las mangas de su vestido, fingiendo preocupación.

—Entonces los rumores que llegaron a palacio son ciertos. —Kouen no contestó. —No hay problema si solo es tu amante. Las leyes del Imperio no lo impiden, pero sabes que jamás podrás concretar una relación seria con aquel príncipe.

—No vine a pedir tu permiso.

Un murmullo resonó en el salón. Los miembros domésticos de Kouen sonrieron ante su determinación. Sabían que él no se retractaría ni se amedrentaría por las palabras de Gyokuen.

—Como primer príncipe gozas de ciertos privilegios —dijo ella, descubriendo su rostro—, pero en este caso no es posible acceder a tu petición.

—Ya te lo dije, no vine a pedir tu permiso. Si vine hasta aquí fue para que no pusieras un pie en Balbadd.

La sonrisa de Gyokuen se volvió aún más desagradable.

—¿Tan importante es ese mocoso? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

—Eso mismo debería preguntarte a ti.

Gyokuen fingió ignorancia y solo mantuvo su sonrisa. Se puso de pie y se acercó a Kouen. Alcanzó su rostro y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

—Lo que ese niño represente en tu vida, deberás desecharlo. No querrás que el Imperio se divida por un capricho.

Kouen apartó su mano con brusquedad.

—No cederé bajo amenazas sin fundamento. El Imperio no se dividirá por lo que haga con mi vida. Continuaré con mis deberes como comandante general y primer príncipe del Imperio.

Gyokuen retrocedió ocultando nuevamente su sonrisa tras las mangas de su ropa.

—Mi amado hijo, siempre supe que algún día tú tomarías el lugar de su majestad el segundo emperador. Lleno de valor y convicción, lleno de deseos de descubrir y conocer lo que está más allá de tu alcance. —Se oyó una risa tras su prenda. —A lo largo de cada generación, este Imperio fue construido y fortalecido con leyes que han hecho de esta nación un representante del poder absoluto, y bajo ninguna circunstancia esas leyes pueden ser vulneradas. Como primer príncipe tienes un deber, y es el de continuar fortaleciendo el legado de tus ancestros. —Volvió a tomar asiento y juntó las manos fingiendo complacencia. —Puedes quedarte con ese niño siempre y cuando te cases y continúes con el linaje de la familia. Ese joven príncipe con el que tan entusiasmado te ves, puedes tenerlo como amante.

Kouen endureció su semblante.

—Si me opongo...

—No puedes —insistió Gyokuen—, a menos que quieras perderlo todo.

A pesar de tener desde hacía mucho la decisión tomada, Kouen permaneció en silencio. No dudaba de sí mismo, pero desafiar a Gyokuen en su propio terreno podía resultar un arma de doble filo. Incluso si accedía a su condición, su propio orgullo no se lo permitía.

—¿Qué responderás? —le oyó decir—. ¿Aceptas la condición que se te aplica a cambio de quedarte con ese chiquillo?

Las puertas del salón se abrieron en ese momento, y todos, en especial Kouen, se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Alibaba caminar por el pasillo y pararse frente a Gyokuen. Detrás, lo seguía Koumei.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí, maldito idiota?! —exclamó Kouen al verle de pie a su lado.

Alibaba ignoró su queja y reverenció formalmente a Gyokuen. Pero cuando se irguió, sus ojos no dudaron en mirarla con determinación y una furia apenas contenida.

—Él no va a decidir —dijo de pronto.

Un nuevo murmullo se escuchó en el salón.

—Tiene valor el mocoso —murmuró Li Seishuu, soltando una pequeña risa.

—Apuesto que está a punto de orinarse del susto —añadió Gaku Kin—. Pero hay que felicitarlo por su determinación. Nuestro príncipe debe sentirse feliz.

Gyokuen soltó una carcajada y volvió a ponerse de pie.

—¿Qué es lo que un pequeño e insignificante candidato a rey puede hacer al respecto?

A pesar de la evidente desventaja, Alibaba ni siquiera temblaba, aun cuando el recuerdo de su captura a manos de Al-Thamen volviera a su memoria.

—Mi voluntad es la felicidad de Kouen —contestó—. Y no sacrificaré su destino por mi causa.

Kouen aguardaba paralizado, y cuando intentó hablar, Alibaba lo interrumpió.

—Pero no renunciaré a él.

De pie junto a los miembros domésticos de Kouen, Koumei observaba la situación y recordaba las palabras de Alibaba cuando le pidió que lo llevara a Rakushou.

—¿Qué podrías hacer tú para proteger a mi hermano? —le preguntó.

—Lo que sea.

—¿Incluso terminar su relación? ¿Estarías dispuesto a sacrificar el corazón de mi hermano por su seguridad?

—Sacrificaré el mío si es necesario —contestó Alibaba.

Al ver la tenacidad en sus ojos, Koumei supo lo que debía hacer.

—Kouen no me elegirá por el Imperio, yo lo elijo a él —dijo Alibaba a Gyokuen.

El murmullo pareció volverse aún más fuerte en el salón. Los sacerdotes imperiales intercambiaban opiniones con evidente interés y sorpresa ante la valentía con la que Alibaba actuaba.

—Mi amado hijo ya sabe que su destino no puede ser tomado por un chiquillo como tú —dijo Gyokuen.

—Si les preocupa la descendencia de la familia Imperial, tienes más hermanos que pueden cumplir ese precepto. No pueden imponerse e ignorar los deseos de las personas —respondió Alibaba.

—Entonces sacrificas el destino de mi amado hijo por tu deseo.

Alibaba cerró con fuerza los puños y sostuvo la mirada con firmeza. Sus ojos nunca antes habían mostrado un brillo tan vivo y determinado como ahora. Pero estaba decidido a decir lo que en verdad sentía.

—Mi deseo es quedarme a su lado —contestó—. Estoy enamorado de él.

Kouen no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa ante la declaración de Alibaba.

Gyokuen avanzó lentamente y se acercó a Alibaba. En medio de la expectación de los presentes, ella volvió a sonreírle, pero su semblante adquirió una expresión siniestra y peligrosa, que logró erizarle la piel a Alibaba.

—¿Y piensas que no haremos nada al respecto? —le preguntó.

—No tienen el derecho a hacerlo —contestó Alibaba sin amedrentarse.

—¿Incluso si volvemos a poner las manos sobre ti?

Alibaba notó que se le secaba la boca y que le flaqueaban las piernas. ¿Cómo una mujer como Gyokuen podía transmitirle esa clase de terror? Intentó deshacerse de ese sentimiento, pero cuando sintió que este se apoderaría de él, el cuerpo de Kouen se interpuso en su campo de visión.

Gyokuen retrocedió y sin mayor prisa volvió a su lugar.

—Mi amado hijo, siempre ha contribuido al bien de la nación. Como emperatriz del Imperio Kou no me opondré a tu elección, pero el Imperio no aprobará tal relación ni aceptará su formalización. Vivirás en la clandestinidad por voluntad propia. —Sonrió ante la seriedad con la que Kouen le miraba y añadió: —Si ese es el deseo de mi amado hijo...

Sin dar una respuesta, Kouen sujetó a Alibaba de un brazo y, tras dar media vuelta, abandonaron el salón.

.

.

.

De noche en Balbadd, y luego de haber aclarado las cosas durante la tarde, Alibaba descansaba de costado en la cama de Kouen, con la cabeza apoyada en sus muslos y sus propias piernas flexionadas mientras contemplaba las estrellas que se dejaban ver por el ventanal abierto.

—Aun no puedo creer que hayas ido hasta allá. —Con la espalda apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama, Kouen leía un pergamino en lengua Toran. —¿Eres idiota?

—Ya te dije, tenía que hacerlo —contestó Alibaba.

—Fuiste arriesgándote a que te pasara algo otra vez.

—No podía quedarme aquí y dejarte solo. —Volvió el rostro hacia Kouen. —Se supone que estamos juntos, y es así como debemos resolver nuestros problemas.

—Admito que fue agradable verte defendiéndome, pero no te acostumbres.

Alibaba soltó una carcajada y volvió a acomodarse con la vista hacia el ventanal.

—¿Lo que dijiste en ese momento... fue cierto? —inquirió Kouen.

No hacía falta preguntar a qué se refería; Alibaba lo sabía.

—Nunca antes estuve tan seguro de algo, como lo que siento por ti —respondió, aferrándose con ahínco a la tela de su pantalón.

Kouen resopló y dejó a sobre el colchón el pergamino. Bajó los brazos y apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de Alibaba.

—¿Y desde cuándo lo sabes? Al menos pudiste decírmelo a mí primero y no a esa mujer —comentó con cierto enojo.

—Lo lamento, sé que debí decírtelo —murmuró Alibaba—. Parece que desde hace tiempo lo he sentido, pero no estaba seguro.

Kouen arqueó una ceja, extrañado.

—¿Y por qué no estabas seguro?

Alibaba se incorporó y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

—Creo que el hecho de haber terminado con Sinbad dejó mi corazón inseguro. Pensé que el aferrarme demasiado pronto a ti era solo una medida desesperada para olvidarlo. No quería que fueras un reemplazo o una excusa. —Bajó la vista y alcanzó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos y jugueteando un poco con ellos. —Pero cuando fuiste llamado por esa mujer, tuve miedo. —Alzó nuevamente la mirada y le sonrió. —Y ahora lo sé, quiero estar contigo. Quiero quedarme contigo.

Para su sorpresa, Kouen rompió el contacto visual y observó hacia la ventana.

—Esa mujer... —pronunció—. Ya me quitó una vez lo que más quería. No quiero que vuelva a suceder.

Alibaba pudo apreciar una profunda y abrumadora melancolía en los ojos de Kouen.

—Tal vez por eso comprendo a Hakuryuu —añadió.

—¿Hakuryuu?

—Él también lo perdió todo —dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana—. Compartimos el mismo sentimiento, pero yo tomé la decisión de luchar de una manera distinta a la suya. Mi venganza quiero que sea distinta, de ese modo podré redimir mi culpa por no haber hecho algo cuando tuve la oportunidad. —Alibaba sintió cómo ejercía presión en su mano entrelazada. —Esa mujer... —le oyó decir. —Me lo arrebató, pero haré que su muerte no sea en vano.

En ese momento, la tristeza percibida en las palabras de Kouen impulsó en Alibaba el deseo de querer preguntarle por esa persona que añoraba y de la cual parecía querer cobrar venganza por su muerte, pero no tuvo el valor de hacerlo. La nostalgia que percibió en sus ojos le hizo guardar silencio y volver a acomodarse sobre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la comodidad y calidez de su cuerpo. Su aroma lo relajaba y le daba seguridad.

Los siguientes minutos permanecieron enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos, reflexionando sobre sus propios sentimientos. Cuando Kouen bajó la mirada, vio que Alibaba dormía profundamente. Contempló su rostro con detenimiento durante unos segundos y, tras acariciarlo y rozar los cabellos que caían sobre su cuello, regresó la vista hacia el ventanal, pensando en que si el Imperio se hubiera opuesto a su relación, no le habría importado iniciar un conflicto si con eso conseguía imponer su amor. Porque después de _él_ , Alibaba era ahora la persona más importante en su vida.

...Continuará...


	13. Capítulo 13: Cuestión de confianza

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 13 —**

 **Cuestión de confianza**

Sucedió un mes desde la declaración de Kouen en Balbadd y el desagradable encuentro con Gyokuen en Rakushou, y a partir de ese entonces las cosas habían cambiado favorablemente. La oposición y reiteradas quejas por parte del consejo en Balbadd terminaron luego que supieron que la relación de Kouen y Alibaba estaba "autorizada" por el Imperio sin mayores expectativas, y aunque los rumores en el país continuaron por un par de semanas, estos finalmente terminaron al comprender que Alibaba era libre de hacer con su vida lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, la duda de porqué la compartía con un hombre como Kouen, estaba presente.

Encerrados en la oficina de Kouen y ajenos a los comentarios que aún se suscitaban al interior del palacio cada vez que eran vistos juntos, ambos llevaban unos minutos enfrascados en los besos y las caricias que se entregaban mutuamente. Alibaba sentado en el escritorio y aferrado con notoria ansiedad de la ropa de Kouen, con él acomodado entre sus piernas, dejaba que sus atenciones lo embriagaran.

—Alguien... podría venir... —murmuró azorado entre los labios de Kouen.

Luego de entrar a la oficina para la firma de unos papeles, Kouen decidió ocupar el tiempo en algo mucho más provechoso, y que ya se había vuelto una costumbre.

—Olvídate de eso. Nadie entra sin antes anunciarse —le contestó, apartándose de sus labios tan solo un poco para descender hasta su cuello y besarlo mientras recorría y acariciaba su cintura por sobre la ropa.

Desde hacía semanas ya no había restricciones entre los dos. Luego de declarar ante todos su amor por Kouen, Alibaba se sentía más seguro de sus propios sentimientos. No podía negar que en un principio el haber enfrentado a la misma emperatriz de Kou lo había dejado nervioso, pero Kouen, asegurándole que en su lugar habría hecho lo mismo, logró que toda la tensión se diluyera rápidamente. Por lo que ahora, cosas tan simples y habituales como los besos y las caricias se daban con absoluta espontaneidad.

Alibaba emitió un ronco gemido y arqueó la espalda cuando la lengua de Kouen delineó la curvatura de su cuello. Lo que experimentaba con sus atenciones escapaba de su propio entendimiento. Pero cuando él intentó adentrar las manos bajo la tela de su ropa y palpar la piel de su cintura, un violento escalofrío le hizo romper el beso y sujetar con firmeza las manos de Kouen, apartándolas.

—Lo siento —murmuró apesadumbrado.

Kouen vio su palidez y la tensión de sus miembros.

—No te disculpes —contestó, dejándose caer en su sillón mientras intentaba desechar la incómoda preocupación que siempre le irrumpía cada vez que Alibaba reaccionaba de esa manera.

No era primera vez que sucedía. Una semana después del viaje a Rakushou, durante una de las visitas nocturnas de Alibaba al cuarto de Kouen, se produjo la primera manifestación de rechazo. Al principio Kouen no supo el motivo, pero después de conversar con Alibaba y ver la frustración y angustia en sus ojos, entendió que su recelo no era por falta de afecto; sus recuerdos de Al-Thamen seguían ahí, atormentándolo cada vez que intentaba concretar un encuentro íntimo. Sabía que no sería sencillo solucionarlo, pero estaba dispuesto a ser paciente y ayudar a Alibaba a superar esa desagradable experiencia.

—Es que... no debería sentirme así. —Alibaba bajó derrotado del escritorio y permaneció de pie frente a Kouen. —Pero no puedo evitarlo. Sin tan solo no hubiera pasado, yo no...

—Oye. —Kouen lo interrumpió sujetándole del rostro. —Nadie te está obligando a nada. Además, lo que viviste es motivo suficiente para que no quieras que vuelvan a tocarte en la vida.

—¡Pero yo quiero que me toques! —exclamó Alibaba con ansiedad y el rubor aún apoderado de sus mejillas.

Los labios de Kouen se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Es bueno saberlo, pero con apresurarte no conseguirás nada.

Extrañado por sus palabras, Alibaba alzó una ceja.

—¿Tú hablando de ser paciente? —Se cruzó de brazos. —¿Qué hiciste con el verdadero Kouen?

—Muy gracioso —masculló Kouen, apartándolo—. Vete y termina tu trabajo.

Alibaba recogió los pergaminos firmados, y que durante el reciente encuentro algunos de ellos terminaron desparramados en el suelo, y salió de la oficina.

Kouen lo vio marcharse y, una vez que quedó solo, repasó la desagradable sensación que experimentó una vez más con el rechazo de Alibaba. La primera vez que intentó tocarlo y vio aquel inconfundible y abrumador terror en sus ojos, supo que algo andaba mal. Y si bien acordaron manejar las cosas con calma y superar aquel episodio con Al-Thamen, el desprecio de Kouen hacia ellos creció aún más. Nunca imaginó que el daño emocional causado a Alibaba sería tan complejo, aun cuando él insistiera que lo ocurrido a manos de la organización no debía ser un motivo para rechazarlo.

Sin embargo y, frente a esa dificultad, ambos estaban convencidos que su deseo por permanecer juntos era aún más fuerte que cualquier temor y mal recuerdo.

.

.

.

Luego de dejar la oficina de Kouen y entregar los documentos firmados a Koumei, Alibaba se reunió con Morgiana en el puerto para recoger el registro de las mercaderías que entraban y salían de Balbadd. No era un trabajo complicado y a Alibaba le gustaba realizarlo. Incluso cuando su padre vivía, disfrutaba de las visitas al puerto para presenciar los intercambios comerciales, aprendiendo mucho de ello en el proceso. Pero ninguna de las personas con las que trataba cordialmente sospechaba que su mente se encontraba atrapada en lo que minutos atrás había ocurrido con Kouen en su oficina, porque a pesar de las circunstancias él se esmeraba por realizar su trabajo sin que sus pensamientos interfirieran, aun cuando estos se dieran vuelta una y otra vez en su cabeza.

No podía entenderlo, por más que trataba de olvidar aquel evento con Al-Thamen, su cuerpo reaccionaba contra su voluntad. Cada vez que Kouen lo tocaba, el roce de sus manos despertaban los vagos recuerdos de aquella noche, aterrándolo. Lo mismo había sucedido con Sinbad, pero esta vez, la sensación de sentirse atrapado en sus propios temores lo frustraba, llevándolo muchas veces a querer forzar las cosas, terminando siempre arrastrando a Kouen a una incómoda y desagradable situación de la que ambos ya se sentían cansados.

Una vez que terminaron de checar el registro de la mercancía, y mientras Morgiana charlaba con el encargado de los embarques, Alibaba se alejó lentamente, llegando hasta el mercado a un costado del muelle. Ya no tenía el mismo sentimiento de inseguridad que hacía cuatro semanas atrás lo mantuvieron recluido en el palacio para evitar que las personas lo apuntaran con el dedo y murmuraran a su alrededor. Ahora tenía más confianza, y no dudaba en confrontar a cualquiera quisiera cuestionar su elección. Estaba convencido que su honestidad bastaría para que las personas entendieran que su felicidad estaba junto a Kouen a pesar de las circunstancias.

La cultura de Balbadd, al igual que la de muchos otros países —en especial Kou—, no prohibía ni castigaba las relaciones entre dos individuos del mismo género. Sin embargo, por tradición, el deber de cada hombre era continuar el linaje familiar; a cambio, se le permitía tener concubinas o amantes masculinos siempre y cuando no interfiriera en su obligación como jefe de familia. En Balbadd no era común el concubinato, mucho menos si se pertenecía a la familia real, pero debido al dominio absoluto del Imperio Kou sobre el país, incluso esa clase de leyes habían cambiado.

Alibaba se detuvo en uno de los puestos de frutas y recordó su infancia. Fueron tantas veces las que, con la ayuda de Kassim y los demás, robaron comida a causa de la extrema pobreza que se vivía en los barrios bajos. Pero ahora esa clase de cosas ya no se veían gracias al sistema de gobierno de Kou. Ya no había miseria, no había gente mendigando en las calles ni robando para comer. Todo funcionaba con tal orden, que Alibaba cada día se convencía más que el sistema de vida establecido por el Imperio era el más indicado.

Retomó el paso, pero una voz familiar lo detuvo.

—¿Alibaba?

Se giró con sorpresa, quedando de frente con Zaynab.

—¡Hola! —exclamó—. Tiempo sin vernos.

—Qué gusto me da verte otra vez —contestó ella.

—Lo mismo digo. —Bajó la vista y notó su abultado vientre. —Vaya, ha crecido mucho.

Con una de sus manos, Zaynab acarició su vientre mientras sus labios esgrimían una radiante sonrisa.

—El tiempo pasa rápido. Ya conoces a mi hijo Zassan. —Alibaba contuvo una carcajada al ver nuevamente el rostro del niño. Su similitud a Hassan, su padre, no lo favorecía en lo absoluto. —Ahora viene otro niño en camino —continuó Zaynab—. Antes nuestro futuro habría sido incierto, pero ahora con Hassan estamos tranquilos y felices.

—Me alegro —dijo Alibaba.

Tras su llegada a Balbadd y el posterior reencuentro con sus viejos amigos, Alibaba había experimentado un desagradable sentimiento de preocupación, nostalgia y frustración al creer que los cambios impuestos por Kou habían sido nocivos para quienes lucharon por la libertad de Balbadd. Pero ver a su amiga feliz y con una vida próspera lo dejaba tranquilo.

Ayudando a Zaynab a cargar las bolsas de las compras de regreso a casa, Alibaba se enteró de los beneficios en Balbadd tras su intervención en algunas leyes.

—Entonces Hassan dejó su empleo —murmuró sorprendido.

—Postuló a uno mejor pagado —explicó Zaynab—. Y yo estoy a punto de conseguir el permiso para abrir mi tienda.

—Es bueno saberlo. —Alibaba se sentía contento por sus amigos. La última vez que había visto a Hassan, este parecía resignado a su suerte aun cuando no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con la vida que llevaba.

—Y todo es gracias a ti.

Alibaba miró a Zaynab con sorpresa.

—¿A mí?

—Tu llegada trajo de inmediato grandes cambios.

Alibaba negó rápidamente.

—No creo estar logrando mucho. Los encargados de aprobar las leyes no me toman en cuenta. —Sonrió con tristeza y confesó: —Es Kouen quien intercede por mí la mayoría de las veces y los obliga a escucharme. Si Balbadd ha cambiado, es gracias a él.

A Zaynab le sorprendió escuchar que Kouen se preocupaba porque Alibaba fuera escuchado. Alguien como él, con la fama que tenía como primer príncipe del Imperio Kou y comandante general del ejército, no parecía ser una persona con la capacidad para prestar ese tipo de atenciones. Sin embargo, su actitud solo apuntaba a una confianza plena en Alibaba, y después de enterarse de su insólita relación, no dudaba que así fuera.

—Últimamente se rumorea sobre la relación que tienes con... ese hombre —dijo con seriedad—. Hassan y yo siempre imaginamos que, aunque resultara difícil, te casarías con una bella mujer. —El rostro de Alibaba se contrajo en una mueca lúgubre y grave. —No pensamos que terminarías involucrándote de _esa manera_ con un hombre. Tal vez porque nunca te resultó con una mujer decidiste optar por los hombres.

—¡Claro que no! —chilló Alibaba—. Las cosas no sucedieron así porque yo lo quisiera. Solo... pasaron.

—¿Entonces es cierto lo que dicen?

Alibaba asintió.

—Nuestra relación no es oficial; el Imperio no la aprueba. —Se rascó la cabeza con cierta timidez y sonrió. —Pero eso no nos impide estar juntos.

—Estás enamorado —señaló Zaynab.

La expresión de Alibaba se suavizó y en sus ojos, un brillo que Zaynab nunca había visto, ni siquiera cuando estaban todos reunidos como la Tropa de la Niebla, apareció junto con una cálida sonrisa que adornó sus labios.

—Por primera vez, siento que estoy enamorado de verdad.

Zaynab sonrió complacida.

—Me alegro por ti, Alibaba. Mereces ser feliz.

—Claro, pero creo que nunca lo seré tanto como tú y Hassan. Tienen una bella familia, con un hijo con un rostro lamentable, pero felices.

Zaynab intentó golpearlo por burlarse de su hijo, pero Alibaba se sintió agradecido al ver que había conseguido distraerse por unos momentos de sus problemas. Compartir con sus viejas amistades le traía gratos recuerdos, remontándolo a los tiempos en los que su vida parecía mucho más sencilla de lo que era ahora.

Una vez que se despidió de Zaynab, prometiéndole visitarlos más seguido, se reunió con Morgiana cerca del rompeolas. El atardecer había comenzado a teñir el cielo de rojo, y la brisa marina soplaba con más fuerza.

—Perdón —dijo—, me encontré con Zaynab y la acompañé hasta su casa.

Morgiana lo observaba con seriedad, como si estuviera escrutando minuciosamente su expresión.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó confundido.

—Tu rostro cambió —dijo ella.

—¿Cambió? —repitió—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—Durante el día lucías triste y distraído. ¿Sucedió algo?

Alibaba suspiró. No podía mentirle a Morgiana, después de todo ella se había convertido en su confidente.

—Cuando Kouen me ayudó a recuperar mi confianza después de lo que Al-Thamen me hizo, creí que mi mente y mi cuerpo también lo superarían. Pero no fue así, ese episodio está más presente que nunca. Ahora no puedo evitar sentirme aterrado cada vez que él... que él y yo... —Un rubor se extendió por sus mejillas y trató de buscar las palabras adecuadas. —Cada vez que... intenta tocarme.

Morgiana creyó entender a lo que se refería.

—A veces, cuando pasamos por experiencias dolorosas, nos volvemos más duro por fuera, para que no nos vuelvan a lastimar. Es una reacción natural como medida de protección.

—Pero yo no temo que me lastimen —señaló Alibaba—. Es solo...

—¿Aún no recuerdas lo que te hicieron?

Alibaba negó decepcionado.

—Cuando sueño con esa noche, todo es borroso y confuso, pero la sensación está muy presente en mi memoria. —Frunció el ceño y torció los labios con desagrado. —Es esa sensación asquerosa la que no consigo olvidar.

—¿Has pensado en la manera de cómo olvidarla?

—Si lo supiera no estaría lamentándome.

De manera reflexiva, Morgiana se llevó la mano al mentón y buscó una forma de interpretar la situación.

—Como esclava que fui alguna vez, solo conocí el dolor y el maltrato. Debido a eso, el contacto físico con las personas me resultaba desagradable. No conocía otra cosa, pero cuando te conocí, comencé a confiar en ti y dejé de sentir miedo. Y descubrí que había otras cosas además del dolor.

—¿Qué tratas de decir?

—Debes confiar en Kouen.

Alibaba negó con la cabeza.

—Es mucho más que solo confianza —explicó.

—Si lo quieres, entonces la confianza es importante.

En ese momento, Alibaba recordó cuando Sinbad intentó tocarlo: la sensación que experimentó fue solo de un profundo y descontrolado temor. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, el sentimiento que albergaba por él en aquel entonces era muy distinto al que sentía ahora por Kouen.

Tal vez Morgiana tenía razón, y solo era cuestión de confiar en la persona que amaba.

.

.

.

Después de cenar, Kouen y Koumei decidieron instalarse en una de las terrazas del segundo piso y finalizar el día allí. Ya no tenían más que hacer, por lo que prefirieron charlar un rato en compañía de una buena copa de vino.

—¿Sucedió algo con Alibaba? —preguntó Koumei.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque solo por él es que pones esa expresión.

Con un resoplido cansino, Kouen bajó su copa y la apoyó sobre el reposabrazos del sillón en el que descansaba.

—Hasta hace poco, no había considerado la experiencia que vivió a manos de la organización como un obstáculo para nuestra relación. Pero realmente le afectó, y demasiado.

Koumei bebió vino.

—Con que se trata de eso. —Suspiró, dejando escapar un leve lamento. —Me lo temí.

—¿Qué fue lo que realmente viste esa noche? —preguntó Kouen con insistencia—. ¿En verdad ellos...?

Incómodo por la pregunta, y sabiendo a lo que su hermano se refería, Koumei meneó la cabeza.

—Si para mí resultó traumático solo haberlo presenciado, para él debe ser una experiencia imposible de olvidar.

Kouen volvió a resoplar y tomó su copa de vino.

—Él dice que sus recuerdos no son del todo claros y trata de minimizarlos, pero cuando estamos juntos, me rechaza como si se acordara perfectamente de esa noche. —Koumei lo escuchó en silencio. —De todos modos no pienso presionarlo ni mucho menos forzarlo. Aunque solo sea una reacción instintiva a un recuerdo reprimido, seré paciente al respecto. No tengo otra opción.

—Vaya —exclamó Koumei con sorpresa—. Tú siendo paciente en algo.

—¿Tú también te vas a burlar? —masculló Kouen.

—Asumo que Alibaba también lo ha hecho, y no lo culpo. Tú siendo considerado y paciente es toda una novedad. —Kouen intentó replicar pero Koumei le interrumpió. —Pero me alegra que seas capaz de contenerte por el bien de otra persona. Significa que en verdad lo quieres.

Kouen lo miró fijamente.

—¿Hay alguna duda al respecto? —se limitó a responder.

—Lo de ustedes es más serio de lo que imaginé. —Koumei se encogió de hombros mientras contemplaba el líquido carmesí en su copa. —Al principio creí que solo estabas encaprichado.

—Créeme que yo tampoco creí que terminaría involucrándome con alguien como él. —Contrariado, Kouen bebió un poco más de vino y frunció el ceño. —Es un maldito dolor en el trasero. Es tan molesto, tan tonto, tan infantil, y con ese maldito cuerno en la cabeza. No lo soporto.

Koumei no pudo evitar sonreír; escuchar a su hermano expresarse tan abiertamente por una persona y verlo dispuesto a dar todo de sí por ella, era algo que había desechado después de muchos años. Lo había visto sellar su corazón desde aquel _entonces_ , pero ahora Alibaba llenaba sus días de una manera que nadie esperó. Y aunque no fuera totalmente partidario de verlos juntos por los riesgos que esto implicaba, si Alibaba era capaz de hacerlo feliz, él también lo estaría y no tendría motivos para quejarse de lo contrario.

Lo vio ponerse de pie tras vaciar la copa vino y caminar hacia el interior del palacio.

—¿Vas a salir otra vez?

Kouen se detuvo bajo el arco del ventanal y contestó.

—Ya sabes que usamos la noche para nosotros. Es el único momento en el que podemos estar tranquilos y sin que nadie nos interrumpa.

Restándole importancia, Koumei se encogió de hombros y continuó bebiendo.

—Diviértanse.

Kouen no tardó en salir y dirigirse a uno de los sitios que solía frecuentar con Alibaba durante las noches. Se había vuelto una costumbre, después de cenar, encontrarse en la playa o en cualquier otro sitio donde no pudieran ser importunados. Le gustaba hacerlo. Sus ratos libres, que antes utilizaba para leer, ahora los dedicaba mayormente a extensas charlas con Alibaba, logrando finalmente conocer muchos aspectos de su personalidad e incluso su vida.

Cruzó la ciudad a pie, burlando a las personas que circulaban a esas horas de la noche por la calle, y bajó a la playa. Allí, sentado en la arena de frente al mar, le esperaba Alibaba, que al escucharle llegar lo recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

—¿Esperas desde hace mucho? —le preguntó.

—Llegué hace un par de minutos —contestó—. Tenía ganas de verte.

Kouen dibujó apenas una sonrisa y, tras tomarse de las manos, con la naturalidad propia de su relación, iniciaron una lenta caminata por la playa. Solían tener el mismo recorrido cada vez que se reunían allí. Se les había vuelto una costumbre, dejando que el sonido del mar rompiendo en la orilla y la brisa nocturna los acompañara mientras se enfrascaban en una amena conversación.

Con los pies descalzos y hundidos en la arena húmeda, Alibaba disfrutaba del agua tibia lamiendo su piel mientras caminaba junto a Kouen. Había llegado media hora antes para reflexionar y así hallar la manera de olvidar el temor irracional que le asaltaba cada vez que intentaba intimar con él. Cuando sus manos le acariciaban, algo parecido a un vacío se abría en su estómago y una opresión se desplegaba dentro de sí, como si le quemara. La sensación de pánico que le invadía era totalmente irracional y descontrolada, pero ahí estaba, aguardando en su subconsciente, aterrorizándolo por las noches en los sueños y ridiculizándolo frente a Kouen.

—Quiero disculparme por lo que pasó esta mañana, en tu oficina —murmuró cabizbajo—. No debí reaccionar de esa forma.

—Ya hablamos de eso —le aclaró Kouen—, no te martirices ni te disculpes por algo de lo que no eres responsable.

—Debería tener control de mi mente y cuerpo —insistió—. No logro entender porqué reacciono como si fueras a hacerme daño. Me comporto como un tonto.

Kouen se detuvo y le sujetó del rostro, obligándole a que lo viese a los ojos.

—Te dije que dejaras de culparte por eso. No eres responsable por lo que te hicieron.

Alibaba apartó la mirada y contuvo las ganas de llorar. A pesar del apoyo que Kouen le brindaba, la sensación de frustración y ansiedad no lo dejaba tranquilo. Apenas recordaba lo que Al-Thamen le hizo y aun así no conseguía sentirse bien consigo mismo.

Kouen lo rodeó con los brazos y lo contuvo contra su cuerpo por unos momentos. Él también se sentía frustrado, pero no porque Alibaba evitara el contacto físico, sino porque veía su sufrimiento, lo vivía con él y no sabía de qué manera ayudarlo y hacerle sentir bien. La primera vez que presenció su abrupto despertar por causa de las pesadillas comprendió realmente la gravedad de la situación. Percibir el dolor y el temor en sus ojos empapados en lágrimas y oír sus sollozos fue motivo suficiente para tomar la decisión de hacer lo que fuera para contenerlo y ayudarle a superar el trauma.

—Perdón —dijo Alibaba, apartándose mientras se frotaba los ojos con el antebrazo derecho—. Luego te burlarás de mía por ser llorón.

—Lo hago todo el tiempo —objetó Kouen, sonriendo mordaz—. No sé cuál sería la diferencia ahora.

Fingiendo molestia, Alibaba golpeó levemente su pecho y retomaron el paso.

—Hoy me encontré con una vieja amiga —comentó mientras jugueteaba con el agua que llegaba hasta sus pies—. Estaba contenta por los cambios en Balbadd. Me dio las gracias por mi regreso. Cree que yo he hecho posible esos cambios.

—Y lo has hecho —señaló Kouen.

Alibaba negó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Si no fuera por ti, mis ideas jamás hubieran sido escuchadas.

—No te desacredites —refutó Kouen—. Aunque no lo creas, los viejos del consejo piensan que eres listo, a pesar de tu cara.

—¡¿Qué se supone que significa eso?! —gritó Alibaba, plantándose frente a él de un salto—. ¡¿Me estás diciendo que tengo cara de tonto?!

—Tú acabas de confirmarlo.

—¡Eres un idiota! —chilló.

—Y tú tienes cara de tonto con un cuerno ridículo en la cabeza —contestó Kouen.

—¡¿Por qué siempre hablas de mi cabello?! —chilló, colocándose ambas manos sobre la cabeza.

Kouen continuó burlándose, y mientras lo hacía, Alibaba recordaba las palabras de Morgiana. No pudo evitar pensar en ellas al darse cuenta que su confianza en Kouen iba más allá de lo que imaginó en algún momento. Su cercanía, la manera en la que ambos se expresaban cuando estaban juntos era algo que ni siquiera con Sinbad consiguió después de pasar por tanto. Todo era tan natural y espontáneo con Kouen que su comodidad era absoluta, llegando incluso a confiarle sus más profundos temores e inseguridades tras lo vivido a manos de Al-Thamen.

Entonces finalmente lo entendió. Morgiana tenía toda la razón.

—Hay algo que quiero enseñarte —dijo de pronto.

Kouen lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó.

Sin decir nada, Alibaba lo tomó de la mano y dejaron la playa. Recorrieron las calles sin cruzar palabra alguna; solo en una ocasión Kouen se mostró curioso en preguntar hacia dónde iban, pero Alibaba no respondió. Y después de varios minutos en silencio y de atravesar los antiguos barrios bajos, Kouen se sorprendió al llegar a una pequeña colina al otro lado de la ciudad, donde una solitaria piedra se alzaba en medio del bosque.

—Oye, ¿qué es este lugar? —preguntó mirando hacia todos lados sin entender—. ¿Por qué me trajiste aq...?

—En este lugar se encuentra la tumba de mi hermano y mejor amigo —dijo Alibaba, forzándole a enmudecer.

—¿Cómo? —Kouen lo miró dubitativo—. ¿Tu hermano?

Alibaba dio un paso al frente y se inclinó frente a la piedra.

—Cuando vivía en los barrios bajos, conocí a Kassim y a su hermana pequeña Mariam —comentó con nostalgia—. La vida de ellos no fue fácil, su padre los golpeaba constantemente, hasta que un día, luego que Kassim lo asesinó en defensa propia, mi madre decidió cuidarlos.

Kouen permaneció inmóvil, escuchando atentamente. Pero por alguna extraña razón, las palabras de Alibaba le estaban causando cierta inquietud.

—Vivimos felices a pesar de la dura vida en los suburbios. —La voz de Alibaba sonaba con suavidad, y aunque Kouen no alcanzaba a ver su rostro, podía adivinar que en esos momentos su expresión era melancólica. —Mi madre era muy dulce y nos trató a todos con el mismo cariño, hasta que una enfermedad se la llevó. Kassim entonces, como hermano mayor, se hizo cargo de nosotros.

Absorto en el relato, Kouen observó la piedra que simbolizaba la tumba de Kassim. Era poco lo que sabía de él tras su participación en el golpe de estado de Balbadd, pero gracias a Alibaba, estaba descubriendo el otro lado de la historia.

—Aprendimos a sobrevivir a pesar de las dificultades. Siempre juntos, apoyándonos, pero cuando el rey de Balbadd apareció diciéndome que era su hijo y tercer heredero al trono de Balbadd, tuve que vivir en el palacio y dejé a Kassim solo. Años después nos reencontramos, pero él había cambiado. Su resentimiento por las injusticias del gobierno de mi padre lo llevó a formar la tropa de la niebla.

Alibaba cerró los ojos y, por unos segundos, la imagen de Kassim de pie frente a él tomó forma en las sombras.

—Nunca imaginé que por mi culpa provocaría la muerte de mi propio padre. ¿Lo sabes no? —Abrió los ojos y volteó el rostro apenas por sobre el hombro. —El ataque que hubo al palacio hace años: yo fui el responsable. Kassim supo la forma en la que me escabullí del palacio la noche que nos encontramos y usó ese pasadizo para entrar y saquearlo. —Suspiró y volvió la vista al frente. —Mi padre murió esa noche, y cuando lo supe, huí. No pude soportar la culpa y escapé dejando todo atrás. Decidí comenzar una nueva vida sin ataduras, y fue cuando planifiqué conquistar celdas.

Kouen se dio cuenta que Alibaba estaba contándole parte de su historia, de una que desconocía casi en su totalidad. Antes ya había escuchado sobre su vida después de conocer a Aladdin y sus primeros años en el palacio luego de dejar los barrios bajos. Y en todo este tiempo nunca imaginó que había compartido un vínculo tan importante con una persona como lo había hecho con Kassim. Toda la historia que había llegado a recolectar por su cuenta no se comparaba al relato íntimo de Alibaba. Estaba descubriendo su versión desde la perspectiva de su corazón, y por primera vez le resultaba mucho más interesante que sacar información de un simple trozo de papel.

Alibaba continuó su relato de cómo tras conquistar la celda de Amon, decidió regresar a Balbadd para esclarecer la verdad del ataque al palacio y su nuevo reencuentro con Kassim. De cómo el país se había hundido en la miseria por causa de Ahbmad y cómo Kassim, con la tropa de la niebla, había iniciado una lucha por las personas que morían de hambre en las calles.

Kouen lo escuchó en silencio, sobrecogiéndose por los cuantiosos detalles que Alibaba contaba sobre el golpe de estado y el odio que había en Kassim, llevándolo finalmente a la muerte.

Alibaba se llevó ambas manos al rostro y lo ocultó mientras liberaba un pesado lamento.

—Yo tuve la culpa de todo —murmuró—. No pude salvarlo del odio que guardó por tantos años. —Apartó las manos del rostro y meneó la cabeza, pesaroso. —Al-Thamen se aprovechó de ese odio, y Kassim fue consumido por él.

Se puso de pie y dejó que sus brazos descansaran a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

—¿Sabes lo que me preguntó antes de morir? —murmuró alzando la vista al cielo—. Me preguntó si a pesar de todo éramos amigos.

Kouen solo veía la espalda de Alibaba, pero en ese momento, por los temblores de su cuerpo, sabía que estaba llorando.

—Aunque él ya no esté en este mundo, siento su presencia todo el tiempo. Él me acompaña en cada paso que doy. —Se giró hacia Kouen y por primera vez lo vio a los ojos. —Su rukh entró en mi cuerpo ese día y se fusionó con el mío. —Palpó su pecho y sonrió. —Por eso siento como si viviera a través de mí. Y quiero que se sienta orgulloso de Balbadd para que su lucha no fuera en vano.

Kouen aguardó callado, procesando todo lo que había escuchado. Pero tras intentar fallidamente de entender el porqué Alibaba lo había llevado hasta ese lugar y contado esa historia, rompió su silencio.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto? —preguntó.

Alibaba caminó hacia él y, alcanzando su rostro, acarició su mejilla derecha. En sus ojos solo había tranquilidad y un brillo que Kouen conocía bien.

—Compartí esta historia contigo, porque es una parte de mí que quería que conocieras. —Sonrió dulcemente y le susurró: —Te quiero.

Kouen apretó los dientes y en silencio se instó a permanecer sereno mientras un nudo le oprimía el pecho. Podía sentirse a gusto por conocer un poco más de Alibaba, pero descubrió que tras sus ojos llenos de vida y su personalidad motivada había una historia con muchos matices oscuros y dolorosos. Todo este tiempo lo vio solo como un idealista ajeno de la realidad de la vida. Tan próximo a él y no había sido capaz de entender el pesar que arrastraba por haber perdido a Balbadd y sus seres queridos. Tenía que haber reparado en que su desesperación al ver su país dominado por otro se debía a algo más que una rabieta. Que esa determinación por recuperar la autonomía de Balbadd nacía de un hecho que iba más allá de su legado como tercer príncipe. Tenía que haber descubierto mucho antes aquel lazo irrompible con su mejor amigo.

Todo este tiempo había estado ciego.

Se apartó del contacto de Alibaba y se acercó a la tumba de Kassim. En silencio contempló la piedra que representaba el punto de encuentro de Alibaba con su amigo, hasta que, tras entender finalmente su importancia y lo que realmente significaba para Alibaba, juntó las manos y oró por su memoria.

Desconcertado, Alibaba se le acercó.

—Kouen... —Nunca imaginó que tendría esa reacción. Esperó cualquier cosa, menos un gesto tan significativo y conmovedor como ese. Pero lejos de molestarle, lo sobrecogía al darse cuenta que no se había equivocado al presentarlo ante Kassim y compartir esa parte de su vida con él.

Tras unos minutos de oración, Kouen abrió los ojos y bajó las manos sin apartar la vista de la tumba.

—Si esta persona significa tanto en tu vida —murmuró—, también lo será para mí.

Emocionado por sus palabras, Alibaba se le acercó y, apoyando la cabeza contra su hombro, miró la tumba de su mejor amigo.

—Kassim —dijo de pronto—. Él es de quien te hablé.

—¿Qué le has dicho? —Kouen lo miró con el ceño fruncido. —Apuesto que solo te has estado quejando de mí.

—Adivinaste —rió Alibaba, inclinándose sobre él para darle un beso en la mejilla.

.

.

.

Días después de la visita a la tumba de Kassim, Kouen y Alibaba pasaban la tarde en el jardín privado, lejos del bullicio del palacio y de miradas curiosas. Bajo la sombra de la pérgola, Alibaba leía un documento recientemente traducido del lenguaje Toran. Kouen en cambio, tendido boca arriba, descansaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada sobre sus muslos, entregado al relajo de su voz mientras leía.

—Según esta traducción, el Magoi que poseemos en nuestro interior es energía pura para la vida. En cierto modo somos herramientas que contenemos ese poder. ¿No te parece interesante? —comentó Alibaba con fascinación.

—¿Sucedió algo entre tú y Sinbad mientras estuviste en Sindria?

La repentina pregunta de Kouen lo enmudeció.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso? —contestó al fin.

—Evades con una pregunta —dijo él aun sin abrir los ojos—, entonces sí pasó algo.

—¡Claro que no! —chilló Alibaba, sobresaltado.

Kouen se incorporó y lo encaró.

—Fuiste a Sindria con sentimientos por él.

Abrumado, Alibaba dejó sobre sus piernas el pergamino que leía y bajó la mirada.

—No pasó nada —contestó—. Traté, pero... no pude. —Kouen entornó la mirada. —Solo nos besamos. Y cuando quiso algo más, lo rechacé.

—¿Le dijiste el motivo?

Alibaba negó cabizbajo.

—Él no insistió.

Tras un resuello, Kouen se levantó y observó el estanque que los rodeaba, apoyado en uno de los barandales.

—Querías que pasara algo, pero lo que te hizo la organización te impidió hacerlo.

—No lo sé. —Alibaba aún mantenía la vista en el suelo. —Cuando nos besamos, creí que sentiría algo, pero... —Tomó aire y finalmente alzó la mirada, encontrándose con los ojos de Kouen, que le observaban en silencio. —En ese momento solo pude pensar en ti.

Sorprendido por sus palabras, Kouen sonrió.

—Así que pensaste en mí.

—Sí, y no te creas tanto por eso —masculló Alibaba, apartando la mirada mientras el calor se adueñaba de sus mejillas.

Kouen se le acercó y le sujetó del mentón, forzando a que lo mirase nuevamente a los ojos.

—Solo por eso no me enojaré, aun cuando hayas intentado meterte con ese idiota.

—No intenté nada —aclaró Alibaba con el ceño fruncido—. Él solo fue a mi cuarto y... charlamos.

—Y de paso quiso acostarse contigo —señaló Kouen, arqueando las cejas con suspicacia—. Es un sujeto muy básico. ¿Qué fue lo que le viste?

Alibaba suspiró sin deseos de contestar algo que no le parecía necesario. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Sinbad solo era un estereotipo que idealizó por la profunda admiración que había despertado tras conocerlo. No podía negar que le resultaba demasiado atractivo, que sabía besar y era experto en la cama, pero ¿qué más había además de esas cualidades? Era un buen líder, un rey excepcional, considerado, atento y extrovertido. Kouen en cambio era completamente diferente, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía más cómodo junto a él, como si en verdad pudiera ser él mismo cuando estaba a su lado. Sin reservas, sin temores, Alibaba podía sentirse más libre con su compañía. Nunca antes había discutido y gritado tanto con una persona como solía hacerlo con Kouen, pero le gustaba, porque podía expresarse sin temor a lastimarlo ni a salir lastimado. Kouen era malditamente honesto, y era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de su personalidad. Su sinceridad, espontaneidad y capacidad para hacerle rabiar con tan poco era algo de lo que ya se había acostumbrado.

Observó hacia el cielo y notó cómo el atardecer había sido opacado por nubes grises cargadas de lluvia.

—Será mejor volver. —La voz de Kouen lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

En silencio lo vio ponerse de pie y enrollar algunos pergaminos que habían leído durante la tarde. Observarlo era algo que había desarrollado desde hacía algún tiempo. Apreciar su rostro, contemplarlo y admirarlo con el corazón acelerado se había vuelto casi una costumbre para Alibaba, llegando a entender finalmente esa extraña fijación que tenía Kouen de verle durante largos periodos.

Lo entendía, estaba enamorado, y aunque lo sabía, no imaginó que podía llegar a ser algo tan intenso. Ni siquiera con Sinbad había llegado a sentir algo parecido, pero ahora que notaba la diferencia, podía sentirse seguro de sus sentimientos y expresarlos sin temor.

—¿No vienes? —le oyó decir.

Asintió distraídamente y se levantó. Cuando dejaron el quiosco, las primeras gotas del cielo cayeron sobre ellos, y rápidamente se volvió un aguacero que les impidió continuar hasta el interior del palacio.

—Ni siquiera en Rakushou llueve de esta manera. Balbadd es muy extraño —se quejó Kouen mientras sacudía su ropa bajo la copa de uno de los árboles del jardín.

Alibaba lo miraba fijamente, reparando en cómo la ropa se le había pegado al cuerpo y las gotas de lluvia rodaban por su piel. De inmediato, un calor comenzó a escaldar en su estómago y se propagó por el resto de su cuerpo. A pesar de estar empapado sentía calor, y notó que su rostro ardía.

—¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy callado, cosa rara en ti. —Kouen lo observó y reparó en la expresión de su rostro. Pero al igual que Alibaba, se dio cuenta que el agua había causado un efecto poderoso en su cuerpo. La tela empapada contra su piel fue suficiente para guardar silencio y dejar que sus ojos recorrieran su figura.

Embelesado, alcanzó su rostro y apartó suavemente algunos mechones pegados a su piel húmeda. Despacio, deslizó los dedos y con las yemas acarició sus labios, notándolos tibios y suaves al tacto. Con la misma lentitud, descendió por su cuello y descansó sobre su hombro derecho, notando el ardor de la piel de Alibaba, y que su propia mano comenzaba a alcanzar la misma temperatura.

A pesar de los recelos que Alibaba experimentaba por causa de Al-Thamen, las caricias que Kouen solía brindarle a su rostro no le causaban temor. La sensación de sus manos contra su piel lo relajaba, aun cuando su corazón latiera a prisa en su interior. Sin embargo, era en _esas ocasiones_ , cuando él intentaba ir más allá de un contacto superficial, que su instinto le forzaba dar marcha atrás y protegerse de algo que no lograba controlar ni destruir.

Kouen notó que Alibaba le veía fijamente a los ojos y se sintió atrapado por ellos. Reflejaban una extraña emoción y una intensidad contagiosa que estremeció involuntariamente su cuerpo, al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y espoleaba su entrepierna.

Como si se hubiera quemado, apartó la mano y miró hacia otro lado, luchando por apartar esa peligrosa sensación de su mente y su cuerpo.

—Será mejor regresar al palacio —comentó sin verle—. Da igual un poco de lluvia.

Intentó retomar el paso, pero Alibaba lo sujetó del brazo, reteniéndolo. Volteó la cabeza a la espera de una explicación, y se sorprendió al ver la expresión de su rostro; una expresión que nunca antes había visto.

Sin saber cómo responderle, intentó soltarse del agarre que ejercía Alibaba, pero se detuvo cuando le escuchó decir casi como un débil murmullo:

—Quiero hacerlo.

Alibaba también lo había sentido. Estar de esa manera bajo la copa del árbol, pensando en todo lo que sentía y deseaba por encima de sus temores, había sido suficiente para tomar la decisión de dejarse llevar y dar _ese_ paso que tanto ansiaba.

—¿Estás seguro? —Kouen sabía el significado de esas palabras, pero al percibir el temblor de sus manos alrededor de su brazo, le resultaba difícil creer que estaba preparado. Sin embargo, la mirada que le ofrecía era suficiente para saber que no se arrepentiría.

Sin decir más lo tomó de la mano y juntos dejaron el árbol rumbo al palacio, bajo el inesperado aguacero que caía sobre la ciudad. Los últimos rayos del sol tras las nubes grises tocaban Balbadd, y para cuando llegaron a la habitación de Kouen, la oscuridad se había apoderado del lugar.

Cerraron la puerta por dentro y, mientras Alibaba se reclinaba contra ella, regularizando la respiración tras la súbita carrera, Kouen acortaba la distancia parándose frente a él, con el antebrazo derecho apoyado en la madera, formando un cerco por sobre su cabeza.

Con las respiraciones aceleradas, se contemplaron fija y silenciosamente. La lluvia había empapado por completo sus ropas, y sus cabellos goteaban por sus rostros.

—¿De verdad lo quieres? —preguntó Kouen—. Te advierto que no daré marcha atrás si te arrepientes más adelante.

Sin dejar de verle, Alibaba movió su mano izquierda hasta la cerradura y, girando la llave que descansaba en la abertura, hermetizó por completo la habitación.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo —contestó en un jadeo.

Estremecido por tal declaración, Kouen se dejó ir contra Alibaba con toda la impaciencia y lujuria contenida desde que se supo enamorado de él y atrapó su rostro con ambas manos y juntó sus bocas en un apasionado beso, robándose el aliento entre jadeos mientras sus lenguas se buscaban, atrayéndose y provocándose. Sus manos se movían afanosas por sus cuerpos empapados, quitando del camino la estorbosa tela adherida a sus pieles a medida que llegaban a la cama y se dejaban caer sobre ella sin romper el húmedo beso. Alibaba hundió la espalda en el mullido colchón, atrayendo hacia sí el cuerpo de Kouen, que apoyó ambas manos a cada lado de su cabeza y se acomodó entre sus piernas.

Se observaron en silencio y Kouen reparó en la expresión que le ofrecía Alibaba. Lo que veía en sus ojos era determinación, pero también había destellos de inseguridad imposibles de ocultar; los mismos que había percibido en anteriores ocasiones cuando trataban de ir más allá de simples besos y caricias. Aun cuando parecía resuelto a continuar hasta el final, Kouen sabía que el recuerdo que dejó Al-Thamen en su memoria no podía ser borrado en una sola noche. Tomaría tiempo y dedicación, que se encargaría de llevar a cabo hasta el final.

Alibaba por su parte intentaba ir acorde a la situación. Sin embargo y, debido a la tensión del momento y a los espasmos involuntarios de su cuerpo, sus manos se movían con cierta torpeza mientras intentaba quitarle a Kouen el resto de la ropa. Con las palmas abiertas exploraba su piel húmeda por la lluvia y el calor de su propia excitación, al igual que Kouen lo hacía sobre su torso desnudo, notándolo afiebrado y tembloroso.

Kouen no imaginó que podría llegar finalmente a tocarlo de esa manera. Después de tantos intentos fallidos, se había resignado a ser paciente, pero ahora sus emociones se estaban desbordando sin control. El cuerpo de Alibaba, su piel, su aroma, su temperatura y sus jadeos contra sus labios lo excitaban, tanto, que no podía controlarse, por lo que volvió a arremeter en su boca y exploró afanoso su interior, jugueteando con su lengua, que no oponía ninguna clase de resistencia y le correspondía con satisfacción. Mientras, sus manos viajaban por el resto de su cuerpo, conociendo cada rincón palpable a su alcance. Era una textura inigualable; cálida al tacto y suave. A pesar de la vida que Alibaba llevaba como candidato a rey, enfrentando grandes batallas y duros entrenamientos, su cuerpo no parecía ser un reflejo de ello. Más allá de unas cuantas cicatrices que añadían un toque maduro a su esbelta y pequeña figura, su piel era perfecta.

Entre bocanadas de aire y suspiros, Kouen rompió el beso y deslizó sus labios hasta llegar al cuello de Alibaba. Lo lamió despacio, recolectando su sabor y perfume mientras sus manos continuaban explorando su piel. Rozó con la yema de los dedos sus pezones y los frotó suavemente, oyendo con satisfacción los gemidos que Alibaba liberaba a medida que se retorcía y arqueaba bajo su cuerpo.

—Alibaba... —susurró roncamente contra su cuello, lamiéndole hasta alcanzar el lóbulo de su oreja y morderlo suavemente. —Alibaba... —repitió, estremeciéndolo.

Alibaba gimió aún más y arqueó la espalda contra la cama. Al hacerlo, su endurecida y palpitante entrepierna se encontró con la de Kouen. Bajo el pantalón notó su miembro erguido y duro, e instintivamente se apretó más contra él y lo frotó con el suyo. Kouen sintió aquel roce y movió sus caderas con desesperación. Ya no podía contenerse más; su mano derecha bajó hasta la entrepierna de Alibaba y comenzó a desatar el cinto que sujetaba sus pantalones, deshaciéndose del nudo de un tirón. Sorprendido, Alibaba suspendió toda caricia al percatarse de las intenciones de Kouen.

Se miraron nuevamente y Alibaba intentó sonreírle, pero en su rostro solo había temor. Sus manos se habían detenido y yacían rígidas a un costado de su cuerpo, apretando las sábanas.

—Oye, te pregunté si estabas seguro —masculló Kouen al verle temblar—. Estás a punto de llorar.

Alibaba negó sacudiendo la cabeza sobre la almohada.

—Quiero llegar hasta el final —aseguró—. No voy a renunciar a ti.

—Entonces no apartes la mirada de mí —le ordenó—. Veme a los ojos.

Alibaba asintió y Kouen se abalanzó nuevamente hambriento sobre él sin dejar de verle a los ojos mientras su mano reanudaba su trabajo en el borde de su pantalón. Alibaba ahogó un gemido y curvó la espalda al sentir los dedos de Kouen hundiéndose con precisión y apresando su miembro. Intentó replicar pero esa experta mano descendía y ascendía por su rígido miembro. Sofocado, se sujetó de las sábanas y tiró de ellas, buscando liberar la excitación que convulsionaba todo su cuerpo.

—N-No sigas —gimió—. No aguantaré...

Kouen ignoró su súplica y continuó masajeándole. Disfrutaba de los sonidos que liberaba de sus labios temblorosos y de las sensaciones que experimentaba su propio cuerpo ante su imagen retorciéndose bajo sus caricias. Se apartó un poco y observó embelesado su piel perlada en sudor, el rubor apiñado en sus mejillas y el brillo en sus ojos que le miraban fijamente, pidiéndole más a pesar de sus temores, por lo que terminó de quitarle la parte baja de la ropa y, guiando su propia mano por su entrepierna, hundió el primer dedo en su afiebrada entrada.

Alibaba liberó un profundo quejido y movió con brusquedad las caderas mientras el dedo de Kouen entraba y salía de su interior, explorando por primera vez aquel sitio que le absorbía y se contraía violentamente, aprisionándolo.

—Kouen... —lo llamó quedamente, advirtiendo la expresión de sus ojos, tan profundos y dominantes, que el temor que en algún momento sintió finalmente se marchó lejos.

Alcanzó su rostro con ambas manos y besó sus labios suavemente.

—Te amo —murmuró, esbozando una sonrisa.

Kouen no podía evitar estremecerse cada vez que Alibaba pronunciaba esas palabras. Tal vez con el tiempo se acostumbraría a ellas, evitando así dejar en evidencia la emoción que lo embargaba cuando las escuchaba. Por ahora, dejaría que estas tomaran control de sus emociones y que intensificaran sus deseos por fundirse en él.

Alibaba cerró los ojos y dejó que las sensaciones que sacudían su cuerpo continuaran embriagándole. Hacía mucho que no se sentía de ese modo; la última vez ocurrió en Sindria, una noche antes de partir a Balbadd, creyendo que su relación con Sinbad era real. Pero se había equivocado, y ahora estaba envuelto en los brazos de Kouen, experimentando una vez más aquel sentimiento que vibraba en su interior, esta vez sin temores, porque lo que existían entre ellos no era una farsa, y que a pesar del resentimiento que alguna vez le tuvo por haberle quitado a Balbadd, el amor que ahora sentía había arrastrado lejos aquel insano sentimiento.

Suspiró profundamente, intentando controlar los nervios y la ansiedad, y permitió que un segundo dedo entrara en él, dejándose llevar mientras su cuerpo se calentaba y sus entrañas se derretían bajo las atenciones de Kouen. Y si bien no era su primera vez, saber que era Kouen quien le tocaba, que era él quien aceleraba los latidos de su corazón y deseaba arder en su interior, hacía que este encuentro fuera el más importante en mucho tiempo.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, perdiéndose en los de Kouen y, dándose valor con ellos, movió las manos y alcanzó su entrepierna, frotándola y notando cómo palpitaba caliente bajo la tela del pantalón. Rápidamente alcanzó el cinturón que los sujetaba y, desatando el nudo, liberó su hombría, apreciando con asombro su tamaño y rigidez. Kouen se removió sorprendido al advertir sus intenciones y sacó los dedos de su interior.

—Estoy listo —dijo Alibaba con la respiración acelerada mientras movía sus caderas, rozando su miembro húmedo contra el de Kouen. Podía sentir un potente escalofrío recorrerle la espalda hasta su entrepierna ante aquella excitante fricción. Su piel se derretía y sus sentidos se estimulaban necesitando más que simples caricias.

Kouen sabía bien qué hacer. A pesar del poco tiempo que dedicaba a satisfacer sus necesidades debido a su obsesión por adquirir conocimientos, de vez en cuando buscaba quien lo complaciera en la cama. Aun así, nunca estuvo interesado en encontrar una persona con la cual deseara pasar más de una noche con ella, pero con Alibaba sus objetivos parecían haber cambiado un poco, pensando que tal vez la idea de compartir su vida con alguien no era imposible.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó, leyendo las emociones en su rostro.

Alibaba negó.

—Ya no —contestó, y separó aún más las piernas, mostrando su completa desnudez.

Extasiado por tal imagen, Kouen lo tomó rápidamente por la cintura con ambas manos y elevó sus caderas, percatándose del calor que irradiaba su piel en el instante que sus miembros volvieron a rozarse. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y sujetó su dolorido miembro y lo ubicó en la palpitante entrada de Alibaba. Rozándole con la punta friccionó un poco, lubricándola con su humedad, y, ejerciendo presión en ella, se hundió lentamente, hasta empalmarse por entero.

Preso del dolor placentero que su carne sintió al abrirse camino, Alibaba echó la cabeza hacia atrás y liberó un ronco alarido mientras sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la espalda de Kouen y sus piernas se enrollaban alrededor de su cintura con ansiosa necesidad.

Sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar y aguardaron unos instantes con las respiraciones entrecortadas. No necesitaban más que verse y sentirse como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Era primera vez —para ambos— que sentían una emoción tan indescriptible estallando en sus corazones, como si no hubiera nada más que ellos, como si el tiempo si hubiera detenido solo para ellos, como si sus cuerpos se hubieran conectado más allá de la carne, más allá de las emociones y los sentimientos. Era algo mucho más poderoso que había despertado de pronto, sorprendiéndolos.

Un rayo partiendo el cielo iluminó repentinamente la habitación, seguido de un trueno que retumbó con un sonoro eco. Finalmente la tormenta había alcanzado a Balbadd, dejando caer su furia sobre ella. Kouen en ese momento había comenzado a moverse dentro de Alibaba, sintiendo los primeros efectos del calor que envolvía su miembro a medida que entraba y salía acompasadamente, permitiendo a ambos disfrutar la experiencia.

Alibaba gemía y se crispaba cada vez que la invasión en su cuerpo era más profunda, pero a medida que sus entrañas se acoplaban y llenaban con la candente pujanza de Kouen, sus gemidos se convirtieron en lujuriosos jadeos. El malestar inicial se mezcló rápidamente con un placer irracional que lo llevó a enterrar las uñas en la espalda de Kouen y sacudirse en la cama convulsionando las caderas. Sentir en cada embestida su miembro caliente y húmedo palpitando en su interior lo estaba enloqueciendo.

Kouen aumentó el ritmo paulatinamente, hundiéndose una y otra vez en aquella cavidad ardiente y estrecha que le apresaba hambrienta, notando cómo un violento hormigueo punzando en su entrepierna le hacía gemir roncamente y aumentar cada vez más las embestidas. Estaba atrapado en un calor que hacía mucho no había sentido. Solo una vez su cuerpo experimentó algo similar, pero el paso de los años le había llevado a enterrarlo en un rincón de su memoria, atesorándolo solo como un recuerdo. Ahora su cuerpo y su mente estaban conectados con Alibaba, su propia existencia se había acoplado con la suya. Él había aparecido en su vida tomándolo todo, su mente, su cuerpo, su fuerza, sus emociones, sus temores y ambiciones. Sin siquiera preverlo él se había apropiado de todo, y debió haberlo hecho en el mismo instante que sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez en Magnostadt. Pero aunque tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo y evitar ese momento, volvería a perderse en sus ojos y descubrir que era la persona destinada a ocupar su corazón.

Alibaba gemía cada vez más fuerte mientras sus labios temblaban sin ser capaces de hilar ninguna palabra. Buscaba con desesperación sentir a Kouen cada vez más profundo y fundirse con él. Parecía que su cuerpo se estaba derritiendo bajo el suyo, y su garganta ya no era capaz de canalizar su placer; había llegado finalmente a un punto en el que su corazón estallaría. Lo sujetó del rostro y besó su boca con desesperación. Sus lenguas se encontraron entre los tórridos jadeos que ambos emitían y acompasaban con sus respiraciones desbocadas.

—Te amo —jadeó entre sus labios—. Te amo, te amo. —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas se derramaron por sus mejillas enrojecidas.

Kouen lo envolvió con sus brazos y acarició sus labios con los suyos.

—Yo también te amo —le susurró suavemente.

Entrelazaron las manos sobre el colchón y Alibaba dejó que Kouen hundiera su rostro en la curvatura de su cuello para que lo mordiera y besara, para que lo lamiera y acariciara con su boca que emitía roncos jadeos mientras continuaba embistiéndole. Sus cuerpos empapados en sudor y pasión se frotaban mutuamente en un vaivén sincronizado y febril. Alibaba continuó jadeando cada vez más a prisa al sentir cómo un violento latigazo le recorría de pies a cabeza hasta estallarle en el vientre. De pronto su espalda formó un arco perfecto sobre la cama y aprisionó con fuerza las manos de Kouen en el instante que un espeso chorro escapó de su miembro y salpicó a ambos.

Kouen acalló un ronco gemido al sentir las paredes internas de Alibaba contrayéndose víctimas del orgasmo alrededor de su miembro. Trató de empujar más fuerte contra ellas, pero un caliente espasmo lo apresó e incitó a sacudir las caderas con impulsos bruscos y profundos, y entrando por completo en Alibaba se derramó en su interior.

Alibaba tensó el cuerpo al sentir el cálido estallido invadir sus entrañas mientras expulsaba las últimas gotas de esperma sobre su abdomen. Exhausto, se dejó caer vencido sobre la almohada sintiendo aún los efectos de su propio orgasmo. En medio de su letargo se encontró con la mirada de Kouen y le obsequió una sonrisa. Ya no había más temor en su corazón. Su mente se había liberado finalmente de aquella tortura a la que había sido forzado retener en su memoria como una sombra silenciosa y venenosa. Ahora solo estaba Kouen, quien aún en su interior, se dejaba envolver con su calor y aroma.

Sus cuerpos, entregados al cansancio y al placer de tan intenso encuentro en medio de una noche de tormenta, permanecieron abrazados mientras disfrutaban de su amor finalmente consumado.

.

.

.

La mañana soleada y cálida recibió los ojos de Alibaba cuando comenzó a tomar conciencia, viendo a través de las ventanas de la habitación que ya había amanecido. Se movió despacio, descubriéndose liado entre sábanas blancas de seda, y que su cuerpo desnudo reconocía. El aroma de Kouen estaba impregnado en su cuerpo y a su alrededor. Suspiró y sonrió inevitablemente al recordar lo que habían hecho anoche. Finalmente se había entregado a él, de una manera tan apasionada e intensa, que ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Y era tanta su felicidad que no le importaba el hecho de encontrarse solo en su cuarto después de aquello.

Asumido en su soledad, se movió para incorporarse, pero se paralizó cuando notó que el brazo de Kouen caía relajado sobre su cintura. Sorprendido, se volteó y lo vio plácidamente dormido. Estaba tan acostumbrado a despertar solo después de estar con Sinbad, que ver a Kouen dormido a su lado resultaba toda una sorpresa.

Se movió apenas lo suficiente para volverse hacia él y verle de frente, apreciando su rostro y sus cabellos enmarañados que caían en descanso sobre su rostro. Acercó una mano y trató de apartarle un mechón para contemplar su rostro dormido.

—Deja de mirarme y sigue durmiendo —le oyó decir.

Alibaba se sorprendió y apartó su mano.

—Creí que dormías.

—Lo hacía, pero comenzaste a moverte. —Kouen seguía con los ojos cerrados. —Déjame seguir durmiendo un rato más. Me hiciste trabajar toda la noche.

Alibaba sintió que se le subía el rubor a las mejillas y permaneció quieto, con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Kouen sin abrir los ojos.

—Sí.

Kouen se acomodó boca arriba.

—Me alegro —comentó—, porque esta noche vamos a repetirlo.

Alibaba se terminó de acomodar a su lado y apoyó su mano sobre su pecho, disfrutando de su acompasada respiración y calor.

—No creí que... podría estar contigo —murmuró.

Kouen finalmente abrió los ojos y lo miró.

—¿Aún sientes miedo?

Alibaba negó.

—Nunca tuve miedo de ti. Y el recuerdo de lo que me hizo Al-Thamen solo es eso, un recuerdo. Un mal recuerdo.

Kouen volvió a cerrar los ojos y se tendió boca abajo, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada con la intensión de seguir durmiendo.

—Ah... —suspiró—. Esto fue mejor que ganar una guerra.

Alibaba se alzó molesto.

—¿Por qué todo tienes que relacionarlo con las guerras?

—No molestes. —Kouen volteó el rostro y lo acuchilló con la mirada. —Yo no te digo nada por ese maldito cuerno que tienes en la cabeza.

—¡¿Otra vez con los mismo?! —chilló Alibaba— ¡Vives quejándote de él! ¡Además mi cabello no tiene nada que ver en esto!

—Claro que sí —le rebatió Kouen—, anoche casi me sacas un ojo con ese maldito cuerno.

—¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Lo que dices es completamente ridículo!

Kouen acomodó los antebrazos en el colchón y lo miró fijamente.

—¿No te arrepientes? —le preguntó con seriedad.

—¿Arrepentirme? —repitió confundido.

—De haberme elegido.

Alibaba se ruborizó y sonrió.

—Lo que dije en Rakushou y anoche es cierto. Te amo.

Complacido por la respuesta, Kouen se acercó a los labios de Alibaba y depositó en ellos un largo y cálido beso. Regresó la cabeza a la almohada y volvió a cerrar los ojos, dejando que el tiempo transcurriera sin prisas junto al calor y la respiración acompasada de Alibaba.

.

.

.

Tres semanas sucedieron y, a pesar ya no ser víctimas de miradas impropias y comentarios desagradables por su relación, Kouen y Alibaba procuraban llevarla lo más discreta posible, superando en el camino los altibajos habituales de sus ajetreadas vidas como miembros importantes del gobierno de Balbadd, cumpliendo cada una de sus respectivas responsabilidades. Aun así, todas las noches, Alibaba visitaba el dormitorio de Kouen y amanecía en su cama, desnudo, abrazado al calor de su cuerpo. Ya no había rastro alguno de temor. Incluso las pesadillas finalmente se habían marchado, volviéndose solo un mal recuerdo.

Sentados en la terraza, Kouen y Koumei bebían té a media mañana. Alibaba debía marcharse por tres días debido a una reunión fuera de Balbadd. Sería un viaje rápido, pero Kouen estaba molesto por no poder acompañarlo. Sus deberes lo obligaban a permanecer en el palacio y soportar las aburridas reuniones con el consejo real para acordar nuevas reformas al sistema de comercio de la zona.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Koumei—. Luces distinto. Hasta pareces más contento.

—Es natural sentirme bien si llevo tres perfectas semanas teniendo sexo con Alibaba todas las noches.

Una vez más, Koumei se atragantó y tosió ruidosamente.

—Para qué pregunté —se lamentó, limpiándose la nariz con una servilleta—. De verdad no imaginé que las cosas entre ustedes irían tan en serio.

—¿Lo dudaste?

—No creí que te soportaría por tanto tiempo.

Kouen esbozó una sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco creí que llegaría a sentir esto por alguien otra vez. Pero parece que es aún más fuerte. No me costó mucho asumir que ya no puedo aceptar la idea de tenerlo fuera de mi vida.

—Me alegro por ti, hermano. —Koumei volvió a beber un poco de té. —Aun cuando el Imperio se oponga, luces muy decido.

—El amor vuelve fuerte a las personas —señaló Kouen viendo hacia los jardines—. Había olvidado lo que se sentía. Es como si te sintieras invencible.

—Significa que después de tantos años, finalmente tu corazón ha sanado.

.

.

.

Alibaba llevaba parte de la mañana revisando los últimos papeles que usaría para su viaje. Los apiló sobre la mesa y cuando se volvió para recoger los faltantes sobre el estante, un leve mareo le hizo sostenerse de la mesa y del respaldar de la silla. Fue demasiado repentino, al igual que desde hacía algunos días. Tomó asiento y cerró los ojos a la espera que el mareo se fuera. No había querido admitirlo, pero se sentía más cansado que de costumbre. Eran episodios intermitentes, como si de pronto todo su Magoi se drenara de su cuerpo y quedara extenuado.

Aguardó unos momentos sentado a la espera que el malestar se pasara, pero de pronto abrieron la puerta y se levantó rápidamente. Kouen ingresaba a la biblioteca y se le acercaba.

—¿Tienes todo listo? —preguntó—. El carruaje te está esperando.

—Sí, está todo en orden. —Alibaba se apresuró en recogerlo todo, ignorando el malestar que aún parecía persistir.

Se paró frente a Kouen y él escrutó su rostro.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estás muy pálido y algo ojeroso.

—Todo es por tu culpa —se quejó—. Anoche apenas pude dormir.

Kouen sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Eres un débil. Yo soy el que hace todo el trabajo pesado.

Alibaba rodó los ojos y pasó por su lado.

—Oye. —Kouen lo retuvo, sujetándole de un brazo. —No te tardes.

Con una sonrisa, Alibaba asintió y se marchó.

Caminó a prisa por el pasillo, cargando la pila de pergaminos, pero al pasar junto a las escaleras, un mareo aún más fuerte le obligó a detenerse y buscar apoyo. Comenzó a sudar frío y la respiración le escaseó de pronto. Dejó caer los pergaminos al suelo y se llevó la mano al pecho, intentando regularizar la respiración, pero poco a poco comenzaba a sentir que las piernas le fallaban y su cuerpo perdía la capacidad para sostenerle.

.

.

.

Koumei decidió terminar unos trabajos pendientes en la biblioteca, pero se sorprendió cuando vio a Alibaba tendido en el suelo, inconsciente.

—¡¿Alibaba?! —Corrió hacia él y lo movió un poco. —Alibaba, despierta.

Le palmeó la mejilla y se sorprendió cuando notó su piel pálida y unas incipientes venas sobresaliendo por su cuello y rostro.

Unos soldados que se percataron de lo ocurrido se acercaron preocupados.

—Llamen a su majestad. ¡De prisa!

Los soldados obedecieron mientras Koumei insistía en tratar de que Alibaba recuperara la conciencia, ignorando por completo el motivo real de su desvanecimiento.

...Continuará...


	14. Capítulo 14: Una nueva luz

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 14 —**

 **Una nueva luz**

Cuando Alibaba recobró la conciencia, notó que el techo de su dormitorio se encontraba frente a sus ojos. No le costó trabajo hacerlo, pero le trajo una ligera sensación de nostalgia. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que estuvo allí? Desde hacía tres semanas, el cuarto de Kouen había pasado a convertirse también en el suyo. Él se lo había pedido una noche, luego de entender que no tenía sentido continuar durmiendo separados, si todas las mañanas, Alibaba amanecía atrapado entre los brazos de Kouen, arrebujado en su inconfundible calor.

Parpadeó un par de veces e intentó recordar el porqué estaba tendido en su cama, pero se sentía desorientado, y los recuerdos parecían difusos en su memoria. Lo último que recordaba era un mareo en pleno pasillo, ¿pero después qué pasó?

Se removió despacio sobre el colchón y vio a Kouen sentado a su lado, en un sillón.

—Kouen... —murmuró—. ¿Qué me ocurrió?

—Eso mismo quisiera saber —dijo él con seriedad—. Koumei te encontró inconsciente en el suelo.

Alibaba se sentó despacio y apoyó la espalda en mullidos almohadones.

—De pronto no me sentí bien —comentó, repasando aquel instante que todo se desvaneció—. No sé qué pasó.

Kouen cruzó los brazos y entornó la mirada.

—Por eso estabas tan pálido. —Escrutó su rostro. —Dime una cosa, ¿es primera vez que te ocurre algo así?

Vacilante, Alibaba esquivó la mirada y aguardó en silencio. Sabía que no conseguiría nada ocultando la verdad, pero ni siquiera él entendía lo que le pasaba. Mareos, debilitamiento, palidez y semblante ojeroso no eran síntomas que pudieran darle un diagnóstico más relevante que simple cansancio.

—Desde hace unos cuantos días... no me he sentido muy bien —confesó—. Pero es solo cansancio. No le he dado importancia porque supongo que se debe a... —Con un débil rubor apoderándose de sus mejillas, no hizo falta añadir más, pues era obvio a lo que se refería.

—¿Qué no hacías lo mismo con ese idiota en Sindria? —preguntó Kouen con un tono cáustico y malicioso.

Alibaba frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué siempre lo mencionas? —protestó—. Eso no tiene nada que ver.

—Claro que lo tiene —le rebatió Kouen—, porque así descartamos que tu desmayo se debe a mi causa, y buscamos otro responsable.

—Ya te dije que no fue nada grave —insistió—. Solo fue un simple desmayo por cansancio.

Kouen arrugó el entrecejo y lo taladró con la mirada. No sacaba nada con reprenderlo e insistirle que lo ocurrido no era un simple desmayo. Koumei lo había encontrado tendido en el suelo, demasiado pálido y con las marcas propias de la ausencia de Magoi en el cuerpo.

Alibaba vio hacia la ventana y recordó lo que estaba por hacer antes que perdiera el sentido.

—¡El viaje! —exclamó—. Debo partir o se me hará tarde.

—Olvídalo —le atajó Kouen—. Iré yo.

—¿Por qué? —Se incorporó sobresaltado. —Se supone que debo ir yo. El carruaje aún debe estar esperán-

—Eso ocurrió ayer. —Alibaba lo miró desconcertado. —Dormiste todo el día.

Al ver que Alibaba no podía articular palabra alguna, Kouen se puso de pie y le sujetó del rostro. Al ver sus ojos notó cómo estos lucían angustiados y confundidos ante una incertidumbre que no parecía tener respuesta aún.

—Encontraremos la causa de tu desmayo. Por ahora permanece en cama y recupera tus fuerzas.

Alibaba no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo un simple desmayo le había mantenido inconsciente todo un día? Había subestimado sus síntomas, y ahora afrontaba la realidad.

De pronto llamaron a la puerta y Morgiana ingresó a la habitación con una charola en las manos.

—Buenos días, Alibaba —dijo ella, depositando la bandeja sobre el buró.

Kouen aprovechó para caminar hasta la puerta y, antes de marcharse, se dirigió a Morgiana.

—Asegúrate de que permanezca en cama.

—Oye, no estoy enfermo —se quejó Alibaba, saliendo finalmente de su mutismo.

Kouen se devolvió y plantó a los pies de la cama.

—Hasta que no sepamos qué es lo que tienes, harás caso a lo que te digo. ¿Me has entendido?

Alibaba frunció el ceño y esquivó la mirada.

—Regreso en tres días —señaló Kouen, y salió de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Morgiana habló.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy perfectamente —contestó Alibaba, cruzándose de brazos—. No necesito quedarme acostado.

—Deberías hacerle caso —le rebatió Morgiana, refiriéndose a Kouen.

—Es un exagerado.

—Dormiste todo el día de ayer —insistió ella con preocupación—. Intentaron reanimarte pero tú no despertaste. No creo que sea exageración.

Alibaba bajó la mirada con pesar.

—Kouen estaba preocupado —murmuró—. Lo pude ver en sus ojos, aun cuando lucía molesto.

—Se quedó contigo todo el día y toda la noche.

Una pequeña emoción se apoderó del cuerpo de Alibaba al pensar en la actitud de Kouen. Él siempre demostraba cuánto le importaba a pesar de todo, incluso en situaciones como estas permanecía a su lado. Kouen tenía esa capacidad para priorizar sus intereses, y en este último tiempo, no le había defraudado. Aun así, la culpa por forzarlo a preocuparse y viajar en su lugar no le dejaba tranquilo. Ahora debía quedarse en Balbadd pensando en lo que podría hacer para compensar su falta.

—Por mi culpa él tuvo que hacerse cargo de mi trabajo y viajar —murmuró apesadumbrado.

—No deberías sentirte mal por eso. —Morgiana cogió la charola del buró y la acomodó en sus piernas. —Estoy segura que si las cosas hubieran sido al revés, tú habrías hecho lo mismo que él.

Alibaba asintió con una sonrisa mientras contemplaba su desayuno. Un vaso de leche fresca, pan y frutas, todo dispuesto para que recobrara las energías y dejara atrás tan desafortunado episodio como el de ayer.

—Ahora solo quiero hacer algo para compensar su sacrificio —declaró—. Y la cama no tiene que ser un impedimento. Ya no tengo motivos para continuar acostado.

—Dejaré que te levantes siempre y cuando tomes tu desayuno —dijo Morgiana—. Y prometas que si te vuelves a sentir mal, descansarás.

Alibaba rodó los ojos.

—No me trates como a un niño —se quejó.

—A veces te comportas como uno —refutó ella.

Entre protestos, Alibaba se sirvió su desayuno, esperando seguir con sus labores y así demostrarle a Kouen que sus excesivos cuidados eran innecesarios.

.

.

.

Para suerte de Alibaba, el incidente que forzó a Kouen a viajar en su lugar no volvió a repetirse. Retomó sus deberes y reemplazó a Kouen durante la reunión con el consejo, dejando clara su postura y que en esta ocasión no se dejaría amedrentar ni mucho menos ignorar por quienes lo menospreciaban. Incluso Koumei, que quedó a cargo de Balbadd, se sorprendió al verle tan resuelto y confiado mientras expuso las ideas que Kouen tenía preparadas para la asamblea. Alibaba tenía muy presente que, si por su causa Kouen había tenido que marcharse en su lugar, él asumiría toda la responsabilidad.

Estaba convencido que no volvería a manifestar más problemas que interfirieran con su salud y desempeño. Se sentía mejor que nunca, tanto así, que un día antes que Kouen volviera, decidió reunirse con sus amigos en el patio de entrenamientos del palacio para practicar un poco de esgrima con Toto y Olba.

Llevaban parte de la tarde entrenando y, por vencer en cada enfrentamiento, Alibaba se sentía muy seguro y confiado.

—Vamos, ¿qué les pasa? Creí que serían oponentes dignos —dijo, burlándose al ver que Olba no conseguía vencerle.

—Tu problema es que te vuelves un idiota arrogante cuando ganas un par de veces —se quejó él.

—Alibaba ser muy inmaduro —señaló Toto de pie junto a Morgiana—. Tener el ego alto y ser fanfarrón.

Alibaba ignoró las críticas e infló el pecho con orgullo.

—Solo porque mi técnica de esgrima es la mejor se quejan. —Movió su espada, alardeando con ella, y se preparó para el siguiente encuentro—. Continuemos, y veamos si esta vez alguno puede vencerme.

—Toto vencer a Alibaba varias veces en el coliseo —dijo Toto—. Ahora Alibaba presume como tonto.

—¡Pero ahora voy ganando yo! —chilló Alibaba.

Olba aprovechó el descuido de Alibaba y realizó el primer movimiento, sin embargo, Alibaba sabía bien cómo esquivar su ataque y usarlo en su contra. Afianzó el agarre de su espada y la alzó contra él a la espera del encuentro, pero un repentino malestar punzó en su bajo vientre, desconcentrándolo. Olba se percató y desvió su ataque, deteniéndose a solo centímetros del rostro de Alibaba.

—¿Alibaba?

Alibaba se llevó las manos al vientre, tocándolo al sentir que el dolor era demasiado incómodo.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Morgiana, acercándosele.

Confundido y, tratando de ignorar la molestia en su vientre, retomó su postura de ataque.

—Estoy bien —contestó—. Sigamos.

Olba se preparó nuevamente y atacó. Alibaba también lo hizo, pero una nueva punzada, esta vez aún más fuerte, le hizo emitir un quejido y soltar su espada, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

—¡Alibaba!

—Descuiden, no es nada —dijo, apoyando las manos sobre su vientre al sentir que malestar aumentaba—. Solo es un pequeño dolor de estómago.

—Deberíamos dejarlo por hoy —sugirió Morgiana al notar que su rostro lucía demasiado pálido y ojeroso.

—Lo siento. —Alibaba enfundó a Amon y volvió a apoyar, esta vez con disimulo, una mano en su vientre. —De todos modos no puedo quedarme; Kouen llega esta noche, y no quiero que me regañe. Continuemos otro día.

—Como quieras —dijo Olba, encogiéndose de hombros—, pero que quede claro que este encuentro lo gané yo.

Ignorando la arbitraria decisión de Olba, Alibaba regresó al interior del palacio. Caminó despacio, resintiendo en cada paso la molestia en su vientre, que arrojaba punzadas como pequeñas agujas clavándosele en el interior. Subió hasta su dormitorio y, tras encerrarse en él y apoyar la espalda en la puerta, se llevó ambas manos al vientre, frotándolo suavemente mientras intentaba encontrar una explicación que justificara su malestar.

—¿Por qué? —se preguntó en voz alta con la vista fija en sus manos, que acariciaban su vientre, en un intento por disminuir el dolor.

Al ver que la respuesta no llegaría —al menos no en ese momento—, dejó la puerta y se encerró en el baño. Allí preparó la bañera y, tras desvestirse, se metió en ella, dejando que el agua relajara su cuerpo y aliviara el malestar de su vientre, que pareció apaciguarse paulatinamente a medida que el jabón y el agua tibia hacían efecto en él.

Con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en el borde de la bañera, dejó que su mente se relajara. Después de pasar tres días sin incidentes que le recordaran el motivo por el cual Kouen había viajado, volvía a inquietarse. Hubiera querido ignorar el asunto, fingir que nada había pasado y seguir practicando con sus amigos. Pero tal vez fuera porque su cuerpo le había traicionado en pleno entrenamiento, forzándole a retirarse por ese agudo dolor en su vientre, que la idea de descansar antes que Kouen llegara le parecía mucho más razonable que intentar convencerse de que todo estaba bien.

Después de casi media hora pensó que ya era hora de salir de la bañera. Resignado se levantó y cogió una toalla, secándose despacio mientras se contemplaba distraídamente en el espejo empotrado en una de las paredes de la habitación. Agradecía que el malestar en su vientre haya disminuido, pero no quiso tentar su suerte, por lo que se vistió rápidamente y salió al dormitorio. Fue directo hasta su cama y se tendió en ella. Con la cabeza apoyada cómodamente en la almohada observó el atardecer anaranjado que teñía el cielo de Balbadd. Pronto anochecería y vería nuevamente a Kouen. Lo extrañaba, lo suficiente para ansiar su regreso.

Cerró los ojos y se relajó. Sabía que si dormía un poco antes que él llegara no tendría que preocuparlo con absurdos malestares.

En cuestión de minutos el cansancio lo venció, sin darse cuenta que sus manos habían terminado sobre su vientre, acariciando aquella zona con un cuidado inusual.

.

.

.

A lo lejos escuchaba su nombre. Parecía un eco distante que le llamaba entre la espesa niebla. Aun así, sabía a quién pertenecía esa inconfundible voz. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y distinguió una silueta frente suyo. Parpadeó y, en medio de la penumbra de la habitación, logró distinguir el rostro serio e inmutable de Kouen.

—Llegaste al fin —murmuró esbozando una sonrisa—. Bienveni-

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Kouen, interrumpiéndole.

Alibaba se incorporó despacio. Con disimulo, se llevó una mano al vientre y notó con alivio que ya no sentía dolor.

—Preferí usar mi dormitorio durante tu ausencia —contestó—. No quise darles motivos a los miembros del consejo para que reclamaran por usar el tuyo.

Kouen frunció el ceño.

—Me dijeron que no bajaste a cenar.

Aún adormilado, Alibaba se estiró y trató de desperezarse. El descanso le había sentado bien, aunque aún deseaba seguir durmiendo un poco más; esta vez, entre los brazos de Kouen.

—No escuché nada. —Se frotó los ojos y bostezó. —Me dormí profundamente.

—¿Descansaste como te lo ordené?

—Sí.

—Mientes —masculló tajante Kouen—. Estuviste trabajando y entrenaste con tus amigos. ¿No escuchaste cuando te ordené que descansaras?

—¡Pero si no estoy enfermo! —exclamó Alibaba, sentándose de sopetón en la cama—. ¡Estoy bien!

—¡Te desmayaste y dormiste un día entero! —le rebatió Kouen— ¡¿A eso le llamas estar bien?!

—Estás siendo exagerado —dijo Alibaba, resoplando disgustado—. Sé cuidarme solo.

—No lo parece. —Kouen se cruzó de brazos y lo vio fijamente. —Dime, ¿por qué estabas durmiendo tan temprano? ¿Te sentías mal?

Alibaba tensó los labios y esquivó la mirada.

—Solo tenía sueño —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No me mientas —replicó Kouen con enfado.

—No te miento —insistió Alibaba. Resopló nuevamente y bajó el tono de su voz—. Escucha, no quiero que te preocupes por algo que no se ha vuelto a repetir. No me pasa nada malo, ¿de acuerdo? —Alcanzó su rostro y lo acarició. —Estoy bien, me siento bien. Además, estoy contento porque regresaste. Me hiciste mucha falta.

Kouen intentó continuar molesto, hacer de la irresponsabilidad de Alibaba un motivo para ignorar sus suaves palabras y su mirada ilusionada por su regreso, pero no pudo. Los tres días que permaneció fuera se le hicieron eternos y pesados, lo suficientes para extrañar a Alibaba cada minuto que estuvo sin él.

—Yo también te extrañé, pero no conseguirás que te perdone por desobedecerme.

Alibaba soltó una pequeña risa y pasó los brazos alrededor su cuello, atrayéndolo hacia sí.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? —Kouen pensó en la respuesta, pero había adivinado las intenciones de Alibaba al ver sus ojos cargados de un brillo lujurioso que pudo ver incluso bajo la luz de la luna filtrándose a través de las ventanas de la habitación. —¿Aceptarías pasar la noche aquí conmigo? Prometo compensarte muy bien por mi desobediencia.

Kouen entornó la mirada y sonrió con malicia.

—¿Estás diciendo que quieres un castigo? —Alibaba se relamió los labios y comenzó a desvestirlo. —Eres un maldito desvergonzado.

No hubo necesidad de continuar protestando o buscando excusas para seguir molesto. En silencio y, expectante a su determinada actitud, Kouen dejó que Alibaba cumpliera su palabra y le hiciera olvidar los tres días que permanecieron separados. No le fue difícil dejarse llevar por la creciente pasión con la que él le besaba y lamía mientras le retiraba con ansiedad la ropa.

Lo vio tan decidido y enérgico, tan dispuesto a complacer cada uno de sus caprichos, que se entregó a sus atenciones, a la excitación de su mirada y a la pericia de sus caricias y besos el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

Alibaba creyó que el incidente que suspendió su viaje y el inusual dolor en su bajo vientre no volverían a repetirse, pero con el correr de los días estos episodios se repitieron, forzándole en más de una ocasión a descansar a mitad de tarde o acostarse más temprano. Su cuerpo había entrado en un extraño estado de agotamiento aun cuando no hacía nada que requiriese mayor esfuerzo del que ya estaba acostumbrado. Pero más allá de inquietarse ante la incertidumbre de lo que lo aquejaba, lo que le abrumaba era advertir el rostro de Kouen sumido en la preocupación cada vez que le veía tendido en la cama o sentado en algún sillón a la espera que un repentino mareo se le pasara.

Día a día se esforzaba por evitar que esto se convirtiera en un impedimento para su vida, pero lejos de mejorar estaba empeorando. Y lo que al principio parecía solo una tontería sin importancia, ahora era el causante de que sus amigos y conocidos volcaran toda su atención en su desmejorado estado de salud.

Durante la cena apenas tocó su plato. Desde la tarde aquel molesto dolor en su bajo vientre había aparecido una vez más, punzando con insistencia, como si algo en su interior se estuviera desgarrando. Kouen no lo sabía; era lo único que Alibaba había logrado ocultarle para evitar que su preocupación aumentara, por lo que intentaba soportar lo que más pudiera, aun cuando a ratos, el dolor pareciera volverlo loco.

—¿Te sientes bien? —La voz de Kouen lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos.

—Sí —contestó, revolviendo su plato.

—No has tocado tu cena.

—Estoy un poco cansado. —Se puso de pie. —Me iré a acostar. Buenas noches.

Koumei y Kouen lo observaron marcharse del comedor. Una vez a solas, Koumei no dudó en comentar la situación.

—No se veía nada bien. ¿Crees que esté ocultándote algo?

Kouen lo observó fugazmente mientras cortaba un trozo de carne.

—Algo como qué.

—Quizá tiene otros síntomas además de los mareos, pero no quiere decirlo.

Dejando a medio camino el tenedor de su boca, Kouen lo miró fijamente.

—¿Por qué lo haría?

Koumei se encogió de hombros.

—Porque serías capaz de atarlo a la cama con tal de que se mejore.

—Obviamente lo haría. —Kouen se llevó el tenedor a la boca y masticó la carne sin prisa. —Pero si tuviera algo más ya lo habría notado.

—Aún no sabemos por qué ese día que se desmayó, su Magoi parecía haberse drenado —señaló Koumei—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pudo sucederle?

Kouen no supo qué contestar. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Alibaba se había encargado de engañarlo muy bien cada vez que lo notaba pálido o cansado. Siempre una excusa, siempre una sonrisa o un gesto indolente para evitar que se preocupara. Pero tenía que haber notado desde el principio que la ausencia repentina de Magoi en el cuerpo sin motivo alguno era algo que no podía subestimarse.

.

.

.

Después de cenar, Kouen se encerró en la biblioteca en busca de información que esclareciera la condición que aquejaba a Alibaba. Leyó cada libro que tenía a su alcance hasta las tres de la mañana, pero al no hallar nada que le sirviera, decidió irse a dormir con la idea en mente de mandar a pedir algunos textos a Rakushou. La colección de pergaminos antiguos y libros que poseía el Imperio era la más completa de todas las naciones. Y estaba convencido que en alguno de esos escritos estaría la respuesta que necesitaba.

Ingresó al dormitorio y vio que Alibaba dormía profundamente. Se cambió de ropa y se recostó a su lado. Lo contempló unos momentos y con su mano derecha le acarició suavemente el rostro, disfrutando de su expresión entregada al relajo. Era en momentos como este que cualquier preocupación quedaba fuera de su mente. Ver a Alibaba a su lado lo tranquilizaba, deseando que el tiempo se detuviera para seguir deleitándose con la belleza de su rostro y la tersura de su piel.

Tras un bostezo se metió bajo las sábanas y apegó su cuerpo al de Alibaba, pero notó algo húmedo y cálido en el colchón. Palpó con su mano y, al ver su palma, esta se encontraba manchada de un intenso color rojo. Sorprendido, se incorporó y tiró de las sábanas: había un charco de sangre sobre ellas, y provenía de entre las piernas de Alibaba.

—¡Alibaba! —Lo sacudió, pero él no respondió. Más de cerca, se percató que unas venas sobresalían de su cuello y mejillas—. Alibaba reacciona. —Palmeó insistentemente su rostro, sin resultados. Estaba muy pálido y su piel se había vuelto fría al tacto.

En su desesperación, Kouen continuó en su intento por reanimarlo mientras la sangre continuaba tiñendo de rojo las sábanas. Sea lo que estuviera sucediéndole, estaba acortando su vida rápida y peligrosamente.

.

.

.

Con la luz de la mañana entrando por las ventanas, Alibaba despertó, sintiéndose aturdido y muy cansado. Otra vez tenía esa sensación extraña en el cuerpo, como si hubiera utilizado su Magoi durante una ardua batalla. Observó a su alrededor y encontró a Morgiana dormitando sentada en uno de los sillones del dormitorio. La imagen se le hizo vagamente familiar, y tuvo miedo de preguntar qué había pasado esta vez.

—¿Morgiana? —la llamó, notando su propia voz pastosa y ronca.

Ella despertó al instante y, tras dejar la comodidad del sillón, se le acercó.

—¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele algo?

Alibaba la miró confundido. No sabía a qué se refería.

—Estoy bien —contestó—, solo aturdido. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Los ojos de Morgiana le vieron con aflicción.

—Anoche sufriste una hemorragia. Mientras dormías, comenzaste a sangrar.

Alibaba se incorporó sorprendido, pero sintió los brazos aletargados y el cuerpo pesado.

—No entiendo —murmuró—, ¿sangrando? ¿Por qué? ¿De dónde?

Morgiana no sabía bien cómo explicarle. Desconocía los verdaderos detalles de lo sucedido, pero relatándole lo que Kouen le había comentado, Alibaba entendió y sintió una opresión de angustia en el pecho.

—Kouen logró detener el sangrado usando a su Djinn Phenex. Te salvó la vida.

Alibaba no lo entendía. ¿Cómo de pronto sufría males de esa manera? ¿Sangrar? Era imposible. Sus malestares eran solo una tontería, nada más. No podían llevarlo al borde de la muerte.

Abrumado, observó sus manos y notó lo pálida y frías que se encontraban.

—¿Y Kouen? ¿Dónde está?

Morgiana miró hacia la puerta.

—Lleva toda la mañana encerrado en la biblioteca. Dijo que buscaría información para saber qué es lo que tienes.

—¿Lo que tengo? —Alibaba sonrió con nerviosismo. —Yo no tengo na-

—Alibaba. —Morgiana alzó la voz, interrumpiéndole. —Los magos que te atendieron anoche, luego que Kouen detuvo el sangrado, dijeron que estabas perdiendo Magoi.

—¿Qué?

—Tu cuerpo está dejando escapar Magoi y eso es lo que provoca tus mareos y sangrados. —Bajó la mirada y cerró los puños sobre la tela de su vestido. —Si no encuentran la causa, podrías morir.

Alibaba enmudeció atónito. No podía creer que su Magoi nuevamente le causara problemas. Inconscientemente se llevó una mano al vientre y observó con angustia hacia la ventana; necesitaba entender por qué una vez más se veía enfrentado a un conflicto con su propia energía. ¿Qué o quién era el que provocaba que su Magoi se agotara y debilitara su cuerpo?

.

.

.

Nadie quería hablar del asunto, mucho menos si se volvían cada vez más frecuentes. Habían sucedido seis semanas desde el primer incidente, y la salud de Alibaba agravó considerablemente. Su debilitado cuerpo lo obligó a permanecer en cama y esperar por una cura, aun cuando se desconociera lo que realmente le sucedía. Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo, víctima del cansancio ante la falta de Magoi que se drenaba de su cuerpo. Y aunque los esfuerzos de los magos al servicio del Imperio por ayudarlo resultaban inútiles, a Alibaba aún le quedaban fuerzas para aguantar.

Encerrado en la biblioteca, Kouen pasaba días enteros en busca de algo que sirviera para detener lo que fuera que estuviera debilitando a Alibaba. Pero incluso los antiguos textos de Kou resultaron inútiles. Nada explicaba su condición y cómo impedir que su Magoi continuara desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

Agobiado, repasó la noche en la que lo vio desangrarse en la cama. Aún se estremecía al recordarlo, porque en ese momento tuvo miedo. Miedo de perderlo y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo. Como primer príncipe de Kou, siempre creyó tener la capacidad para lograr lo que fuera sin importar las consecuencias. Guerras, conquistas, dominio y poder; sus habilidades para conseguir cada una de ellas eran incomparables, y sabía que en esta ocasión no sería la excepción, pero con el correr de los días la realidad golpeó su cara, y comprendió que no tenía el poder para salvar la vida de Alibaba, y se sintió impotente e insignificante. Por primera vez experimentaba el sabor amargo de una derrota, y aunque esta parecía imposible de superar, no estaba dispuesto a bajar los brazos y rendirse a ella.

Pasada la medianoche, Koumei ingresó a la biblioteca. Le preocupaba ver a su hermano consumirse por causa de Alibaba. Sabía que convencerle de desistir sería inútil, pero al menos quería acompañarlo y demostrarle que no estaba solo.

—Deberías al menos descansar un poco —señaló mientras se sentaba frente a él, al otro lado de la mesa.

Kouen dejó la lectura un rato y se sujetó el puente de la nariz con la punta de los dedos. Tenía ojeras visiblemente marcadas y un semblante pálido y demacrado.

—Aún no logro encontrar la causa de su enfermedad. —Observó el libro que leía y lo cerró con desprecio. Cogió otro de la pila que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a leerlo. —Se está muriendo, y no sé qué hacer.

—Pero con matarte tú no lo salvarás —señaló Koumei con seriedad.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —masculló Kouen, golpeando con el puño cerrado la mesa—. ¿Quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados?

—Entiendo cómo te sientes.

—No, no lo entiendes —refutó—. De la noche a la mañana a ese idiota se le ocurre enfermar y nadie sabe qué diablos le sucede. —Cerró ambos puños con fuerza hasta empalidecer sus nudillos. —Estoy viéndolo morir poco a poco, y no tengo el poder para salvarlo.

Koumei suspiró.

—Tal vez estamos buscando en el lugar incorrecto —señaló. Cogió un libro al azar y lo hojeó—. Tal vez no sabemos realmente dónde comenzar a buscar.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Kouen.

Con desgano, Koumei cerró el libro y lo dejó a un lado. Se cruzó de brazos y analizó la situación.

—Pensemos desde cuánto se ha estado sintiendo mal y qué clase de síntomas tiene —articuló.

Kouen abandonó su lectura y se reclinó contra el respaldo de su sillón.

—Él nos lo dijo: comenzó a sentirse mal unos días antes de que lo encontraras inconsciente en el corredor.

—¿Qué fue lo que cambió para que enfermara?

—No ha habido nada fuera de lo común.

—¿Estás seguro?

Kouen aguardó.

—¿Tratas de decir que... desde que estamos juntos?

—Asumamos que enfermó desde que ustedes tuvieron relaciones —indicó Koumei—, pero ¿por qué está teniendo esos síntomas? Si fuera alguna clase de enfermedad tú también deberías tenerlos, lo que nos indica que no es una enfermedad propiamente tal. No es ninguna clase de virus que se contagie. Es algo más.

—Algo como qué.

—Algo que solo a él le ha afectado.

Guardaron silencio y se vieron a los ojos tras llegar a la misma conclusión.

—La organización. —Kouen se puso de pie. —Lo que le hicieron esa noche.

—¿Pero por qué ahora muestra síntomas? —Koumei no parecía convencido.

—Eso es lo que hay que averiguar —dijo Kouen. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la mesa y las empuñó con frustración—. Nunca le tomamos el suficiente peso más allá de un mal recuerdo. Pero lo que le hicieron esa noche tal vez esté provocando que pierda Magoi.

Reflexivo, Koumei se llevó la mano derecha al rostro, recordando detalles de aquella noche que pudiera dar alguna pista.

—Tiene sentido. —Observó distraído la ruma de pergaminos dispersos sobre la mesa. —Aunque no sabemos exactamente qué planeaban hacerle.

—Tú viste lo que le hicieron —insistió Kouen—. ¿No tienes al menos una idea?

Koumei repasó en su memoria lo que vio esa noche y frunció el ceño.

—Parecía un ritual —contestó—, pero no sé de qué tipo.

—Si averiguamos qué clase de ritual le hicieron esa noche sabremos lo que tiene, y podremos curarlo.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si ese ritual no es la respuesta?

Con el semblante abatido, Kouen bajó la mirada y vio sus puños temblando sobre la mesa.

—Es lo único que nos queda.

Un solado irrumpió de pronto en la biblioteca, visiblemente alterado.

—¡Su majestad! —exclamó, inclinándose ante Kouen.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó él.

—Es el príncipe Alibaba. Él...

De inmediato, Kouen y Koumei dejaron la biblioteca y corrieron escaleras arriba hasta el cuarto de Kouen. Cuando ingresaron, vieron a Alibaba destruyéndolo todo. Jarrones, ventanas, incluso el gran espejo del dormitorio fue víctima de su furia.

Kouen se le acercó rápidamente y lo asió de los brazos.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Alibaba, sacudiéndose para liberarse.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —le gritó—. ¡¿Te volviste loco?!

—¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!

Alibaba consiguió soltarse y, con Amon en la mano, liberó su poder, convirtiéndola en una sólida y ennegrecida espada de mayor tamaño.

—Deja eso —le pidió Kouen—. Estás malgastando tu Magoi.

—Cállate, ¡Cállate! —aulló, dirigiendo su espada contra él—. No quiero que me hables.

Los guardias y Koumei, que presenciaban la escena, aguardaban expectantes bajo el umbral de la puerta sin atreverse a ingresar al dormitorio al ver que Alibaba, alterado y descontrolado, podía atacar a cualquiera que se atreviera a intervenir. Kouen parecía ser el único que continuaba imperturbable, pero en su semblante se había acentuado en una profunda preocupación mientras que sus ojos se tornaban álgidos y determinados.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —dijo, adoptando una postura indiferente—. ¿Acaso piensas atacarme?

Las manos de Alibaba se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura de su espada. Sus hombros temblaban y un rukh teñido de negro había comenzado a manar de su cuerpo.

—Por tu culpa perdí mi país —masculló con rabia—, perdí la fe de las personas. Lo perdí todo. ¡Todo! ¡Todo es tu culpa!

Kouen no creía que Alibaba fuera quien en realidad dijera esas palabras. Podía ver un profundo y creciente odio en su mirada, pero sabía que ese sentimiento provenía de alguien o algo que nublaba su mente y se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Y la responsabilidad de Al-Thamen en todo esto cobraba mayor sentido.

—Si vas a atacarme, hazlo ahora.

El rostro de Alibaba se crispó furioso y, con un movimiento inesperado, se lanzó sobre Kouen. Alzó su espada contra él, pero se detuvo de pronto al sentir que su cuerpo se entumecía y sus brazos perdían la fuerza para sostener su espada. La dejó caer al suelo a la vez que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar sangre y unas venas se asomaban en su rostro. Intentó sostenerse en pie pero su conciencia se desvaneció.

Kouen lo alcanzó a sujetar y comenzó a llamarlo con preocupación. Lo cargó en brazos y depositó en la cama con cuidado. Koumei se acercó preocupado.

—¿Necesitas otra prueba para saber que la organización está detrás de todo esto? —masculló Kouen mientras continuaba en su intento por despertar a Alibaba.

Koumei negó, enmudecido. Desconocía el objetivo de Al-Thamen y lo que habían hecho con Alibaba esa noche, pero después de lo que había recién presenciado, lo averiguaría a toda costa.

.

.

.

Durante la mañana, Alibaba logró recobrar el sentido. Se sentía aún más cansado que la última vez, y eso lo asustó. Intentó levantarse, pero la cabeza le pesaba. Resignado, permaneció quieto sobre la cama y a su campo de visión llegó la figura de Kouen, que le veía fijamente sentado en el sillón. Su expresión seria y sus ojos opacados por el cansancio lo estremecieron.

—¿Aún quieres matarme? —le oyó decir.

—¿De qué... hablas? —preguntó confundido.

—Anoche enloqueciste.

Aún con la mente adormilada, Alibaba forzó su memoria, pero estaba se encontraba completamente obnubilada.

—Destruiste la habitación y me amenazaste con tu espada.

Alibaba se sentó de golpe, pero un vértigo hizo que la habitación girara a su alrededor. Se llevó la mano al rostro y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Parpadeó un par de veces y, al recuperar la nitidez de la visión, quiso preguntarle a Kouen qué trató de decir.

—No te muevas de esa forma, idiota —masculló él, sujetándolo por los hombros.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó, ignorando su orden—. ¿Por qué destruiría la habitación y te amenazaría?

Kouen lo soltó y volvió a tomar asiento.

—Eso es lo que quiero averiguar —contestó—. Koumei y yo creemos que tu situación se debe a lo que viviste a manos de la organización. —Alibaba lo miró estupefacto, pero cuando quiso decir algo, Kouen añadió: —Es cierto que no recuerdas lo que te hicieron, pero Koumei lo presenció. Está casi seguro que lo que te practicaron fue un ritual, y debemos averiguar de qué.

A la mente de Alibaba vino el recuerdo de aquella extraña maldición que Al-Thamen les arrojaron a él y a Sinbad luego de volver de la celda de Zagan. En ese entonces los planes de la organización eran claros: convertirlos en reyes oscuros.

—Convertirte en un rey oscuro —dijo Kouen, erizando la piel de Alibaba al escuchar esas palabras—. Eso fue lo que los dos miembros de la organización que vinieron a Balbadd me confesaron cuando los interrogué en ese entonces. Desconozco qué trucos sucios utilizaron contigo, pero se les conoce por sus conocimientos y prácticas en el ocultismo de las artes oscuras. Sea lo que te hayan hecho, te está enfermando.

Aún sin creer lo que escuchaba, Alibaba cerró con fuerza los puños sobre las sábanas y tiró con disimulo de ellas, mientras tibias lágrimas comenzaban a manar de sus ojos y rodar por sus mejillas empalidecidas.

Kouen alcanzó una de sus manos y la sujetó con fuerza. Sabía lo que en ese instante cruzaba por su mente, y no permitiría que ese pensamiento lo derrumbara.

.

.

.

En el transcurso del día, la situación de Alibaba empeoró. Preso de una violenta fiebre, sufría de constantes sangrados y deliraba. Los magos al servicio de Kou ya nada podían hacer para controlarlo; ni siquiera Phenex, el Djinn, conseguía sanar alguna posible lesión en su interior. Las ideas y el tiempo se habían agotado, y Koumei estaba a prontas de viajar a Rakushou para descubrir el tipo de ritual que Al-Thamen le había practicado.

—Consigue toda la información que esté disponible —pidió Kouen mientras charlaban encerrados en su oficina.

—No puedo prometerte nada —dijo Koumei—. Sabes que hay ciertas restricciones a los laboratorios. Y dudo que alguien me dé voluntariamente la información.

—No me importa —rebatió Kouen, frunciendo el entrecejo—, solo averigua lo que le hicieron.

Golpearon la puerta y del otro lado apareció Morgiana.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Kouen.

Morgiana ingresó a la habitación y separó frente a él.

—Hay una persona que puede ayudar a Alibaba.

—Habla.

—Aladdin —contestó.

—¿Ese Magi? —preguntó Koumei con curiosidad.

—Antes ya salvó de la muerte a Alibaba —explicó Morgiana—. Él tiene el poder para descubrir lo que le sucede y curarlo.

Kouen articuló una mueca de disgusto y palmeó la superficie de su escritorio.

—¿Y si lo tiene porqué apenas lo dices ahora? —masculló, acuchillándola con la mirada—. Has visto con tus propios ojos cómo Alibaba se está deteriorando, y aun así guardaste silen-

—Porque Alibaba quería proteger a Aladdin del Imperio —soltó Morgiana, confrontándolo sin temor—. Ustedes quieren poner las manos sobre él, y Alibaba no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Pero ahora no hay tiempo para pensar en eso. Necesita su ayuda.

Kouen no negaba que sus deseos de obtener información de Aladdin existieran, pero en estos momentos su poder y conocimientos como Magi era lo que menos le interesaba. Y al pensar en eso se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado por Alibaba. ¿Así era amar de verdad? ¿La voluntad y los deseos personales pasaban a un segundo plano por el bienestar del otro? Kouen apenas tenía recuerdos de haber experimentado ese sentimiento en el pasado, pero ahora parecía tan fuerte, que no estaba seguro si sería capaz de controlarlos. Aun así, por Alibaba estaba dispuesto a lo que fuera, incluso a olvidar sus ambiciones, al menos por un tiempo.

—¿Tienes forma de contactarlo? —preguntó.

Morgiana negó.

—¿Entonces cómo esperas encontrarlo?

—Lo buscaré por todo el mundo si es necesario. Si está preparando la cumbre, debe estar cerca.

Kouen pensó lo mismo.

—Está bien, tráelo. —Morgiana asintió resuelta y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Aguarda —ordenó Kouen—. Koumei, ve con ella. Será más fácil si van los dos, así volverán más rápido.

Koumei resopló resignado, y, junto a Morgiana, partieron en busca de Aladdin.

.

.

.

Una semana después, Aladdin cruzaba las puertas del palacio de Balbadd. Koumei creyó que sería imposible convencerle, pero le sorprendió ver su determinación luego que Morgiana le explicara que Alibaba lo necesitaba, ya que no dudó en dejar todo botado para ayudarle.

—Tío Kouen —pronunció al presentarse frente a él en el salón principal.

—Ya era hora que llegaras, Magi.

—¿Es cierto que Alibaba está enfermo? —inquirió.

—Velo con tus propios ojos. —Kouen caminó hacia la puerta. —No viniste para hacer vida social.

Aladdin lo miró fijamente, curioso por su actitud. Después de conocerlo en Magnostadt y temerle a su ambiciosa y violenta personalidad, podía percibir algo distinto en él, como si desde aquel entonces algo hubiera cambiado y sus intereses fueran distintos. Pero no quiso prestarle mayor atención, y, tras subir al dormitorio donde se encontraba Alibaba y abrir la puerta, vieron que la cama se encontraba desocupada, y que un rastro de sangre iba en dirección al baño.

—¡Alibaba! —Kouen cruzó corriendo la habitación e irrumpió en el baño. Allí encontró a Alibaba hincado junto a la bañera, aferrándose con dolor el bajo vientre. Sangraba por los ojos y la boca, notorias venas surcaban por su piel y de entre sus piernas escurría un hilo de sangre.

—Ko-uen...

Él se le acercó preocupado y lo ayudó a regresar a la cama.

—Me duele —se quejó sin quitar las manos del vientre—. Me duele mucho.

—Alibaba —La voz de Aladdin lo sorprendió. Volteó el rostro y distinguió a su amigo de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta del dormitorio.

—A-Ala-ddin... ¿Por qué estás...? —Miró a Kouen, y supo que él era el responsable.

—Evita las preguntas tontas —protestó mientras le limpiaba la sangre que manaba de sus ojos—. Está aquí para ayudarte.

Si bien en un principio, por consejo de Sinbad, Alibaba no quiso que Aladdin lo acompañara a Balbadd por la presencia del Imperio Kou —en especial de Kouen— y su interés en sus poderes de Magi, su confianza y opinión propia de lo que Kouen quería para el mundo le impidió temer por la seguridad de Aladdin.

—¿Qué le ocurre? —preguntó Aladdin, aproximándose a la cama. Expectante observaba la situación, sorprendiéndose por lo que ocurría con Alibaba.

—Por eso estás aquí —dijo Kouen—, para que tú nos lo digas.

—¿Yo?

—Seguramente Koumei y esa niña Fanalis te explicaron: está perdiendo Magoi. —Dejó sobre el buró el recipiente con agua que usó para limpiar el rostro de Alibaba y le acomodó los almohadones para que descansara en una mejor posición. —Es como si algo se lo absorbiera. Como Magi, tú eres el único que puede entender lo que le pasa.

Alibaba emitió un quejido y se llevó las manos al vientre, retorciéndose sobre la cama, víctima del dolor. Este era cada vez más insoportable. A ratos parecía una simple puntada; luego se tornaba lacerante, como si algo se desgarrara y le quemara por dentro.

—Lo intentaré —dijo Aladdin.

Kouen lo asió del cuello de su ropa y lo alzó hasta la altura de sus ojos.

—No digas que lo intentarás —masculló—; hazlo. Salva a tu candidato a rey, salva a tu amigo.

Los ojos de Aladdin viajaron hasta Alibaba y luego a Kouen.

—Lo haré. —Kouen lo soltó al ver su determinación y le permitió comenzar su trabajo.

En silencio, Aladdin observó detenidamente el cuerpo de Alibaba. Comenzó por su cabello, descendiendo por su rostro, su cuello, torso, brazos y estómago, deteniéndose repentinamente en su vientre, del cual él continuaba aferrado. Acercó su mano derecha sin tocarlo, percatándose de algo.

—Qué extraño —murmuró.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Kouen intrigado—. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Es que... —Apartó su mano con extrañeza. —Del vientre de Alibaba fluye un Magoi distinto al suyo.

—¿Distinto? —Kouen miró con preocupación a Alibaba y regresó su atención a Aladdin. —¿Qué significa eso? Se supone que no puede haber dos fuentes de Magoi en un cuerpo.

Aladdin negó confundido, sin apartar la mirada del vientre de Alibaba.

—Es un Magoi nuevo.

—Si eso es lo que está afectándolo, deshazte de él —le ordenó.

Aladdin estudió la situación, recordando aquella ocasión en la que Alibaba fue víctima de la maldición de Ithnan tras regresar de la celda de Zagan. En ese entonces, Sinbad le pidió que utilizara _aquel poder_ que solo él poseía, y que fue capaz de salvarle la vida a Alibaba. Confiaba que en esta ocasión fuera igual.

Levantó la vista y miró fijamente a Kouen.

—Usaré mi poder para conocer el origen de ese Magoi —explicó—, pero no lo veo como una amenaza.

Kouen lo taladró con la mirada.

—Si está causando que Alibaba enferme, significa que es dañino —espetó—. ¡Así que haz algo y sácalo!

Renuente a aceptar la idea de deshacerse de aquel Magoi, Aladdin activó su poder, el cual le permitiría conectarse directamente con el rukh de Alibaba. De inmediato y, ante los ojos estupefactos de Kouen, el sello mágico con la estrella de ocho puntas fulguró en su frente, seguido de un torbellino de Rukh blanco que envolvió el cuerpo de Alibaba. La corriente terminó finalmente arrastrando su conciencia al mundo del rukh, cayendo dormido sobre la cama.

—Su conciencia se ha ido. —De pie en la entrada de la habitación, Koumei presenció lo sucedido. —Ha sido transferida al mundo del rukh.

Kouen lo sabía, aun así, no dejaba de sorprenderle que alguien como Aladdin ostentara de un poder como aquel, y que ningún otro Magi poseía. Pero por ahora, su único y mayor interés era que encontrara la manera de arrancar a Alibaba de los brazos de la muerte.

.

.

.

Aladdin se sentía muy familiarizado con aquel lugar. Tan puro, tan tranquilo y cálido. Las memorias de Alibaba revoloteaban a su alrededor en forma de pequeñas aves de luz a medida que caminaba en busca del otro Magoi que residía dentro de Alibaba.

De pronto una de las _aves_ se le acercó y posó en su mano, transformándose para enseñarle el retorno de Alibaba a Balbadd y su confrontación con Kouen. Aladdin no había podido estar presente, acompañándolo en aquel momento, pero presenciarlo ahora le causaba tristeza al ver cómo Alibaba debía luchar constantemente por su país. No negaba que retornar a Balbadd y ver cuán diferente estaba de la última vez le había sorprendido, pero su prisa por ayudar a Alibaba le hizo pasar por alto la situación y manifestar alguna opinión al respecto.

El recuerdo volvió a tomar forma de pájaro y remontó vuelo. Aladdin retomó el paso y una nueva ave se posó en su mano, mostrándole la presencia de Al-Thamen en Balbadd y la noche en la que Alibaba cayó en sus manos. Aladdin vio esos recuerdos, recuerdos que Alibaba retenía en lo más recóndito de su memoria, pero que ahí estaban. El ave volvió a su forma original y se reunió con las demás. Aladdin la vio marcharse, comprendiendo lo que Alibaba había sufrido y el porqué estaba enfermo.

Siguió caminando, mientras los recuerdos de Alibaba continuaban manifestándose frente a sus ojos, hasta que reconoció a Alibaba de pie en medio del camino, observando hacia arriba.

—¿Alibaba?

Alibaba, que permanecía de espaldas a él, parecía preocupado.

—Hay algo —dijo—. Puedo sentirlo.

—Yo también. —Aladdin se le acercó. —Hay que encontrar al que está generando el otro Magoi.

Juntos caminaron sin un rumbo fijo, intentando identificar la fuente de la cual provenía aquella energía. Pero a medida que lo hacían, comenzaron a percibir un sonido similar a un latido, que retumbaba como un eco distante por todo el lugar.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Alibaba, mirando hacia todas direcciones—. ¿Es mi corazón? ¿Por qué lo escucho?

—No es tu corazón —le corrigió Aladdin.

Llegaron al final de un corredor y, de la nada, una bandada de aves de luz pasó volando a gran velocidad frente a ellos, obligándoles a esquivarla. Cuando abrieron los ojos, una vez pasado el susto, se encontraron con una habitación blanca, sin nada más que una pequeña esfera de luz suspendida en el aire, cuyo núcleo contenía un punto diminuto, del cual manaba Magoi.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Alibaba sorprendido.

Aladdin se acercó despacio, observando la pequeña esfera blanca, muy similar a una burbuja.

—Es una vida —dijo tras descubrir lo que había en su interior—. Aquí hay una persona formándose.

—¡¿Qué?! —Alibaba se acercó rápidamente—. ¿Y eso está en mi interior?

—Es quien genera el otro Magoi —explicó Aladdin.

—No tiene sentido —rebatió Alibaba—. Es imposible que... —Guardó silencio unos segundos, y entonces comprendió. —Acaso... —Retrocedió asustado y negó con la cabeza—. No... no es posible. ¡No! Ellos... ¡Ellos me hicieron esto! —gritó, llevándose las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Ellos lo hicieron!

—Tranquilo, Alibaba —le pidió Aladdin—. Si te refieres a lo que Al-Thamen te hizo, te puedo asegurar que este bebé no es obra de ellos.

—¡No le digas bebé! —chilló alterado—. ¡No es ningún bebé! ¡Es un monstruo! ¡Es una creación de ellos!

—Alibaba, esta criatura emite rukh blanco. Es imposible que Al-Thamen la haya creado —insistió Aladdin.

—¡¿Entonces porqué está en mi interior?! —Alibaba señaló la burbuja. —¡Aladdin haz algo y sácalo de mi cuerpo!

Renuente a tal petición, Aladdin vio la pequeña criatura y negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo —dijo.

Alibaba lo sujetó de los brazos y lo zamarreó desesperado.

—¡¿Por qué no?! —gritó—. ¡¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme?!

—Porque es tu hijo.

El rostro de Alibaba palideció y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados. Sus manos temblorosas soltado a Aladdin y retrocedió, horrorizado.

Aladdin miró al pequeño ser y esbozó una cálida sonrisa.

—Como Magi, puedo sentir tu energía impregnada en la suya —dijo—. No puedo terminar con su vida, ya que forma parte de ti.

Alibaba había enmudecido, sin ser capaz de dar crédito a lo que había oído. ¿Un hijo? Aladdin debía estar equivocado.

—E-Eso es... imposible —logró articular con los labios temblorosos—. Soy un hombre. No puedo, Aladdin. No puedo... engendrar. ¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó, jalándose el cabello.

—Pero él está aquí —insistió Aladdin con calma.

Alibaba detuvo su alboroto y repasó esas palabras.

—¿Él? —preguntó.

Aladdin asintió sonriente.

—Su energía corresponde a la de un niño —explicó.

Alibaba no podía creerlo. Se negaba a hacerlo. ¿Qué clase de magia hacía posible semejante anormalidad? Le resultaba imposible aceptar que su cuerpo fuera capaz de engendrar una vida en su interior, sin embargo, la prueba de ello estaba frente a sus ojos.

Aladdin se le acercó y palmeó su espalda.

—Alibaba... —pronunció con suavidad—, sea lo que te haya hecho Al-Thamen en esa ocasión, permitió que crearas a este ser. Además —continuó—, la energía no es solo tuya.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Alibaba lo miró confundido.

—Aquí también está la del tío Kouen.

El rostro de Alibaba enrojeció hasta las orejas.

—S-Significa...

—Ustedes lo crearon.

Completamente avergonzado, Alibaba se llevó las manos a la cara.

—¿Sabes lo extraño que se oye eso?

—No le veo nada de malo —dijo Aladdin, encogiéndose de hombros. Para él, la existencia de esa criatura solo era motivo de alegría. No había nada que le hiciera pensar lo contrario—. Alibaba, vas a tener un bebé, ¿no es eso increíble?

La sonrisa de Aladdin fue suficiente para que los resquemores de Alibaba se marcharan paulatinamente. La idea de tener un hijo le parecía completamente descabellada, y más aún si era él quien lo engendraba. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente, la criatura estaba ahí, viviendo, sobreviviendo en un cuerpo que no había sido hecho para fecundarlo. No podía ignorarla y fingir que no existía, y si Aladdin le aseguraba que era tanto suya como de Kouen, solo le quedaba aceptarlo. No podía despreciarlo.

Se acercó despacio a la burbuja y observó la diminuta forma de la criatura. Tenía el tamaño de una semilla, se apreciaban débilmente los rasgos de su rostro, sus pies y manos apenas se distinguían y se le transparentaban las venas detrás de la piel. Sin embargo, sus latidos resonaban fuertes y claros.

—Es tan pequeño —murmuró conmovido. Acercó su mano, rozando apenas la superficie de la burbuja, y, en ese preciso instante, una repentina emoción brotó en su pecho, y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por sus ojos, sin poder contenerlas. Nunca había experimentado una emoción tan intensa, que le hiciera llorar de esa manera. Era indescriptible el sobrecogimiento que le producía saber que ese pequeño e indefenso ser era parte suyo y vivía en su interior. Y sin darse cuenta, toda la aversión que sintió al principio y le llevó a desear su muerte, se convirtió en amor puro.

En silencio, Aladdin contempló con fascinación la escena.

—Él ha sido el causante de mis problemas. —Alibaba continuó acariciando la burbuja. Era muy cálida al tacto. —Pero no tiene la culpa.

—Algo más los está causando —corrigió Aladdin.

Alibaba apartó la mirada de su hijo y lo observó con preocupación.

—Algo como qué.

Aladdin miró alrededor, como si buscara algo.

—Hace rato llevo percibiendo otra presencia en este lugar. Y no es agradable.

Alibaba sintió de pronto una opresión en el vientre. Lo aferró con las manos y emitió un quejido en el instante que el símbolo de Al-Thamen se dibujaba en el suelo y unas cadenas hechas de rukh negro emergían de él, enrocándose alrededor de la burbuja para debilitar su Magoi y apoderarse de él.

—¡Eso es lo que está atacándote! —exclamó Aladdin sorprendido—. ¡Quieren contaminar al bebé!

Tendido en el suelo, Alibaba se retorcía víctima de dolor, observando cómo esas cadenas ejercían presión a la burbuja. Intentó levantarse para romperlas con sus propias manos, pero comenzó a sentirse muy débil. Súbitamente, una gran cantidad de Magoi salió de su cuerpo y atacó directamente al rukh negro, dispersándolo.

Aladdin aprovechó la ofensiva de Alibaba y apuntó su báculo contra las cadenas.

—¡Sabiduría de Solomón! —exclamó.

Una vez más una potente corriente de Magoi emergió y se dirigió a las ataduras que apresaban la burbuja. En un instante estas se disolvieron junto con el símbolo de la organización, diseminándose como rukh oscuro para luego desaparecer entre el blanco. Alibaba dejó de sentir dolor y se puso de pie.

—Mantenías una conexión con Al-Thamen —explicó Aladdin—, pero ahora que corté el vínculo que te ataba a ellos, deberías sentirte mejor.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —preguntó Alibaba con curiosidad—. ¿Qué ocurrirá con él?

—Estará bien. Todo este tiempo estuvo protegido por tu Magoi —dijo Aladdin—. Por eso constantemente te debilitabas, ya que esas cadenas intentaban absorber la vitalidad del bebé y tú lo protegías, entregando tu Magoi en su lugar.

El rostro de Alibaba reflejó la mayor de las sorpresas. La criatura nunca fue responsable por su debilitamiento, más bien era su propio cuerpo el que entregaba inconscientemente Magoi para defenderlo.

Se acercó a su hijo y lo observó.

—¿Él va a estar bien?

Con una sonrisa sincera en los labios, Aladdin asintió.

—Lo estará, mientras te cuides a partir de ahora.

Alibaba le devolvió el gesto y, tras ver una última vez al bebé, ambos decidieron regresar.

Cuando Alibaba despertó, notó que el dolor que había sentido en su cuerpo por tanto tiempo finalmente había desaparecido. A su lado, Kouen lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él—. Tu Magi se quedó dormido.

En ese momento Aladdin recobró el sentido. Se levantó con la ayuda de Koumei y, al mirarse con Alibaba, sonrieron otra vez.

—No te preocupes, tío Kouen —dijo Aladdin—, solo debes alegrarte.

—¿Alegrarme? —Kouen frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué diablos hablas, Magi?

—Aladdin, no creo que... —Alibaba intentó detenerlo; sabía que no era el momento para revelar algo tan delicado e importante.

—Que van a tener un bebé —continuó Aladdin—. Los felicito.

Kouen aguardó unos segundos en silencio. Luego de mirar a Koumei, que aguardaba perplejo, miró a Alibaba a la espera de una explicación.

—¿De qué está hablando tu Magi? —masculló.

En un intento por encontrar las palabras apropiadas, Alibaba contempló su vientre y lo acarició despacio.

—Lo que Al-Thamen me hizo esa noche, fue para que pudiera engendrar. —Alzó la vista y miró fijamente los ojos de Kouen. —Estoy esperando un bebé, y lo hicimos tú y yo.

...Continuará...

* * *

Realicé algunas ilustraciones basadas en el fanfic. Interesados pueden verlas en Pixiv. id=8885555


	15. Capítulo 15: La voluntad de un príncipe

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 15 —**

 **La voluntad de un príncipe**

Alibaba llevaba parte de la mañana bajo la sombra de la terraza del hotel donde Toto, Olba y los demás se alojaban. Ellos, sentados a su lado, le veían fijamente, esperando que de una vez por todas dijera algo, luego de pasar tres horas sin pronunciar palabra alguna mientras veía de manera ausente la fuente de agua del lugar.

—Esto es frustrante —se quejó Olba. Se paró frente a Alibaba y chasqueó los dedos, sobresaltándolo—. ¿Vas a decirnos de una buena vez qué te sucede? Ha pasado una semana desde que nos enteramos de... _eso_. —Resopló contrariado y se cruzó de brazos. —Ni siquiera sé cómo decirlo.

—Alibaba va a tener un bebé —dijo Aladdin, que aguardaba sentado al otro lado de Alibaba.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! —Olba volvió a sentarse y se revolvió el cabello. —Aún no puedo creerlo. ¿Dices que esa organización maligna bajo la sombra del Imperio Kou lo hizo? —preguntó.

—En teoría sí —explicó Aladdin—. Realizaron un ritual para que su cuerpo tuviera la capacidad de engendrar una vida en su interior.

—¿Y con qué propósito? —preguntó Olba—. ¿Y cómo?

Tanto Aladdin como Alibaba y Morgiana, que permanecía en silencio, intercambiaron miradas al saber perfectamente la forma en la que Alibaba había sido "forzado" a tener esa capacidad.

—Es mejor que no sepan los detalles. No es necesario —dijo Aladdin, consciente del recelo que Alibaba tenía hacia aquel evento, luego de ver sus recuerdos en el mundo del rukh.

—Entonces Alibaba tendrá un bebé —reafirmó Toto.

Olba se estremeció

—Resulta escalofriante siquiera imaginarlo —dijo—. Un hombre teniendo un hijo.

—En el mundo antiguo hubo hombres que pudieron engendrar gracias a encantamientos y rituales mágicos —dijo Aladdin con cierta fascinación.

—¿De verdad? —Olba se mostró interesado, así como quienes participaban de la conversación.

—Sí, algunos dieron a luz de diversas formas. Pero existen registros escritos que aseguran que los hombres pueden procrear.

—Todo eso es mitología —resopló Olba con decepción.

—Aun así —insistió Aladdin—, el hecho que existan registros prueba que sí es posible que Alibaba pueda tener un bebé.

Olba volvió a resoplar y se dejó caer sobre el respaldo de su silla.

—¿Y entonces —continuó—, el "padre" de ese bebé es... Ren Kouen?

Todos miraron a Alibaba, y este solo asintió con las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Vaya... —Olba silbó. —Un nuevo heredero del Imperio Kou viene en camino. Seguro que Ren Kouen está contento con la noticia. ¿O no es así, Alibaba?

Sin ser capaz de responder, Alibaba no pudo evitar recordar lo que sucedió tras regresar del mundo del rukh con Aladdin. Cuando le contó a Kouen que había engendrado e intentó explicarle los motivos, él no quiso escucharlo. Su expresión fría y actitud reticente fueron suficientes para saber que insistirle no funcionaría. Pero no podía culparlo; lo conocía, lo suficiente como para saber que necesitaba un tiempo para pensar y asimilar la noticia. Sin embargo y, más allá de lo que él pudiera decir, su decisión ya estaba tomada respecto al futuro del bebé.

—Hay que darle tiempo al tío Kouen —dijo Aladdin, tratando de amenizar la situación. Él fue testigo de la reacción que tuvo Kouen al saber la verdad, por lo que entendía el silencio de Alibaba y su postura alicaída desde ese día.

Súbitamente, Olba se puso de pie y plantó frente a Alibaba.

—Si ese _primer príncipe_ resulta ser un patán y niega a ese bebé, nosotros nos haremos cargo. —Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Alibaba. —No vas a estar solo.

Alibaba lo miró sorprendido. No esperó que Olba actuara de esa manera tan resuelta y convincente ante la existencia del bebé. Vio a Toto pararse a su lado y cogerlo del brazo.

—Olba habla como jefe mono —dijo ella con las mejillas arreboladas.

—No puedo permitir que Alibaba enfrente solo esta situación —dijo Olba, inflando el pecho—. Somos una familia y debemos apoyarnos mutuamente. —Se inclinó frente al vientre de Alibaba. —Nos vamos a dejarte solo, bebé. Tus tíos y hermanos mayores estarán aquí para cuidarte.

Conmovido, Alibaba sonrió. Se sentía agradecido por el apoyo y comprensión que recibía de sus amigos. Era cierto que su embarazo aún resultaba extraño e inesperado, pero ya no podía resentirlo ni mucho menos lamentarlo. Su hijo estaba ahí, creciendo en su interior, y no dudaría en cuidarlo y protegerlo, incluso si Kouen no estaba a su lado.

.

.

.

Encerrados en la oficina, Kouen y Koumei trabajaban, o al menos eso intentaban. Kouen miraba abstraído los pergaminos que tenía sobre el escritorio, sin leerlos ni pensar siquiera en hacerlo. En algún punto perdió la concentración y su mente se fue lejos. Mientras, Koumei lo observaba.

—¿No piensas hablar con él? —dijo de pronto.

Kouen volvió a sus sentidos y fingió que leía.

—No tengo tiempo —contestó.

—Arrancas de él cada vez que lo vez.

—Son ideas tuyas.

Koumei resopló.

—No necesitas fingir conmigo.

Ante el comentario, Kouen apretó los dientes, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Si no tienes nada más que hacer, sal de aquí y déjame trabajar.

Indiferente a la rabieta de Kouen, Koumei retomó la lectura del pergamino que sostenía y comentó:

—Esto resulta extraño para todos, pero no creo que evitarlo ayude.

Kouen tensó las manos alrededor del documento que fingía leer y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

—¿Y qué quieres que le diga? —masculló.

—No lo sé. —Koumei se encogió de hombros sin apartar la mirada de su lectura. —Tal vez intentar comprender lo que en realidad pasó te ayude, y así evites salir corriendo cada vez que veas a Alibaba.

Con el ceño fruncido, Kouen apartó la mirada.

—No puedo aceptar lo que dijo.

—No creo que se trate de aceptar o no aceptar —rebatió Koumei con tranquilidad—. Más bien es entender lo que le sucedió y lo que vio en el mundo del rukh. —Suspiró resignado. —No has querido escucharlo desde ese día.

—Eso no servirá de nada —insistió Kouen—. Solo dijo una estupidez.

Koumei arrugó la nariz; la tozudez de Kouen lo estaba impacientando un poco.

—Todos, y en especial tú, fuimos testigos de lo que vivió durante semanas. Estuvo a punto de morir, ¿y aun así te niegas a creer que se debió posiblemente a lo que él dijo? —Kouen se mantuvo en silencio. —Pienso que para él esto tampoco es fácil —continuó Koumei—, pero lo está asumiendo lo mejor que puede. Dudo que esté bromeando, y si lo pensamos detenidamente, todo apunta a que dice la verdad.

Kouen chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie, dándole la espalda.

—No quiero seguir hablando del tema —masculló.

—Si te insisto es para que luego no te arrepientas —expresó Koumei—. Él fue claro: dijo que ese bebé es de ambos.

—Eso es imposible. —Los labios de Kouen se tensaron y cerró las manos en sólidos puños. —Es un hombre, no puede tener hijos.

—Tienes razón, por eso debes hablar con él. —Kouen volvió la cabeza apenas lo suficiente para mirarlo de reojo. —Lo que te trato de decir es que si La organización tuvo algo que ver en esto, no puedes ignorarlo. —Con deliberada calma, Koumei retomó su lectura. —Siempre te han gustado los desafíos, y este podría ser el más grande que te ha tocado hasta ahora. —Alzó apenas la vista, lo suficiente para ver la expresión que Kouen tenía en ese instante. —¿Piensas dejarlo pasar y negarte a descubrir algo nuevo?

Kouen sostuvo la mirada, pero no contestó. Llevaba una semana pensando en lo que debía o no debía hacer frente a tal descubrimiento. Para él, el significado de la existencia de esa criatura era uno solo y, aun cuando Alibaba intentara convencerle de lo contrario, no tenía pensado cambiar de opinión.

.

.

.

Luego visitar a Olba y los demás, Alibaba regresó al palacio para retomar sus labores. Había decidido no dejar que la actitud reticente y arbitraria de Kouen interfiriera con su trabajo y responsabilidades, porque a pesar de todo, Balbadd siempre sería lo primero.

Con una pila de pergaminos en los brazos, ingresó a la biblioteca, dispuesto a pasar el resto del día encerrado allí para la traducción de textos y redacción de diversos documentos. Cruzó la puerta concentrado en ello, pero se detuvo al ver a Kouen de pie frente a uno de los estantes. Se vieron a los ojos y aguardaron en silencio durante unos segundos, hasta que Kouen rompió el contacto y tomó un libro con prisa. Sin decir nada retomó el paso y salió al pasillo mientras Alibaba se acercaba a la mesa. Frustrado, contuvo el aliento y, movido por un repentino impulso, se devolvió y cerró la puerta por dentro.

—Oye, esto me resulta frustrante —articuló—. No puede ser que de pronto salgas con una tontería como esa y quieras que lo acepte sin quejarme.

—No te estoy pidiendo nada —contestó Alibaba, aún de espaldas mientras acomodaba los pergaminos en la mesa—. Lo que tú opines es asunto tuyo.

Contrariado por aquellas palabras, Kouen apretó los labios y arrugó el ceño.

—¿Estás diciendo que no te interesa mi opinión?

Alibaba se volteó y lo encaró.

—Quiero una opinión sensata —dijo—, no palabras dichas por ignorancia y miedo a algo que desconoces.

—¡¿Y cómo quieres que acepte siquiera la idea de que esperas un bebé?! ¡Es ridículo! —Alibaba intentó replicar, pero Kouen lo interrumpió. —Lo que tienes ahí no es un bebé, es un parásito creado por La organización, y por eso debes sacártelo.

—¡Ya te dije que no es de ellos! —exclamó Alibaba, llevándose instintivamente una mano al vientre—. ¡Y no es ningún parásito!

—¡¿Cómo estás tan seguro?!

—¡Porque yo lo vi! —Kouen enmudeció turbado. —Lo vi —continuó Alibaba—. No sé cómo fue posible su existencia, pero Aladdin me aseguró que no era de Al-Thamen, y le creo, porque lo vi, lo sentí. Es... nuestro.

Kouen negó, renuente a lo que escuchaba.

—No puedo aceptarlo —contestó.

—No espero que lo aceptes —rebatió Alibaba con determinación—. Sé perfectamente que tu necedad y tozudez no te permiten entender este tipo de cosas.

—¿Me estás tratando de idiota? —masculló Kouen con el semblante irritado.

Alibaba vio su vientre y luego alzó la mirada.

—No espero tu aprobación ni mucho menos que aceptes mi decisión de tener a este bebé. Lo haré con o sin tu aprobación.

—Por supuesto que no —le refutó Kouen—. Sea lo que tengas ahí adentro, vas a sacártelo.

—¡No pienso hacerlo!

—¡Esa cosa casi te mata!

—¡No fue su culpa! —Alibaba respiró hondo un par de veces y se volvió hacia la mesa, apoyando ambas manos sobre ella—. Mi cuerpo lo estaba protegiendo —dijo, suavizando el tono de su voz—. Sin saber que existía, yo lo protegí.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Kouen se le acercó tan solo un poco, en un intento por ver su rostro. —¿Protegiéndolo? ¿De qué?

—De Al-Thamen —contestó Alibaba—. Mi cuerpo mantenía una conexión con ellos desde _esa noche_ , y la presencia del bebé hizo que la energía que ellos dejaron en mí intentara asesinarlo. —Acarició su vientre con suavidad. —Mi Magoi lo estuvo protegiendo en su lugar, por eso me debilité hasta casi morir.

Kouen no sabía qué decir; inútilmente intentaba procesar la información que Alibaba finalmente le había podido explicar, pero hubiera esperado cualquier cosa, una enfermedad, incluso una maldición —aunque no creyera en ellas—, menos que el motivo de haber estado al borde de la muerte se debiera a un bebé gestándose en su interior.

Alibaba volvió a verle de frente y se le acercó.

—No voy a presionarte —murmuró—. Tampoco quiero obligarte a que lo aceptes.

—Tú pareces muy decidido a hacerlo.

—No tengo otra opción. Él está creciendo dentro de mí.

—¿Él? —Kouen reaccionó a esa palabra.

—Es un niño —dijo Alibaba, esbozando una sonrisa—. Y sé que es extraño decir todo esto ya que soy un hombre, pero eso no me importa. —Se encogió de hombros. —Ya no.

Kouen enmudeció. Por un momento la idea de tener un hijo con Alibaba no le parecía tan mala después de todo, ¿pero era lo correcto? ¿Podía simplemente alegrarse y fingir que todo estaba bien y que era normal?

Su mente no era capaz de procesar bien la información, o tal vez no quería, por lo que dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando a Alibaba con la ilusión de que por un instante había conseguido convencerlo de aceptar la existencia del bebé como una realidad que ambos debían afrontar.

.

.

.

Luego de terminar de traducir y redactar los documentos pendientes, Alibaba dejó la biblioteca poco antes de la hora de cenar. Tenía mucho apetito, pero no deseaba ver a Kouen al menos hasta mañana, por lo que prefirió encerrarse en su dormitorio que encontrarse con él. La conversación que sostuvieron en la tarde lo dejó intranquilo, temiendo que todo lo que habían construido hasta ahora se desmoronara por la intransigencia de Kouen y su recelo por aceptar que el bebé era igualmente suyo.

—Tiene que aceptarlo —dijo Alibaba con la mirada puesta en su vientre—. No voy a dejar que lo siga rechazando.

Tras un suspiro cansino se puso de pie; de nada le servía martirizarse. Al menos por hoy, dejaría que las cosas se calmaran un poco y ya mañana vería qué hacer para terminar con la incómoda situación.

Caminó desalentado por la habitación en dirección al baño, pero se detuvo frente al espejo a un costado de la cama y se contempló un momento.

En los últimos años había vivido muchas cosas. Mucho antes de conquistar la celda de Amon, su vida no había sido en lo absoluto sencilla, pero distaba a como era precisamente ahora. Sin embargo, si lo pensaba detenidamente, no solo su vida había cambiado; su cuerpo e incluso su expresión lucían de una forma que continuaba siendo demasiado simple para llegar a llamar la atención de una mujer. Esbozó una sonrisa por eso y sacudió la cabeza. No sacaba nada a estas alturas con lamentar su mala suerte con las mujeres; a cambio, su corazón había apuntado hacia otra dirección, aun cuando jamás imaginó que llegaría a suceder. Pero no se arrepentía... incluso ahora.

—Incluso ahora —repitió mientras se llevaba las manos al vientre, frotándolo con suavidad.

Imaginó tantas cosas para su futuro —además de ser un reconocido conquistador de celdas como Sinbad—, que verse en esta situación le resultaba aún desconcertante. Sin proponérselo, ni siquiera imaginado, debía hacerse la idea de que esperaba un bebé de Kouen. ¿Pero por qué debía hacerlo? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle algo así? Mientras intentaba aceptarlo tras volver del mundo del Rukh, Aladdin terminó por convencerle que era parte de su destino, pero no por eso debía lamentarlo ni tampoco repudiarlo. Su destino —así como el de todos— estaba trazado con muchos caminos, y este era uno de tantos, que lo llevaría a un nuevo futuro.

Creer que su destino estaba escrito de esta forma era algo complejo de asimilar. No podía ir por la vida aceptándolo todo sin quejarse, al menos debía intentar luchar por mejorarlo, pero en este caso ¿qué debía hacer realmente? Frente a él estaba un mañana demasiado incierto, al cual temía un poco.

—Me crecerá —dijo sin quitar la vista del vientre—. Me veré ridículo.

Se levantó la ropa y contempló su vientre tonificado. Tanto entrenamiento había logrado un buen trabajo con su cuerpo, pero en un tiempo más este cambiaría por completo. Se ruborizó por eso y miró a su alrededor en un intento por quitar de su mente las ideas que lo abrumaban. A su campo de visión llegó su cama, y sobre ella uno de los mullidos cojines que no dudó en tomar, y, de pie frente al espejo, lo puso sobre su vientre. Lo cubrió con la ropa y lo acomodó, contemplándose de varios ángulos, sorprendiéndose al ver cómo sería su apariencia en un tiempo más.

—Vas a crecer —dijo, hablándole al bebé—. Ahora eres tan pequeño, pero pronto vas a crecer dentro de mí.

Sonrió al recordar el aspecto del bebé cuando lo conoció en el mundo del rukh, y trató de imaginar cómo sería una vez que naciera, a quién de los dos se parecería o cómo sería su personalidad.

Se enfrascó en sus pensamientos, hasta que la risa de Aladdin capturó su atención.

—¿Qué haces con eso, Alibaba?

Se volteó sorprendido, viendo que aún tenía el cojín bajo sus ropas, y rápidamente se lo quitó, ruborizándose hasta las orejas.

—¡N-Nada! ¡Olvida lo que viste! ¡Olvídalo! —Arrojó el cojín a la cama y trató de actuar con naturalidad—. Por cierto, ¿qué haces aquí? Se supone que no debes venir; te expones al Imperio.

—Descuida. —Aladdin se tendió sobre la cama y, con los codos sobre el colchón, apoyó la barbilla sobre sus palmas. —Me escabullí sin que notaran mi presencia.

Alibaba aún no se sentía del todo tranquilo con Aladdin merodeando por Balbadd. Conocía las intenciones del Imperio, en especial las de Kouen, pero después de volver del mundo del rukh los intereses fueron otros. Aun así, prefería que Aladdin se mantuviera lejos del palacio, por su seguridad.

—Tratabas de imaginarte en unos meses más, ¿no es así? —preguntó Aladdin luego de ver el cojín con el que sorprendió a Alibaba—. Seguro te verás muy lindo —añadió con una sonrisa amplia en los labios.

—No te burles —se quejó Alibaba.

—No deberías avergonzarte de algo así —aclaró Aladdin—. Después de todo vas a tener un bebé.

—Todo lo haces ver tan fácil. —Alibaba se tendió sobre la cama y cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza. —Ojalá todos pensaran como tú. —Miró hacia la ventana, de donde se podían apreciar las luces de la ciudad. —Por un momento creí que lo entendería —murmuró, refiriéndose a Kouen—. Pero no puede aceptarlo. No quiere hacerlo.

—Debes darle tiempo —dijo Aladdin—. Ya verás que tarde o temprano lo aceptará y va a querer al bebé.

Alibaba se incorporó y apoyó la espalda en los almohadones.

—La verdad es que me duele más que no entienda ni acepte que decidí tenerlo. —Se llevó una mano al vientre y lo acarició. —Incluso yo me sorprendo de estar tan decidido por primera vez en algo, pero tú lo viste Aladdin, está ahí, existe. No puedo deshacerme de él —murmuró, negando con la cabeza—. Además, también es de Kouen. Ambos lo creamos, por eso no puedo sacarlo de mi cuerpo ni mucho menos verlo como una amenaza o un... parásito, como él le dice.

Aladdin se sentó sobre el colchón y cruzó los brazos de manera reflexiva.

—No defiendo la postura del tío Kouen —señaló—, pero si estuviera en su lugar creo que reaccionaría de la misma manera.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Alibaba parpadeó confundido.

—Él tuvo que ver cómo estuviste a punto de morir —contestó Aladdin—. Cuando llegué pude notar en su mirada la angustia que sentía por ti. —Soltó una risa nerviosa. —No imaginé llegar a ver esa expresión en su rostro. El tío Kouen es un poco aterrador.

Alibaba contempló a Aladdin en silencio mientras venía a su mente el rostro demacrado de Kouen en su desesperación por salvarle la vida. Durante esas difíciles semanas él se había deshecho tratando de encontrar una respuesta para curarlo, y aun así, el sentimiento que tenía hacia el bebé le afectaba. No podía evitarlo.

—Morgiana me contó todo —continuó Aladdin—. Me dijo lo mucho que él se esforzó por tratar de ayudarte. Imagina que incluso mi llegada no le importó como para interrogarme como Magi, él solo se preocupó por ti, por tu seguridad, porque no quería perderte.

Alibaba apartó la mirada y reprimió un sollozo.

—Tranquilo. —Aladdin palmeó su espalda. —Él te quiere tanto, que se preocupa por ti sin pensar bien lo que dice. No creo que odie al bebé por gusto, solo teme que te haga daño.

—Es un cabeza dura —dijo Alibaba sonriendo y frotándose los ojos para quitar cualquier rastro de llanto—. Un tonto sin remedio, pero aun así lo amo.

Aladdin esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Lo ves? No tienes que sentirte triste. Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendió un poco verte con él. ¿No se supone que estabas con el tío Sinbad?

Tranquilo, Alibaba negó con la cabeza.

—Eso... ya se acabó. —Bajó la mirada hacia su vientre y continuó acariciándolo. —No estábamos hechos para estar juntos.

—Ya veo. —Aladdin no lucía sorprendido. —¿Y con el tío Kouen?

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Alibaba, y sus ojos mostraron un brillo que Aladdin no tardó en reconocer.

—Solo sé que con él me siento bien. Soy feliz a su lado, pero ahora solo quiero estar tranquilo, al menos por un tiempo.

De pie en el pasillo, Kouen escuchaba la conversación. Había visto a Aladdin escabulléndose por una de las ventanas del palacio y decidió darle alcance para advertirle que se marchara —por su seguridad—, pero al verlo ingresar al dormitorio de Alibaba, la curiosidad por oír lo que le tenía que decir le hizo pegar la oreja a la puerta, lamentándose finalmente cuando escuchó los sollozos de Alibaba y su voz embargada por la tristeza.

Abrumado por la culpa de oírle así, se marchó sintiendo una opresión en el pecho y un malestar en la boca del estómago. Alibaba no estaba contento con su actitud y se lamentaba por ambos. Pero aunque quisiera no podía cambiarla e ignorar que estuvo a punto de perderlo. La sensación que experimentó durante esas semanas fue demasiado aplastante como para aceptar sin culpas a una criatura de la que ni siquiera estaba segura fuera suya. Y debido a eso, fue que bajó rápidamente al primer piso y buscó a Koumei.

Con un sólido portazo, irrumpió en el salón donde dormitaba tras una extensa reunión, sobresaltándolo.

—Necesito que me ayudes —pidió, viendo cómo Koumei, con un hilo de saliva escurriéndole por la comisura de la boca, se frotaba los ojos.

—¿Y por eso tienes que despertarme así? —Se estiró y soltó un profundo bostezo. —Estoy cansado. Pide lo que necesites mañana. —Volvió a recostarse sobre la mesa y cerró los ojos.

Kouen se le acercó y golpeó su espalda, haciéndole espabilarse y aullar de dolor.

—Dormirás después. Ahora levántate y sígueme.

—¿A dónde?

Kouen se detuvo frente a la puerta del salón y empuñó las manos.

—Lo estoy haciendo todo mal —contestó—. Y con eso solo lastimo a Alibaba.

Koumei no sabía realmente cómo ayudarlo. Lo había visto decaer un poco cada día desde que Alibaba mejoró, pero si incluso él no tenía la respuesta de lo que estaba sucediendo, no podía convencerlo de que pensara lo contrario y quitar de su rostro esa expresión de aflicción y pesar.

—Es normal sentirse así —le dijo, en un nulo intento por animarlo. No era bueno haciéndolo; no sabía cómo, pero quería al menos tratar de ayudarle a que no se culpara por lo que estaba pasando.

—Antes me sentía seguro de todas mis decisiones —confesó Kouen—, pero ahora siento que todo lo hago mal, que me equivoco en cada decisión que tomo. Por eso necesito entender a Alibaba. Necesito las respuestas que me permitirán abrir los ojos de una vez por todas y así deje de lastimarlo.

Tras un suspiro, Koumei terminó por espabilarse y se le acercó, atisbando aquel incómodo tormento en su rostro.

—Está bien, te ayudaré en lo que necesites. —Bostezó una última vez y se rascó la cabeza. —¿Al menos sabes dónde encontrar esas respuestas?

Kouen le explicó lo que tenía en mente y, en cuestión de minutos, se transportaron al palacio imperial de Rakushou.

—No puedo creer que este sea tu brillante plan —protestó Koumei—. Si nos descubren...

—Si sigues quejándote lo harán —masculló Kouen—. La única forma de saber si lo que dice Alibaba es cierto, es buscando el tipo de ritual que le practicaron.

Dejando a un lado las quejas y su deseo por volver a Balbadd para dormir, Koumei siguió a Kouen hasta las afueras del palacio. Aprovechando la noche y, burlándose de los guardias que realizaban rondas habituales por el lugar, cruzaron los jardines en dirección a las instalaciones de Al-Thamen. Era un edificio de dos pisos, cuya base de operaciones se encontraba en el subterráneo, con acceso restringido. Solo Koumei, a diferencia de sus hermanos, era quien tenía participación de muchos de los experimentos que practicaba La organización para la creación de poderosas armas de combate. Sin embargo, Koumei aun desconocía a ciencia cierta lo que realmente le habían hecho a Alibaba.

Con el sigilo de un fantasma ingresaron al edificio y bajaron subterráneo. En la primera habitación se encontraba la biblioteca en la cual se almacenaban todos los registros y conjuros que Al-Thamen utilizaba para sus experimentos. Sin embargo, la puerta se encontraba cerrada.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Koumei.

—Una simple puerta no nos detendrá. —Kouen sacó su espada, dispuesto a utilizarla para destruir la sólida madera de doble hoja. Pero Antes que el filo de su arma tocara la superficie, Koumei lo detuvo.

—Se te olvida que La organización piensa en todo. —Señaló el suelo. —Hay sellos mágicos como barrera de protección.

Kouen masculló y enfundó su espada.

—¿Sabes cómo romperla?, porque no pienso volver a Balbadd con las manos vacías.

Koumei suspiró y dio un paso al frente.

—No puedo romperla, pero podemos atravesarla.

Activando el poder de su contenedor metálico, utilizó el poder de Dantalion para crear un portal dimensional hacia el interior de la biblioteca. Si bien los sellos protegían de cualquier intruso y hechizo, estos perdían efecto frente a la capacidad de un Djinn como Dantalion y su magia de espacio-tiempo.

Al atravesar, se hallaron en una espaciosa habitación en penumbras, con mesas en el centro y cientos de estantes colmados de libros y pergaminos de toda clase. Rápidamente, Kouen encendió un candelabro y comenzó su búsqueda.

—¿No piensas ayudarme? —preguntó mientras sacaba rollos de pergaminos del primer mueble.

—Son demasiados —se quejó Koumei, bostezando. —Nos tomará toda la noche.

—Con tu ayuda terminaré más pronto.

Koumei resopló resignado.

—Lo que tú digas —murmuró con pereza.

Bostezó nuevamente y tomó con desgana el primer pergamino que tuvo a su alcance. Se sentían pisando un terreno a ciegas. En su mano solo había un documento que contenía símbolos utilizados para transmutaciones, y era claro que aquello no tenía nada que ver con Alibaba. Devolvió el pergamino a su sitio y de pronto una imagen se deslizó por su memoria; era una vaga reminiscencia de lo que había alcanzado a ver la noche que rescató a Alibaba.

Se acercó a una de las mesas y plasmó sobre un papel la figura que había recordado.

—Hermano. —Sorprendido por su repentina remembranza, le enseñó a Kouen el símbolo que había dibujado. —Esto fue lo que vi en el suelo esa noche; donde tenían a Alibaba.

Kouen observó con detenimiento la figura trazada en el papel, sin resultarle conocida.

—¿Recuerdas algo más?

Koumei negó. En esa ocasión sus hombres, al igual que él, actuaron rápidamente para rescatar a Alibaba y sacarlo de Rakushou antes que los detuvieran, que poco era lo que había logrado retener en su memoria.

—Bien, al menos tenemos una pista.

—Y si lo que Alibaba dijo es cierto —murmuró Koumei de manera reflexiva—; si él pudo engendrar, significa que el ritual que le practicaron fue de fertilidad.

Kouen retomó su búsqueda sin responder. No podía evitar sentirse abrumado por esa idea, aun cuando le pareciera absurda. Pero conforme más lo pensaba, más comenzaba a creerlo, y el temor de que fuera realmente posible empezaba a apoderarse de él. Alibaba hablaba con tanta seguridad y se veía tan decidido a proteger a ese bebé que aseguraba tener en su interior, que se sentía miserable y patético al creerse incapaz de asumir algo que el propio Alibaba había conseguido en solo un instante. Tal vez necesitaba de ese mismo valor para aceptar que efectivamente tendría un hijo, y por eso buscaba con tanta desesperación una sola prueba de ello.

.

.

.

Conforme pasaron las horas, terminaron enfrascados en la sección de ocultismo que yacía en una habitación contigua a la biblioteca, protegida con sellos mágicos y que Koumei burló con facilidad. Allí se encontraban los textos prohibidos a los que solo La organización tenía acceso. Kouen y Koumei sabían que si eran descubiertos despertarían la sospecha sobre su presencia en el lugar, pero Kouen no estaba dispuesto a marcharse sin antes haber confirmado las palabras de Alibaba. Necesitaba entender cómo había sido posible que su cuerpo engendrara una vida sin que esta tuviera relación con Al-Thamen.

Continuaron buscando texto por texto, símbolo por símbolo, hasta que Koumei encontró el que había dibujado.

—Lo encontré —exclamó sorprendido.

Kouen tomó el libro y lo hojeó rápidamente. Su sangre se heló cuando leyó de qué se trataba el ritual y el significado de la figura que Koumei había recordado.

—Es imposible —articuló perplejo.

El texto hablaba de un ritual de fertilidad tanto para hombres como para mujeres con el propósito de sumirlos en la depravación al engendrar criaturas a base de rukh negro. Era una práctica antigua y prohibida debido a su complejidad y riesgo al que se exponían las víctimas y quienes la ejecutaban. Pero si resultaba, podían crear poderosas criaturas capaces de romper el flujo del destino y causar las más peligrosas anomalías del mundo.

La práctica del ritual requería de ciertos elementos y candidatos, capaces de soportar el proceso de _contaminación_ , pues era común que no toleraran el poder del rukh oscuro en su interior y murieran consumidos por este. Lo siguiente hablaba de cómo neutralizar a las víctimas a base de una toxina que anestesiaba su cuerpo y bloqueaba sus recuerdos.

Kouen no paró de leer, mientras sus manos temblaban y su pecho se oprimía al ir descubriendo cómo conseguían que un hombre, como era el caso de Alibaba, pudiera engendrar un ser en su interior. Todo se trataba de magia y elementos de alquimia básica para que su cuerpo se adaptara y recibiera la semilla de quien lo inseminara. Kouen repasó el procedimiento y pensó en la posibilidad de haber sido el responsable de ello; después de todo estaban juntos, y hasta hacía solo unas semanas atrás habían consumado su amor todas las noches.

Su concentración se vio interrumpida cuando leyó el procedimiento para conseguir que la criatura a engendrar y la víctima fueran teñidas con rukh negro. Koumei ya le había comentado lo que presenció tras el rescate de Alibaba, sin mencionar el temor que durante un tiempo experimentó Alibaba al ser tocado, por lo que el texto solo terminaba por confirmar lo que ya sabían. Sin embargo, todo apuntaba a que el ritual no se había completado, y que Alibaba solo había alcanzado a tener la capacidad para recibir una semilla capaz de inseminarlo.

Continuó leyendo, y lo hizo el resto de la noche. Con la ayuda y compañía de Koumei, descubrió los cientos de documentos que confirmaban el embarazo de Alibaba, así como la nula participación de Al-Thamen en la fecundación. Y cuando lo comprendió finalmente, sintió una emoción vibrando en su pecho.

—¿Ahora le crees? —preguntó Koumei aliviado, luego de ver que su semblante había cambiado. Ya no había amargura ni inseguridad; sus ojos resplandecían y sus labios dibujaban una cálida sonrisa.

Kouen levantó la cabeza y lo miró sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

—Voy a tener un hijo —contestó conmocionado.

Koumei palmeó su espalda y le sonrió.

—Felicidades.

.

.

.

Lograron regresar poco antes del amanecer. Estaban cansados luego de leer toda la noche, pero Kouen se sentía demasiado ansioso como para ir a dormir; necesitaba hablar con Alibaba y decirle que finalmente entendía todo y aceptaba la existencia del bebé. Rápidamente le dio las gracias a Koumei y fue hasta su dormitorio con la disposición de decirle lo que había descubierto, pero al entrar encontró la cama vacía y pulcramente ordenada, como si no hubiera dormido en ella.

Un temor repentino se apoderó de su cuerpo y, tras dejar la habitación y bajar las escaleras, interrogó al primer guardia que encontró en el corredor principal.

—¿Dónde está Alibaba? —le preguntó.

El guardia, desconcertado al ver a Kouen de pie tan temprano, miró a todas direcciones con nerviosismo.

—Se marchó con el Magi, su majestad —contestó.

—¿Se marchó? —De pronto la conversación de Alibaba y Aladdin cobró sentido en su cabeza. —¿A dónde?

—Al puerto. Un barco zarpa hoy y ellos fueron a...

Kouen dejó al guardia con las palabras en la boca y salió del palacio. Las calles desiertas de Balbadd a esa hora de la mañana le permitieron desplazarse sin ser visto, y le tomó solo unos cuantos minutos llegar al embarcadero, reconociendo a Alibaba y Aladdin frente a uno de los barcos del Imperio a prontas de zarpar.

—¡Espera! —gritó, sorprendiéndolos.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Alibaba desconcertado por su repentina aparición.

Kouen lo sujetó de la ropa y lo encaró.

—¿Pensabas marcharte y dejarme así nada más? —masculló zamarreándolo—. ¿Es así como solucionas las cosas? ¡Contesta!

No pudo responderle. Alibaba lo miraba perplejo, sin saber qué decirle.

—K-Kouen yo...

—No tienes derecho a marcharte y alejarme de mi hijo —continuó Kouen sin soltarle—. No voy a permitir que me excluyas de su vida ahora que finalmente lo he aceptado.

Alibaba abrió la boca, pero sus labios no emitieron sonido alguno. Las palabras colmadas de determinación de Kouen lo habían enmudecido y su rostro arrasado por la desesperación lo paralizó, poniendo en blanco sus pensamientos.

—Di algo —ordenó Kouen—. Después de lo que acabo de decirte, ¿aún tienes pensado marcharte?

—Y-Yo no creí que... finalmente lo entenderías —pronunció al fin.

—Pues lo hice. —Kouen lo soltó y relajó su semblante. —Así que ahora no tienes excusas para marcharte. —Se cruzó de brazos y entornó la mirada con suspicacia. —Creí que tenías más coraje y permanecías en Balbadd por las personas de este país que tanto dices querer, pero huyes como un gran cobarde...

—Aguarda un momento —le atajó—. ¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que yo me marcharía?

Kouen descruzó los brazos y arrugó el ceño.

—¿De dónde? —repitió—. ¡Estabas por abordar ese barco! —gritó señalando la embarcación.

—Vine a dejar a Aladdin —explicó Alibaba—. Solo eso.

Kouen se sintió un estúpido y su rostro se crispó enfurecido.

—¡¿Y esperaste que te dijera todo eso para decírmelo?! —bramó.

—¡No me dejaste hablar! —rebatió Alibaba, alzando la voz.

—¡Eres un idiota!

—¡Mira quién lo dice!

Aladdin se soltó a reír, deteniendo su discusión.

—¿De qué te ríes, Magi? —masculló Kouen.

—Ustedes se quieren mucho, y eso me deja tranquilo. —Alibaba se ruborizó y rascó su nuca con nerviosismo. —Espero que a partir de ahora puedan mirar hacia adelante con esa misma fortaleza y el amor que los ha unido.

—Aladdin... —Alibaba se le acercó. —Quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste. Me salvaste la vida, otra vez.

Aladdin negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Tú me has ayudado mucho más de lo que yo he podido hacer por ti, Alibaba.

—Oye, Magi. —Kouen dio un paso hacia él. —No olvides que debes contarme todo lo que sabes del otro mundo. Y solo porque lograste salvar la vida de este idiota —dijo señalando a Alibaba— te dejaré ir.

Con una sonrisa amplia y sincera, Aladdin subió a la rampa del barco.

—Lo sabrás todo en la cumbre, tío Kouen. —Desde la borda se despidió en el instante que el barco izó las velas y zarpó. —¡Nos veremos dentro de unos meses! ¡Y cuiden mucho a ese bebé que viene en camino!

Alibaba agitó el brazo mientras el barco se alejaba poco a poco, y solo cuando perdió de vista a Aladdin se detuvo, manteniendo la mirada en el horizonte.

—¿Lo que dijiste... es cierto? —preguntó sin volverse.

—¿De que acepto al bebé?

Alibaba lo encaró.

—¿Es cierto? —repitió.

—Ya te lo dije.

—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—Con la ayuda de Koumei, pude descubrir qué fue lo que realmente te hizo La organización para que pudieras engendrar una vida en tu interior. —Alibaba lo miró sorprendido. —Pero lo que importa es que finalmente entendí que ese niño que esperas no es obra de ellos, ni tampoco es un parásito que te causará daño.

Alibaba bajó la vista y acarició sutilmente su vientre.

—Es cierto que mi vida estuvo en peligro por su existencia, pero él no tiene la culpa.

—Lo sé —dijo Kouen, acercándosele—. No te pediré que te deshagas de él ni negaré que soy su padre.

Con el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas, Alibaba bajó la mirada.

—Esto es tan extraño —suspiró—. Estamos hablando de un bebé, de nuestro hijo.

—Si lo dices de ese modo resulta extraño.

—Mi cuerpo ha cambiado. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Lo asumí y sé que puedo con todo esto, pero también pienso que es algo demasiado inesperado. ¿Cómo se lo tomarán los demás? ¿Qué dirá tu familia, y los miembros de la corte?

Kouen apoyó una mano en su hombro, tranquilizándolo.

—Por el momento solo hay que preocuparse de que tanto tú como el bebé no vuelvan a tener complicaciones. Lo demás lo iremos viendo en el camino.

—De pronto te volviste muy comprensivo. —Alibaba lo miró suspicaz. —Eso da miedo.

—¿Te estás burlando?

Sin poder reprimir una sonrisa, alcanzó una de las manos de Kouen y la entrelazó a la suya.

—La verdad es que me siento un poco emocionado —confesó—. No sé cómo criar a un niño, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para que sea feliz.

—Y yo me aseguraré que sea el más fuerte y luche por unificar al mundo.

Alibaba frunció el ceño y soltó su mano de mala gana.

—No puedo creer que estés pensando en inculcarle tus obsesiones.

—Tu problema es que tiene un pensamiento muy simple e infantil —rebatió Kouen—. Solo quieres su felicidad, pero para eso se necesita unificar al mundo. De lo contrario crecerá en uno lleno de guerras.

—No me interesa si crece en un mundo de guerras. —Alibaba frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia atrás. —Solo quiero que sea feliz con los valores y el cariño que ambos le entregaremos.

—Y yo no quiero que crezca viéndonos discutir por cada cosa que hablemos —masculló Kouen.

Alibaba sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

—Tú empezaste —declaró.

—No es cierto. —Kouen se cruzó de brazos con el rostro crispado. —Tú iniciaste este absurdo de querer su felicidad a base de cariño. Un niño no vive solo de eso. Necesita educación, comida...

—Y cariño también —aclaró Alibaba—, que por lo visto no piensas darle.

—¡¿Y quién te dijo que no le voy a dar cariño?! —gritó Kouen.

—¡De lo único que hablas es que le enseñarás a amar las guerras!

—¡Y tú de educarlo con cariño! —dijo Kouen.

Alibaba rechinó los dientes y le dio la espalda.

—¡Siempre arruinas los momentos más importantes! —masculló.

Caminó de regreso al palacio, pero Kouen lo sujetó nuevamente de la ropa y, atrayéndolo hacia sí, capturó sus labios, consiguiendo diluir su enojo y reemplazarla por un rostro lleno de asombro. Alibaba había extrañado durante una semana sus besos, que sucumbió rápidamente ante la voracidad de su boca y la pericia de su lengua retorciéndose con desespero con la suya, olvidando por solo un instante porqué estaba en el puerto.

Una vez que Kouen lo soltó, lo vio directamente a los ojos y se sintió atrapado ante el brillo de ellos y el hipnótico velo de sus pupilas, que parecían asecharle con el deseo de desnudar su cuerpo allí mismo y regar su piel con hambrientas caricias.

—Regresemos —le oyó decir en medio de su sopor.

Asintió aturdido y, tras dejar el puerto, una duda llegó a su cabeza.

—¿Por qué pensaste que me marcharía? —preguntó.

Kouen tensó el cuerpo y esquivó la mirada con renuencia.

—Olvídate de eso.

—Claro que no. —Alibaba se paró frente a él y con una expresión divertida trató de sacarle la verdad. —¡Vamos, dime!

—¡No fastidies!

Alibaba continuó insistiendo mientras regresaban al palacio. Kouen no quería admitir que el haberle escuchado hablar con Aladdin le había motivado a querer confirmar su verdad. Su deseo por entenderle y aceptar la llegada de ese pequeño ser que el destino les había puesto en el camino había gatillado su voluntad, ignorando que Al-Thamen ya sabía de su intromisión al palacio y de lo que había descubierto.

...Continuará...


	16. Capítulo 16: A la memoria de un amigo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 16 —**

 **A la memoria de un amigo**

Como venía sucediendo desde hacía semanas, Kouen despertó a mitad de la noche tras notar la ausencia de Alibaba en la cama. Se levantó con fastidio y bajó a buscarlo al primer piso. No le fue difícil encontrarlo; Alibaba asaltaba todas las noches la despensa de frutas en la cocina.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de venir a la cocina durante la noche? —Su tono severo sobresaltó Alibaba, que al voltearse mostró sus mejillas repletas, asemejándose a una hambrienta ardilla. —Vas a engordar.

—No puedo evitarlo —argumentó apenas mientras masticaba.

Kouen se le acercó y le arrebató el racimo de uvas que tenía en las manos.

—Si insistes en seguir comiendo y engordando voy a dejarte. Ya te lo advertí.

—¡No es justo! —Alibaba se puso de pie y trató de recuperar la fruta—. Además no he engordado. No hagas amenazas tontas.

Uno de los guardias de turno que vigilaba el primer piso se asomó por la puerta debido al repentino alboroto, pero al ver que se trataba nuevamente de Alibaba, dio media vuelta en silencio y se marchó.

—Kouen, por favor —suplicó Alibaba—. Esto es más fuerte que yo.

—Ese no es mi problema —rebatió Kouen—. Tu condición no es excusa para que engordes. Ahora regresa a la cama.

—¡Pero tengo mucha hambre!

Kouen no necesitó insistir; su semblante irritado y su mirada severa bastaron para que Alibaba obedeciera con resignación, no sin antes echarse unos gajos de naranja a la boca y ocultar una manzana dentro de su bata de dormir.

Ya se había vuelto una costumbre, desde que arreglara las cosas con Kouen, que cada noche unas ganas descontroladas de comer le hicieran bajar a la cocina y devorara todo a su paso. Durante el día era similar; cualquier fruta que tuviera a su alcance satisfacía sus antojos, o a la hora de almorzar y cenar se repetía de plato, argumentando que la comida sabía mejor que nunca.

Al principio Kouen no puso mayor objeción, prefiriendo que Alibaba se alimentara debidamente después de pasar semanas al borde de la muerte, pero conforme sucedieron los días, se dio cuenta que su repentina obsesión por la comida se estaba saliendo de control. Y lo que parecía un reflejo de buena salud, ahora resultaba un capricho infantil que no estaba dispuesto a soportar por los siguientes meses.

.

.

.

Temprano en la mañana, Kouen se dio un baño para componer el cuerpo tras las ya habituales horas de sueño interrumpidas durante la noche, y regresó al dormitorio suponiendo que Alibaba aún continuaba durmiendo, pero se sorprendió cuando lo vio de pie frente al espejo.

—¿Qué haces?

Alibaba se contemplaba con fascinación. Con la bata a medio abrir, se observaba el vientre desde varios ángulos.

—Ha crecido un poco más —contestó sin apartar la vista de su reflejo.

—Eso es porque no paras de comer. —Kouen cruzó el cuarto con indiferencia y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa.

—Ya te dije que no sigas molestándome con eso —se quejó Alibaba. Se ató el nudo de la bata y se volteó preocupado. —Se está notando y aún no lo hemos hecho público.

Desde que se confirmara su embarazo habían sucedido ocho semanas y, hasta entonces, ni él ni Kouen se atrevían a divulgarlo. Parecía haberse vuelto un delicado secreto que Kouen prefería mantener en reserva hasta cuando fuera el momento indicado de contarlo. Y es que su preocupación por lo que fuera a hacer Al-Thamen si llegaba a oídos de ellos, le impedía hacerlo público.

—¿Y qué explicación daremos? —preguntó Kouen—. ¿De pronto te embaracé por arte de magia? Nadie lo va a tomar con seriedad.

Alibaba esquivó la mirada y bajó el rostro con pesar. Si bien era cierto que su situación no era motivo para lamentarse, la presión por tener que revelar tarde o temprano la existencia del bebé lo tenía tan intranquilo como cuando inició su relación con Kouen. No deseaba decir nada, pero estaban contra el tiempo.

—Oye. —La voz de Kouen a su lado y la suave caricia sobre su rostro lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. —No pienses en eso ahora. No vale la pena que te preocupes si aún no han notado nada.

—Pero lo harán.

—Créeme que si te ven engordar asumirán que se debe a tu obsesión por la comida.

—¡¿Vas a seguir con eso?! —chilló Alibaba—. ¡Ya te dije que-! —La suave y tibia caricia de Kouen sobre su cuello lo desconcentró. De sus labios salió un débil gemido y su cuerpo experimentó un súbito espasmo.

—Quiero aprovechar tu cuerpo antes que no puedas complacerme —dijo Kouen, acorralándolo contra el espejo.

—Eres un pervertido —jadeó Alibaba, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo se calentaba rápidamente. Suponía que el embarazo era el responsable de su inusitada sensibilidad, porque desde hacía semanas que un simple roce de Kouen lo excitaba.

Se dejó besar y acariciar por sobre la bata sin oponer resistencia al repentino deseo de Kouen por llevarlo nuevamente a la cama. Envolvió su cuello con los brazos y repartió besos en él con la ansiedad propia del momento, estremeciéndose involuntariamente cuando notó sus manos deslizándose por su vientre.

—De verdad ha crecido —susurró Kouen contra su cuello—. Habrá que aprovechar el tiempo antes que lo haga aún más.

Le desanudó el cinto de la bata y expuso su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, comprobando nuevamente que, a pesar de sus reiterados antojos y el propio embarazo, Alibaba no había perdido el atractivo del cual se prendó cuando le hizo el amor por primera vez. ¿Pero qué importaba si aumentaba o perdía peso? Kouen sabía que Alibaba era mucho más que un cuerpo tonificado y llamativo. Su apariencia no alteraría sus sentimientos, aun cuando lo amenazara con dejarlo por alguien con una mejor figura si continuaba comiendo sin parar.

Volvió a besar sus labios con renovadas energías y, cuando pretendió llevarlo a la cama, un repentino llamado a la puerta los interrumpió.

Resoplando y maldiciendo, Kouen fue a atender mientras Alibaba, decepcionado, se volvía a vestir. Desde el espejo observó con disimulo a Kouen, percibiendo su expresión tensa y seria ante el guardia que le entregaba un trozo de papel.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Alibaba se le acercó.

—¿Qué pasó?

Kouen le entregó el papel y terminó de colocarse las últimas prendas propias de su habitual atuendo. Cualquier interés por reanudar lo que el guardia interrumpió segundos atrás, se había diluido.

—Se convocó una reunión militar en Kou —dijo mientras se vestía—. Debo partir mañana.

Alibaba revisó el mensaje y no pudo evitar sentirse extraño e inquieto por aquella repentina convocatoria, como si de pronto se hubiera remontado a aquel día que se enfrentó a Gyokuen y declaró delante de todos que sus sentimientos por Kouen eran verdaderos.

.

.

.

El resto de la mañana, Alibaba supervisó la entrega de mercaderías en el puerto. Y aunque ponía todo de sí para concentrarse y cumplir con su trabajo, aún rondaba en su cabeza la preocupación por la pronta partida de Kouen a Rakushou. Sabía que solo se trataba de asuntos militares, pero no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo con la situación.

—Creí que Kouen no te dejaría poner un pie fuera del palacio —comentó Olba mientras le ayudaba en la supervisión.

—Le dejé claro que mi actual condición no era un impedimento para seguir con mis obligaciones, y estuvo de acuerdo.

Olba lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Cómo logras convencer a ese sujeto? —preguntó.

Alibaba quitó la vista de los documentos donde llevaba el registro de las mercancías y lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le preguntó.

—Alguien como él, con ese mal carácter y personalidad presuntuosa y prepotente. —Olba se mordisqueó el labio con incomodidad. Había intentado medir sus palabras, buscando algo menos apático al tratarse del hombre que Alibaba quería, pero no lo consiguió. —No debe ser fácil de manejar —añadió—. ¿Qué le viste?

Reflexionando al respecto, Alibaba llegó rápidamente a una conclusión que no tardó en hacerle sonreír.

—No es difícil de tratar —contestó—, en el fondo no es tan malo.

—¿No es tan malo? —repitió Olba con incredulidad.

Alibaba asintió.

—Tiene cualidades y defectos igual que todos. —Le dio un mordisco a la manzana que había llevado consigo y continuó. —Lo que él muestra es solo una fachada para que lo respeten, pero en el fondo no le interesan las formalidades. Es como cualquiera de nosotros.

Olba se rascó la cabeza, confundido.

—Aun así no deja de sorprenderme que te enamoraras de él después de lo que hizo con Balbadd. Lo elegiste a cambio de Sinbad, y son tan diferentes.

Alibaba no pudo evitar recordar a Sinbad y pensar en cómo sería su vida ahora si Kouen no lo hubiera llamado para que fuera su aliado. Tal vez seguiría unido a Sinbad, amándolo incondicionalmente como creyó que sería alguna vez; tal vez su admiración por él continuaría intacta y no tendría que preocuparse por Kougyoku. Tampoco tendría que trabajar para mejorar las nuevas políticas de Balbadd ni soportar el desprecio de la corte. Tal vez... Al-Thamen jamás lo habría tocado, y no estaría esperando un hijo de Kouen.

Tal vez todo sería diferente, entendiendo que una sola decisión tenía el poder de cambiarlo todo, incluso el rumbo de su vida.

—Alibaba.

La voz de Hassan le hizo volverse con sorpresa. A su lado, Zaynab le saludaba con un bebé recién nacido en brazos, mientras él sostenía al pequeño Zassan.

—¡Hassan, Zaynab! Qué gusto me da verlos. —Alibaba se les acercó y saludó apropiadamente.

—Tiempo sin vernos —dijo Hassan a modo de reclamo—. Te has olvidado de nosotros.

—Lo lamento —se excusó Alibaba—. Han pasado tantas cosas últimamente que... —Vio al bebé recién nacido en brazos de Zaynab y se le acercó. —Y por lo visto ya nació el bebé. Qué gusto me da. —Se inclinó para apreciarlo.

—Es una niña —dijo Zaynab.

—Se parece a ti —señaló con gusto—. Qué alivio. Hubiera sido lamentable que se pareciera a su padre.

—¡¿Qué tratas de decir con eso?! —protestó Zaynab.

Alibaba se soltó a reír mientras su mente viajaba al pasado, cuando corría junto a Kassim por los callejones de los barrios bajos. El sentimiento que le provocaba hablar con sus amigos era capaz de hacerle olvidar cualquier problema, dejando en su lugar solo agradables reminiscencias.

—Hay algo diferente —dijo Zaynab de pronto al observarle—. Te noto distinto.

—¿Dis...tinto? —Se llevó la mano al vientre con disimulo e intentó actuar con naturalidad.

—¿Alibaba qué es eso? —Zaynab señaló su vientre.

Si bien el temor de ser juzgado nuevamente —tal como sucedió cuando inició su relación con Kouen— le impedía decir la verdad, Alibaba sabía que la existencia de su hijo era un hecho que no podía continuar ocultando por más que quisiera. Y así como Morgiana y los demás le habían brindado apoyo incondicional, tanto Hassan como Zaynab tenían derecho a saber la verdad, por muy extraña que esta resultara.

—Hay algo que debo contarles, pero no quiero que sea aquí —murmuró con seriedad—. Los visitaré en la noche.

Su repentino cambio de actitud no dejó indiferente a Zaynab y Hassan. Pocas veces habían visto esa expresión intensa y profunda en su rostro, por lo que accedieron a recibirlo en su casa a la hora de cenar, pensando que quizá su urgencia por hablarles tenía que ver con algo con el futuro de Balbadd. Pero fue precisamente durante la cena, que su incertidumbre por el país cambió al ver cómo Alibaba, con una ansiedad desconcertante, devoraba dos platos de estofado de carne con arroz, y pedía un tercero.

—Definitivamente hay algo raro —dijo Zaynab mientras vertía más estofado en su plato.

Alibaba dio un sorbo a su zumo de uvas y, tras limpiarse la boca con el dorso de la mano, decidió hablar.

—El motivo de mi visita es para explicarles el porqué me notan diferente. —Tomó un respiro. —Sé que esto les parecerá imposible de creer al principio, pero es cierto. —Miró a ambos y dijo: —Estoy esperando un hijo. —Tanto Hassan como Zaynab lo miraron estupefactos. —Un hijo... de Kouen.

Hassan no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, mientras Zaynab, boquiabierta, clavaba su vista en el vientre de Alibaba.

—Esto es muy complicado de explicar —continuó Alibaba al ver la reacción de cada uno—, pero es cierto, estoy esperando un hijo suyo.

La ratificación de su revelación hizo que Zaynab saltara de su silla y retrocediera impresionada.

—Los hombres no pueden embarazarse —dijo, señalando el vientre de Alibaba—. ¿Cómo es que tú puedes?

—Ya les dije, es complicado de explicar. —Alibaba se frotó el cuello con cierta incomodidad. —Digamos que se debe a la magia.

—Es... increíble. —Aturdida, Zaynab se dejó caer sobre su silla mientras intentaba procesar la información. —Un bebé dentro de... —Dejó a medias sus palabras y volvió a mirar con desconcierto el vientre de Alibaba.

—De alguna manera traicioné a Balbadd al aceptar unirme al Imperio Kou —dijo él con pesar—. Le di la espalda a los ideales por los cuales luchamos junto a Kassim. Y ahora...

—Le darás un nuevo heredero a la familia Imperial Ren —señaló Hassan tras salir de su estupor.

Alibaba sintió un ligero escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y bajó la mirada. No había pensado bien en _ese detalle_. Su alianza con Kouen iba más allá de un inicial chantaje y posterior enamoramiento. Ahora, en su vientre llevaba el hijo del primer príncipe de la casa Ren, lo que lo convertía en un heredero más al trono del Imperio más poderoso. ¿Pero eso era motivo para enorgullecerse? ¿Le importaba que su hijo portara la sangre de una familia como lo era la familia Imperial Ren? El linaje y posición social realmente no importaban; se podía nacer en un palacio, rodeado de lujos y comodidades, o en las calles, pasando hambre y frío, y eso no definía el valor de las personas. A Alibaba nunca le importó su linaje, aun cuando este influyó en su destino, pero su hijo tendría uno completamente diferente al suyo o al de Kouen: nacería atrapado entre dos mundos con creencias y costumbres completamente diferentes. Y a pesar de que la casa real Saluja fuera suprimida por el propio Imperio Kou, por sus venas también correría sangre real.

—Eso no importa —murmuró más para sí mismo que para sus amigos.

—Lo que me interesa saber es cómo es posible que puedas llevar un bebé en tu vientre —insistió Zaynab—. Es imposible de creer. Tu infortunio con las mujeres nos dejó claro que sería muy difícil verte con hijos algún día. —El rostro de Alibaba se endureció por su comentario. —Pero jamás imaginamos que terminarías siendo tú el que tuviera uno.

Alibaba se encogió de hombros.

—Por más que lo sigo pensando, más lo voy asimilando.

—Es muy extraño —comentó Hassan, rascándose la cabeza—. Imaginar que un hombre pueda engendrar un bebé es espeluznante. Pero no nos queda más remedio que aceptarlo como tú lo has hecho. —Se inclinó hacia Alibaba y apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa. —¿Acaso fue su idea? ¿Él te forzó para que le dieras un heredero?

—¡Claro que no! —Alibaba negó enérgico. —Él estaba más sorprendido y asustado que ustedes cuando lo supo.

Zaynab suspiró resignada.

—Nuestro conocimiento acerca de la magia solo nos limita a las armas que alguna vez portamos en la Tropa de la Niebla. —Esbozó una sonrisa. —Pero si la magia tiene esa clase de poder, no podemos juzgarte.

Alibaba le devolvió el gesto, intentando alejar de su mente el motivo por el cual su cuerpo era capaz de engendrar una vida en su interior. Sabía que jamás podría revelarles a sus amigos cómo lo había conseguido, porque de hacerlo, solo abriría viejas heridas.

En medio del silencio, Zaynab soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—¿Qué te causa gracia? —le preguntó Hassan con intriga.

—¿Se dan cuenta lo que todo esto significa? —dijo ella con fascinación—. Nuestros hijos tendrán la misma edad. Crecerán juntos, como lo hicimos nosotros.

Los ojos de Alibaba se iluminaron al darse cuenta que Zaynab tenía razón. Así como él alguna vez corrió por las calles de los barrios bajos junto a Kassim y los demás, su hijo podría hacer lo mismo con los de Zaynab y Hassan. Podrían crecer juntos y forjar una historia así como él las hizo con Kassim. Y al pensar en esa posibilidad, sintió una profunda emoción brotando en su pecho.

Continuaron charlando el resto de la velada, y cuando Alibaba decidió regresar al palacio, Hassan le recordó algo.

—Dentro de unos días será el aniversario de la muerte de Kassim.

Alibaba lo miró sorprendido.

—¿Su... aniversario?

—Tenemos pensado reunirnos para realizar una ceremonia privada. Después de todo, por mandato del Imperio, las costumbres y rituales propios de Balbadd están prohibidos.

Enmudecido, Alibaba pensó que, tras la muerte de Kassim, esta sería la primera vez que estaría presente para su aniversario. En Balbadd, era una tradición honrar la memoria de los muertos para que sus almas continuaran descansando en paz, sin embargo, debido a las nuevas leyes de Kou, tal costumbre había sido anulada y reemplazada por las del propio Imperio.

Alibaba regresó al palacio pensando en Kassim y lo que significaría asistir a la ceremonia que Hassan tenía planeado realizar. Había transcurrido mucho desde su muerte, pero aún parecía resentirla como si hubiera sucedido hacía solo unos cuantos días. Cada piedra levantada por Kou era un recordatorio de que la lucha de Kassim había sido en vano, y para Alibaba era el precio que debía pagar por no haber podido proteger a su país ni la vida de su mejor amigo y hermano.

Se detuvo frente a las puertas del palacio y, contemplando la fachada, se llevó una mano al vientre, preguntándose si su actual vida sería merecedora de la aprobación de Kassim. Tal vez, si estuviera vivo, le reprocharía su falta de convicción y se encararía con Kouen, exigiéndole que hiciera bien las cosas. Alibaba soltó una pequeña carcajada al imaginar cómo sería una charla entre Kouen y Kassim. Los dos, con pensamientos y personalidades tan fuertes, seguro pasarían horas discutiendo por lo que debía ser mejor para Balbadd. Kassim reclamaría por el control autoritario del Imperio, y Kouen se burlaría de sus infantiles quejas. Pero al ver que algo así jamás sucedería, sacudió la cabeza e ingresó al palacio. Subió las escaleras con prisa, evitando la tentación de pasar por la cocina, y fue directo al dormitorio donde Kouen le esperaba.

Al entrar lo encontró leyendo en la cama. Lo vio alzar la vista y rápidamente forzó una sonrisa.

—Te tomaste tu tiempo para visitar a tus amigos —dijo Kouen, retomando su lectura.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de la hora —se excusó Alibaba mientras caminaba por la habitación.

—Supongo que ya les contaste de tu actual estado.

—Sí, y se sorprendieron bastante.

—No es para menos —aseveró Kouen con indolencia—. Que un idiota como tú tenga un hijo es para espantarse.

Alibaba ignoró su insulto y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, pero Kouen se percató de la expresión que tenía su rostro y dejó a un lado el libro que leía.

—Parece que no lo pasaste bien. Tu cara es deprimente.

En silencio, Alibaba terminó de colocarse la bata, se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró al suelo.

—Dentro de unos días se cumplirá un año más de la muerte de Kassim —contestó.

—¿Y?

Sacudió la cabeza se puso de pie.

—No importa. —Fue al cuarto de baño y, una vez que regresó, se metió a la cama y se arrebujó bajo la sábana, dándole la espalda a Kouen.

—Sé respecto a las ceremonias que se acostumbraban hacer en Balbadd por la memoria de los muertos —dijo él sin quitarle la vista de encima—, pero sabes que todo eso es cosa del pasado.

—Lo sé —contestó Alibaba sin volverse. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos—. Buenas noches.

Kouen no quiso insistir al respecto; tocar asuntos del viejo Balbadd no era de su interés, pero la expresión abrumada que vio en Alibaba no lo dejó indiferente. Y con el correr de las horas, le fue imposible no pensar en otra cosa. Permanecía con la vista pegada al techo sin poder conciliar el sueño por más que lo intentara, repasando una y otra vez las palabras de Alibaba y tristeza que percibió en sus ojos. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Los mandatos de Kou habían sido tajantes respecto a la cultura de Balbadd, que en muchos aspectos distaba con la del Imperio. Rituales como matrimonios y funerales tenían una abismal diferencia y debían ser olvidadas para siempre. ¿Pero eso era realmente justo? Kouen estaba convencido que era lo correcto por el bien de un mundo unificado. Imponer una sola cultura e ideología por encima de las otras era la única forma de terminar con siglos de guerras.

"La igualdad es justicia", reflexionó. Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que para alguien como Alibaba, honrar la memoria de una persona tan importante en su vida como lo fue su amigo Kassim, y abstenerse de hacerlo según la costumbre de Balbadd, le afectaba mucho más de lo que pretendía ocultar.

Lo vio dormido profundamente, con una mano descansando sobre el vientre, como venía haciéndolo desde que se supiera de su embarazo, y decidió despertarlo.

—Oye. —Lo zamarreó un poco, hasta que escuchó un quejido de Alibaba. Lo vio removerse adormilado y abrir apenas los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mientras se tallaba los ojos.

—Necesitamos hablar —dijo Kouen.

—¿Y tiene que ser ahora?

—Por algo te desperté.

Alibaba resopló y se acomodó quedando de frente a Kouen.

—Estuve pensando sobre lo que dijiste —dijo él, clavando la vista al techo de manera reflexiva.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Alibaba bostezando.

Kouen volvió a mirarle y dijo:

—Sobre el aniversario de la muerte de tu amigo. Pienso que debes realizar una ceremonia en su honor.

Sorprendido, Alibaba abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se incorporó sobre la cama.

—¿Te refieres a hacerlo respetando las creencias de Balbadd? Pero se supone que el Imperio lo prohibió y...

—Olvídate de eso —dijo Kouen—. Solo realiza la ceremonia como lo dicta la costumbre de Balbadd y punto. —Miró el rostro de Alibaba y notó que en sus ojos se vislumbraba un brillo que conocía a la perfección. —Cuando me llevaste a su tumba te lo dije, que si él era importante para ti también lo sería para mí. Prepara la ceremonia y honra su memoria como lo dicta la costumbre de Balbadd.

Sin decir nada y, esbozando una sonrisa, Alibaba se inclinó hacia adelante y rozó suavemente sus labios.

—Creo que por eso te amo —murmuró.

—¿A qué viene ese comentario? —Kouen entornó la mirada por la repentina declaración. Pero Alibaba no contestó y solo se limitó a alcanzar su rostro y regalarle una suave caricia.

—Me siento afortunado por conocerte.

Kouen frunció el ceño.

—Creo que aún sigues dormido.

Tras soltar una pequeña carcajada, Alibaba regresó la cabeza a la almohada y se arrebujó junto a Kouen, confirmando una vez más que la decisión de su corazón había sido la correcta, y que su vida a su lado era lo mejor que podía haberle sucedido.

.

.

.

A primera hora de la mañana, Alibaba se encontraba en el puerto para despedir a Kouen, quien en compañía de sus miembros domésticos y Koumei partiría por una semana a la capital del Imperio Kou. No le entusiasmaba la idea, pero no podía prohibirle cumplir con su deber como comandante general del Imperio.

—Te quedarás a cargo de Balbadd como siempre quisiste —dijo Kouen con un dejo de burla en la voz.

—Solo será por unos días —aclaró Alibaba con cierta decepción.

—Trata de no echarlo a perder.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ofendido.

—No dejes que los miembros de la corte te fastidien. Fastídialos tú.

Alibaba rodó los ojos.

—Lo haré, no te preocupes.

—No te metas en problemas y no vayas a causarlos.

—¿Me crees un niño de cinco años que me das todos esos consejos?

—Por algo te lo digo —bromeó Kouen, sonriéndole con malicia.

Como castigo, Alibaba le dio un ligero golpe en el pecho y se cruzó de brazos con disgusto. Los miembros domésticos se le acercaron en ese momento y realizaron una reverencia.

Sobresaltado por semejante gesto, Alibaba descruzó los brazos y colocó las palmas abiertas en frente, realizando un pequeño aspaviento con ellas.

—Por favor, levántense —pidió—, ya les dije que no es necesario que hagan eso.

—Es nuestro deseo y deber inclinarnos ante el futuro heredero de la casa imperial Ren —dijo En Shou.

—Después de todo, esa criatura porta la sangre de nuestro príncipe —añadió Shuu Kokuton.

Alibaba aguardó en silencio, visiblemente incómodo. Aún no se lograba acostumbrar al nuevo trato que los miembros domésticos de Kouen le daban tras enterarse de su embarazo. Ellos fueron muy condescendientes y no tardaron en aceptarlo, inclinándose con respeto al saber que el hijo que venía en camino portaba la sangre de Kouen, y alegrándose al ver que finalmente él tendría un hijo y aseguraría el linaje de la familia, quedando un paso delante de Gyokuen y los demás candidatos al trono.

—¿Pero quién iba a imaginar que conseguiría liar al príncipe Kouen de esa manera? —bromeó Li Seishuu—. Es el truco más viejo del mundo.

Sus compañeros lo golpearon en la cabeza por hablar de más y, una vez que se despidieron con propiedad, abordaron la embarcación en compañía de Koumei, quien bostezaba adormilado, alegando que se había despertado muy temprano.

Kouen aprovechó el momento para despedirse de Alibaba.

—Recuerda no alertar a nadie con la ceremonia de tu amigo.

—No te preocupes. —Alibaba sonrió. —Y gracias otra vez por eso.

Con disimulo y, asegurándose que nadie los estuviera observando, Kouen se inclinó un poco y rozó una de sus manos.

—Y cuida a nuestro hijo —le susurró al oído.

El rostro de Alibaba enrojeció y asintió quedamente.

—Lo prometo —murmuró.

Con la misma sensación que experimentó la ocasión que partió a Sindria, Alibaba vio alejarse a Kouen hasta que no pudo reconocer su figura en la cubierta del barco. Se llevó una mano al vientre y trató de hacer a un lado la preocupación que le significaba imaginarlo una vez más frente a la madre de Hakuryuu. Confiaba en su habilidad para manejar la situación, pero también sabía lo peligrosa que era esa mujer, y más aún estando a la cabeza del Imperio.

—No debo preocuparme —pensó en voz alta. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió regresar al palacio para comenzar con sus deberes, ya que ahora que Kouen y Koumei no estaban, tenía en sus manos la seguridad de Balbadd por una semana.

.

.

.

Cuatro días después y, tal y como Kouen le había permitido, Alibaba participó en los preparativos para la ceremonia de Kassim. Con la ayuda de Morgiana y los demás, y lejos de la vigilancia de los guardias y miembros de la corte, prepararon todo en casa de Hassan, asegurándose que la tradición de Balbadd se respetara para recordar a quien fuera el líder de la Tropa de la Niebla.

—Todo está listo —anunció Morgiana una vez que entró al dormitorio de Alibaba—. ¿Estás seguro que no habrá problemas por lo que haremos?

De pie frente al espejo, él terminaba de vestirse con un atuendo muy similar al que usó durante su paso por la Tropa de la Niebla. La faja alrededor de su vientre no ejercía demasiada presión, y con la tela que se terciaba sobre el hombro, lograba disimularlo.

—Cuento con el apoyo de Kouen. —Se acomodó la última prenda y se volteó. —Y lo que la corte diga me tiene sin cuidado. Nadie me impedirá honrar la memoria de Kassim.

Morgiana se alegró ante la actitud decidida de Alibaba. Durante meses lo había notado inseguro e incómodo, como si fuera un intruso en su propio país, pero con el tiempo esa actitud disminuida y culposa fue diluyéndose en gran parte por la intervención de Kouen. Él le había devuelto la confianza y los deseos de ayudar a Balbadd, y lo confirmó ayer, tras semanas de intensas reuniones, Alibaba consiguió finalmente la aprobación de la corte de reajustar el sistema de impuestos según el ingreso económico de los habitantes. En cualquier otro momento él no habría tenido el valor para hacerlo pero, con el apoyo de Kouen, logró tenerlo y llevar a cabo la propuesta.

—Vamos —dijo.

Salieron a prisa de la habitación y abandonaron el palacio. Una vez que se reunieron con Hassan, Zaynab y los demás, partieron a la tumba de Kassim para dar inicio con la ceremonia. Sería un ritual sencillo, consistente principalmente en orar frente a la lápida y recordar la vida de Kassim, relatando pequeños eventos de la misma. Luego, cenarían algo austero y finalmente ofrecerían tributos a su tumba en señal de respeto.

—Solo esperemos no meternos en problemas con esto —murmuró Olba mientras Alibaba y los sobrevivientes de la Tropa de la Niebla oraban frente a la tumba de Kassim.

—Si eso sucede, nos aseguraremos que no interfieran —contestó Morgiana—. Para Alibaba esto es muy importante.

Continuaron la ceremonia hasta la puesta de sol. Para ese entonces, Alibaba sentía que parte de su deuda con Kassim estaba siendo saldada, porque a pesar de que aún le quedaba mucho para sentirse tranquilo, honrar su memoria y esforzarse día a día por mejorar aunque fuera un poco la calidad vida en Balbadd, era un paso más que lo alentaba a continuar su lucha por cumplir el sueño que Kassim tenía.

Una vez que concluyeron con la primera parte, decidieron regresar a casa de Hassan para cenar.

—Volveremos en la noche para realizar lo último de la ceremonia —señaló Alibaba mientras bajaban de la colina, pero repentinos llantos y gritos de ayuda los alertaron e hicieron correr hacia la calle principal.

Las personas corrían despavoridas; muchas de ellas buscando refugio en sus casas.

—¡¿Qué está pasando?! —preguntó Morgiana al ver la extraña situación.

En ese instante, un estruendo hizo retumbar la tierra y una humareda se alzó a lo lejos. Olba brincó rápidamente a uno de los techos y vio de dónde provenía.

—¡Viene del palacio! —señaló.

—¡Debemos ir! —exclamó Alibaba, pero apenas dio un paso al frente, Morgiana lo sujetó del brazo—. ¿Qué haces?

—No debes exponerte a nada peligroso en tu actual estado —dijo ella.

—¡¿De qué estás hablando?! —Intentó soltarse. —¡Algo nos está atacando!

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo —dijo Olba.

—Alibaba no debe pelear —agregó Toto.

Con un tirón brusco, logró liberarse del agarre de Morgiana.

—¡No digan tonterías! —masculló—. ¡Estoy a cargo de Balbadd! ¡Debo protegerlo!

—Ahora no puedes —insistió Morgiana.

—¡No tienen derecho a impedírmelo!

Su actitud infantil y precipitada hizo que el semblante de Morgiana se endureciera y su pie derecho rompiera el suelo tras ejercer presión sobre él.

—¡¿Es que no lo entiendes?! —Su potente grito hizo que Alibaba diera un paso hacia atrás, sobresaltado—. ¡No se trata solo de ti; la vida de tu hijo también estará en juego si vas imprudentemente!

Alibaba lo sabía, pero por más que quisiera cerrar los ojos y fingir que nada estaba pasando, no podía dejar que su país fuera atacado una vez más y perderlo nuevamente. Aun cuando tuviera que dar su vida, las de Balbadd valían mucho más. ¿No era ese acaso el pensamiento que debía tener un líder por el bienestar de su país?

Empuñó las manos con frustración.

—No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y abandonar nuevamente a Balbadd —contestó—. ¡Tengo un deber que cumplir sin importar las consecuencias!

Retomó el paso, dispuesto a enfrentar lo que fuera que estuviera atacando al palacio, pero un repentino impacto en su nuca lo desvaneció: Hassan lo había golpeado.

—Nosotros nos haremos cargo de él —dijo con calma—. Vayan.

Morgiana y lo demás agradecieron su intervención. Sabían que a pesar de todo Alibaba tenía razón, pero querían demostrarle que no estaba solo, y que la seguridad de Balbadd estaría a salvo aun si él no intervenía.

.

.

.

Kouen estaba aburrido de las interminables reuniones con el consejo de guerra para la planificación de una próxima invasión a un territorio al norte de la región. Normalmente disfrutaba encabezar las asambleas para exponer sus ideas, pero ahora su único deseo era salir de allí y regresar a Balbadd.

Luego que se decidiera hacer un receso de una hora, fue directo a la biblioteca del palacio; esperaba distraer su mente un rato y así olvidar sus deseos por volver con Alibaba.

—¿Ya quieres irte? —preguntó Koumei desde la puerta de la biblioteca—. Te noté distraído gran parte de la reunión.

—No preguntes algo que ya sabes. —De mala gana dejó a un lado el pergamino que inútilmente trataba de leer y echó la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados. —Por primera vez me resulta desagradable estar aquí.

—Me siento igual —comentó Koumei mientras tomaba asiento—. De pronto nos volvimos unos extraños en nuestra propia casa.

—Es esa mujer la que me pone de mal humor y me hace desear salir de aquí.

—¿Has hablado con ella?

—No, ni me interesa. —Hizo una pausa. —Ella no tiene nada que opinar sobre los asuntos militares.

—Y... —Koumei se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa y bajó la voz. —¿Ya pensaste qué hacer sobre lo que tú ya sabes?

Kouen apenas abrió los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos.

—No quiero hablar de ese asunto aquí. Al menos no por ahora.

—Tienes razón. —Regresando la espalda al respaldo de la silla, Koumei suspiró. —Sería un peligro si ellos se enteran del estado de Alibaba. Aunque tarde o temprano lo harán.

—Eso es lo que realmente me inquieta —dijo Kouen, volviendo a levantar la cabeza—. Como sea, solo quiero regresar pronto.

Koumei observó la puesta de sol desde una de las ventanas y suspiró mientras se ponía de pie.

—En veinte minutos se reanudará la reunión. Será mejor que nos adelantemos para terminar con ella lo más pronto posible.

Kouen asintió de mala gana y salieron de la biblioteca. Cruzaron los jardines centrales y al tomar uno de los corredores hacia el interior del palacio, la figura de Gyokuen escoltada por sus sirvientes personales los detuvo.

—Mis amados hijos. —Su sonrisa cínica no tardó en dibujarse en su rostro. —Se han esforzado mucho en estos días.

—Y pretendemos seguir haciéndolo —soltó Kouen, retomando el paso. No tenía pensado entablar una conversación con Gyokuen bajo ninguna circunstancia, y si podía evitar verle a la cara, lo haría sin dudar.

—Debe ser difícil cumplir con tantas obligaciones teniendo otras cosas en las cuales pensar.

El extraño tono empleado en esas palabras hizo que Kouen se detuviera, más no volteó hacia Gyokuen.

—Manejar los asuntos de dos naciones a la vez debe ser un duro sacrificio —continuó—. Mi amado hijo se esmera tanto... —Con falsa preocupación, ocultó la boca tras la manga de su vestido. —Me pregunto si ese esfuerzo vale realmente la pena cuando se ve enfrentado al fracaso.

Esta vez Kouen volteó dispuesto a encararla, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que su propósito había sido solo el provocarle para después continuar su camino hacia los jardines del palacio.

—Qué desagradable mujer —murmuró Koumei con algo de pereza. Retomó el paso pero se detuvo al ver que Kouen no le seguía. —¿Hermano?

Kouen permanecía en silencio con la vista fija en los jardines. En su interior, una extraña opresión tomaba forma tras la breve charla con Gyokuen. Había podido percibir algo en sus palabras venenosas y mirada cínica. Ella no era alguien que hablara sin antes estar segura de conseguir algo; todo era dicho con un único propósito, por lo que haberla escuchado lo único que provocó fue que en su cabeza se instalara la preocupación y la imagen de Alibaba solo en Balbadd.

...Continuará...


	17. Capítulo 17: Causa y efecto

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 17 —**

 **Causa y efecto**

A medida que los sentidos de Alibaba iban volviendo, un familiar y muy nostálgico aroma llegó a su nariz. Aturdido y, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, lo primero que distinguió fue un techo oscuro y un aplastante silencio.

—¿Dónde... estoy?

—Estamos en uno de los pasadizos subterráneos que usamos como guarida.

La voz de Hassan llamó su atención. Levantó la vista y lo distinguió de pie a un costado de lo que parecía ser la salida del lugar. Al otro lado de la habitación, Zaynab se hallaba sentada con el pequeño Zassan en brazos y una cuna a su lado.

Se incorporó despacio de la improvisada cama armada en el lugar, frotándose la nuca sin saber qué le había pasado para terminar de esa forma y en aquel sitio.

—Perdona por golpearte —dijo Hassan, ofreciéndole agua. A pesar de estar bajo tierra, el calor era sofocante.

—¿Me golpeaste? —Alibaba no comprendía el motivo real de sus disculpas. Su mente parecía haber quedado en blanco, sin recuerdos posteriores a la ceremonia para Kassim. Pero como si le hubieran sacudido su memoria, la imagen de las personas corriendo despavoridas y la humareda proveniente del palacio lo espabiló. —¡El palacio! —exclamó—. ¡Alguien lo está atacando!

Dejó la cama de un salto y fue directo a la única puerta de la habitación, pero antes de poder llegar a ella, Hassan se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó.

—Le dije a tus amigos que me encargaría de ti.

El semblante de Alibaba se tornó rígido y su cuerpo adoptó una postura defensiva.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Dio un paso al frente y trató de hacer a un lado a Hassan. —Déjame pasar, necesito ir a ver lo que está pasando.

—Lo que debes hacer es permanecer aquí —insistió Hassan sin ceder—. Estarás a salvo.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —Esta vez Alibaba retrocedió y acentuó su enfado con los puños fuertemente cerrados. —¡Están atacando el palacio! ¡Están atacando Balbadd! Si vamos los dos podremos hacer algo.

Hassan permaneció en silencio y, ante su respuesta, la mirada desconcertada de Alibaba viajó varias veces de su rostro inmutable al de Zaynab, que observaba sin pronunciar palabra.

—Hassan. —Alibaba volvió a acercársele. —¿Qué sucede contigo? Estás aquí tranquilo mientras atacan Balbadd. —Negó con la cabeza sin poder creer la situación. —Antes no habrías dudado en ir a pelear.

—Ahora mi deber es estar con mi familia —le replicó Hassan, en un tono templado e inexpresivo.

—¡¿Y no te importa lo que suceda con Balbadd?! —exclamó ofuscado—. ¡¿Prefieres quedarte de brazos cruzados mientras las personas están sufriendo allá afuera?!

El ceño fruncido de Hassan se acentuó y sus párpados se entornaron, volviendo su expresión sombría y tensa.

—Aún no entiendes, Alibaba —soltó, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza—. Cuando Kassim se rebeló contra la monarquía y sacrificó su vida por sus convicciones, comprendí lo insignificante que somos comparados con aquellos que poseen la fuerza para cambiar el mundo. Esta batalla no es como la de aquel entonces.

Claro que lo entendía. Alibaba sabía muy bien los sentimientos de Hassan, pero no podía aceptar su insignificancia. Él era alguien fuerte, valiente, determinado y también compasivo, y no comprendía cómo el Imperio Kou había conseguido anular esa voluntad que alguna vez lo impulsó a luchar por Balbadd.

Endureció el semblante y caminó hacia él.

—Si no vas a pelear, al menos déjame salir.

Al pasar por su lado, los puños de Hassan temblaban con notoriedad. Desde hacía rato que permanecían fuertemente cerrados, vibrando en silencio mientras el corazón se le aceleraba.

—¡¿A caso crees que no me siento frustrado por no poder salir a pelear?! —exclamó de golpe, sobresaltando a Alibaba y a Zaynab—. ¡¿Crees que es fácil estar aquí mientras otros mueren allá afuera? ¡Sabes que aún tengo el espíritu de pelea en mi interior! ¡Aún quiero luchar para arrebatarles Balbadd a esos bastardos del Imperio Kou, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa! Ahora... —Bajó el tono y el rostro, clavando la mirada en el suelo. —Esta es mi única manera de pelear.

Alibaba permaneció en silencio, con la mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta que le permitiría salir de allí. Las palabras de Hassan le dolían y escarbaban en las reminiscencias de su determinación para darle a Balbadd la prosperidad que merecía. No le importó en ese entonces unirse a una banda de ladrones y derrocar el reino que su padre levantó con años de sacrificio, y del que ahora solo quedaba el recuerdo.

—Las cosas han cambiado, Alibaba —continuó Hassan con calma—. Antes no tenía nada que perder, pero ahora está mi esposa y mis hijos. Si voy a pelear, arriesgaré mi vida y la de mi familia.

—¡Si te quedas aquí estarás arriesgando la vida de tu familia! —exclamó enceguecido por la desesperación de quedarse otra vez de brazos cruzados y ver caer su país en manos de terceros.

—¡Entiende! —Hassan lo alcanzó y sujetó del cuello de su ropa. —¡Ahora debo proteger a mi familia! ¡Y sería bueno que tú hicieras lo mismo con la tuya!

Enmudecido, Alibaba se llevó instintivamente la mano al vientre y bajó la mirada, conteniendo un puñado de lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse por sus mejillas. Hassan tenía razón; su necesidad por defender el palacio le había nublado el juicio, pasando por alto la seguridad del ser que anidaba en su interior y había jurado proteger.

—Eres afortunado, Hassan —murmuró viéndose el vientre y acariciándolo sutilmente—. Tienes la oportunidad de elegir el camino que deseas. En cambio yo... aun tengo una deuda pendiente con Balbadd que necesito saldar.

—No existe tal deuda, Alibaba. —Estaba vez Zaynab intervino. —Hiciste todo para ayudarnos. No uses tu vida y la de tu hijo como pago por los errores que todos cometimos.

La mirada de Alibaba se suavizó y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa amarga.

—Cuando tuve la oportunidad de proteger este país con mis propias manos, lo único que conseguí fue perder a Kassim y darle la oportunidad a Kou de apoderarse de Balbadd. —Esperó que Hassan lo soltara y añadió: —Ni siquiera en esta vida podré compensar todo el mal que les causé a todos por mis errores, pero si dejo que quien sea que nos esté atacando en estos momentos se salga con la suya, añadiré un peso más a mi conciencia y a mi deuda.

Zaynab y Hassan no supieron qué decirle para hacerle cambia de opinión. La visión que Alibaba tenía de lo que él consideraba "sus errores" le pesaba demasiado como para ignorarla y quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras el país era nuevamente atacado.

En silencio, Hassan abrió la puerta y dejó el camino libre a Alibaba.

—Confiamos en ti siempre. Fuiste nuestro líder, y ahora Balbadd te necesita.

Alibaba asintió y, tras asegurarles que Balbadd no volvería a caer, salió del subterráneo.

.

.

.

Conforme atravesaba la ciudad y se acercaba al palacio, observaba a las personas sumidas en el pánico. Los gritos y llantos de quienes buscaban refugio o clamaban por ayuda revivían la imagen del viejo Balbadd durante el golpe de estado. Era el mismo escenario; aquel infierno que Alibaba vivió en carne propia y del que aún resentía las heridas, por lo que aceleró el paso de su desesperada carrera ante la necesidad de detener a lo que fuera que estuviera atacando el palacio, y llamó a Amon.

—¡Reside en mí, Amon!

Era primera vez, desde que tuviera conocimiento de la existencia del bebé, que usaba su equipo Djinn. Ignoraba las consecuencias que eso le traería a él y al bebé, pero no tenía tiempo para cuestionamientos.

Impulsado por el poder liberado de Amon se elevó por los aires, tomando mayor altura a medida que aceleraba, llegando así en cuestión de segundos al palacio. Todo estaba sumido bajo una humareda y fuego que no permitía distinguir lo que sucedía en el patio central. Fue entonces que decidió descender y ver desde una mejor altura, pero su sangre se congeló cuando distinguió a dos miembros de Al-Thamen sobre el techo de una de las torres aledañas al palacio.

Nunca desechó la idea de que ellos fueran los responsables de un nuevo ataque a Balbadd, por lo que tenerlos frente a frente solo aumentaba su odio y deseos de aniquilarlos para terminar con los desastres que causaban al mundo.

Liberó una gran cantidad de Magoi de su cuerpo y arrojó una ráfaga de fuego hacia ellos con el poder de Amon, sin embargo, un campo de fuerza bloqueó el ataque, dispersando las llamaradas en el aire.

—Por fin aparece, rey Alibaba. —Uno de los sujetos habló. —Lo estábamos esperando.

—¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! —Alibaba no iba a dejarse amedrentar por ellos nuevamente. Suficiente daño le habían causado como para permitir que jugaran otra vez con sus emociones y su vida. —¡¿Qué quieren?!

—Usted sabe muy bien por qué nos vimos obligados a venir.

No hacía falta intentar adivinar; Alibaba tensó el cuerpo y crispó el ceño con furia, llevándose instintivamente la mano al vientre que, gracias al uso del equipo Djinn, se había adaptado a la materialización con el contenedor metálico.

—Entréguenos la vida de esa criatura y dejaremos Balbadd.

La propuesta parecía sencilla a ojos de Al-Thamen. Un trato justo luego de los inconvenientes que habían tenido para conseguir que Alibaba cayera en la depravación, aunque él jamás accediera a semejante oferta.

Protegería la vida de su hijo y a Balbadd.

—¡Nunca! —gritó, y volvió a atacarlos.

—No se moleste por nuestra propuesta, rey Alibaba. —El sujeto hablaba con la serenidad propia de los miembros de la organización. —Usted se interpone constantemente en nuestros planes, por eso decidimos tomar precauciones ahora que esa criatura existe en su vientre.

—Pero no es con nosotros con quien debe desquitarse por la destrucción de su querido país. —Esta vez habló su compañero. —Nosotros somos simples espectadores. —Señaló hacia el palacio. —Su oponente es él.

Entre la humareda que poco a poco se despejaba, una enorme criatura alada de color negro se distinguió, y los recuerdos de Kassim golpearon la mente de Alibaba.

—Un Djinn negro —murmuró estupefacto—. ¡¿A quién usaron?! —exclamó—. ¡Respondan!

—Solo es un simple criminal que forzamos a caer en la depravación luego de teñir su alma con desesperación. Un muy pulcro trabajo de investigación que conseguimos de Mogamett para crear Djinn oscuros mejorados y con mayor resistencia.

—Malditos.

—Destrúyalo, rey Alibaba, antes que él termine por destruir a Balbadd o... a usted.

Alibaba no lo pensó dos veces y bajó hasta los jardines del palacio. Allí se encontraban Morgiana, Toto, Olba y su grupo enfrentando al Djinn oscuro en colaboración con soldados del Imperio, pero aún cuando tenían contenedores domésticos y armas mágicas para hacerle frente, no eran suficientes ante su poder y fuerza.

Tantos recuerdos dolorosos, como si hubieran sucedido ayer, que Alibaba fue capaz de ver la figura de Kassim dibujándose entre el fuego que ardía alrededor. Y fue esa distracción, en el momento que el Djinn oscuro tomó mayor altura luego de esquivar los ataques de Morgiana y los demás, la que casi le costó la vida. Oyó a los lejos los gritos de sus amigos llamándole y, al volver a sus sentidos, alcanzó a protegerse del ataque del Djinn con la espada de Amon.

El Djinn no perdió la oportunidad de volver a arremeter nuevamente, pero esta vez fue detenido por Morgiana que, usando la destreza que le permitía su contendor doméstico, saltó hacia él y lo golpeó en el centro de su cabeza, derribándolo contra el suelo.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —exclamó ella, acercándose a Alibaba.

—¡Regresa con Hassan! —ordenó Olba.

—¡No pienso hacerlo! —rebatió Alibaba—. ¡No voy a esconderme y abandonar a quienes me necesitan!

—Alibaba es un necio —dijo Toto.

—Con nosotros es suficiente —dijo Olba—. ¿O es que no confías en nuestras capacidades?

—¡Claro que confío! —aclaró Alibaba—. Pero yo-

—Entonces vete y protege la vida de tu hijo —le interrumpió Morgiana.

—¡¿Y quién protegerá la vida de las personas de Balbadd?! —insistió Alibaba, indignado y con el semblante crispado.

En medio de la discusión, el Djinn se recuperó del golpe propiciado por Morgiana y arrojó una poderosa ráfaga de energía de su mano en dirección a ellos. Morgiana y Alibaba lograron desviar la trayectoria, pero no fue suficiente para impedir que el lugar sucumbiera un poco más. El patio interior principal y parte del palacio habían comenzado a incendiarse, y uno de los jardines más aledaño fue reducido a cenizas.

—La situación es igual que en aquel entonces —dijo Morgiana al ver la expresión de Alibaba—. ¿Eres capaz de derrotarlo sin exponerte?

—Puedo hacerlo —dijo Alibaba con determinación.

—¡Es una locura! —exclamó Olba—. ¡No puedes pelear!

—De nosotros dependerá que consiga la victoria —dijo Morgiana.

Ni Olba ni Toto pudieron insistir frente a la determinación y convicción que percibieron en Alibaba. Hasta ahora jamás lo habían visto tan resuelto, ni siquiera cuando había enfrentando retos aún más grandes y difíciles que este, pero eso era lo que más admiraban de él y lo que les había llevado a volverse sus miembros domésticos. Habían elegido seguirle y apoyarle incondicionalmente. Confiaban en él.

—Ustedes encárguense de las personas del palacio y que el fuego no se expanda —pidió Alibaba, viendo fijamente al Djinn que se mantenía en el aire para esquivar las flechas y lanzas de los soldados del Imperio apostados en los alrededores.

No había tiempo para discusiones ni estrategias complejas. Rápidamente todos tomaron sus respectivas labores y se dispersaron. Alibaba se elevó hasta el Djinn, pero antes que pudiera atacarlo, este creó una esfera de energía en su boca y la arrojó directo hacia él, consiguiendo que la fuerza del impacto lo empujara contra el palacio. Su cuerpo traspasó la sólida muralla y derrapó violentamente hasta romper la puerta de uno de los salones.

Aturdido y maltrecho, intentó ponerse de pie, percibiendo en ese momento a los miembros del consejo que, absurda y cobardemente, habían resuelto ocultarse bajo la única mesa de la habitación. Ellos sabían que en esos momentos solo lo tenían a él para defender a Balbadd y sus vidas, por lo que no dudaron en demostrárselo con miradas de súplicas y sollozos acobardados.

Alibaba lo sabía: incluso a ellos debía proteger, aun cuando no estuvieran a favor de su presencia en Balbadd ni mucho menos a su relación con Kouen.

—Necesito deshacerme del Djinn —pensó. Se llevó una mano al vientre y agradeció que, bajo su transformación con Amon, el bebé se mantendría seguro en su interior. Aun así no tentaría demasiado su suerte ni se arriesgaría a más golpes como ese.

Caminó hacia el agujero que su propio cuerpo había generado en la muralla y se elevó hasta el Djinn. No podía permitir que una sola criatura fuera capaz de causarle tantos problemas. Ya no era el de antes; su transformación era completa y perfecta, y así como fue capaz de enfrentar a varios de los Djinn oscuros durante la batalla en Magnostadt, podría con uno. Pero de hacerlo usando su máximo poder, no podía exponer todavía más la seguridad del palacio y sus alrededores.

Necesitaba un espacio más abierto.

—¡Oye! ¡Es a mí a quien quieres! ¡Sígueme!

Se alejó a gran velocidad, consiguiendo que el Djinn lo siguiera bajo la mirada sorprendida de Morgiana y los demás.

—¡¿Qué pretende?! —exclamó Olba al verlo alejarse.

—Necesita pelear tranquilamente —dijo Morgiana al adivinar sus intenciones—. Aquí no puede hacerlo.

Alibaba consiguió llegar a una de las explanadas en las afueras de Balbadd, próximo a un bosque, y esperó al Djinn dispuesto a poner en práctica todas sus habilidades. La criatura no tardó en darle alcance, pero antes de poder hacer el primer movimiento, su brazo y ala derecha fueron cortadas. Alibaba había sido capaz de lastimarlo sin siquiera notarlo.

—Necesito atacarlo antes que se regenere. —Deshizo la transformación de la espada de Amon y la redujo de tamaño. —Debo hacer este ataque una sola vez.

Sujetando la empuñadura, liberó una gran cantidad de energía y la hoja se convirtió en una gigantesca espada de fuego.

—¡Estruendosa espada en llamas de Amon! —La agitó y el ataque fue directo al Djinn, incinerándolo.

Eso había sido suficiente; no quedaba rastro de la criatura. Pero cuando Alibaba dio media vuelta para regresar al palacio, su cuerpo no se pudo mover. De entre las llamas, el Djinn había conseguido regenerarse y activar su poder gravitacional contra él, el mismo que Kassim usó contra Morgiana.

—¡¿Pero qué?!

Alibaba intentó liberarse, pero sentía como si la propia mano del Djinn lo estuviera aprisionando e inmovilizando. Y con un súbito movimiento se vio empujado directo contra el suelo. El impacto remeció la tierra y levantó una gran polvareda.

El Djinn continuó regenerándose mientras Alibaba recuperaba el sentido. Las llamas de Amon lo habían envuelto al momento de la caída, protegiéndolo de un impacto letal. Aun así, había resentido el golpe.

—Esto es malo —murmuró viendo con preocupación su vientre, y esperando que en verdad el bebé estuviera a salvo—. Necesito destruirlo o me matará.

Se incorporó despacio, pero la sombra del Djinn sobre él le hizo reaccionar y colocar la espada de Amon como escudo en el instante que la pesada mano de la criatura se dejó caer sobre él con la clara intención de aplastarlo. Las llamas de Amon no tardaron en protegerle como un poderoso campo de energía, impidiendo que la fuerza que el Djinn lo matara. Pero todo tenía un límite: las marcas propias del agotamiento de Magoi comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro. Su energía se estaba consumiendo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a resquebrajar el suelo, hundiéndose en él.

—N-no puedo... más...

Sus fuerzas se agotaron y la espada volvió a su tamaño original.

—¡Alibaba! —Un certero golpe llegó a la cabeza del Djinn. Morgiana, gracias al poder que obtenía con su contenedor doméstico, lo había atacado con una severa patada, arrojándolo varios metros lejos. —Alibaba, ¿estás bien?

Sorprendido y algo aturdido, Alibaba asintió, tocándose el vientre. Había sentido de pronto un malestar, como una punzada que suponía se debía a los esfuerzos que estaba realizando con su cuerpo.

—Necesito inmovilizarlo —dijo, viendo a la criatura recuperándose lentamente del golpe propiciado por Morgiana—. He perdido mucho Magoi, pero si realizo este ataque, lo exterminaré definitivamente.

Toto y Olba llegaron en ese momento. Habían conseguido apagar el fuego del palacio y resguardar a las personas antes de darle alcance a Alibaba para ayudarle.

—Nosotros ayudaremos —dijo Olba, liberando energía de su espada—. Nos aseguraremos de que puedas darle el golpe final.

—Alibaba no está solo —añadió Toto.

Con la ayuda de Morgiana, fueron a inmovilizar al Djinn para que Alibaba tuviera la oportunidad de atacarlo. No fue difícil contenerlo; Toto y Olba se encargaron de cortar sus extremidades, mientras Morgiana liberaba el poder de su contenedor y extensas cadenas de fuego comenzaban a rodearlo, inmovilizándolo.

Alibaba vio desde lejos el trabajo de sus amigos y supo que él también debía hacer el suyo. Se puso de pie y activó nuevamente el poder de Amon, resintiendo la falta de Magoi aun cuando no había utilizado demasiado. Y la idea de que el bebé pudiera ser el responsable cruzó por su mente.

—Dame algo más de tiempo —le pidió y, tras tomar posición nuevamente en las alturas, activó la Magia Extrema—. No dejaré que Al-Thamen siga arruinando la vida de las personas. Mi deber es proteger a Balbadd de ellos las veces que sea necesario. —La espada de Amon volvió a crecer y Alibaba comenzó a recitar las palabras de la Magia. —Espíritu de la cortesía y la austeridad. Tú, que das el poder a los reyes, trae aquí el gran fuego del infierno que juzga a la tierra. ¡Vamos, Amon!

—Que inoportuno, rey Alibaba. No puede arruinar nuestros planes después de haber llegado tan lejos.

Antes que Alibaba consiguiera liberar el gran poder de Amon, un rayo de rukh negro proveniente de los miembros de Al-Thamen —que presenciaban todo— llegó a él y lo atravesó. El gran pentagrama propio de la magia extrema desapareció y el poder se anuló. Alibaba, estupefacto, vio su costado derecho perforado, sangrante y teñido de rukh negro. Su mano temblorosa llegó a la herida y sus ojos se posaron en ella, pero una punzada en su vientre aún más dolorosa que la anterior le hizo ver aquel sitio mientras notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca.

Morgiana y los demás presenciaron con horror cómo aquella luz negra lo había atravesado, y, antes que pudieran llegar a él, lo vieron caer mientras el poder de la transformación del equipo Djinn desaparecía.

—¡Alibaba!

Su cuerpo, inerte en el suelo, comenzaba a teñir la tierra con la sangre que manaba de su herida, y el Djinn, aprovechándose del momento, se liberó de las cadenas de fuego de Morgiana y se elevó lo suficiente para crear en su mano una enorme bola de energía oscura.

—¡Irá directo a Alibaba! —exclamó Olba al ver las intenciones del Djinn.

—¡No podemos detener esa gran cantidad de energía! —dijo Toto, asustada.

El Djinn arrojó la energía hacia Alibaba y Morgiana intentó llegar a él y protegerlo.

—¡Detente!

El ataque fue lanzado a gran velocidad, y a solo centímetros de Alibaba la esfera fue tragada por un portal dimensional propio de la magia de Dantalion, reapareciendo en otro portal tras el cuerpo del Djinn. El impacto contra su sólido cuerpo oscuro provocó una estruendosa explosión.

Sorprendidos, Morgiana y los demás vieron al responsable del sorpresivo contraataque.

—Es el hermano de Kouen —dijo Olba—. Significa que...

Miraron a Alibaba, que aún permanecía tendido en el suelo, y atisbaron una silueta de pie a su lado.

Kouen había llegado.

A pesar de la gravedad de la herida, Alibaba recobró apenas el sentido y distinguió a Kouen. Intentó llamarlo, pero su cuerpo no respondía; solo consiguió ver en silencio cómo sacaba su espada y la posicionaba sobre su herida sangrante. De inmediato, el poder de Phenex actuó, curándolo rápidamente. Aun así, su cuerpo había consumido mucho Magoi, por lo que antes de poder responder y agradecer la oportuna ayuda, volvió a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Morgiana, Toto y Olba se acercaron y advirtieron la condición de Alibaba.

—Solo está dormido —dijo Morgiana con alivio. Alzó el rostro hacia Kouen para agradecerle, pero enmudeció estremecida al percatarse de su expresión.

Los dos integrantes de Al-Thamen, que intervinieron en la pelea para evitar que Alibaba tuviera una chance de derrotar al Djinn, decidieron abandonar el lugar al verse amenazados por la presencia de miembros importantes de la familia Ren. Pero al dar media vuelta, cuatro portales dimensionales aparecieron ante ellos, permitiendo la aparición de los contendores familiares de Kouen.

—¿Piensan marcharse tan pronto? —soltó Li Seishuu con voz álgida y sarcástica, inmovilizándolos con las serpientes que nacían de su cabello—. El espectáculo apenas comienza.

—Deben quedarse y ver lo que sucede cuando hacen enojar al primer príncipe del Imperio Kou —añadió Gaku Kin, mostrando sus llamativos dientes negros mientras jugueteaba con su bigote.

Kouen invocó a Astaroth en su cuerpo y la tierra de la explanada comenzó a temblar, demostrando el inmenso poder que contenía el Djinn de fuego. Para ese entonces, el Djinn oscuro se había recuperado. Se elevó y arrojó bolas de energía de su boca, las cuales Kouen cortó con su espada como si fueran simples trozos de papel. Un solo movimiento de su espada, y el filo de esta las rebanó en el aire.

—Ese es... el verdadero poder del emperador de las llamas —murmuró Olba, sorprendido al ser conocedor de la fama que tenía Kouen y su poder ilimitado como candidato a rey.

Al ver que los ataques a distancia eran inútiles, el Djinn se abalanzó hacia Kouen a toda velocidad pero, a solo metros de embestirle, sus piernas y alas fueron cortadas. Había sido en cuestión de segundos; un movimiento que ni siquiera fue percibido por quienes estaban presentes, y Kouen era el responsable. El gigantesco y pesado cuerpo del Djinn impactó contra el suelo, generando un remezón y una espesa nube de polvo.

Kouen tomó posición en el aire y activó la Magia extrema. Con una expresión colmada de furia miró al Djinn, y una gutural voz escapó de sus labios.

—Muere. —Un enorme dragón de flamas blancas salió del pentagrama y envolvió al Djinn oscuro, quemándolo sin darle la posibilidad de regenerarse. El calor y la fuerza que manaba se expandían a los alrededores, incluso donde Morgiana y Alibaba se encontraban. Hasta que finalmente, el Djinn oscuro se consumió y desapareció entre las llamas.

Los miembros de Al-Thamen presenciaban asombrados el poder destructivo de Kouen luego de hacerle enfadar. No esperaban su llegada; confiaban que permanecería en Rakushou unos días más para evitar que interviniera en el plan de la organización, pero habían fallado, y solo consiguieron desatar la ira de la única persona a la que no se atrevían tocar ni mucho menos a enfrentar.

Intentaron escapar, pero las serpientes de Li Seishuu no iban a permitírselos.

—No nos obliguen a causarles dolor —dijo Shuu Kokuton.

—Dejemos que nuestro rey se encargue de eso —añadió En Shou con tranquilidad.

Las sonrisas siniestras de los cuatro miembros domésticos de Kouen erizaron la piel de los dos sirvientes de Al-Thamen. Sabían que no tenían oportunidad alguna de escapar; tal vez podrían enfrentarlos y prolongar lo inevitable, pero les aterraba aún más saber que después del Djinn, ellos serían los siguientes en perecer bajo las manos y la furia de Kouen.

.

.

.

Alibaba recobró el sentido y reconoció el techo del dormitorio de Kouen. Aturdido, parpadeó un par de veces para enfocar la vista y refrescar su memoria; lo último que recordaba era aquel Djinn negro atacándolo y un agudo dolor en el vientre.

Asustado y aún confundido, llevó la mano a dicho lugar, respirando con alivio al notar la presencia del bebé en su interior.

—Alibaba.

La voz de Morgiana llamó su atención. Ella se encontraba sentada a un costado de la cama. Escrutó su semblante y apretó los labios. Verla allí y con una expresión compungida le trajo un recuerdo poco agradable.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó ella.

—Bien, pero... ¿qué pasó? —Su recuerdo no le permitía relacionar el cuarto de Kouen con la pelea en las afueras de Balbadd—. ¡¿Y el Djinn oscuro?! —Se sentó de golpe en la cama y estudió la expresión de Morgiana.

—Kouen lo destruyó.

—¿Kouen? Él... —Su mente pudo dibujar la figura de Kouen en medio del sopor que resentía tras recibir aquel ataque directo en su cuerpo. No lo había imaginado—. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Desde ayer. Agotaste tu Magoi durante la pelea.

—Lo agoté muy rápido e innecesariamente. —Solo ahora, después de pasada la pelea, la culpa por haber expuesto la vida de su hijo le pesaba demasiado. ¿Pero qué otra opción tenía si Balbadd estaba en peligro? ¿Qué podía hacer sino enfrentar aquella criatura y demostrar que era capaz de proteger su país? Él no tenía la facultad para renunciar a su sangre real ni mucho menos al compromiso que adquirió al asumir que había regresado por el bien de Balbadd. Había aceptado chantajes y malos tratos por el bien de las personas que creían en él a pesar de todo. ¿Entonces por qué dudaba? Tal vez, si no estuviera esperando un bebé, no resentiría tanto su decisión, pero muy en su interior sabía que había hecho lo correcto por encima de cualquier deseo personal.

—Salvaste a Balbadd —dijo Morgiana—. De no ser por ti hubiera sucumbido una vez más a Al-Thamen.

Alibaba negó.

—Al final Kouen tuvo que ayudarme.

—De no haberlo hecho ahora estarías muerto. —Morgiana hizo una pausa y lo miró con preocupación. —Él... enloqueció cuando te vio herido.

Alibaba empuñó las manos, frustrado por lo que había despertado en Kouen por causa de su debilidad. Y luego que Morgiana le contara lo que había sucedido tras la intervención de Kouen, decidió hablar con él. Necesitaba disculparse por su imprudencia. Se sentía demasiado responsable de todo como para no dar la cara y acobardarse de su enfado.

Salió del dormitorio y fue al único sitio donde lo encontraría a esa hora de la mañana. Llamó a la puerta y asomó la cabeza por el resquicio con cierto temor.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó al verlo sentado tras el escritorio, escribiendo concentradamente.

Kouen dejó su trabajo y apenas alzó la vista. Tras los párpados entornados, la mirada que le arrojó fue suficiente para que Alibaba dudara de haber ido a verle.

—Pasa —contestó secamente, y retomó su trabajo.

Despacio, Alibaba caminó hacia él, pero se detuvo en medio de la habitación, salvaguardando la distancia entre los dos.

—Quiero disculparme —dijo—. Sé que lo que hice fue estúpido e imprudente, pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento. Aunque no sea príncipe de Balbadd, tengo un deber con las personas de este país, y juré protegerlas por sobre todas las cosas. Incluso si exponía la vida de nuestro hijo, yo... no me arrepiento.

Kouen dejó de escribir y, tras colocar la pluma sobre el tintero, se puso de pie y caminó hacia Alibaba. Se acercó decidido, con una expresión sombría e indescifrable, que Alibaba supuso era de enfado y decepción. Lo vio levantar la mano derecha, y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor, pero una suave palma le brindó calor a su hombro izquierdo. Los dedos de Kouen lo tocaban despacio, casi como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró con su mirada suave y templada.

—Hiciste lo correcto. —Alibaba parpadeó sorprendido, sin saber qué decir. —Pensaste y actuaste como un verdadero líder, como alguien que vela por el bien de su gente, y eso es lo que hace un verdadero rey.

—Y-yo...

—Actuaste según tus ideales, y eso no puedo reprochártelo —continuó Kouen—. Lo que sí no te perdono es que no hayas sido capaz de terminar con un simple Djinn negro. ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

—¿Ah? —Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron con sorpresa. —¿Me estás regañando por eso?

—¿Y por qué más va a ser?

—No lo sé —contestó con sarcasmo—, tal vez porque expuse a nuestro hijo.

—¿Quieres que te recrimine tu irresponsabilidad y nulo sentido común al pelear con un bebé en tu vientre?

—No necesariamente —contestó—, pero...

—Hiciste lo correcto —insistió Kouen—. Admito que me preocupé al ver que peleaste en tu actual estado, pero confío en ti.

Alibaba sonrió y se atrevió a apoyar su frente contra el pecho de Kouen, notando cómo él lo envolvía con los brazos y contenía despacio.

—Tuve miedo —le oyó decir, casi como un murmullo—. Cuando supe lo que estaba pasando, creí que iba a perderte. Una parte de mí sabía que a pesar de todo no estabas solo, pero esos malditos estaban dispuestos a todo con tal de lastimarte.

—Ellos querían deshacerse de nuestro hijo —señaló con los puños fuertemente cerrados.

—Nunca lo conseguirán. No lo permitiré.

Alibaba se apartó y lo vio a los ojos.

—Quiero contarle a los demás sobre su existencia.

Kouen frunció el ceño con desconcierto.

—¿Estás seguro? Después de lo que pasó...

—Incluso manteniéndolo en secreto, ellos fueron capaces de traer nuevamente un Djinn oscuro a este lugar. —Se llevó las manos al vientre y lo contempló con una sonrisa. —Anunciar su existencia será una forma de protegerlo, porque formará parte del Imperio Kou, aunque... no me agrade la idea.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Kouen.

Alibaba le dio la espalda y caminó hacia el ventanal.

—No quiero que forme parte de un conflicto por sucesión al trono —confesó preocupado—. No quiero darle esa vida. —Volteó hacia Kouen. —Al ser tu hijo tendrá más privilegios que tus hermanos, y me da miedo que despierte el odio y la envidia de ellos.

Kouen resopló y se le acercó.

—Eres demasiado ingenuo si piensas que algo así sucederá. —Se cruzó de brazos. —Mis hermanos tienen muy claro cuáles son sus responsabilidades y rangos dentro de la familia. —Alibaba intentó objetar pero Kouen lo interrumpió. —De todos modos, no puedes decidir sobre el destino jerárquico de nuestro hijo. Aún es muy pronto para pensar en eso, y se necesitarán muchos años para que él tenga siquiera la oportunidad de sentarse en el trono del Imperio Kou.

El rostro de Alibaba se iluminó.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Tengo otros planes —contestó Kouen.

Alibaba no quiso indagar en dichos planes; no le concernía ni le importaba en realidad. Los asuntos del Imperio eran de los Ren, y aun cuando compartiera un vínculo importante con Kouen, sabía que jamás formaría parte de su familia.

.

.

.

Después de llegar al acuerdo de comunicar la existencia del bebé, Kouen convocó una reunión dos días después. Ninguno de los miembros del consejo estaba seguros de qué trataría la convocatoria; suponían que se debía al reciente incidente con el Djinn oscuro y buscarían la manera de implementar mejorías en los planes de seguridad para el país ante una nueva amenaza.

Poco antes de las diez de la mañana, Kouen entró a su oficina y sorprendió a Alibaba caminando de un lado a otro frente al ventanal mientras mordía un durazno. Desde el umbral de la puerta lo contempló unos segundos, reparando en lo bien que le sentaban las ropas del Imperio aun cuando su vientre se notaba bajo la tela, y no pudo evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa al recordar cuando lo vio con el atuendo para la ceremonia de su matrimonio con Kougyoku. En ese entonces y ahora, estaba convencido que haberlo elegido no había sido un error.

—¿Te arrepentiste? —soltó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

Alibaba se detuvo y lo vio.

—Estoy un poco nervioso.

—Despreocúpate. —Kouen cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él. —El que va hablar soy yo.

—Pero si no aceptan al bebé y...

Kouen lo sujetó por los hombros.

—Aún si no aceptan al bebé, eso no impedirá que estemos juntos. —Alibaba asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. —De todos modos, dudo mucho que lo rechacen. El solo hecho que lleve mi sangre es motivo suficiente para que lo acepten y respeten.

—No es como si fuera normal que yo te dé un hijo. No creo que lo entiendan.

—¿Y eso qué? —Kouen se encogió de hombros. —Si no tuvieron el poder para separarnos, mucho menos podrán hacerlo ahora que tendrán un nuevo heredero para la familia Ren.

Alibaba suavizó su expresión tensa y se relajó contra el pecho de Kouen, dejando que este lo abrazara.

—¡Así que es cierto!

Una voz chillona y crispada sobresaltó a Alibaba, obligándole a separarse de Kouen: De pie en la entrada, Kouha los miraba con enfado.

—Hermano, ¿cómo pudiste iniciar una relación con este tipo? —protestó mientras ingresaba y señalaba a Alibaba con menosprecio.

Kouen tomó asiento tras su escritorio y fingió leer concentradamente unos documentos.

—Pudiste haber elegido a alguien de mejor categoría... y menos gordo —continuó Kouha luego de reparar en el vientre de Alibaba y pararse frente al escritorio—. Además es un aliado de Sindria.

—A quien yo elija es asunto mío —replicó Kouen sin mirarle.

Kouha intentó protestar, pero Alibaba le interrumpió.

—Kouha. —Dio un paso hacia él. —Si tu única queja es que sea un aliado de Sinbad, quiero que sepas que he cortado todo lazo con él. Mi intención no es disgustarte ni que pelees con tu hermano por mi causa.

Kouha lo acuchilló con la mirada y volvió a señalarlo con un dedo.

—¡No trates de congraciarte conmigo! ¡Y ni creas que voy a darte las gracias por haberme ayudado en Magnostadt! —masculló—. Te entrometiste en mi pelea sin que nadie te lo pidiera.

—Kouha, estás siendo mal agradecido —dijo Kouen—. De no ser por él hubieras muerto.

—No me interesa que me dé las gracias —aclaró Alibaba con tranquilidad—. No lo hice por eso.

Con un gesto de indiferencia, Kouha descansó las manos en su cintura.

—Tampoco esperes que te acepte como la pareja de mi hermano —replicó—. Pero si es lo que eligió... —Miró a Kouen. —Hermano, siempre has sido muy inteligente, pero tienes pésimo gusto para la moda y tus relaciones amorosas.

—Y si eso ya lo sabes, no deberías mostrarte tan sorprendido. Acepta a Alibaba y punto.

Kouha rechinó los dientes y miró de arriba abajo a Alibaba. No podía creer que alguien que, a sus ojos era un completo inútil —y con kilos demás—, pudiera merecer a Kouen. No lo aceptaba.

—A propósito —dijo Kouen—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me enviaron al noreste, así que decidí pasar a verte, y comprobar con mis propios ojos el rumor que me llegó sobre ustedes.

—¿Rumor? —repitió Alibaba.

—Me enteré del espectáculo que diste al ir sin invitación a Rakushou. —Apartó la mirada con apatía y se cruzó de brazos. —Qué falta de clase.

Alibaba tensó el rostro y apretó los labios. No pudo evitar pensar en quiénes se había enterado, y si la noticia también había llegado a oídos de Kougyoku.

—Si eso es todo lo que te molesta, puedes marcharte y seguir con tu trabajo —dijo Kouen, restándole importancia a sus quejas infantiles.

Koumei ingresó de pronto a la oficina, mostrándose un tanto sorprendido por la presencia de Kouha.

—¿Kouha? No sabía que vendrías.

—Solo estoy de paso —contestó él.

—Vino a quejarse por mi relación con Alibaba —señaló Kouen—, pero ya terminó así que ahora se irá.

Confundido, Koumei se rascó la cabeza.

—Por un momento creí que lo habías llamado por la reunión.

—¿Qué reunión? —Kouha se mostró interesado.

—Un anuncio que voy a dar ahora —contestó Kouen.

—¿Ahora? ¿Qué anuncio?

—Si quieres quedarte podrás averiguarlo.

Kouen dejó su sillón y caminó hacia la salida, pero se detuvo al ver que Alibaba permanecía estático a un costado del escritorio.

—¿No vienes?

—¿Él también vendrá? —dijo Kouha con desagrado.

—Parte de la información que daré se debe a él.

Contrariado, Kouha rodó los ojos y salió de la oficina, siguiendo a Koumei para ir al salón donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión. Alibaba asintió con nerviosismo y caminó junto a Kouen. No podía evitar pensar que su idea de anunciar la existencia del bebé era precipitada, además de peligrosa. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

Una vez que entró al salón, se reunió con Morgiana y los demás en uno de los estrados a un costado del trono. Del otro lado, Koumei, Kouha y los contenedores familiares de Kouen hicieron lo mismo. Aguardó intentando controlar el nerviosismo que le hacía jugar con los extremos de su cinturón, y observó el instante en el que Kouen tomaba asiento en el sitial y silenciaba a los presentes.

—He convocado esta reunión para dar un anuncio importante. —Todos escucharon expectantes. —Debido a la intervención de Al-Thamen, Alibaba Saluja, a quien he escogido como mi pareja, está engendrando un bebé en su interior.

El asombro se dejó ver al instante, y Kouha fue uno de los más sorprendidos. Con la boca desencajada, intentó ponerse de pie y objetar semejante declaración, pero Koumei frenó sus intenciones, obligándole a permanecer sentado. Los antiguos soldados de la guardia real de Balbadd se mostraron estupefactos, y no dudaron en mirar con desconcierto a Alibaba, que permanecía con la vista fija en el suelo, casi queriendo esconderse bajo los asientos.

—Y es por eso —continuó Kouen— que les anuncio que, a partir de ahora, se reconocerá a esa criatura como mi hijo, y pasará a convertirse en un nuevo príncipe de la familia Imperial Ren.

El más anciano de la corte saltó al instante.

—¡Eso es imposible, su majestad! Un hombre no... ¡no puede embarazarse! —Miró a Alibaba, que se cubría el vientre con los brazos.

—Dile entonces a La organización que te explique cómo fue que se les ocurrió hacerlo posible —masculló Kouen—. Seguro te responderán también porqué vinieron durante mi ausencia para matar a Alibaba.

El anciano enmudeció, recordando claramente cómo aquel Djinn negro había atacado sin distinción el palacio y cómo Alibaba los protegió.

—Y de ser eso posible, su majestad —añadió otro anciano—. ¿Está seguro que esa criatura es suya?

Kouen frunció el ceño y lo miró con frialdad.

—¿Tienes algún motivo o prueba que ponga en duda la palabra de Alibaba?

El anciano negó temeroso y volvió a tomar asiento, avergonzado por su impertinente insinuación.

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de todo, Alibaba había conseguido ganarse —de alguna manera— el respeto de los miembros del consejo, y más aún después de haberlos protegido tras la irrupción del Djinn oscuro. Sin embargo, aún existían personas que rechazaban sus palabras e incluso su presencia, pero habían visto su potencial y el enfoque visionario y productivo que le daba a las leyes del Imperio, consiguiendo un equilibrio que mantenía a Balbadd en armonía.

Kouen miró a Alibaba y lo llamó para que se le acercara. Con nerviosismo él obedeció y permaneció de pie a un costado del trono, bajo los cientos de pares de ojos puestos en él con expectación, mientras intentaba ocultar con mal disimulo su vientre.

—No entraré en detalles de cómo y porqué fue posible que Alibaba lograse concebir —aclaró Kouen—. Este anuncio se hizo con el único fin de informarles que en unos cuantos meses nacerá un nuevo miembro de la familia Imperial Ren y futuro príncipe de Balbadd, lo que lo pondrá a la cabeza de heredar el trono del reino bajo la jurisdicción del Imperio Kou.

Alibaba volteó hacia Kouen con sorpresa. No esperaba que mencionara aquello. ¿Significaba que su hijo heredaría Balbadd? ¿Le entregaría el reino a él después de todo?

Barkak, jefe de la antigua guardia real, y que permanecía de pie a los costados del salón, dio un paso al frente y, tras mirar a Alibaba, realizó el saludo oficial de Balbadd. Sus subordinados le imitaron, resonando un tenue murmullo de sorpresa y desaprobación ante el gesto que, para el Imperio, estaba prohibido.

Alibaba se sentía profundamente agradecido por las muestras de apoyo que le brindaba la gente de Balbadd. Ellos habían soportado mucho, en especial tras la conquista del Imperio y la subordinación de Alibaba al aceptar el chantaje y su posterior relación con Kouen. Ahora y, a pesar de todo, estaban dispuestos y honrados de aceptar el nuevo miembro real e imperial que unificaría ambos territorios.

.

.

.

Con el correr de las semanas, el ambiente al interior del palacio tras el anuncio de Kouen había cambiado significativamente. La corte se vio obligada a abandonar sus intentos por sacar a Alibaba de Balbadd, pues no podían expulsar a la persona que llevaba en su interior a un nuevo miembro de la familia Ren. Kouha, después de protestar todo un día, tuvo que hacerse la idea que tendría un sobrino aunque solo lo aceptara porque sería hijo de Kouen, y detalles como el nuevo cuarto del bebé y su ajuar se habían vuelto tema de conversación entre quienes estaban al tanto de la situación. Y a pesar que algunos veían el embarazo de Alibaba como una jugada astuta y retorcida para asegurar su permanencia en el país; otros lo tomaban como una oportunidad para terminar con las hostilidades entre Balbadd y Kou.

En el jardín privado, Kouen y Alibaba pasaban la tarde luego de una aburrida reunión con los miembros del consejo. Con los ojos cerrados, Alibaba descansaba con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Kouen mientras él leía. La tarde era agradable y tibia, lo que le permitía a Alibaba relajarse mientras escuchaba la voz de Kouen y se acariciaba el vientre que había crecido un poco más, pues apenas hacía una semana había entrado al quinto mes de gestación.

Repentinamente abrió los ojos y se incorporó con sorpresa. Kouen interrumpió la lectura y vio cómo se colocaba ambas manos sobre el vientre.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Se mueve —contestó Alibaba—. ¡El bebé se está moviendo!

Kouen hizo a un lado el pergamino que leía y se atrevió a tocar la zona donde Alibaba se palpaba.

—No siento nada —dijo con decepción.

—Espera. —Alibaba tomó su mano y la guió a la zona donde percibía el movimiento. —¿Lo sientes?

Kouen esperó con cierta impaciencia, hasta que sucedió. El bebé se movió, lo suficiente para que ambos lo percibieran.

—Sorprendente que algo así suceda —dijo.

Aún le costaba trabajo creer que Alibaba le daría un hijo, pero era en momentos así que las inseguridades e incluso temores pasaban a un segundo plano. Juntos lo habían creado, y estaba completamente entregado a la idea de ser padre y criar junto a Alibaba —por muy extraño que pareciera— al fruto de su amor.

—¿Y cómo se siente? —se atrevió a preguntarle.

Alibaba no dejaba de acariciarse el vientre, mirándolo con cierta fascinación.

—Es extraño describirlo; es como si tuviera burbujas en mi interior. —Miró a Kouen. —No puedo creer que esté ahí, creciendo para nosotros.

Kouen apartó la mano y retomó la lectura.

—Solo espero que no saque tu maldito cuerno —soltó—. Sería una verdadera desgracia.

Alibaba intentó reclamarle su estúpido comentario, pero la repentina llegada de Koumei lo interrumpió.

—Lamento interrumpirles —dijo, llegando a ellos con un sobre en la mano—; llegó un mensaje de tu Magi. —Miró a Alibaba y le entregó el documento.

—¿De Aladdin? —Lo abrió con curiosidad y leyó su contenido.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Kouen al notar su expresión sorprendida.

—Dice que... —Miró a Kouen y tensó las manos alrededor del papel. —La cumbre se realizará dentro de una semana.

...Continuará...


	18. Capítulo 18: Un camino para compartir

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 18 —**

 **Un camino para compartir**

Cerca de la medianoche, Kouen cruzó la puerta del dormitorio y sorprendió a Alibaba apoyado contra el marco del ventanal abierto, mirando —aparentemente— el paisaje nocturno. Luego de cenar se había propuesto leer un poco en la biblioteca, suponiendo que, una vez que se fuera a acostar, encontraría a Alibaba profundamente dormido. Pero ante su equivocada conclusión, supuso que el responsable de verlo aún en pie era el mensaje de Aladdin. Y no era de extrañarse; desde la llegada de la carta —hacía casi una semana— su comportamiento se había visto afectado. Ausente, distraído, silencioso, de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en otra persona, como si el aviso de Aladdin le hubiera afectado.

Se le acercó en silencio y plantó a su lado, notando cómo descansaba su mano derecha sobre su vientre.

—Te hacía descansando —soltó.

Sobresaltado, Alibaba volteó a verle.

—No tengo sueño —contestó con suavidad, regresando la vista al frente.

—Supuse que ya te habías dormido, luego que dejaste el comedor sin terminar tu plato. —Hizo una pausa y añadió: —Raro en ti, si en los últimos meses he tenido que sacarte a rastras de la cocina.

Aguardó a la espera de su reacción, y frunció el ceño al ver que apenas esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Tanto te preocupa lo que va a decir Sinbad cuando te vea? —espetó.

Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron con sorpresa y le miró casi aterrado.

—¿C-cómo...? —tartamudeó nervioso—. Yo no...

Kouen resopló y caminó hacia la cama.

—No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta que estás así por él.

Las palabras de Kouen removieron algo dentro de Alibaba. ¿Acaso llevaba todo este tiempo creyendo que aún sentía algo por Sinbad? Después de haber regresado y decidido quedarse a su lado, parecía imposible pensar que aún resintiera su relación con él, como si se tratara de un viejo resquemor que se negaba a dejarle y buscara siempre una oportunidad para reprocharle su pasado, como si de una mancha se tratase.

Se apresuró a darle alcance y le cortó el paso.

—¡No es lo que piensas! —exclamó, extendiendo los brazos por si Kouen decidía ignorarle. —¡Ya no siento nada por él! ¡Créeme!

—No he dicho lo contrario —contestó él.

Confundido, Alibaba bajó los brazos.

—Cuando dejé Sindria, prometí olvidarlo porque ya no había espacio para él en mi corazón —explicó preocupado—. Ahora estás tú y nuestro hijo, pero... no puedo evitar pensar que algo se removerá si lo vuelvo a ver. Él...

—Él fue importante en tu vida —le interrumpió Kouen—. No es como si de la noche a la mañana lo olvidaras.

—¡Pero yo ya lo olvidé! —insistió Alibaba.

La expresión en el rostro de Kouen se relajó y, sosteniendo la mirada, apoyó las manos sobre sus hombros.

—Las personas que fueron importantes en nuestras vidas no se olvidan de la noche a la mañana. —Dio media vuelta y retomó el paso hacia la cama. —Se quedan en nuestra memoria para siempre.

Alibaba intentó replicar, pero se dio cuenta que las palabras se le habían atorado en la garganta, sin poder darles forma en los labios. Kouen tenía razón, pero no era como si Sinbad siguiera en su corazón de la misma manera que hacía seis meses atrás. Ahora era solo un recuerdo, al igual que los sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por él.

Sin embargo y, más allá de sus propios pesares y reservas, la sabiduría que percibió en las palabras de Kouen parecía expresar algo más que solo una manifestación de su propio criterio, y que en realidad intentaba decir algo más.

.

.

.

En el transcurso de la mañana, Koumei buscó un espacio en la supervisión de los arreglos del palacio —tras el incidente con el Djinn oscuro— para hablar con Kouen. Durante el desayuno lo había notado particularmente distraído y taciturno, como si hubiera asimilado la misma actitud de Alibaba, por lo que apenas pudo burlar sus responsabilidades, lo encontró en el jardín privado, confirmando sus sospechas al advertir su incómoda expresión.

—¿Y bien, qué te ocurre? —quiso saber.

La visible frustración se acentuó en el rostro de Kouen, y con un ademán hastiado dejó sobre el banquillo el pergamino que llevaba intentando leer desde hacía una hora.

—¿Crees que deba contarle de Hakuyuu? —Más que una pregunta, parecía un pensamiento hablado.

Koumei supo a lo que se refería. Reflexivo, se rascó la cabeza y repasó la situación.

—Si crees que debas hacerlo, hazlo —contestó.

—Esa respuesta no me sirve —espetó Kouen—. Alibaba ha sido honesto conmigo, en cambio yo...

—Acabas de responderte —le interrumpió Koumei con franqueza.

Kouen frunció el ceño y guardó silencio. Llevaba tiempo cuestionándose si debía o no decirle a Alibaba lo que hubo entre él y Hakuyuu. La furtiva relación que sostuvo con quien fue el primer príncipe de Kou durante su adolescencia había pasado a convertirse en un secreto del que solo Koumei estaba enterado. Y con el correr de los años, los sentimientos que experimentó en aquel entonces los consideró demasiado valiosos para exponerlos al prejuicio y la censura de terceros.

Quiso replicar, pero Koumei se le adelantó.

—Una relación se construye en base a la confianza. —Tomó asiento a su lado y agitó el abanico contra su rostro; las mañanas en Balbadd eran particularmente calurosas. —Si no has sido del todo sincero con Alibaba, creo que las cosas no terminarán bien.

—Mi silencio no se basa en la desconfianza o en el desagrado que pueda causarle mi pasado —aclaró Kouen.

—Después de Hakuyuu, nunca más volviste a abrir tu corazón. —Koumei apartó el abanico de su rostro y escrutó el semblante de su hermano. —Tu problema es que te incomoda exponer tus sentimientos.

Con un gesto vacilante, Kouen se cruzó de brazos y centró toda su atención en los peces que nadaban en el estanque.

—Es un recuerdo que no deseo compartir —confesó sin quitar la vista del agua—, pero cuando veo la sinceridad de Alibaba, no dejo de pensar que le estoy mintiendo.

—No le estás mintiendo —aclaró Koumei, encogiéndose de hombros—, solo mantienes en silencio algo que es solo tuyo. —Hizo una pausa y añadió. —¿Cambiarán en algo tus sentimientos si decides contarle la verdad?

Kouen lo miró de reojo.

—Por supuesto que no —se limitó a decir—. Lo que siento por Alibaba es verdadero.

—Entonces no pierdes nada con decirle. Por el contrario, le hará bien a ambos, y te sentirás más tranquilo. —Le palmeó la espalda. —Perdiste esta guerra, hermano. Alibaba te ha vuelto un completo sentimental.

Notando la burla en el tono de voz de Koumei, Kouen apartó con un gesto brusco su mano y retomó la lectura del pergamino.

.

.

.

Después de visitar a Hassan en su nuevo puesto de trabajo, Alibaba recorrió las calles cercanas al puerto con la necesidad de despejar su mente y tranquilizarse un poco. El mensaje de Aladdin lo mantenía demasiado inquieto como para fingir frente a Kouen y decir que nada malo pasaba. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que más le inquietaba. Tal vez pensar en lo que diría Sinbad al verle era una de las tantas preocupaciones, pero también creía que era algo más. Lo cierto era que Sinbad era el mayor de sus problemas; pasaron meses desde la última vez que se vieron, y después de tanto haberlo amado, reencontrarse con él en su actual estado le generaba una sensación de incomodidad y latente preocupación. ¿Pensaría que lo estuvo engañando? ¿Le dirá que su relación con Kouen ya era de su conocimiento? ¿Se sentirá traicionado? Haber cortado sus lazos con Sindria era una cosa, pero terminar con él era otra. Y quizá verle involucrado con Kouen solo lo provocaría y trataría de comenzar una guerra.

—Él no sería capaz... —pensó en voz alta.

Lo poco que había alcanzado a conocer de Sinbad le permitió entender que aún había matices de su personalidad ocultas tras una máscara de bondad y nobleza, que hasta el día de hoy parecía arrastrarle hacia él al igual que un campo magnético ostentando de su poder gravitacional sobre la imagen noble y justa que desde la infancia le había cautivado.

Ahora sabía que ese rey justo y benevolente era capaz de lo que fuera por sus objetivos, sacrificando incluso lo que consideraba importante y valioso. Alibaba sentía —y estaba convencido— que había sido sacrificado por los ideales de Sinbad, y eso aún le pesaba a causa de sus ilusiones rotas. Sinbad había burlado sus sentimientos; los había relegado sin considerar cuán importante era lo que estaban construyendo juntos. Y tal vez, era ese pensamiento ingenuo de presumir que tenían un futuro juntos, lo que terminó por separarlos al creer que el sentimiento que compartían podría soportar la distancia y el tiempo.

Sin embargo, Alibaba estaba convencido que aunque Sinbad tuviera esa admirable capacidad de separar emociones de obligaciones, también podría gatillar algo peligros si le veía junto a Kouen. Y es que Sinbad era demasiado vanidoso como para pasarlo por alto y fingir que no le importaba, a menos que lo considerara un sórdido plan para someter a Kou si aún pensaba que tenía un espacio importante en su corazón.

Se detuvo dejando que el oleaje empapara sus pies y observó hacia el horizonte.

Tanto tiempo sin saber de él, de sus planes, de sus logros, de sus ideas para traer paz al mundo. A veces temía de su poder y conocimiento, pero en estos meses descubrió que no era el único en poseerlos. Kouen era tan visionario como Sinbad, desde un punto de vista completamente distinto: mientras Sinbad buscaba la paz evitando derramar sangre, Kouen planeaba unificar el mundo por medio de guerras y conquistas. ¿Pero qué era realmente lo correcto? ¿Cuál de las dos visiones era la más acertada? Optar por una u otra no lo volvía mejor o peor persona. Después de mucho había llegado a comprender y aceptar el camino de Kouen, pero también el de Sinbad. Y aun cuando llegara a elegir uno de los dos, lo único que realmente le interesaba era que Balbadd se mantuviera fuera de cualquier conflicto y revolución.

—Es lo único que me interesa —murmuró, viendo su vientre mientras lo acariciaba—. Y también tú.

El bebé era un evento inesperado, pero ahora que formaba parte de sus planes, su mayor deseo era poder tenerlo en sus brazos y brindarle el amor que se merecía. Él no tenía la culpa de llegar a su vida y a la de Kouen; fue producto de una serie de circunstancias que, si tuviera la opción de alterarlas, no lo haría.

—No te cambiaría por nada —le murmuró, percibiendo sus sutiles movimientos, como si intentara responder a cada una de sus palabras.

En ese momento pensó en lo que hubiera sucedido de haber pasado la noche con Sinbad en aquella ocasión, cuando él intentó recuperar la relación tras su regreso a Sindria. De haber sucedido quizá las cosas serían diferentes, y el bebé no sería de Kouen.

Sacudió la cabeza enérgico y acarició con ambas manos su vientre. Ahora no podía imaginar su vida sin el bebé que esperaba de Kouen. No podía ni quería imaginar a otro que no fuera de ambos. Amaba con tanta fuerza a Kouen, que imaginarse sin él o sin el bebé le asustaba, aunque eso no le impidió arriesgar su vida contra el Djinn oscuro.

—Espero puedas perdonarme por haberte puesto en peligro.

Bajó la cabeza derrotado y suspiró intentando relajarse, pues podía sentir los movimientos del bebé igual a un reclamo por su mala disposición.

—Está bien, me calmaré —le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa—. No te gusta cuando estoy intranquilo. —Su sonrisa se amplió mientras alejaba los pies del agua y daba media vuelta. —Regresemos o tu padre se impacientará y comenzará a buscarnos como un loco.

Alzó la vista y soltó un pequeño grito al encontrarse frente a frente con Kouen.

—¡Kouen! —Se llevó la mano al pecho visiblemente sobresaltado. —¡No me des esos sustos! —le reclamó, intentando controlar los latidos del corazón—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Es lo que yo iba a preguntar primero —contestó él escrutándole con el ceño fruncido—. Creí que estarías trabajando en el puerto.

—Oh, eso —Alibaba echó un vistazo hacia el puerto que se emplazaba al otro lado de la playa. —Ya terminé, así que quise caminar un rato.

—Ajá, y de paso hablarle a tu estómago.

—¿Te estás burlando? —masculló, colocando las manos en la cintura—. Para tu información, el bebé escucha perfectamente. Se mueve cuando le hablo, incluso cuando escucha tu voz.

—¿Por eso le pedías perdón?

Los labios de Alibaba se tensaron y apartó la mirada con vacilación.

—Él seguro entiende que lo que hice fue por el bien de todos —murmuró—. Solo quería que supiera que su vida es igual de importante.

—Pero eso no te impidió enfrentarte a un monstruo —señaló Kouen.

El semblante de Alibaba se tornó sombrío y no dudó encararle.

—Ya te dije porqué lo hice —replicó con enfado.

—Y ya sabes lo que pienso, no necesitas argumentar al respecto —remachó Kouen.

Alibaba suspiró y le dio la espalda. Ante sus ojos, la puesta del sol arrojaba un intenso color anaranjado que teñía el cielo.

—La verdad es que sigo pensando en cómo voy a ver a la cara a Sinbad.

—Pensar que lo has traicionado al estar conmigo es algo deprimente —dijo Kouen—. Rehiciste tu vida y punto. ¿Qué puede decir él al respecto?

—Muchas cosas —señaló Alibaba.

—¿Tanto te perturba lo que piense de ti o de nosotros?

—¡Es que no entiendes! —Alibaba se volvió hacia él. —Es más que preocupación o temor. Él fue importante en mi vida, y a pesar de todo parecía quererme a su lado. Y lo que hice fue darle la espalda luego de unir nuestras fuerzas por un bien común.

Aunque ya conocía los sentimientos de Alibaba respecto a Sinbad, Kouen no podía evitar sentir un zumbido en los oídos y un malestar en la boca del estómago cuando oía hablar de él. Su sola existencia le resultaba desagradable, y no precisamente porque ocupó el corazón de Alibaba durante tanto tiempo; era la imagen que proyectaba y lo que percibía en realidad tras esa mirada desfachatada y sonrisa cínica lo que no soportaba. Y no podía entender cómo Alibaba había caído con algo tan majadero como eso.

Resopló contrariado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Eres increíble. —Alibaba parpadeó confundido. —Tu lealtad hacia las personas es una de tus mayores fortalezas, pero ahora te está jugando en contra.

La expresión de Alibaba se contrajo en un gesto de pesar. Bajó la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio.

—Si me dices que estás así por lo que tuvieron, puedo entenderlo —dijo Kouen—, pero preocuparte por haber roto tu alianza con él es absurdo. —Le sujetó del mentón y le obligó a verle a los ojos. —Como príncipe y líder de una nación, no puedes preocuparte por lastimar a los demás solo porque decidiste tomar otro camino.

—La lealtad es algo importante —musitó Alibaba, sosteniendo la mirada—. Si vas a elegir un camino distinto, debes asegurarte de no lastimar a quien vayas a dejar atrás.

Kouen lo soltó sin perderle de vista.

—Eso no está en tela de juicio —señaló—. Creo en mis hermanos, y en ti, en nadie más. —Alibaba intentó hablar, pero Kouen le interrumpió. —La lealtad está presente en ellos y en ti, por eso entiendo cómo te sientes. —Hizo una pausa y añadió. —Pero no puedes temerle a una persona por lo que pueda sentir o decir sobre tus decisiones.

Alibaba suspiró derrotado y se sentó en la arena.

—Me falta mucho por aprender —confesó mientras descansaba las manos sobre su vientre—. He cometido muchos errores, y aún sigo siendo un idealista.

—Y obstinado —agregó Kouen, sentándose a su lado—. Pero es algo que me gusta de ti.

Las mejillas de Alibaba se ruborizaron y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Espero llegue el día en que pueda estar seguro de mis decisiones —declaró.

—Para que eso pase tendrías que nacer de nuevo —le rebatió Kouen con burla.

—¡Oye, no me trates como un tonto! —Hizo un aspaviento con la mano y miró hacia otro lado con disgusto.

Kouen aprovechó la rabieta de Alibaba para contemplarle en silencio. La vieja usanza de dedicar parte de su tiempo en observarle detenidamente no la había perdido. Cuando lo hacía, conseguía olvidarse de sus problemas y responsabilidades; dejaba de ser el primer príncipe de Kou para ser solo la persona que tenía el privilegio de conocer el amor de Alibaba y disfrutarlo. Delinear su figura con la mirada, perderse en su rostro y en cada ínfimo detalle parecía reconfortarle y brindarle la misma fortaleza que alguna vez experimentó, y que creyó no volver a sentir.

Después de unos minutos entregados al silencio compartido, Kouen decidió ponerse de pie y acercarse a la orilla, donde el oleaje apenas llegaba como espuma blanca.

—Hakuyuu —pronunció de pronto.

Alibaba alzó la mirada hacia él con extrañeza y sorpresa.

—¿Hakuyuu? —repitió, recordando haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente.

—Era el hermano mayor de Hakuryuu... —Ante sus ojos, el sol finalmente se puso tras el horizonte. —Y la persona de la que estaba enamorado.

Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron con profunda sorpresa y contuvo el aliento sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

—No es difícil imaginar lo que sucedió —prosiguió Kouen con tranquilidad, como si hablara consigo mismo—. Siendo primos y príncipes herederos al trono de Kou, nuestra relación fue llevada como un secreto que hasta el día de hoy permanece como tal en mi memoria.

Enmudecido, Alibaba no se atrevió a interrumpir un relato que parecía desde hacía mucho deseaba oír.

—Hakuyuu es responsable de quien soy en el presente; es quien me permitió experimentar los sentimientos propios del amor durante mi adolescencia. —Los labios de Kouen dibujaron una sonrisa, aun cuando Alibaba no podía verla. —Es un grato recuerdo que llevo conmigo.

Aún sin ser capaz de ver su rostro, Alibaba supo que en ese instante la expresión de Kouen era embargada por una profunda nostalgia.

—Cuando dije que Hakuryuu y yo compartimos el mismo sentimiento, fue porque "esa mujer" que dice ser la emperatriz de Kou asesinó a su hermano y a la persona que yo amaba. —Kouen cerró los ojos y vio entre las sombras el palacio de Rakushou consumido por las llamas. —Después de su muerte, enfoqué mi mente en cumplir la voluntad de Hakuyuu para que su muerte no fuera en vano. —Hizo una pausa y añadió. —Después de él no hubo nadie más, y estuve dispuesto a seguir así el resto de mi vida, hasta que apareciste en mi camino. —Finalmente volteó hacia Alibaba y reparó en su semblante compungido. —Debo darle las gracias por haberme enseñado a querer y abrir mi corazón como lo hago ahora contigo. Y que quede claro que no eres su reemplazo, pero tampoco lo sacaré de mi memoria.

Alibaba se puso de pie rápidamente y se plantó frente a él. Sujetó su rostro y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

—No lo olvides, por favor —le pidió afligido—. Su recuerdo es algo que debes atesorar por siempre en tu memoria y en tu corazón.

Todos estos años tratando de sobrellevar una muerte que pesaba en cada pensamiento, que Alibaba no dudó en asimilarlo como propio. No era capaz de imaginar lo que debía significar para Kouen cargar en silencio un amor tan profundo que hasta el día de hoy lo sentía en carne viva, ni lo que debió ser el horror de ver muerta a la persona que más amaba, convirtiéndose en su intangible presencia hasta el día de hoy.

—Viviste todos estos años con su recuerdo. Has hecho tanto solo por él... —Reprimiendo un sollozo, ocultó su rostro contra el pecho de Kouen.

—Oye, si te hablé de él no fue para que lloraras —protestó Kouen frente a su reacción—. La verdad es que estaba en deuda contigo —continuó—. Después de hablarme de Kassim, e incluso cuando me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ti, pensé en contarte sobre Hakuyuu, pero tuve miedo.

Alibaba alzó el rostro.

—¿Miedo? —inquirió confundido.

—Hablar de él significaba exponer mi corazón. Mi vulnerabilidad ahora está en juego, pero cuando en aquella ocasión me hablaste de Kassim, supe que podía abrirme así como tú lo hiciste.

—¿Desconfiabas de mí hasta ese entonces?

—Desconfiar no es la palabra —le corrigió—. Creí que debía continuar viviendo sin mencionar su nombre a nadie. Quería ser solo yo quien lo recordara. Estoy seguro que Hakuryuu piensa en su familia a diario, pero no puedo compartir con él un recuerdo así. Él era solo un niño cuando Hakuyuu murió.

Alibaba enjugó sus lágrimas con su antebrazo y dejó que Kouen continuara.

—No estuve ahí cuando dejó este mundo —dijo—. No pude verlo una última vez. No estuve a su lado cuando me necesitó. Mi fuerza en aquel entonces no fue capaz de hacer nada por él. —Apartó la mirada y vio las primeras estrellas en el cielo. —Espero en la otra vida me perdone.

Conmovido por su confesión, Alibaba alcanzó su rostro y con ambas manos lo acarició.

—Ahora ya sabes todo de mí —le dijo Kouen con suavidad.

—Gracias por abrirme tu corazón —contestó—. Es un hermoso recuerdo. —Le ofreció una dulce sonrisa y añadió. —Creo que ahora puedo entender porqué parecías tan agobiado algunas veces. No imaginé que se tratara de algo así, pero sabía que era importante.

Kouen esbozó apenas una sonrisa.

—Es claro que no eres tan idiota después de todo.

—¡¿Ah?! —Alibaba lo soltó ofuscado. —¡¿A quién llamas idiota?!

—Al que ahora cuida mi corazón.

Las mejillas de Alibaba enrojecieron y sus labios apenas temblaron.

—Cuando hablas así me asustas —confesó.

Una vena apareció en la sien de Kouen.

—¿Acaso quieres morir? —masculló.

Alibaba soltó una carcajada y entrelazó sus manos a las de Kouen, guiándolas hasta su vientre.

—Él también está agradecido por tu sinceridad.

Kouen miró el vientre y luego a Alibaba.

—Esto es preocupante; ahora crees escuchar al bebé.

—¡Eres un infeliz insensible! —Alibaba apartó sus manos con brusquedad. —¡Trato de animarte y tú te burlas!

Kouen fingió ignorar las quejas de Alibaba al resultarles ridículas e infantiles, pero eso era lo que alegraba sus días, y agradecía que por fin su vida estuviera encaminándose por el sitio correcto, sin olvidar a la persona que se lo enseñó.

.

.

.

Pasada las dos de la mañana, cuando el silencio al interior del palacio era absoluto, Alibaba se sentó de golpe en la cama, gritando con lágrimas bañando su rostro y una errática respiración que convulsionaba su cuerpo.

Su grito no tardó en despertar a Kouen que, sobresaltado, se dispuso a contenerle.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó al verle temblar y sollozar.

—Fue... —Dudó un segundo. —No fue nada —contestó mientras se secaba el rostro.

—Para que hayas despertado así... —Kouen le miró incrédulo. —¿Otra vez estás soñando con lo que viviste en Rakushou?

Alibaba negó.

—Fue peor. Fue... —Ocultó el rostro entre las palmas y su cuerpo volvió a convulsionar bajo un llanto desconsolado.

Preocupado, Kouen sujetó sus manos e intentó ver su rostro. Aquella inesperada reacción en medio de la noche hacía que viejos temores afloraran. Durante semanas, e incluso meses, tuvo que presencia los ataques de llanto que Alibaba sufría cada noche, preso de tortuosos recuerdos, por lo que volver a verle sumido en una incontrolable aflicción, hacía que su corazón se apretara y su desprecio hacia Al-Thamen se reavivara.

—Oye, ¿qué tienes? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué pudo ser tan terrible para que estés así?

Embargado por la angustia, Alibaba solo negaba y sollozaba.

—Soñé que perdía al bebé... y a ti —contestó ante el semblante confundido de Kouen—. Me veía solo, sin los dos, y el dolor que sentí en ese momento fue... no puedo ni siquiera describirlo.

—Pero fue solo un sueño —aclaró Kouen.

—Lo sentí tan real —insistió Alibaba, acongojado.

Kouen le sujetó del rostro de Alibaba y le obligó a verlo directo a los ojos.

—Olvídate de eso —le ordenó—, no pienso dejarte, y el bebé tampoco lo hará.

La mirada de Alibaba se suavizó y su semblante se relajó. El calor y atención que recibía de Kouen lo tranquilizaba.

—Si lo dices de esa forma, no puedo dudar —musitó calmado.

—No debes hacerlo —insistió Kouen sin soltarle—. No voy a dejarte nunca. Pero tú debes asegurar lo mismo. No vayas a donde no pueda alcanzarte.

Alibaba se secó nuevamente las lágrimas y asintió con firmeza.

—Prometo no alejarme de ti —aseguró, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

Kouen lo soltó finalmente y se acomodó bajo las sábanas.

—Bien. Ahora duérmete —ordenó—. Mañana debemos levantarnos muy temprano.

—Lo sé —contestó Alibaba, aún erguido sobre el colchón—, pero todavía siento una opresión en el pecho.

—Eso es porque comiste mucho. —Kouen hundió la cabeza en la almohada y cerró los ojos.

La habitación quedó en silencio y Alibaba no tuvo más opción que volver a recostarse. En solo unas cuantas horas dejarían Balbadd para asistir a la cumbre organizada por Aladdin, y aunque era plenamente consciente de ello, los minutos pasaban y no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Todos sus sentidos parecían haberse agudizado, porque incluso el lejano ruido del océano golpeando en la costa le impedía relajarse y volver a dormir.

Kouen en cambio dormía profundamente. Le sorprendía lo tranquilo que lucía después de haberle despertado por causa de su pesadilla y lo que habían conversado hacía escasamente unas horas en la playa. Él le había confiado una parte importante de su pasado. Tantos años callándolo, que ser un guardián de su secreto —además de Koumei— lo emocionaba.

Con suavidad acarició sus hombros desnudos y fue bajando por la espalda hasta la cintura, delineando delicadamente con la punta de los dedos su marcada musculatura. Tenía la piel cálida y suave, con un agradable olor a lavanda, que se había mezclado con el aroma natural de sus cuerpos tras haber hecho el amor. Llevó una mano hasta su rostro y rozó con cariño su mejilla. Él también podía dedicar su tiempo a contemplarle y empaparse de su presencia, como lo hacía ahora.

Retiró la mano de su rostro y, apostando que nada lo despertaría, cubrió su cuerpo desnudo, se levantó y salió a la terraza; tal vez un poco de aire fresco le relajaría y permitiría volver a dormir. Pero en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez aquella horrible pesadilla que lo despertó y que lo tenía en una desagradable conmoción.

Se acarició el vientre y se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad. Por más que pensaba en que solo se trataba de un mal sueño, lo había sentido tan real que aún podía percibir en su cuerpo el dolor y el vacío que significó perder al bebé y ver que Kouen se había ido. Cerró los ojos y trató de apartar de su mente aquellas sensaciones, porque la sola idea de que algo así sucediera lo angustiaba.

Kouen despertó confundido tras acomodarse en la cama y percatarse que Alibaba no se encontraba a su lado. Se restregó los ojos buscándolo con la mirada y notó la brisa fresca entrando por la ventana y el cortinaje meciéndose con el viento.

Resopló contrariado y se levantó para llevarlo de regreso a la cama, pero al verle de pie en el balcón, se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y desde allí lo contempló. Sabía que la pesadilla que lo había despertado seguía perturbándolo, pero no podía ayudarlo a olvidarla; era su propia mente la que debía ordenar sus prioridades y dejar a un lado un temor sostenido solo en inseguridades.

.

.

.

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto para Alibaba. Luego de despertar agobiado por esa pesadilla que no abandonaba su cabeza, no pudo volver a conciliar debidamente el sueño. Se encontraba muy somnoliento, por lo que salir de la cama, desayunar algo rápido y trasladarse al puerto le resultó un verdadero castigo que resentía en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Una vez que abordaron al barco imperial y la flota zarpó, arrastró los pies por la cubierta hacia Kouen y Koumei.

—Tu actitud es deprimente —espetó Kouen al verle.

—Lo siento —contestó.

Koumei miró confundido la situación, pero no quiso preguntar. Sabía que de una simple situación, Kouen y Alibaba eran capaces de armar una verdadera tormenta, por lo que decidió retirarse y dejar que arreglaran sus asuntos a su modo.

—No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Alibaba con enfado—. Lo que vi en mi sueño se sintió muy real.

—Fue solo un sueño —insistió Kouen—. Así que ya olvídalo.

Alibaba arrugó la nariz sin querer responder. Le dio la espalda y se acercó a la borda para ver el oleaje que salpicaba contra el casco. Al notar el vaivén de las olas y el viento que soplaba con fuerza contra su rostro, apretó los labios. Algo parecido a un desagradable vacío se abrió en su estómago, y la imagen de Sinbad se dibujó entre las sombras de su pesadilla. Nervioso, bajó la mirada y se llevó una mano al vientre. Trató de deshacerse de ese mal sueño, pero el mismo sentimiento de temor que experimentó anoche le estremeció el cuerpo, notando cómo una opresión de desplegaba dentro de él, abrasándole igual que una llamarada.

—Casémonos.

Alibaba contuvo el aliento. La voz de Kouen había resonado a solo unos centímetros, y fue capaz de erizarle la piel y vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento. Pero fue la impresión de aquella propuesta lo que lo dejó clavado al suelo, que apenas fue capaz de voltearse, mostrando su rostro completamente desconcertado.

—¿Qué? —logró articular tras salir de la impresión inicial.

—¿El insomnio te dejó sordo? Casémonos —repitió Kouen.

Esto era algo que llevaba rondando en su cabeza desde hacía un tiempo, pero no había conseguido darle forma hasta anoche, cuando vio a Alibaba en la terraza y supo qué quería para el resto de su vida. Tal vez estaba precipitándose, pero él no se preocupaba de esos detalles cuando se trataba de Alibaba. Sabía que quería permanecer a su lado hasta el final de sus días, y eso era más que suficiente para proponerle matrimonio.

—Es... es que... —Alibaba no lograba dar forma a sus propias palabras ni a sus pensamientos.

—Si no quieres, allá tú.

Contrariado, Kouen dio media vuelta con la intención de alejarse, pero Alibaba le sujetó del brazo y se interpuso en su camino.

—¡Espera, no he dicho que no quiero! —exclamó enérgico—. Me pillaste desprevenido.

—No se necesita una ocasión especial para proponer algo así —contestó Kouen—. ¿O es que esperabas una propuesta formal?

—N-no, pero... proponer algo así de pronto. ¿Lo dices en serio? —cuestionó incrédulo.

Kouen frunció el ceño.

—No bromeo con esas cosas —espetó.

Alibaba no lograba salir de su asombro. Nunca se le cruzó por la mente la idea de casarse con Kouen. Después enamorarse e incluso después de saber que esperaba un hijo de él, estuvo dispuesto a permanecer a su lado sin un papel ni ceremonia que lo acreditara. No era común que dos hombres contrajeran nupcias, mucho menos si se trataba de la realeza, pero si él deseaba unir su vida a la suya, y estaba dispuesto a afrontar lo que fuera para estar juntos bajo las tradiciones familiares...

—Aún no me has dado una respuesta —soltó Kouen, trayéndolo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Parpadeó y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza—. Te propuse matrimonio y aún no me has dicho si quieres.

—Aunque dijera que no, te las arreglarías para obligarme —contestó.

—En otras palabras —dijo Kouen, cruzándose de brazos—, estás diciendo que sí vas a casarte conmigo.

Con un ligero movimiento, Alibaba redujo la distancia que los separaba y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

—Acepté desde el primer instante que me lo propusiste —dijo sin vacilar.

El semblante de Kouen permaneció inmutable, aunque sus ojos habían adquirido un brillo nunca antes visto.

—Bueno. —Se encogió de hombros con altivez. —No tienes más opción después de todo.

Alibaba dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—La manera en la que dices y haces las cosas nunca deja de sorprenderme, pero es lo que amo de ti.

Kouen resopló y descruzó los brazos.

—Como sea, no te ilusiones en casarte la otra semana —aclaró—. Esto es solo una propuesta que debemos considerar para cuando las cosas se calmen y el Imperio la apruebe.

—Lo sé —dijo Alibaba sin mostrarse sorprendido.

—Aún este mundo se encuentra envuelto en guerras y debemos conseguir acabar con las divisiones. —Los ojos de Kouen continuaban sobrecogidos tras la respuesta de Alibaba, pero en ellos se asomaba un prudente recelo. —Será un camino largo, lleno de obstáculos, y espero que estés a mi lado recorriéndolo.

Alibaba no pudo reprimir su sonrisa. Sujetó ambas manos de Kouen y las entrelazó a las propias.

—Tu propuesta de matrimonio es mucho más que una ceremonia —aclaró luego que sus miradas se encontraron—. Formar parte de tu vida y seguirte en cada paso que das es lo que nos convierte en una pareja dispuesta a todo. Nos cuidamos mutuamente, nos respetamos, confiamos el uno en el otro y apoyamos en las buenas y en las malas. Eso es un matrimonio. —Su sonrisa se amplió. —Creo que, ya estamos casados, ¿no te parece?

Kouen lo contempló, boquiabierto. Alibaba tenía razón; ellos ya eran una pareja consolidada que iba más allá de un matrimonio debidamente formalizado. En poco tiempo, habían conseguido escalar las etapas de una relación hasta fortalecerla de tal manera que resultaba imposible de romper.

.

.

.

Solo les tomó un día y medio llegar a la isla donde Aladdin había fijado la cumbre. Cuando la flota ingresó al canal que separaba a Reim de Magnostadt y divisaron el pequeño pedazo de tierra, Li Seishuu dio el aviso desde la cubierta del barco.

Alibaba vio hacia el frente y su estómago se apretó. Con la repentina propuesta de matrimonio, había olvidado que estaba a solo instantes de ver nuevamente a Sinbad. Observó a Kouen, y no pudo evitar pensar que su proposición había sido con ese único fin, porque lo había logrado.

—Vamos —le oyó decir al permanecer estático en la cubierta una vez que atracaron en el puerto.

Contuvo el aliento un momento y se llevó una mano al vientre. Podía sentir claramente los movimientos del bebé; tal parecía que su nerviosismo se lo estaba transmitiendo y no dudaba en protestar por eso.

—Tranquilo —le murmuró, y bajó del barco unos pasos más atrás de Kouen y sus miembros domésticos.

En el embarcadero los esperaban cinco de los ocho generales de Sinbad, entre ellos, Ja'far, que al ver a Alibaba sonrió complacido, pero al verle de cerca y reparar en su figura, su semblante se ensombreció.

—Por favor espere, su excelencia —se apresuró a decirle a Kouen—. Los contenedores de metal. —Señaló la mesa instalada provisoriamente a su lado. —Deben ser dejados aquí antes de proceder hacia el lugar de reunión, como lo acordamos de antemano. Nosotros, "los ocho generales" estamos a cargo de cuidarlos.

—Ciertamente, sus contenedores de metal están aquí después de todo —comentó Koumei, esbozando una sonrisa—. Y si los contenedores de metal no están con su maestro, los contenedores familiares no pueden ser usados.

—Sí, así todos pueden hablar sin reservas —contestó Ja'far con el mismo gesto.

Sin embargo y, pese a la tranquila atmósfera establecida por un bien en común, Alibaba percibió una tensión peligrosa entre ellos, como si detrás de esa falsa sonrisa y cordiales gestos se escondiera un desprecio incontenible y mutuo.

Una vez que Koumei y Kouen depositaron sus contenedores sobre la mesa, los soldados de Kou y Sindria, incluso Alibaba, vieron con asombro cómo once contenedores de metal se encontraban reunidos en un mismo lugar, pensando que con tal poder fácilmente se podría destruir al mundo, y que sin esas herramientas, Kouen y Sinbad eran humanos comunes y corrientes.

—Alibaba. —La voz de Ja'far lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —Debes dejar tu espada también.

Con vacilación, Alibaba se le acercó.

—Ja'far, tiempo sin verte. —Intentó sonreír y dejar rápidamente a Amon sobre la mesa junto a los otros contenedores de metal, pero se paralizó cuando Ja'far le quedó viendo fijamente el vientre. ¿Acaso sabía algo? Quería pensar que no, y que sus temores ante el posible conocimiento de Ja´far y Sinbad referente a su embarazo eran infundados. Aun así se alejó sin entablar ningún diálogo para reunirse con Morgiana y los demás, que le habían acompañado en uno de los barcos de la flota del Imperio.

Pero al dejar el embarcadero y caminar hacia las instalaciones de la reunión, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sinbad. Su corazón se detuvo y sintió un vacío en la boca del estómago. Su cuerpo rígido le impidió alejarse y actuar con indiferencia. Él le miraba igual que siempre, de la misma manera que lo hacía cuando creía que tenían un futuro juntos, y al pensar en eso sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Se dio cuenta en ese momento que no estaba seguro de enfrentarlo sin que sus actuales sentimientos se mezclaran con los viejos. Algo en su interior se había removido extrañamente.

...Continuará...


	19. Capítulo 19: La historia de Alma Toran

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 19 —**

 **La historia de Alma Toran**

Con una seguridad, que no era más que una burda fachada para ocultar el nerviosismo que provocaban los ojos de Sinbad y su tranquila expresión, Alibaba intentó sostener la mirada con una actitud casual y poco interesada, pero le pesaba demasiado. Apenas podía respirar y sentía el pulso acelerado. Después de tanto tiempo, aún no estaba preparado para verlo nuevamente; no después de lo que había pasado y de lo que él podría llegar a decirle.

Rompió el contacto visual y fingió ver al grupo de gaviotas que surcaban por sobre la isla en ese momento.

—Tiempo sin vernos —soltó Sinbad con tranquilidad, y todo dentro de Alibaba se agitó, como si algo hubiera estallado. Notó un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda y su cuerpo convulsionó. Las inseguridades del ineludible reencuentro parecían haber tomado control de su voluntad, porque no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir culpa y temor.

Aun así se esforzó por fingir un displicente aplomo que no poseía frente a él. Aguardó en silencio y lo vio avanzar en su dirección. Distinguió su mirada intensa, la misma que varias veces tuvo el privilegio de contemplar cuando compartían la cama, los labios entornados y la figura firme, tal vez algo forzada por el esfuerzo de disimular cierta impaciencia. Y cuando percibió su inconfundible aroma su corazón se estremeció. Deseó de inmediato dar media vuelta y alejarse de su avasalladora presencia, pero sus pies se habían clavado al suelo, forzándole a encararlo finalmente.

—Me alegra verte otra vez —le oyó decir.

Apenas fue capaz de mover los labios, y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. Las que había preparado se habían diluido al verle a los ojos y saber que nada había cambiado en ellos. Pero se armó de valor y, encarándolo, logró darse cuenta que no fue tan terrible como lo imaginó. El sentimiento que experimentó distó mucho al que alguna vez tuvo por él, y eso le brindó cierta tranquilidad.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó escueto.

Sinbad parecía sincero. Su sonrisa era amplia y bajo sus gruesas pestañas, sus ojos brillaban expectantes, como si volver a verle era todo lo que había estado deseando durante meses.

Alibaba no sabía si debía continuar charlando o regresar con Kouen. Lo que menos quería era desatar un conflicto por su causa, aun cuando no estuviera haciendo nada malo. Sin embargo, conocía el temperamento de Kouen y sus resentimientos hacia Sinbad.

—Pasó mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos —continuó Sinbad—. ¿Has estado bien?

Alibaba asintió en silencio, vacilante de continuar mirándole. Prefería observar la arquitectura del lugar, que parecía haber sobrevivido apenas con el paso de los años. Pero le echó un vistazo fugaz a Sinbad, y notó que él le miraba el vientre. Su cuerpo se estremeció incómodo.

—Así que es cierto. —El tono cortante que salió de sus labios contrastaba con su rostro pálido y decepcionado.

Los ojos de Alibaba se abrieron confundidos, pero no tardó en entender el verdadero significado tras esas breves palabras.

—Debí suponer que te enterarías de esa forma —replicó contrariado. Aún no le perdonaba que utilizara a Kougyoku para descubrir los secretos del Imperio. Continuaba pareciéndole una artimaña sucia y mezquina.

Se llevó una mano al vientre, en un intento por ocultarlo de su alcance visual, y retrocedió apenas un paso. Su entrecejo se tensó y su mirada se volvió apática y hostil. Hubiera preferido que se enterara apenas ahora, pero era evidente que los detalles de su actual vida eran de conocimiento absoluto para Sinbad. Y eso le molestaba.

No muy lejos de ellos, Koumei observaba la situación sin poder oír lo que discutían, y se percató de cómo Kouen los miraba con el semblante crispado y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

—¿Estás bien con eso? —le preguntó con disimulo.

—Solo cuento hasta diez.

Koumei hizo una mueca parecida a una sonrisa e intentó disimularla tras la manga de su kimono. Estaba seguro que Kouen ni siquiera alcanzaría llegar a cinco e iría a imponer su presencia ante Sinbad, igual que si se tratara de una declaración de guerra.

Los miembros domésticos de Kouen se percataron del ineludible reencuentro y no tardaron en manifestar su descontento.

—Qué descaro de ese Rey al hablarle a la pareja de nuestro señor —siseó Li Seishuu.

—Mientras nuestro amo no diga nada, nosotros no debemos interferir ni opinar —señaló En Shou.

Con un gesto incómodo, Alibaba dio media vuelta para volver con Kouen.

—Cuando fuiste a verme, ¿ya sabías tu decisión?

Las palabras de Sinbad lo retuvieron, permaneciendo de espaldas a él sin saber qué contestar. Pero cuando quiso hacerlo, dispuesto a encararle y decirle todo lo que sentía y pensaba hasta ese momento, la repentina llegada de Kouen a su lado se lo impidió.

La inescrutable mirada de Sinbad se concentró en el rostro de Kouen, consciente de la situación que se había generado y de la cual no pretendía hacerse responsable. Kouen le devolvió el gesto con igual consistencia, imponiéndose con una considerable superioridad que Sinbad no pudo ignorar.

En ese momento, Alibaba se vio de pie en medio de ambos, y por un instante sus ojos vislumbraron dos caminos que representaban su pasado y presente. Los observó completamente desconcertado, sin saber realmente su significado, hasta que Kouen rompió el contacto visual con Sinbad y caminó hacia la mesa donde se desarrollaría la reunión.

Al pasar junto a él, este se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

—Espero no te moleste que hable con él —dijo Sinbad, esbozando una sonrisa que denotaba burla y confianza—. Solo saludaba a un buen amigo.

Kouen permaneció de espaldas, inmóvil, con los ojos puestos en la mesa.

—¿Por qué debería? —contestó sin llegar a girarse—. No veo amenaza alguna por la cual deba molestarme. —Echando a andar los pasos hasta la mesa añadió: —Y mucho menos preocuparme.

Los miembros domésticos de Kouen soltaron una risa al ver la facilidad con la que él podía imponerse y reducir a una persona sin esforzarse.

Sinbad borró la sonrisa de su rostro, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y los músculos de su cuello se tensaron, pero no quiso darle la satisfacción a Kouen de verle molesto y opacado por sus palabras; mucho menos a Alibaba, que le miraba expectante ante su mal disimulada reacción.

Con un gesto casual dio media vuelta y tomó asiento al otro extremo de la oblonga mesa.

—Pues bien, vamos a comenzar —pronunció con tono impersonal.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, Kouen, Koumei y los miembros domésticos del Imperio se reunieron; Alibaba en cambio permaneció unos cuantos pasos más atrás junto a Morgiana y los demás.

En ese momento, las miradas de Morgiana y Masrur se cruzaron a la distancia. Ella Lamentaba no poder ir donde él a saludarle. Después de todo, como miembro familiar de Alibaba, también había roto sus lazos con Sindria. Y aun cuando no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo en tal imposición, en estos meses había logrado comprender los conceptos del Imperio y su visión del mundo.

Sharrkan fijó su atención en Alibaba y codeó el costado de Masrur con disimulo.

—Sinbad tenía razón —murmuró—. El Imperio Kou se las ingenió para atar a Alibaba de esa retorcida manera.

Sin inmutarse demasiado, Masrur le echó un vistazo a Alibaba.

—No hay que quedarse con una sola versión de la historia —comentó.

—Con una es más que suficiente —rebatió Sharrkan—, porque la respuesta está frente a nuestros ojos.

—Entonces observa a tu alrededor y dime qué es lo que ves.

Confundido por el comentario de Masrur, Sharrkan le hizo caso y se dio cuenta a lo que se refería. En los ojos de Alibaba, lejos de haber temor o resentimiento hacia el Imperio Kou, se percibía un brillo que nunca había visto. Su semblante irradiaba felicidad, y en cada uno de sus gestos denotaba absoluta confianza con quienes le habían arrebatado a Balbadd.

Continuó observándolo sin perder detalle, y reparó en el instante que se acarició el vientre y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras sus compañeros le veían e interactuaban con agrado. Había sido un iluso al quedarse solo con los rumores que escuchó y que responsabilizaban al Imperio de artimañas en contra de Alibaba para forzarle a unírseles. Al final aquello solo había sido un acto de absoluta ignorancia que ahora le hacía dudar de lo que sabía al ver cómo Alibaba se desenvolvía con los miembros del Imperio Kou sin ninguna clase de resentimiento. ¿Entonces por qué solo había una versión de los hechos? Tal vez podría preguntarle directamente a Alibaba y aclarar el mal entendido, pero por el momento el interés principal era la cumbre y lo que se diría en ella.

—Ah, qué molestia —se quejó Li Seishuu de pronto—. Míralos, casi todos los miembros de esa "casa" no están asimilados. Entre nosotros cuatro podríamos matarlos a todos fácilmente.

—Eres demasiado ingenuo, Seishuu —le rebatió En Shou—. ¿Realmente no puedes sentirlo? El "Ki" de esas personas que esperan detrás del Rey Sinbad.

Li Seishuu observó que detrás de Sinbad se dibujaban unas siluetas aproximándose y tomando forma. Ante ellos, los Yambala, la tribu de manipulación de Magoi, apareció como aliado de Sindria.

—Se supone que esta isla te vuelve indefenso —exclamó impresionado—. No puedes traer ningún contenedor de metal y los magos no pueden entrar aquí. ¡Y aun así trajo a esos sujetos con el fin de amenazarnos!

—Hmm~ ¡Pero nuestro maestro no perdió en esta batalla de ingenio~! —canturreó Gaku Kin.

En ese momento, los cuerpos Fanalis, encabezados por Muu Alexius, hicieron su aparición en apoyo al Imperio Kou.

Ni Kouen y Sinbad lucían sorprendidos por la presencia y participación de ambas tribus, pero Alibaba se sentía preocupado y particularmente intrigado. En todos estos meses, Kouen jamás le mencionó sus negocios con los Fanalis, mucho menos si tenía relaciones con Reim. Quería pensar que sus tratos habían sido antes de su llegada a Balbadd, o cuando aún no existía la confianza suficiente para informarle de sus planes contra los trucos de Sinbad.

Morgiana tampoco parecía sorprendida. Ella ya sabía de las negociaciones de Muu con Kou luego de encontrarlo en Balbadd cuando llegaron por ordenanza de Kouen. Desconocía los detalles de su presencia, más allá de la posición vulnerable de Reim tras la muerte de Sheherazade, pero ese día él le reveló lo que había al otro lado de la "gran falla" y el origen de los Fanalis.

—Oh, maestro Muu, ¿que no el imperio Reim entró en una confederación con la Alianza de los 7 mares? —preguntó Sinbad con curiosidad.

—Exacto —contestó Muu enérgico—, pero soy muy buen "amigo" de Ren Kouen. Lo conocí personalmente antes de esta cumbre.

Sinbad esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ya veo... Me gustaría ser más íntimo con usted también. ¿Por qué no vamos a beber una copa de vino o dos después de esta cumbre?

—¡Esa es una buena idea! —dijo Muu, imitando su entusiasmo—. Tristemente no bebo. No sé si seré capaz de disfrutar el alcohol con usted.

Sus compañeros miraron extrañados. Todos sabían que él bebía como un pez, por lo que se les hizo inusual que rechazara la invitación de Sinbad.

—Esto es estúpido —espetó Kouen al ver el absurdo diálogo que inició Sinbad para persuadir a Muu de unírsele—. Vamos al punto.

—¡Tiene razón, Sinbad!

En un parpadeo, Yunnan apareció levitando a un costado de Sinbad, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—Lamento haberlos tenido esperando —dijo con una amable sonrisa—. Entonces bien, permítanme presentarles a los dos amigos que guiarán la reunión de hoy.

Señaló al cielo y, desde las alturas, se divisó un par de siluetas que descendía a gran velocidad sobre una alfombra mágica. Alibaba miró y sus ojos se abrieron expectantes al reconocer a Aladdin en compañía de Titus, irrumpiendo con una extraordinaria entrada.

—¿Realmente era necesario que llegáramos de forma tan llamativa? —cuestionó Aladdin con cierta incomodidad.

—Solo seguimos las órdenes del director —rió Titus, refiriéndose a Yunnan—. Además esto se ve genial. ¡Me hace sentir emocionado!

Tras bajar de la alfombra, Aladdin le dedicó una sonrisa a Alibaba y se le acercó rápidamente. Esperaba encontrarlo tranquilo y rebosante de felicidad, y se sintió profundamente aliviado de que así fuera. Lo poco que había llegado a compartir con Kouen en su breve estadía en Balbadd le permitió entender por qué Alibaba se había enamorado de él y había decidido quedarse a su lado.

—¡Alibaba! —No tardó en reconocer el rukh del bebé que manaba de su vientre y el cambio notorio en su cuerpo. —¡Qué grande está! —exclamó y apoyó la oreja contra el vientre—. Hola bebé, espero volver a verte muy pronto.

—Estoy seguro que él piensa lo mismo —dijo Alibaba—. Puede escucharte claramente.

—¿Cómo estás, tío Kouen? —preguntó Aladdin al percatarse que los observaba—. Apuesto que estás ansioso porque nazca.

—No me involucren en su conversación absurda —le espetó como respuesta.

Sinbad observaba atento el reencuentro y la particular escena. Conocía la amistad que Aladdin y Alibaba tenían, por lo que no le sorprendía el hecho de que Aladdin supiera del embarazo de Alibaba. Sin embargo, se preguntaba en qué momento y bajo qué circunstancias se había enterado, pues habían acordado que no podía acercarse a Balbadd por el riesgo que eso implicaba. Pero ahora lo veía incluso interactuar con Kouen como si fueran viejos conocidos, y pensó que tal vez tener control de la mente de Kougyoku no era del todo efectivo si pasaba por alto ese tipo de detalles.

A nadie le fue indiferente la situación, y aunque muchos ignoraban el motivo por el cual Alibaba lucía distinto —hasta que escucharon a Aladdin—, quienes lo sabían con antelación estaban seguros que el Imperio Kou estaba detrás de ello. Les parecía anormal e incluso aberrante, y se preguntaban qué tipo de magia oscura habían utilizado para que Alibaba concibiera. Pero si Aladdin, como Magi, e incluso Titus, que se acercó con agrado a felicitarle, no lucían incómodos, quería decir que la criatura dentro de Alibaba no era peligrosa ni despreciable.

Una vez finalizado el saludo informal a los viejos amigos, Aladdin se ubicó frente a la mesa y, en compañía de Titus y Yunnan, dio inicio a la reunión.

—Reyes reunidos, hay algo que queremos decirles a todos —anunció—. Algo que nadie sabe... sobre otro mundo... sobre "Alma Toran".

Quienes habían estudiado el lenguaje Toran tenían conocimiento de aquel mundo, pero su historia, e incluso cuestionada existencia siempre fue un misterio. Y ahora, gracias a Aladdin, finalmente sería revelada.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está el Magi del Imperio Kou? —preguntó Yunnan al percatarse de la ausencia de Judal.

—Últimamente el sumo sacerdote ha estado inmerso en su entrenamiento de magia —explicó Koumei con llaneza—, y tiene una atmósfera a su alrededor que dice claramente que no deberíamos interrumpirlo. Nosotros seremos los únicos que representaremos al Imperio Kou en esta reunión.

—Ya veo. —Yunnan se mostró decepcionado. —Es una lástima. Me tomó mucho tiempo organizar esta cumbre, así que quería que todos los Magis estuvieran aquí y escucharan la historia de Aladdin. —Miró a Aladdin. —Entonces vamos a comenzar.

—Está bien —contestó él con una sonrisa.

Sinbad escuchó atento la breve conversación, y le resultó intrigante que ni siquiera Yunnan conociese la historia.

Aladdin se aclaró la garganta y comenzó.

—Alma Toran es... —pronunció en voz alta—. El lugar donde los Djinn, Al-Thamen y yo nacimos.

Todos, incluyendo Kouen, se mostraron sorprendidos al saber que incluso Al-Thamen provenían del mismo lugar que las escrituras relataban desde tiempos ancestrales. Alibaba en cambio le emocionaba más conocer los detalles del sitio del cual provenía Aladdin.

—Whoa, ¡Entonces es tu tierra natal, Aladdin! —exclamó con fascinación—. ¿Qué clase de país era? Realmente estaba lejos de aquí... ¿Al otro lado del continente oscuro? Era un lugar así, ¿cierto?

—No en realidad —contestó—. Alma Toran es un mundo que existe en un tiempo y espacio diferente a este. ¡Es otro mundo!

Alibaba se mostró confundido.

—Aladdin, ¿quieres decir que está localizado en otra "estrella"? —quiso saber Sinbad—. Pienso que nuestro mundo es uno de muchos "cuerpos celestiales" —añadió, manifestando su conocimiento al tema, mas nadie lo entendía.

—Eres asombroso, tío Sinbad —señaló Aladdin—. Ya habías considerado esa posibilidad, pero no es así. Otra "estrella" está localizada en el mismo espacio, y un día quizá puedan alcanzarla, sin importar qué tan lejos esté, pero "otro mundo" es diferente.

"Por ejemplo, tomen un espejo... Incluso dentro de ese espejo, hay un "mundo" que no seremos capaces de alcanzar, y este mundo y el otro podrían prosperar y luego ser destruidos sin entrar en contacto con el otro por toda la eternidad. Justo ahora hay muchos de estos "mundos", ¡en algún lugar, allá afuera!

Todos estaban impresionados por tan asombrosa explicación, pero aunque Aladdin había tratado de ser lo más claro en ella, muchos lucían confundidos sin entender media palabra. Kouen sin embargo estaba fascinado; su rostro colmado de entusiasmo y expectación era el fiel reflejo de lo cerca que estaba de las respuestas que llevaba buscando durante años.

—Parece que está disfrutando esto —murmuró Koumei al percatarse de su expresión.

—Espera un segundo —le atajó Alibaba a Aladdin al reparar en un detalle—. Si no puedes ir a ese mundo por toda la eternidad, entonces ¿cómo fue que llegaste aquí en primer lugar?

—Bueno, el "creador" de este mundo nos envió aquí —respondió él con naturalidad.

—¿El creador? —repitieron al unísono Olba, Morgiana y Alibaba.

—Así es —dijo Aladdin—, hay una persona que hizo el mundo como es ahora. Hizo que las cosas cayeran al fondo, que hubiera cielo y tierra. Él controla todo el Rukh. Es el "Dios" que creó la divina providencia de este mundo. Él es "El rey Solomón".

Kouen reaccionó a ese nombre, recordándolo como el maestro de los Djinns y el gobernante supremo reportado en las inscripciones de Alma Toran.

—El rey Solomón me dijo que no debería hablarle a nadie sobre Alma Toran —explicó Aladdin—. "Si saben el significado y razón tras su nacimiento, cualquiera caería en la desesperación". "Perderán su habilidad de pensar independientemente. Serán incapaces de caminar hacia adelante. Cuando todos los hagan, este mundo dejará de moverse eventualmente". Eso dijo él, pero no estoy de acuerdo —declaró con seriedad—. Deberíamos ser capaces de detener los conflictos innecesarios si conocemos la historia de este otro mundo. Pienso que todas las personas reunidas aquí son fuertes, por eso... —Levantó su bastón y un haz de luz apareció. —¡Hoy desobedeceré al "Dios" de este mundo!

Junto a la mesa, sobre un banquillo, un cáliz de oro con líquido en su interior reaccionó a la magia de Aladdin. Él agitó su bastón frente a la copa y un remolino generó una proyección de luz al cielo que comenzó a mostrar imágenes que los presentes en la cumbre pudieron ver nítidamente.

—Yunnan está ayudándole —pensó Sinbad con intriga—. ¿Qué clase de magia es esta?

—¡Es la misma magia de clarividencia que el director de Magnostadt usaba! —exclamó Titus, sorprendido.

—Así es —corroboró Aladdin—. Ahora observen, esta es la imagen de Alma Toran que obtuve gracias a la "sabiduría de Solomón".

Comenzó entonces a relatar cómo fue que Alma Toran nació. Al igual que en el mundo que todos vivían, primero nació la tierra, luego vino el agua, y después de mucho tiempo, los seres vivos comenzaron a evolucionar, con la diferencia que, además de los humanos, nacieron muchas "formas de vida inteligente".

Todos reaccionaron con sorpresa y preocupación. Lo cierto era que hasta ahora nadie había pensado en lo extraño que resultaba que los humanos fueran las únicas formas de vida con inteligencia en el mundo, y que no existiera ni una sola especie capaz de usar un lenguaje complicado y crear civilización al mismo nivel. El mundo que conocían les resultaba demasiado individualista y pequeño, incluso con el poder al que podían aspirar y las cosas que solo algunos conocían, por lo que escuchar aquello abría una gama de posibilidades que estaban a punto de descubrir.

—Como sea —continuó Aladdin—. En "Alma Toran" había muchas de estas formas de vida por todo el mundo. —Movió su bastón. —¡Nacieron muchas culturas y sociedades! Igual que aquí.

Un nuevo espiral de luz se proyectó en el cáliz, mostrando una diversidad de criaturas con la capacidad de hablar y formar imponentes comunidades.

—¡E-esos cerdos están hablando! —dijo Alibaba impresionado.

Li Seishuu no dudó en mirar a Gaku Kin ante su similitud con esas criaturas.

—No me mires así, Seishuu —le reprochó él.

—Tenían un aspecto similar al de los "familiares" en estado avanzado de asimilación —mencionó Koumei mientras Kouen prestaba atención en absoluto silencio—. ¿Por qué?

A pesar que esas criaturas lucían repugnantes por su inusual apariencia, lo que más llamaba la atención era lo felices que lucían, pudiendo caminar en dos pies como los seres humanos y reír.

—Se ven todos tan felices —comentó una Fanalis, sobrecogida por lo que veía.

Aladdin asintió.

—Así es. Todos eran felices. El mundo era increíblemente grande, así que al inicio, las diferentes especies no se encontraban entre ellas. E incluso si peleaban un poco, todos vivían en paz. Pero un día...

La proyección cambió, al igual que la expresión de todos, pues vieron a las diferentes especies peleando unas con otras, devorándose y exterminándose. Aladdin explicó que, al ir prosperando y creciendo, las especies fueron necesitando más tierra y comida para vivir, por lo que salieron de sus territorios para apoderarse de otros. Algunos unieron fuerzas, pero la mayoría peleaban entre ellos. Y los conflictos entre distintas especies crecieron y se hicieron más violentas con el paso del tiempo. Eventualmente, las más fuertes destruyeron a las más débiles, y entre ellos estaba la más débil de todas. Tenían un cuerpo frágil y carecían de garras y colmillos para defenderse.

—La especie más débil con intelecto en Alma Toran que trataba de sobrevivir cada día era la humanidad —reveló Aladdin—. Y en ella apareció un hombre llamado "Rey Solomón", con el poder más grande del mundo. Y pronto superaría al mundo entero, e incluso crearía uno nuevo.

La magia generada en el cáliz mostró a los seres humanos refugiándose en subterráneos de una especie en particular (los ogros) que buscaba exterminarlos. Para los demás seres que habitaban Alma Toran, los humanos eran simples bestias que debían ser devoradas y formar parte de la cadena alimenticia. Pequeños, insignificantes y sin fuerza para combatir, solo les quedaba suplicar por un Dios que parecía haberse olvidado de ellos, hasta que un día sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

Del cielo descendió una masa de luz que Alibaba y los demás reconocieron al instante.

—¡Eso es lo mismo que vimos en Magnostadt! —exclamó.

—Pero no es un monstruo oscuro —refutó uno de los Fanalis que participaron en aquella batalla.

—Esta vez es blanco —murmuró Muu, extrañado—. ¿Cuál es el significado de esto?

—La maza de luz blanca que descendió de los cielos borró a los ogros en un instante y limpió a los humanos con sus manos —dijo Aladdin—. En ese momento, los humanos entendieron todo. Era el "creador" de ese mundo.

—¿Creador? —quiso saber Sinbad.

—Tal como el Rey Solomón creó nuestro mundo, Alma Toran tenía un creador —expuso Aladdin, señalando la masa de luz que se abrió paso en el cielo—. Los humanos lo llamaron "Ilah". El creador dijo que nunca había descendido directamente al mundo que creó y que nunca interfirió con él, pero que lo hizo en esa ocasión.

"De acuerdo con "Ilah", muchas de las especies estaban peleando, y el mundo estuvo a punto de entrar en una crisis que lo llevaría a su destrucción. Para salvar al mundo, Ilah dijo que una especie debería tener un poder abrumador con respecto a los demás, para que pudiera gobernarlos y unificar al mundo.

Los ojos de todos se posaron en los representantes del Imperio Kou. Alibaba en cambio se concentró en Kouen, resonando en su cabeza lo que alguna vez le dijo sobre su visión del mundo y lo que pensaba hacer con él. Tal vez el pensamiento del Imperio no era tan equivocado después de todo, y la unificación del mundo era el único camino correcto. Las palabras de Kouen cobraban un poco más de sentido ahora, pero si la visión de Ilah era la misma de Kou, ¿qué sucedió para que no se concretara?

Intrigado por la respuesta, Alibaba apartó la mirada de Kouen y se concentró en las imágenes que brotaban del cáliz.

—La especie que Ilah eligió para gobernar el mundo fue la humanidad —continuó Aladdin.

—¿Por qué eligió a la especie más débil? —preguntó Sinbad.

Reflexivo, Aladdin cabeceó un poco.

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de eso —contestó—. Es normal que las personas que están en un mundo que se encuentra en un nivel muy debajo del "creador" no entiendan sus pensamientos. Aunque es probable que Ilah anticipó que los humanos, quienes fueron la especie más débil del mundo, fueran también los que más deseaban ayudar a sus amigos, y que nunca le harían cosas crueles a las otras especies. En otras palabras, pensó que incluso si los humanos obtenían un poder tan grande, habrían gobernado de forma racional. Entonces en ese momento, Ilah compartió con los humanos una parte de su poder absoluto, con el fin de que ellos gobernaran al mundo, un poder capaz de crear milagros. ¡El poder de la magia!

—¡Magia! —exclamaron todos.

—¡Sí! ¡Este es el instante en que nacieron los magos en Alma Toran! —Aladdin lucía emocionado. —Y entonces, los humanos estaban realmente agradecidos con Ilah porque los salvó de extinguirse, así que juraron que cumplirían la misión que les dio con el poder de la magia, y construirían Alma Toran. Así, con una noble intención en sus corazones, los quinientos humanos que quedaban se convirtieron en magos y pusieron sus pies en el vasto mundo. Los magos hicieron su mejor esfuerzo, reunieron sabiduría, mediaron para detener guerras y previnieron que las otras especies pelearan entre ellas. Y al hacer eso guiaron el mundo hacia la paz.

—Por tus palabras, parece que lo hicieron bastante rápido —comentó Kouen con incredulidad—. ¿Las cosas fueron tan fáciles?

—No. —Aladdin sacudió la cabeza. —No fueron fáciles. Los valores, el lenguaje y la ecología de las especies de Alma Toran eran diferentes unas de otras. Por eso tenían que crear leyes que todos aceptaran, así que el caos del mundo continuó por otros ochocientos años. Pero al final, el rey que unificó al mundo finalmente apareció. Fue "el rey Solomón" ¡El mago más fuerte y maravilloso de toda la historia de Alma Toran!

"Aunque después de su gran logro, ese brillante reino fue destruido sin dejar rastro en un corto periodo de tiempo. Toda la vida fue borrada. Y esa es la razón por la que quiero que todos sepan lo que pasó en ese entonces. Si se los digo, estoy seguro que no cometeremos los mismos errores.

Miró con severidad a los presentes.

—Reyes y sus familiares —anunció—, ¡Por favor escuchen lo que tengo que decir!

Inició el relato de la historia, apoyado con las imágenes que su magia de clarividencia mostraba en el cáliz. En ellas se veía a Solomón de 12 años, junto a un grupo de magos luchando contra los que se habían "opuesto a la voluntad de Dios" y habían creado torres para controlar a las demás especies. Al interior de una de esas torres yacía una niña que, usada como sacrificio por esos magos renuentes a Dios, era la guardiana del lugar y de uno de los 72 bastones divinos que recibían el gran poder de Ill Ilah.

Habían transcurrido 800 años desde que Ill Ilah diera su "magia" a toda la humanidad, y el plan para crear "Alma Toran" había sido puesto en espera. Los magos olvidaron sus nobles intenciones y comenzaron a oprimir a las otras especies con el apoyo del abrumador poder de la magia. Construyeron los llamados "Gunud" (torres de la locura) en los territorios de otras especies, y activaron una magia capaz de robarles los pensamientos y la inteligencia, con el único fin de convertirlos en criaturas que siguieran sus órdenes.

Solomón y los magos que se oponían a esas prácticas escaparon del gobierno de la gran iglesia y se hicieron llamar la "Resistencia". Ellos eran muy unidos, como una gran familia siguiendo sus ideales en conjunto, por el bien de todos.

Tras la recuperación de uno de los 72 bastones divinos, también rescataron a su dueña. Su nombre era Sheba, y debido a las sórdidas mentiras de los magos ortodoxos —responsables de las torres— creía que su única misión era servir a la voluntad de Dios y controlar a los impuros, pues estos eran quienes teñían el mundo con maldad y agresión. Estaba convencida que hacía lo correcto al usar su magia contra otros debido a las penurias que vivieron los humanos durante años, pero Solomón le hizo ver que existían otras maneras de ayudar a crear Alma Toran y que las otras especies merecían un trato digno y justo.

Incontables batallas se libraban entre los ortodoxos y la resistencia, pero Solomón y sus aliados no se rendían. Él, siendo hijo del primer senador en el "consejo de ancianos" de los ortodoxos y líder todos los magos, hacía frente a la voluntad de su padre con su inigualable poder, y, uniendo fuerzas con las otras especies, demostraba de lo que era capaz.

La mentalidad de los ortodoxos era clara: los únicos con el poder otorgado por Dios eran los humanos, por lo tanto, solo ellos debían gobernar sobre las demás especies. Pero Solomón estaba convencido que el pensamiento de los Ortodoxos era equivocado. Él conocía la verdad de una criatura que llevaba en el mundo mucho antes que los humanos se convirtieran en magos, comprendiendo gracias a ella que tanto los humanos como las demás especies compartían el amor como algo en común. Y para Solomón eso era suficiente para tratar a todos con igualdad, pues la única guía era que todos amaban y sufrían del mismo modo. Así podían cambiar el mundo y convertirlo en un lugar que fuera de todos y de ese modo vivir con orgullo.

A los diecisiete años, Solomón, Sheba y la resistencia continuaban la lucha contra los ortodoxos. Diez años habían sucedido desde que Solomón decidiera oponerse a los pensamientos de David, su padre, y la resistencia llevaba tres cuartas partes del mundo bajo su control. Nuevas especies se habían unido a la causa de Solomón, nuevas alianzas que le permitían encausar la idea original de Ilah, y Sheba, para ese entonces, trabajaba codo a codo con él, apoyando su causa y participando en misiones para crear barreras de aislamiento y así impedir que los ortodoxos los manipularan.

Pero para Sheba, sus pensamientos comenzaban a mezclarse más allá de su rol como nuevo integrante de la resistencia. Después de ser una fiel servidora de los magos ortodoxos, le preocupaba agradarle a Solomón y obtener su aprobación. Sus sentimientos parecían ir apuntando hacia él, aunque sus labios lo señalaran como un sujeto fastidioso y terco. Pero tan siquiera una palabra de Solomón que la alagara, para Sheba era más que suficiente. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones e intereses se veían forzadas a pasar a un segundo plano, pues Ugo, como mano derecha de Solomón, había percibido una irregularidad en la calidad del Magoi que recibían de Ilah, lo percibía impuro, por lo que decidieron buscar respuestas con la criatura que le abrió los ojos a Solomón.

—Es el dragón del origen.

Él presentó ante sus compañeros el ser que vivía en el mundo desde hacía más de mil años. Un ser blanco e iluminado que poseía conocimiento del mundo y habitaba en la gran falla continental, la parte incompleta del mundo, donde las leyes de la física eran inestables y donde ni siquiera los ortodoxos se atrevían a acercarse.

Se habían conocido cuando Solomón servía fielmente a su padre y se había ofrecido para subyugar a las especies de la gran falla con las torres que este había inventado hacía 500 años, pues, con 800 años de edad, David era el mago más viejo del mundo. En esa oportunidad, la madre dragón le contó muchas cosas a Solomón. Gracias a eso, él comenzó a pensar que la doctrina que su padre le enseñó era estúpida, y tuvo una nueva forma de ver el mundo.

En esta nueva visita, ella explicó que el Magoi que Dios estaba repartiendo se estaba volviendo cada vez más débil. Dios estaba perdiendo su resplandor, llegando tarde o temprano a un punto en el que quedaría un cascarón vacío y negro, y el poder que hacía girar el mundo se desvanecería y el periodo de vida se agotaría. A Ugo le resultaba extraño que el Magoi de Dios se estuviera agotando tras haber transcurrido apenas ochocientos años, ya que los magos pedían prestado el poder de los fenómenos naturales que existían en el mundo.

A la madre dragón sin embargo no le resultaba extraño, pues sospechaba que alguien estaba tratando de alcanzar el dominio que solo Dios debía tocar. Alguien, desde hacía quinientos años, trataba de llevarlo a los extremos e ir más allá de los límites.

En ese momento, Solomón y Ugo llegaron a la misma conclusión: David.

Con el tiempo, y mientras Ugo continuaba las investigaciones tras la charla con la madre dragón, los conflictos entre las otras especies no se detenían aun cuando Solomón y la resistencia intervinieran. Contra más especies fueran liberadas, más grande se hacía la fractura interna. Las especies liberadas peleaban entre sí incluso dentro de las barreras de aislamiento que compartían. O en algunos casos, esta servía como frontera desde donde ambos bandos se miraban con furia. Incluso aparecieron personas que declararon la independencia de regiones autónomas, llevando a los magos y las otras especies a un cansancio inminente.

Debido a eso, muchos llegaron a la conclusión que necesitaban un solo guía, un líder que reuniera a todas las personas. Alguien en lo más alto del sistema de gobierno para detener los interminables conflictos, para que incluso las otras especies fueran capaces de adorarlo como a un Dios: necesitaba un rey.

Todos esperaban que Solomón asumiera ese rol, pero él se rehusaba a aceptar, pues temía convertirse en un ser igual a su padre. En un gobernante arrogante y déspota.

Solo tres meses después de sugerirse la idea de un rey, Sheba anunció a todos que estaba embarazada. Sin ayuda de la magia, fue posible engendrar un hijo de Solomón. Durante mucho había intentado acercársele sin muchos resultados, pues la visión que él tenía de ella no era suficiente para tenerla a su lado como algo más que una aliada. Sin embargo, la perseverancia y fortaleza de Sheba abrió los ojos de Solomón, logrando llegar a su corazón. Y para continuar luchando a su lado, retrasaría el crecimiento del feto el tiempo que fuera necesario hasta que el mundo estuviera en paz.

El tiempo pasaba, y las personas continuaron insistiendo a Solomón para que fuera rey. Incluso los magos de la resistencia se lo pidieron, hasta que él aceptó por el bien de todos. Gracias a eso, la moral de las otras especies fue más alta. Finalmente, todas las torres creadas por los ortodoxos fueron destruidas. Solo quedaban cincuenta mil magos en el distrito de la catedral de los ortodoxos. Y el plan de la resistencia para la última batalla consistía en rodear por completo el lugar con una barrera de aislamiento. Así, el distrito de la capital sería un lugar sin magia. Y con los sesenta bastones divinos que la resistencia había logrado recuperar podían hacerlo. Pero cuando llegaron a los cuarteles generales de los Ortodoxos y llevaron a cabo su plan, se dieron cuenta que habían caído en una trampa, y que David y los magos ortodoxos se encontraban en el distrito de la resistencia, atacándola deliberadamente.

Solomón y los demás quisieron volver de inmediato a su ciudad, pero estaban atrapados en una enorme y reforzada barrera mágica que rodeaba toda la ciudad, creada con una enorme cantidad de Magoi producido en la ciudad entera. Y solo gracias a la intervención de Ugo y sus conocimientos mágicos pudieron salir en cuestión de minutos y no en siglos, tal como suponían que David le había tomado crear tal obra de arte hecha con magia.

Cuando lograron regresar a la base, esta se encontraba completamente destruida. Todo estaba en ruinas, y las personas habían sido calcinadas. Falan, una de las magas de la resistencia buscó con desesperación a su pequeño hijo, encontrándolo entre las víctimas. El niño aún vivía, pero con las graves quemaduras en todo su cuerpo, alcanzó apenas llamarla para morir en sus brazos.

Al ver aquella desgarradora escena, Alibaba se llevó una mano al vientre y contuvo la respiración con aflicción. Ver aquel sufrimiento y escuchar el grito desgarrador de Falan causó una dolorosa opresión en su pecho. Podía experimentar su sufrimiento como propio al imaginar que algo así le sucediera a su bebé.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y alzó la vista. Kouen estaba de pie a su lado, mirándole seriamente.

—Siéntate —le pidió, cediéndole su sillón. Pudo adivinar, por la expresión en su rostro, que haber presenciado aquello le causó incomodidad y angustia. Además, en su actual estado, no debía permanecer de pie innecesariamente.

Alibaba obedeció en silencio y cubrió su vientre con ambos brazos, como si de alguna manera quisiera cobijar al bebé. Kouen volvió a apoyar una mano sobre su hombro y, en un silencioso agradecimiento, la alcanzó, entrelazándola con su mano izquierda.

Desde el otro extremo de la mesa, Sinbad presenció aquello. Su semblante se volvió sombrío, sus ojos se tornaron álgidos y asomaron un brillo colmado de furia, reflejando todo el desprecio que sentía por Kouen, aun cuando se empeñara por ocultarlo y negarlo a sí mismo.

Resultaba incuestionable el resquemor que tenía por su ruptura con Alibaba, pero parecía molestarle aún más que haya elegido a alguien como Kouen y se viera feliz a su lado. ¿Acaso sus sentimientos nunca fueron verdaderos? ¿Sus reproches durante su visita a Sindria no fueron sinceros? Quería pensar que Alibaba en verdad lo amó y sufrió por terminar la relación, pero era difícil hacerlo si en cuestión de meses su corazón pareció sanar bastante rápido, mucho más de lo que a él le estaba llevando aceptar que lo había perdido y que ya no le pertenecía.

Apartó la mirada, fingiendo que no le interesaba seguir observándolo, y se concentró en las imágenes que la magia de Aladdin continuaba mostrando.

Resintiendo las incontables pérdidas tras el ataque de David y los magos ortodoxos, Solomón regresó al distrito capital para encararlo. David, con el pensamiento acérrimo de los ortodoxos, veía a la resistencia como pecadores y seres impuros que debían ser ofrecidos a Ill Ilah. Para él, todo se debía al destino. La muerte de las personas, la felicidad e infortuna irracional. Todo era parte del flujo del destino que ya había sido decidido.

—Supongo que fue tu amado "Dios" el que decidió ese destino —dijo Solomón sin compartir su pensamiento—. ¿Estás diciendo que fuiste bendecido con el poder de la premonición?

David tenía en mente volverse uno con Dios, y así lo hizo. Durante su enfrentamiento con Solomón se autodestruyó creyendo que nunca se podría mirar hacia el destino, sin importar qué. Y cuando todos los magos supieran cuál era su propio destino, perderían la esperanza tal como él lo había hecho. ¿O quizá algún día los humanos serían capaces de oponerse al destino y finalmente ser felices?

Tras la muerte de David, las especies fueron libres y ya no necesitaron vivir dentro de las barreras creadas por la resistencia. Sin embargo, los magos que perdieron a sus seres queridos se sentían desamparados y abatidos, creyendo que pelear contra los ortodoxos y David había sido un desperdicio pues habían perdido a sus seres queridos a cambio de nada, despertando así la frustración y el resentimiento.

Solomón decidió utilizar el bastón divino que perteneció a David para encontrar las respuestas que todos necesitaban para encontrar el significado a su sufrimiento. Cuando lo activó, él y tres magos de su círculo más cercano fueron transportados a otra dimensión, donde finalmente pudieron conocer a Ill Ilah, el creador del mundo. Una gran cantidad de Magoi fluía de él. David le había estado absorbiendo directamente energía para sus propios fines, confirmando las palabras de la madre dragón, quien advirtió que alguien quería matar a Dios.

Y allí, en contacto con Dios, Solomón, Sheba, Ugo y Arba, la más fiel sirviente de Solomón, descubrieron su propósito. La verdad sobre su plan: El destino.

En el mundo había un flujo absoluto. Todo fluía hacia un único destino. Las cosas que pasaban, como la alegría, el enojo, la vida, la muerte, no era más que componentes necesarios que hacían que el mundo fuera hacia adelante. Dios era el responsable que incontables fenómenos pasaran en el mundo para que este avanzara. En la vida no importaba las clases de intenciones que se tuvieran, ya fueran que cometieran crímenes o fueran víctimas; ya fuera que tuvieran dificultades o sufrieran y se levantaran, pensando que lo estaban haciendo todo con libre albedrío. Todo estaba en manos de Dios. Los seres humanos eran solo seres finitos que nunca podrían escapar del gran flujo conocido como destino.

Tal conocimiento fue compartido por todos los magos, forzados a ello gracias al poder que David dejó en su bastón divino. Y aunque todos parecían haber sucumbido a la verdad, Solomón pensaba distinto. Creía que tal poder proveniente de Ill Ilah era incluso capaz de cambiar el flujo del destino. Los humanos poseían la capacidad y la voluntad para hacer del mundo un lugar mejor. Y decidió usar una magia capaz de sobreponer las dimensiones en una sola para separarse del camino de Dios.

Él no pretendía volverse Dios, más bien era compartir a Dios con cada forma de vida inteligente y así cada uno convertirse en el dueño del mundo. Pero fue Arba la única que se opuso a la voluntad de Solomón e intentó detenerlo al no creer que fuera correcto dividir el poder de Dios y atentar contra él.

Solomón explicó sus intenciones, lo que pretendía hacer. Su voluntad, su sueño y el de todos de reemplazar la voluntad de Dios, de tal manera que pudiera dejar suficiente poder para que todos tuvieran la capacidad de oponerse a las anormalidades que pudieran pasar en el mundo. Le encomendó a Ugo, Sheba y Arba que permanecieran a su lado, y en ese momento, todo el rukh dentro de Ill Ilah se separó de él y fue dividido equitativamente a todas las especies de la tierra, mientras que su cuerpo fue sellado en otro espacio.

Y así, la voluntad de Solomón se volvió una sola con el mundo.

A partir de ese entonces y, tras unificada la voluntad de Solomón, Sheba se volvió sus manos, piernas y voz, para que las otras especies no perdieran su camino; así el mundo no sería tragado por el caos otra vez. Y los magos que no estuvieron de acuerdo con lo que hizo Solomón, y en algún momento llegaron a cuestionarlo y a tratarlo de déspota igual que su padre, dejaron de alzar la voz contra él y el destino. Sheba pensó ingenuamente que todos finalmente habían entendido los sentimientos de Solomón, pero no fue así, porque quienes alguna vez siguieron a Solomón, su rukh se había teñido de negro y era impuro.

Arba y otro grupo de magos estaban haciendo investigaciones opuestas a las de Ugo. Una fórmula para teñir de nuevo el rukh a negro, e incluso desarrollaron una técnica para crear nuevos seres vivos de ese rukh. Y un día, iniciaron una rebelión.

Comandados por Arba y los que se rebelaron a la voluntad de Solomón, crearon armas con el rukh oscuro. Los magos habían recuperado su poder. Se habían apartado de la voluntad de Solomón y no necesitaban la protección divina de Ill Ilah; el rukh oscuro podía cumplir la voluntad de los magos. Y mediante la absorción de Magoi directamente del rukh oscuro alrededor de ellos, al igual que el rukh blanco, se volvieron capaces de usar una magia poderosa como nunca antes vista.

—¡Derrotaremos la justicia torcida de nuestro arrogante rey con un martillo de hierro! ¡Nosotros seguimos la razón de "la estrella de ocho puntas" que gobernará sobre la verdad del mundo!

¡Al-Thamen!

Sheba luchó contra Arba, pero sucumbió ante el abrumador poder de su rukh oscuro. Y antes de morir, le encomendó a Ugo la vida del niño que llevaba en su interior. Le encomendó a Aladdin.

Tras la muerte de Sheba y, con las últimas reservas en su cuerpo, Solomón enfrentó a Al-Thamen con la ayuda de los jefes de las otras especies, quienes se convirtieron en Djinns gracias a la magia de Solomón y los contenedores de metal que Ugo creó tiempo atrás con la ayuda de Sheba para proteger al mundo, en la batalla final. Y aun cuando eran abrumados por el poder de Al-Thamen, consiguieron destruir a muchos avatares y Djinns negros quienes estaban a punto de hacer que Ill Ilah descendiera en este mundo.

Sin embargo, cuando creyeron que la batalla estaba decidida, quien alguna vez peleó junto a Solomón y era un miembro importante de la resistencia, entregó su vida y brindó gran cantidad de rukh negro a Ill Ilah, permitiendo así que este descendiera y tomara el origen de la vida del rukh y de casi todos los seres vivientes en la superficie de la tierra.

El mundo parecía acabado; solo quienes se habían refugiado en el subsuelo permanecían a salvo, y Solomón utilizó su poder para protegerlos.

—No lo olvides, Ugo. Eres el mago más fuerte. Crea otro mundo.

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de enfrentar a Arba, quien dijo odiarlo por haber causado la caída de Dios. Y con lo último que tenía de magia, hizo retroceder a Ill Ilah y a Al-Thamen a un espacio diferente; ambos sellados en ese lugar.

El mundo había sido salvado, pero a un alto precio. Todas las plantas y la vida animal en la superficie murieron al mismo tiempo. El ecosistema había sido completamente destruido. Los pocos sobrevivientes cayeron rápidamente en la desesperación, pero Ugo les dio esperanzas de recuperar lo perdido y salir adelante. Reconstruirían Alma Toran.

Dejaron atrás la superficie devastada y se refugiaron en las ciudades subterráneas que las otras especies habían creado. Y para aprovechar los escasos recursos que quedaban de manera eficiente, usaron el poder de los contenedores de metal y de los Djinn que los gobernaban. Así aprendieron a vivir juntas las diferentes especies, y fueron capaces de organizar una estructura capaz de sostenerlos y de alguna manera vivir en paz. Pero con el tiempo, la comida se hizo escasa, y las especies comenzaron a tener ansiedad. Y solo cuando Ugo no vio otra salida al inminente caos, decidió mostrar a Aladdin ante todos, como alguien igual al rey Solomón. Su rukh era el mismo, y había heredado su voluntad.

Las personas y las especies vieron en Aladdin una nueva esperanza, y la paz se mantuvo durante 5 años, hasta que los recursos en Alma Toran se agotaron finalmente. Para ese entonces, Ugo pensó en las últimas palabras de Solomón y decidió escucharlas, creando así un nuevo mundo donde la gente de Alma Toran pudiera vivir. Así, envió a las personas a ese nuevo mundo, pensando que aun cuando fuera nuevo, necesitaría de un rey. No todas las personas eran tan fuertes, pero eran capaces de pensar cosas diferentes por el solo hecho de pensar, y luego sucumbían ante la ansiedad de su propia protección. Por eso era necesario un pilar que apoyara los corazones de un gran número de personas.

Aladdin era humano y llegaría a morir algún día, aun si se convirtiera en rey. Como sistema cíclico, era necesario contar con un rey cada vez que el anterior muriera. Fue entonces que, hablando con los líderes de las otras especies, Ugo llegó a la idea del sistema Magi. De ese modo se asegurarían que los nuevos líderes serían justos, y quienes debían juzgar a los candidatos serían los Djinns. Como seres inmortales y con las memorias de lo que sucedió en Alma Toran, ellos serían capaces de juzgar las cualidades de los futuros contenedores de rey.

Y así, excluyendo a "ciertos grupos", las formas de todas las especies y su lenguaje se volvió una sola. Bajo la influencia de la magia de Solomón que llenó el mundo, los recuerdos de Alma Toran se fueron desvaneciendo gradualmente, y comenzó a funcionar un universo totalmente nuevo. Pero después de mil años, Al-Thamen fue resucitado. Como seres formados solo por sus conciencias, habían invadido el nuevo mundo. Eran cala causa de la pobreza y las guerras, para llenar el mundo de rukh oscuro y que Ill Ilah descendiera nuevamente.

Al ver eso, Ugo decidió que el momento de Aladdin había llegado. Iría al nuevo mundo siendo un Magi, y guiaría a todos.

Aladdin creció dentro de la habitación hecha por Ugo para protegerlo. Creció y se educó leyendo los libros que había en el lugar, pero llegó el día en que necesitaba más. No podía soportar estar encerrado en aquel lugar por tanto tiempo, y deseaba saber el porqué había nacido. Como el ser que había heredado la voluntad de Solomón, podía obtener lo que quisiera, podía gobernar incontables estrellas y planetas, pero sabiendo todo eso, ¿qué clase de rey elegiría? ¿Cómo guiaría al mundo?

Aladdin entonces pidió un deseo, y fue así como llegó al nuevo mundo creado por Ugo... y conoció a Alibaba.

Con el semblante estupefacto y el corazón agitado, Alibaba miraba su primer encuentro con Aladdin. No podía creer que la persona que conoció en aquel entonces en Qishan fuera alguien tan importante y especial. No sabía nada de él; solo pensaba que era alguien increíble, y, que desde el día que se conocieron, Aladdin siempre lo ayudó.

Se puso de pie y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia él. Le dolía pensar que su historia estuviera opacada —en su mayoría— de adversidad y sufrimiento. Había perdido a sus padres, había sido separado de sus amigos y forzado a comenzar de nuevo en un mundo completamente diferente. Y con el deseo de las personas sobre sus hombros, ahora se paraba frente a todos como el único ser al que le habían confiado los destinos de ambos mundos, y pese a eso era un simple ser humano que tenía muchas cosas de qué pensar.

—Y la historia de Alma Toran termina aquí —dijo Aladdin.

Sus palabras fueron seguidas por un sepulcral silencio.

Alibaba en cambio caminó hacia él, resuelto a manifestar todo lo que pensaba y sentía tras su sorprendente relato, pero Morgiana se le adelantó súbitamente, pasando por su lado a toda prisa.

—Aladdin, no sabíamos nada sobre ti, aun cuando nos ayudaste —dijo ella—. Pero ahora estamos realmente felices de conocer tu historia. —Tomó sus manos con cariño. —A partir de ahora ¡queremos pelear a tu lado!

—¡Gracias, Mor, Alibaba! —exclamó Aladdin con una radiante sonrisa.

Para nadie fue indiferente la fuerte conexión que había entre los tres, en especial para Olba, que comparaba ese fuerte lazo como el que tenía con sus hermanos.

Y mientras los demás intercambiaron las primeras impresiones tras la increíble historia que habían visto, la atención de Yunnan y los ocho generales se concentraron en Sinbad, pues él parecía muy sorprendido luego de conocer la verdad sobre Solomón. Alibaba se percató de ello y en su mente sonó lo que él le había confesado a través de Kougyoku: "Haré todo para proteger a mi país". Las palabras de Kouen le siguieron a aquel recuerdo, cuando le dijo que usaría cualquier truco sucio para proteger su país.

Ambos tenían fuertes convicciones e ideales para el futuro de las personas bajo su cuidado, pero en el corazón de Alibaba aquellas palabras presagiaban algo abrumador y peligroso, y más aún ahora que conocía la historia de Alma Toran. Agitado, se llevó una mano al vientre y sacudió la cabeza, intentando apartar de su mente cualquier atisbo de preocupación.

—Reyes —dijo Aladdin de pronto—. Lo que les mostró sobre Alma Toran es parte de la historia de lo que realmente ocurrió en el pasado.

—¿Entonces esperas que sigamos los ideales del Rey Solomón? —preguntó Gaku Kin.

—¿Estás diciendo que deberíamos seguir las órdenes directamente del hijo del Rey Solomón? —Añadió Li Seishuu.

—Se equivocan —contestó Aladdin—. Alma Toran es un mundo que existió en el pasado y ahora está en ruinas. No sé si el Rey Solomón era justo o malvado. Las personas que vivieron en Alma Toran son las únicas que pueden juzgarlo. ¿No deberíamos nosotros, como personas que compartimos este mundo, enfrentar la realidad y decidir juntos qué hacer al respecto?

—¿Decidir? ¿De qué hablas, Magi? —preguntó En Shou.

El rostro de Aladdin se tensó un poco.

—Justo ahora, es el momento de decidir. Les pregunto a ustedes, contenedores de rey y a sus aliados. —Alzó la voz y sujetó fuertemente su bastón. —¡¿Van a salvar al mundo o a destruirlo?!

"Si los usuarios de contenedores metálicos continúan peleando como lo han hecho hasta ahora, ¡solo repetiremos la tragedia de Alma Toran! Y no importa si son de Kou, de Reim o Sindria. Existe una organización empeñada en que descienda Ill Ilah y asesine a todos, sin importar de qué país vengan. Por esta razón, para evitar que eso suceda, quiero que estos tres países firmen un tratado para detener las hostilidades entre ellos.

—¡¿Un tratado para detener las hostilidades?! —exclamó Shuu Kokuton.

—¡Qué descarado! —le siguió En Shou—. Quizá seas un Magi, pero ¿realmente crees que puedes interferir con la diplomacia extranjera de Kou?

Aladdin no se dejó intimidar y mantuvo su postura frente a los imponentes contenedores familiares de Kouen.

—En ese caso déjenme ponerlo de otra forma —explicó con énfasis y sin titubeos—. ¡A partir de ahora y para toda la eternidad, los usuarios de contenedores de metal no pueden pelear entre ellos! Debemos colaborar para derrotar a Al-Thamen. La ola de calabozos que hemos experimentados en las últimas décadas fue hecha para crear muchos usuarios de contenedores de metal y que pelearan entre ellos. —Empuñó las manos, enérgico. —¡Si las cosas continúan así, acabarán como lo desea Al-Thamen!

Con un enemigo en común, parecía sencillo llegar a un tratado que pusiera fin a las hostilidades. Aladdin al menos así quería creerlo, pero resultaba imposible mientras no se aseguraran que nadie sacara ventaja personal de ello.

—Esto es realmente importante —señalaron Toto y los demás—. ¿No deberíamos tomar más tiempo para llegar a una decisión final?

—No hay tiempo que perder —dijo Aladdin ante la sola idea de postergarlo—. Debemos dejar de pelear entre nosotros. ¿Recuerdan el incidente en Magnostadt?

—Sí —contestó Alibaba con apremio—. Fuimos capaces de detener a ese monstruo que vino del cielo, trabajando juntos.

—Exactamente —dijo Aladdin—. Pero la crisis aún no ha terminado.

Alibaba palideció preocupado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó.

—Estoy hablando sobre el "agujero en el mundo" que abrió Ill Ilah. El agujero que abrió el espacio entre las dimensiones que él usó para venir aquí no se cerró. ¿Cierto, Yunnan?

Bajo un semblante sombrío, Yunnan contestó.

—Después de la batalla fui a revisar el cielo, pero la distorsión en este no desapareció. Es una distorsión muy fuerte. Igual a la que pueden encontrar en la gran falla. —Bajó la mirada de manera reflexiva. —Me pregunto cuántos cientos de años tardará en cerrarse ese agujero.

—¿Qué pasará si no se cierra? —preguntaron los de la tribu Yambala.

—Esta vez Ill Ilah podría descender de inmediato —señaló Aladdin—. Si Al-Thamen creara un nuevo "punto oscuro" y otro "médium" ni siquiera tendríamos tiempo de pelear con el equipo Djinn. Y este mundo se reduciría a ruinas y muerte igual que Alma Toran.

Preocupado por tan abrumador pronóstico, Alibaba se estremeció y se llevó una mano al vientre, recordando inevitablemente la imagen que vio de Falan llorando con su hijo muerto en brazos. Su pecho dolía y su cuerpo se estremecía ante la sola idea de que algo así pudiera llegar a suceder en el futuro. Sabía que de vivir aquella experiencia en carne propia no lo soportaría y moriría junto con su hijo, pero también sabía que con la ayuda de Aladdin impedirían aquel devastador destino.

—Me parece una buena idea —dijo Sinbad en medio de los cuestionamientos por la alianza de los tres países—. Desde hace un tiempo que Sindria ha estado guardando sus fuerzas para pelear contra Al-Thamen, justo como le dijimos a Aladdin y a Alibaba la primera vez que vinieron a Sindria.

—¿Entonces colaborarán junto al Imperio Kou, tío Sinbad? —preguntó Aladdin con entusiasmo.

—No, no estoy tan seguro —contestó tajante.

Alibaba frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntarle, temiendo su respuesta.

Los labios de Sinbad se curvaron en una disimulada y cínica sonrisa, para luego reemplazarla por un semblante duro y resuelto.

—Porque el Imperio Kou es el mismo "Al-Thamen".

Las miradas de todos se posaron en Kouen y su grupo.

—¡Los que causaron que hubieran tantos calabozos y "anormalidades" en el mundo fueron Judal y la "Organización"! —Sinbad señaló a Kouen. — ¡Y el líder que está ayudándolos es el Imperio Kou!

—Esto es malo —pensó Muu con preocupación—. Con una situación así... ¡El mundo contra el Imperio Kou! Incluso está usando a Al-Thamen para crear una situación hostil. ¡¿Podría ser que esto fue el objetivo del Rey Sinbad desde el inicio?!

—Pero hay una forma de evitar las luchas entre nosotros —dijo Sinbad con calma—. Ren Kouen, corta todas tus conexiones con Al-Thamen. —Dio un paso hacia él y le tendió la mano. —Nosotros nos aliaríamos felizmente con el Imperio Kou, pero solo después que hayan hecho todo lo posible para sacar a la "Organización" de su país. Y si no tienen fuerza para hacerlo, ¿qué tal si les echamos una mano con los usuarios de contenedores de metal de la alianza de los 7 mares?

Desvergonzado y temerario. Sinbad había arrinconado a Kouen luego de acusarlo frente a todos, y no fue necesario adivinar el verdadero trasfondo de su actuar y qué motivos lo movieron. Los ojos de quienes sabían de antemano sus intenciones recayeron disimuladamente en Alibaba, quien observaba con estupefacción la peligrosa confrontación que Sinbad había propiciado. Finalmente entendía sus propósitos, y quiso pensar que no lo hizo por su causa.

Miró a Kouen y temió por su reacción. Estaba dispuesto a detenerlo si veía algún atisbo de ofuscación o amago de irritación en su respuesta.

—No me agradas —soltó Kouen, sorprendiendo a los presentes, en especial a Alibaba, por la forma en la que contestó, sin miramientos y con una confianza y frialdad que confundió a Sinbad. Redujo la distancia que lo separaba de él y lo encaró—. Sinbad, tienes el poder para mover al mundo y aun así ¿por qué te la vives recurriendo a medidas tan limitadas? No puedo entenderte.

Sinbad permaneció en silencio, con el semblante sombrío y el ceño fruncido. La respuesta de Kouen apuntaba a algo más allá de una simple diferencia de opiniones y rivalidades políticas. Quizá se debió a la importancia de Sinbad en la vida de Alibaba, pero era bien sabido que él era capaz de separar los asuntos personales y hacerle frente como un verdadero líder.

Los contenedores familiares de Kouen se soltaron a reír, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había dejado sentir en ese instante. El primer príncipe del Imperio Kou había dejado en ridículo al Rey de Sindria con tan solo unas simples palabras.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer, Aladdin? —preguntó Yunnan—. Las cosas no se ven bien. Estabas determinado a ser franco con ellos, y aun así los contenedores de rey son incapaces de trabajar juntos.

La expresión de Aladdin se contrajo en un gesto de pesar y empuñó las manos con frustración.

—Entonces no entendieron lo que trataba de decirles después de todo.

Alibaba observaba con preocupación la situación que se estaba generando. Si las cosas seguían así no llegarían a ningún acuerdo, y la historia que Aladdin mostró sería en vano.

—Es cierto que la organización es parte del Imperio Kou —dijo Koumei con tranquilidad—. Para crear una única comunidad abierta, no nos importa usar cualquier poder, no importa si es Dios o el demonio quien nos lo da.

—¡¿Una única comunidad abierta?! —cuestionó Ja'far por semejante expresión.

—Sí, ese era el ideal del Rey Solomón, ¿cierto? —contestó Shuu Kokuton—. Por eso él nos hizo tener un mismo lenguaje y la misma forma. Aunque debido a las diferentes ideologías de las personas, estamos peleando de esta forma ahora.

—¿No hemos heredado la digna voluntad del Rey? —añadió En Shou—. La personificación del "único mundo" del Rey Solomón es el Imperio Kou. ¡Tenemos la misma voluntad!

Drakon, el contenedor familiar de Sinbad, dio un paso hacia adelante, interviniendo en la discusión.

—¿Están diciendo que no dejarán de pelear contra nosotros? —Su tono irritado e intimidante no logró amedrentar al bando de Kou.

—No, vamos a pelear juntos contra la crisis del mundo —le respondió En Shou—. Aunque ambos, Sindria y Reim tienen que renunciar a su soberanía y ser asimilados por el Imperio Kou, así como Balbadd.

—Imposible —rebatió Ja'far tajante—. Nuestro ideal es un mundo donde cada país es independiente, y son apoyados por un sistema de alianza, mientras que preservan sus diversos valores.

—Entonces dicen que Sinbad es apropiado para pararse en la punta de todos esos diversos valores ¿cierto? —espetó Gaku Kin.

Los labios de Ja´far se tensaron, y bajo las mangas de su ropa empuñó sólidamente las manos. Con un mesurado disimulo contenía la furia que los miembros domésticos de Kouen le producían. No compartía sus ideales; sus visiones recaían en fines opresivos y oscuros que echaban por tierra las posibles buenas intenciones que ellos justificaban. Y no dudaría en hacerle frente a cada una de ellas junto a Sinbad.

—En ese caso, ¿ustedes están diciendo que el más apropiado para ser rey de ese "único mundo" es Ren Kouen? —adujo.

—Exacto —respondieron al unísono los contenedores familiares de Kouen.

No se estaba llegando a ningún acuerdo, y parecía que solo había una manera de hacerlo. Alibaba se dio cuenta de ello y no dudó en interponerse entre Kouen y Sinbad.

—¡Detengan esto, por favor! —Sujetó a Kouen del brazo y lo vio fijamente a los ojos. —Si el mundo... si Balbadd va a terminar como Aladdin nos enseñó, entonces pelearé junto a ti, incluso si mis oponentes serán mis hermanos y amigos. —Afianzó el agarre en su ropa y sostuvo la mirada. —También harías lo mismo para proteger a tu país, ¿cierto? ¿Harías lo que fuera por las personas que amas?

Kouen guardó silencio y observó la expresión compungida de Alibaba, como si le suplicara que escuchara sus palabras y las considerara para su decisión final. Sabía a lo que él se refería, pues su deber no solo era con Kou y sus hermanos... era con él y su hijo. Las dos personas más importantes que habían llegado a su vida eran una parte fundamental de su postura y determinación como primer príncipe del Imperio Kou, aun cuando el futuro del mundo estuviera en juego. Por lo que sucumbir a las provocaciones de Sinbad no tenía sentido, y no estaba dispuesto a caer en su retorcido juego.

Alzó su mano con una expresión sombría y, lejos de responderle con un gesto sutil, le golpeó la espalda sin contemplaciones.

—No te pongas tan serio, tonto.

Volteó hacia Aladdin y caminó hacia él.

—Aladdin, me hiciste escuchar una buena historia. —Pasó por su lado y, al voltear a verle, esbozó una sonrisa. —Pero ahora he perdido todo mi interés en ti.

Aladdin quedó sorprendido y confundido. La sonrisa que Kouen le dedicó reflejaba algo más que un simple gesto. Con su temible personalidad, ávida de conocimiento, la satisfacción que la historia le había dejado bastaba para no querer nada más de él y liberarlo de cualquier obligación con el Imperio, aun cuando jamás estuvo de acuerdo en acceder a sus presiones.

—Preparen los barcos —ordenó Koumei.

—Volveremos a casa —dijo Kouen, caminando hacia el puerto—. No planeo compartir el destino y las ambiciones fanáticas de esa mujer llamada Arba.

—¿La conocen? —preguntó Aladdin, intentando darle alcance.

—Conozco a alguien que se parece a ella —contestó Kouen, pensando en Gyokuen, la madre de Hakuryuu—. Esa mujer parecía una mujer normal, al menos antes de ganar el control de la transformación de un pequeño país que fue conocido como Kou. Pero antes que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, comenzó a hacerse cargo de un poder siniestro y un ejército impuro. Es un grupo de magos que usan velos, cuya identidad no conocemos, y del sacerdote y Magi... Judal.

—¿Ejército impuro? Eso apesta, no me agrupes con ellos.

Una conocida voz se oyó desde los cielos. Al ver sobre sus cabezas, una gran cantidad de rukh negro se arremolinaba alrededor de una silueta que no tardaron en reconocer.

Era Judal.

—Hey, Aladdin, esa fue una historia estúpidamente aburrida, pero ¿finalmente me aceptarás como uno de tus amigos? —Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y exclamó: —¡Parece que las cosas se han puesto interesantes!

Descendió y se plantó frente a todos, observando a su alrededor con excesiva confianza y su singular actitud desdeñosa y peligrosa.

Alibaba lo miraba fijamente, recordando su encuentro en Balbadd y que, en aquel entonces, la atmósfera a su alrededor era distinta a la de ahora.

—Esto es extraño —dijo Aladdin, capturando su atención—. ¿Cómo es que apareció de repente sin perturbar el rukh?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —le preguntó.

Aladdin no contestó, sin embargo, tanto él como Titus y Koumei se dieron cuenta que la técnica usada por Judal para aparecer en plena cumbre no era común y corriente. Él había adquirido un nuevo poder.

Caminó hacia Aladdin y lo encaró.

—Oye, parece que eres más fuerte ahora. —Su expresión parecía entusiasta, pero Aladdin sabía que Judal disfrutaba molestarle y menospreciarle.

—Probablemente te volviste más fuerte también —le contestó con seriedad y preocupación.

Judal volteó hacia Yunnan, que aguardaba de pie a una distancia prudencial.

—Saludos a ti también, Magi de "la gran falla" —dijo, mirándolo con presunción—. Los viejos me contaron sobre ti. Tu cuerpo se está haciendo cada vez más débil, ¿cierto? ¿Quieres tener una batalla de uno contra uno?

La sonrisa afable que caracterizaba a Yunnan desapareció. En su lugar, su ceño se frunció y sus párpados se entornaron con seriedad.

—Deberías detenerte, no tengo ganas de pelear contigo —espetó, en un tono templado e inexpresivo. Pero pese a la aparente indiferencia de sus palabras, Morgiana percibió su nerviosismo.

—¡Oye, Judal! —exclamó Sinbad, caminando hacia él—. No sé por qué viniste aquí, pero no puedes simplemente hacer lo que quieras.

Confiado en que conseguiría su atención como siempre ocurría cada vez que se veían las caras, intentó detenerlo, pero Judal pasó por su lado, ignorándole por completo, y se plantó en medio de los presentes.

—¿Saben?, las cosas finalmente se están poniendo interesantes, pero ustedes hablan de un "tratado de cese de hostilidades". Dejen de hablar tonterías aburridas. Todo esto se volvió tan estúpido que tuve que aparecerme aquí. —Miró hacia los miembros del Imperio Kou y señaló a Kouen. —Oye, Kouen, acerca de tu búsqueda por el Magi de Alma Toran, ¿no es hora que dejes de prestarle atención a Aladdin? Eso es porque, obviamente, Arba es Gyokuen.

Muchos se mostraron sorprendidos; otros simplemente no entendieron a qué se refería.

—¿Ren Gyokuen? ¿Quién es esa? —preguntó uno de los Fanalis.

—Es la actual gobernante del Imperio Kou —contestó Muu—. También fue la reina del primer emperador de Kou.

Sin apartar la vista de Judal, Aladdin dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Un momento —soltó, frunciendo ligeramente sus finas cejas—. ¿Acaso ella no es la madre de Hakuryuu?

Alibaba y Morgiana voltearon a verle con asombro.

—Espera un minuto —le atajó Alibaba—, ¿el jefe de Al-Thamen es... la madre de Hakuryuu?

—Sí, pero esa bruja ya no existe más —comentó Judal con indiferencia.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Judal? —preguntó Kouen.

En ese momento, varios soldados que aguardaban en las afueras de las ruinas de la isla se acercaron a toda prisa.

—¡Comandante general! ¡Esto es importante! —anunció uno de los que encabezaba la guardia imperial de Kou—. L-lamento decirle esto pero... en nuestro país, su majestad ha sido asesinada por el cuarto príncipe, Hakuryuu.

El anuncio no solo sorprendió a los miembros de Kou. Reim y Sindria también se vieron afectados por la noticia.

—¿Estás seguro de la fuente de esta información? —preguntó Koumei con preocupación.

—¡Sí, todos los reportes dicen lo mismo! —contestó el soldado—. ¡Es una rebelión! La guarnición que se quedó a defender la capital fue aniquilada por el ejército liderado por el príncipe Hakuryuu. Y las fuerzas que quedaban tuvieron que recurrir a unirse al ejército de subyugación occidental y se dirigen a Balbadd. ¡Por favor, guíe las tropas lo más pronto posible, comandante general!

Alibaba escuchaba todo sin poder creerlo. Su rostro había palidecido y notaba un ligero vértigo en el estómago. Miró al suelo y trató de procesar la información.

—Hakuryuu... —Se llevó una mano al pecho y contuvo el aliento. —¿Mató a su madre, tal como lo dijo en esa ocasión?

A su mente vino el recuerdo del viaje a la celda de Zagan. En aquel entonces, Hakuryuu le comentó que su madre era la bruja que asechaba el imperio y planeaba asesinarla.

—No puede ser, eso debería ser imposible para Hakuryuu —dijo Koumei.

Kouen miró a Judal.

—¡Fuiste tú! ¿Cierto, Judal?

La sonrisa burlona de Judal de acentuó.

—Así es, Kouen. Pusiste algún truco insignificante en Hakuryuu, ¿cierto? Pero es fácil arreglarlo. ¡Con mi actual poder!

Una gran cantidad de energía se liberó y estalló dentro de él, proyectándose al cielo hasta atravesar las nubes. El rukh negro se agitó violentamente y se convirtió en peligrosas ráfagas que se batieron salvajes por toda la isla.

Su tercer ojo se había abierto.

—Tomen esto. —Apuntó su (nuevo) báculo mágico en dirección hacia la isla. —Esta es mi manera de saludarlos.

Truenos y relámpagos negros amenazaban peligrosamente la pequeña isla, mientras él, desde el cielo, los controlaba.

—¡¿Ponerle fin a todo solo hablando?! Suena aburrido, ¡deberían decidir quién heredará el mundo haciendo que todos peleen entre sí! Esta es mi respuesta como Magi. —Con un gesto con su mano, lo cruzó por el cuello, en señal de muerte.

Y todo el poder acumulado cayó sobre la isla.

Kouen no dudó en proteger a Alibaba, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo. Todos, sin contenedores de metal, eran simples humanos vulnerables, y podían sucumbir fácilmente ante un poder tan abrumador y devastador como el de Judal, quien tras despedirse desapareció por un portal mágico de espacio y tiempo dibujado en el cielo.

Una vez pasado el peligro gracias al campo de protección creado por Titus, Alibaba solo pudo pensar en lo que estaba tramando Hakuryuu y qué pretendía poner en marcha.

Kouen por su parte no dudó en ordenar a las tropas que lo escoltaban regresar a Balbadd. Retomó el paso junto a Koumei hasta las embarcaciones y allí dio las últimas instrucciones. Alibaba lo observaba desde un costado, sin intenciones de acercarse. Se percató de ello y, al escrutar su rostro, pudo adivinar sus intenciones.

—Regresa a Balbadd con mis guardias —le dijo una vez que se le acercó.

—¿Qué le harás a Hakuryuu?

Aunque había imaginado que tarde o temprano llegarían a un rotundo desacuerdo respecto al futuro de Hakuryuu, la pregunta lo incomodó.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. —Los labios de Alibaba se movieron en un intento de rebatirle, pero se le adelantó. —Si Hakuryuu está dispuesto a iniciar una guerra no voy a impedírselo, pero tampoco dejaré que arrastre a Kou en su venganza. Lo detendré y le mostraré el lugar que le corresponde.

Alibaba enmudeció. A pesar de sus duras palabras, sabía lo que Hakuryuu significaba para Kouen. Porque más allá de ser parte de su familia y la persona que estaba colocando al Imperio de cabeza, era el recuerdo viviente de la persona que amó en el pasado.

Bajó la mirada y permaneció en silencio, con el semblante afligido y el cuerpo tenso.

—¿Piensas matarlo? —musitó al cabo de unos segundos.

Kouen contempló a Alibaba en silencio. La preocupación que vio en sus ojos le produjo una molesta desazón. Admiraba la humanidad que despertaba en su corazón incluso por sus enemigos, pero prefería que sus sentimientos no lo dominaran al momento de tomar una decisión. Aún tenía mucho que aprender si quería llegar a recuperar el control de Balbadd.

—Si se vuelve una amenaza para el Imperio, lo haré —contestó al fin.

El rostro de Alibaba se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Esquivó la mirada y se llevó una mano al vientre. Temer por el destino de Hakuryuu no era algo que pudiera evitar, pero tampoco podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejarlo morir sin antes haber intentado salvarlo.

Alzó la vista y habló sin vacilación.

—Quiero ayudar.

—Ni se te ocurra interferir —le rebatió Kouen—. Volverás a Balbadd y me esperarás allí, tranquilo, y sin meterte en problemas.

—No puedo dejar que Hakuryuu cometa una tontería —insistió.

—No está en tus manos salvarlo. —El enfado de Kouen se había acentuado, aunque sus ojos reflejaban un profundo pesar que intentaba disimular. —Él tomó la decisión equivocada y tendrá un castigo por eso.

Alibaba frunció el ceño.

—Dije que pelearía a tu lado —aclaró resuelto.

Una exigua sonrisa animó las facciones de Kouen. Movió las manos y las apoyó sobre los hombros de Alibaba.

—Agradezco tus intenciones y el compromiso que adquiriste con el Imperio, pero ahora tu única misión es regresar a Balbadd y proteger a nuestro hijo.

De nada le servía insistir si Kouen ya había decidido por ambos. Suspiró derrotado y se volvió hacia sus amigos para explicarles la situación, pero sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sinbad, que aguardaba de pie a un costado del puerto. Kouen se percató de ello y dio un paso al frente con la intención de dejarle claro que ya nada tenía que hablar con Alibaba.

Alibaba leyó sus intenciones y le cerró el paso, reteniéndolo del brazo.

—Debo hablar con él.

Una mueca de enfado se acentuó el rostro de Kouen al desaprobar la situación. Si de él dependiera, le dejaría muy claro a Sinbad quién era el que ocupaba el corazón de Alibaba, pero comprendía que necesitaban ponerle fin a su historia, por muy absurdo que eso resultara a estas alturas y bajo las actuales circunstancias.

—Me adelantaré. Te espero en Balbadd.

Alibaba volvió a retenerlo. Entrelazó sus manos a las suyas y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

—Te amo —susurró—. No lo olvides.

Kouen asintió sin contestar y retomó el paso hacia los barcos en compañía de Koumei y los soldados que lo escoltaban. Una vez que se marchó, Alibaba se plantó frente a Sinbad.

Finalmente hablarían y pondrían las cartas sobre la mesa.

...Continuará...


	20. Capítulo 20: Lazos rotos

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **—** **Capítulo 20 —**

 **Lazos rotos**

Finalmente frente a frente, y Alibaba tenía la certeza de que una vez que hablara con Sinbad, nada volvería a ser igual. Había un aire distinto entre los dos, una sensación incómoda que se percibió desde que sus miradas se encontraron en las viejas ruinas que dieron cabida a la cumbre. Pero no iba a renunciar a la oportunidad de echar fuera todo lo que tenía en su interior y que el amor de Kouen había sanado. Solo necesitaba un instante para cerrar el libro que ponía fin a una relación que en su momento pretendía tener un futuro próspero, pero que finalmente había terminado con un indiferente adiós y un remordimiento silencioso.

—Creí que te marcharías —decidió decir Sinbad, rompiendo el mutismo incómodo que se había dejado caer entre los dos.

—Parecías interesado en que me quedara —señaló Alibaba resuelto—. Quiero escuchar lo que tengas que decir antes de volver a Balbadd.

Los labios de Sinbad se curvaron en una mueca apática y sus ojos mostraron un brillo cargado de soberbia.

—La última vez que nos vimos dije todo —contestó.

Alibaba frunció el ceño y dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Es en serio?

—Alibaba, las cosas entre nosotros cambiaron, y no fue porque yo quisiera. —Esbozó una sonrisa y su semblante pareció suavizarse. —Pero aunque me arrepienta de algo, tú eres feliz.

El rostro de Alibaba palideció sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Ante él estaba un ser irreconocible, un hombre que alguna vez amó, pero que ahora era solo una sombra difusa, un espectro del cúmulo de sentimientos que habitaron en su corazón y que finalmente se habían marchitado. Sinbad podía ser muchas cosas, y Alibaba lo sabía más que nadie, pero su hipocresía y falta de arrepentimiento por todo lo que había hecho y no hecho para salvar la relación habían llegado demasiado lejos.

—¿Eres feliz, no es así? —insistió en saber—. Tu vida al lado de Kouen es mejor de lo que imaginé, ¿o me equivoco?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —cuestionó Alibaba con sequedad, encogiéndose de hombros con falsa indolencia—. De todos modos sacaste tus propias conclusiones.

Sinbad negó.

—Esperaba escucharlo de ti.

Alibaba apretó los labios y sus puños se crisparon.

—Fui a verte para entenderte y ver si estabas dispuesto a salvar lo nuestro. —Hizo una pausa y esquivó la mirada hacia el suelo. —Muy en mi interior quería que me eligieras por encima de tu reino. —Sinbad iba a rebatirle, pero le interrumpió. Sonrió de forma dolida y le echó un vistazo fugaz. —En ese entonces llegué a pensar que podrías hacerlo, pero siempre estuvo en tus planes deshacerte de mí por tus objetivos personales. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros y negó con la cabeza. —Qué más daba si el Imperio me chantajeaba, tú solo lo viste como una oportunidad para espiarlos y sacar provecho a costa de mi amor por ti.

Contra más hablaba, Alibaba sentía que liberaba poco a poco el resentimiento que guardó secretamente durante meses, y del que no estaba enterado. Veía la expresión sorprendida de Sinbad, y sabía que lo que decía era algo que antes jamás hubiera salido de su boca de manera consciente.

—Fui sincero —dijo Sinbad en su defensa—. Quería que tomaras tus propias decisiones y no que te vieras obligado a seguirme por causa de nuestra relación.

—Hubiera preferido que me retuvieras y obligaras —le rebatió Alibaba con tono amargo—. Quería que me demostraras que te importaba aunque fuera un poco, y no que me dejaras ir.

Sinbad intentó hablar, pero se le adelantó.

—Mis sentimientos se habían llenado de inseguridad. Necesitaba saber que me querías. —Sonrió tristemente. —Fui egoísta; esperé de ti algo que jamás me ibas a poder entregar.

—Y Kouen sí pudo —soltó Sinbad. Su expresión se ensombreció y un brillo frívolo y áspero se apoderó de sus ojos—. Él supo darte todo lo que querías. —Miró casualmente su vientre. —Incluso mucho más que la salvación de tu país.

Ofendido por sus palabras, Alibaba se llevó una mano al vientre y dio un paso hacia atrás.

—Las cosas no son tan simples —contradijo con el ceño fruncido.

Sinbad acentuó el enfado en su mirada y sus puños se crisparon con disimulo. Alibaba intentaba minimizar el hecho de que lo había dejado y rearmado su vida al lado de otra persona. Eso le molestaba. No podía soportar ver la felicidad en sus ojos y oírle decir que le importó lo que tuvieron.

—Me olvidaste muy rápido —espetó—. Me reclamas por haber optado por mi país, pero no pareces haber sufrido demasiado. Han pasado solo unos cuantos meses y tú te preocupaste de cumplir todos tus roles como amante del primer príncipe del Imperio Kou y así asegurarte de recuperar Balbadd.

Alibaba abrió los ojos con sorpresa y enmudeció. Sinbad no podía estar hablando en serio.

A unos cuantos pasos, Morgiana y los demás prestaban atención sin saber de qué hablaban.

—¿Creen que Sinbad le pida a Alibaba que deje a Kouen? —cuestionó Olba—. Después de todo lo que ha pasado no se atrevería, aunque dudo que sepa cuánto ha sufrido. —Negó con la cabeza y cruzó los brazos. —Sinbad me ha decepcionado.

—Sinbad ser un gran líder —señaló Toto—, pero ser un mal amante.

—Alibaba quiso hablar con él para aclarar las cosas —dijo Morgiana con tranquilidad—. Debe saber lo que es mejor p-

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el sonido de una sólida bofetada que volteó el rostro de Sinbad en frente de todos. Alibaba había descargado su rabia en respuesta a sus crueles y rencorosas palabras. No pudo soportar escucharle referirse a su persona de esa manera, aun cuando en su interior creyera que tuviera algo de razón. Pero incluso si lo hacía, no podía permitirle seguir lastimándolo. Había sufrido por él demasiado, lo había amado demasiado, y Kouen no era un medio para conseguir a Balbadd más fácil, ni mucho menos darle un hijo para lograr poder y estatus en la familia Kou. No era esa clase de persona, y se suponía que Sinbad lo sabía.

El grupo de Sinbad vio la escena con sorpresa, y aunque Ja'far quiso defenderle, sus pies permanecieron clavados en el suelo y sus labios se negaron a intervenir. No era él quien debía hacerle entender que había perdido a Alibaba por decisión propia, y confiaba que quizá la bofetada lo conseguiría.

Sinbad, con el semblante ensombrecido y el cuerpo tenso, se llevó una mano a la mejilla enrojecida, y vio a través de sus párpados entornados la expresión herida y encolerizada de Alibaba.

—¡Mi relación con Kouen no tiene nada que ver con Balbadd! —le oyó decir alterado—. ¡Se trata de mi felicidad! ¡Él me entregó su corazón, lo abrió para mí. Y es algo que tú jamás quisiste hacer! —Sacudió la cabeza. —Siempre fui un extraño en tu vida; solo una persona más que te admiraba y seguía ciegamente, pero nunca fui tu pareja.

Sinbad guardó silencio. Muy en su interior, estaba aquel sentimiento por Alibaba que debía dejar ir por mucho que se negara a aceptarlo. Tenía que ser consecuente y asumir que había sido su error dejarlo ir, y que ya era demasiado tarde para reclamos o segundas oportunidades. Lo había perdido.

Pudo darse cuenta en el instante que lo vio a los ojos. Y lo confirmó cuando esos mismos ojos que alguna vez le vieron con profunda devoción, ahora iban dirigidos hacia Kouen. Él había ganado, se lo había arrebatado muy fácilmente, y ahora estaban unidos por un lazo aún más poderoso que sus propios deseos por hacer algo para recuperarlo.

—Pero no quiero tener resentimientos ni mucho menos verte como un extraño —continuó Alibaba, ya más calmado—. Te quise, y mucho. Ahora solo espero que seas feliz y encuentres a alguien que puedas amar de verdad.

Dio media vuelta y caminó hacia Aladdin, intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar las ansias y el temblor que desde hacía unos minutos sacudían su cuerpo. Sentía el corazón palpitándole desesperado en la garganta y las piernas le temblaban conforme avanzaba. Se acarició el vientre y buscó allí las fuerzas y la paz que las palabras de Sinbad le habían arrebatado.

Aladdin caminó hacia él con prisa y escrutó su semblante pálido y congestionado.

—¿Estás bien?

Alibaba solo asintió. Sabía que si decía algo en ese preciso instante lo echaría todo a perder. Pero no tenía remordimientos. Pese a las palabras finales de Sinbad no lo odiaba; ¿cómo hacerlo si en su interior aún guardaba sentimientos por él? No era amor; tampoco cariño. Era más bien el afecto que desde niño albergó producto de su admiración a su imagen intachable y heroica. Sinbad era solo eso, y saberlo le quitaba un gran peso en su corazón.

—¿Qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Aladdin—. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

En silencio, Alibaba miró a sus compañeros que aguardaban a unos cuantos pasos de él sin saber bien qué contestar. Aún se sentía algo abrumado por la conversación con Sinbad. Y cuando se animó a decir algo, la voz de Yunnan lo interrumpió.

—Me habría gustado que hubiéramos hablado un poco más —le oyó decir detrás suyo, sorprendiéndolo un poco, y más al ver que se dirigía a Aladdin—. Por años, he observado a los usuarios de contenedores de metal tratando de darle significado a su existencia a través de métodos muy complejos. Pero se volvió inútil repetir el rol de Magi todo el tiempo. Cualquier país en el mundo sería destruido tarde o temprano. Así que, ¿qué es un contenedor de rey después de todo? Pero Ugo nos confió la búsqueda para descubrir lo que significa un país y ser un rey, y nos pidió que lo protegiéramos. ¡Tu padre y su amigo son realmente estrictos, Aladdin!

—Yunnan... —Aladdin no supo qué contestar. La verdad revelada en la cumbre era un secreto que él tenía en conocimiento desde siempre, y cargó con él por mucho tiempo. Ahora podía compartir la historia de quien fue su padre y su mejor amigo con las personas que más quería en este mundo sin sentir que los estaba engañando al ocultar quién era en verdad.

—¿Qué harás a partir de ahora, Sinbad? —Yunnan observó la reacción de Sinbad, deteniéndose especialmente en la coloración de su mejilla.

Alibaba prestó especial interés en su respuesta, temiendo porque fuera un detonante peligroso.

—Cooperaré con Ren Kouen en Balbadd—. Alibaba enmudeció. —La situación ha cambiado por completo después de todo. Parece que Ren Kouen y Al-Thamen son enemigos. —Miró casualmente a Alibaba y luego volvió la vista hacia Yunnan. —A partir de ahora, el Imperio Kou probablemente terminará dividido en dos y experimentará conflictos internos, pero... no creo que Al-Thamen haya sido totalmente aniquilado con el simple esfuerzo del príncipe Hakuryuu, quien causó la rebelión. Para ser honesto, pienso que aún quedan más de ellos, y ahora Judal está apoyando al príncipe Hakuryuu. —Meditó complicado. —¿Su intención era asesinar a Arba y tomar el control de Al-Thamen? Estoy interesado también en saber dónde Judal obtuvo esos poderes tan espantosos.

Los hermanos de Olba, pendientes de la conversación, repararon en el nombre de Hakuryuu. Y Olba no dudó en preguntar por él.

—Disculpa Aladdin, la persona a la que le llaman Hakuryuu, quien causó la rebelión en el Imperio Kou, podría ser que él es... ¿ese hombre con una cicatriz en el rostro que asesinó a Umm Madaura?

Ni Aladdin ni Morgiana fueron capaces de contestarle. En ese momento, Alibaba intervino y se plantó frente a Sinbad.

—Aun cuando vayas a cooperar con el Imperio Kou, no cambiaré mi posición. Seguiré del lado de Kouen y de la gente de Balbadd. Pero si vas prestarnos tu ayuda, no empuñaré mi espada contra ti.

Todos vieron con sorpresa la determinación y frialdad de Alibaba para hacerle frente a Sinbad y hablarle de esa manera. Antes, él jamás lo hubiera hecho, y habría tomado la decisión de guardar silencio y acatar sus ideas sin protestos.

Sinbad permaneció en silencio; frente a él estaba la imagen de la persona que ponía su mundo de cabeza por encima de sus ideales como rey. Alibaba por mucho había sido alguien que ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, y parecía que solo ahora se daba cuenta de la importancia que significaba tenerlo a su lado en todo sentido. Dejarlo ir y no pelear por él había sido una mala decisión, y solo ahora comenzaba a arrepentirse de ello.

—Lamento que todas las cosas hayan terminado de este modo —continuó Alibaba—. Maestro... —Miró a Sharrkan—. Después de todo lo que hizo por mí.

—Esta no es una despedida, Alibaba —dijo Sinbad—. Gracias a Aladdin, el objetivo de los contenedores de metal se volvió uno después de todo. No debemos dejar que nuestras diferencias personales pongan en juego el destino de este mundo. Somos contenedores de rey y nuestro deber es el mismo.

Aliviado de que Sinbad no le viera con rencor, Alibaba sonrió. Sus metas nuevamente se encaminaban hacia un mismo lugar, y esperaba que pudieran trabajar juntos así como sucedió en Magnostadt, donde incluso Kouen estuvo dispuesto a cooperar sin diferencias.

—Hakuryuu probablemente atacará Balbadd —dijo Sharrkan—. ¿Pelearás contra él? ¿Serás capaz de matarlo?

A Alibaba le quedaba solo una opción, y por más que quisiera no podía ignorarla. Pero también tenía la esperanza de un camino alternativo si estaba en sus manos conseguirlo. Y luego de ver a los ojos de Aladdin obtuvo la respuesta.

—Iremos con Hakuryuu.

.

.

.

Una vez que todos embarcaron a sus respectivos destinos, Aladdin aprovechó para conversar con Titus y saber sus planes.

—A partir de ahora actuaremos por separado, Aladdin —explicó Titus—. Nosotros nos iremos a Reim. Ustedes partirán a Balbadd, así que puedes tomar todo lo que necesiten para el viaje de regreso.

—Está bien, ¡gracias Titus! —contestó con entusiasmo.

Titus sonrió y su semblante se suavizó tras recordar algo.

—Aladdin, cuando llegaste a Magnostadt ¡tenías mucha más carga sobre ti de la que yo tenía! Ahora luces mucho más tranquilo. Parece que te quitaste un peso de encima.

Aladdin negó con la cabeza.

—No es así, Titus —contestó—. Cuando supe tu secreto pensé que eras como yo. Ambos nacimos mientras teníamos los deseos que otros nos confiaron. Y decidimos pelear, porque llegamos a amar a las personas de este mundo.

—Sí, tienes razón. —Apretó con firmeza su báculo y sus labios se curvaron en una tenue sonrisa. —Aladdin, el imperio Reim no peleará con el Imperio Kou, ni con la alianza de los siete mares. Para ponerlo en claro, no nos aliaremos con ninguno de los dos países si terminan peleando entre ellos. Tenemos que evitar una situación en la que los usuarios de contenedores de metal sean divididos en dos facciones y peleen.

"Por doscientos años, la señorita Scheherazade solo pensó en proteger al Imperio Reim y pretendió no ver las guerras que sucedían en el exterior. Sus arrepentimientos de esas acciones fluyen dentro de mí y se incrustan en mi pecho, incluso ahora. Por lo tanto, si llega el momento en que el Imperio Reim tenga que oponerse contra algo, no lo ignoraré. Aún si Reim sale herido en el proceso, ¡pelearé contigo, Aladdin!

—¡Titus! —Aladdin se le acercó y palmeó su espalda—. Suenas realmente confiable.

—Mu, Ignatius y los demás me han enseñado muchas cosas en este tiempo —explicó Titus con entusiasmo—. Aún hay cosas que desconozco, ¡pero usaré toda mi fuerza como Magi para reunir los esfuerzos de todos!

Desde un costado de la habitación, Alibaba observaba la agradable charla entre los dos Magis y pensaba en lo afortunado que era por contar con el apoyo de Aladdin y los lazos que había creado con los demás desde que se conocieron. Sin embargo, su mente no dejaba de repasar su reencuentro con Sinbad y lo próximo que tendría que enfrentar si las cosas se complicaban. Estaba preparado para lo que fuera a suceder, pero el temor se había arraigado en su pecho contra más pensaba en los riesgos a los que expondría al bebé si la guerra entre Kouen y Hakuryuu se desataba. No iba a vacilar; no se detendría ni le daría la espalda a Kouen por su vínculo con Hakuryuu. Estaba dispuesto a abrirle los ojos y hacerle entender por las buenas o las malas que montar una rebelión contra él y sus hermanos era absurdo. ¿Pero a qué precio lo haría si Hakuryuu no bajaba sus armas?

—Su Magoi es muy fuerte.

La voz amena de Titus lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos. Bajó la vista y notó la mano del Magi sobre su vientre.

—Puedo ver su Rukh moviéndose a tu alrededor. Te protege —continuó.

Alibaba sonrió y acarició casualmente su vientre luego que Titus apartó la mano.

—Lo sé —respondió, consciente que su conexión con el bebé lo mantenía protegido y seguro.

—El Magoi de Ren Kouen también está aquí —señaló Titus—. Parte de él también está en tu interior. Aun así debes proteger a tu bebé.

La sugerencia de Titus dejó una incómoda preocupación en Alibaba. Parecía un presagio; una advertencia peligrosa que señalaba el inminente destino que le esperaba en Rakushou. Pero no podía huir de él, aun cuando eso significara sacrificar su felicidad y la de Kouen.

.

.

.

Ocho días después de la gran cumbre, y tras convocar una reunión con sus hermanos, Kouen obtuvo información de vital importancia para evaluar la situación que se estaba desarrollando en Rakushou. Nadie además de Kouha, Koumei y los contenedores domésticos de cada uno tenían acceso a verle. Incluso los problemas de Balbadd habían pasado a un segundo plano, pues la noticia de que Hakuryuu había asesinado a Ren Gyokuen despertó la alerta de todos.

—Reuní toda la información que tenemos de distintas fuentes. El hecho de que Hakuryuu dirige la revolución y asesinó a Gyokuen... es cierto —dijo Koumei, leyendo unos pergaminos.

La consternación estaba presente en los rostros de todos, en especial de Kouen, Koumei y Kouha.

—Hakuryuu dirigió un pequeño ejército desde la mesta del sur, que está realmente lejos de Rakushou, e invadió en un solo movimiento —explicó Koumei—. Eso fue posible gracias a la "magia de transferencia" del "sacerdote" Judal. —Hizo una pausa y luego añadió. —La magia de transferencia era una técnica tan difícil de adquirir que originalmente se consideraba que usarla era como un sueño lejano. Por eso solo ha habido tres personas capaces de utilizarla. Yamraiha de Sindria, Scheherazade de Reim y yo.

—Judal... —murmuró Kouha con pesar—. Lo siento, quise decir el "sacerdote", también usó magia increíblemente poderosa durante la "cumbre" además de la magia de transferencia, ¿cierto?

—Sí, aunque no fuimos capaces de determinar cuál era la fuente de su poder —contestó Koumei.

—La magia de Phenex también fue removida —añadió Kouha. Miró a Kouen y su semblante se abrumó aún más—. Mi hermano y rey, hemos fallado.

Gaku Kin y los demás contenedores familiares de Kouen ingresaron a la habitación en ese instante. Saludaron formalmente y hablaron.

—General Kouen, el príncipe Hakuryuu ha declarado una orden imperial.

—¿Una orden imperial? —exclamó Kouha—. ¿Qué dice?

El rostro de Gaku Kin se mostró incómodo y abrumado.

—Bueno… tal como lo temíamos —contestó.

Hakuryuu fue claro en su dictamen: asesinar a Ren Kouen, el traidor.

 _"_ _La posición de Kouen fue dada de forma ilegítima por los traidores Ren Koutoku y Ren Gyokuen. Ren Kouen está reuniendo ilegalmente un ejército privado en Balbadd, por lo tanto deberá ser detenido de inmediato. Todas las personas que se opongan a esta orden serán ejecutadas como traidores."_

Un abrumador silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos al interior del salón. Kouha estaba consternado. Su hermano y rey era acusado de traición y habían puesto precio a su cabeza.

—Hakuryuu realmente quiere ver al país dividido en dos —comentó Koumei, resignado a la situación—. Ha declarado que él es el emperador legítimo. Encima de eso, está consciente de que muchas personas no lo reconocerán como tal. Ocho por ciento de las fuerzas totales del imperio Kou ya han declarado su lealtad hacia mi hermano y rey.

—General Kouen —intervino Li Seishuu—. ¡Por favor, ofrézcase para la posición de emperador también! Pienso que usted debería ser quien gobierne a Kou ¡no Hakuryuu! ¡Y está claro que los demás piensan lo mismo!

—Aunque, si solo consideras el linaje —objetó En Shou—, ¿no es mejor que el príncipe Hakuryuu sea el emperador?

Todos lo vieron con reprobación.

—¡No es algo que deberías decir aquí, En Shou! —le reclamaron.

—No, el punto no es la legitimidad de su linaje —aclaró Koumei.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué significa eso, general Kouen? —preguntó Li Seishuu.

—Exactamente lo que dijo —contestó Kouen, ocultando el semblante tras su flequillo—. La legitimidad de su linaje, y si quiere convertirse en emperador o no, no es lo importante aquí. Existen contenedores de rey que simplemente no pueden convertirse en emperadores. —Hizo una pausa y vio fijamente a los presente. —Escuchen todos —dijo con voz firme—. Yo arrinconé al príncipe Hakuryuu. Lo subestimé mucho debido a Gyokuen. Por lo tanto, ya no apoyo que Hakuryuu se convierta en rey. Habiendo dicho eso, como no pude controlarlo, debí haberlo asesinado cuando tuve la oportunidad. Pero no lo hice, ese fue mi error. —Inconscientemente, la imagen de Hakuyuu vino a su mente. ¿Cómo arrepentirse de haber dejado con vida a al hermano menor de Hakuyuu? ¿Cómo podría seguir pensando en él si asesinaba a su hermano? Su recuerdo vivía a través de él. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de una cosa: —No tengo intenciones de obedecer a Hakuryuu.

—En ese caso... —murmuró Koumei.

—Lo siento —dijo Kouen, consciente de lo que su declaración representaba, pero cuando todos hicieron una reverencia ante él, la culpa por arrastrarlos en su pelea se diluyó.

—Nosotros te seguiremos, sin importar que —dijo Koumei.

Kouen estaba tranquilo al saber que contaba con el apoyo de sus fieles compañeros y hermanos. Ellos jamás lo defraudarían ni abandonarían. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba en ese crucial momento.

—¿Qué hay de Alibaba? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Eh? —Koumei dio un leve respingo y bajó los brazos.

—¿Alibaba? —repitió Kouha confundido.

—Sé que Hakuei y Kougyoku ya llegaron a Balbadd, pero Alibaba es el único que no está a mi lado.

Todos se vieron con inquietud.

—B-bueno, sobre eso... —murmuró Li Seishuu—. Ni Aladdin ni Alibaba llegaron a Balbadd. —Kouen tensó los labios y empuñó con disimulo las manos. —Incluso los familiares de Alibaba, quienes esperábamos que llegaran un poco tarde, ya están aquí.

—Oh, vaya... —señaló Koumei.

—¡Sí que tiene agallas! —exclamó Li Seishuu.

—¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo?! —reclamó Kouha—. ¡Debería estar aquí, y no perdiendo el tiempo quién sabe dónde!

Kouen se puso de pie exaltado.

—¡¿Adónde fueron esos dos?!

Nadie supo qué contestar.

.

.

.

Gracias al poder de Amon y la magia, propia de Aladdin, tanto Alibaba como él volaban rumbo a Rakushou tal como lo habían decidido tras el término de la cumbre y la presencia de Judal en el lugar, confirmando la revuelta de Hakuryuu y su empeño por generar una rebelión y guerra civil en Kou.

Alibaba iba sumido en sus pensamientos, repesando las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Kouen. Estaba convencido que quedarse de brazos cruzados y obedecer sus ordenanzas por su propia seguridad solo arrastraría a Balbadd a una guerra que no le pertenecía. Pero también estaba su deseo de estar a su lado y proteger al bebé que llevaba en su interior. ¿Pero qué peligro había de encontrarse con Hakuryuu? Después de todo eran amigos y solo iría a hablar con él para explicarle la verdad de Alma Toran y lo que Kouen pensaba al respecto. Sin embargo, su determinación por proteger Balbadd iba más allá de sus sentimientos y la amistad que tenía con Hakuryuu. Y de ser necesario no dudaría en enfrentarlo.

—Aladdin, yo... no puedo quedarme solo observando si Balbadd llegara a quedar involucrado en una guerra. Pelearé contra quien trate de invadir Balbadd, aún si es Hakuryuu.

—Lo sé —contestó Aladdin con preocupación. La determinación de Alibaba parecía ser más fuerte que la seguridad del bebé. Pero también creía que no había riesgos al hablar con Hakuryuu. Después de todo eran amigos.

—Pero aún no sé si Hakuryuu realmente pretende hacer eso. —El tono de voz que emitió Alibaba fue casi un murmullo, pero lo suficientemente claro para que Aladdin le escuchara. —Acaba de cumplir su venganza, así que debería estar en la capital. —Hizo una pausa y añadió: —Debe haber algo que podamos hacer por él y Kouen.

—¿Realmente hay algo que podamos hacer antes de que estalle una guerra civil en el Imperio Kou? —Más que una pregunta, Aladdin parecía convencido que sería difícil convencer a Hakuryuu de desistir de sus planes. El poco tiempo que compartió con él fue suficiente para saber que sus objetivos fueron siempre uno solo.

—Debemos hacerlo por Balbadd, y por Kouen —contestó Alibaba—. Si está en mis manos ayudarlo, lo haré. Le contaremos a Hakuryuu sobre Alma Toran. —Sonrió esperanzado. —Las personas no deberían usar sus contenedores de metal para pelear contra sus amigos, ¿cierto? El enemigo de Hakuryuu es nuestro enemigo común, y probablemente no lo sabe. Kouen también quiere destruir a Al-Thamen y a esa mujer llamada Arba. Y si no derrotamos a ese enemigo, ¡todo el mundo morirá! Si escucha esa historia definitivamente abandonará la idea de estar en guerra contra Kouen. Somos los únicos que podemos decírselo debido a que somos ajenos a eso. No estamos involucrados en la guerra de sucesión del imperio Kou después de todo.

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó Aladdin con entusiasmo, pero su semblante se tornó reflexivo—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso —continuó—, llevas en tu interior un heredero al trono de Kou.

Alibaba lo vio preocupado, se mordió el labio y negó.

—Mi hijo no se involucrará nunca en esa guerra de sucesión al trono —contestó resuelto—. Él no pertenece al Imperio Kou.

—¿Por qué lo dices, Alibaba? —Aladdin se mostró confundido y expectante. —¿Acaso el tío Kouen te dijo algo?

—Nuestro hijo no será candidato de suceder al trono de Kou —explicó—. Él pertenece a Balbadd.

—Ya veo —dijo Aladdin, pensativo—. Entonces gobernará Balbadd. Lo hará en tu lugar, ¿no es así?

Alibaba esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se llevó casualmente una mano al vientre.

—Yo ya perdí a Balbadd; él en cambio aún tiene la oportunidad de convertirse en un líder que guíe a Balbadd por el camino que yo no pude. Si es necesario, se opondrá a los mandatos de Kou. Incluso si eso significa desafiar a su propio padre.

—Eso parece un poco complicado —señaló Aladdin—. Pero aún falta mucho para que eso suceda.

Alibaba asintió y apartó la mano de su vientre.

—Es cierto, pero por ahora nuestra principal preocupación es abrirle los ojos a Hakuryuu para que termine con este absurdo. —Miró al frente y sonrió. —Aún si nuestra forma de pensar es distinta, somos amigos que peleamos juntos en el pasado. Encontrarte así con alguien tan importante para ti puede ser difícil.

Aladdin lo miró extrañado. Aun cuando sonreía, la expresión de Alibaba era de angustia y pesar. Sabía que en el fondo le dolía la sola idea de tener que enfrentar a Hakuryuu y pelear con él si era necesario. Su corazón mandaba por encima de sus convicciones, confrontándolo constantemente a sus propias emociones y decisiones.

—Aún si sabemos que quizá un día nos arrepentiremos de esto —continuó Alibaba—, no podemos rendirnos. ¡Estoy seguro que esto no es en vano! Es lo que pensé después de ver lo que pasó en Alma Toran.

Aladdin lo observó en silencio, confirmando una vez más que no se habían conocido por pura casualidad.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Alibaba al percatarse de su semblante y repentino mutismo.

—No, nada. —Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió. —Alibaba, gracias por pensar en Alma Toran. Pero ahora que lo pienso, el tío Kouen debe estar muy enojado en este momento. Te regañará cuando regresemos.

Los labios de Alibaba se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Bueno, por ahora no hay que preocuparnos por eso. Cuando volvamos le explicaré mis motivos y los entenderá.

—¿Estás seguro? —cuestionó Aladdin.

—Eso creo —bromeó Alibaba—. De todos modos el imperio Kou ha perdido a su emperador y está en caos. Incluso el hecho de que Kouen sea el gobernador de Balbadd o no es incierto. ¡Por eso no puede ordenarme nada! ¡Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para moverme libremente!

—¡Ya veo! —exclamó Aladdin—. Alibaba eres realmente bueno cuando ¡se trata de encontrar esas sofisticadas excusas!

—¡¿Te estás burlando de mí?! —protestó Alibaba.

Aladdin carcajeó, percatándose en ese momento que habían llegado a Rakushou. Alibaba se sorprendió al apreciarlo desde las alturas. En aquella ocasión que enfrentó a Gyokuen, no había tenido la oportunidad de contemplar la magnificencia que el imperio guardaba entre sus murallas. Pero ahora que lo hacía se daba cuenta del poder supremo que manejaba la familia Ren, y al que podía aspirar Kouen si se lo proponía.

Alibaba quiso seguir su camino, pero Aladdin se lo impidió.

—¡Espera! Hay algo raro con esta ciudad. —Después de verlo detenidamente lo descubrió. —¡¿Hay una barrera?!

—Te diste cuenta. Tienes una buena intuición, enano.

La voz de Judal resonó a sus espaldas, sorprendiéndolos.

—"Este sujeto de nuevo, Judal, del imperio Kou" —A Alibaba no le agradaba; su enfrentamiento en Balbadd había sido desastroso. Y volver a encontrarlo no era algo que en realidad deseara—. ¿Dijiste barrera, Aladdin? —preguntó, tratando de ignorar la presencia de Judal frente a ellos.

—Sí. Es una "barrera de aislamiento" —contestó preocupado—. Si entramos ahí no podremos usar magia ni contenedores metálicos. Terminaremos rodeados por los soldados y será nuestro fin.

—¡Ese bastardo! —exclamó Alibaba, viendo a Judal, quien soltó una carcajada burlona.

—¡Estuvo cerca! —señaló—. Oh, bueno, supongo que puedo quitar la barrera para ustedes. Vamos, quieren encontrarse con él ¿cierto?

—Parece que no somos realmente bienvenidos aquí —murmuró Alibaba con incomodidad al advertir las intenciones de Judal. Desde el principio no simpatizó con él, y ahora que dependía de su "buena voluntad" para ver a Hakuryuu, solo le quedaba obedecerle sin provocarlo.

Decidió en conjunto con Aladdin bajar y, luego de deshacer su equipo Djinn, Judal los guió hasta el palacio, rumbo al salón principal que Alibaba conocía a la perfección.

A mitad de camino Aladdin lo detuvo, y con su báculo hizo explotar el suelo a un costado de ellos.

—Para crear una barrera de aislamiento, tienes que preparar alrededor de sesenta puntos de fuentes de poder. Estaremos a salvo mientras destruyamos varios de ellos —explicó.

—¡Qué astuto! —se quejó Judal, levitando en su báculo, que imitaba a la perfección la forma de una escoba—. ¡Eso no es para nada lindo, enano!

—¡Apresúrate y guíanos! —pidió Aladdin con enfado.

Ingresaron al palacio, y Alibaba subió las mismas escaleras y cruzó los mismos corredores que lo guiaron hasta Gyokuen en aquella oportunidad, antes de plantarse frente a Hakuryuu, que aguardaba sentado en el gran salón real del edificio.

—¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Hakuryuu! —dijo Alibaba, expectante por su reacción y respuesta, y se sorprendió al advertir una exigua sonrisa adornando sus labios.

—Ciertamente, ha pasado mucho tiempo, Alibaba —contestó él.

Para Alibaba era esencial la recepción de Hakuryuu ante su inesperada y precipitada llegada. Hacía mucho desde la última vez que se habían visto, que las recientes noticias de sus actividades le hacían dudar de la persona con la que se toparía nuevamente. Pero al ver en sus ojos aquella misma bondad que conocía en él y resultaba poco usual en un miembro de la familia Ren, podía sentirse un poco más tranquilo.

Tras el breve e incómodo saludo, Hakuryuu no tardó en invitarlo a una de las pérgolas privadas del palacio, en medio de un jardín rodeado de agua. Necesitaban conversar a solas, y esa era la única manera de hacerlo sin la presencia de terceros. Incluso Judal y Aladdin, quienes parecían interesados en participar, tuvieron que mantenerse al margen. Y lo hicieron sobrevolando los alrededores, siempre pendientes de lo que pudiera suceder entre ambos candidatos a rey.

—"Yo… me apresuré a contarle sobre Alma Toran" —pensó Alibaba preocupado, sin quitarle la vista a Hakuryuu—, "pero quizá no sea tan fácil". —Se puso de pie y caminó hacia él, pensando que de alguna manera u otra debía comenzar a hablar. —¡Oye Hakuryuu! Vine aquí a hablar contigo.

—Ya veo, ¿qué pasa? —Hakuryuu entornó la mirada y sus labios se curvaron en una mueca cáustica.

—Bueno, verás... —Lo agarró del brazo y se plantó a su lado. —¿te hiciste más alto, cierto?

Hakuryuu abrió los ojos con sorpresa en el instante que Alibaba lo alzaba, midiendo la diferencia de sus estaturas.

—Mira —dijo Alibaba, colocando la mano sobre sus cabezas para marcar la diferencia—, ahora eres mucho más alto que cuando estuvimos en Zagan. ¡Realmente eres un presumido! —Aguardó expectante, analizando la reacción de Hakuryuu al creer que había sido bueno iniciar la plática con algo trivial, esperando volver a hablar con él como en el pasado.

—Cielos, las personas como tú son... —Hakuryuu dejó a un lado la incógnita que su rostro mantenía para Alibaba y lo alzó para verle de frente y esbozar una cálida sonrisa—. Ha pasado más de un año y no cambiaste para nada.

Alibaba imitó su sonrisa al notar con gran alivio que era el mismo de siempre.

Desde las alturas, Aladdin observaba atento la reunión. Un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de su corazón tras percibir algo distinto en Hakuryuu. Algo parecía no andar bien con él, e incluso con el ambiente de Rakushou, y eso lo inquietaba.

—¿Qué pasa? —soltó Judal, viéndole con cierta malicia—. ¿Qué te preocupa tanto, enano?

Aladdin no contestó; solo le devolvió el gesto con seriedad y particular enfado al notar que algo ocultaba. Mientras tanto, Alibaba se sentía cada vez más cómodo charlando con Hakuryuu. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, lo ponía al corriente de las cosas que había vivido desde la última vez que se vieron, y al hacerlo sentía que nada había cambiado. Finalmente, sus temores de cómo debía actuar frente a él tras meses separados habían desaparecido.

—Alibaba, estoy cansado de esto —soltó de pronto Hakuryuu, interrumpiéndolo—, ¿puedes ir al punto?

Alibaba enmudeció confundido. El semblante de Hakuryuu cambió de pronto, y percibió un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Ya no había sencillez ni bondad; a cambio, un destello malicioso y lóbrego se había apoderado de ellos.

—La razón por la que estás aquí... —continuó—. Viniste a unirte a mí para recuperar Balbadd. Tenemos que invadirlo juntos, ya que está ocupado por Kouen, ¿cierto?

Alibaba se incorporó del sillón con brusquedad.

—I-invadir... ¡¿Balbadd?! —Su voz sonó alterada y su cuerpo tembló. —¡¿A eso crees que vine?!

—Haremos que caiga Balbadd y atacaremos a Kouen. Luego tendrás tu reino de vuelta —contestó Hakuryuu con simpleza.

Alibaba quedó paralizado, sobrecogido por las palabras y la forma en la que Hakuryuu se expresaba.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que tome mi país después de haberlo convertido en un mar de fuego? —inquirió, notando que se le secaba la boca y se le apretaba el pecho.

—Exactamente, pero esto será mucho mejor que ser controlado por Kouen —explicó Hakuryuu—. Con esto, ¡al fin podremos recuperar nuestros países!

Para Alibaba resultaba imposible dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. Antes sus ojos, la figura de Hakuryuu de pronto se había transformado en la de un ser siniestro lleno de maldad y sediento de venganza. ¿Acaso ese era el verdadero Hakuryuu? ¿Finalmente conocía su verdadero ser?

Tenía que decirle la verdad.

—Te equivocas, Hakuryuu. —Dio un paso hacia adelante y se plantó frente a él. —Vine aquí a pedirte que detengas tu guerra contra Kouen.

El rostro de Hakuryuu se contrajo en una mueca de desconcierto.

Alibaba se apresuró a contarle lo que vio en la cumbre; los planes de Al-Thamen, la entidad llamada "Il Ilah" y la misión de los contenedores de metal.

—Ya lo sé —le interrumpió Hakuryuu de pronto—. Si hablas sobre la cumbre, Judal me la mostró. Me enteré de todo después que me mostró la historia a través de su magia de clarividencia de largo alcance. —Suspiró resignado y se rascó la cabeza. —Cielos, las cosas habrían sido mucho más simples si hubiéramos obtenido esa información antes de pelear contra Gyokuen.

—¡Tú ya lo sabías! —gritó Alibaba exaltado—. ¡Entonces…!

—Pero aún si eso es cierto. —Hakuryuu se inclinó hacia adelante y apoyó los antebrazos sobre sus piernas. —¡Esa no es razón para que una fuerzas con Kouen! No puedo confiar en él. Al-Thamen tal vez tenga otros miembros además de Gyokuen. Pero ¿Quiénes crees que son las personas que pretendieron que la organización no existía en las últimas décadas y solo obtuvo beneficio de ellos? Fueron Kouen y su grupo. En el futuro, cuando venga una segunda o tercera Gyokuen, ¿qué te dice que Kouen no haría exactamente lo mismo? Por eso... —Se puso de pie. —¡Mataré a Kouen! ¡Justo ahora, en este mundo, es un villano que debería ser odiado mucho más que Al-Thamen!

Alibaba palideció y negó con la cabeza. Le asustaban las palabras de Hakuryuu, le asustaba su mirada, la forma en la que se expresaba y lo que pensaba de Kouen a pesar de ser familia. Él se equivocaba; Kouen no era su enemigo, no era un villano que debía desaparecer. Kouen, al igual que él, odiaban a Al-Thamen; la diferencia era la forma en la que manejaban ese odio y buscaban cumplir sus cometidos por el bien de los demás.

Hakuryuu reparó en su semblante abrumado y no le gustó.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara? —preguntó con la expresión endurecida y la voz áspera.

—Bueno, no es como si pudiéramos ignorar a "Il Ilah" —contestó Alibaba, incómodo—, incluso Kouen haría algo al respecto después de saber la verdad sobre Alma Toran.

—En ese caso, ¿qué harás, Alibaba? —Hakuryuu lo miró fijamente. —La oportunidad de recuperar Balbadd está frente a ti. Puedes unirte a mí y derrotar a Kouen. Y aun así no estás haciendo nada. —Bajó la mirada y negó decepcionado. —Estoy seguro que los ciudadanos del anterior reino de Balbadd deben estar realmente felices con un príncipe tan increíble como tú.

El rostro de Alibaba se crispó y deseó con todas sus fuerzas cerrar la boca de Hakuryuu. Necesitaba hacerle entender que estaba equivocado, porque si aceptaba que su propuesta de unirse a la rebelión contra Kouen podría salvar a Balbadd, estaría traicionando a sus propios sentimientos. Aun cuando fuera egoísta y solo pensara en su propia felicidad por encima de los demás, no podía darle la espalda a Kouen. Lo amaba, tanto que ya no tenía derecho a reclamar ni suplicar por Balbadd. Sus sentimientos le habían hecho tomar una decisión y no daría pie atrás en ello, incluso si eso significaba enfrentarse a sus amigos. Porque con la muerte de Kassim había jurado no volver a convertir a Balbadd en un campo de batalla ni permitiría que se volviera a derramar sangre inocente, y no quería ignorar los deseos de Aladdin: el mundo no podía ser una nueva Alma Toran. ¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora? Frente a él estaba Hakuryuu, pero ya no era honesto ni amable; y aun cuando sus intenciones habían cambiado, tenía la certeza de que no querría pelear o lastimar a las personas que valoraba profundamente, mucho menos sugeriría atacar Balbadd.

No era esa clase de persona.

—Hakuryuu... —Dio un paso hacia él. —Lo siento, pero no puedo pelear contra Kouen.

—¿Por qué? —Su mirada mostró preocupación. —¿Acaso le tienes miedo? Si ese es el caso, yo...

—No puedo pelear contra él porque lo amo —contestó Alibaba resuelto.

La expresión de Hakuryuu fue de absoluta sorpresa.

—Es cierto que invadió mi país y me impuso reglas absurdas para recuperarlo —continuó Alibaba—, pero aprendí a entenderlo y a conocerlo. Él no es una mala persona. No le hace mal a Balbadd.

La mirada de Hakuryuu se volvió oscura, revelando un odio que hasta ahora Alibaba desconocía.

—¿Me estás diciendo que pones tus sentimientos por encima de las personas de Balbadd? —Su tono fue desafiante y cortante como una navaja.

Los labios de Alibaba temblaron.

—N-no se trata de eso —se apresuró a decir, llevándose una mano al vientre con disimulo—. Esto va más allá de mis sentimientos. Mi deseo de proteger Balbadd es importante, y por eso no pelearé contra Kouen. No porque lo ame, sino porque no estoy dispuesto a sacrificar a las personas de Balbadd e involucrarlas en una guerra que solo causará más daño.

La mirada de Hakuryuu se suavizó y dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa burlona.

—Buscas desesperadamente convencerte de tus propias palabras.

Alibaba abrió su boca sin saber qué decir.

—Siempre he admirado esa capacidad tuya de involucrarte con las personas —continuó Hakuryuu—, pero también es tu mayor debilidad. —Negó con decepción y volvió a sonreír, esta vez con incredulidad. —Digas lo que digas no cambiará el hecho de que elegiste tu felicidad por la de Balbadd.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —exclamó Alibaba—. Acepté las condiciones de Kouen por Balbadd. Acepté romper mis lazos con Sinbad y la Alianza por Balbadd. Y si estoy aquí ahora frente a ti es precisamente por Balbadd. ¡No dejaré que se vea involucrada en una guerra que no le concierne!

—En términos simples: viniste a interferir.

Alibaba enmudeció. Intentó ser honesto, pero solo se expuso, pues se dio cuenta que para Hakuryuu, todo aquel que fuese aliado o compañero de Kouen, era su enemigo.

—Hakuryuu, ¿qué pasará con tu hermana? —se apresuró a decir.

Él lo vio con sorpresa.

—Una vez me dijiste que tu hermana es el único miembro de tu familia que te importa. Me dijeron en la cumbre que el ejército del imperio Kou se está reuniendo al lado de Kouen. Tu hermana también sería llamada a Balbadd, ¿cierto? —Hizo una pausa, estudiando su reacción, y añadió: —Además, si comenzamos una guerra, los amigos que pelearon a tu lado en el pasado... Aladdin y Morgiana... ¡Y más importante, las personas de tu propio reino saldrán heridas! Durante la guerra civil de Balbadd tuve que matar a la persona que consideraba como mi hermano mayor, y no quiero que te pase lo mismo.

Hakuryuu esperó pacientemente a que terminara de hablar, y contestó.

—Ya veo, eres increíble después de todo. —Caminó lentamente hacia él. —Tal como lo adivinaste, mencionar a mi hermana cambió el rumbo de la conversación y ahora tendrá algún efecto en mí. Si hubiéramos hablado sobre esto hace semanas, probablemente habría tomado tu mano. Puedes entender cuando las personas frente a ti son más vulnerables.

—¡¿De qué diablos hablas, Hakuryuu?! —le interrumpió Alibaba.

—Alibaba, finalmente me he dado cuenta de la clase de persona que eres. Tú te acercas naturalmente a alguien diciéndole que deseas su felicidad. Entonces tomas lo que está en su corazón; eso que no quiere que nadie toque. Lo tomas, lo arrancas, y haces lo que sea para que se den cuenta de... —Acercó su puño al pecho, dándole un pequeño golpe. —Lo que piensas que es el "mundo correcto". —Y endureciendo la mirada confesó: —¡Tu hipocresía me enferma!

El rostro de Alibaba empalideció y su cuerpo tembló ante el frío y peligroso contacto de Hakuryuu contra su pecho.

—Mi hermana y yo estamos en desacuerdo, y no quería que tocaras ese tema —declaró él—. Pero eso está bien contigo, ¿cierto? No importa cómo me sienta yo, mientras sea por el bien de este mundo, por el bien de Balbadd... y de Kouen.

—Hakuryuu...

—Tu justicia es solo una ilusión, y todos pierden la noción de lo que realmente piensan. Incluso Morgiana y quizá también Aladdin fueron engañados por ti. Pero Alibaba, ¿estás seguro de que hay al menos algo "correcto" en este mundo? Debería haber tantos caminos correctos como personas allá afuera. Pero... tu luz es demasiado brillante, y estuve a punto de tomar tu mano. —Apartó su puño y caminó hacia el sillón donde descansaba su alabarda. —En el mundo al que aspiro, eres la clase de persona que más deseo eliminar. —Alibaba sintió el corazón oprimido, y supo en ese instante que había hecho mal al ir con Hakuryuu. —Por lo tanto... —El contenedor de metal que había en el hombro de Hakuryuu y la estrella de ocho puntas en su alabarda brillaron, y su Magoi resplandeció. —¡Morirás aquí, Alibaba!

Hakuryuu desplegó una gran cantidad de poder, pero lo que más le sorprendió a Alibaba fue ver que tenía otro contenedor de metal.

—"¡¿Conquistó otro calabozo?!"

—No tengas tanto miedo, todo está bien —dijo Hakuryuu, apuntando el arma hacia Alibaba—. Lo que asesinaré con Belial está tan solo dentro de tu cabeza. —Dirigió su mano hacia su cabeza, y antes de liberar el poder de su nuevo Djinn contra él, Aladdin se interpuso, arrojando un borg que los separó, lo que le permitió ganar tiempo para tomar a Alibaba y alejarse de Hakuryuu.

—¡¿Estás bien, Alibaba?! —exclamó preocupado.

—Aladdin... —Jadeante, Alibaba intentaba recuperarse de la impresión y la repentina aparición de Aladdin.

—Vi el rukh oscuro. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes? Hakuryuu ha caído en la depravación.

—¡¿Caído?! —Alibaba vio hacia Hakuryuu y su cuerpo se estremeció.

—¡Oh, diablos, se dieron cuenta! —dijo Judal, llegando con Hakuryuu—. ¡Vaya, me esforcé tanto en crear una cortina de humo! Ustedes odian a los reyes que han caído en la depravación, ¿cierto? Tan pronto como Hakuryuu usa el poder de sus contenedores de metal, el rukh se vuelve ruidoso después de todo.

—Como sea —dijo Hakuryuu—, ya son sirvientes de Kouen. Esa es otra razón para no dejarlos ir.

—¡¿De qué diablos hablas, Hakuryuu?! —exclamó Alibaba—. ¡No soy su sirviente!

—Eres mucho peor que eso —le contestó con desdén—. Ustedes dos, no serán soldados de Kouen. —Alzó su mano. —¡Los haré míos! ¡Manipulación de memoria!

De inmediato, una gran cantidad de energía cayó sobre Alibaba y Aladdin, empujándolos contra el suelo y resintiendo en sus cuerpos, pero en especial en sus mentes, que fueron invadidas por horribles visiones que comenzaron a envenenar sus recuerdos.

Alibaba en ese momento vio cómo sus amigos en Balbadd eran asesinados por Kouen. Su figura se había convertido en la de un ser despreciable, lleno de maldad que debía destruir a medida que sus sentimientos por él poco a poco comenzaban a desvanecerse, quedando solo odio y rencor hacia él.

—Ren Kouen es un enemigo para Balbadd. —Esas palabras se repetían una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, cobrando sentido.

—Asesinaré a Ren Kouen para vengar Balbadd, y para hacer eso, me aliaré con Hakuryuu. —Los labios de Alibaba se movieron solos y emitieron esas crueles palabras mientras se levantaba para estrechar la mano de Hakuryuu. Ya nada le impedía odiar a Kouen y verlo como el asesino de los habitantes de Balbadd. Estaba a solo un apretón de manos para sellar ese pensamiento y hacerlo propio en su cabeza, pero Aladdin lo sacó de allí, alejándolo de la magia de Belial y sacando de su mente aquella horrible visión de Kouen.

—¡¿Mataré a Ren Kouen?! ¡No! ¡Estos no son mis recuerdos! —exclamó Aladdin.

—¿Por qué la magia no funciona con el enano? —se cuestionó Judal con intriga—. ¡Ya veo, es el borg! El borg repele los ataques llenos de malicia. Después de todo, los movimientos de Belial son básicamente técnicas mágicas. Así que pueden ser bloqueadas después de todo. Jaja, qué lástima Hakuryuu.

—No importa —contestó él—. En cualquier caso me tomaría al menos seis días reescribir los recuerdos de Alibaba. Así que continuaré después de capturarlo. Puedo hacer que se rinda luego de cortar uno o dos de sus miembros. ¡Esa es la única manera!

—¡Me gusta tu plan! —comentó Judal—, aunque tal vez te tome más tiempo. —Señaló a Alibaba. —De su vientre fluye un Magoi distinto.

La mirada de Hakuryuu se acentuó con enfado, ensombreciéndose.

—Así que después de todo es cierto.

Alibaba, saliendo apenas del trance en el que el poder de Belial le había sumido, protegió su vientre con ambas manos. La mirada de Hakuryuu le había erizado la piel al comprender que la existencia del bebé ya no era un secreto; y fue la sonora y burlona carcajada de Judal lo que lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos.

—¡Que oportunista salió el inútil! —rió—. Primero se enreda con el rey tonto de Sindria y ahora se encama con Ren Kouen. —Entornó la mirada con malicia. —Sabes aprovechar muy bien las oportunidades a tu conveniencia.

—¡Los sentimientos de Alibaba son sinceros! —dijo Aladdin, defendiéndolo—. El que esté con el tío Kouen es prueba de que no le miente a su corazón y hace lo que cree correcto.

—Su relación con Kouen solo prueba lo débil que es su voluntad —le rebatió Hakuryuu, activando el poder de su alabarda—. ¡Y yo me encargaré de arreglarla!

En ese momento llamó a Zagan, haciendo un equipamiento Djinn en su cuerpo, mientras que Judal activaba una vez más el tercer ojo que despertó en su frente. Ambos tomaron altura y pusieron en marcha su plan de ataque.

—¡Voy a arrancarte a esa criatura del cuerpo y así liberarte de Kouen! —exclamó Hakuryuu.

Alibaba se llevó una mano al vientre y pensó en la manera de escapar, pero Hakuryuu fue directo hacia él y solo atinó a desenvainar a Amon y activar su poder. Convirtiéndola en un arma de mayor tamaño en color negro, logró detener el violento ataque.

—¡Detente Hakuryuu! —le pidió, soportando la fuerza del impacto en sus manos mientras las cubría con la armadura del traje de Amon que se activaba cuando este residía en su cuerpo. —"¡Está tratando de matarme en serio!" —pensó asustado, pero en ese momento decidió que protegería al bebé, aunque luchar solo lo expondría. Aun así, existía una manera de resguardar su integridad—. ¡Reside en mí, Amon! —gritó, y su cuerpo y ropa se transformaron, y su abultado vientre desapareció resguardado por la magia de Amon, tal como había sucedido en la lucha contra el Djinn oscuro en Balbadd.

Continuó resistiendo el sólido ataque de Hakuryuu, y descubrió que la lanza estaba cubierta con Magoi, convirtiéndose en un arma irrompible, incluso para la espada de Amon. Pese a eso, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse ni mucho menos dejar que Hakuryuu cumpliera su palabra. No permitiría que le arrebatara la vida de su hijo ni la de Kouen. A su favor había dos motivos para pelear, aun cuando Hakuryuu contara con dos contenedores de metal.

Esquivó un violento ataque y asestó la empuñadura de su espada contra Hakuryuu, pero él logró detenerla limpiamente con una mano y usar ágil una de sus rodillas para impactarla de lleno contra el rostro de Alibaba. El golpe lo empujó hacia atrás con brusquedad, percibiendo de inmediato el sabor metálico de la sangre.

—¡Esto no es bueno! —pensó—. ¡No vinimos aquí a pelear! Deberíamos retirarnos por ahora...

Sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando los soldados al servicio de Hakuryuu acapararon su atención. Sobre sus cabezas había algo extraño.

—¿Qué hay en sus cabezas? —cuestionó mientras se limpiaba la sangre que manaba de la comisura de sus labios.

—Hice que las plantas de Zagan crecieran en sus cerebros, para controlar su ira y hacer que sigan mis órdenes —contestó Hakuryuu.

El cuerpo de Alibaba se estremeció.

—¡¿Hiciste que crecieran... plantas en sus cerebros?! —Estaba estupefacto.

—Lo hice porque los necesito para recapturar la capital. —La mirada de Hakuryuu se tornó aún más sombría y su voz se agravó. —Las personas que dudan en usar cualquier medio necesario para recuperar sus países son cobardes, igual que tú, Alibaba Saluja.

Los puños de Alibaba se cerraron con fuerza, y la furia por lo que vieron sus ojos despertó.

—¡Esos hombre son tu gente! —gritó—. ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle algo tan horrible a las personas que se supone debes proteger?!

—También le haré eso a las personas de Balbadd —contestó Hakuryuu desafiante—. Son civiles que hacen funcionar el cuartel general de Kouen. Destruir sus mentes hará que la conquista sea más fácil.

Alibaba imaginó a sus amigos y personas de Balbadd sometidos al igual que los soldados de Kou, y el temor e inseguridad de enfrentarse a quien consideraba su amigo finalmente desaparecieron, al tiempo que el Magoi alrededor de su cuerpo se encendió.

—¡Yo nunca... permitiré que eso pase!

—Pelea contra mí entonces —le desafió Hakuryuu—. ¡Pelea por las cosas que no puedes abandonar!

Alibaba no dudó en ir contra él y luchar sin medirse con tal de impedir que llevara a cabo sus planes. Sus armas colisionaron y el choque de estas generó un sólido estruendo. El Magoi que envolvía sus cuerpos parecía incrementarse y arder con cada embiste. Ninguno de los dos iba a renunciar a sus creencias y convicciones.

Y ahora menos que nunca.

—¡Barrera de Amon! —Sosteniendo la pelea en las alturas, Alibaba esperaba una oportunidad a su favor luego golpear sin descanso la alabarda de Hakuryuu, pero él se abrió paso entre la barrera de fuego y redujo la distancia que los separaba, dispuesto a atravesarle el pecho con su arma. Alibaba leyó sus intenciones y consiguió protegerse con Amon. —"¡Él va en serio!" —pensó mientras sus brazos soportaban todo el peso de la lanza—, pero... ¡No puedo perder! —A pesar de haber comenzado a resentir la ausencia de Magoi a causa de su embarazo, no desistió y avivó las llamas del equipo Djinn.

Agitó la espada y golpeó la punta de la alabarda.

—¡¿Aún va por la estrella de ocho puntas de Zagan?! —Hakuryuu reaccionó al percatarse de las intenciones de Alibaba—. Incluso en este punto quiere ponerle fin a la pelea solo destruyendo el contenedor de metal, eh... —Su rostro se crispó lleno de furia. —¡Es tu hipocresía lo que no permitiré que exista en este mundo!

—¡Cállate, esto es lo que he decidido! —contestó Alibaba, oponiendo resistencia al choque de ambos contenedores—. ¡Voy a darte un golpe en la cara y te traeré de vuelta!

—¿¡Traerme de vuelta!? —repitió Hakuryuu con incredulidad—. ¡¿De dónde?!

Alibaba afianzó el agarre de su espada.

—Te traeré de vuelta de la depravación. —Su voz sonó casi suplicante. —Sabes donde terminaron las personas que han caído en la depravación, y aun así... ¡¿Realmente dices que estás bien con esto?!

Un profundo resoplido escapó de los labios de Hakuryuu.

—Lo sé, es una forma cruel de morir. —Imaginó lo que sucedería en ese momento y volvió a suspirar. —Pero no quiero volver de la depravación. No quiero volver al lugar donde estaba antes.

Alibaba se apresuró en replicarle, pero Hakuryuu lo empujó y estableció una distancia entre los dos.

—Alibaba, eres un hombre engreído después de todo —continuó—. Lo decidí por voluntad propia. No voy a vivir una vida donde técnicamente estoy muerto. No fue posible para mí vivir en el mundo que Gyokuen, Kouen y Hakuei pensaron que era el correcto. —Endureció la mirada. —Por eso pienso que aquellos que creen en distintos tipos de mundos, deberían pelear entre ellos hasta que uno muera. ¡Y tú no tienes la intención de morir!

Las manos de Alibaba se cerraron con fuerza alrededor de la empuñadura de Amon y su expresión se congestionó.

—¿Deberían pelear entre ellos hasta que uno muera... —repitió conmocionado—, solo porque creen en distintos mundos? Hakuryuu, en este mundo no hay una sola persona ¡que concuerde por completo en lo que dices!

—¡Estás diciendo cosas molestas de nuevo! —masculló Hakuryuu irritado.

—No importa qué tanto tengas la impresión de que un miembro de tu familia o algún ser querido o un compañero es similar a ti —explicó Alibaba—, ¡no existe alguien que piense exactamente del mismo modo que tú! Así que, si peleas a muerte con aquellos que tienen opiniones distintas una y otra vez, por todo el mundo, ¿qué demonios es lo que quedaría entonces? —Hakuryuu lo observaba en silencio, con un semblante confiado e incluso escéptico a sus convincentes y desesperadas palabras. —¡Absolutamente nada! Y por esa razón, decir "soy el único que está en lo correcto", mientras busca peleas, mientras intercambias ideas estúpidas con otros y vives con ellos, ¡es la forma correcta de hacer las cosas!

—Eso no es nada más que un sueño imposible —le rebatió Hakuryuu tras una pausa.

Alibaba le miró desconcertado.

—¿Qué?

La sonrisa burlona volvió al rostro de Hakuryuu y su semblante se volvió sombrío.

—Porque tú no eres nada más que un contenedor de rey que siempre ha peleado bajo alguien más. Eres incapaz de hacer algo por ti mismo. —Alibaba no supo qué contestar. Esquivó la mirada y apretó la mandíbula. —Y prueba de eso es que ahora defiendes los ideales de Kouen y llevas en tus entrañas a su hijo. —Hakuryuu apuntó su lanza hacia él. —Haré que olvides a Kouen y eliminaré a la aberración que llevas en tu vientre. No es más que un producto de Al-Thamen, por eso debe ser destruido.

De súbito, el rostro de Alibaba se crispó a la vez que el Magoi que rodeaba su cuerpo comenzaba a arder. Repudió cada una de las palabras e intenciones de Hakuryuu, y pensaba hacerle pagar por cada una de ellas, pero cuando se abalanzó hacia él, le oyó conjurar a Zagan y un enorme bosque emergió del suelo. De inmediato, una copiosa enredadera comenzó a perseguirlo.

—¡Es como si un bosque entero viniera tras de mí, pero...!

Activó las llamas de Amon, y con el filo de la espada logró repeler y destruir el bosque sin dificultad.

—¡Parece que las plantas de Zagan no pueden competir contra las llamas de Amon, Hakuryuu! —exclamó victorioso.

A Hakuryuu no pareció importarle, porque una estrella de ocho puntas no tardó en brillar en la hombrera de su armadura.

—Quería usar a Zagan para darte una muerte menos dolorosa, pero persististe. —Un espiral de Magoi negro lo rodeó. —Espíritu de la verdad y convicción... Cubre mi cuerpo, reside en mi cuerpo, ¡y conviérteme en un gran Djinn!

Alibaba mantuvo su distancia desde las alturas y presenció boquiabierto cómo una enorme criatura hecha de huesos comenzó a tomar forma alrededor de Hakuryuu.

—Acaso tiene otro... ¡No puede ser!

De entre la cortina de humo y la tierra en suspensión que se arremolinó en el aire, lo que parecía la cola de la criatura de huesos emergió sorpresivamente y se enroscó en el cuello de Alibaba, atrayéndolo violentamente hacia Hakuryuu en el instante que sus rostros se encontraban frente a frente.

—¡Belial! —exclamó Hakuryuu.

La sangre de Alibaba se congeló y su cuerpo se paralizó. No podía creer que Hakuryuu hubiera logrado dominar su segundo equipo Djinn. Él apenas había aprendido a fusionar el poder de Amon en su cuerpo, pero Hakuryuu, demostrando desde el principio una mayor capacidad de manipulación de Magoi, ya llevaba su segundo calabozo conquistado, y prueba de ello era su nuevo equipo Djinn Belial, que se manifestaba como un atemorizante y espeluznante ser del inframundo.

Apenas logró soltarse retrocedió para estudiar la situación. La lanza de Hakuryuu se había convertido en una guadaña de gran tamaño, ¿pero qué habilidad podría contener Belial? La última vez había mandado una ilusión muy extraña a su mente.

Hakuryuu no esperó más tiempo y agitó su guadaña. Parecía un arma letal, pero Alibaba no tardó en darse cuenta que su tamaño no se comparaba con su velocidad. Belial era mucho más débil que Zagan, pues cada embiste lo eludía sin dificultad, y confiaba que mientras el filo del arma no lo alcanzara tendría una oportunidad de derrotar a Hakuryuu. Pero cuando quiso aprovecharla, Hakuryuu predijo sus intenciones y, con un ademán de su mano, dio la orden a Zagan de retenerle. De inmediato, las plantas lo interceptaron y se enroscaron súbitamente en su tobillo izquierdo, frenándolo. Intentó soltarse, pero Hakuryuu con un certero movimiento, agitó su guadaña. El filo de la hoja pasó por su pierna, cortándosela y despareciendo frente a sus ojos.

—¡Mi pierna! —aulló. No podía creer que Hakuryuu hubiera sido capaz de lastimarlo de esa manera. Pero mientras se lamentaba, reparó rápidamente en algo que lo desconcertó—. No, no es eso... Algo está mal. No solo cortó mi pierna. ¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! —Miró a Hakuryuu, resintiendo una aguda incomodidad proveniente de su extremidad cercenada. —¡¿Qué demonios hiciste, Hakuryuu?!

En ese instante se percató que su pierna seguía intacta, unida a su cuerpo, pero carecía de control sobre ella, y la transformación de su equipo Djinn se había desvanecido justo en aquel lugar.

—¡¿Qué es esto?! Mi equipo Djinn se está disolviendo. No siento ningún dolor aunque mi pierna fue cortada. —Notó algo más y se aterró. —No, ¡no puedo sentir nada! —Era como si su pierna hubiera desaparecido, aunque estaba justo allí. —¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!

—Ya no es tu pierna —contestó Hakuryuu—. La guadaña de Belial corta los sentidos de las extremidades de los seres humanos. El contenedor de Belial es capaz de manipular los sentidos, como la vista y el oído. Pero cuando está equipado, puede hacer mucho más. —Sonrió con malicia. —Esa pierna tuya, ¡no se moverá por el resto de la eternidad!

Alibaba palideció y vio con horror a Hakuryuu. Si bien el ataque resultaba grave, los humanos no se lastimaban si eran cortados por la guadaña de Belial, sin embargo, todos los sentidos que existían en sus cuerpos eran llevados a otro espacio. Después de ser cortados por esa cuchilla, resultaba imposible que curasen su cuerpo, convirtiéndose en marionetas de madera, cuyas cuerdas habían sido cortadas.

 _Belial era igual que el dios de la muerte._

Hakuryuu volvió al ataque y se abalanzó sobre Alibaba.

—¡Me aseguraré de atravesar la guadaña de Belial en tu vientre y cortaré la vida de la aberración que llevas en tu interior!

Con dificultad ante la ausencia de las llamas de Amon en su pierna cortada, Alibaba se preocupó de esquivar cada uno de sus embistes, aun cuando resultaba difícil volar con libertad y mantener la fuerza en sus movimientos. Intentó retroceder y ganar tiempo, pero las plantas de Zagan volvieron a aparecer, lastimándolo aun cuando detuvo la mayoría de los ataques que buscaban su vientre. Le sorprendía que Hakuryuu fuera capaz de utilizar a dos Djinn de manera simultánea. Eso lo colocaba en absoluta desventaja, pero no se iba a rendir.

—¡Sigue soñando! —le gritó a Hakuryuu, asestando la espada contra él.

Aun cuando había perdido el sentido en su pierna izquierda y su Magoi se drenaba más rápido a causa del bebé, atacó sin vacilación. Una y otra vez, sin descanso, agitó su espada contra Hakuryuu para causarle la mayor cantidad de daño posible, lográndolo en el proceso. Pero ajeno a los cortes sangrantes en su cuerpo, Hakuryuu agitó su guadaña. Con cada violento impacto sus cuerpos lo resentían, hiriéndose mutuamente en el proceso. Alibaba había olvidado su desventaja y el peligro al que exponía al bebé. Ya no había marcha atrás; si desistía y se rendía, moriría.

—¡Hakuryuu!

—¡Nunca perderé contra ti! —gritó él—. ¡Sin importar qué!

En un descuido de Alibaba, la guadaña le cortó el brazo izquierdo —a la altura del antebrazo—, pero eso no lo detuvo, y aprovechó de blandir su espada y herir a Hakuryuu en el hombro aun cuando no surtió mayor efecto, pues él cargó su peso en la guadaña para impactarla contra la espada de Amon. La fuerza y la presión ejercida hicieron que ambos cayeran precipitadamente al suelo envueltos en Magoi.

—"Amon, por favor, protege a mi hijo"

Alibaba podía sentir las primeras punzadas en su vientre, como si se estuviera desgarrando debido al sobreesfuerzo que llevaba haciendo desde el inicio de la pelea, pero continuó cargando todo su peso en la pierna y brazo derecho que aún respondían, soportando el ataque de Hakuryuu mientras el Magoi que ambos liberaban resquebrajaba el suelo y lo hundía aún más en él. Aun así, no dudó en usar su última carta.

—Espíritu de la cortesía y austeridad... ¡reúne tu poder y trae a la tierra las gloriosas llamas para juzgar todo!

—Hay una estrella de ocho puntas en la tierra, ¡pretende terminar esto con su magia extrema! ¿Eh? —Desde las alturas, Judal, que sostenía su propia batalla con Aladdin, rió confiado del resultado a favor de Hakuryuu.

—¡Alibaba! —Aladdin trató de intervenir, pero Judal se lo impidió.

—Ni lo intentes, enano. Estaba batalla la ganará Hakuryuu.

Aladdin sabía que Alibaba no estaba en condiciones de pelear, pero confiaba en sus habilidades. Su tenacidad y perseverancia se veían reflejadas en las dificultades por las que pasaba Hakuryuu para derrotarlo a pesar de los dos Djinn que manejaba.

Alibaba parecía resuelto, pero por su mente pasaban los recuerdos de los días en los que su relación con Hakuryuu comenzaba a cimentarse en ideales similares que finalmente los llevaron por caminos separados. Él no iba a ceder; no iba a tranzar en su lucha para matar a Kouen, y eso no lo iba a permitir.

—Hakuryuu yo... ¡Te derrotaré!

Una sonrisa complaciente apareció en los labios de Hakuryuu.

—Al fin... —Retrocedió y tomó posición lejos de Alibaba. Apuntó su guadaña hacia él y habló. —¡Te derrotaré! ¡Y asesinaré a Kouen y a tu hijo!

Ambos comenzaron a recitar el conjuro de sus respectivas magias extremas ante los ojos expectantes de Judal y la mirada preocupada de Aladdin.

—¡Te derrotaré Hakuryuu!

—¡Ven por mí!

—¡Magia extrema: espada de decapitación del ministro de llamas! —exclamó Alibaba, y de la estrella de ocho puntas emergió una gigantesca criatura de fuego.

—Heh, igual que en tu pelea de Magnostadt, invocaste al gigante de llamas. —Hakuryuu no parecía preocupado, pero notó de pronto que las llamas de Amon habían actuado. —Cortó mis rutas de escape, eh. ¿Y se supone que derrote esa espada limpiamente?

Un poder descomunal había surgido de la magia extrema de Alibaba, envolviendo todo en fuego.

—Tal como estaba planeado. —Un brillo siniestro cubrió los ojos de Hakuryuu—. ¡Magia extrema: rugido de corte fúnebre!

De la guadaña comenzaron a emerger esqueletos negros para formar a un ser aún más grande.

—La magia extrema de Belial —murmuró Alibaba inquieto—. ¿Qué demonios podría ser?

Una enorme criatura de huesos, similar a un dragón, se formó frente a Hakuryuu, y ante los ojos expectantes de Judal y Aladdin, fue de lleno contra las llamas de Amon, impactando en el centro del enfrentamiento. Alibaba en ese momento sintió que el mundo se volvía oscuro y se alejaba de él. El poder de Belial era un rugido que devoraba y destruía los cinco sentidos de cualquiera que quedaba atrapado dentro de su área.

—No solo tomará tus extremidades —pensó Hakuryuu, confiado del poder devorador de Belial—. Todos los sentidos de tu cuerpo serán devorados, incluyendo los de la criatura que llevas dentro.

Estaba convencido de su victoria, pero frente a él una luz emergió. Las llamas de Amon se abrieron paso, destruyendo la oscuridad generada por Belial. Alibaba avanzaba resuelto, aun cuando solo tuviera control de la mitad de sus extremidades.

—¡No lo harás! —exclamó Hakuryuu al ver que se acercaba, amenazando con romper la barrera de su ataque.

Tras unos segundos esta finalmente cedió y quedaron frente a frente. De lejos, solo se vio una gran colisión que dio por concluida la pelea.

—¡¿Quién ganó?! —exclamó Judal, intrigado.

Aladdin miró con inquietud.

—¡¿E-ese es...?!

En medio del humo se divisó un cuerpo, seguido de un grito desgarrador que Judal y Aladdin no tardaron en reconocer. Las piernas de Hakuryuu habían desaparecido. Su transformación se anuló y cayó al suelo, sumergido en el dolor de sus piernas mutiladas. Judal no podía creerlo; Hakuryuu había resultado gravemente herido, aun cuando su victoria estaba asegurada desde el principio.

—Incineró... sus dos piernas... —Volvió el rostro hacia Alibaba y lo miró con odio. —¡Bastardo...!

Alibaba permanecía suspendido en el aire, con su equipo Djinn intacto. Era el vencedor, pero algo no estaba bien con él: no se movía ni respondía al llamado preocupado de Aladdin. ¿Qué había sucedido?

...Continuará...


	21. Capítulo 21: Una luz que se apaga

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 21 —**

 **Una luz que se apaga**

Tras una semana de interminables reuniones en el salón principal del palacio de Balbadd, la última de ellas concluyó con la decisión unánime de no doblegarse ante Hakuryuu y de terminar con su rebelión a toda costa. Kouen, como comandante general del Imperio, era plenamente consciente que su deber consistía únicamente en detener sus infantiles planes y asesinarlo de ser necesario, sin embargo, la ausencia de Alibaba y su intervención arbitraria en Rakushou lo llevó a sumirse en una preocupación que no dejó indiferente a nadie.

Una vez expuestas y designadas las estrategias para hacerle frente a Hakuryuu, los implicados en la crisis civil dejaron el salón y Koumei no tardó en darle alcance a Kouen.

—¿Piensas ir a buscarlo? —preguntó con un dejo de preocupación e intriga. Muy en el fondo, la partida de Alibaba a Rakushou le inquietaba no solo por el conflicto político que su imprudente decisión provocaría; la salud mental de Kouen y la vida del bebé estaban en juego.

—Él sabe que su lugar está aquí —contestó con displicencia sin detener el paso.

—Tomó una decisión precipitada. —Koumei contestó reflexivo. —Pero creo que lo hizo pensando que sería lo mejor.

—Lo hizo por Balbadd —dijo Kouen.

—Te equivocas. —Esta vez Koumei habló resuelto; —Puedo apostar que lo hizo por ti.

A Kouen no pareció afectarle sus palabras.

—Actuó sin pensar —soltó tajante—, y será castigado por eso.

Esbozando apenas una sonrisa, Koumei negó con la cabeza.

—Cuando lo veas se te quitarán los deseos de castigarlo. No puedes ser duro con él.

Ofendido por su descarada burla, Kouen se detuvo y volteó a encararlo.

—¡Claro que pue-!

Dejó a media sus palabras porque sintió una opresión en el pecho que lo obligó a buscar rápidamente un punto de apoyo donde sostenerse.

—¡Hermano! —Koumei lo atajó al verle tambalearse peligrosamente. —¿Estás bien?

Sujeto a una de las mesas que adornaban el pasillo, Kouen aguardó sin responder mientras regularizar su respiración para dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho que le quitó por instantes el aliento.

—No has descansado lo suficiente —se quejó Koumei con preocupación—. Tal vez...

—No es cansancio —le corrigió Kouen.

—¿Entonces?

Concentrado en recuperar el aliento, Kouen permaneció en silencio, no porque no supiera lo que le pasaba, sino porque temía decir en voz alta lo que su mente le había mostrado en ese preciso instante.

.

.

.

.

En Rakushou, Aladdin observaba con preocupación a Alibaba sin saber qué sucedió con él tras su enfrentamiento contra Hakuryuu, pues este se había encargado de dejar en claro que era el único vencedor del encuentro.

—¡¿Qué demonios dices?! —exclamó Judal exaltado—. ¡Miras tus piernas!

Ajeno al dolor que sus miembros mutilados le ocasionaban, Hakuryuu contestó tranquilo.

—Las heridas de Alibaba son aún peores. —Señaló a Alibaba que permanecía suspendido en el aire. —Pensé que perder una o dos piernas o robar su ego estaba bien mientras fuera capaz de ganar, pero nunca pensé que terminaría de este modo. —Sonrió con malicia. —Eligió proteger a su hijo a cambio de su vida.

En ese momento, la espada de Amon se soltó de su mano, y la transformación del equipo Djinn se desvaneció.

—¡Alibaba!

Aladdin intentó llegar a él al verle caer desde las alturas, pero las raíces de Zagan llegaron a él primero, asiéndole de la cintura y llevándolo al suelo, cerca de Hakuryuu.

—Ahora Alibaba no es más que un cascarón vacío —explicó él, mirando su cuerpo inerte tendido a su lado—. Belial no tiene la habilidad de robar el rukh, por lo que su cuerpo continuará con las funciones básicas, pero... Alibaba recibió un golpe por esta guadaña que atravesó su cuerpo desde la cabeza; por lo tanto su espíritu ya no está aquí. Justo ahora reside en una dimensión que ni siquiera yo conozco.

—¡Eso no puede ser! —exclamó Aladdin con horror—. ¡Qué hiciste, Hakuryuu! ¡Qué le hiciste a Alibaba!

—¡Al fin puedo tomar una o dos de sus piernas! —rió Hakuryuu fuera de sí—. ¡Incluso puedo tomar la vida de su hijo sin dificultad para que estemos iguales!

Judal sonrió complacido.

—¡Así es como debería hacerlo mi contenedor de rey! —exclamó.

—¡Judal, apresúrate y dame una mano! —ordenó Hakuryuu—. ¡Gana y ven a mi lado!

—¡Como desees, señor!

Confiando en la victoria, Judal liberó un gran poder que remeció la tierra y juntó las nubes en el cielo. En ese momento, Aladdin se vio en un escenario complicado y peligrosamente desventajoso.

—¡No puedo ver dónde están los vectores de poder, después de todo! —pensó con inquietud.

—¡Más, dame más poder! —pidió Judal a su propio cuerpo, y una luz negra se abrió paso entre las nubes y llegó a él con gran fuerza.

Aladdin comprendió entonces que Judal había cruzado un límite más allá de las capacidades permitidas para un Magi.

—¡Judal, tú!

—Aladdin, a mí no me importa en qué tenga que convertirme mientras pueda derrotarte. —El tercer ojo en su frente había empezado a sangrar y su cuerpo comenzaba a desprenderse en pedazos producto del gran poder que reverberaba en su interior.

"Este sentimiento... ¿¡es el mismo que cuando pelee contra el médium!?", Aladdin no estaba seguro de lo que fuera a suceder si uno de los dos perdía esta batalla. El poder que tenía ante sus ojos había comenzado a transmitirle un sentimiento de temor e incertidumbre que no podía manejar, pero que debía detener a toda costa.

—¡Te detendré! —le gritó a Judal.

Pero para hacer eso no tenía otra opción más que usar la magia de Solomon, y entonces recordó las palabras de Ugo tras el recuerdo que había enseñado en la cumbre, cuando explicó que al tratarse de magia, el conocimiento nunca era suficiente. Existían muchas personas en Alma Toran capaces de teorizar fórmulas mágicas para invocar grandes hechizos, pero todos esos eruditos habían ganado su conocimiento leyendo libros. Sin embargo habían fracasado en su intento de dominar el gran hechizo que Ugo había encontrado, y el único en lograr usarlo había sido Solomon.

"Lo único que tengo es el conocimiento de la magia de Alma Toran gracias a la sabiduría de Solomon, pero como magos hay demasiada diferencia de poder entre el rey Solomon y yo. Activar la magia es totalmente diferente de usarla sin problemas".

Aladdin había comenzado a dudar de sus capacidades y de lo que podría hacer contra Judal. Inconscientemente, la derrota de Alibaba le estaba afectando.

"Me falta fuerza, y si intento usar esta gran magia con todo lo que tengo... no seré capaz de controlarla bien. Y mi individualidad podría desaparecer por completo. Pero si uso esta magia, Judal...".

En ese momento llegó a una conclusión. No había espacio para las dudas; aún tenía una misión en este mundo, y las intenciones de Judal de asesinarlo no podían ser un obstáculo.

Resuelto, alzó una mano a la altura de su rostro y la movió.

—Impacto de propulsión y fijación —recitó, y un rayo de luz fue de lleno hacia Judal, quien no pareció del todo sorprendido.

—¡¿Qué diablos es esto?! —rió—. ¡No funcionará!

Un gigante de arena brotó de la luz y con un poderoso puño, comenzó a empujar a Judal hacia arriba, alejándolo de la tierra.

"¿Está usando los gigantes de arena ahora?". El puño del gigante lo seguía empujando hacia arriba.

—¿Estás usando ese pseudo "poder mágico extremo" para arrojarme al suelo de nuevo? ¡Me sacudiré esta cosa con mi propia magia!

Confiado en sus capacidades, intentó detener el empuje del puño del gigante, pero se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Qué es esta magia?", pensó inquieto. "Su poder no se está debilitando ni un poco".

Miró a Aladdin con desprecio y su semblante se crispó.

—Bastardo, ¿cuánto tiempo planeas seguir este juego de empujarnos entre nosotros?

—Por toda la eternidad —contestó Aladdin resuelto.

Judal no se sintió intimidado por semejante respuesta. Por el contrario, se sintió más motivado de hacerle frente.

—Empujándonos ente nosotros, ¿eh? —sonrió confiado. —Vamos a hacerlo Aladdin. ¡Te derrotaré!

—¡Judal! —Hakuryuu estaba preocupado. Veía a Judal alejarse cada vez más, pero él parecía no darse cuenta. Continuaba resistiéndose con nulos resultados.

—¡Seré empujado si no pongo toda mi fuerza en esto! —Fue en ese momento que reparó en lo inevitable: la magia de Aladdin, lejos de debilitarse, continuaba con más fuerza, empujándolo sin parar. —Se supone que él es la fuerza que está detrás de esta magia. Un Magi siempre es un humano en su cuerpo, y su fuerza física debería disminuir lentamente, por lo tanto la cantidad de Magoi que emite debería hacerse más débil. ¡Esta magia no se está volviendo débil para nada! —Finalmente se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo. —¡Aladdin, ¿qué me hiciste?!

A su campo de visión llegó una de las plantas de Zagan que se abrió paso entre la energía creada por él y Aladdin y sujetó su brazo izquierdo.

—¡No interfieras Hakuryuu! —le gritó al ver sus intentos por ayudarlo.

—¡Cállate y haz lo que te digo! —le contestó Hakuryuu—. ¡Hay algo raro con esta magia! ¡Apresúrate y crea una "barrera de aislamiento"!

Judal pensó que la idea podría resultar pues con ella podría anular cualquier magia, pero se dio cuenta que sería imposible; no tenía tiempo para crearla. Cada vez era empujado más y más lejos, perdiendo de vista a Hakuryuu.

—¿Cuánto va a durar esto? ¡¿Cuándo va a detenerse?! —Se estaba desesperando. —No, ¡cálmate! —se dijo a si mismo—. Aún si es un Magi, ¡su fuerza no es infinita! Debería agotarse tarde o temprano. —Sonrió confiado. —Entonces no podrá usar su magia, y... y entonces... —Sus ojos vieron que se había alejado demasiado, lo suficiente para distinguir solo un punto en la oscuridad. —¿Qué tal si soy yo quien se queda sin fuerza? Perderé mi _borg_ en este lugar... completamente solo.

Miró a su alrededor y descubrió que había sido arrastrado más allá de la tierra. Estaba en el espacio, rodeado de absoluta oscuridad.

—Mierda... —Su expresión se congestionó. —Así no es... como quería que pasaran las cosas.

.

.

.

En la tierra, Hakuryuu miraba al cielo sin creer que Judal se había marchado.

—¿No regresa? —murmuró abstraído—. Solo fue el ataque de un gigante de arena, entonces ¡¿por qué...?!

—Judal nunca regresará —dijo Aladdin de pronto—. El golpe de Ugo solo fue el poder propulsor.

Hakuryuu frunció el ceño y lo acuchilló con la mirada.

—¿Qué significa eso?

La expresión de Aladdin era de cansancio y tristeza. Bajó la vista y empuñó las manos.

—Usé el golpe de Ugo para lanzar a Judal fuerza de la atmósfera. "Impacto de propulsión y fijación" fijó por completo la fuerza de ese golpe.

—¿Fijar... la fuerza? —Hakuryuu se mostró confundido.

—Continúa aplicando cierta fuerza en la misma dirección y con la misma intensidad. No importa si la fuerza lastima al sujeto, o si se reduce a polvo, la magia continúa empujando por toda la eternidad. Hasta los confines del mundo.

—¿Entonces...?

—Judal no podrá volver de nuevo a este planeta.

El semblante de Hakuryuu se volvió herido.

—Esa es... una magia muy retorcida. —Entornó la mirada y miró con furia a Aladdin. —En ese caso, ¡haré que disperses esa magia!

—Es imposible —contestó Aladdin con pesar—. Esa magia nunca desaparecerá. Es una técnica que cambia las leyes de la fuerza en este mundo. Ni siquiera yo puedo hacer algo después de haberla usado.

—¡Deja de mentir! —masculló Hakuryuu.

—¡Era la única magia que podía usar! —exclamó Aladdin, afligido.

Hakuryuu no podía creerle, pero al ver su expresión abatida por el cansancio y la aflicción, supo que decía la verdad. Judal no regresaría, y eso causó que su pecho se sintiera extraño, como si algo se hubiera roto, resultando más doloroso y sofocante que las heridas físicas en su cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empuñó las manos en un intento por aplacar el dolor que lo asaltaba.

Aladdin pasó por su lado en silencio y se acercó a Alibaba.

—Alibaba. —Lo tomó del brazo, sacudiéndolo para despertarlo. —¿Oye, Alibaba?

—Se ha ido... —soltó Hakuryuu, ocultando su rostro tras su mano. —Al igual que él...

Abatido por el cansancio y el dolor que había despertado en su corazón tras semejante confirmación, Aladdin se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas sin apartar la vista del cuerpo inerte de Alibaba. Respiraba, pero simplemente no despertaba; por más que insistiera no lo haría. Con temor se atrevió a llevar una mano a su vientre, y con gran alivio percibió el rukh del bebé. Él aún estaba ahí.

—Dio su vida a cambio de esa criatura —dijo Hakuryuu, viéndole con seriedad—. Fue un tonto. Si su cuerpo muere, el de ese bebé también lo hará.

—Te equivocas. —Aladdin lo miró desafiante. —Alibaba lo hizo porque su amor fue más fuerte que su ambición de vivir y derrotarte.

Hakuryuu no contestó y, en silencio, intentó levantarse.

—¿Por qué no terminamos esto? —pronunció calmo—. Aun si significa golpearnos hasta la muerte.

Aladdin negó.

—Vamos a detenernos —pidió.

Sin responder a su petición, Hakuryuu le dio la espalda y alzó la vista al cielo.

—¿Realmente no hay forma de que regrese? —Su tono de voz arrastró resignación.

—¿Te refieres a Judal? —preguntó Aladdin mientras se colocaba su distintiva diadema roja sobre su frente.

—Sí.

—Nunca podrá regresar —contestó.

—¿Aún si mueres?

—Sí.

—¿Aún si él muere?

—Sí.

Aún cuando Hakuryuu permaneciera de espaldas, Aladdin pudo adivinar que su rostro en ese momento era de absoluto dolor.

—Usaste una magia bastante cruel, Aladdin.

—Lo sé, pero no tenía otra opción. —Miró a Hakuryuu. —Judal tiene un "cuadro de transferencia", pero hay un límite para el rango. Justo ahora él ya debería estar... —Dejó las palabras en el aire y volteó hacia Alibaba. —¿A dónde mandaste a Alibaba?

—No lo sé —contestó Hakuryuu—, y si no entiendes la magia, entonces no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda saber dónde está él ahora.

Aladdin no tuvo las fuerzas para responder ni mucho menos para mostrar alguna reacción que no fuera cansancio. Se sentía derrotado, pero sobre todo angustiado, y aun así no se sentía capaz de llorar o reclamar por lo que había ocurrido con Alibaba, porque en su interior parecía albergar una pequeña esperanza de traerlo de vuelta.

Volvió a colocar la mano sobre su vientre y advirtió un poco de rukh manando de esa zona. El rukh del bebé lucía inquieto, como si supiera que algo no andaba bien.

Apartó la mano y miró a Hakuryuu.

—¿Estás bien con tus piernas?

Hakuryuu no respondió; a cambio, activó el contenedor de Zagan en la hoja de su lanza y las plantas del Djinn brotaron del suelo y le dieron forma a sus piernas mutiladas, al igual que lo hizo con su brazo tras perderlo en Sindria.

—Puedo salir adelante con esto... de una forma u otra—dijo, sintiendo el dolor de su carne cercenada y las uniones de las plantas de Zagan en sus extremidades—. Especialmente si son solo una o dos de mis piernas. Pero... nunca imaginé que perdería a Judal. —Parecía que eso le dolía más.

—Lo lamento —murmuró Aladdin con la mirada apagada.

—¿Por qué estás disculpándote? —Hakuryuu sonrió herido.

—No sé qué más decir —contestó.

—Si tan solo ustedes dos nunca hubieran venido innecesariamente a entrometerse con nosotros... —La expresión de Hakuryuu se contrajo en una mueca de dolor.

—Vamos a ser honestos entre nosotros —dijo Aladdin sin mirarle—. ¿Realmente querías ir a una guerra sin cuartel contra Kouen y tu familia?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué hubieras ganado con eso? Por favor dime.

Hakuryuu empuñó las manos con enfado y volteó crispado hacia él, pero enmudeció sobrecogido al ver su expresión abatida y herida, como si algo se hubiera muerto dentro y sufriera por el destino y las decisiones de todos.

—Realmente quiero saber —pidió Aladdin, mirándole suplicante.

—Esto es lo que he hecho —dijo Hakuryuu, mirando hacia el horizonte que ofrecía un atardecer rojizo—. Aún si no es una razón con la que cualquiera estaría de acuerdo, hay cosas por las que tengo que pelear. —Hizo una pausa y añadió: —Judal quería arreglar las cosas contigo. Él... probablemente consideraba que ustedes dos, como compañeros Magi, eran iguales aunque también diferentes. Tal como la imagen de sí mismo en un espejo. Tú eras el incomparable oponente que no podía ignorar. O eso pienso.

Las palabras de Hakuryuu parecieron remover algo dentro de Aladdin. Si bien nunca se llevó bien con Judal, como Magis, compartían un destino similar, y ahora que él no estaba, no sabía si dejar que la culpa lo atormentara o seguir adelante pensando que hizo lo correcto.

Bajó la vista con pesar y observó a Alibaba. Se hincó a su lado y miró a Hakuryuu.

—¿Qué harás, a partir de ahora? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Qué haré, dices... —Hakuryuu suspiró. —Ahora que Judal no está conmigo, mi fuerza de guerra se ha reducido a la mitad. Aladdin. —Él se puso de pie con curiosidad. —Tú eres un Magi, ¿te unirías a mí en lugar de Judal para pelear contra las fuerzas militares de Kouen?

Contrariado, Aladdin frunció el ceño y curvó los labios.

—Eso... no es gracioso —contestó.

Hakuryuu volvió a suspirar y cerró los ojos, esbozando apenas una sonrisa.

—Tienes razón, no podemos reemplazar a aquellos que hemos perdido. En ese caso, mis opciones son limitadas. Por eso tengo que volver a mi plan original contra Kouen.

—¿Tu plan... original? —Aladdin se mostró sorprendido, y cuando quiso preguntarle de qué se trataba _ese_ plan, una misteriosa mujer irrumpió en el lugar y reverenció a Hakuryuu.

—Diría que estabas esperando esta oportunidad —dijo él al verla inclinada en el suelo.

—Se equivoca su majestad. —Manteniendo su postura de reverencia, ella esbozó una amplia sonrisa. —Mi maestro haría lo que fuera por ayudarle.

Aladdin observó a la mujer con intriga. Ocultaba su identidad con un antifaz, vestía atuendos similares a los del Imperio, aunque mucho más extravagantes, y adornaba sus labios con una amplia sonrisa. ¿Quién era y qué rol cumplía como aliada de Hakuryuu? Jamás la había visto, y al notar la familiaridad con la que se dirigía a él, supuso que se conocían desde hacía un tiempo. Tal vez era parte de _ese_ plan que Hakuryuu tenía pensado llevar a cabo contra Kouen.

Tenía muchas dudas, pero prefirió dejarlas a un lado y retirarse. Desplegó su alfombra mágica y subió a Alibaba en ella, acomodándolo con cuidado de tal forma que su vientre no quedara aplastado.

La mujer advirtió sus intenciones y se apresuró en señalárselo a Hakuryuu.

—¡Espere un momento, su majestad! ¿Está seguro de que está bien dejar escapar a Alibaba? Quería convertirlo en uno de sus aliados, ¿correcto? —Hakuryuu se mantuvo en silencio. —Ah, bueno, quizá ya no necesita más aliados...

Aladdin observó en silencio la situación y nuevas dudas le asaltaron.

La mujer, de busto prominente, sintió su mirada y volteó, ofreciéndole una sonrisa y un saludo con la mano.

—Aladdin. —Hakuryuu lo llamó de pronto. —No puedo revelar más de mis planes. No te convertirás en mi aliado después de todo.

—Yo nunca dije que quería convertirme en tu enemigo —le corrigió Aladdin con seriedad.

Subió a su alfombra junto con Alibaba y, cuando tomó altura suficiente, miró a Hakuryuu.

—En cualquier caso, ¿qué harás a partir de ahora? —preguntó él con curiosidad.

Aladdin frunció los labios.

—Hakuryuu, no quieres decirme tus planes, ¿y aun así quieres oír los míos?

—Vamos dime —insistió él—, ahora que lo pienso, nunca te pregunté qué pensabas de esta situación como individuo.

Renuente al principio, Aladdin bajó la mirada y contestó.

—Por todo este tiempo, yo... solo quería detener el regreso de Il Ilah.

Hakuryuu miró al suelo y resopló.

—Ya veo... pero ya has alcanzado ese objetivo, ¿cierto? Además de Gyokuen, quien era un Magi, los otros magos en Al-Thamen no son tan fuertes debido a que perdieron su poder durante la caída de Alma Toran. En verdad Al-Thamen colapsó después de perder su líder. La gran cantidad de rukh oscuro con el que contaba la organización ha desaparecido junto con Judal. Fuiste capaz de alcanzar tus objetivos gracias a tus acciones. Buen trabajo. —Hizo una pausa y añadió: —Pienso que quiero hacer lo mismo.

Aladdin lo miró fijamente y frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué caíste en la depravación?

Hakuryuu alzó la vista y su expresión se suavizó.

—Aladdin, ¿piensas que caer en la depravación es algo malo? —Aladdin parpadeó confundido. —Es cierto que si Al-Thamen quiere usar a aquellos que caen en la depravación para crear un punto oscuro, entonces son peligrosos... Si es ese el caso, está bien decir que una gran cantidad de rukh es el mal en el mundo. Pero si borras ese peligro. ¿La situación es la misma?

Las palabras de Hakuryuu parecieron remover algo dentro de Aladdin. Él tensó los labios y respiró con profundidad antes de responder.

—Sabes, Hakuryuu... quiero detener la depravación, aún si ese es el caso, porque pienso que caer en la depravación es algo realmente triste. Pienso que si alguien cae en la depravación, es porque terminó maldiciendo el mundo donde nació o es el resultado de mucho sufrimiento. ¡El futuro que quería que pasara nunca se hará realidad! En vez del futuro brillante que quería al inicio, su vida sigue hacia la dirección opuesta. Eso aún es "caer en la depravación", ¿cierto?

El semblante de Hakuryuu se endureció.

—Exactamente lo opuesto al futuro que deseas, eh... Quizá tienes razón. Dicen que Al-Thamen tiene un método para forzar a las personas a caer en la depravación. Y las que terminaron así probablemente fueron incapaces de soportar el sufrimiento. Pero... ¿qué tal si deseabas un futuro brillante en primer lugar, y luego a mitad del camino eres forzado a detenerte, así que comienzas a maldecir el mundo, a medida que peleas por lo que querías? ¿Qué pasará en ese caso?

Aladdin no supo qué contestar. Su rostro era absoluta sorpresa.

—Es porque me siento triste —continuó Hakuryuu con una sonrisa resuelta y desafiante—, que no quiero vivir como tú has decidido.

Aladdin apretó su báculo con fuerza y enmudeció.

—Dije algo estúpido. —Hakuryuu esquivó la mirada y agitó la mano con indiferencia. —Solo vete ya.

Sin más que decir, Aladdin se marchó rumbo a Balbadd, pero aunque intentaba despejar su mente, no conseguía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Hakuryuu.

"¿Caer en la depravación es algo malo después que el peligro de Il-Ilah se ha ido?".

—¿Qué piensas, Alibaba? —Aun cuando sabía que no obtendría respuesta, quiso preguntarle en un intento por encontrar un consuelo a la aflicción e incertidumbre que lo abordaban. Bajó la mirada y contempló su cuerpo inerte. —Se siente que su rukh no estuviera aquí, aunque puedo sentirlo. —Apoyó una mano sobre su vientre y percibió el rukh inquieto del bebé. —Lamento no haber podido detener lo que te pasó, Alibaba. Sé que donde sea que te encuentres te sientes preocupado por tu hijo, ¡pero estoy seguro que habrá una forma de traerte de vuelta!

.

.

.

Les tomó algunos días volver a Balbadd, y el temor de Aladdin era Alibaba al notar que su rukh se sentía cada vez más débil, y el del bebé cada vez más intranquilo. Podía apostar a que él sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero ¿qué podía hacer por él o Alibaba? Sus capacidades como Magi tenían un límite, aun así no perdía las esperanzas de encontrar el alma de Alibaba y traerla de regreso.

Cuando divisó los límites de Balbadd su corazón se apretó y pensó en lo que diría Kouen. ¿Qué haría? ¿Se molestaría? ¿Usaría lo ocurrido con Alibaba como excusa para declararle la guerra Hakuryuu? Confiaba en su buen juicio, pero también temía que la ira lo cegara, ignorando la voluntad de Alibaba de no querer un derramamiento de sangre entre ambos bandos de Kou y buscara cobrar venganza en su nombre con la cabeza de Hakuryuu.

Cuando llegaron al palacio tuvo que enfrentar a Kouen y ver la expresión destrozada de su rostro. Él parecía saberlo, era plenamente consciente de lo ocurrido en Rakushou, porque no reaccionó sorprendido cuando cruzaron las puertas del palacio. Permaneció en silencio e inmóvil, como un espectador lejano e indiferente, mientras trasladaban a Alibaba a su habitación y era asistido por sus amigos y las sirvientas de Kouha.

—¿Estás bien con esto? —La voz de Koumei lo sacó de sus pensamientos. —¿No vas a ir con él?

Sin responder y, para sorpresa de Aladdin y Koumei, Kouen dio media vuelta y caminó rumbo al salón principal de reuniones. Con desconcierto ellos intercambiaron miradas pero le siguieron sin cuestionamientos. Tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa y aguardaron incómodos debido a la pesada atmósfera que se había dejado caer en la habitación. Nadie se atrevía a romperla, pero finalmente fue Koumei, ante el mutismo y el semblante abrumador de Kouen, quien decidió dar el primer paso.

—Sobre la situación de Alibaba... —pronunció calmo—, deberíamos encontrar una alternativa para curarlo. —Miró a Aladdin. —¿Existe forma de lograrlo?

Aladdin negó cabizbajo.

—No lo sé.

Koumei miró fugazmente a Kouen y lamentó haber preguntado. Se rascó la cabeza con incomodidad y continuó.

—Sobre lo que pasó en Rakushou, entendemos la situación. Hakuryuu ha ganado un segundo contenedor metálico, "Belial", pero ha perdido a Judal. En otras palabras, nuestra posición en esta guerra ha mejorado.

"Los contenedores de metal tienen una habilidad peculiar de absorber la magia de su mismo tipo de origen, por eso es difícil causar daño mágico a usuarios de contenedores de metal con Djinns del mismo tipo. También parece que ambos Djinn de Hakuryuu tienen la habilidad de manipular la vida. Entre nuestros Djinn tenemos a "Phenex" quien es del mismo tipo, así que es así como irá la batalla.

Contra más escuchaba, Aladdin apretaba los puños y pensaba en el gran error que se estaba cometiendo. Y comprendió que, lejos de evitar una guerra, Kouen y los demás enfrentarían a Hakuryuu sin medir las consecuencias.

—Nos enfrentaremos a las habilidades de Hakuryuu con "Phenex" hasta cierto punto, sin importar los efectos que tenga —continuó Koumei—. Mientras, Hakuryuu será atacado por seis Djinn diferentes.

Aladdin visualizó con horror tal escenario y no lo soportó.

—Pero les dije que vi una chica extraña ahí —dijo alzando las manos y negando con la cabeza—, y no sé nada más que eso.

—Tomaremos medidas contra eso también —señaló Koumei con tranquilidad—. Más importante, aún si no hubiera un Magi caído como Judal que pudiera darle más poder a un rey caído como Hakuryuu, es innegable que Hakuryuu ha perdido un aliado irremplazable. —Hizo una pausa y miró a Kouen al reparar en su expresión sombría. —Aun así —continuó—, si Hakuryuu fuera a buscar ayuda de algún poder externo, debería actuar lo más rápido posible.

Con mal disimulo, Kouen chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie de golpe. Caminó hacia la puerta del salón, pero la voz de Koumei lo interrumpió.

—¿Qué piensas de la situación? —le oyó decir.

No contestó de inmediato. Volteó apenas y contestó:

—Lo haremos caer primero.

Aladdin saltó de su asiento y se le acercó.

—¡Espera un minuto! —le atajó.

—El país ha sido dividido, Magi —soltó Kouen de manera tajante, sin mirarle—. Y no más del veinte por ciento de nuestros soldados están dispuestos a seguir a Hakuryuu.

Confundido, Aladdin intentó replicar, pero Koumei le interrumpió.

—No podemos evitar la guerra que comenzará después de esta alianza improvisada. El camino más corto es tomar la cabeza de Hakuryuu —explicó, parándose a un costado de Kouen—. Este es el camino con el menor número de pérdidas, incluso para Balbadd.

—No estoy hablando de eso —se apresuró a decir Aladdin—. Aún si entiendo que nunca perderán contra Hakuryuu, ¿por qué necesitan ir tan violentamente contra él? ¿No es parte de su familia? No entiendo, ¿por qué están haciendo esto? —Hizo una pausa y añadió: —¿Y qué hay de Alibaba?

—¿Qué tratas de decir? —inquirió Kouen.

Aladdin dio un paso hacia él.

—¿Por qué crees que él fue a hablar con Hakuryuu?

—Magi de Alma Toran. —Esta vez Koumei intervino. —¿Acaso Hakuryuu no cayó en la depravación?

Con los puños fuertemente cerrados en la tela de su ropa, Aladdin esquivó la mirada y vio al suelo.

—Ya no puedo decir que caer en la depravación esté completamente equivocado —confesó con pesar.

Los ojos de Koumei se abrieron con sorpresa.

—¿Pasó algo? —cuestionó—. Esto no suena como usted.

—Está actuando así porque nadie nunca está "completamente equivocado" —dijo Kouen de pronto—. Tengo una razón para ir contra Hakuryuu —declaró—, es porque tengo que saldar cuentas con él, sin importar qué.

—¿Lo dices por Alibaba? —indagó Aladdin—. Él no querría que...

—Nuestra misión es derrotar a Al-Thamen —dijo Koumei, interrumpiendo sus palabras—. Ellos son los responsables de quienes caen en la depravación porque quieren usar el rukh oscuro para destruir este mundo. ¿Es eso correcto, Magi de Alma Toran?

—Exacto —contestó Aladdin apesadumbrado—. Pero "Arba" murió, y una gran cantidad de rukh oscuro ha desaparecido. Tal como dijo Hakuryuu. Mientras el rukh oscuro no sea usado para llamar a Ill Ilah a este mundo, su existencia no es algo malo por sí mismo. —Ordenó sus ideas y sacudió la cabeza. —Yo... no quiero que Hakuryuu y el tío Kouen peleen. No quiero que ninguno de los dos muera. Intenté convencer a Hakuryuu de que detuviera esta guerra pero no fui capaz, porque él se sentía bien cayendo en la depravación, y porque quiere pelear por voluntad propia. —Bajó la mirada y sintió ganas de llorar. —Alibaba y yo no fuimos capaces de convencerlo. Y ahora Alibaba está...

De una forma u otra, Koumei pudo comprender su preocupación y pesar, pero a estas alturas de nada servía. El daño ya estaba hecho, y la elección de Hakuryuu había sido su propia voluntad.

Con un resoplido, Kouen dio un paso al frente y lo encaró.

—¿Eres idiota o algo? —Aladdin lo miró perplejo. Incluso en situaciones así, Kouen tenía tiempo para los insultos. —La amenaza de Ill Ilah se ha ido, ¿cierto? Quizá no estás satisfecho con lo que pasó en el proceso, pero en cualquier caso te dejaremos hacer lo que quieras. Al menos eso es lo que haremos también.

—¿Lo que... ustedes quieren hacer? —Aladdin se mostró confundido.

—Exacto, ya hablamos sobre esto con Alibaba —dijo Koumei—. Hablamos en serio cuando decimos que queremos deshacernos de todas las guerras presentes y futuras en este mundo.

Aladdin no lo entendía. Cómo podían pensar de esa forma cuando se habían encargado por décadas de construir una imagen completamente opuesta. Para el mundo, el Imperio Kou era sinónimo de sangre, guerras y muerte. Un Imperio opresor sediento de poder que solo velaba por sus propios intereses, por lo que resultaba intrigante saber cómo lograrían deshacerse de las guerras. ¿Cómo lograrían semejante hazaña?

—Escuche. —Koumei alzó su abanico. —Hablando claro, la guerra no es nada más que "querer imponer tus creencias a tu oponente". Solo pasa por esa razón. No hay excepción a esa regla.

—Uhmm, ¿puedes darme un ejemplo? —pidió Aladdin confundido.

Con paciencia, Koumei expuso de ejemplo lo que sucedió en Alma Toran contra Al-Thamen y lo que ocurrió con Magnostadt y Reim, dejando muy claro el concepto que gatillaba las guerras.

—Por eso, cuando hay dos ideas o intereses diferentes, en otras palabras, las "creencias" chocan entre ellas, comienza una guerra.

—S-sí... creo que entiendo un poco más ahora —dijo Aladdin, aún renuente.

—Pero, esta clase de guerras terminarán cuando uno de los dos lados haya alcanzado su objetivo. —Aguardó un momento y luego añadió: —En otras palabras, las guerras son solo "medios". Para que los humanos impongan por la fuerza sus propias creencias por encima de los otros, por el bien de su objetivo absoluto, en ese caso ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

—No tenemos más opción que disminuir el número de creencias diferentes —añadió Kouen.

En ese momento, Aladdin lo comprendió. Vio a ambos hermanos y se dio cuenta lo que ellos llevaban pensando durante todos estos años. La imagen de Kou como un país ansioso de guerras era equivocada. La familia Ren solo buscaba una forma de alcanzar la paz muy distinta a Solomon. Desde el inicio habían estado peleando para hacer que el mundo fuera un lugar mejor. Pero pese tales esfuerzos, Aladdin se preguntaba por qué las cosas no terminaban bien.

—Hakuryuu odiaba a Gyokuen. —La voz gutural Kouen rompió el silencio que de pronto se había instalado en la habitación. —Convirtió su odio en sus creencias, y no permitió que ella viviera, aunque tuvo que poner su propia vida en riesgo. Hasta cierto punto, todos aquellos que decidimos aceptar a Gyokuen nos convertimos en seres tan incompatibles con Hakuryuu, que todos teníamos que morir por él. Pero nadie puede decir que él está completamente equivocado. —Aladdin lo miraba enmudecido. —Tal como dijiste un momento después de mostrarnos la historia de Alma Toran, las personas no tienen otra opción más que seguir moviéndose en el camino que creen que es el correcto. —Hizo una pausa al ver su expresión y se atrevió a preguntarle. —¿Por qué fueron a Rakushou? Fue decisión de él, ¿no es verdad?

Incluso sin necesidad de confirmar la respuesta, Kouen conocía lo suficiente a Alibaba como para saber que arriesgó su vida y la del bebé por Balbadd.

—Quizá la forma en la que hizo las cosas fue infantil —continuó tranquilo—, pero se movió y peleó para proteger a Balbadd. Como primer príncipe del Imperio Kou, no puedo cuestionar sus decisiones...

Aladdin no sabía si estaba en posición de cuestionar su actitud; podía entenderla, porque pese a sus palabras duras e impasibles, sabía que por dentro se estaba desmoronando. Lo vio en sus ojos al momento de cruzar las puertas del palacio con Alibaba inconsciente. Pero incluso alguien como él, que fue capaz de elegir el amor por encima de la voluntad del Imperio, tenía un deber que cumplir como primer príncipe del país más fuerte del mundo y figura de poder a la cabeza de Balbadd, aun cuando sus sentimientos estuvieran comprometidos.

—Él sabía que lo entenderías —se apresuró a decir—. Pero también sabía que te preocuparías y molestarías al poner en riesgo su vida y la del bebé.

Enmudecido, Kouen intentó mantenerse indiferente pero fue imposible, su mirada arrojó un destello de aflicción y dolor que tanto Aladdin como Koumei lograron advertir.

—Ante todo somos líderes de nuestros países —concluyó al fin—. Y tú como Magi, debes saber que para ser un buen candidato a rey es necesario este tipo de decisiones. —Reparó en la expresión consternada de Aladdin y añadió: —Pero te pregunto Magi, después de todo esto, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

Con pesar, Aladdin bajó la mirada sin saber qué responder. Su rostro se congestionó y un nudo en su garganta lo enmudeció.

—Has cumplido la misión que tus guías de Alma Toran te confiaron, ¿cierto? —Kouen lo miró con seriedad, y una sombra pareció cubrir su rostro. —Pero aún si el hombre al que deseabas seguir desaparece, este mundo no dejará de moverse.

Sorprendido por sus palabras, Aladdin alzó el rostro y lo vio a los ojos, y pudo adivinar, por su expresión y el tono de su voz, que tal razonamiento era también por él. Ambos enfrentaban un momento crítico que no los podía derrumbar, él como Magi; Kouen como amante y padre. Aun así, resultaba imposible no sentir que la pérdida de Alibaba anulaba cualquier voluntad, por más fuerte que esta fuera.

—Si quieres mantener tu propia voluntad —continuó Kouen, retomando el paso hacia la puerta del salón—, no tienes más opción que permitir que las ilusiones que has perdido permanezcan en los ideales que seguías en el pasado.

En compañía de Koumei salió de la habitación, dejando a Aladdin reflexionar y tomar una decisión. Debía permitirle descubrir y comprender que si las personas tomaban otro camino o si ya no estaban no podía detener su propia vida. Él había aprendido eso hacía años, cuando Hakuyuu se fue de su lado. En ese entonces su existencia perdió sentido y se detuvo, pero logró levantarse y entender que el recuerdo de Hakuyuu sería su voluntad y razón de vivir para avanzar hacia sus metas.

A Aladdin no le tomó mucho comprenderlo. Luego de repasar su primer encuentro con Alibaba y las aventuras que vivieron hasta ahora, supo lo que debía hacer. Abandonó el salón y retornó al dormitorio de Alibaba. En él Olba, Morgiana y los demás aguardaban visiblemente preocupados.

—¡Aladdin! ¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer?! —Birgit, una de las hermanas de Olba, sollozaba de pie a la cabeza de la cama donde descansaba Alibaba.

—¡Alibaba no despierta, sin importar nada! ¡Ni "Phenex" ni alguna otra magia de curación funciona! —exclamó Olba—. ¡Qué vamos hacer ahora!

No había peor ambiente al interior de una habitación que ese. Sin respuestas, sin esperanzas ni soluciones. Aladdin los observaba sin saber qué responderles para alentarlos. Todos estaban tan acongojados y mortificados que se impregnó de aquel sentimiento y no pudo pensar con claridad.

—Todo es culpa de Ren Hakuryuu —masculló Olba de pronto—. Tomaré mi venganza. Me uniré al ejército de Kouen y lo asesinaré. Eso es lo que se supone que haga, ¿cierto? ¡Dime, Aladdin!

—No, yo no creo que debas hacer eso —contestó él.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Aladdin se acercó a la cama y observó a Alibaba por un momento. Si no supiera lo que le había ocurrido, podría apostar que solo dormía.

—Alibaba nunca odió a Hakuryuu —murmuró sin apartar la vista de él—. Además, si haces algo por él, si tomas venganza por él, estará realmente preocupado cuando despierte.

Con pesar, Olba bajó el rostro y empuñó su mano visiblemente frustrado. Sabía que Aladdin tenía razón. Si Alibaba despertaba, estaría realmente preocupado por la venganza que tomaría en su lugar. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Hakuryuu había arruinado su vida y la de todos. Quedarse de brazos cruzados no era algo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer. Él peleaba, desafiaba, vengaba si era necesario. Pero si Alibaba no deseaba la muerte de Hakuryuu, respetaría su voluntad.

—A partir de ahora —anunció Aladdin tras tomar asiento junto a la cama—, tengo que encontrar mi propia respuesta diferente a la que el rey Solomon y Ugo me dieron. —Morgiana y los demás le vieron con pesadumbre y guardaron silencio. —La cosa más importante para mí ahora es... ayuda a Alibaba como su amigo. ¡Esta es mi propia voluntad!

Su sonrisa sincera y sus palabras tuvieron un efecto poderoso e instantáneo. Todos parecieron animarse y tomaron sus propias decisiones por el bien de Alibaba.

—No podemos rendirnos con Alibaba —dijo Morgiana resuelta.

—Nadie se rinde aquí —añadió Toto—. ¡Sabemos que Alibaba fue enviado a otra dimensión por ahí!

Aladdin sonrió complacido al ver que su voluntad había influenciado a los demás. Kouen tenía razón, detenerse era lo peor que podía hacer.

—Sí, en ese caso... ¡juntos vamos a buscar a Alibaba! —exclamaron todos al unísono.

Toto dio un paso al frente.

—Toto examinará el cuerpo de Alibaba y del bebé de forma más profunda con la manipulación del Magoi —declaró con entusiasmo.

—Yo iré a la Gran Falla —señaló Morgiana—. Yunnan posee un poder misterioso. Puede ir y venir con libertad de este al otro lado de la Gran Falla, algo que una persona normal no puede hacer. ¡Estoy segura que debe saber algo de esto!

Se alistó y partió rápidamente al continente oscuro, con la confianza de que Yunnan tendría la respuesta para encontrar el alma de Alibaba.

—¡Yo buscaré información en la corriente del flujo de recuerdos del rukh! —dijo Aladdin con las energías renovadas.

Quería mucho a Alibaba y lo salvaría no solo por él o el bebé. Como Magi, quería asegurarse una vez más de la razón por la que se habían conocido. Necesitaba comprender la razón por la que habían ido juntos al calabozo, y por qué lo eligió como contenedor de Rey. Quería hallar la respuesta al volverlo a encontrar, porque tenía el presentimiento de que entendería algo importante si lo hacía.

Aladdin sabía que este era un nuevo paso hacia adelante. Vivir en este mundo, y conocer a cualquiera que hiciera su mejor esfuerzo por ello: era su nuevo objetivo.

—¡Sabiduría de Solomon! —exclamó, moviendo sus manos como si abriera una puerta frente a él, mientras el pentagrama en su frente resplandecía—. No... Está bien pero, me pregunto si puedo encontrar una nueva palabra mágica para esto. —Una idea llegó a su mente. —¡Ah!, cierto… —Dibujó una sonrisa y sus ojos fulguraron con emoción. —¡Ábrete Sésamo!

.

.

.

Encerrado en su oficina, Kouen intentaba darle calma a sus pensamientos y emociones que amenazaban con derrumbarlo. Desde que le informaron de los planes de Alibaba, supo que las cosas iban a salir mal. Lo temía, pero también albergó una pequeña esperanza por la amistad que Alibaba sostenía con Hakuryuu; quería aferrarse a esa relación, pero se había equivocado, porque cuando vio a Aladdin regresar con él en esas condiciones, comprendió que su mundo no volvería a ser el mismo, y que su pensamiento respecto a Hakuryuu había cambiado. ¿Pero podía culparlo? Alibaba había arriesgado todo en base a sus creencias; todo se había definido, y ahora era él quien pagaba las consecuencias.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó el puente de la nariz.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y Koumei entró a la oficina, consciente de lo que encontraría.

—La reunión ya terminó —comentó para romper el silencio—. Ya todo está coordinado para desplegar las tropas.

La expresión en el rostro de Kouen no cambio. Permaneció sumido en su pesar, al punto de siquiera poner atención cuando Koumei se le acercó y tomó asiento frente a él.

—Han pasado cinco días y Aladdin aún no lo encuentra —pronunció Koumei cauteloso—. Creo que deberías decirle algo. —Al ver que no hubo reacción de su parte añadió: —Ha estado usando su magia sin descanso durante cinco días, y tú no has salido de esta habitación.

—¿Para qué voy a salir? —contestó Kouen al fin y sin mirarle.

Koumei no replicó; solo se limitó a mirarlo con el semblante serio.

—Sé que puedo hacerme cargo de todo pero... —Dudó un instante si debía mencionarlo, pero lo hizo. —No lo has ido a ver ni una sola vez.

—No puedo. —La voz de Kouen sonó quebrada y herida. Hundió el rostro tras sus manos y sus hombros se sacudieron. —Está pasando otra vez.

Esas palabras, ese semblante destruido, Koumei entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería. No era primera vez que lo veía de esa forma. Para el gran incendio en el palacio de Rakushou él era muy pequeño para comprender por qué durante meses su hermano apenas comió y habló y por qué pareció haberse detenido. Pero ahora era lo suficientemente consciente como para entenderlo y ayudarlo a levantarse. Sin embargo, no sabía si esta vez Kouen sería capaz de soportarlo.

—Aladdin dijo que lo encontraría. No pierdas las esperanzas. —Kouen no respondió. —Cuando llegaron, le dijiste a Aladdin que el mundo no se detenía incluso si la persona que deseabas seguir ya no estaba. —Empuñó con disimulo su abanico. —Una vez lo hiciste; ahora deberías lograrlo otra vez. Sé que es doloroso, pero Rakushou y Balbadd están en juego. Al menos protege el país de la persona que amas. Hazlo por él.

Kouen pareció reaccionar a las palabras de Koumei, porque levantó la vista, mostrando enormes ojeras y una mirada cansada y apagada. Él tenía razón, de nada le servía echarse a morir mientras aún quedara la esperanza de encontrar a Alibaba y tenerlo a su lado una vez más.

.

.

.

En la habitación de Alibaba, la situación estaba fuera de control. Aladdin había resuelto encontrar su alma en base a la poca información que había recopilado gracias a Hakuryuu. El alma de Alibaba había sido enviada a otra dimensión por la guadaña de Belial. Y si Belial fue alguna vez uno de los Djinn del Rey Solomon, Aladdin tenía una posibilidad de encontrar la respuesta gracias a la sabiduría de Solomon. Si alcanzaba el rukh de la era de Alma Toran sería capaz de entender el origen de la magia de Belial.

Cuando dio con aquel recuerdo, encontró a Ugo conversando seriamente con Belial.

—Belial, tu contenedor de metal es un poco especial. Por lo tanto no puedes dárselo a un contenedor de rey que desee la destrucción. Tu contenedor de metal posee magia similar a la última gran magia que usó el Rey Solomon para sellar a Ill Ilah.

Aladdin se dio cuenta que el contenedor de Hakuryuu era realmente muy peligroso. Y se preguntó ¿cómo fue capaz de obtenerlo teniendo aquel pensamiento de caer en la depravación?

Ugo continuó explicando el poder de la magia de Belial, señalando que tal poder era magia de vida, por lo tanto solo funcionaba en la carne de seres dotados de sentidos. Cortaba el "alma" del "cuerpo". Eso era todo lo que podía hacer esa magia, y que una vez que el alma era separada del cuerpo, se desconocía el paradero de esta.

—Ni siquiera David fue capaz de alcanzar los incontables hiperespacios que existen por ahí —continuó Ugo—. Una vez que se pierden en los intersticios entre el espacio... es imposible comprender su ubicación.

Las palabras de Ugo derrumbaron a Aladdin. No podía aceptar que el alma de Alibaba se haya perdido para siempre. Se negó a la derrota y continuó buscando respuestas en los distintos pasajes del mundo del rukh, llevando su magia y cuerpo al límite, sin ningún resultado esperanzador.

—No, no puede ser... Esto no puede ser el fin —declaró determinado, poniéndose de pie—. Después de todo, Alibaba aún está con vida. Tengo que seguir encontrando pistas. —Se adentró una vez más al mundo del rukh y continuó buscando sin siquiera una pista que lo guiara hacia Alibaba. —Esa no puede ser nuestra última conversación... —Su voz se quebró. —No... Alibaba... no puedes irte aún.

En medio de turbios recuerdos y el llamado desesperado de Toto y los demás, Aladdin volvió a caer, colapsando al fin tras días de intentos desesperados por encontrar el alma de Alibaba. Se arrastró a duras penas y llegó hasta la cama donde descansaba. Y mientras recordaba las palabras que alguna vez le dijo tras conquistar la celda de Amon, una idea se le vino a la mente.

—¡Eso es! —Volvió a ponerse de pie y alzó los brazos invocando nuevamente la sabiduría de Solomon. —¡Debería ser capaz de encontrar algunas pistas si sigo el rukh que está dentro de su cuerpo!

Se adentró una vez más y buscó el rukh de Alibaba con sólida esperanza, pero cuando lo hizo, descubrió algo que lo devastó.

—No hay nada... —Su voz sonó apagada. —Sus recuerdos están vacíos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió en ese momento y Kouen y Koumei cruzaron por ella. De inmediato, las tres magas, al servicio de Kouha, hicieron una reverencia y aguardaron en silencio.

—¿Aún no encuentra el alma de Alibaba, Magi? —preguntó Koumei.

Enmudecido, Aladdin permaneció de espaldas a ellos.

—Ya... no hay nada más que hacer —murmuró apenas—. Los recuerdos de su rukh... están vacíos.

Koumei se rascó la cabeza con frustración y miró la reacción de Kouen.

—Deténgase, por favor —dijo una de los contenedores familiares de Kouha—. Nosotras también somos magas, así que entendemos... ese ya no es el rukh de Alibaba. Se siente parecido al rukh que reside en la naturaleza, como el del viento o el agua. Ya no es el rukh de un ser humano. —Bajó la mirada consternada. —Tarde o temprano las actividades fisiológicas de su cuerpo se detendrán también, porque el rukh que pertenece a los fenómenos naturales no se queda en un solo lugar.

Todos vieron a Kouen a la espera de su reacción, pero él permaneció en silencio, con un semblante inescrutable.

—¡No puede ser! —Una de las hermanas de Olba se paró en medio de la habitación. —¡¿Y qué pasará con el bebé?! ¡¿También morirá?!

—Su rukh sigue intacto —explicó la maga de Kouha—, pero si el cuerpo de Alibaba deja de poseer rukh, el bebé no tendrá energía de la cual retroalimentarse y morirá eventualmente.

—P-pero... podemos hacer algo al respecto, ¿cierto? —insistió la hermana de Olba, reteniendo apenas las lágrimas en sus ojos.

La mayor de las tres magas al servicio de Kouha miró a Aladdin.

—Un Magi debería ser capaz de contener el rukh de uno u otro modo, pero...

—Pero eso es... lo que Alibaba más odia. —Su voz se dejó escuchar con un tono lúgubre y resuelto. —Estos cuerpos vacíos sin alma, son los cuerpos usados por los magos de Al-Thamen como clones. Si termina en manos de ellos, podrían obligarle a hacer las cosas que más odia con sus propias manos.

—Entonces... —Olba dio un paso al frente. —¿Vas a abandonarlo a su destino? —Aladdin no respondió. —¿Estás de acuerdo con eso? Tú has estado con Alibaba más tiempo que yo, ¿cierto? Eres su amigo, ¿cierto? ¿Y dices que estás de acuerdo en dejar morir a Alibaba y a su hijo?

Inmóvil frente a la cama de Alibaba, Aladdin se negó a responder. Olba, al ver que sus palabras no lo inmutaron, corrió a él y lo obligó a voltearse, sujetándolo violentamente de la ropa.

—¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado con eso?! —masculló colérico—. ¡¿Qué clase de monstruos son los "Magi"?!

En ese momento sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Aladdin y lo soltó sorprendido.

 _"Sería bueno si un día... realmente pudiéramos viajar juntos por el mundo"_

 _"¿Es una promesa?"_

Las palabras de Alibaba resonaron en la cabeza de Aladdin, como un eco lejano que lo apuñalaba, y, ante los ojos de todos, se derrumbó en el suelo y lloró amargamente al darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada más por Alibaba, y que aunque agotó toda clase de recursos para encontrar su alma, perdería a su único amigo.

—Es mejor dejar a su majestad a solas con el Magi —sugirió Koumei en medio del llanto desconsolado de Aladdin.

Olba y los demás obedecieron al instante, marchándose sin replicar de la habitación. Koumei fue el último en salir, no sin antes echar un último vistazo al rostro demacrado de Aladdin y al semblante inmutable de Kouen.

Cerró la puerta por fuera y hermetizó la habitación.

—Lo siento —sollozó Aladdin—. Lo siento...

A su lamento le siguió solo silencio. Kouen permanecía de pie a un costado de la puerta, mirando fijamente la cama donde descansaba Alibaba, y parecía ajeno a los sollozos de Aladdin.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó al fin.

—No lo sé. —Aladdin apenas se volvió el rostro. —El rukh que queda en su cuerpo se marchará en cualquier momento.

Kouen tensó los labios y empuñó las manos.

—¿Puedes hacer algo... por mi hijo? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Temía la respuesta. Observó los hombros de Aladdin sacudiéndose víctimas del sollozo y aguardó conteniendo la respiración.

Aladdin no pudo contestar. ¿Cómo hacerlo sin terminar con sus esperanzas? Si le decía la verdad lo devastaría. Se levantó despacio y observó el vientre de Alibaba. El rukh del bebé era fuerte, presente, pero si Alibaba se iba, él estaba condenado a muerte.

Se secó apenas el rostro y respondió.

—No.

Fue un sutil murmullo, un suspiro que intentó reprimir, pero fue suficientemente alto para que Kouen lo escuchara. Oyó sus pisadas acercándosele y fue súbitamente volteado y sujetado. Kouen lo alzó por el cuello y fijó a la altura de sus ojos. Estaba preparado para esa reacción, pero lejos de recibir insultos y gritos descontrolados, solo sintió la mano temblorosa de Kouen sosteniéndole. Pudo percibir toda la tristeza y el dolor en cada gesto y acción, incluso en su semblante pálido y demacrado. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para darle esperanzas? Él también estaba destrozado. Alibaba se estaba muriendo y el bebé lo haría también.

Después que Alibaba finalmente aceptó la llegada de su hijo y lo esperaba con ansias, sus acciones lo llevaron a un trágico desenlace. ¿Pero existía una posibilidad? Él era un Magi, si no era capaz de encontrar el alma de Alibaba, podía al menos darle una oportunidad al bebé y a Kouen, quien lo soltó tras unos segundos de tensión.

Lo vio dar media vuelta y caminar hacia la puerta.

—Si retengo el rukh de Alibaba dentro de su cuerpo, el bebé podría sobrevivir por un tiempo —se apresuró a decir.

Kouen se detuvo sin voltear.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó.

Los puños de Aladdin se cerraron con fuerza y tensó los hombros.

—Lo suficiente para que pueda nacer.

Kouen esta vez apenas volteó y lo vio a los ojos.

—¿Puedes salvarlo?

Vacilante, Aladdin se mordisqueó el labio.

—Será muy arriesgado —explicó—, y deberá permanecer en el más absoluto secreto. Si Al-Thamen se llegara a enterar de la situación de Alibaba...

—Lo sé. —Kouen abrió la puerta, lo suficiente para salir al pasillo. Pero antes de abandonar la habitación se detuvo, y sin volverse pidió: —Sálvalo, por favor.

Aladdin contuvo el aliento sobrecogido. Sintió que aquella petición le había atravesado de parte a parte. Kouen estaba desesperado aún cuando lo veía resistirse al dolor y a no dejar que este lo consumiera. Era fuerte, pero ¿hasta qué punto? ¿Cuánto más soportaría ver agonizar a la persona que amaba y perder a su hijo en el proceso?

Respiró hondo, en un intento por darse valor, y volteó hacia Alibaba, sintiendo que la piel se le helaba cuando observó su vientre. Pero en ese momento tomó una decisión: salvaría a su hijo.

.

.

.

La resolución de Aladdin de retener el rukh de Alibaba para permitir que el bebé continuara gestándose fue una decisión que representaba una esperanza, y a la vez un riesgo que tanto él como Kouen estuvieron dispuestos a tomar por el bien del bebé.

"Alibaba lo hubiese querido así", dijo Aladdin, intentando autoconvencerse aun cuando conocía y compartía su pensamiento sobre retener un cuerpo vacío en este mundo. El riesgo y el tabú eran dos factores que debían considerarse, pero en esta ocasión valía la pena pasarlos por alto y correr los riesgos. Sin embargo y, aunque se preservaba y aseguraba la vida del bebé, el destino de Alibaba estaba trazado. Aladdin descubrió, muy a su pesar, que no podía hacer nada para traer su alma de vuelta; esta se había ido y era imposible recuperarla. Kouen lo entendió y pareció resignarse a ello, pues dejó todo en sus manos y se sumió en la guerra que pretendía iniciar Hakuryuu.

Después que Hakuryuu declarara su propia coronación en la capital de Rakushou, Kouen, como general del ejército de subyugación occidental y el único hombre que dirigió fácilmente el núcleo del ejército del Imperio Kou durante años, se declaró a sí mismo como emperador de Balbadd. Al principio no estaba de acuerdo con la idea; apenas podía poner en orden sus pensamientos y cuestionaba sus propias decisiones, pero fue Koumei quien le aconsejó y convenció que tomara el control absoluto de Balbadd para protegerlo. Parecía una opción arriesgada considerando la vulnerabilidad del país al ser un territorio tomado a la fuerza tras la caída de la corona, pero era la única oportunidad de que no sufriera las consecuencias de la guerra que estaba por comenzar.

Luego de concluir de una de las reuniones que se efectuaban a diario en el palacio, Koumei permaneció sentado viendo a Kouen mientras todos abandonaban del salón, y solo cuando quedaron a solas se atrevió a hablarle.

—¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir así?

Kouen pareció ignorarle. Tomó unos pergaminos y sin mirarle le contestó.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—¿Cuándo piensas ir a verlo? —Se inclinó hacia adelante tan solo un poco y buscó su mirada. —Desde que Aladdin dijo que no podría traerlo de regreso tú no has ido a su-

—Para qué. —La voz de Kouen sonó cortante, pero Koumei pudo contemplar con detenimiento su desconsolado semblante, y que desde el regreso de Alibaba no podía disimular. —Para qué si él no está ahí.

—Pero tu hijo sí —le recordó, manteniéndose calmo—. Él está luchando por vivir.

Aguardó expectante y vio cómo el semblante de Kouen se compungía y sus puños se cerraban sobre la mesa. Desde que Aladdin confirmó que Alibaba no iba a regresar, Kouen no dijo nada, no protestó, no quiso buscar respuestas. Por primera vez abandonaba todo sin luchar, como si su voluntad se hubiera ido con Alibaba, y la desolación lo hundiera otra vez.

—Ahora que estás a cargo de Balbadd, debes permanecer aquí... —continuó Koumei, pero interrumpió sus palabras al ver cómo Kouen, consumido por la mortificación, no pudo más y hundió el rostro entre sus palmas. Sabía cuánto sufría y no podía soportarlo, porque a pesar de los esfuerzos que él hacía por enfocarse en llevar el control de Balbadd y las fuerzas militares para hacerle frente a Hakuryuu, lo veía derrumbarse poco a poco. —Hermano, sé que eres fuerte y capaz de soportarlo, pero no debes sacrificarte. Nos tienes a nosotros. No estás solo.

Kouen apenas se movió. Permaneció con el rostro hundido entre las manos y liberó un profundo suspiro.

—Debo proteger a Balbadd por él.

—Nada le pasará a Balbadd mientras dependa de nosotros —afirmó Koumei—. Permite que nos hagamos cargo. No dejaremos que Balbadd sufra. —Frunció el ceño y entornó la mirada. —Solo me preocupa dejarte solo en estos momentos.

Kouen levantó la cabeza y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Su expresión se había suavizado; como si la breve charla con su hermano y confidente le hubiera servido para relajarse y despejar un poco la mente.

—Ayudarás más si derrotas a Hakuryuu —declaró con severidad.

Koumei se puso de pie y su expresión se acentuó.

—Lo sé. No te defraudaré.

A pesar de las circunstancias en las que Kouen se encontraba y la lapidaria resolución de cobrar la vida de Hakuryuu, agradeció en silencio las palabras y el apoyo incondicional de Koumei. Él siempre tenía la palabra precisa, el criterio y la confianza para abrirle los ojos y calmar sus pensamientos. Era su hermano, pero también parte fundamental de todos sus triunfos. Sin él no habría logrado ni la mitad de lo que hoy tenían, porque juntos habían hecho posible parte del sueño que trazaron desde niños, cuando comprendieron que el mundo debía ser uno solo.

Una vez que él se marchó, Kouen permaneció a solas en el salón. Se recostó cansadamente contra el respaldo del sillón, mirando hacia la ventana donde se dejaba ver un puñado de estrellas en un cielo completamente despejado, hasta que pasada la medianoche, sus pies lo llevaron a la habitación de Alibaba. Entró vacilante, incómodo de ver siempre lo mismo desde hacía semanas. Cruzó la habitación y notó que Aladdin se hallaba sentado a los pies de la cama con los brazos extendidos en una clara posición de meditación. Cuando él se percató de su presencia, abrió los ojos y volteó a verle con la misma mirada compungida que le ofreció tras regresar de Rakushou.

Kouen prefirió ignorar aquella dolorosa expresión y se acercó a la cama para contemplar el rostro de Alibaba, confirmando una vez más el porqué evitaba visitarlo.

—¿Cuánto más crees que soportará? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando sus ojos se posaron en su abultado vientre, donde su hijo se aferraba a la vida con todas sus fuerzas.

—No lo sé —contestó Aladdin sin mirarle—. El bebé ha comenzado a traspasar rukh al cuerpo de Alibaba para mantenerlo con vida.

La explicación parecía sencilla, pero Kouen sabía del verdadero peligro al que se exponía el bebé por hacer algo así. ¿Acaso una criatura que aún no nacía poseía esa sorprendente capacidad? ¿Cuál era el verdadero vínculo que tenía con Alibaba que era capaz de hacer algo así? Recordó que en una ocasión Alibaba, fascinado con un texto en lenguaje Toran, le mencionó que los cuerpos eran recipientes de Magoi y que también podían desprenderse de él a voluntad para compartir esa energía con otros, pero no era sencillo; solo un Magi o un candidato a Rey podían siquiera acercarse a esa posibilidad.

—¿Puedes hacer algo para detenerlo?

Miró a Aladdin y lo vio negar con la cabeza.

—Es la voluntad del bebé —contestó.

Los labios de Kouen apenas esbozaron una sonrisa. Podía apostar a que el bebé había heredado la valentía y tenacidad de Alibaba, y que sería capaz de dar su propia vida por los demás sin siquiera dudarlo. Lo imaginó a la cabeza de Balbadd, cumpliendo con una sonrisa los ideales de las personas, enfrentando lo que fuera por quien lo necesitara y, al igual que Alibaba, caminaría con la frente en alto ante cualquier adversidad.

Aladdin se puso de pie y rodeó la cama, deteniéndose al otro extremo de esta, frente a Kouen.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó él sin apartar la vista de Alibaba—. ¿Por qué no has conseguido encontrarlo?

El cuerpo de Aladdin se estremeció y bajó la mirada abrumado.

—No hay forma de hacerlo —contestó—. Me tomaría muchas vidas viajar por todos los universos y encontrarlo. —Cerró los ojos con fuerza y empuñó las manos. —Lo siento.

—No necesitas disculparte.

A pesar de la suavidad con la que Kouen dijo esas palabras, Aladdin las sintió como un puñal incrustándose en su pecho. La culpa y el dolor no lo dejaban tranquilo. Por más que buscaba una fórmula para encontrar el alma de Alibaba, el resultado era el mismo. Ya no había nada más que hacer, solo esperar hasta que el bebé pudiera nacer.

Se mordió el labio con frustración y caminó hacia la salida. Sujetó el pomo de la puerta y antes de salir volteó hacia Kouen, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al ver el dolor que lo hundía y que ambos compartían. Retomó el paso con pesar y abandonó la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Kouen continuó observando a Alibaba, y contuvo el aliento un instante al notar que el ventanal abierto conseguía que su cabello se meciera con la suave brisa costera de Balbadd. Sabía que era imposible, pero por un segundo pensó que podría despertar y levantarse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Imaginó que sus ojos se abrirían y le mirarían como siempre lo hacía cuando estaban juntos. Imaginó ver su sonrisa y que escucharía su voz disculpándose por hacerle sufrir como lo hacía ahora.

Cuando lo vio llegar de Rakushou sintió que algo dentro de su pecho se rompía, y la opresión que experimentó días atrás cobraba sentido. En ese momento, el temor y la oscuridad se apoderaron de sus pensamientos, y tuvo miedo de preguntar lo que había pasado y si el bebé aún vivía, pero cuando Aladdin le aseguró que ambos seguían con vida, su corazón volvió a latir con un poco más de calma.

Vacilante, dio un paso hacia él, renuente de ver aún más de cerca que estaba sumido en ese profundo sueño del que, según Aladdin, no despertaría. Pero aunque el destino de Alibaba estaba marcado, no podía renunciar a él. Cerró los ojos y percibió cómo el sonido de su acompasada respiración ahogaba el silencio de la habitación. Su corazón se oprimió y empuñó las manos ante la sola idea de dejarlo morir, ¿cómo podía rendirse si él aún estaba ahí? Aunque Aladdin insistiera que no había nada más por hacer, no estaba dispuesto a abandonar a Alibaba.

Abrió los ojos y recorrió lentamente su cuerpo hasta detenerse en su vientre, que reflejaba los seis meses de gestación del bebé. Había sucedido un mes tras el incidente con Hakuryuu y, desde ese entonces, no había tenido el valor de pensar en lo que sucedería una vez que el bebé naciera. ¿Qué haría tras su llegada? ¿Lo tendría que criar solo? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo sin Alibaba? Pensar en eso lo angustiaba; no estaba preparado para hacerlo sin él. No quería ver crecer a su hijo sin sus dos padres. Él merecía conocer a Alibaba. Merecía ser amado por los dos y tener una familia.

Un repentino impulso le llevó a posar su mano en él, percibiendo sus movimientos. Los médicos del reino estaban tranquilos puesto que se desarrollaba sin complicaciones. Sus latidos eran estables y fuertes, y Aladdin le aseguraba que su Magoi era fuerte, lo suficiente para brindarle un poco a Alibaba.

Retiró la mano con pesar y permaneció unos minutos más de pie contemplando a Alibaba antes de dar media vuelta y abandonar la habitación.

.

.

.

Poco después del alba, desde el palco real del palacio, Kouen vio a las tropas marchar por las calles de Balbadd rumbo a Rakushou. Deseaba poder pelear junto a sus hermanos como solía hacerlo en antaño, pero su deber ahora era con Balbadd. Empuñó la espada que heredó de Hakuyuu y la contempló en silencio, como si quisiera pedirle perdón a su antiguo dueño por teñir de sangre una vez más el imperio que tanto amaban y tomar la vida de su pequeño hermano.

Fueron cuatro las tropas, encabezadas por Koumei, Kouha, Kougyoku y los contenedores familiares de Kouen, Gaku Kin y Li Seishuu, que dejaron Balbadd. Actualmente, el Imperio Kou estaba divido entre el lado occidental y el lado oriental; cada uno con sus respectivos ejércitos para pelear a muerte. El ejército occidental, que contaba con el ochenta por ciento de los soldados del imperio Kou, más un número enorme de contenedores de rey, desplegó una gran fuerza y comenzó a avanzar al lugar donde esperaban el intercambio de hostilidades. Por otro lado, el ejército oriental, quién estaba falto de recursos comparado a su oponente, aguardaba atento y a la espera de ver cómo se desarrollaría la guerra. Pero aún si contaba pocos soldados en sus filas, estos habían sido fortalecidos por los contenedores de metal de Hakuryuu, quien también tenía un potencial de guerra desconocido.

La visible ventaja del frente occidental era reconfortante, sin embargo, la ausencia de Hakuei pesaba. Ella se había rehusado a participar, y no era de sorprender; no podía apoyar a Kouen si con eso condenaba a su hermano menor. Sus emociones la habían dominado, y la figura de Hakuryuu como líder de la revolución se había convertido en un obstáculo para ejercer su rol como general de Kou.

Kouha por su parte, era el más interesado en obtener la victoria. Sabía que era una guerra para decidir quién sería el jefe de Kou. Los que perdieran terminarían marcados en la historia para siempre como rebeldes y serían ejecutados, incluyendo a sus familias, y Kouha no estaba dispuesto a que la larga paz por la que luchó el emperador Hakutoku se terminara. Atrás quedaba el afecto y el respeto por quien consideraba un miembro de su familia; ahora era el enemigo, y por Kouen y la paz de Kou, se aseguraría de llevar la cabeza de Hakuryuu a Balbadd. Kougyoku sin embargo, no se sentía preparada para cobrar la vida de Hakuryuu. Como uno de los generales del Imperio, encabezaba la tropa bajo su mando con desconsuelo y desmotivación. No podía creer lo que había ocurrido con Judal y Alibaba; en especial con Alibaba. Tantos planes y sueños destruidos por culpa del odio, que su deber era cumplir sin importar que el enemigo se tratara de su hermanastro. Se lo debía a Kouen, a Alibaba y a su sobrino que aún no nacía.

.

.

.

 _"Aquellos que gobiernan Kanan, gobiernan el mundo"._

Las llanuras de Kanan, las llanuras más grandes conocidas en el mundo, eran un gran océano de tierra y arena que separaba el extremo este del oeste, donde Kou peleó en el pasado contra los países Go y Gai en repetidas ocasiones. Y hoy, luego de absorber la sangre del este durante años, continuaban haciéndolo.

Dos semanas después de abandonar Balbadd, en el asentamiento emplazado en los límites de las llanuras, Koumei encabezó una reunión en el cuartel general para evaluar los movimientos de Hakuryuu. Lo último que supieron de él gracias a la evidencia de los soldados que lograron escapar de Rakushou, fue que contaba con la colaboración de los generales Seiryuu y Kokuhyou, quienes le habían jurado lealtad al linaje del gran emperador Hakutoku, y que los soldados bajo su mando habían sido fortalecidos con Zagan y Belial.

Los generales presentes en la reunión observaron con especial interés el despliegue y liderazgo que ejercía Koumei desde que asumiera el mando de todas las operaciones, porque si bien en un principio no estuvieron de acuerdo en que él tomara el lugar de Kouen en la guerra contra Hakuryuu, ahora estaban de acuerdo y apoyaban cada una de sus decisiones con lealtad.

Finalmente la reunión se enfocó en los territorios que actualmente controlaban. A su favor tenían la cordillera de Tenzan que, comenzando desde la capital de Balbadd, iba hacia el norte por las llanuras de Kanan. El cordón montañoso continuaba hacia la costa del mar Amarillo, incluyendo la región de Youshuu. Parecía un territorio complicado, pero al compararlo con el que ocupaba Hakuryuu, los generales se mostraron confiados al ver que él estaba en desventaja. El ejército occidental contaba con tropas superiores en número, además de siete contenedores de metal y cinco usuarios. Hakuryuu en cambio solo controlaba las tropas que quedaron en Rakushou y contaba con un solo usuario de contenedor de metal. Sin embargo, a pesar de la visible ventaja sobre él en número de tropas y bestias de calabozos, aún existía cierta incertidumbre de una victoria segura.

Esta era una guerra civil, y si bien desde afuera parecía probablemente una pelea inútil sin una gran causa tras ella, tenían que ganar por el futuro del mundo donde vivirían sus hijos. El deber de cada uno de ellos era extinguir las llamas de la guerra y borrarlas de esta era para siempre. Y sabían, que esta era la última gran guerra que pasaría en la historia de Kou.

Durante la reunión, uno de los guardias ingresó estrepitosamente a la tienda y anunció que el ejército de Hakuryuu había comenzado a moverse rumbo al cañón de Kanan y estaba tomando posición al extremo oriental de las llanuras. Parecía un movimiento bastante tonto, pero Koumei sabía que aislarse en un cañón con pocos soldados era una táctica establecida en el pasado. Debido a que los calabozos trajeron poderes a este mundo, ya no se podía estar seguro de que una cordillera o un gran río cumpliera su rol de detener el avance del enemigo. Y las habilidades de un contenedor de metal también eran influenciadas por el terreno. Los fenómenos naturales y el terreno podían alterar su poder. Y dependiendo de las habilidades de un contenedor de metal, era posible hacer más uso de sus habilidades en una llanura que en un cañón. En otras palabras, podían decir decir que Hakuryuu había elegido las llanuras de Kanan para la batalla debido a que el cañón le daba habilidades a su contenedor de metal. Lo que significaba una sola cosa: había una alta probabilidad de que Hakuryuu se mostrara en el campo de batalla.

Resultaba imposible que su táctica fuera esa, pues dejaba solo a Rakushou. Pero parecía ser el único movimiento que le quedaba, y eso inquietó a Koumei.

De inmediato, ordenó a uno de los soldados dar aviso a Kouen. Él debía saber que era una buena opción mover a los soldados en Yushuu y dirigierse al oeste de Rakushou. No era un escenario entendible, pero para Koumei, resultaba conveniente que Hakuryuu se mostrara ante ellos, pues el objetivo no era invadir Rakushou y tomarlo por la fuerza, sino derrotar a Hakuryuu. Esta era una batalla por el trono imperial; Rakushou no importaba mientras pudieran derrotar a Hakuryuu, porque si él estuviera en Rakushou, habrían tenido que avanzar todo el camino hacia allá.

Asediar Rakushou con el poder militar abrumador del ejército occidental y derrotar a Hakuryuu; ese era el plan. Aunque, si Hakuryuu iba hacia las llanuras de Kanan significaba una sola cosa:

Ahí era donde la batalla decisiva tomaría lugar.

A la mañana siguiente se llevó a cabo el plan elaborado por Koumei. El ejército occidental, división de Kouen, era comandado a la cabeza por Kouha. Como primera división, solo él era capaz de llevar a cabo el rol de Kouen en terreno. Kougyoku por su parte, encabezaba la segunda división. Ella estaba resuelta, aunque por su mente cruzaba la preocupación y el pesar que le significaba esta batalla, pero era algo que había decidido cuando se convirtió en general. Había tomado la responsabilidad por un gran número de soldados bajo sus órdenes. El hecho de que esas personas fueran capaces de volver felizmente al lado de sus familias dependía de ellos. Por eso lo haría, se lo había prometido a Alibaba alguna vez, que usaría el poder otorgado por su Djinn para proteger a todos. Y así lo haría.

El tercer ejército era encabezado por Gaku Kin, el cuarto, por Li Seishuu. Koumei en tanto permaneció en los cuarteles generales. Como comandante general, era el encargado de desplegar las estrategias y adelantarse ante cualquier cambio en los movimientos del enemigo.

La división de comunicación de Koumei que sobrevolaba el terreno, se percató del extraño ejército conformado por criaturas y soltados bajo los efectos de Belial y Zagan que marchaban por los cañones de Kanan. A la cabeza, iban los generales Li Seiryuu y Shuu Kokuhyou.

En ese momento, Hakuryuu, apostado en el centro de su ejército, alzó la voz y anunció a todos su ordenanza.

—¡Este es un mensaje para todos los soldados del ejército rebelde! ¡Soy Ren Hakuryuu, y en el nombre del imperio Kou les ordeno: tráiganme la cabeza de Ren Kouen y ríndanse de inmediato! ¡De otro modo serán exterminados!

Su declaración como emperador destruyó el balance, dando comienzo a la guerra.

.

.

.

En Balbadd, Aladdin caminaba abatido por uno de los corredores del palacio rumbo al salón principal donde sabía encontraría a Kouen. Cuando cruzó el dintel y advirtió su figura, no le sorprendió verlo de pie en el balcón mirando hacia el horizonte, donde los últimos rayos del sol tocaban el océano. La guerra en las llanuras de Kanan llevaba poco más de un mes, y las noticias de los avances del ejército occidental llegaban diariamente al palacio, lo que mantenía en una constante tensión a todos, en especial a Kouen, pues aunque no quería admitirlo, una parte de él ansiaba tomar el lugar de Koumei y dirigir las tropas que en esos momentos aplastaban las líneas de defensa de Hakuryuu.

Respiró hondo y entró a la habitación con el sigilo de un fantasma. Tomó asiento en un pequeño taburete junto a la mesa y miró ensimismado el pulcro bordado en oro de la alfombra. Tenía algo delicado que comunicarle a Kouen, pero al verlo sumido en ese pesar que sofocaba, tensó el cuerpo y las palabras murieron en su garganta.

—Kouha y Kougyoku se están acercando a la posición de Hakuryuu. —La suave y calmada voz de Kouen rompió el silencio. —La batalla de Kanan terminará pronto. Han reportado que ha sido decisivo cortar el mayor número bajas entre los ejércitos occidental y oriental. —Volteó hacia Aladdin al no escuchar respuesta alguna, y no se inmutó al verlo pálido y demacrado. —Parece que has perdido la voluntad para hacer cualquier cosa.

Aladdin permaneció en silencio con la vista en el suelo.

—¿Has perdido tu voluntad de tener la guerra? —No esperó una respuesta y volvió la vista al frente. —Ambas, la batalla de Magnostadt y esta guerra no tenían nada que ver contigo, pero en aquella ocasión decidiste intervenir. Después de todo... eres un Magi.

—No es que no tuviera nada que ver conmigo. —Aladdin finalmente habló, pero sin la intención de hacer contacto visual. —Es solo que... hay cosas que no entiendo. Si detenemos la guerra... ¿realmente desaparecerá?

Kouen volteó a verle y lo contempló en silencio.

—Alibaba creía que la guerra debía detenerse las veces que fuera necesario por el bien de las personas —continuó Aladdin—. Y quiero aferrarme a su pensamiento.

La expresión de Kouen se tornó sombría y volvió a darle la espalda.

—Seguir su ideal es un pensamiento noble, pero ingenuo —espetó con displicencia—. No puedes decidir tu futuro basado en lo que él pensaba. Él ya se ha ido, y los muertos no pueden tomar decisiones.

Aladdin sintió una opresión en el pecho, como si fuera a soltarse a llorar. Desde que le anunciara a Kouen que Alibaba no volvería a despertar, algo dentro de él cambió. Incluso ahora, luego de reflejar solo dolor durante semanas, lucía resignado, como si en su mente ya hubiera dejado ir a Alibaba. Sin embargo, estaba seguro que jamás renunciaría a la esperanza de encontrarlo, y rechazaría cualquier respuesta de consuelo.

Movió los labios, pero estos se negaron a hablar. Estaba allí por un motivo, y temía a la reacción de Kouen cuando se lo dijera.

—Tío Kouen...

—Aún no —le interrumpió él—. Todavía puedes encontrarlo.

El cuerpo de Aladdin se tensó. La insistencia de Kouen en prolongar la vida de Alibaba aún cuando su alma ya no volvería comenzaba a incomodarlo. Habían llegado a un acuerdo al momento de decidir salvar la vida del bebé, y Kouen no lo estaba respetando.

—Ya no puedo hacer nada más por él —insistió—. Es momento de dejarlo ir.

—Eso no lo decides tú —le rebatió Kouen luego de voltearse.

Aladdin se incorporó del taburete con brusquedad y finalmente lo encaró.

—¡El Magoi del bebé se está debilitando! —exclamó con expresión desesperada—. ¡Si no interrumpimos el embarazo morirá!

Cerró los ojos y sus puños se crisparon.

—Daría lo que fuera por encontrar a Alibaba —murmuró afligido—. Pero no hay forma.

El rostro de Kouen se contrajo en una terrible mueca de dolor. Le agarró por las solapas de la ropa y lo atrajo hacia sí con violencia

—¡Aún puedes hacer algo por él! —exclamó, sacudiéndolo—. ¡Eres su Magi!

—¡Debes dejarlo ir!

Kouen se paralizó, sobrecogido por las palabras de Aladdin al darse cuenta que tenía razón. Lo soltó y le dio la espalda, alejándose despacio, como si sus piernas le pesaran.

—¿Será hoy? —murmuró calmado.

Aladdin no respondió. Miró al suelo y notó que su vista se nublaba y ardía.

—Es necesario —contestó al fin.

Kouen tensó los labios y empuñó las manos hasta blanquear los nudillos. Gracias a Aladdin, había tenido dos meses adicionales que implicaron esperanza, pero también una tormentosa agonía. El trato fue solo por el bienestar del bebé, y aunque le dolía aceptarlo, el tiempo para Alibaba se había terminado.

Después de abandonar el salón se dirigieron a la habitación de Alibaba, sin embargo, Kouen no quiso entrar. Aún se aferraba a la posibilidad de encontrar su alma y traerla de regreso, por lo que si entraba y lo veía, no dudaría en obligar a Aladdin a continuar reteniendo su rukh sin medir las consecuencias. Debía ceder esta vez y admitir que ya no había nada más que hacer.

Con la ayuda de los médicos del palacio, Aladdin se encargó de preparar la habitación. Una vez que alistaron todo, él fue el encargado de interrumpir el flujo del rukh que conectaba al bebé con Alibaba. Todo se tenía que realizar mezclando su poder de Magi y la ciencia que el Imperio Kou había desarrollado en los laboratorios de Rakushou durante décadas.

—Sé que es tonto lo que preguntaré —dijo Aladdin—, pero ¿no sentirá dolor?

Los dos médicos a cargo del parto intercambiaron miradas y uno de ellos contestó.

—Es primera vez que nos vemos enfrentados a un caso como el del príncipe Alibaba, por eso tomamos medidas al respecto. —Señaló una botella que descansaba sobre la mesa al costado de la cama. —Le administramos una dosis baja de láudano, de ese modo nos aseguramos de que no sentirá nada.

Aladdin asintió nervioso y miró a Alibaba. La conexión que tenía con él bebé ya había sido interrumpida. Ya no podía recibir más Magoi de su hijo, y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el rukh que quedaba en su interior se marchara. Ahora era el turno de los médicos concluir su labor. Con un escalpelo generaron una incisión en el vientre de Alibaba y, tras contener la sangre que manaba de la herida, comenzaron el delicado y lento proceso para sacar al bebé de su interior.

En el corredor, Morgiana, que hacía una semana había vuelto del continente oscuro en compañía de Yunnan, esperaba consternada junto a Toto, Olba y sus hermanos, quienes sofocaban el ambiente con sollozos desconsolados. De cuando en cuando miraban a Kouen, que permanecía de pie frente a la puerta del dormitorio sin pronunciar palabra alguna ni hacer contacto visual con ellos, como si no existieran. Era poco el trato que tenían con él a pesar del tiempo que llevaban viviendo en Balbadd, pero lo respetaban y comprendían que su actitud indiferente e incluso apática se debía solo al sufrimiento que atormentaba a todos desde hacía dos meses.

El parto se prolongó más de lo pensado, y, tras dos horas de abrumadora espera, Kouen contuvo la respiración y su pecho se oprimió al escuchar el llanto del bebé. Finalmente había nacido. Morgiana y los demás comentaron con emoción y entusiasmo su llegada, pero para Kouen solo significaba que había llegado el momento de decirle adiós a Alibaba.

El llanto del bebé continuó durante unos minutos, hasta que todo fue silencio. En ese momento se atrevió a dejar de lado la conmoción que lo embargaba y entró al dormitorio. Cruzó resuelto el umbral y lo primero que vio fue a uno de los médicos terminando de recoger las sábanas con sangre que ensuciaron durante la cirugía y luego al otro que salía del cuarto que conectaba con el de Alibaba, y que él había escogido meses atrás para el bebé.

—Lo felicito su majestad: es un niño —le escuchó decir—. Tuvimos que colocarlo en una cápsula de Magoi para conservar su calor y protegerlo. Al ser prematuro sus pulmones aún son débiles, pero es fuerte. ¿Quiere verlo?

Kouen no contestó; su atención se centró en Alibaba.

—Déjennos solos —ordenó sin apartar la vista de él.

Confundidos, los médicos hicieron una reverencia y abandonaron rápidamente la habitación. Aladdin, que permanecía de pie frente a la cama, no se movió de su lugar.

—Hubiera sido el mejor padre del mundo —pronunció con tono apagado—. Dedicado, cariñoso. Él estaba destinado a tener a este bebé. —Se llevó una mano al rostro y su voz se quebró. —Perdóname Alibaba... perdóname...

Comenzó a llorar, pero se detuvo al sentir la cálida mano de Kouen sobre su hombro derecho. Alzó el rostro y notó que miraba hacia la cama con una expresión tranquila.

—Salvaste la vida de nuestro hijo. Hiciste más que suficiente. —Sus miradas se encontraron y le ofreció una débil sonrisa. —Gracias, Aladdin.

Aladdin contuvo la respiración y enmudeció. Era la primera vez, desde que se conocieran, que Kouen lo llamaba por su nombre. Los rumores que siempre escuchó sobre él lo retrataban como a un ser despiadado, sediento de sangre y poder. Jamás quiso creer en ellos pues no estaba de acuerdo en juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. Y si bien en un principio le tuvo mucho miedo tras conocerlo en Magnostadt, descubrió que en realidad Kouen era una persona bondadosa y apasionada, capaz de entregarlo todo por su familia y las personas que estaban bajo su amparo. Él era solo un hombre con una pesada carga sobre los hombros, y que ahora debía decirle adiós a la persona que amaba y aprender a vivir sin ella.

Una vez que dejó la habitación aguardó en el pasillo. Morgiana no dudó en acercársele, notando su semblante demacrado y abatido.

—¿Y Alibaba? —preguntó angustiada—. ¿Qué sucederá ahora?

Aladdin no permaneció en silencio, adivinando lo que sucedería con Alibaba. Su rukh se marcharía, se fundiría con el que circula en el mundo y sería parte de la naturaleza. Kouen lo sabía, por lo que quería preservar cada segundo que le quedara con él.

.

.

.

Después que Aladdin se marchó, permaneció unos minutos inmóvil a un costado de la cama sin un pensamiento claro en la cabeza. Se sentía abrumado, confundido, como si estuviera viviendo una vida que no le pertenecía. Eran demasiadas las emociones que se agitaban en su cuerpo, que se había entumecido. Las piernas le pesaban, las manos las sentía frías y temblorosas, su pecho estaba oprimido y los brazos los tenía acalambrados, y en su cabeza notaba un zumbido que lo ensordecía.

Su vista recayó en el vientre de Alibaba y ahí centró su atención. En las últimas semanas había crecido lo suficiente para levantar las sábanas y formar una llamativa curva en ellas; ahora era solo una pequeña prominencia que ponía fin al tiempo extra que Aladdin le había otorgado para la salvación del bebé.

Cuando notó que sus piernas le respondían, se acercó despacio a la cama y, tras contemplar el rostro sereno de Alibaba, se recostó a su lado. Se acomodó en silencio, escuchando su respiración acompasada y percibiendo la calidez de su cuerpo contra el suyo.

—Me mentiste —dijo de pronto—. Me prometiste que no irías a donde no pudiera alcanzarte. Te pedí que nunca me dejaras atrás, y no cumpliste. —Alcanzó su rostro y notó su piel tibia al tacto. —Ahora me dejarás solo con nuestro hijo. —Su voz se quebró y notó que le ardían los ojos. —¿Por qué tuviste que ir a Rakushou? ¿Por qué te arriesgaste de forma tan estúpida?

Después de la muerte de Hakuyuu había jurado no volver a enamorarse. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo nuevamente, estuvo dispuesto a compartir su corazón. Pero Alibaba había aparecido en su vida como una tormenta arrasándolo todo. Y se había dado cuenta que, a pesar de su juramento y todas restricciones autoimpuestas, había subestimado sus propios sentimientos. No parecía posible pero era así. Con la llegada de Alibaba había comenzado a entender lo que él parecía ya había comprendido en el instante que sus miradas se encontraron y que removió algo entre los dos, como si las partículas a su alrededor se hubieran agitado, cambiando su estructura hasta echar por tierra cualquier juramento y coraza.

Y después de aceptar que se había enamorado, ahora estaba ahí, frente a esa persona que había roto todas sus barreras, sumido en el silencio, sin una palabra de aliento o un gesto que consolaran su pena.

Una vez más le rompían el corazón.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y soltó un suspiro. Miró hacia la puerta que conectaba con la habitación donde habían acomodado al bebé, y volvió la vista a Alibaba.

—Aunque pensaba colocarle el nombre de mi padre, le pondré el que tú elegiste solo porque insististe hasta el cansancio en darle uno que lo distinguiera. —Esbozó apenas una sonrisa colmada de amargura y pronunció: —Azahar.

Dos semanas antes de la cumbre, Alibaba había utilizado sus ratos libres para buscar un centenar de nombres que podrían quedarle a su hijo. Al principio quería que Kouen eligiera, pero en cuanto supo que él pretendía otorgarle el nombre de su padre, desarrolló una lista que los llevó a tener más de una discusión. Finalmente, Alibaba había escogido el nombre tras escucharlo en un sueño.

—Es ese —dijo con entusiasmo, enseñándoselo escrito en lengua Toran sobre un papel—. ¿No te parece lindo?

Kouen le echó un vistazo con incredulidad.

—Ocupa tu tiempo libre en algo más productivo. —Cogió la pluma del tintero y comenzó a garabatear algo en uno de los documentos en los que trabajaba. —Ya te dije que le pondré el nombre de mi padre. Es por tradición otorgarle al primer nieto de la familia real el nombre del emperador.

—¡Pero no me gusta! —se quejó Alibaba, golpeando la mesa—. Ese nombre no le queda a un niño pequeño. Suena mal. —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. —Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿por qué entonces no le ponemos el nombre de mi padre?

Kouen volvió a mirarle, esta vez con enfado.

—¿Acaso Balbadd tiene esa tradición?

—Podría tenerla si quisiera —contestó.

Con un dejo de indiferencia, Kouen retomó su trabajo.

—No inventes tonterías y regresa a tu trabajo —masculló indolente.

Su actitud terminó por colmar la paciencia de Alibaba. Irritado, le quitó la pluma de la mano y le obligó a que lo mirase a los ojos.

—Te guste o no, nuestro hijo se va a llamar Azahar. —Saliendo de su impresión por tan abrupta reacción, Kouen intentó replicarle pero Alibaba le interrumpió. —Ya lo he decidido, y ni siquiera esa absurda tradición del Imperio me obligará a ceder. Él merece su propio nombre.

Kouen no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar ese momento. Alibaba tenía razón cuando le decía que siempre arruinaba los mejores momentos. Siempre lo sacaba de quicio, siempre disfrutaba verlo rabiar y refunfuñar con sus provocaciones. Alibaba podía ser muy paciente, y sensato, pero cuando se trataba de él, sus emociones afloraban como una avalancha que lo desbarataba todo.

Con suavidad alcanzó su mano izquierda y la entrelazó a la suya, sujetándola en un intento por grabar su calor en su piel y capturar cada detalle y sensación hasta el último momento.

—Me haces falta —murmuró, aferrándose a él con fuerza.

Los siguientes minutos Kouen se dedicó a contemplarlo en absoluto silencio, escuchando atentamente su respiración lenta y acompasada. Con cuidado ladeó su rostro para verle de frente, y le acarició los labios con la yema de los dedos mientras a su mente venían los recuerdos. Las imágenes de su primer encuentro lo perseguían desde aquel entonces. Aún podía experimentar la química que había surgido entre ellos de forma casi instantánea. Cerró los ojos y escuchó con profunda nitidez la voz de Alibaba presentándose luego de salvar la vida de Kouha. Podía recordar claramente el brillo en sus ojos, la tenacidad de su mirada y la luz que irradiaba aun cuando fuera un contenedor de rey más en el campo de batalla. Y si bien antes ya había escuchado hablar de él sin mucho interés, resultándole solo un subordinado más de Sinbad, había logrado capturado su atención desde el primer momento que sus miradas se cruzaron.

.

.

.

Amaneció en Balbadd, y Kouen hacía ocho horas que permanecía acostado junto al cuerpo de Alibaba. Los recuerdos lo habían acompañado toda la noche, llevándolo a innumerables episodios que por momentos consolaron su corazón. Había sentido sus manos recorrer la piel desnuda de Alibaba y probado el sabor de sus labios. Había escuchado sus gemidos y percibido el aroma de su cuerpo. Dios, cómo lo amaba. Lo había amado entonces más de lo que le parecía posible, y ahora lo amaba todavía más. Entregaría su vida a cambio de la suya si pudiera. Haría cualquier cosa por él; lo supo desde que aceptó que su corazón le pertenecía.

Llevó una mano a su rostro para acariciarlo y sintió que su piel estaba fría. Alarmado, se aferró un poco más a él y notó que su respiración se volvía cada vez más lenta.

—No me dejes —le pidió angustiado—. Quédate a mi lado, Alibaba. —Se aferró a él con desesperación y lo zamarreó un poco. —Abre los ojos, maldito idiota. ¡Ábrelos! —Se detuvo y lo observó conteniendo el llanto al ver que su respiración era cada vez más lenta e inexistente. —Por favor —le suplicó—. No te vayas. Quédate conmigo. Quédate por favor. Quédate... Quédate... —Su voz se quebró y hundió el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello en el instante que sus labios emitieron el último suspiro.

La calidez comenzó a abandonar el cuerpo de Alibaba, y entonces, las primeras lágrimas acudieron a los ojos de Kouen, rompiendo finalmente el silencio de la habitación en un desgarrador lamento.

Aladdin, que esperó fuera de la habitación toda la noche en compañía de Morgiana y los demás, percibió el instante en el que el rukh de Alibaba abandonó su cuerpo. Las pequeñas aves de luz cruzaron la puerta y volaron frente a él, como si de alguna manera se despidieran.

Agobiado por la pena y las interminables horas de vigilia, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y un sollozo acudió a sus labios.

—Se ha ido —murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas.

Toto y Olba, de pie a su lado, intentaron consolarlo y ayudarle a ponerse de pie mientras los hermanos de Olba rompían en llanto. Morgiana, que no se había despegado de aquella habitación desde su regreso del continente oscuro, se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un sollozo. No podía aceptar la idea de que Alibaba ya no estuviera. Durante dos meses buscó respuestas sin descanso, pero incluso Yunnan sabía que la posibilidad de encontrar el alma de Alibaba era imposible.

Tras unos minutos de lágrimas y lamentos en el corredor, la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Kouen cruzó por ella. Aladdin, acongojado, lo miró apenas y notó sus ojos enrojecidos y la expresión demacrada producto del llanto que lo abordó al interior del dormitorio. Lo vio pasar por su lado, y, sin mirarlo, sintió su mano sobre su hombro derecho.

—Preparen el funeral siguiendo la tradición de Balbadd.

Aladdin no replicó. Asintió en silencio y lo vio marcharse, dejando el ambiente pesado y desolador.

Al día siguiente, tal como Kouen lo ordenó, Aladdin y los miembros de la antigua guardia imperial de Balbadd se encargaron de realizar el funeral de Alibaba. Su partida fue una tragedia que enlutó al país. Las personas no abrieron sus negocios, el puerto suspendió toda entrada y salida de embarcaciones, y en cada ventana de cada casa y edificio se encendió una vela que acompañaron e iluminaron Balbadd durante el velorio que duró todo un día.

.

.

.

Sumido en el luto y la guerra civil desarrollada en las llanuras, el ambiente al interior del palacio se había tornado lúgubre y silencioso. El funeral de Alibaba había concluido hacía una semana, y el aroma a incienso y flores se había impregnado en cada rincón, mientras las personas intentaban retomar sus actividades con un peso abrumador sobre sus hombros.

Cerca del mediodía, Aladdin entró al dormitorio de Kouen. Cruzó la habitación en silencio y se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos del sillón donde él llevaba sentado una semana. Desde el funeral se había recluido en su dormitorio. No comía, apenas bebía agua; su presencia en el palacio se había apagado por completo, como si se hubiera ido con Alibaba.

—Tío Kouen, estamos muy preocupados por ti —pronunció a la espera de su reacción—. Aún no has ido a ver a Azahar.

Kouen no respondió. Durante meses aguardó expectante por conocer a su hijo, pero ahora no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo. La ausencia de Alibaba le pesaba demasiado como para dejar la habitación; tanto que no lo soportaba, y lo mantenía confinado entre esas cuatro paredes. Sentía una opresión quemante y sofocante en el pecho que le arrebataba la voluntad y las ganas de seguir adelante. Todo resquicio de voluntad lo había abandonado, dejando solo vacío y dolor en su interior.

Aladdin comprendía su sufrimiento, pero también le preocupaba ese inquietante desinterés por Azahar. Al principio creyó que lo primero que haría sería conocerlo y volcar toda su atención en él, pero con el correr de los días comenzó a darse cuenta que su desconsuelo le había llevado a desatender su presencia en el palacio y a reaccionar con absoluta indiferencia a cualquier cosa que tuviera directa relación con él.

—Todo esto es mi culpa —pronunció congestionado. Bajó la vista y empuñó las manos sobre la tela de su ropa. —Si lo hubiera detenido, si lo hubiera convencido de no ir a Rakushou, él no...

—Fue su decisión —dijo Kouen sin voltear—. No puedes responsabilizarte por eso.

—Él quería evitar a toda costa que te enfrentaras a Hakuryuu y cargaras con la culpa de su muerte —explicó Aladdin.

Sorprendido, Kouen se puso de pie y volteó a verle.

—No sé muy bien los motivos que impulsaron a Alibaba a tomar esa decisión —continuó Aladdin—, pero entiendo que eligió pensando en el futuro de Balbadd... y en especial en ti.

En ese momento, Kouen pudo finalmente comprender los motivos de Alibaba que, por dos meses, creyó antojadizos y egoístas. Él no buscó beneficiarse ni mucho menos salvarse del odio de Hakuryuu. Su decisión fue solo un acto de absoluto amor, incondicional y desinteresado, para proteger el recuerdo más preciado de la persona que amó.

Conmovido, Kouen se llevó una mano al rostro y soltó una carcajada amarga, sorprendiendo a Aladdin. ¿Cómo Alibaba podía amar de esa manera? Llegó a conocer y comprender sus sentimientos al punto de sentirlos como propios, y eligió por los dos sin medir las consecuencias.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, tío Kouen? —preguntó Aladdin con preocupación—. ¿Qué pasará con Azahar?

Kouen dejó de reír y se concentró en las palabras de Aladdin. Debía tomar una decisión respecto al futuro de su hijo. Ya no podía seguir evitándolo y dejar que la pena lo arrastrara. Por Alibaba debía seguir adelante y cuidar al fruto de su amor.

Miró a Aladdin y notó su rostro pálido y su semblante tenso.

—¿Qué te ocurre? —le preguntó.

Aladdin no respondió. Salió de la habitación y se reunió con algunos miembros del palacio en uno de los balcones del salón principal.

Y entonces lo vio.

—¡No puede ser!

Desde las alturas, sobre una de las aves manipuladas por Pisti, Sinbad se presentaba frente al palacio.

—¡Soy el rey de la alianza de los 7 mares, el rey Sinbad! ¡Vine a ponerle fin al conflicto interno en el Imperio Kou, por petición de mi amigo jurado, el emperador Ren Hakuryuu! ¡Él es el emperador legítimo del Imperio Kou porque heredó la sangre del gran emperador Hakutoku!

Aladdin no podía creer que Sinbad hubiera llegado tan lejos. Finalmente mostraba sus verdaderas intenciones, y temió que detrás de todo esto hubiera algo mucho más que solo un conflicto político. Después de todo, él nunca simpatizó con los ideales de Kouen.

En ese momento, Kouen apareció escoltado por dos de sus miembros domésticos que se quedaron en Balbadd. Los sirvientes apostados en el balcón lo reverenciaron y aguardaron por sus órdenes.

—Aún podemos pelear —dijo En Shou de manera enérgica—. ¡No hay nadie aquí que lo traicionará!

—Lo seguiremos hasta la muerte —añadió Shuu Kokuton—. ¡Vamos a pelear!

Los ancianos, generales y soldados presentes en el balcón esperaban su ordenanza. Todos estaban dispuestos a seguirle hasta la muerte; solo necesitaban una palabra de Kouen para responder al insulto de Sinbad.

Aladdin presenciaba todo con un temor creciente que desde la cumbre había despertado, y que tras la partida de Alibaba se había incrementado. Miró a Sinbad y luego a Kouen, y supo en ese momento, tras leer la expresión de su rostro, que su conversación minutos atrás causaría un cambio en el escenario que definiría el destino de todos.

...Continuará...


	22. Capítulo 22: Hacia un nuevo destino

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 22 —**

 **Hacia un nuevo destino**

Luego que Aladdin se marchara con el cuerpo de Alibaba, Hakuryuu sostuvo la mirada en ellos hasta que los perdió de vista en el horizonte y suspiró con un sentimiento de derrota. A pesar de la victoria, padecía de una sensación aplastante y amarga que le oprimía el pecho y no le dejaba respirar con normalidad. Había sacrificado todo cuanto pudo sin medir las consecuencias, perdiendo cosas valiosas en el proceso. Judal se había ido; Alibaba también, y por más que quisiera sentirse satisfecho, no lo conseguía.

Con un dejo de cansancio se sentó en una roca y sacó de entre su ropa el artefacto mágico de comunicación que Sinbad le obsequió cuando visitó Sindria. Estableció contacto con él y su rostro apareció en el cristal.

—Estaba realmente preocupado porque no había ninguna apertura en la red de inteligencia del Imperio Kou —dijo Sinbad a modo de saludo—. Pero estamos hablando de cuando la red era controlada por los magos de Al-Thamen. —Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa y añadió: —Has derrotado a Ren Gyokuen y debilitado la organización, de otro modo hubiera sido imposible para mí hacer progresos sin que Ren Kouen y su división se dieran cuenta.

A pesar de llevar tiempo conociéndose, Hakuryuu aún no lograba comprender las intenciones de Sinbad ni el concepto de paz que él manejaba. ¿Cuál era su verdadero objetivo? ¿Qué había gatillado su repentina ayuda?

Contestó un "sí" cansino intentando parecer interesado en las palabras de Sinbad, pero aún se encontraba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y el cansancio tras la batalla con Alibaba.

—Escuché que Judal murió. —El rostro de Hakuryuu se congestionó y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Miró a Sinbad y se dio cuenta que él no lucía afectado en lo absoluto. —Es lamentable —le escuchó decir con falsedad—, pero es una razón más prestarte una mano para que puedas recuperar tu país.

—Alibaba... también se ha ido —soltó en respuesta a su indiferencia—. Tuve que detenerlo o arruinaría mis planes —añadió.

Sinbad se mantuvo inmutable, reservado de cualquier comentario o gesto que pudiera dejar en evidencia sus emociones y sentimientos.

—Lo amas, ¿no es así? —preguntó Hakuryuu sin tener respuesta—. Entre ustedes hubo algo más que amistad. Me di cuenta cuando estuve en Sindria por la forma en la que se miraban...

—Él y yo tomamos caminos distintos —le interrumpió Sinbad con seriedad—. Elegimos pensando en nuestra propia felicidad y lo que creímos mejor para nuestros reinos. No hay otra explicación.

En ese momento Hakuryuu se dio cuenta que Sinbad nunca iba a admitir sus sentimientos por Alibaba. Él siempre hablaría como rey y no como hombre, aunque podía apostar que parte de sus acciones eran hechas con el corazón de un hombre y la mente de un rey. Pero hasta qué punto establecía un equilibrio.

—Te contaré algo, Hakuryuu —dijo Sinbad en un intento por cambiar el tema—. Cuando era niño, odiaba ver que aquellos que tenían más que otros causaban guerras por sus propios fines egoístas. Guerras irracionales y enlistamiento militar con el único fin de abusar de los más débiles. Crear un mundo sin esas cosas es el sueño al que he dedicado toda mi vida. —Hizo una pausa y esbozó una sonrisa. —Consideraba a Al-Thamen un gran obstáculo para ese sueño, pero tú fuiste quien derrotó a su líder Gyokuen. Y entonces me di cuenta que en este momento ¿quién es la persona que está en el poder avivando las llamas de la guerra por sus intereses personales? —Hakuryuu aguardó expectante, aunque sospechaba del nombre de esa persona. —¡Es Ren Kouen! —exclamó Sinbad enérgico—. Si al menos fuéramos capaces de derrotar a Ren Kouen, la persona que continúa invadiendo otros países por sus propios deseos egoístas, entonces ¡eliminaremos la guerra de este mundo! —Hizo una pausa y luego declaró: —Tenemos que derrotarlo, de otra forma la paz del mundo será solo un sueño imposible, ¿cierto?

Hakuryuu comprendió entonces que lo que debía hacer era eliminar a Kouen y aplastar sus planes, solo así las guerras terminarían para siempre y la paz volvería al mundo. Aun así, notaba algo extraño en las palabras de Sinbad. Luego del término de la cumbre, él había estado dispuesto a formar una alianza con Kouen tras descubrirse el asesinato de Gyokuen, pero ahora solo quería destruirlo. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar de opinión?

—Te hice una promesa hace tiempo en Sindria después de todo —continuó Sinbad—. ¡Deja todo en mis manos! —Sus labios esgrimieron una sonrisa aún más grande y su rostro dibujó un gesto de satisfacción y confianza. —Derrotarás a Ren Kouen y te convertirás en emperador. ¡Vamos a construir juntos un mundo pacífico!

Dejaría a un lado las incógnitas que envolvían a Sinbad, y junto a él y la Alianza de los siete mares removería la corona falsa de la cabeza de Kouen, pues muy a su pesar, sabía que sin su ayuda no lo lograría.

.

.

.

La batalla en las llanuras de Kanan se prolongó más de lo que ambos bandos hubieran deseado, pero tras poco más de dos meses de intercambios hostiles, la intervención de Sinbad y la Alianza de los siete mares definió la victoria de Hakuryuu.

Durante la batalla, las tropas de Kouha y Kougyoku consiguieron avanzar favorablemente. Cada movimiento logró acorralar a Hakuryuu hasta dejarlo sin Magoi. Koumei no estaba dispuesto a fallarle a Kouen, por lo que ejecutó cada movimiento con el más mínimo detalle logrando el menor número de bajas por ambos bandos. Sin embargo eso no fue suficiente. Hakuryuu nunca estuvo solo, y desde el principio el resultado de la guerra civil fue decidido, porque en el momento que Kouha y Kougyoku lograron encararlo, las palabras de Koumei cobraron sentido:

 _"El tercer país que ayudará a Hakuryuu será el reino de Kina"._

Yamato Takeruhiko, rey de Kina, apareció en ese preciso instante y encaró a ambos generales. Simultáneamente, un ataque apareció desde la cordillera de Tenzan, y un ejército de diez mil soldados en armaduras de caballero comandados por el rey de Sasan, Darius Leoxses, miembro de la alianza de los siete mares, atacó la parte posterior del ejército occidental, echando abajo su formación.

Finalmente el plan de Hakuryuu salió a la luz. La alianza de los siete mares había decidido participar en la guerra civil del Kou. Desde el principio quiso intervenir, por lo que aprovechó la falta de milicia de Hakuryuu para unírsele e interceder por él en el momento oportuno, confirmando en ese momento que él, como emperador, había dado su palabra de unirse a ellos.

El ejército occidental estaba acabado, y cuando intentaron su última jugada, el rey de Kina activó su contenedor de metal y el ataque de su espada llegó hasta donde se encontraba Koumei, hiriéndolo de gravedad. Pese a eso Kouha no quiso rendirse ante la alianza e intentó atacar, pero Kougyoku lo detuvo, revelando su identidad como Sinbad y dejando finalmente en evidencia el poder de Zepar implantado en ella.

Toda la inteligencia y control de la guerra estuvo bajo el control de Sinbad desde el principio. El trato con Hakuryuu, la colaboración de Hakuei, quien custodiaba la montaña de Tenzan y permitió el paso de las tropas de Sasan, hasta su flota irrumpiendo en Balbadd para sacar a Kouen del palacio estuvo debidamente planificado por él. Y Koumei no supo darse cuenta a tiempo.

Un plan arriesgado y humillante pensó Hakuryuu, pero que le aseguraba su lugar como emperador y la derrota de Kouen y su ejército.

Y así fue.

.

.

.

Seis días después del término de la batalla en las llanuras de Kanan, Hakuryuu llegó a Balbadd. Y apenas tuvo la oportunidad, escoltado por un grupo de sirvientes a su disposición y soldados, se presentó en uno de los calabozos custodiado por guardias imperiales.

—Pueden retirarse —le dijo a sus sirvientes.

—¿Está seguro, emperador Hakuryuu? —preguntaron inquietos.

Desde que Hakuryuu llegó, su comportamiento no dejó indiferente a nadie. Pese a la victoria, no lucía contento. Su rostro solo demostraba cansancio y amargura. No parecía un emperador orgulloso de haber ganado una batalla tan importante como la que logró contra Kouen y su ejército rebelde. Algo le estaba molestando, y sabía que la respuesta la encontraría al otro lado del calabozo.

—Está bien. Yo seguiré solo desde aquí.

Los guardias que custodiaban las puertas de la celda le dejaron pasar y, al cruzar el dintel, vio a Kouen sentado, maniatado y sin su atuendo propio del primer príncipe. Se le acercó y él no tardó en notar su presencia.

—¿Viniste a burlarte del primer general de la división perdedora como primera actividad del día, Hakuryuu? —soltó Kouen sin mirarle.

Hakuryuu entornó la mirada con decepción y negó con un dejo de indiferencia.

—Actúas de forma bastante arrogante para alguien que espera juicio, Kouen.

Se vieron a los ojos unos momentos, hasta que Hakuryuu rompió el contacto visual y clavó la mirada al suelo. Necesitaba respuestas, pero ver a Kouen oprimía su pecho y le provocaba un vértigo desagradable en la boca del estómago.

—¿Por qué te rendiste a la Alianza en ese momento? —quiso saber—. ¿Por qué alguien como tú se rindió tan fácil ante Sinbad? Acaso fue...

Con un movimiento esquivo, Kouen bajó la mirada, y tras un suspiro respondió.

—Porque me propusieron que perdonarían todos los crímenes de mi gente, fuera de ser los "cabecillas de la rebelión". —Alzó la mirada y la clavó en el rostro perplejo de Hakuryuu. —¿Viniste hasta aquí solo para preguntarme eso?

Hakuryuu negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras su expresión se congestionaba. Resultaba lógico pensar que alguien como Kouen antepondría la seguridad de quienes lo seguían por encima de cualquier cosa, pero no comprendía por qué se había rendido sin siquiera oponer resistencia. ¿Tenía que ver acaso la muerte de Alibaba?

Quiso preguntar, pero las palabras no salieron.

—Hakuryuu, ¿dónde está mi espada?

El semblante de Hakuryuu se tensó y sus ojos se mostraron con enfado.

—Deja de hacer preguntas tontas —soltó—. ¿Realmente creías que te devolvería el contenedor de metal de Astaroth?

—No es eso. —Kouen negó con suavidad—. Esa espada es del príncipe Hakuyuu. Él me la confió cuando aún estaba vivo. No te deshagas de ella... por favor.

Hakuryuu enmudeció.

—¿De... mi hermano? —Sus hombros temblaron y a su mente vinieron cientos de recuerdos. Su hermano Hakuyuu murió de una forma muy trágica y repentina, marcando su vida y la historia de Kou. Y aunque quisiera ignorar aquellos dolorosos recuerdos, sus palabras de venganza se habían grabado en su alma, viviendo todos estos años solo por ellas. Y ahora estaba a un solo paso de cumplirlas.

De un solo movimiento desenfundó el arma de Kouen y la usó contra él.

—Por qué... ¿¡Por qué no peleaste contra Gyokuen?! —exclamó colérico—. Se supone que sabías que ella los asesinó, y aun así... ¡Yo nunca habría podido soportar tal cosa! —Su mano tembló alrededor de la empuñadura y acercó la afilada hoja al cuello de Kouen. —¡Contéstame!

La ira se había vuelto a apoderar de su voluntad y juicio. Necesitaba respuestas, pero sabía que aunque las obtuviera no se sentiría satisfecho ni acallaría la rabia que durante años albergó en su interior.

—Fue para proteger a nuestro país —contestó Kouen con seriedad y aplomo, a pesar de tener una espada apuntando directo a su cuello.

—¿Dices... que fue para proteger a nuestro país? —La espada volvió a temblar en la mano de Hakuryuu sin poder darle crédito a las palabras de Kouen.

—Exacto —contestó él—. Hakuryuu, me dijiste que debería haber matado a Gyokuen, pero cuando su majestad y los dos príncipes fueron asesinados en el gran incendio, yo no tenía el poder para hacer tal cosa. Solo tenía dos contenedores de metal, y si desafiaba a Gyokuen, ella me habría asesinado también y el imperio Kou habría terminado por completo bajo el poder de la organización. ¿Me equivoco?

—¡Eso es solo una excusa! —masculló Hakuryuu—. ¡Al final yo fui quien hizo todo posible! ¡Esperé por la oportunidad correcta, obtuve el poder necesario y luego la asesiné! ¡No hay nada que yo haya hecho que no pudieras haber hecho tú!

—Me honras —contestó Kouen.

—¡No trates de cambiar el tema, cobarde! —escupió Hakuryuu enfurecido—. ¿Por qué protegiste a la organización hasta tal punto? ¿Vas a decirme algo como "la venganza no tiene sentido"?

—Exacto —dijo él sin vacilar.

—¡BASTARDO!

La ira bullendo en su cuerpo hizo que la punta de la espada se incrustara en el cuello de Kouen, lo suficiente para hacer un pequeño corte en su piel hasta hacerle sangrar. Aun así eso no fue suficiente para amedrentarlo. Él continuaba mirándolo con aquellos ojos llenos de determinación y seguridad. Sin embargo, una sombra de profunda tristeza los amenazaba, como si poco a poco se estuvieran apagando hasta dejar un oscuro y doloroso vacío en ellos.

—Hay cosas más importantes en este mundo que la venganza personal —declaró Kouen.

—¡Te equivocas! —le rebatió Hakuryuu arrebatado—. ¡No hay nada más importante que eso!

—Lo hay —insistió Kouen con seriedad. Su semblante se endureció y lo miró fijamente—. Eso es... borrar la guerra de este mundo.

Hakuryuu retrocedió confundido.

—Tu padre y hermanos creían en que la única forma de acabar con las guerras era unificando el mundo —continuó Kouen—. Durante años, cuando Kou aún peleaba contra Go y Gai, las llanuras estaban sumergidas en un infierno en el que el odio inducía aún más odio. En aquel entonces estuve a punto de perder mi voluntad de pelea. Me pregunté a mí mismo porqué los seres humanos podían hacer esas cosas tan terribles, pero tu padre me ayudó a entender y asumir que era nuestro deber romper la cadena del odio. Y la única forma era destruir las barreras entre los países.

 _"Por eso estamos peleando"_.

La voz de Hakuyuu resonó en la cabeza de Kouen, como un eco lejano, trayendo una oleada de recuerdos a su cabeza.

 _"¡Kouen, tienes que ayudarnos también!"._

Enmudecido, Hakuryuu intentó procesar aquel relato y asimilarlo. ¿Por qué lo había ignorado durante tanto tiempo? Toda una vida desconociendo la voluntad de su padre y hermanos, que el odio había tomado ese lugar importante en su corazón. Miró a Kouen y lo consideró afortunado. Él había compartido aquel anhelo y lo había querido llevar a cabo por todos.

—Eso es... —murmuró conmocionado—. ¡Eso es...!

—Después de asesinar a Gyokuen y causar una guerra civil, Kou se ha vuelto débil —dijo Kouen—. Y ganar contra Reim y la Alianza de los siete mares para "hacer uno solo al mundo", es solo un sueño dentro de otro sueño. Además. —Bajó la mirada y tensó los labios. —Quería ganar fuerza, aun si eso significaba trabajar con Gyokuen.

—Eso es mentira —rebatió Hakuryuu con el cuerpo tembloroso. Su puño se cerró con fuerza alrededor de la sólida empuñadura de acero—. Si ese era el caso, hubiera sido mejor si te convertías en emperador. Pudiste haberte casado con Gyokuen en lugar de tu padre y haber tomado el control de Kou. Esa era la mejor forma para obtener poder y aun así... ¡Nunca hiciste algo así! ¡¿Por qué?! —le gritó—. ¡¿Por qué no te convertiste en emperador?!

Kouen lo miró sorprendido.

—Así que eso era lo que querías preguntarme... —Volvió a bajar el rostro y soltó una carcajada.

—¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?! —espetó Hakuryuu irritado.

—Nada. —Kouen negó tranquilo, y tras alzar el rostro le ofreció una sonrisa condescendiente. —Yo solo... no quería convertirme en rey.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Tras un profundo suspiro, Kouen se encogió de hombros y contestó.

—Porque probablemente tenía miedo de esa mujer, y porque ella también me arrebató algo muy preciado. —Negó con la cabeza y añadió: —No podría haber soportado unirme a ella aun cuando fuera para destruirla.

Hakuryuu bajó la espada y lo miró desconcertado.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Dio un paso hacia adelante y escrutó el semblante sereno de Kouen. —¿Qué fue lo que te arrebató?

—De nada sirve que te lo diga ahora —contestó él—. Tú te encargaste de asesinarla. Hiciste lo que yo no pude. Pero incluso ahora no puedo creerlo. —Lo miró fijamente y entornó la mirada con cierta incredulidad. —¿Realmente está muerta?

El semblante de Hakuryuu se crispó.

—¿Qué tratas de decir con eso? —Volvió a levantar la espada contra Kouen. —¿Acaso lo dudas?

—Ella parecía ser el más grande enemigo con el poder más grande en el mundo. —La expresión de Kouen se tornó severa. —Alguien que no se quedaría muerto aun si lo mataras.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Hakuryuu comenzó a tener dudas.

Kouen volvió a encogerse de hombros y observó de forma casual las ataduras que apresaban sus muñecas.

—Originalmente, ella fue quien medió todo en relación a los calabozos. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en lo que eso significa?

—Explícate —Hakuryuu cada vez entendía menos.

—¿Te diste cuenta que para Gyokuen, no importaba cuántos contenedores de metal le diera a los humanos, nunca habrían sido una amenaza para ella?

Enmudecido, Hakuryuu sintió un ligero escalofrío en el cuerpo.

—Hice que los magos del palacio investigaran —confesó Kouen—, y descubrí que ella era capaz de manipular libremente el rukh oscuro y obtener Magoi de él. Esa mujer podía atacar muchas veces al nivel de la magia extrema. ¿Acaso ella no era a quien llamarías un mago con "fuerza absoluta", y a un grado que los contenedores de metal nunca podrían compararse?

La mirada de Hakuryuu se tornó hostil. La sola idea de que aquello fuera verdad lo molestaba. Se llevó una mano al rostro y caminó contrariado por la habitación. No había forma de que hubiera fallado en su cometido. Kouen solo mentía y quería hacerle dudar. Y sabía el motivo.

Se detuvo y lo encaró.

—Ya sé por qué dices todo esto: es por Alibaba. Es porque lo asesiné. —Dio un paso hacia él y volvió a empuñar la espada contra él. —Quieres que dude por lo que le hice. ¡Quieres vengarte porque perdiste!

La mirada de Kouen no vaciló. Podía encarar sin temor a Hakuryuu, aun cuando él lo apuntara con su propia arma.

—Mi única preocupación es el poder que ocultaba esa mujer —contestó resuelto.

—Aun si lo que dices fuera cierto —le rebatió Hakuryuu—, Judal y yo logramos sellar su Magoi dentro de una barrera de aislamiento. ¡Por eso ganamos contra ella!

—Eso es cierto. —La mirada de Kouen se tornó inquieta. —¿Pero acaso ella no tenía conocimiento de las barreras de aislamiento? —El rostro de Hakuryuu palideció y su expresión se tensó. —Gyokuen probablemente era el ser más culto en este mundo —continuó Kouen con calma—. Después de que Aladdin nos mostró Alma Toran, mis conjeturas sobre ella cambiaron. Todas las verdades de este mundo de las que no estábamos conscientes: los Djinn, los calabozos... esa mujer ya los había conocido por miles de años, y no puedes ganar contra un enemigo que te sobrepasa en ambos términos, conocimiento y poder. Es lo mismo que en la guerra. —Esquivó la mirada y empuñó las manos. —Por eso estaba acumulando conocimiento. Aprendí el lenguaje Toran y reuní información sobre el mundo destruido para algún día con certeza... tomar mi venganza.

En ese momento, Hakuryuu vio cómo la expresión de Kouen se llenaba de frustración y dolor. Sus ojos reflejaron una impotencia que hasta hoy había ignorado y desconocido, como si una parte importante de su historia aún permaneciera oculta tras su semblante implacable y severo. Kouen siempre fue un símbolo de fuerza y orgullo para el Imperio. Los mayores recuerdos que tenía de él eran su figura sumergida en rollos de pergaminos y las victorias de las conquistas gracias a sus estrategias. Siempre imponente e inalcanzable. Desde niño uno de sus mayores anhelos era algún día igualar su fuerza y superarlo. No podía negar que lo admiraba, pero con el tiempo esa admiración comenzó a teñirse de amargura y odio, hasta que finalmente ese odio también alcanzó a Kouen y deseó su muerte. Pero ahora que lo encaraba y escuchaba su historia, comprendía que durante años había vivido equivocado, y que desconocía su mayor secreto; aquel que lo había guiado durante años en una sola dirección. Y era un hecho que su verdadera historia era un misterio que tal vez nunca descubriría.

—Además —añadió Kouen, volviendo la vista hacia Hakuryuu—. Gyokuen... no, "Arba", dijo esto: "me he convertido en un ser hecho solo de conciencia para destruir el mundo de Solomon". En otras palabras, ¿la muerte en carne no carece de sentido para ella?

Hakuryuu bajó la mirada junto con la espada.

—No —dijo frustrado—. Está muerta. Su rukh se dispersó. Si hablaba sobre "un ser hecho solo de conciencia" probablemente se refería a su rukh. —Suspiró y empuñó las manos. —La organización no ha hecho ni un movimiento desde que la asesiné tampoco.

—Ya veo... —Kouen pareció resignado—. Entonces asesinaste a esa mujer después de todo. Vengaste a nuestros hermanos... lo vengaste a _él_.

Hakuryuu lo miró confundido. Kouen insistía en hablarle de alguien que no conocía, o al menos eso creía. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro: Gyokuen había asesinado a una persona muy valiosa para Kouen, y durante todos estos años, él esperó la oportunidad para vengarse.

Lo vio bajar el rostro y sonreír con amargura.

—Pensé que era algo que nunca podrías lograr, sin importar qué.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —masculló Hakuryuu, ofendido.

—No me malinterpretes —dijo Kouen—. Pensé que yo era el hombre que la asesinaría. Hakuryuu, realmente te envidio. —Bajó el rostro con abatimiento y hundió la cabeza entre los hombros con derrota. —Realmente me lamento de perder contra ti.

El rostro de profundo pesar de Kouen removió el corazón de Hakuryuu. Jamás creyó llegar a verlo así.

—No tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto, pero... por favor, hazte cargo de este país, y de mis hermanos menores.

Hakuryuu lo miró perplejo. No podía creer que le estuviera pidiendo algo así.

—Tengo que tomar responsabilidad por esta guerra. Nuestro país fue hecho pedazos y forcé muchos sacrificios indeseados en nuestra gente. Si tan solo te hubiera cedido el trono, no habrían muerto tantas personas, pero me arrebataste a Alibaba y eso me cegó. —Su rostro se inundó por la tristeza y su voz pareció quebrarse por un momento. —No supe pensar con claridad las cosas y dejé que el odio me arrastrara hasta aquí. —Volvió a alzar el rostro y miró a Hakuryuu de manera suplicante. —Si eres capaz de perdonar sus pecados, me gustaría que apoyaras al imperio Kou con ellos. Fue inútil tratar de evitar que te volvieras emperador. Lamento haber sido una molestia para ti. Así que por favor... —Se inclinó ante él. —Te encargo el resto.

Resultaba imposible para Hakuryuu aceptar la postura de derrota de Kouen. No podía tolerarla. Él jamás había flaqueado, jamás se había inclinado ante nadie, y ahora lo hacía con la persona que le había arrebatado todo.

La espada volvió a temblar sobre su mano, y un pensamiento cruzó por su mente.

—¡Yo también tengo una petición!

La voz de Aladdin resonando repentinamente dentro del calabozo llamó su atención e interrumpió su pensamiento. Volteó hacia la puerta y lo vio irrumpiendo en la habitación mientras los dos guardias a cargo del lugar intentaban detenerle.

—Aladdin. —Lo miró sorprendido.

—Por favor, no mates al tío Kouen —le pidió caminando hacia él—. No permitas que su hijo crezca solo.

La mirada de Hakuryuu se tornó furiosa.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tu petición me hará cambiar de opinión? —masculló—. ¿Acaso estás de su lado?

—Te equivocas —le corrigió Aladdin con preocupación—. Hago esto principalmente porque no quiero que mueras.

—¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando?! —exclamó Hakuryuu con ofuscación.

—Eres el emperador de Kou —continuó Aladdin—, pero si asesinas a todos tus hermanos, ¿cómo vivirás solo en este mundo? Judal ya no está vivo. —Bajó la mirada y su expresión se contrajo en una mueca de angustia. —Yo... fui quien lo asesinó. —Hakuryuu lo miró con odio. —Alibaba está muerto también, y desde que él se fue comencé a pensar en lo que quería hacer. —Dio un paso hacia adelante y, bajo el semblante sorprendido de Kouen, encaró a Hakuryuu. —En este mundo que probablemente terminará teñido de un solo color, quiero vivir como el único Magi que siempre recuerde que tal mundo no es nuestra utopía ideal. —Acentuó el ceño en su mirada. —Hakuryuu, me gustaría quedarme a tu lado de ser posible. Eres un contenedor de rey especial. Mis pensamientos de que era malo caer en la depravación han sido anulados. Pero yo...no puedo imaginar cómo vivirás a partir de ahora, sin Judal, y después de haber completado tu venganza. ¿Eres capaz de imaginar tal cosa? ¡Muéstrame tu futuro! —exclamó. Se acercó a él y lo sujetó de un brazo. —¡¿No me dijiste que elegirías como vivir tu vida a partir de ahora?! ¡Por favor muéstrame lo que querías decir con eso!

—Aladdin… —Kouen lo miró seriamente.

Hakuryuu fue invadido por una cólera descontrolada al comprender que aunque quisiera vivir no podía porque ya estaba muerto por dentro. Él había tomado el camino del odio; había matado, mentido y traicionado a pesar de haber conocido a una persona dispuesta a todo con tal de salvarlo. Alibaba estaba muerto; Judal se había ido, y ahora debía cargar con la culpa y soportar para siempre la mirada de lástima que Aladdin y Kouen le ofrecían.

La rabia lo dominó al comprender el destino que debía acarrear sobre sus hombros, y de un solo manotazo se soltó de Aladdin, empujándolo en el proceso.

—¡CÁLLATE! —le gritó encolerizado—. ¡Cada uno de ustedes me irrita con sus deseos egoístas! ¡Yo soy el que ganó! ¡Yo soy el emperador! Por lo tanto, quién vive y quién muere ¡depende de mí!

Aladdin no daba crédito a su reacción. Muy en su interior creyó que, tras su victoria, él regresaría a ser la persona que alguna vez conoció, pero se había equivocado. Hakuryuu tomó un camino del cual no quería retornar, y no podía culparlo por eso. Kouen en cambio, consciente de su destino y de la voluntad del único vencedor, cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro con resignación.

La decisión ya había sido tomada, y el destino de todos ya estaba tranzado.

Esa misma tarde, tras convocar una reunión en el salón principal del palacio de Balbadd, Hakuryuu, como cuarto emperador del Imperio Kou, dictaminó el juicio del ejército rebelde.

Para el segundo príncipe, Ren Koumei: exilio.

Para el tercer príncipe, Ren Kouha: exilio.

Para el primer príncipe, Ren Kouen: decapitación.

.

.

.

Once días después de la guerra, y tras los nulos intentos de Aladdin por hacer cambiar de opinión a Hakuryuu, Kouen fue trasladado a Rakushou para su ejecución. Nadie estaba ajeno a semejante dictamen. El rumor de su condena recorrió rápidamente todos los países. Muchos líderes estaban de acuerdo debido al camino de muerte y guerra que él forjó a lo largo de los años; otros simplemente se oponían a una sentencia tan inhumana que desbalanceaba peligrosamente la armonía retomada en el Imperio tras la guerra civil. Pero él a pesar de todo se mantenía tranquilo. Sin protestos, y con una serenidad incomprensible y admirable, accedió a partir de Balbadd aun cuando dejaba atrás lo más importante que le quedaba.

Minutos antes de la ejecución, los soldados que alguna vez le reverenciaron, y que ahora lo veían como el culpable de la rebelión y único responsable que debía asumir tal crimen, ingresaron al calabozo en el que llevaba encerrado dos días.

—Ya es hora —le dijeron con frialdad mientras lo levantaban con brusquedad de la silla en la que descansaba. Para ellos, él era un prisionero más camino a la muerte.

Atado de manos, Kouen obedeció y se dejó guiar fuera del calabozo. Caminó por un largo pasillo hacia el cadalso montado en el patio principal del palacio para llevar a cabo su decapitación frente a todos. Al dejar el edificio, el viento golpeó su rostro y vio a la multitud que no tardó en abuchearlo. Pero no pareció molestarle; permaneció tranquilo y se arrodilló mirando de frente a los que aclamaban su muerte.

—¡La ejecución del líder rebelde, Ren Kouen, comienza ahora! —anunció el líder de la ceremonia—. ¡Este hombre es un gran pecador que asesinó al emperador Hakutoku y a los príncipes herederos. Además dividió al imperio al asumir el rol de un falso emperador, derramando la sangre de muchas personas en el proceso! ¡Por lo tanto, será decapitado aquí y ahora!

Desde el palco real del palacio, Hakuryuu observaba atento y escuchaba los crímenes de los que se le acusaba a Kouen con una expresión llena de enfado.

—En el pasado, el Imperio Kou fue tomado a la fuerza por una filosofía equivocada —continuó el anciano a cargo de la ceremonia—. Ardiendo con el deseo de expandir su territorio, conquistó muchos otros países. Pero al ejecutar al símbolo de esos errores, ¡el Imperio Kou nacerá de nuevo bajo el gobierno del emperador Hakuryuu, volviéndose uno de los pioneros que crearán la paz mundial junto a la alianza de los siete mares!

Kouen en ese momento alzó la vista y vio fijamente a Hakuryuu. A pesar de haber aceptado su decisión, no podía aprobar que dejara al Imperio bajo el amparo de la Alianza de los siete mares. Todo lo por lo que había luchado se arruinaría. Pero aunque a estas alturas protestara e intentara convencer a Hakuryuu de alejarse de Sinbad, de nada serviría. Su vida iba a terminar en ese instante, y Hakuryuu tendría el futuro del Imperio en sus manos.

—Miren. —Uno de los hermanos de Olba, presentes entre el público, señaló al costado del cadalso. —La alianza de los siete mares está aquí para observar la ejecución también.

—¿Acaso ese sujeto, Hakuryuu, no está solo complaciendo a la alianza de los siete mares? —Toto miraba con seriedad y molestia el espectáculo que se estaba dando en la capital del Imperio. —Si perdona a Kouen, nadie tiene que morir. Y aun así, ¿no es una amenaza a la estabilidad de su propio país asesinar a Kouen, un hombre con muchos seguidores?

—Quizá no tiene elección —dijo la hermana de Olba—. Debe hacer que alguien tome la responsabilidad para así ponerle fin a esta guerra.

—Aladdin. —Morgiana lo vio con preocupación. —Debes detener esto. Si Kouen muere, Azahar quedará solo.

Aladdin la miró sin saber qué responder.

—Es cierto —dijo Toto—. Ahora que Alibaba no está, Azahar debe crecer con su padre.

—Lo intenté —declaró Aladdin sin mirarlas—. Hakuryuu no quiso escucharme. Él ya tomó una decisión.

Consternados por el destino inevitable de Azahar y Kouen, Morgiana y los demás guardaron silencio.

—Oigan. —Olba señaló de pronto a Hakuryuu. —¿Acaso el brazo izquierdo de Hakuryuu no era uno artificial hecho de madera? —Frunció el ceño. —Ese brazo que tiene... me incomoda.

Todos prestaron la debida atención, y no tardaron en notarlo.

—Mira detenidamente, Morgiana —dijo la hermana de Olba.

—¿Cómo es que él...?

Aladdin miró con seriedad a Hakuryuu, quien tras alzar el brazo izquierdo anunció:

—Ejecútenlo a mi señal.

Sin poder quitarle la vista a Kouen, vino a su mente en ese preciso momento lo que sucedió anoche, luego de visitarlo antes de su ejecución.

—Tu ejecución será mañana —le dijo, observando la misma posición de derrota y resignación que mostraba desde su traslado de Balbadd.

—¿Vas a perdonar la vida de mi hijo? —preguntó Kouen de pronto—. Él no tiene la culpa de nuestros errores.

Con el ceño fruncido, Hakuryuu esquivó la mirada y tensó los hombros.

—¿Me crees capaz de tomar la vida de un bebé indefenso? —Kouen no respondió. —Es cierto que intenté asesinarlo cuando me enfrenté a Alibaba, pero su existencia no es una amenaza para mi actual posición. —Volvió a mirarle y relajó la tensión de su cuerpo. —A fin de cuentas él es parte del Imperio Kou, de la familia Imperial. Crecerá bajo mi cuidado, y no sabrá nunca quiénes fueron sus padres ni los crímenes que ellos cometieron.

Kouen no replicó. No tenía forma de pedirle que no le ocultara la verdad; suficiente era que le perdonara la vida y le dejara crecer en el palacio, aun cuando perteneciera a Balbadd.

Entreabrió los labios con una petición en ellos, pero prefirió callar al conocer de antemano la respuesta. En su mente, hasta el momento de su último suspiro, pesaría el no haber podido conocer a su hijo. Incluso cuando Aladdin intentó interceder por él la petición le fue negada. Su corazón se oprimía ante la angustia y la frustración de morir tan solo con el recuerdo de su llanto al momento de nacer, y se arrepentía profundamente de haber desperdiciado las innumerables oportunidades de sostenerlo en sus brazos y grabar en su memoria su pequeño rostro.

—Su título de príncipe le será removido —añadió Hakuryuu, como si de alguna forma disfrutara ver el sufrimiento de Kouen y necesitara humillarlo todavía más. Entornó la mirada y preguntó—: ¿Es cierto lo que dijo Aladdin? ¿Es cierto que no lo conoces?

Kouen no se molestó en contestar. ¿De qué le servía, si fue precisamente Hakuryuu el responsable en dar la orden de negarle la posibilidad de ver a su hijo?

—Tengo una última petición que hacerte —dijo alzando la vista—. ¿Me podrías devolver mi espada?

Hakuryuu tensó los labios.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —preguntó con recelo—. Nada cambiará aún si te suicidas antes de la ejecución, ¿sabes?

—No, solo necesito el adorno de metal de la empuñadura. Por favor. —Extendió ambas manos al tenerlas sujetas con una apretada soga. —Permíteme usar a Phenex. —Al ver la desconfianza dibujada en el rostro de Hakuryuu añadió: —No te preocupes, no haré nada tonto.

A regañadientes, Hakuryuu accedió y le entregó el contenedor de metal de Phenex.

—Escuché que Koumei sufrió una herida grave, pero fue capaz de sobrevivir —comentó Kouen mientras acomodaba el contenedor de Phenex entre sus manos. —También perdonaste la vida de Kouha, a pesar de haber participado directamente en la guerra.

Hakuryuu esquivó la mirada con molestia. No necesitaba ni deseaba la gratitud de Kouen. No la merecía.

—Gracias —le escuchó decir—. Esto es lo único que puedo darte a cambio.

El poder de Phenex se activó de pronto y los envolvió a ambos. De inmediato, el brazo de madera y las piernas que Hakuryuu había perdido en la batalla con Alibaba cayeron y fueron reemplazadas por miembros de verdad.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó sorprendido. Miró a Kouen y notó que sus extremidades habían cambiado de color y brotaba de ellos una energía negra, como si se hubieran muerto.

—Mis hermanos y mi hijo —dijo Kouen con una sonrisa orgullosa—. Tres miembros, por tres vidas.

—¡Con la muerte de este hombre, el imperio Kou habrá tomado otro paso hacia adelante!

La voz del anfitrión de la ceremonia lo trajo de vuelta a la ejecución. Miró a Kouen, y notó que este lo observaba.

—Su majestad, por favor dé la señal —pidió el anciano.

Hakuryuu alzó la mano por sobre su hombro y su mente recordó las cientos de ocasiones en las que Kouen estuvo en su vida y parecía interesado en la misma. Y que a pesar de su presencia austera en cada uno de sus pasos, lo odió y responsabilizó por la crisis en el Imperio.

Volvió a recordar el encuentro de anoche, y en su mente se dibujó su sonrisa en el momento que le dio sus extremidades.

—Adiós, Hakuryuu.

La mano izquierda, la misma que Kouen le entregó por la vida de su hijo, la bajó sin vacilación, y el verdugo dejó caer la enorme hoja afilada de su espada sobre el cuello de Kouen, asesinándolo. La algarabía se sintió al instante entre el público presente. Muchos aplaudieron, otros gritaron horrorizados. Finalmente, la guerra civil dentro del imperio Kou llegó a su fin gracias a la intervención de la Alianza de los siete mares.

El ejército oriental sufrió alrededor de doce mil pérdidas, y el ejército occidental alrededor de veintitrés mil. Considerando que fue una guerra a gran escala, el número de pérdidas fue bajo.

Los dos generales del ejército oriental que juraron voluntariamente servir a Hakuryuu murieron debido a la aceleración asimilada con sus contenedores de metal. Koumei y Kouha, como generales del ejército rebelde occidental, fueron exiliados y confinados en una isla. Los miembros domésticos de Koumei y Kouen fueron encarcelados. Kougyoku y Hakuei fueron perdonadas de sus crímenes por haber ayudado a Sinbad. Azahar, aún prematuro y bajo la supervisión de Aladdin y los médicos del palacio, fue trasladado a Rakushou y puesto bajo el resguardo de Hakuryuu al ser su pariente vivo más directo capacitado para cuidarlo.

Finalmente, el Imperio Kou se convirtió en un miembro oficial de la alianza de los siete mares. Y la guerra civil de Kou al fin terminó.

.

.

.

Horas más tarde a la ejecución de Kouen, Hakuryuu intentó poner en orden sus ideas. Caminaba por uno de los corredores del palacio sin ser plenamente consciente de ello, como si su mente se hubiera desconectado de su cuerpo tras presenciar la muerte de Kouen. Continuó durante unos minutos sin rumbo fijo, hasta que el llamado repentino de Sinbad tras sus espaldas lo trajo de vuelta a sus sentidos.

Cuando volteó a verle, su rostro palideció y sintió un escalofrío que no supo realmente cómo interpretar. Su sonrisa lo incomodó, y su semblante cargado de satisfacción le causó náuseas. ¿Tanto le alegraba la muerte de Kouen? Durante la ceremonia, no lo vio en ningún momento, pero sabía que estaba allí, presenciando todo desde algún lugar del palacio.

—¡Felicidades Hakuryuu! Ahora eres emperador —le escuchó decir con entusiasmo mientras sentía el calor de su mano sobre su hombro derecho—. Te dejaré el gobierno de los países que el Imperio Kou ha conquistado por ahora.

Hakuryuu frunció el ceño pero no contestó. A pesar de su amabilidad, Sinbad le estaba cediendo el gobierno que por derecho le correspondía y el de los territorios que Kouen conquistó, como si fuera su voluntad permitírselo o negárselo. Sin proponérselo, Kou se había convertido en el vasallo de Sindria, y por alguna razón eso no le gustó. Su lucha fue por la libertad del Imperio, pero ahora estaba a la sombra y voluntad de Sinbad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó él al notar su semblante pálido—. No luces contento después de lograr todo lo que querías.

Con un gesto esquivo, Hakuryuu se apartó de su mano y rompió el contacto visual.

—No te preocupes —contestó con frialdad—; tú estás feliz por los dos.

Sinbad sonrió aparentando no comprender sus palabras.

—Ahora que las cosas en el Imperio tomaron el curso normal, pienso llevar a cabo una gran revolución —dijo con simpleza—. Tarde o temprano, esas fronteras que llamamos "naciones" serán borradas de este mundo. Cuando llegue ese momento, ¡cuento contigo!

Hakuryuu lo vio alejarse lentamente, pero tenía algo que decirle. No podía dejarlo salir de Rakushou sin antes preguntarle el motivo real que lo había llevado a ofrecerle su ayuda para derrotar a Kouen. ¿Qué más daba la Alianza? ¿Qué más podía perder? Sinbad lo utilizó y siempre lo supo, pero no quería dejar que se fuera con la satisfacción de que todo salió como quería, porque no fue así.

—Todo esto lo hiciste por él, ¿no es cierto?

Sinbad se detuvo, mas no volteó a verle.

—Tantos sacrificios, tantos planes. Me ofreciste tu ayuda porque creíste que podrías quedarte con él después de que me deshiciera de Kouen. —Sinbad permanecía inmóvil, resuelto a no mostrar la expresión que las palabras de Hakuryuu le provocaban. —Pero nada de lo que hiciste traerá de vuelta a Alibaba —continuó Hakuryuu—. Yo lo asesiné.

Esta vez, Sinbad volvió el rostro hacia Hakuryuu y le provocó un violento escalofrío.

—Mi prioridad siempre ha sido la paz de este mundo. —Se le acercó lentamente y al plantarse frente a él le ofreció una sonrisa. —¿Qué te hace pensar que todo esto lo hice por un propósito tan infantil?

A pesar de su radiante sonrisa, sus ojos fulguraron con la viveza de una rabia a duras penas contenida, pero también había una profunda oscuridad insondable y escalofriante. Detrás de esa mirada que siempre ofrecía bondad y confianza, existía una peligrosa sed de poder y dominio que Hakuryuu apenas ahora comenzaba a entender.

—¿De dónde sacaste que mi ayuda fue por Alibaba? —preguntó Sinbad de pronto—. ¿Quién te dijo eso? —Su expresión pareció llenarse de satisfacción. —¿Acaso fue Kouen el que pensó eso y te advirtió antes de morir que tuvieras cuidado conmigo?

En ese momento, Hakuryuu confirmó sus sospechas y entendió porqué Kouen se había mostrado tan preocupado cuando supo que el Imperio formaría parte de la Alianza.

Frunció el ceño pero intentó parecer indiferente y tranquilo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que fue él quien me dijo eso? —espetó—. De lo único que él pensó hasta el último minuto fue en sus hermanos y su hijo.

El rostro de Sinbad se relajó y miró hacia la puesta de sol que en ese momento se dejaba caer sobre las montañas que acordonaban Rakushou.

—Quién habría imaginado que solo su hijo sobreviviría —murmuró—. Es lamentable que una criatura inocente se haya visto envuelta en toda esta guerra. —Negó con la cabeza. —Ren Kouen no supo poner en orden sus prioridades y se dejó llevar por el odio.

Contra más hablaba Sinbad, el coraje y la frustración comenzaba a remecer el corazón de Hakuryuu. Lo vio regresar la mirada y estirar la mano hacia su hombro izquierdo.

—Sé que serás un excelente emperador —le escuchó decir con una sonrisa amplia y confiada—. La Alianza de los siete mares te apoyará en todo lo que necesites.

Lo soltó y dio media vuelta. Hakuryuu lo vio marcharse y no tuvo fuerzas para volver a detenerle.

.

.

.

Cerca de la medianoche, sumido en la soledad y la calma tras la ceremonia de ejecución, Hakuryuu buscó refugio en uno de los salones del palacio. Se sentó en un taburete y contempló la espada que su hermano le heredó a Kouen. La hoja pulcramente pulida reflejaba su rostro demacrado, opacado por una frustración y pesar que desde el término de la guerra lo sofocaba.

—¿Por qué razón... sacrifiqué tantas cosas para recuperar a mi país?

A su mente vino el rostro de las personas que sacrificó, y sintió una punzada en el pecho al asumir que la muerte de Alibaba había sido realmente innecesaria. Por no respetar su manera de luchar por su país ni comprender que había elegido amar, había arruinado su felicidad y la de su hijo, que nada tenía que ver en esto. Hacía casi una semana lo había conocido, y solo en ese momento sintió que todo lo que hizo estuvo mal.

 _"¿Piensas matarlo?"_ , fue la pregunta que Aladdin le hizo cuando lo llevó hasta el cuarto de Azahar y se lo presentó.

Tan pequeño, tan vulnerable. Nunca imaginó que, tras conocerlo, cualquier resentimiento o deseo de terminar con su existencia desaparecería. Azahar no era la aberración que creyó cuando luchó con Alibaba. No era producto de Al-Thamen —de eso estaba seguro—. Su rukh era tan puro que se sintió cubierto por él, y comprendió que Azahar era producto del amor y la luz, no del odio ni la oscuridad como Al-Thamen planeó al otorgarle a Alibaba la capacidad de engendrar.

 _"Él luchó dos meses para mantener a Alibaba con vida antes de nacer. ¿Deseas sacrificarlo para gobernar tranquilo?"._

Esas palabras fueron como un puñal en su corazón y su orgullo. ¿Cómo con tan solo un comentario, Aladdin podía hacerle sentir culpable?

En ese momento vio la vulnerabilidad de Azahar y supo que no podía matarlo por el solo hecho de ser el hijo de Kouen y Alibaba. ¿Qué amenaza podía representar un recién nacido que había llegado al mundo por circunstancias del destino? Gobernaría sin sentirse amenazado y se aseguraría de cuidar a Azahar respetando la memoria de Kouen y Alibaba, porque sin proponérselo, sintió que todo el odio y rencor que sofocaba su alma desaparecía y era reemplazado por el extraño sentimiento de querer protegerlo que brotó desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Regresó su atención al reflejo que le daba la espada y sus manos temblaron alrededor de la empuñadura. Tensó los labios y con un brusco movimiento acercó la hoja a su cuello. Pero cuando esta apenas tocó su piel, la mano de Morgiana la atajó, impidiendo cumplir su repentino y desesperado cometido.

—Morgiana... —La vio a los ojos y notó su mirada severa sobre él.

La persona que más perturbaba su corazón aparecía ante su afligido rostro. Había llegado el momento de enfrentarla y escuchar de su boca lo que tenía que decir.

—Hakuryuu, ¿estás pensando tomar tu propia vida con esa espada? —La voz de Morgiana, imperturbable como siempre, pareció hablarle esta vez con reproche y rencor.

Bajó la cabeza y negó con tranquilidad.

—No. Tengo que proteger este país que acabo de recuperar. Y como el nuevo emperador, no tengo permitido morir.

Morgiana permaneció en silencio, pero su rostro lucía tenso.

—Alibaba murió —soltó de pronto—. Tú lo mataste.

Hakuryuu frunció el ceño. No esperaba que ella comenzara a recriminarle por eso, aunque sabía que lo merecía.

—Tengo remordimientos —dijo ella.

—¿Remordimientos? —repitió Hakuryuu confundido.

—Sí. —Morgiana bajó la mirada con pesar. —Me arrepiento de que, cuando partimos del reino de Aktia, fui incapaz de detenerte.

El recuerdo de aquel entonces saltó a la mente de Hakuryuu. Su declaración de sentimientos y el beso robado que le permitió probar los labios de Morgiana parecían reminiscencias lejanas. Pero aunque quisiera negar que alguna vez fue rechazado, ese momento estaba muy presente en su corazón.

—Debí haberte detenido, aún si tenía que usar la fuerza bruta —continuó Morgiana con seriedad—. No lo hice aunque me sentía inquieta. Si lo hubiera hecho, quizás estaríamos viendo un futuro diferente ahora. —Empuñó las manos y añadió: —Es como si yo misma hubiera matado a Alibaba.

—¡Te equivocas!

Hakuryuu exclamó acongojado, sintiendo un dolor punzante en el pecho. Tal vez era culpa, o tal vez el hecho de saber que Morgiana se responsabilizaba por un sentimiento que sobrepasaba la amistad.

Bajó y la mirada y tras unos segundos de silencio se atrevió a preguntar algo del que ya sabía la respuesta.

—Él te gustaba, ¿cierto?

—Sí —contestó Morgiana sin vacilar y con una envidiable sinceridad—. No lo sabía al principio, pero con el tiempo logré comprender mis sentimientos por él.

Hakuryuu sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Sonrió con amargura y, tras mirarla un instante, volvió la vista al suelo.

—Ya veo...

—Pero su corazón le pertenecía a Kouen —continuó Morgiana con tranquilidad—. Acepté que eligiera su propio camino y con eso me bastó.

—Y antes le perteneció a Sinbad —añadió Hakuryuu—. Su corazón siempre fue ocupado por alguien que no fueras tú.

—Y eso no me importó —contestó Morgiana resuelta—. Yo solo quería su felicidad, y tú se la arrebataste.

—Entonces... —Hakuryuu observó nuevamente su reflejo en la hoja de la espada. —Ahora me odias, ¿cierto?

—No.

Alzó apenas el rostro y miró el semblante insondable de Morgiana.

—Alibaba y tú pelearon a muerte —señaló ella—. Y como resultado mataste a Alibaba. No sé lo que pasó entre ustedes en ese momento. Aun así, esto es parte de un destino inevitable. —Con ahínco dijo: —Es por eso que deberías continuar viviendo tu vida y lograr las cosas que querías lograr.

Hakuryuu pensó en ese momento en lo que quería hacer: quería proteger el país por el cual luchó para recuperar. Eso era lo que Alibaba quería hacer con Balbadd. Era su sueño también recuperar su país y protegerlo. ¿Pero qué diferencia había entre ellos? Tal vez mucha; Alibaba no había renegado de su destino para cumplir sus objetivos. Él había logrado sus metas de otras maneras, aunque no alcanzó a cumplirlas del todo. O tal vez, sus metas habían tenido otra perspectiva luego de encontrar el amor con Kouen.

Quizá había logrado alcanzar su sueño, y él se lo había arrebatado por culpa del odio.

—Te vigilaré —dijo Morgiana—. Continuaré vigilándote en el futuro, junto a Aladdin. Y si veo que actúas extraño, como lo hiciste en el pasado, entonces... te detendré. —Se inclinó formalmente. —Por favor cuida bien a su hijo. Haz de él una persona de bien, y bríndale el cariño que no podrá tener de sus verdaderos padres. —Hakuryuu intentó replicar, pero Morgiana le interrumpió. —Eso era todo lo que quería decirte. Con permiso.

Enmudecido, la vio dar media vuelta y dejar la habitación de la misma forma silenciosa que entró. Una vez a solas, regresó su atención a la espada que Kouen heredó de Hakuyuu y trató de encontrar consuelo en ella.

—Hermano —murmuró viendo el filo de la hoja, y recordó sus palabras.

 _"Tienes que cumplir esta misión, Hakuryuu"._

Sus palabras resonaban en su cabeza, pero esta vez no le causaban dolor.

—Yo... he logrado mi venganza —articuló, experimentando aún la sensación de victoria en su cuerpo, aun cuando todavía fuera raro para él. Porque a pesar de sus objetivos logrados, no sentía la fuerza que imaginaba. Desde el día que decidió llevar a cabo su venganza estuvo lleno de energía y determinación. Hizo lo correcto, hizo todo de acuerdo a lo que pensó que era correcto. Pero entonces ¿por qué se sentía tan vacío? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Tal vez aquello era porque la "justicia" humana cambiaba. Sinbad dijo que quería "borrar" los países del mundo, y en ese momento la "justicia" de Hakuryuu consistía en recuperar su propio país. Pero ahora había algo diferente en su corazón.

Recordó entonces a Alibaba cuando trató convencerle de evitar una guerra, pero en vez de escucharlo e intentar comprender su preocupación y pensamiento lo asesinó, y tuvo que asesinar a muchas personas más para recuperar su país. Ahora la ausencia de Alibaba le pesaba, tanto que apenas le dejaba respirar. Y sería un tormento que lo acompañaría el resto de su vida, porque asesinó deliberadamente a la única persona que estuvo dispuesta a todo con tal de evitar que arruinara su destino por algo que ahora le parecía solo un capricho.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, Alibaba le había brindado su amistad a pesar de ser parte del enemigo que le arrebató Balbadd tras el golpe de estado. Jamás percibió odio ni rencor de su parte, por el contrario. Su sonrisa y sus palabras sinceras fueron suficientes para saber que había encontrado una persona única en medio de toda la oscuridad que lo rodeaba. Y cuando tuvo la oportunidad de demostrarle que la amistad forjada era verdadera, lo cegó la ira y el resentimiento al ver que él le había dado la espalda. O al menos eso creyó en ese momento. No pudo soportar que Alibaba entregara su corazón al hombre que más odiaba. No aceptó que llevara en sus entrañas el fruto de ese amor y estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarlo también, y por qué. ¿Tanto valía Kou que no le importó arruinar la felicidad de su amigo y la de su hijo? Ahora una criatura inocente crecería sin el amor de sus padres, y estaría igual de solo que él tras el asesinato de sus hermanos. ¿Qué destino cruel le había creado a un bebé recién nacido?

De una cosa estaba seguro: estaba en deuda con Alibaba.

—Por eso... yo... —Apoyó la frente en la hoja de la espada y sintió el frío del metal contra su piel. —No maté a Kouen —articuló con la voz quebrada—. No fui capaz... de juzgarlo. Pero entendí sus sentimientos. Si lo mataba, me habría vuelto vacío una vez más, porque aquellos que odié eran una parte de mí mismo. —Se apartó de la espada y observó su reflejo nuevamente, como si intentara ver algo más allá del metal. —No es como si fueran a desaparecer una vez que los asesinara. Al contrario, mientras tratara de cobrar mi venganza, mi voluntad de vivir se extinguiría más. —Suspiró resignado. —Ya no puedo depender de esta forma de vida, volviéndome más y más vacío. Para vivir junto a este país, y para moverme hacia adelante, tengo que ponerle fin a mi venganza.

Miró hacia la ventana y notó en medio de las nubes una estrella brillando por sobre de las demás.

Volvió a suspirar y regresó la vista a la espada.

—Ren Kouen está muerto en este mundo.

.

.

.

Tres días después, en una isla solitaria lejos de la costa dentro del territorio del imperio Kou, un barco atracó en el pequeño puerto. Koumei y Kouha, quienes ya llevaban instalados en esa isla desde hacía dos semanas, fueron escoltados por los guardias a cargo del lugar hasta la embarcación, esposados y encadenados como medida de castigo y recordatorio de su destino en aquella porción de tierra.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Kouha sin entender el motivo por el cual los obligaban a salir tan temprano de su nuevo hora.

—Por aquí, por favor —dijo el soldado.

Confundidos ante tan repentino paseo, Koumei y Kouha se detuvieron en el muelle y vieron a una persona de pie frente al barco esperando por ellos. Cuando lo reconocieron, no pudieron creerlo.

—Imposible —pronunció Koumei conmocionado.

—No puede ser... —dijo Kouha con la voz quebrada.

Escoltado por dos soldados del Imperio, Kouen estaba frente a ellos. De pie con la ayuda de un bastón y prótesis que Hakuryuu le otorgó a cambio de las extremidades que él le dio con el poder de Phenex, había sido capaz de sobrevivir para reencontrarse con sus hermanos y llevar una vida lejos del Imperio y la vida que alguna vez tuvo en Rakushou.

—Fui capaz de sobrevivir —dijo, intentando parecer confiado y tranquilo—, por más mal que me vea.

Koumei y Kouha en ese momento no pudieron contener la emoción. Lo creyeron muerto tras enterarse de su sentencia y posterior ejecución, resignándose a su pérdida aun cuando quedaran con el dolor y el sentimiento de fracaso en sus corazones. Pero al verlo de pie frente a ellos sus emociones se desbordaron y se soltaron a llorar mientras corrían hacia él como si tuvieran miedo de perderlo nuevamente.

Aladdin les había mostrado a todos en el día de la ejecución una imagen de espejo de agua a petición de Hakuryuu, jurando guardar el secreto pues para todos, Kouen estaba muerto, y así sería para siempre. Y fue este acto de perdón lo que permitió que Hakuryuu fuera capaz de purificar su rukh y dejar atrás el camino de la depravación. Todo el odio que alguna vez sintió por Kouen y todo el daño que le causó quedaron atrás luego de perdonarse mutuamente y jurar que el futuro de Kou estaría a salvo de Sinbad y la Alianza.

.

.

.

Luego de ver a Azahar y asegurarse que su condición era estable, Aladdin salió a deambular por el palacio Imperial de Rakushou. Había sucedido una semana desde que Kouen se marchara en secreto, y en su mente seguía repasando los últimos sucesos sin comprenderlos realmente. Se sentía confundido y preocupado, porque a pesar de que la guerra había terminado, las recientes tragedias marcaban y no se borrarían con facilidad. Quería creer que todo saldría bien para todos, pero tenía dudas, porque la sombra silenciosa de Sinbad parecía más presente que nunca desde que se estableciera la participación de Kou como miembro de la Alianza de los siete mares.

A pesar de no estar presente, era como si él estuviera moviendo los hilos del Imperio a voluntad. Todo había salido según lo planeado, ¿pero a qué precio? ¿Él realmente estaba feliz? Aladdin creía que Sinbad fue uno de los gobernantes en apoyar la ejecución de Kouen, y no precisamente por fines políticos. Su relación con Alibaba lo había marcado más de lo que quería, y nadie podría convencer a Aladdin de dejar de pensar que la participación de Sinbad en la guerra de Kou no fue por Alibaba.

Suspiró cansado y, al doblar un recodo, sorprendió a Kougyoku inclinada ante Hakuryuu. Se detuvo curioso y observó la situación.

—¡Su majestad, le serviré en cuerpo y mente! —exclamó Kougyoku con entusiasmo antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Aladdin solo había alcanzado a escuchar lo último de la conversación.

Hakuryuu al verla marcharse solo podía pensar en la pena que sentía por ella. Había sido usada por Sinbad sin darse cuenta, y ahora la culpa debía carcomerla por dentro porque su familia había sido destruida. Tal vez estaba equivocado, pero se preguntaba si odiaba a Sinbad por haberla utilizado.

Lo que Hakuryuu no sabía era que Kougyoku, lejos de sentir culpa, solo albergaba un ferviente deseo de venganza y un profundo desprecio por Sinbad. Zepar ya no estaba en su cabeza, pero el resentimiento había tomado su lugar.

Enterrándose las uñas en el dorso de las manos, Kougyoku reprimió su ira luego de dejar el salón. Atrás quedó lo que alguna vez sintió por Sinbad. Todo ese sentimiento que consideró puro y conservó para sí misma se convirtió en el odio que la guiaría por un oscuro y peligroso camino.

Aladdin la vio alejarse con esa falsa expresión de felicidad en el rostro y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

.

.

.

Una semana después de la ejecución de Kouen, se llevó a cabo la ceremonia de coronación en la que Hakuryuu se convirtió oficialmente en el cuarto emperador del Imperio Kou.

Aladdin y los demás presenciaban la ceremonia desde un costado del salón. Morgiana miraba fija y atentamente el ritual, recordando lo que conversaron la noche de la ejecución.

—Vigilaré cuidadosamente lo que haga a partir de ahora —dijo con seriedad—. Como emperador de Kou y tutor de Azahar, es mi deber vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Vigilarlo? —repitió Aladdin confundido. Volvió la vista hacia Hakuryuu y observó su rukh, notando que desde la partida de Kouen a la isla había cambiado. Ya no era negro ni sofocante; ahora resplandecía en un hermoso tono dorado que se armonizaba con el entorno.

Como un espectador silencioso, pudo ser testigo de la "reconciliación" de ambos hermanos la noche en la que Kouen se marchó. A pesar de todo, ver que tanto él como Hakuryuu terminaron con sus diferencias y establecieron un perdón mutuo lo dejaba mucho más tranquilo. Sin embargo, sentía una profunda tristeza por Azahar, que crecería sin tener la oportunidad de compartir con Kouen. Él se marchó sin poder conocerlo, y tampoco podría cuidarlo. El único recuerdo que le quedaba de Alibaba le había sido arrebatado, y ahora debía aprender a vivir sin él, porque había sido condenado no solo a vivir en el exilio, sino también a vivir sin su hijo. Y se preguntó si Kouen sería capaz de soportarlo.

—¿Entonces es cierto que Azahar se quedará en el palacio con Hakuryuu? —preguntó la hermana de Olba.

—Es el único que puede cuidarlo —contestó Aladdin, consciente de lo injusto que era tanto para Kouen como para Azahar.

—No dejo de pensar en lo triste que es para el pobre Azahar crecer sin sus padres —dijo ella con tristeza—. No pudo conocer a ninguno de los dos.

—Y de seguro Hakuryuu no le mencionará nada sobre ellos —señaló otro de los hermanos de Olba—. Lo criará como si fuera su propio hijo.

—No puedes tomar venganza ahora, Olba —dijo Toto—. Es el peor momento. Además ahora Azahar está a cargo de Hakuryuu. Si lo matas, Azahar quedará solo.

—No lo haré —se quejó él—. Alibaba ya no está con nosotros, pero no quiero tomar venganza ahora ni mucho menos exponer a su hijo.

—Me pregunto cómo se siente después de lograr su venganza —comentó la hermana de Olba, mientras Hakuryuu era coronado frente a todos los miembros del palacio.

En ese momento, el público presente aclamó al nuevo emperador del Imperio, pero Aladdin veía todo con preocupación.

—No es como si la guerra terminara después de esto —pensó inquieto—. El imperio Kou, Balbadd e incluso Magnostadt ahora son aliados de la Alianza de los siete mares. La situación es diferente para el Imperio Reim, pero no creo que Titus quiera pelear una guerra. —Repasó la situación reflexivo y pensó. —Es increíble como parece que todo fue gracias al tío Sinbad. Pero... en ese caso, ¿qué es este sentimiento de ansiedad que Yunnan y yo tenemos hacia él?

.

.

.

En uno de los navíos de la flota real de Sindria, y ajenos a la coronación de Hakuryuu en Rakushou, Sinbad regresaba a su país en compañía de Hakuei.

—Muchas gracias, rey Sinbad —dijo ella haciendo una reverencia—. Incluso apoyó la coronación de mi hermano. ¡No puedo agradecerle lo suficiente!

—No tiene por qué agradecerme, señorita Hakuei —dijo Sinbad con sencillez mientras se le acercaba y apoyaba una mano en un hombro.

—Además, unir este mundo también es mi sueño —dijo Hakuei suplicante—. Por favor, permítame trabajar a su lado a partir de ahora.

—¡Claro! No me molesta. —Una sonrisa adornó el rostro de Sinbad. —Por cierto. Las cosas se han resuelto perfectamente. —Se alejó de Hakuei y vio su expresión confundida. —Hakuryuu y Aladdin piensan que usted está muerta. Realmente es una gran actriz... Ren Gyokuen. —Extendió una mano hacia ella, ofreciéndosela. —¿O quizá debería llamarla... Arba?

El rostro cálido y gentil de Hakuei se transformó en aquella expresión siniestra de Gyokuen, y su rukh mostró su verdadero color.

—Eres... el viejo David —dijo ella, desenmascarando a Sinbad—. Viejo David. —Dio un paso hacia él. —Yo solía odiarte. Cuando supe que estabas robando "su" poder, seguí a Solomon y acepté su voluntad para asesinarte, porque sabía que eras demasiado poderoso para mí. Pero finalmente he entendido que ahora eres uno con ellos... "Il Ilah".

Sinbad sonrió. No parecía preocupado por las palabras de Hakuei. Ella había descubierto un secreto que llevaba en su interior durante años, y que ahora había sacado a la luz en absoluta complicidad. David, el padre de Solomon, habitaba en su interior durante años como una conciencia independiente, pero ¿por qué razón recién ahora su presencia parecía relevante?

—¡Por favor! —pidió ella, dejándose caer en sus brazos—. ¡Usa mi poder para tus objetivos!

Sinbad sintió el calor de su cuerpo contra el suyo y la apartó con brusquedad y frialdad.

—Me temo que usted no entiende —espetó con un dejo de arrogancia en la voz—. Yo soy Sinbad, no soy David. Hasta ahora me he movido de acuerdo a mis propias creencias.

La expresión de Hakuei era de absoluta satisfacción. Incluso el trato apático de Sinbad la seducía y volvía una mujer vulnerable ante la figura imponente de un verdadero rey.

—Arba, usted realmente es una mujer fascinante —continuó Sinbad—. Tiene conocimiento y poder que exceden los de cualquiera. Pero no me es de utilidad como parte de Al-Thamen. —Volvió a extender una mano hacia ella, invitándola a acercársele. —A partir de ahora, hará todo de la forma que yo quiera. ¿Está bien?

Hakuei sonrió complacida y aceptó su mano.

—¡Sí, estaría feliz de hacerlo! —exclamó con su siniestra expresión.

Ajenos al pasado que tiñó de sangre Alma Toran, Arba y David habían resuelto unir sus habilidades y conocimientos para un fin que solo ellos buscaban sin importar las consecuencias. Sinbad creía estar haciendo lo correcto por el bien de todos, aun cuando escuchara aquella voz susurrándole desde el interior. Sin embargo, el resentimiento por la partida de Alibaba repercutía su corazón y lo opacaba. Todo había salido como quería: Kouen no estaba, lo había perdido todo, pero la muerte de Alibaba no estaba en sus planes, y aun cuando no le gustara perder, era algo con lo que debía aprender a vivir a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

Más de mil años pasaron desde la era de Alma Toran. El mundo se estaba volviendo uno por segunda vez. Con aquellos que miraban hacia adelante en esta era llena de desorden, así como también con aquellos influenciados por el resentimiento. Con aquellos que anhelaban crear una nueva era, y con aquellos que debían aprender a vivir una nueva vida, intentando mirar hacia adelante y sobrevivir a su destino.

Koumei ingresó al dormitorio que había sido asignado para Kouen, y lo vio sentado mirando por el ventanal una rojiza puesta de sol. Después de la guerra en las llanuras y posterior confinamiento en una celda mientras se recuperaba de la herida causada por el rey de Kina, se enteró de la muerte de Alibaba y el nacimiento de Azahar. Una parte de él quiso disfrutar la noticia, pero el saber todo el dolor por el que atravesaría Kouen echó por tierra cualquier sentimiento de felicidad por la llegada de su sobrino.

Ahora tenía que ser fuerte para él y evitar que se desmoronara. Kouen tendría una vida difícil a partir de ahora, pero ni él ni Kouha lo dejarían morir en vida. Aunque tuvieran que recoger los pedazos de su alma y su corazón una y otra vez, no lo dejarían caer hasta que en un futuro tal vez no muy lejano se pudiera reunir con Azahar.

Para bien o para mal, la vida para todos cambiaría para siempre. Enfrentarían un nuevo destino sin saber que en otra dimensión, alguien buscaba respuestas para regresar a su mundo junto a las personas que amaba.

...Continuará...


	23. Capítulo 23: El nuevo mundo frente

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Magi no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Shinobu Ohtaka.

 **Parejas:** Sinbad x Alibaba, Kouen x Alibaba.

 **Advertencias:** Spoilers relacionados con el manga, YAOI, MPREG, alusión a violación.

 **ACLARACIONES:** Esta historia contendrá partes fieles al manga, tanto diálogos como escenas, pero habrán ciertas modificaciones para su adaptación.

* * *

 **— Capítulo 23 —**

 **El nuevo mundo frente a sus ojos**

Cuando sus ojos se abrieron, lo primero que distinguió fue un techo de madera que no reconocía. En un principio vio solo oscuridad, pero poco a poco la espesa capa que cubría su vista se fue disipando a medida que comenzaba a captar mejor el entorno que lo rodeaba y la sensación que experimentaba en su cuerpo reactivando todos sus sentidos.

Notaba como nunca los latidos de su corazón, palpitando vigoroso contra su pecho, el flujo de su sangre circulando por sus venas como un vertiginoso torrente caliente que disparaba impulsos nerviosos a sus extremidades aletargadas. Percibía calor y frío en ciertas partes de su cuerpo, y la luz que llegaba a sus ojos lo enceguecía a ratos.

Estaba atento a todo; a los aromas que le resultaban intensos y ligeramente familiares, y al silencio a su alrededor que lo inquietaba, hasta que escuchó unas pisadas acercándose. Intentó adivinar la intensidad e intención de estas, y supo que no eran amenazantes. Su corazón se relajó y esperó que la persona se colocara frente a él para reconocerla, porque descubrió muy a su pesar, que su cuerpo no le respondía, y que solo podía parpadear y respirar, agradeciendo de alguna manera aquella vital acción.

A su campo visual apareció un rostro vagamente conocido. Este le sonreía y agitaba la mano frente a sus ojos aún pesados y adormilados.

—¡Finalmente recuperaste la conciencia! ¿Puedes escuchar? ¿Puedes ver? ¿Sabes quién soy?

Tantas preguntas y no era capaz de contestarlas. Su voz se negaba a salir; parecía que incluso sus cuerdas vocales se habían entumecido. En el otro mundo no las necesitaba; era solo un espíritu más deambulando con el propósito de volver a la vida.

—Oye, bienvenido, Alibaba.

Su nombre... hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba, al menos no de alguien vivo. Se sintió invadido por una extraña emoción y trató de moverse para contestarle a Yunnan; la persona que le saludaba y sonreía con familiaridad.

—Estás en mi casa, en el fondo de la Gran Falla —continuó Yunnan sentado junto a la cama, viéndole con expectación—. ¿Sabes? Mi magia ha mantenido tu cuerpo en un estado de muerte temporal. Aladdin y Morgiana lo dejaron a mi cuidado, ya que ni siquiera Al-Thamen habría sido capaz de encontrarlo en el fondo de la Gran Falla.

Intentó una vez más moverse, pero su cuerpo se negó a responder, y Yunnan se apresuró en detenerle.

—Es mejor si aún no te mueves —explicó preocupado—. No has comido ni te has movido en mucho tiempo, así que tus extremidades deben estar tan débiles como palos. Por lo tanto entrenarás aquí para que tu cuerpo y tu rukh puedan volver a su estado original. Será difícil, pero haz tu mejor esfuerzo.

Volvió a acomodarse en la silla y comenzó un relato que para Alibaba resultaría trascendental.

—Bueno, supongo que quieres que parta por lo más importante. —Se acomodó contra el respaldo de la silla y cruzó las piernas. —Desde el día que moriste han pasado tres años —La expresión de Alibaba fue de absoluta sorpresa. Yunnan continuó. —Te diré lo que sucedió en este mundo durante el periodo de tiempo que no estuviste por aquí. Después de todo, lo único que puedes hacer es mirar hacia el techo y tienes mucho tiempo libre, así que escucha.

Alibaba se mostró incómodo y colocó un semblante de preocupación, que Yunnan no tardó en advertir.

—No te preocupes —le dijo de manera condescendiente—, el mundo se ha vuelto pacífico y próspero gracias a las "4 leyes" que Sinbad introdujo. —Los ojos de Alibaba le vieron con incertidumbre. —Cuando Sinbad estableció la "Alianza Internacional" —continuó—, declaró lo siguiente: primero, la esclavitud está prohibida. Segundo, el enlistamiento militar está prohibido. Tercero: es posible emigrar libremente entre países. Cuarto: hay una moneda unificada para todo el mundo.

Alibaba se mostró curioso, a lo que Yunnan contestó:

—Descuida, te explicaré todo con detalle.

Yunnan comenzó a explicar en detalle las cuatro leyes que Sinbad estableció. No fue difícil comprender cómo fue que logró tal hazaña; él era capaz de eso y más. Pero aun así Alibaba se sentía intranquilo y decepcionado, tal vez porque esperaba encontrarse con un escenario distinto, o imaginó que tras su regreso podría hacer algo más que solo alabar el trabajo de Sinbad.

La esclavitud estaba prohibida: debido a la carencia de fuerza de trabajo creada por esta nueva ley, Sinbad lo compensó extremadamente rápido con una revolución tecnológica mágica que tomó el sistema de Magnostadt como punto de partida. La prohibición del enlistamiento militar también fue alentada por la abolición de la esclavitud. Sinbad hizo uso del dinero que los diferentes países ahorraron después de reducir sus gastos militares para acelerar la revolución. Pero esa no fue la verdadera forma de su revolución: el gran desarrollo de una economía global, ese era su verdadero objetivo. Primero, unificó la moneda de cada país afiliado con la Alianza Internacional. Difundió por todo el mundo un sistema bastante similar al "Huang", el cual usó el Imperio Kou en el pasado.

Al escuchar ese nombre, el corazón de Alibaba se agitó. Su mente se inquietó y vino a ella un montón de pensamientos, y fue en ese momento que su voz logró sincronizarse con su voluntad y un solo nombre acudió a sus labios.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso —le dijo Yunnan, y a pesar de sus palabras conciliadoras, Alibaba notó su expresión preocupada y triste—. ¿En qué iba? ¡Ah!, es cierto. Gracias a que ya es posible migrar libremente entre los países, el comercio se volvió realmente activo. Por lo tanto, los recursos humanos y bienes se acumularon en los países con negocios prósperos. Y el mundo cambió para ser un lugar donde el verdadero poder yace más en el "comercio" que en la violencia y autoridad nacional. Y es por esa razón... —Yunnan le acercó un vaso con agua para que bebiera un poco. —Que Sinbad ha renunciado como rey de Sindria.

Debido a tan inesperada revelación, Alibaba se atragantó con el agua y tosió ruidosamente.

—¡Ah, lo siento! —exclamó Yunnan preocupado—. Te causé una gran impresión. Pero esto no es tan raro —continuó mientras buscaba un paño para cercarle—. Todos los gobernantes de la Alianza de los 7 mares han renunciado a sus posiciones y se volvieron parte del consejo de directores de la Alianza Internacional. Y dejaron que sus hijos o hijas tomaran el trono en su lugar. Sharrkan, Pisti, Spartos, Hinahoho han vuelto a sus países natales y se han convertido en gobernantes.

Yunnan continuó detallándole las nuevas leyes y cambios que Sinbad introdujo, mientras Alibaba comenzaba a tomar conciencia de lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad. ¿Cómo Sinbad pudo en tan poco tiempo obtener lo que por años se pretendió inútilmente? Él había logrado de alguna manera el sueño de Kouen: unificar el mundo. Y eso era algo que por más que intentara no le alegraba. Tal vez porque esperaba que Kouen fuera el que cumpliera ese sueño, o quizá...

Volvió a preguntar por él en ese momento, pero Yunnan insistió en evadir el tema. Frunció el ceño y volvió su atención al techo. ¿Qué le estaba ocultando? ¿Por qué se negaba a decirle qué había sucedido con Kouen? ¿La guerra contra Hakuryuu fue inevitable? ¿La perdió? ¿La ganó? ¿Seguía con vida? Alibaba tenía miedo de la respuesta, pero la necesitaba. No podría sentirse tranquilo hasta que Yunnan le confirmara qué había sido durante estos tres años del hombre que amaba.

Después que Yunnan lo dejara unos momentos a solas, decidió comenzar sus primeros ejercicios para recobrar la movilidad de su cuerpo. Lo primero que logró mover fue su mano derecha con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza. Despacio, consiguió colocarla a la altura de su campo visual y se sorprendió de lo diferente que lucía a como la recordaba. Lucía delgada, con todos los huesos bien marcados bajo la piel. La cerró y abrió reiteradas veces hasta que tuviera un dominio suficiente sobre ella. Y con ese breve ejercicio se atrevió a llevarla hasta su vientre, temiendo lo que allí _no_ encontraría. Sus dedos palparon temblorosos su piel y notó que su vientre estaba plano, sin indicios de que allí hubiera una vida en su interior. Sus ojos se empaparon y las primeras lágrimas que por tres años no derramó se vertieron mientras débiles sollozos escapaban de sus labios. Era evidente que tras tres años de estar muerto, su hijo ya no se encontraría allí. Lo había perdido en la batalla con Hakuryuu, de eso estaba seguro.

En medio del llanto que lo abordó, frotó su vientre en un intento inútil por encontrar consuelo al saber que por evitar una guerra le costó la vida a su hijo, y ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

Cerró los ojos y solo quiso volver a morir para dejar de sentir aquel dolor punzante en el pecho, un dolor que nunca antes había experimentado. Era un dolor distinto a cualquier otro que hubiera sentido alguna vez. Era quemante, como si le desgarraran lentamente cada pedazo del cuerpo y el alma, dejando solo un vacío que lo ahogaba y atormentaba con cada respiro. Su hijo no estaba, y ahora la mitad de su corazón se había ido con él.

Yunnan regresó en ese momento a la habitación y no tardó en notar las lágrimas que escapaban de sus ojos. Escuchó un "¿Por qué lloras?", pero no le diría el motivo de su pena; era algo que llevaría consigo en silencio, sin compartirlo con nadie, porque sabía que era un dolor que nadie más comprendería.

—Veo que ya puedes mover tus brazos, aunque sea un poco —dijo Yunnan, ignorando sus lágrimas por respeto a ellas—. Me alegro mucho. Ahora quisiera comentarte algo. Sé que debes estar preocupado por Aladdin y los demás, ¿cierto?

Alibaba asintió en un intento por calmar su pena y comenzó a ejercitar ambos brazos con una vara que Yunnan le facilitó.

—Ahora —prosiguió Yunnan—, quiero que mantengas la calma y escuches. En realidad, Aladdin... ha desaparecido.

Conmocionado, Alibaba soltó la vara y su cuerpo tembló alterado.

—Cálmate y escucha todo lo que tengo que decir —pidió Yunnan con preocupación—. Hasta hace un año, Aladdin y Morgiana estaban en el Imperio Kou gobernado por el emperador Hakuryuu, pero...

Alibaba no pudo evitar quedarse pegado con aquello. ¿Hakuryuu emperador? ¿Por qué él era el emperador y no Kouen? ¿Qué había pasado? Necesitaba respuestas y se alteró por eso.

—Tranquilo —insistió Yunnan—. Por favor escucha y luego podré responder todas tus dudas. —Alibaba apenas fue capaz de asentir con la cabeza, dando a entender que aguardaría por la explicación. —Es un misterio la desaparición de ellos —señaló Yunnan—, y más aún la forma en la que lo hicieron. Hakuryuu, está desaparecido también. Él gobernaba su país bastante bien, pero debido a varias guerras de independencia internas consecutivas fue forzado a renunciar al trono Imperial de Kou. Justo después de eso, ambos, Aladdin y Morgiana desparecieron. Exactamente al mismo tiempo, Hakuryuu desapareció también. —El semblante de Alibaba se tornó afligido. —Tenía el contenedor de metal de Zagan con él. Eso... es un gran problema. —Yunnan cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza. —En estos momentos los contenedores de metal están bajo la estricta jurisdicción de la Alianza Internacional. Por el momento hay tres criminales en la lista de los "más buscados del mundo", quienes han cometido el gran crimen de esconderse con sus contenedores de metal: Ren Hakuryuu, que desapareció con su contenedor de metal "Zagan". Yamato Takeruhiko, el rey del reino de Kina, que desapareció con "Caim" y su isla entera, y Nerva Julius Calaudes, él es el hijo del emperador del Imperio Reim, y desapareció junto a "Shax". Dicen que está haciendo actos terroristas alrededor del mundo. —Descruzó los brazos y se encogió de hombros. —De vez en cuando, terroristas como Nerva aparecen.

Alibaba intentaba procesar todo mientras su mente aún pensaba en su hijo y en Kouen. Se sentía desolado, devastado. Necesitaba más que nunca a Kouen a su lado, pero ¿por qué no se encontraba allí? ¿Acaso después que Hakuryuu dejó el trono Imperial de Kou, él se hizo cargo? Quería pensar que sí, y se sintió un poco más aliviado al pensar en ello.

En ese momento recordó a alguien y no dudó en preguntar por él.

—¿Judal? —El semblante de Yunnan se tronó jocosa. —¡Ya no está aquí! —exclamó—. Dijo que iría a buscar a Hakuryuu, y se fue volando antes de que pudieras despertar. ¡Es cruel después de todo!

Alibaba nunca imaginó que tras la batalla con Hakuryuu se encontrarían. Incluso le sorprendió que Aladdin fuera responsable de ello. Y al recordar todo lo que vivieron en el otro mundo no pudo evitar sonreír por eso. Durante mucho tiempo compartió con él. Fue un encuentro inesperado y muy problemático. Su completa incapacidad para tolerarse y entenderse los llevó en más de una ocasión a discutir y ser amenazado por Judal, aunque en aquella dimensión sus poderes eran casi nulos.

Fue un encuentro inesperado, pero aparentemente logrado por el destino.

.

.

.

Con el correr de los meses, Alibaba procuró recuperar las fuerzas que había perdido, concentrándose solo en eso. Ya no quería pensar en la ausencia de Kouen ni en la pérdida de su hijo. Cuando tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para moverse y desplazarse sin ayuda por la casa de Yunnan, descubrió gracias al reflejo de un espejo una insipiente cicatriz en su vientre; señal de que allí estuvo su hijo. Esa sería la única prueba de que él alguna vez existió. Eso, y sus recuerdos de cuando lo sentía moverse en su interior y las cientos de ocasiones en las que soñó con él, imaginando cómo sería y cómo compartirían la vida juntos.

Tenía tantas dudas como respuestas del otro mundo en su cabeza, pero quería ordenarlas primero. Su mente y su cuerpo debían sincronizarse nuevamente, y poco a poco lo estaba logrando, sorprendiendo a Yunnan.

—Te has recuperado bastante —comentó él, sentado sobre su espalda mientras hacía flexiones en el piso. Era su manera de ayudarle a recuperar las fuerzas de su musculatura—. Entonces déjame preguntarte esto, Alibaba: ¿Por qué volviste a este mundo? ¿Qué has venido a hacer?

Alibaba le contó en detalle lo que descubrió en el otro mundo, lo que escuchó de la misma criatura que alguna vez Solomon encontró. La misma que le advirtió de un ser que perteneció a Alma Toran y que ahora estaba en este mundo, acechándolo peligrosamente.

—Vaya... —Yunnan lucía sorprendido—. Así que volviste para proteger este mundo y a Aladdin de David. Ya veo... Sinbad está medio caído. Se volvió uno con David, quien quiere destruir y crear este mundo de nuevo. Ya veo... ya veo...

Alibaba le explicó además la forma en la que David debía lograr su cometido, y Yunnan se sorprendió.

—Wow, entonces David necesita el poder del palacio sangrado para alterar este mundo directamente. Y su objetivo es Aladdin, quien es la llave del palacio sagrado. —Se mostró un tanto confundido y añadió. —He entendido más o menos qué es lo que está pasando, Alibaba. Pero ¿de dónde obtuviste esa información y de quién? —Alibaba le respondió mientras sus brazos entre flexiones llegaban a su límite. —Ya veo, un mundo donde puedes existir solo como espíritu. Y pasaste mucho tiempo hablando con magos de la era de Alma Toran, quienes, al igual que tú, eran solo espíritus. ¡Fascinante!

Alibaba llegó a su límite y se desplomó en el suelo, agotado por los extenuantes ejercicios a los que se sometía día y noche con tal de recuperarse lo más rápido que pudiera. Mientras, Yunnan seguía aclarando sus dudas sobre el mundo que conoció Alibaba.

.

.

.

Seis meses después de haber despertado en casa de Yunnan, al interior de la Gran Falla, Alibaba finalmente estaba completamente recuperado y dispuesto a conocer el nuevo mundo que Sinbad había creado para todos. Durante la espera su mente no dejó de imaginar cómo sería. La curiosidad apenas le dejaba dormir, y esperaba realmente sorprenderse. Pero sobre todo, esperaba despedirse de Yunnan para ir por Kouen y disculparse con él por haberlo abandonado por tres años, aun cuando para él fuera mucho más que eso.

—Mañana finalmente partirás —dijo Yunnan con una sonrisa, a pesar de su semblante triste, mientras atizaba la leña de la fogata que había montado fuera de su cabaña—. ¡Esta es nuestra última cena juntos!

Incluso después de haber escuchado la verdad del otro mundo, Yunnan seguía procesando las palabras de Alibaba. Él había sido enfático en explicarle su experiencia después de morir. Haber encontrado a la gente de Alma Toran y a la madre Dragón era solo una arista de su increíble experiencia.

—Un mundo donde puedes existir solo como espíritu, eh... —Su mirada se perdió en las lenguas de fuego que mantenía viva la fogata. —Solo soy un simple Magi que fue asignado para proteger este valle. No sé nada sobre esas cosas, pero... fui yo quien le dio a Sinbad sus poderes hace dieciocho años. —Se encogió de hombros y miró al suelo. —En ese entonces estaba realmente cansado de este mundo. He elegido incontables reyes, construido países juntos con mis camaradas, y aun así, odio, conflicto, matanza y destrucción, una y otra vez... —Su puño derecho se cerró alrededor de la rama seca con la que atizaba la fogata y negó resignado. —Aunque lo intente muchas veces, nunca fui complicado ni exigente. Pero quería cambiar el mundo. —Arrojó la rama al fuego y lo vio quemarse entre las llamas poco a poco. —Quería lograr ese cambio con un contenedor de rey especial. Y Sinbad hizo exactamente eso. En solo tres años, convirtió este mundo en una utopía de paz y prosperidad. —Sonrió con amargura y miró a Alibaba. —Pero a cambio de eso Aladdin desapareció, y a pesar de todo eso me preocupa.

Cabizbajo, Alibaba observó la fogata pensando que todo había tomado un rumbo y un color demasiado complicado. Incluso si Sinbad había logrado lo imposible, había una desazón en el corazón de Yunnan que lo inquietaba, y sabía que esa inquietud se debía a que detrás de toda esa utopía anhelada por siglos, estaba la sombra de David acechándolos en silencio.

Yunnan continuó observando a Alibaba y no perdió detalle del movimiento casual y cuidadoso que hacía con su mano derecha sobre su vientre. No deseaba comentarlo ni mucho menos entrometerse en ello, pero desde su despertar le había visto adoptar aquel acto involuntario, y al no poder callar por más tiempo, decidió romper su silencio.

—Alibaba, sé que guardas un gran dolor que desde que despertaste te atormenta y consume. —Alibaba apenas lo miró. Pensó que había logrado ocultar bien su sufrimiento, pero con las palabras de Yunnan se dio cuenta que había sido un pésimo actor. —No me lo has querido decir, pero sé que sufres por la pérdida de tu hijo. Lo he podido ver en tus ojos día a día.

Alibaba esquivó la mirada y sonrió apenas. Sabía que si hablaba se soltaría a llorar. Luchó durante seis meses con la pena y la resignación, aferrándose a ambas, pero ahora Yunnan echaba por tierra su coraza. No era justo.

—Alibaba, hay algo que no te he dicho. —Yunnan se frotó las manos y las empuñó con un dejo de nerviosismo. —Guardé silencio porque no quería alterarte. Estabas muy débil, y si te decía algo al respecto tú perderías el control y no estarías aquí en estos momentos, escuchando lo que tengo que decirte. —Alzó la mirada y lo vio directamente a los ojos. —Alibaba, tu hijo no está muerto.

Algo dentro de Alibaba se agitó en ese momento. Se puso de pie, dejando caer al suelo el plato con carne que Yunnan había preparado para cenar, y sintió que todo su cuerpo comenzaba a sacudirse, casi perdiendo el control.

—Lamento no haberte dicho —continuó Yunnan, preocupado por su reacción—. En estos seis meses que llevas aquí no preguntaste por él, por lo que supuse que creías que estaba muerto. —Bajó la mirada y sonrió nervioso. —Callé para no causarte más daño.

Yunnan vio en ese momento cómo nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a empapar las mejillas de Alibaba y una sonrisa acudía a sus labios mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro y lo ocultaba tras ellas. Entre sus dedos escapó un sollozo, seguido de una carcajada que terminó por derrumbarlo en el suelo. Yunnan no tardó en socorrerlo.

—Alibaba, perdóname —le pidió—. Sé que debí decírtelo desde el principio, pero...

Alibaba negó aún con el rostro oculto entre sus manos y luego las apartó para ver a Yunnan a los ojos.

—Gracias —pronunció con una sonrisa sincera—. Me has dado nuevas esperanzas y fuerza, Yunnan. Gracias.

—Alibaba... —Yunnan no podía comprender cómo Alibaba podía llegar a ser tan comprensivo. Durante meses temió este momento. Le asustaba su reacción, su odio y desprecio por mantenerlo seis meses en completa agonía.

Alibaba volvió a negar.

—Sé que lo hiciste por mi bien. —Se secó el rostro y regresó a su asiento. —Tres años y seis meses; debe estar tan grande —murmuró con el rostro iluminado como nunca tras despertar. La ilusión y emoción lo embargaba por dentro—. Ya debe estar caminando por todas partes. —Volvió a ocultar el rostro tras sus manos y sacudió su cabeza. Regresó su vista a Yunnan y sonrió con entusiasmo. —Está en Rakushou, ¿verdad? Ahora mismo iré por él. Seguro Kouen me regañará por haberlo dejado solo con la crianza de nuestro hijo, pero lo compensaré por estos tres años de ausencia. —Volvió a reír, sin percatarse que Yunnan lo miraba en silencio, con el rostro opacado por una verdad que necesitaba decirle. —Dime Yunnan, Kouen es el nuevo emperador de Kou, ¿verdad? Después que Hakuryuu desapareció, él se convirtió en el nuevo emperador. Aunque la verdad siempre supe que él no quería serlo. No deseaba ese puesto por mucho que lo mereciera.

—Alibaba, yo...

—Oh, espera. Kouen no necesita ser emperador. Seguro lo es Kougyoku. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? —Yunnan apenas asintió con el semblante tenso. —¡Ya sé! Kouen se quedó en Balbadd con nuestro hijo. —Se puso de pie con entusiasmo. —Iré primero a Balbadd y entonces...

—Alibaba. —Yunnan lo interrumpió con seriedad. —Kouen no está en Balbadd.

Enmudeció, Alibaba escrutó su semblante y notó que algo no estaba bien.

—¿No está allí? —indagó curioso—. ¿Entonces está en Rakushou? ¿Él es el emperador de Kou?

Yunnan bajó la mirada y empuñó las manos.

—Después que fuiste derrotado por Hakuryuu en Rakushou, él le declaró la guerra a Kouen y dio inicio a una guerra civil que duró dos meses. Durante esos dos meses, Aladdin se encargó de mantenerte con vida reteniendo tu rukh en tu cuerpo para que tu hijo pudiera nacer. Cuando nació, tú moriste, y Kouen...

—Kouen qué —espetó Alibaba con ansiedad—. Dime Yunnan, ¿qué pasó con Kouen?

Con un gesto esquivo, Yunnan cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—El ejército occidental estaba ganando la batalla. Hakuryuu no podía contra la experiencia militar de Kouen y sus hermanos, pero Hakuryuu no peleó solo. Alguien lo ayudó. —Abrió los ojos y vio al suelo, concentrado en él, como si en ese momento hubiera visto algo. —Cuando estaba por ser derrotado, Sinbad y la Alianza de los 7 mares intervino y logró que Hakuryuu ganara. —Alibaba sintió una opresión en el pecho y las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. —Kouen se rindió ante la alianza. Perdió ante Hakuryuu, y él, como cuarto emperador, sentenció a Koumei y a Kouha al exilio, y a Kouen... a la decapitación.

Alibaba dio un paso hacia atrás, negando lo que escuchaba.

Yunnan lo miró a los ojos con profundo pesar.

—Lo lamento tanto Alibaba. Kouen... está muerto.

Nuevamente aquel desgarrador dolor que atravesaba su corazón, un dolor tan sofocante y lacerante, que le hizo caer de rodillas al suelo y llevarse una mano a la boca y otra al pecho, sintiendo cómo su corazón se rompía y rasgaba en pedazos en su interior. Kouen estaba muerto, el hombre que amaba ya no estaba en este mundo. Lo dejó solo en el momento que más lo necesitó y no estuvo allí para impedir que fuera ejecutado. ¿Por qué Hakuryuu lo había condenado de esa cruel forma? ¿No le bastaba con derrotarlo y exiliarlo? ¿Tanto lo odiaba que lo asesinó sin escrúpulos? ¿Qué tan destrozado tuvo que estar Kouen para rendirse y entregarse a la muerte?

Acalló un lamento y sintió que todo le daba vueltas. La cena pugnó por salir de su estómago, hasta que lo consiguió. Yunnan no dudó en ayudarle, ofreciéndole agua después que vaciara su estómago entre sollozos.

—Evité decirte la verdad para no causarte dolor apenas despertaste. Sabía que si te lo decía, con tu alma aún débil en tu cuerpo, podrías tener complicaciones.

Negando entre lamentos, Alibaba no podía salir de su impresión y dolor. Sumido en ello, pensó en todo lo que tuvo que soportar Kouen, solo, herido, desolado por su muerte. Se culpó creyendo que su muerte lo había perjudicado en su lucha contra Hakuryuu. Pero lejos de pensar eso, lo que le inquietaba era el por qué Sinbad ayudó a Hakuryuu. ¿Por qué intervino en una guerra civil que no involucraba a su reino? Pensó en los motivos y temió saber la respuesta.

—Alibaba. —Yunnan le miraba angustiado. —Sé que esto es muy doloroso de aceptar, pero tienes a tu hijo. Él te está esperando.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó con la voz quebrada—. Ha estado más de tres años sin sus padres. ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién lo tiene? —Miró a Yunnan y se aferró a él. —Por favor dime que está en Rakushou bajo el cuidado de alguien de la familia Ren. Dime que lo tiene Kougyoku, o Aladdin se lo llevó. —Sujetó con más fuerza la ropa de Yunnan y lo zamarreó en el proceso. —Por favor Yunnan, dime.

—No está en Rakushou —contestó él con apremio—. Está en Parthevia.

Desconcertado, Alibaba no tardó en preguntarle el motivo.

—¿Parthevia? ¿Por qué está allá? ¿Qué hace all-?

—Sinbad lo tiene.

Alibaba enmudeció y soltó a Yunnan. Sus palabras nuevamente eran como un balde de agua fría para su corazón. Sintió un escalofrío y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Sinbad... lo tiene? ¿Por qué? —preguntó apenas—. ¿Por qué lo tiene él? ¿Por qué Yunnan? Dime.

Yunnan negó.

—No lo sé —contestó—. Es lo único que pude averiguar. Sinbad se quedó con tu hijo luego que Hakuryuu desapareció.

Todo era demasiado confuso, Alibaba no podía pensar con claridad. Pero hubo algo que llamó su atención.

—Significa que... Hakuryuu cuidó a mi hijo luego que Kouen...

Con un movimiento sutil, Yunnan asintió.

—Hakuryuu asumió la custodia de tu hijo luego de la ejecución de Kouen.

Alibaba cerró los ojos con fuerza y reprimió un lamento. Escuchar nuevamente esas palabras lo partía de parte a parte. No podía soportar ni aceptar que Kouen ya no estaba.

—Desconozco los detalles del por qué Sinbad se quedó con él —continuó Yunnan mientras ayudaba a Alibaba a ponerse de pie. Parecía que toda la fuerza que había logrado recuperar durante los últimos seis meses hubiera abandonado su cuerpo, diluyéndose en el suelo.

—Alibaba, sé que esto es muy difícil y doloroso, pero...

—Lo sé Yunnan —le interrumpió Alibaba mientras se enjugaba las lágrimas—. Kouen no está, pero mi hijo aún vive, y debo ser fuerte por él. —Le ofreció apenas una sonrisa. —Debo ir a buscarlo.

Yunnan asintió tranquilo, sin embargo, hubo algo que no se atrevió a decir. Decidió omitir lo que Aladdin le había contado poco antes de desaparecer: el motivo por el que Sinbad había intervenido en la guerra contra Kouen, confirmando el por qué ahora, que no había amenazas a su alrededor, se había asegurado de quedarse con su hijo.

.

.

.

Después de secarse las lágrimas y calmarse, Alibaba se dispuso a partir rumbo a Parthevia por su hijo. No iba a perder ni un minuto más lejos de él.

Yunnan se despidió de él y le dio las últimas instrucciones de cómo desenvolverse en la utopía que Sinbad había creado.

—Cuídate, Alibaba —le pidió—. Sé que ahora tu prioridad es ir por tu hijo, pero si yo no fui capaz de encontrar a Aladdin, tal vez tú consigas saber algo si vas al cuartel general de la compañía de comercio que Sinbad construyó en Parthevia.

—¿Crees que Sinbad sepa algo? —preguntó con curiosidad mientras se acomodaba su bolso de viaje sobre el hombro—. ¿Acaso él sabe qué sucedió con Aladdin y Hakuryuu?

Yunnan negó, pero sabía que solo Alibaba podría conseguir que Sinbad dijese todo lo que supiera. Solo él era capaz de sacarle la verdad.

—Tal vez tú tengas suerte si averiguas.

Alibaba asintió y dio media vuelta luego de ofrecerle una sonrisa triste y condescendiente. Yunnan lo vio alejarse tan solo un poco y tuvo la necesidad de detenerlo.

—¡Ah, espera! —Alibaba volteó a verle y esperó. —Sinbad es un buen sujeto, y también es cierto que es el mejor líder del mundo en estos momentos. Además, quería convertirse en rey desde su infancia, por los sentimientos que tuvo hacia su empobrecida ciudad natal, y hacia sus padres. —Sacudió la cabeza y sostuvo la mirada. —Es un hombre amable. No sé si es un dios, ¡pero no es alguien cuyo corazón podría ser manipulado tan fácilmente! Así que... —Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, y apartó la vista, confundido. —Pero qué estoy diciendo... yo... ¿qué trato de decir...?

En ese momento, Alibaba se le acercó y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. Yunnan alzó el rostro sorprendido y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

—No te preocupes Yunnan. Conozco muchas cosas buenas de Sinbad. —Le regaló una sonrisa amplia y sincera. —Así que quiero mirar con mis propios ojos y asegurarme de eso. ¡De todo eso!

Yunnan sintió que un peso abandonaba sus hombros. Sonrió con regocijo y la tranquilidad de que, a pesar de todo, Alibaba no parecía guardarle rencor a Sinbad ni mucho menos desconfiaba de él. Tal vez pecaba de inocente, o quería tener fe en él a pesar de todo.

Asintió con una amplia sonrisa y asintió.

—En este momento no puedo dejar este valle —explicó mientras Alibaba se alejaba—. Pero asegúrate de contactarme si algo pasa. —Agitó la mano. —¡Qué tengas buen viaje, Alibaba!

Alibaba volteó y agitó la mano mientras se alejaba.

—Sí. ¡Nos vemos luego!

.

.

.

Al poco tiempo de dejar la Gran Falla, Alibaba se dio cuenta la diferencia que había entre volar con su equipo Djiin y un artefacto mágico. Este último resultaba más incómodo y lento para desplazarse. Yunnan le había facilitado una herramienta mágica de levitación: una escoba, lo que le permitiría llegar a Parthevia en menor tiempo que si se trasladaba a pie o en una embarcación como solía hacerlo antes de morir. La única advertencia que Yunnan le hizo al momento de entregarle el artefacto, fue que no volara demasiado rápido o de lo contrario agotaría muy rápido su Magoi, aunque la tentación de ignorar su sugerencia a ratos lo dominaba.

Mientras se trasladaba, las dudas de lo cómo estarían sus amigos y su país natal lo invadían. ¿Qué sería de Balbadd, de Olba, Toto y los demás? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Por qué desaparecieron Aladdin, Morgiana y Hakuryuu? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Sinbad tendría la respuesta? Contra más lo pensaba más le inquietaba creer que él sabía algo. Pero si así fuera, ¿por qué Yunnan lo ignoraba? ¿Qué le había ocultado el Magi de la Gran Falla sobre la desaparición de Aladdin?

—Sinbad... —murmuró.

Por más que lo repasaba, no podía creer que fuera el mismo David. Cuando lo descubrió en el otro mundo, gracias a la madre Dragón, supo que su deber era volver a la vida lo más pronto posible para detenerlo. Por eso, a pesar del dolor que resentía por la muerte de Kouen, necesitaba encontrarse con Sinbad para confirmar las sospechas y detenerlo si fuera necesario.

Suspiró cansino y se cuestionó desde hacía cuánto que David residía dentro de Sinbad. ¿Acaso siempre estuvo presente, incluso durante su relación? Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espada y sacudió su cabeza en un intento por alejar esos pensamientos. Solo debía enfocarse dos cosas, recuperar a su hijo y confirmar con sus propios ojos la utopía creada por Sinbad.

"El mundo ha cambiado por completo", le dijo Yunnan un día, mientras le ayudaba a ejercitarse. "Esta es la utopía que Sinbad creó. Una vez que lo veas, estoy seguro que estarás muy sorprendido".

—¿Qué clase de mundo creó Sinbad para todos? ¿Realmente cambió tanto como dijo Yunnan?

Observó el atardecer rojizo en el horizonte y se preguntó qué diría Kouen de este nuevo mundo si estuviera vivo.

—Apuesto que no te gustaría solo porque lo creó Sinbad. —Esbozó una sonrisa melancólica y bajó la mirada. —Me hubiera gustado descubrir este nuevo mundo contigo. —Sus ojos se empañaron y los cerró con fuerza. —Perdona, sé que no te gusta que sea tan sentimental, pero alguien tenía que serlo por los dos.

Durante su viaje, Alibaba descubrió que se sentía más tranquilo hablando con Kouen, como si él estuviera a su lado y pudiera escucharle. Sabía que jamás tendría una respuesta, pero le consolaba conversarle para no olvidarlo.

Media hora más de viaje, y de pronto sintió un leve mareo.

—Si sigo de este modo, mi Magoi se agotará cuando esté en medio del mar. —Miró al frente y se percató que a pocos kilómetros se emplazaba una ciudad. —¡No tengo más opción que descansar allí!

Descendió y se vio en medio de una ciudad que se le hacía vagamente familiar. A simple vista no parecía tener grandes cambios; al menos nada le sorprendía. Revisó su mapa y descubrió que se encontraba en el Imperio Reim, en la provincia de Maureira: ciudad portuaria de Volgis.

Tal parecía que Yunnan solo había exagerado para asustarlo.

—Aún estoy en territorio del Imperio Reim —pensó con pesar mientras caminaba por una de las calles principales del lugar—. Mi destino aún está muy lejos.

Miró a su alrededor mientras continuaba pensando en lo que había sido de Morgiana, Hakuryuu y Aladdin después de tres años, cuando un grupo de niños pasó corriendo por su lado, y uno de ellos, de no más de cinco años tropezó unos pasos más adelante y cayó al suelo. Alibaba se le acercó rápidamente y notó cómo su rostro compungido estaba al borde del llanto.

—No pasó nada —le dijo con ternura, ayudándole a levantarse.

El pequeño, que no pudo evitar dejar caer unas cuantas lágrimas, intentaba no soltarse a llorar desconsolado mientras veía sus manos magulladas. Alibaba sacó un pañuelo de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a limpiarlas.

—A veces sufrimos caídas que nos duele —le explicó mientras atendía sus pequeñas manos—, pero debemos levantarnos, sacudirnos y sonreír siempre.

Entre sollozos, el niño observó la amplia y sincera sonrisa que le ofrecía Alibaba y se contagió con ella. Se secó las lágrimas con el puño de su camisa y sorbió su nariz dejando a un lado el llanto. A los pocos minutos, su madre apareció entre la multitud y lo abrazó preocupada. Con un gesto cordial, la mujer le agradeció a Alibaba por haberlo ayudado. Él se despidió del pequeño y lo vio marcharse con su madre. En ese momento, se vio a si mismo caminando con su hijo de la mano, enseñándole el mundo, emocionándose con su mirada curiosa y compartiendo con él cada detalle de la vida mientras lo veía crecer. Y la sola idea de imaginar aquello hizo que su pecho se le oprimiera y le ardieran los ojos. Desde que despertó y se dio cuenta que su hijo ya no estaba, todos los días lloraba un poco a espaldas de Yunnan. Pero ahora sabía que no tenía motivos para hacerlo; su hijo estaba vivo, y eso era suficiente para sonreír y ansiar el momento de su encuentro.

Con energías renovadas retomó su camino y se concentró en buscar el puerto para llegar a Parthevia sin arriesgar su Magoi. A medida que avanzaba, el paisaje a su alrededor lucía igual que hacía tres años.

—No parece que las ciudades hayan cambiado tanto. —Miró a su alrededor y notó a un joven transportando mercadería sobre una alfombra mágica, muy similar a la de Aladdin.

Siguió caminando, pero se detuvo y volvió hacia ese joven. Lo miró y lo miró dos veces más, y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que la ciudad no había cambiado arquitectónicamente, más bien, la gente había comenzado a utilizar magia.

Todos utilizaban alfombras mágicas como Aladdin.

—¿Qué significa esto? —cuestionó sorprendido—. ¿Por qué todos parecen utilizar magia como si fuera algo normal? —Observó detenidamente a un grupo de personas y notó que sostenían algo contra sus orejas mientras hablaban solas. —¿Qué son esos aparatos extraños que colocan en sus orejas?

Contra más miraba con detenimiento, más extraño se le hacía el entorno. Pero decidió acercarse a una de las personas que aparentemente hablaba sola y le preguntó por el puerto más cercano.

—Disculpe, señor. ¿Podría decirme dónde puedo encontrar un barco que me lleve a Parthevia?

El hombre, que parecía absorto con el artefacto pegado a su oreja, le miró desconfiado.

—¿Un barco? Solo usamos esas cosas lentas para transportar bienes. —Con su mano libre, apuntó hacia el otro lado de la ciudad. —Si tienes dinero puedes subirte a un dirigible.

—¿Di-ri-gible? —Alibaba repitió confundido—. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Sorprendido por la ignorancia de Alibaba, el hombre le explicó cómo llegar a uno. Alibaba le agradeció y, siguiendo sus indicaciones, llegó a la estación de aterrizaje del dirigible que lo transportaría a Parthevia. En la estación, muy similar a un puerto tradicional, había una fila considerable de personas esperando por la llegada del dirigible, y cuando la nave apareció, Alibaba quedó estupefacto.

Una colosal embarcación flotante descendió de los cielos y se apostó en el lugar. Tenía enormes hélices que giraban a una velocidad impresionante. Una hilera de ventanas por ambos lados reflejaba las luces de la estación de aterrizaje y se sostenía a flote por un formidable globo de aire que soportaba todo el peso de la estructura inferior.

Todos en la fila parecían indiferentes ante semejante estructura, menos Alibaba, que no comprendía cómo algo tan grande y pesado podía mantenerse en el aire. No parecía flotar producto de la magia, parecía algo mucho más complejo que no lograba comprender del todo.

Pagó por un boleto y abordó la nave junto a las otras personas que aguardaban en la fila. Al cruzar la puerta principal, se maravilló con su infraestructura y la estabilidad en su interior, como si estuviera en tierra firme. Interminables hileras de asientos separadas por dos amplios pasillos llenaban el primer nivel. Alibaba se aproximó a una de las ventanas y observó la altura en la que se encontraba sin poder creerlo todavía. ¿Sinbad había hecho posible semejante obra de ingeniería?

Un hombre de mediana edad en uniforme validó su boleto y le indicó su número de asiento. Alibaba agradeció y se sorprendió cuando la nave comenzó a elevarse hasta tomar una altura considerable. Una vez que se estabilizó, comenzó a desplazarse hacia adelante a una gran velocidad. Muchas otras naves iguales o incluso más grandes circulaban de igual manera por el cielo. Y lo que a Alibaba le hubiera tomado días, le tomó horas. Solo tres horas después de dejar Reim, llegó a la capital de Parthevia: Csitephon.

La ciudad no era en lo absoluto parecida a lo que recordaba. Parecía una ciudad mil años hacia el futuro, como una gran ciudad industrializaba, con estilizadas torres que rasgaban el cielo e iluminaban todo a su alrededor.

—¡Qué demonios es esto! —exclamó al no ser capaz de reconocer la ciudad.

No sabía qué era cada cosa y para qué servía. Todo era totalmente distinto a lo que conoció hacía tres años atrás.

Un grupo de personas lo terminó arrastrando por un pasillo hacia un tubo de cristal que recibió a cerca de veinte personas en su interior, y luego que sus puertas se cerraron, descendió lentamente, ofreciendo una vista panorámica de la ciudad. Alibaba prestó atención a las personas que conversaban, muchas con ese mismo aparato extraño que sostenía con la mano contra la oreja, y supo que lo que lo llevaba hasta el primer nivel de la ciudad era un ascensor. Miró otros diez más emplazados en los alrededores del lugar y notó que muchos subían y bajan en función de las necesidades de las personas.

—Increíble —murmuró. Se frotó los ojos al sentirse encandilado por tanta luz a pesar de ser de noche y, tras abandonar el ascensor, sus ojos se estamparon de frente con el cuartel general de la compañía de comercio de Sindria.

No podía salir de la impresión. Sinbad había creado un nuevo mundo completamente extravagante. El edificio era imponente, luminoso, acristalado, de estructura sólida y estéticamente pulcra, con dos torres en el centro y el último piso un gran disco decorado con ventanas que reflejaban la luz artificial de la ciudad y la proyectaban por todo el lugar.

Abrumado por tan sorprendente edificio, Alibaba se atrevió a ingresar a él y preguntar por Sinbad en una pequeña recepción en el primer piso.

—¡Disculpe, pero no se puede! —exclamó una servicial jovencita tras un mesón.

—Pero necesito ver a Sinbad. —Alibaba no esperó tener un _no_ como respuesta.

—Sí, entiendo —dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa—, pero de acuerdo a la agenda del presidente Sinbad, no está libre por los siguientes ocho meses.

—¿No puede hacer algo al respecto? —insistió Alibaba.

—¡Lo siento, no puedo!

—¡Pero tengo algo muy importante que discutir con él!

Alibaba no pudo seguir replicando. Sin poder evitarlo, fue arrojado fuera del edificio como si de un objeto se tratara.

—Oh, vaya —masculló decepcionado—, nunca pensé que en estos tres años Sinbad se convertiría en una persona tan importante que no podría verlo en persona sin tener una cita.

Se frotó la cabeza por el golpe que sufrió tras la caída y se puso de pie para analizar nuevas opciones para encontrarse con él. No podía dejar pasar un día más lejos de su hijo. Necesitaba verlo, conocerlo, abrazarlo, y sabía que la única manera de llegar a él era a través de Sinbad.

Deambuló sin rumbo fijo alrededor del edificio hasta que una mujer de aspecto familiar llamó su atención. Su apariencia era inconfundible: cabello azul y gran estatura.

—¡Disculpe, señorita! —exclamó, colocándose en su camino.

La mujer se detuvo y le echó una dura mirada al ver que obstaculizaba su camino.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! —preguntó molesta.

—Soy Alibaba Saluja —contestó él con entusiasmo—. ¡Tú debes ser de la tribu Imuchakk!

Los ojos curiosos de la mujer lo observaron detenidamente hasta que se dio cuenta quién era en verdad, y el grito que dio resonó en todo el edificio.

—¡¿Alibaba?! ¡¿No estabas muerto?! —exclamó tendida en el suelo, víctima de la impresión.

Alibaba se rascó la nuca con resignación al ver que la había asustado.

—Lo siento, aún estoy con vida —señaló.

—Te recuerdo —dijo ella, mientras Alibaba le ayudaba a ponerse de pie—. Te atendí cuando estabas en Sindria. —Sacudió la cabeza. —Bueno, en ese tiempo acababas de perder a uno de tus mejores amigos en Balbadd, así que probablemente no me recuerdas. Soy Pipirika, asistente del jefe Ja'far.

—Ya veo. —Alibaba pareció reaccionar con ese nombre. —Entonces conoces a Ja'far.

—¡Así es! ¡Tengo que decirle al jefe Ja'far sobre esto! —Pipirika sacó rápido de entre sus ropas aquel artefacto extraño que llamaba la atención de Alibaba desde que llegó a Reim.

—Veo que todos ponen esa cosa en sus oídos y hablan solos. ¿Pero por qué? —Necesitaba muchas respuestas, y una de ellas era sobre ese extraño aparato que todos parecían usar con mucha familiaridad.

—Sí, sí, ¿tiene tiempo? ¿Le dará los detalles después de verlo? Sí... —Pipirika apartó el artefacto de su oreja y volteó hacia Alibaba—. ¡Creo que te verá! —exclamó con una sonrisa.

Los asistentes, que la habían estado escoltando todo el tiempo, exclamaron sorprendidos por algo que parecía imposible. Por lo visto, Ja'far era alguien igual de ocupado que Sinbad. Alibaba solo pensó que las cosas eran demasiado distintas después de tres años, y no lograba comprender cómo en tan poco tiempo las cosas habían cambiado tan radicalmente.

—Es en la habitación al final del corredor —indicó Pipirika luego de guiar a Alibaba por el edificio.

Una pequeña emoción comenzó a sacudirse dentro de Alibaba a medida que se acercaba a la oficina donde encontraría a Ja'far. Si bien nunca fueron tan cercanos, su relación fue amena, y la bondad que recibió de Ja'far el tiempo que estuvo en Sindria bastó para entender que estaba frente a una gran persona.

Pipirika le indicó que se detuviera, y sus ojos se encontraron frente a una puerta de doble hoja de grandes dimensiones. Aguardó expectante, casi conteniendo el aliento, y cuando logró ver dentro de la habitación, reconoció a Ja'far que en esos momentos volteaba a verle.

Su rostro de sorpresa no se dejó esperar, y Alibaba no dudó en saludarlo de manera cordial, recordando que su hospitalidad le permitió comer en abundancia tras la guerra civil de Balbadd y aumentar varios kilos.

—Alibaba... —Ja'far caminó hacia él conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Ja'far... —Alibaba correspondió su gesto y se le acercó dispuesto a saludarlo con un afectuoso abrazo, pero cuando intentó rodearlo con los brazos, Ja'far desapareció de su campo visual. Vio al suelo y lo encontró allí con la misma expresión de shock que Pipirika tras reconocerlo, seguido del mismo estruendoso grito.

—¡¿No estabas muerto?! —exclamó el conmocionado.

Alibaba volvió a suspirar resignado, pensando que esta visita solo tenía como único fin asustar a quienes lo conocían.

—Estoy vivo —contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca y veía cómo Ja'far intentaba recuperarse de la impresión.

.

.

.

Después de la reacción inicial de Ja'far, él llevó a Alibaba a su despacho privado, donde podrían conversar sin interrupciones. Pipirika, de pie tras el cómodo sillón de Ja'far, aguardaba en silencio.

—Ya veo... —comentó él de manera reflexiva tras enterarse de lo que había sucedido con Alibaba en los últimos tres años—. Entonces Yunnan preservó tu cuerpo con magia. —Negó con la cabeza. —Pero aún no puedo creerlo. —Con la mirada cabizbaja y los antebrazos apoyados sobre sus muslos, su expresión continuaba sumida en la incredulidad. —Todos escuchamos que habías muerto. Debido a eso, Sharrkan y Yamraiha estuvieron de luto por mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera podían visitar tu cuerpo sin alma. —Alzó la vista hacia Alibaba y le ofreció una mirada gentil. —Estoy seguro que estarán felices de verte. Pero ahora, nadie está en posición de encontrarse contigo tan fácilmente.

—Pero nada ha cambiado en ti, Ja'far —dijo Alibaba con una radiante sonrisa.

—¡Gracias! —contestó Ja'far con agrado, pero hubo algo que inquietó a Alibaba. Como si hubiera dicho algo demasiado extraño.

Lo vio ponerse de pie de pronto y sacar de uno de sus bolsillos aquel artefacto extraño que todos portaban.

—Escuché que causaste problemas en el primer piso porque querías ver a Sinbad —señaló mirando casual a Alibaba—. Déjame hablar con él. Estoy seguro de que definitivamente querrá reunirse contigo al menos una vez.

—¡Eh! —Pipirika saltó de inmediato—. ¡Algo así es imposible! —exclamó incrédula.

Ja'far comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras hablaba "aparentemente" solo. Una vez que utilizó el artefacto que despertaba curiosidad en Alibaba, volteó hacia él.

—Parece que hará una excepción —dijo con una sonrisa—, y puedes reunirte con él por treinta minutos.

—¡Imposible! —gritó Pipirika—. ¡¿Fuiste capaz de abrir treinta minutos en la agenda de alguien tan ocupado como el presidente?!

Ja'far sonrió inflando el pecho con orgullo.

—Soy la mano derecha de Sin. Así que hacer un simple ajuste de horario no es nada para mí.

—Alibaba, eres increíble —dijo Pipirika emocionada—. ¡Vas a reunirte con el innovador más grande del mundo!

Alibaba no sabía qué pensar. Estaba un poco abrumado por tanta información que pasaba frente a sus ojos, pero también porque quizá Sinbad había hecho una excepción por un solo motivo.

Dejaron la oficina de Ja'far y abordaron un ascensor. Alibaba ya no sentía el vértigo inicial que experimentó la primera vez que lo abordó. Parecía adaptarse rápido y asimilar con más calma las cosas a medida que las iba descubriendo. Era un hecho que Sinbad había cambiado todo, y debía aceptarlo como tal.

El elevador se detuvo en el último piso del soberbio edifico y el corazón de Alibaba volvió a entrar en un inminente estado de ansiedad. Solo pensaba en que pronto se reencontraría con su hijo, pero también se preguntaba si lo podría ver hoy, si Sinbad lo recibiría con gusto y si sería capaz de aclarar todas las dudas que tenía tras su regreso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y, tras abandonar el cubículo, caminaron por una amplia sala hasta detenerse frente a una puerta labrada de doble hoja. Ja'far la abrió y el corazón de Alibaba se agitó.

Cruzó el dintel y finalmente lo vio.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Sinbad.

Él acudió a su nombre y volteó lentamente, encontrándose con los ojos de Alibaba. La sorpresa en su rostro fue evidente. Alibaba estaba frente a él, viéndole después de tres años.

—¿A-Alibaba?

En ese instante Alibaba se vio otra vez en la cumbre que organizó Aladdin, cuando después de meses de ausencia se reencontraban en particulares circunstancias, como dos extraños que compartían una larga historia en común.

Dio un paso hacia él y sintió que la ansiedad dentro de su corazón se incrementaba. Sus oídos zumbaban y su pulso acelerado le hacía temblar. Sinbad tardó en mostrar alguna clase de reacción frente a su llegada. Parecía como si se hubiera paralizado y no comprendiera el por qué estaba de pie frente a él.

Alibaba esperaba algo más que solo estupefacción de su parte, pero Sinbad no tardó en reaccionar igual que todos, como si su regreso realmente fuera algo completamente descabellado y surrealista.

Tras el shock inicial que dejó a Sinbad con el semblante pálido, le pidió a Ja'far que saliera de la habitación y lo dejara a solas con Alibaba. La espaciosa oficina parecía demasiado grande para Alibaba, tanto que sentía a Sinbad más lejos que nunca. Ocupaba el piso completo del último nivel del edificio, con una vista panorámica a todo Parthevia y sus límites territoriales.

Con un gesto casual, Sinbad le invitó a tomar asiento en uno de los sillones de la habitación, a un costado del escritorio principal. Alibaba se sentó frente a él y agradeció que una mesa los separara. Esperó y dejó que ese breve momento de silencio le permitiera reordenar sus ideas y pensara en lo primero que podía decir para romper la inevitable tensión, porque Alibaba estaba convencido que Sinbad sabía perfectamente el motivo por el cual había aparecido.

Esquivó la mirada con cierto nerviosismo y, al no saber bien qué decir, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Gracias por tu tiempo, Sinbad —dijo a modo de iniciar la charla mientras su vista se perdía al otro lado del cristal—. Sé que estás muy ocupado y...

Volteó a verle y enmudeció al notar que Sinbad lo miraba fijamente, como si estuviera contemplando algo que le resultaba demasiado interesante. Un vértigo lo sacudió y por un momento fue transportado cuatro años atrás, cuando su corazón aún se agitaba y su cuerpo vibraba bajo el suyo.

—¿Sucede algo? —se atrevió a preguntarle. Su miraba lo estaba desnudando y no le agradaba.

Los labios de Sinbad se curvaron en una sonrisa sincera y familiar. Parecía agradarle la incomodidad de Alibaba, como si nuevamente tuviera poder sobre él. Porque mientras estuvieron juntos, siempre disfrutó del nerviosismo que le provocaba. El rubor en sus mejillas, el temblor de sus labios y de su cuerpo bajo sus caricias y halagos, la voz tímida y sus ojos cargados de sentimientos. Pero cuando lo dejó ir, no pensó que llegaría tanto a extrañar aquellos simples detalles que durante los últimos tres años necesitó más que nunca.

Con un gesto resuelto apoyó su brazo sobre el mango del sillón y adoptó una postura mucho más relajada antes de responder.

—Parece como un sueño —señaló—. Creí que solo podría volver a verte en mis recuerdos.

Alibaba apenas sonrió. Volvió la vista hacia la ventana y sintió nuevamente ese vértigo incómodo en la boca del estómago. Sinbad no perdía esa facilidad para ponerlo nervioso con solo una palabra o una mirada.

—Viniste después de tanto solo para verme —dijo Sinbad de pronto—. Deberíamos tomarnos el tiempo para hablar. Además, por ti puedo hacer lo que sea aun cuando eso implique suspender todas mis reuniones del día.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en Alibaba. En silencio, intentó interpretarlas con un fin honesto y mesurado, pero solo percibió una intención oculta que prefirió ignorar para continuar con la conversación.

—Me tomó mucho volver —comentó tranquilo. Miró a Sinbad y sonrió—. Pero tenía que hacerlo.

Sinbad le devolvió el gesto.

—Debe sorprenderte los cambios que hice. —Miró fugazmente hacia el ventanal. —¿Es demasiado raro para ti? —le preguntó.

—¡Sí! —Alibaba asintió apoyando una mano en el cristal. —Este mundo está lleno de cosas que tres años atrás siquiera habría soñado. ¡Eres realmente sorprendente!

—Yo debería ser el sorprendido —comentó Sinbad—. Me dijeron que habías muerto. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?

Alibaba dejó el ventanal y caminó por la habitación.

—Yunnan preservó mi cuerpo todos estos años —contestó.

—Ya veo... —Sinbad se mostró reflexivo e intrigado. —Eso hizo...

—Mientras, mi conciencia... —Alibaba sacudió la cabeza y apartó pensamientos de ella. Necesitaba hablar de algo mucho más importante, pero debía ser cauteloso, o lo arruinaría todo. —Sinbad. —Se detuvo en medio de la habitación y lo encaró. —Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó él con curiosidad—. No hay necesidad de ser tan formal.

—Sí, es sobre ti, Sinbad... —le aclaró. Borró la sonrisa de sus labios y lo miró con seriedad—. ¿Realmente eres Sinbad en este momento? —preguntó—. ¿No eres ese mango de la era de Alma Toran… no eres David?

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que el semblante de Sinbad se tornó serio e inescrutable.

—Eso es inesperado —pronunció al fin—. Ni siquiera las personas más cercanas saben sobre eso. ¿Cómo fue que te enteraste?

Alibaba no respondió; solo sonrió y dejó que Sinbad sacara sus propias conclusiones.

—Ya veo —dijo él—. De alguna forma, es una de las razones por la que volviste, ¿cierto?

—Exacto. —Alibaba asintió. —Debido al poder de Belial, fui enviado a una dimensión totalmente diferente; a una dimensión hecha solo de conciencia. En ese lugar, el flujo del tiempo es totalmente diferente a aquí. —Bajó la mirada y suspiró con nostalgia. —Aunque sentí que estuve ahí por una eternidad. —Volvió la vista hacia él y sonrió. —Ahora que he vuelto a mi cuerpo se siente como un sueño que duró un instante.

—Ya veo... —pronunció Sinbad, absorto en la explicación.

—En ese lugar conocí a algunos magos que murieron en la era de Alma Toran que sabían sobre el rukh oscuro de Ill Ilah —continuó Alibaba—. Y por esa razón eran capaces de entender que Ill Ilah se fusionó con David, y que su rukh oscuro está conectado al rukh oscuro de cierto hombre en este mundo. Y ese hombre eres tú, Sinbad. —El rostro de Sinbad continuó impasible, mientras que sus ojos reflejaban una profunda concentración e interés a una explicación que resultaba difícil de entender. —Pero no podía creerlo —declaró Alibaba—. Nos ayudaste en Balbadd derramando tu propia sangre. También pensé que eras un rey realmente amable, por lo que nos mostraste en Sindria. Fue por eso y muchas otras virtudes que yo me... —Dejó a media sus palabras y esquivó la mirada, como si se hubiera dado cuenta que hablar de más le jugaría en contra. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a encararlo—. Si estoy aquí es para asegurarme de eso. Sinbad, dime, ¿estás conectado a David y tomó control de tu corazón?

Sinbad aguardó en silencio, escrutándole con un semblante insondable, hasta que decidió responder.

—Alibaba, el hecho de que estoy conectado con David... es la verdad.

Alibaba sintió que se le heló la piel y quedó completamente paralizado. Esperaba esa respuesta, pero escuchaba de los propios labios de Sinbad, terminaba por confirmar sus más grandes temores.

—Es una vieja historia —explicó Sinbad, acomodándose nuevamente contra el respaldo del sillón—. Antes de que fuera a crear el reino de Sindria en una isla, mi país, situado en un lugar completamente diferente, fue destruido por el Imperio de Parthevia. En ese momento, tomé dentro de mi cuerpo el rukh oscuro de las personas que cayeron en la depravación. Y mi rukh se mezcló con el suyo. En el pasado tu Magoi cambió en calidad también, te dije que me pasó lo mismo ¿cierto? —Alibaba asintió. —Desde entonces, podía escuchar una voz extraña. La voz poco clara de un hombre que no era yo. En ese entonces pensé que era una ilusión creada por el espíritu frágil de un hombre que permitió que su propio país fuera destruido. Aunque... cuando Aladdin me mostró Alma Toran, me di cuenta que no era una ilusión, ese hombre era el mismo David. ¡Que estaba hablando conmigo! ¡Y ahora, puedo entender claramente lo que me dice esa voz! Y si piensas que significa que estoy "conectado" a él, entonces estás en lo correcto. —Alibaba intentó objetarle, pero Sinbad le interrumpió. Con un suspiro contrariado añadió: —Esto es muy molesto, Alibaba.

—¿Eh?

Lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia él.

—¿Realmente crees que David podría tomar control de mí? —Su pregunta fue acompañada por un tono de voz casi gutural y enigmática. —¿Realmente crees que eso es lo que soy?

Alibaba no sabía qué contestar. De pronto sintió que había preguntado algo demasiado peligroso. Sinbad ocultaba una verdad que había logrado cambiar el mundo en tan solo tres años y él se adentraba en esa verdad sin medir las consecuencias. Pero necesitaba saberlo todo y confirmar lo que la madre Dragón le había dicho. Su regreso no fue un simple capricho para recuperar su vida; su misión ahora era una sola, y la ejecutaría a como diera lugar.

Intentó responder e incluso eludir la pregunta de ser necesario, pero se vio acorralado contra el ventanal de la habitación y su pulso se disparó. ¿En qué minuto Sinbad había llegado hasta él y lo colocó en tan incómoda y familiar situación?

—Dime Alibaba. —Se acercó un poco más él y dejó que su calor se mezclara con el suyo. —¿Crees que he cambiado?

Enmudecido, Alibaba sintió cómo Sinbad lo escrutaba con aquellos ojos que conocía a la perfección y que muchas veces le hicieron perder la razón y la voluntad. Era como si nada entre los dos hubiera cambiado. Estaban ahí, frente a frente, viéndose fijamente en un intento por encontrar y recuperar lo que parecía perdido entre los dos. Pero más allá de eso, Alibaba necesitaba descubrir algo que delatara a Sinbad y demostrara que mentía, pero no lo logró. No había maldad en sus ojos; tampoco falsedad. Por el contrario, Sinbad solo parecía dispuesto a enmendar el error de dejarlo ir y reconquistar su corazón.

La mano de Sinbad se movió despacio y fue directo a su rostro petrificado. El calor que irradiaba se hacía cada vez más intenso y avasallador, acelerando peligrosamente su pulso y reavivando un temblor involuntario en su cuerpo. Pero cuando rozó su mejilla, el rostro de Kouen vino a su memoria y con un violento movimiento se alejó de su contacto. Su corazón había punzado dolorosamente, como si el recuerdo de Kouen fuera un puñal que se incrustaba un poco cada día en su pecho. Pero incluso si Sinbad intentaba reparar el daño que le había causado tres años atrás, nada le haría olvidar todo el amor por Kouen que había en su corazón. Le sería fiel incluso tras su muerte, porque llevaría su recuerdo en su corazón y lo sellaría para siempre.

Con otro movimiento un poco más sutil, Alibaba burló la barrera invisible que Sinbad había creado y se alejó del ventanal. Caminó calmo por la habitación e intentó parecer ajeno a su repentina intención.

—Claro que no —contestó mientras se rascaba la nuca de manera casual—. Eres el mismo de siempre.

Volteó apenas a ver su rostro y lo sorprendió sonriendo. No parecía ofendido por su rechazo, o tal vez nunca quiso acercársele de la manera que había imaginado.

—¡Mi objetivo no ha cambiado! —dijo Sinbad con entusiasmo—. Derrotaré a Al-Thamen y crearé un mundo sin guerras ni pobreza.

Ahí estaba ese Sinbad idealista y gentil que Alibaba tan bien conocía y admiraba. En tres años todos habían cambiado de alguna manera, menos él, aunque a simple vista sí lucía diferente. Su personalidad efervescente y sincera seguía intacta. La nostalgia invadió el corazón de Alibaba y sonrió por los recuerdos que acudieron a su mente.

—¡Y para lograr eso —añadió Sinbad—, no me importa tener que usar a ese sujeto llamado David!

Sus palabras desconcertaron a Alibaba. ¿Acaso pretendía usar a David? ¿Hablaba en serio?

—Al hablar con David fui capaz de recuperar mucho conocimiento mágico de Alma Toran —explicó Sinbad enérgico—. Por eso pude lograr tantas cosas en solo tres años. —Caminó por la sala, concentrándose en explicar sus logros más que en el evidente rechazo de Alibaba a su contacto. —Hay muchas personas que sospechan de mí porque cambié de posición en este mundo. Incluso quienes fueron mis amigos hasta ahora. —Sacudió la cabeza y negó con ella. —Oh, bueno, es mejor no hablar sobre eso. Es algo que me entristece. —Lo miró fijamente y una sonrisa curvó sus labios. —Por cierto, Alibaba, no me gustaría que te convirtieras en una de esas personas que sospechan de mí.

Alibaba lo observó detenidamente y llegó a una inesperada conclusión.

—Entiendo —murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Tras una pausa, en la que ambos tuvieron tiempo para meditar sobre lo conversado, Sinbad regresó a su escritorio y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la superficie. Observó fijamente a Alibaba y rompió el silencio.

—Tu visita inesperada no fue solo por lo que descubriste en el otro mundo ni para interrogarme. —Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo de Alibaba y le hizo permanecer inmóvil en medio de la habitación. Alzó apenas el rostro y volvió a sacudirse ante la mirada que le ofreció Sinbad, como si pudiera ver a través de él. —Sé que Yunnan te lo dijo.

Con los pies clavados en el suelo, vio a Sinbad tomar ese extraño artefacto que todos usaban y lo llevó a su oreja. Le escuchó decir algo que apenas alcanzó a entender y luego que dejó el aparato sobre el escritorio, sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

—Antes de que me preguntes por qué está aquí —dijo Sinbad—, quiero aclararte una cosa. —Alibaba lo miró expectante, casi conteniendo el aliento. —Lo que te sucedió a ti y a Kouen fue una tragedia que marcó no solo a tus amigos, también a mí. Cuando Hakuryuu me contó lo que sucedió en Rakushou, sentí que en parte fue mi culpa. —Esperó alguna reacción de Alibaba a sus palabras, pero al verlo callado y desconcertado, continuó. —Es debido a eso que, tras la desaparición de Aladdin y Hakuryuu asumí su cuidado, como parte de mi responsabilidad y la deuda que tenía contigo.

Alibaba no pudo contener el estremecimiento que le produjeron aquellas palabras. Sinbad había asumido el cuidado de su hijo por un sentimiento de culpa que parecía no dejarlo vivir tranquilo. Sin embargo, esas buenas intenciones y las atribuciones que se tomaba sobre su vida, y en especial sobre su hijo, le causó una molesta desazón. Desde incluso antes de conocerlo, sabía de sus hazañas y de ese afán de ser el héroe que salvaba a todos. Pero Alibaba no necesitaba ser salvado, no quería que él se adjudicara una tarea que no le correspondía por mucha culpa que sintiera.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y quiso romper su silencio, pero se vio interrumpido cuando las puertas de la habitación se abrieron repentinamente y unas raudas pisadas rompieron el silencio del lugar. Su cuerpo volvió a petrificarse, sus sentidos se agudizaron y solo fue capaz de ver cómo Sinbad se ponía de pie y recibía en sus brazos a un niño de cabello rojo que estrechó con todo el cariño del mundo.

Su corazón se sobrecogió y sus ojos se empaparon en lágrimas que no tardaron en derramarse por sus mejillas. La respiración se le atoró en la garganta y su cuerpo tembló mientras contemplaba la singular escena.

—¿Te portaste bien con Ja'far? —preguntó Sinbad, viéndole asentir con una expresión cargada de emoción. Lo apartó tan solo un poco y señaló a Alibaba—. Mira, hay alguien a quien debes conocer.

En ese momento, Alibaba vio cómo su hijo volteaba a verle con curiosidad. Contempló su rostro y acalló un sollozo al descubrir que era tal como lo había imaginado. Sus llamativos y vivaces ojos eran de un intenso color ámbar, como los suyos, su expresión reflejaba inocencia y vida, y su cabello era tan rojo como el de Kouen.

—Él es tu papá, Azahar.

Alibaba dio un brinco al escuchar ese nombre. Después de todo Kouen había accedido a su insistente petición. Esbozó una sonrisa y dio un paso hacia su hijo.

—Azahar... —Se plantó frente a él y extendió una mano para tocarlo. —Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

Pese a su expresión conmocionada por haberlo conocido al fin, Azahar le devolvió el gesto con inquietud y cierto temor. Volteó hacia Sinbad y hundió su rostro en su pecho.

Sinbad y Alibaba intercambiaron miradas.

—Azahar, no tengas miedo —dijo Sinbad de manera conciliadora—. Es tu papá. Es Alibaba.

Azahar apenas apartó el rostro de su pecho y observó a Alibaba. Hizo contacto visual con él unos segundos, hasta que desvió su atención por sobre su hombro izquierdo. Miró detenidamente y luego esbozó una sonrisa, como si hubiera visto algo que se le hizo muy familiar.

Alcanzó su rostro y acarició sus mejillas.

—¡Papá! —exclamó radiante mientras continuaba acariciándole con sus pequeñas manos. Alibaba extendió los brazos hacia él y lo envolvió con ellos, estrechándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Todo el dolor y la agonía por haber pasado seis meses creyendo que lo había perdido quedaban en el olvido y eran reemplazados por la dicha de tenerlo finalmente entre sus brazos. Su calor, su aroma, su pequeño cuerpo contra el suyo revivía su alma y le daba renovadas fuerzas a su corazón.

Se apartó de Azahar para contemplarlo y acarició su rostro como si estuviera viviendo un sueño del que no quería despertar.

—Soñé tantas veces contigo —le confesó bajo lágrimas de felicidad—. Eres tal como imaginé.

Azahar respondió a sus palabras con una sonrisa y una caricia gentil, secando sus lágrimas.

—Yo soñé contigo, papá.

Sus palabras desbordaron su corazón y volvió a abrazarlo, respirando e impregnándose de su aroma y calor que por meses anheló.

—Le dije que aunque no estabas, lo cuidabas desde el otro mundo —dijo Sinbad, observando con fascinación el encuentro.

Alibaba lo miró apenas y asintió en señal de agradecimiento.

Volvió a apartarse parar mirar los grandes y expresivos ojos de Azahar.

—Es cierto. Aunque no me pudiste ver en todo este tiempo, siempre estuve contigo —le confesó mientras cepillaba su flequillo. Era tan suave como lo imaginaba, y su color no dejaba de impresionarle y sobrecogerlo.

—¿Por qué te fuiste, papá? —preguntó Azahar, observándolo con curiosidad.

—Porque debía protegerte a ti y a todos —explicó Alibaba sin dejar de cepillar su cabello—. Pero ahora estoy aquí para cuidarte y quererte mucho.

Los ojos de Azahar se iluminaron con emoción.

—¡¿Me quieres?! —preguntó.

—¡Mucho! —contestó Alibaba enérgico—. Tu papá y yo te queremos mucho.

Azahar volteó hacia Sinbad y sonrió.

—Mi papá me quiere mucho —dijo, y extendió los brazos hacia Sinbad para que lo tomara en brazos.

Alibaba permaneció en silencio mientras Sinbad le quitaba a Azahar de los brazos y lo cargaba dulcemente. Lo vio apoyar su frente en la de su hijo en un claro gesto de afecto paternal, y tuvo la necesidad de preguntar lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Sinbad. —Lo miró con seriedad. —¿Por qué Azahar te dice papá? —preguntó resuelto—. ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?

Sinbad le devolvió el gesto y sonrió con la certeza de que lo que hacía era lo correcto. Alibaba supo entonces que había llegado el momento de hablar con la verdad y descubrir el verdadero motivo por el que Sinbad tenía en su poder a Azahar.

...Continuará...


End file.
